Stop The Future
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Powerful Naruto, AU, Time Travel Fic. In order to write the future, one must rewrite their past. Naruto travels back in time to fix the mistakes he has made. Along the way, however, he finds things aren't as easy as he thinks and everything cannot be fixed. Pairings will be disclosed soon enough. Rewrite in the works soon. Read profile for more details.
1. Prologue

**Stop The Future**

_Prologue  
><em>

* * *

><p>To erase someone from history, from their present, can have irreparable damage on their future and past.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki was trying to defy the Laws Of Chakra yet again and write another page in the hundred thousand ways chakra can be used.

Years of training to be strong and thereby survive came to their climax, their paragon with this one technique.

The last technique he had.

Shadow Clone.

Rasengan.

Sage Mode.

They were all techniques that he expanded on for bigger, badder techniques – bigger, badder forms. His techniques always centered around the idea "Search And Destroy", "Bash And Crash" and "Finish and Diminish". The chakra he poured in those techniques were a lifetime's but none so like this technique.

This huge technique started as a concept, a thought in his head, something he pondered about when he viewed his birthright – his father's scroll. The techniques his father had, the knowledge the Fourth Hokage put on this scroll – all the required skills for the techniques and all of the exercises done to do so. The Flying Thunder God Technique was always one of the techniques he went over. And that's when the training began.

It had taken a week to do the Rasengan, but a year to truly master it to the end. He could easy make a clone, shape the chakra and there was a Rasengan, but he couldn't ever just make a simple one-handed Rasengan without them. His massive chakra could be control and tamed ever so much. And with the natural synch of his original chakra and the Nine-Tails Chakra made controlling the huge amount of godly chakra tumbling in his body next to impossible.

But he knew anything was possible.

And so, he waited, months on perfecting his chakra – and with his clones' help – in order to control it enough for the Rasengan. The clones may did exercises everyday for five months, but he was told his chakra control was still "decent", not "good".

It was a wonder sometimes how much time he had while the world went to disaster. Almost endless time, while he ran from their eyes. From town, to town, to eventually a remote island far from the eyes of the Elemental Countries. He had to even run from his last ally, all to not hear the Uchihas kill him.

Kakashi Hatake and the rest of them stayed in his heads All because of the last two Uchihas.

Which is why every day for the last five years he trained and trained until he became completely strong. Completely strong. And be stronger in areas that he could cover.

Genjutsu he would never be great in, for it took even better chakra control and higher intelligent levels then he already had. It would make him even stronger to be able to use it, but without Kakashi, he couldn't even try to learn.

Medic Ninjutsu he had dabble some in, especially since his chakra control was no longer crude anymore but he had no prowess like the late Sakura Haruno had.

Those two had been his weaknesses and he could probably only fix one later one.

But for now, he worked crazily on chakra control. Two clones might have worked on the occasional wind-oriented technique, here and there with the scrolls he had at hand. Five other clones worked on taijutsu good as well but nothing like how he was with chakra control.

Twelve clones climbed trees in the morning, and himself too. Twelve clones walked up and down the local waterfall in the afternoon, and himself too. Twelve clones balanced a single leaf on their heads in the night, and himself too. Naruto Uzumaki was no joke.

But he still believed it meant nothing to defeat his current problems – Madara Uchiha could bend reality to his will, had the world under flames and Sasuke Uchiha was his right-handed man. Naruto Uzumaki knew he couldn't beat both of them like this. Not like this.

So he started working on The Flying Thunder God Technique after he finished a year-and-a-half's amount of training to do a simple one-handed Rasengan, a Wind Release version and making and throwing a Rasenshuriken when he was in his normal form. His father's legendary move was the thing that made this five years.

The technique demanded his "good" to be "excellent". So he forced more clones to do chakra control exercises.

But when two more years passed, he grinned to his success – Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze's most greatest technique did not die with him. There were now two yellow flashes in history.

Naruto Uzumaki could flash from one part of the island, to another in mini-seconds. Naruto's speed that was already excellent already, jumped to newer heights.

It's funny how everybody who he loved had to die for him to become the strongest ninja of his generation now.

But he knew if he went against the Uchiha Armada, he would die as he stood.

So he decided that one more year would be dedicated to such.

And this is what law he was breaking in the usages of chakra, and rewrote a new one.

As the Sage Of The Six Paths wrote.

As Madara Uchiha wrote.

As Minato Namikaze wrote.

As Naruto Uzumaki now written down.

Naruto Uzumaki was official the first ninja to use Space-Time Ninjutsu to the extreme. Five hundred hand-seals, one shit-load of chakra (he joked) and a greater glimmer of hope in him, Naruto's last words in this world was the following.

"JIKUKAN NINJUTSU: HIRAISHIN SENKO!"

And the Yellow Flash's son was no more.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This might lead to a newer experimental story, to which is the classic "Naruto-returns-to-when-he-was-a-kid" story "to fix all his past mistakes".**

Past mistakes include:

-Letting Sasuke Uchiha get away to Orochimaru.

-Letting Sasuke Uchiha live when he could have killed him.

-Letting Madara Uchiha capture most of the Tailed Beasts.

-The Alliance Of All Five Main Villages being defeated by Madara Uchiha and his army.

-Seeing all of his friends die by the hands of the Last Uchiha.

**Techniques Naruto currently wields**

-He can make a Rasenshuriken and throw it without making a clone, though less powerful without Sage Mode activated. And this will not be automatic when he returns back to the past.

-He can do a Rasengan one-handedly, can do the Wind Release: Rasengan one-handedly without any usage of clones. And this will not be automatic when he returns back to the past.

-Possibly variations of the currently Rasengan/Rasenshuriken techniques.

-The obvious Academy Techniques

-Body Flicker Technique

-Weaker Wind Release techniques as his wind affinity will stay the same.

-A medic-jutsu here or two. When he gets his chakra control to "good".

-The "Jikukan Ninjutsu: Hiraishin Senko" or "Space-Time Ninjutsu: Flying Thunder God Flash" technique (but it will probably never be used again as it holds no longer of an usage).

-The ability to use Hiraishin.

-Some ability in Fuinjutsu.

-Some ability in Space-Time Ninjutsu other than the Hiraishin.  
><em><strong><br>**_Edit: No more power charts!

Review.


	2. Graduation

**Key**

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold –<strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. If I did, I would be rolling in dough!

* * *

><p>Well, he was back again. Back to the past again. The familiar white plain ceiling, the familiar white walls, the familiar plain one-bedroombathroom/kitchen apartment. Compared to the island he had, this was a paradise. At least he had a bedroom.

He tentatively went into the bedroom, as not to believe he was here, but he was. Same queen size bed in the room, a dressier, and a closet.

And suddenly a wave of nostalgia hit him, as he seen the single orange and blue jumpsuit and pants combo on his bed, as if this was his available outfit for today. The jumpsuit.

_Shit_. It has been this long since he seen this. 13 was the last age he even had that orange and blue jumpsuit, as it was too destroyed and he decided to sadly part with it and go with a black and orange streamline version of it. This jumpsuit had memories definitely.

He smiled to himself, _'__Home. I'm in Konoha.'_

How that felt good to say.

Konoha was still her good old self, in great health and condition. He could remember he cried when she was destroyed by Sasuke Uchiha, who swore revenge on her and every inhabitant in it.

_Sasuke Uchiha_.

It brought so much venom out of him to the last day he was in that future. Gone, and dead was the Sasuke Uchiha he was probably still now. Cold from the beginning but still able to warm up to; try to keep from reaching out to anyone he thought would be hurt by him.

And as Sasuke Uchiha came to mind, Naruto had to control the immediate urge to go befriend him right away. This feeling he was ultimately ashamed of. How could he befriend the man who destroyed his future, how could he betray the memory of everybody who died for him and in front of him, looking at him with the hope to stop this? Suddenly he felt the urge again, and the powerful urge reckoned this.

_'If we keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru and Madara's hands, we can keep him from going down that path and keep him here.'_

Yes. That made sense. That kind of sense that didn't force its way to him.

He had the power to do so. The 500-hand seal technique took him to before it happened, and even possibly even before the Genin Exams, to which Naruto definitely wanted to do better in.

He could stop Sasuke Uchiha.

He could stop the future.

He grinned heavily at that, and then an uproar of laughter erupted from his belly.

This was laughter of determination.

Yes, he would do it, he would stop the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 1 – Graduation  
><em>

* * *

><p>It felt weird going around Konohagakure. The stares and glares he was accustomed too all made him feel strangely wanted and gave him a sense of him being here. While he didn't like the heated looks he got from several of the civilians he passed, he got even more stares from some of them, who looked at him with a mixture of pity and even respect. Was it always like this? How come he never seen it?<p>

Maybe being twelve at that time just wasn't a time where he sat there and pay attention to the other emotions some civilians sent his way, how some already respected him. He knew he was just too busy promising he would show this village to respect him and love him. That's all he wanted at this age. This was the main reason – at first – why he wanted to be Hokage.

Meeting one Haku from the Yuki Clan changed that.

_Haku_.

He... he was another person he could save! He could save Haku, Zabuza, create newer allies for what's to come. He could actually do so!

Yes, more things to do. More things to look for in this past.

He could not just prevent the future from happening, but he could also rewrite history. He could actually do so.

While he grinned to himself, pondering about how he could do so, the yellow man – now boy – bumped into another person of his past, Iruka Umino.

_Iruka._

_"N-Naruto. Ev-Even though I was ho..." Iruka stopped to let out a ragged wheeze as he chocked on the same blood he was leaking out. "Even though I always thought I could see you become the Hokage in my time, I always knew I would see you become one of the strongest ninjas I know. But it's time to get even stronger than that, stronger without me being here."_

_Naruto sobbed for his teacher. This would be the second teacher to die that he was greatly affected by._

_Those last words, those last words Iruka uttered..._

Iruka Umino was then tackled greatly by Naruto Uzumaki, whose initially was gonna scold the boy for something. Iruka stopped those thoughts as Naruto hugged the life out of him via midsection.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, happily pleased to see Iruka's face, much to Iruka's surprise as Naruto never really done so before.

"Naruto." Iruka started, but ended up smiling due to the infectious smile on Naruto's face spreading to him. Iruka couldn't help but feel happy and wanted as Naruto made it clear that his presence here was welcomed. "I'm glad you're glad to see me."

Naruto grinned, and rubbed his head in that sheepish manner he always did. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"So," Iruka started as still astonished Naruto was easily packing down his second ramen bowl with ease. "You ready for tomorrow?"<p>

"Tomorrow?" Naruto dumbly drawled out. "What's tomorrow?"

"The Genin Exams, Naruto." Iruka deadpanned. "You were spending on all week talkin' about how you would pass and get out of the Ninja Academy."

"Hehehe", Naruto childishly grinned. "Oh yeah, forgot for a sec."

Iruka shook his head, "What am I going do with you?"

"So, what do I need to do in order to pass?" Naruto legitimately forgot what was required. The Exams was so far away in a long time to him, but yet, it was coming now, right in front of him.

Iruka shook his head again, becoming exasperated with the young Naruto. "I would think with as much times as you failed the Genin Exams Naruto that you would know what was required."

"Alright, so what I forgot?" Naruto pouted. "I'll do much better this time around!" Naruto so loudly proclaimed. His yells did turns some heads, including the working Teuchi and Ayame. The two subsequently smiled at Naruto's yells of triumph.

Iruka smiled, "I bet you will."

"So what I gotta do again?" Naruto questioned again.

"In the exams there is a small written part-" Iruka ignored Naruto's small groan, "-About several historical topics, basic knowledge of the three main technique classes, and the explanation of chakra. It's about 30 percent of your grade."

"Eh. Written test?" Naruto groaned, with a small quirk of amusement on his part. "That sounds soooo boring! Why couldn't it just be the physical part of the test?"

"Cause it gives people the chance to pass even if they don't do good in some of the physical parts of the test, ergo, Naruto, you should brush up on some of the dusty books you got at home."

"Hey!" Was the indignant cry of one further embarrassment of Naruto Uzumaki. _'Geez, I wasn't that much of a slacker in the Ninja Academy was I? Sheesh.'_

Iruka bit down the feeling to laugh in Naruto's face, but a part of him was being somewhat serious. "Then we have the Projectile Part of the test. It is about 20 percent of your grade. If you did very good on your written exams, you pretty much can do bad on this, and still overall pass."

"So, this is the throwing-kunai-and-shuriken-stars-at-the-target-part of the test?"

"Yes, Naruto." Iruka grinned. "Pretty self-explanatory. We give you eight kunai, and eight shuriken. Hitting four kunai and four shuriken on the target anywhere is passable. Hitting simply two kunai and two shuriken in the center is automatically passable."

"Sounds easy to me!"

"And finally, the Technique Part of the test. You must be able to do any of the Academy Techniques we give you, but a predetermined one we would give you is the Clone Technique, meaning in order to pass, you must do it."

"Eh? Again with this **Bunshin no Jutsu **crap?" Naruto barked at Iruka's response and sighed to himself. _'I couldn't even do a single freaking clone last time I tried that due to my huge-ass chakra level and abysmal control... But maybe with my current chakra control...'_

"Sorry Naruto but if you can't do **Bunshin no Jutsu **and you have no acceptable medic reason on why you can't, then I'm afraid you can't be passed."

"Even if I do great on the other parts of the exams?" Iruka paused after he heard Naruto's question.

_'That was actually a good question.' _Iruka continued, "While yes if you do great on the other parts, this part of the test makes up the other 50 percent of your grade. Depending on how flawless you do the other techniques we request, you could still think you would pass, right?" Naruto nodded his head. "The Clone Technique is something we taught early in the Academy and if you can't even make a single clone – and many rookies _still _make mistakes with the Transformation and Body Replacement techniques – if you cannot do the Clone Technique correctly and can't do decently on your other parts of the test, why do you deserve to pass? That's why every time you did not too good on your history exams, Naruto, and did passable on the projectile test, your graduation was dependent on knowing the techniques."

Naruto grunted in agreement. It seemed to make sense anyway.

Iruka smiled, "But I have faith in you. I think you can pass." And then with an amusing grin, and a deadpan voice, Iruka said, "And get the hell out my class, brat."

Naruto laughed, "I can't wait to do such that! Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, I'm definitely passin' that exam!"

Iruka smiled genuinely to the boy, "Well then, you better get to it then." The brown haired man then stood from the table, left a generous amount of Ryo on the top for Ayame to pick up, and then move towards the exit. "You got daylight burning, young man. Train, study and sleep well. Sorry about not buying ya five bowls today, but I think you're better off without it. Plus it saves me some Ryo. You go through my money like nothing, Naruto. Surely the stipend of a Chunnin teacher isn't as stelluar as ANBU pay."

Naruto sheepishly guffawed at Iruka's jokes. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. One day, I'll buy ya five bowls instead."

Iruka put his hands in his pockets, leaving with a small wave of his right hand before doing so. "Can't wait for the day. Later, Naruto."

And with that Iruka walked off, leaving Naruto to his thoughts again. Naruto left the stand too, after sharing some small talk with Ayame, who was teasing him of his small stature.

Naruto really could not wait until his growth spur kicked in, so he can teasing Ayame on how short she was compared to him.

* * *

><p>Naruto growled to himself as he tested his chakra control out in an empty field trainees were allowed to use.<p>

Forget the nostalgia he has been feeling all day.

Having chakra control barely chunnin-level sucked so much ass.

Naruto found out that yes, he could form the Rasengan, one-handedly without some much of a clone spinning or aiding him with chakra control, but he couldn't even do the wind release version without using two clones to spin and add the affinity. And the Rasenshuriken was definitely out if he couldn't do the Wind Release: Rasengan now.

Screw caring about the fucking Clone Technique. So the hell what he could that shit now? Now, he couldn't do the Rasenshuriken off the fly now!

It's not that he didn't have the ability to perform it, but it was just... why should he even try?

He could still probably do it and all, but since he had no chakra control to do it without clones, and no extra control to even throw it, it was useless trying to do without trying to suffer the damage he would receive from doing it. Even if he had the remnant of the Kyuubi's chakra, he couldn't heal anymore like he could before. The healing factor he had was higher than any regular human had, but none so incredibly fast like a regular Jinchurriki had. Then his chakra control wasn't adapt for medic jutsu, and he his advanced healing factor from Kyuubi was severely dampened, so...

The Rasenshuriken will probably not be usable for years until his chakra control was good – without using Sage Mode actually .

And then he decided to activate Sage Mode, and gasped in the five minutes as he collapsed from exhaustion. Good god, he couldn't even go a hour of using it anymore without even feeling fatigue anymore! His body shook in sweat and drench from it. He was actually tired out from it. His body wasn't his chiseled, hardened 23-year old self. His body was still young. Fresh but still young and weaker. He was seriously dampened. He wasn't even sure he could even par with Kakashi anymore! Damn!

And don't get him started on the Flying Thunder God Technique either! Hiraishin required excellent chakra control to the point it was crazy. Last time he heard, Jiraiya, Ero-sennin tried years doing it himself, and failed even doing it. However he wasn't Naruto; he couldn't, when he was alive, spam the Shadow Clone Technique like Naruto could to increase his train progress even faster to a few months.

The two yellow flashes died.

All those years he fermented his body, all those months honing it, all those weeks doing chakra drills from hour to hour.

All those days his sweat, blood and tears were what he was accustomed to.

Wasted.

They died when he decided to discard his present for his past in order to change the future.

This did nothing to soothe the yellow young typhoon.

Naruto then launched a single Rasengan to a nearby tree and watched the tree crumple to his distain.

He huffed, in a mixture of a scowl, a pout and a sigh. "Looks like I gotta do this over again."

Without even doing hand seals, Naruto summoned twelve clones to the left of him and twelve clones to the right of him. "Clones to the left, do water walking until dinner. Clones to the right, do tree walking until dinner."

"What ya gonna be doing, Prime?"

A single leaf dropped perfectly into Naruto's hand and was now placed on his head. "Do the Leaf Concentration Technique and study for my test tomorrow until I fall asleep."

After those words were uttered, all of the Naruto clones went to do what they were tasked to do, Naruto sighed, and watched the lead stick to his forehead, and then spun it with relative easy. "Time to study for my big test."

Unbeknown to him, Sasuke Uchiha also used from time to time the same grounds and see the destroyed that Naruto left in his anger. Not knowing the source, but knowing what he was feeling, Sasuke Uchiha trained harder to destroy four more trees in his path.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning...<strong>_

Naruto woke up and looked at the blue and orange jacket he had and thought to himself. "You know I love you and all, and you were just basically my attire for battle when I was a genin but you really would set off a whole lot of traps for me. I need something a little less discreet. I'll go shopping whenever I can... in the stores than doesn't quit discriminate against me. Heh." Naruto for now, tugged on the warm orange jacket and didn't bother to close the jacket for the probably sunny weather that was gonna be in Konoha, like usual.

Very confident in passing the exams, and damn near probably destroying it.

No need to hold back. No need to worry about anything.

He wouldn't be just overlooked anymore.

He wouldn't be weak at all.

Not his past, his present, and certain not his future.

* * *

><p><em>'Well, this is sad.' <em>Naruto said, as he sat down in a separately class from everybody else, except five other people divided evenly in the size of the room. Naruto sat down, ready with pencil and looked at his test. And was disappointed.

Very disappointed.

Everybody got a separate room with six total people in the room, excluding the test examiner.

Everybody got the same test, the same time, and the same points for each, even him.

And he wonder would it have been more a challenge if he was discriminated against.

_'"Number 1: What is Taijutsu? Wow, Iruka really wasn't kidding. This is extremely boring and almost useless.' _Naruto quickly jotted down the test in his little own world in the back of the classroom. _'"Number 2: Name The Five Elements", and for __extra credit__: "What are affinities?" Boring as hell.' _Naruto again jotted down his answers, but then thought to himself again.

_'Well, now that I think about it, even though this is easy as hell, I'm not having too much trouble with it at all. It would be bad if I did.' _Naruto then finished off the six question of the test, didn't blink about the seventh and the eighth was done as soon as he knew it. By the time he realized he was on his twenty question, which ask something relatively interesting about what was Uzu no Kuni now present-day, he thought, _'Hmm, The Land Of The Whirlpool is know present-day Wave Country. The Land Of The Waves. God, that brings memories. Can't wait until I see Tazuna and knock some sense into Inari's little ass.'_

Soon Naruto finished his test, and left the room, now learning he was the first out. The others inside were still struggling with their test. Naruto grinned, "Well, I bet they're mad the supposed dead-last finished before they did."

A Hinata Hyuuga looked at him as he confidently strode out the room, with a look of admiration and was tempted to run out the room to congratulate him... with a kiss, of course. Instead, she was given the desire to finish the test faster.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked slowly to where he was suppose to go for his projectile part of the test, wondering if he would see Sakura, Ino, or even Shikamaru in passing. Shikamaru, knowing him, would rather sleep the test at the last minute, fill out the answers quickly and leave saying it was a drag. Ino, from what he remembered was the smartest kunochi in the academy, second to his former crush, Sakura only, of course. Ino had her licked in everything else. Sakura definitely was gonna ace the Genin Exams' written part of the test, she was decent in throwing projectiles and very good when it came in knowing the main techniques the Ninja Academy taught, due to her excellent chakra control and very little chakra.<p>

He seriously wanted to see his good friend Sakura though. Not even out for a date. He long got over his crush for her, rather feeling simple platonic love for her. He missed her. Like everyone else, he wanted her death no faster than his own end.

But now he could prevent her from dying on him. She could even be stronger than before. And he could help her. He could.

Damn, being in the past, despite its cons, were eventually outweighed by its pros.

Putting those thoughts aside, Naruto took his time to get to the room for his projectile test.

When he got in, he gotten a seething glaze from the examiner. No doubt because he believe Naruto was Kyuubi-incarnate, which was even now extremely far from the truth but in the end, the man couldn't do anything to forge, or discriminate against the boy for the exam made him discard his hatred for Naruto for now.

This did not mean he would not try to launch the blades at Naruto.

The man threw all of the kunai and shuriken at Naruto but much to his surprise and further despise, Naruto flawlessly caught them.

The man grunted out, "Throw your weapons at the target and then get out, _demon_." Then the man smirked, "I bet you won't even hit the target at all with of them."

Naruto grinned back, and with a flick of his wrist, two kunai and two shuriken stars each hit the center, dead on. "You were saying, _sir_?"

Naruto then simply tossed the last of his projectiles, finger by finger and all of them unsurprisingly hit the center, further infuriating the chunnin teacher/examiner who glared hard at the target and then at Naruto.

Naruto's grin was the biggest pure shit-eating grin the man ever saw. "I'm finished. I'm guessing I passed that part of the test, right, _sensei_?"

Naruto then decided to turn away from the teacher, deciding to take his leave.

_Oh, the boy would pass, alright, _thought the teacher. _'But he won't live to tell the tale!'_

The man launched the kunai in a speed an academy student wouldn't even be able to see, let alone dodge. However, Naruto simply brought his hand to his head, and grabbed the kunai before it even could touch him. And with speed even he couldn't see, the teacher watched the kunai now lob itself with all of the kunai and shurikens Naruto had. All 17 projectiles were now in the center red circle.

The kunai as it flew carried a deadly velocity and force as it collided with the target. The target board sailed to the wall, bouncing off as soon as it hit it.

The man's stared at the board, and started to sweat.

Naruto grinned viciously at the man. "Oh, sorry, were you trying to give me extra cred? My fault for being so hasty. Well, I think I'll leave now and get to the chakra part of the exam now."

The man sputtered, and then, trying to get some of his wits yelled out, "Y-YEAH! GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM, YOU PIECE OF SHIT _DEMON!_"

Naruto practically slid out the room easily and walking past, without not really even paying attention to who was behind him.

Even though Naruto was practically a stupid idiotic pig who was had a perverse streak through him, Ino Yamanaka will never understand why the hell does everybody hate the shrimp.

* * *

><p>Finally Naruto came in the room where his techniques was to be test by the ever so reliable Iruka Umino and... Mizuki.<p>

Naruto did not like Mizuki. He never will like Mizuki and since this was his past and all, he would not ever like Mizuki.

It was because of Mizuki that Naruto came close of being stripped of being able to ever become a ninja. It was because of Mizuki Naruto learned the burden he once carried. And it was because of Mizuki that he learned only Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi truly cared for him, until Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade and a few more came around, of course but still.

Mizuki deserved his anger and he could not get over how much he despised the man, but Mizuki was not getting the satisfaction of making him out as a fool today.

Iruka breathed easily as Naruto Uzumaki came in, with a face of confidence for him. _'Come on, Naruto.'_

"Good day, Naruto Uzumaki. Today, we will ask you to perform three simple techniques for us. Judging on how well you execute the techniques, and how much flaws we see in it will determine how we will pass you or not. First technique: show us the Transformation Technique. You can turn into either me, or Mizuki."

Not wanted to turn into Mizuki at all, Naruto easily transformed to an another Iruka, much to Iruka's smile. Naruto's size, and stature fit Iruka, and Naruto even got the direction of his scar correctly!

"**Henge**– excellent." Declared Iruka. And Mizuki grinned, adding in his agreement.

"Next, Body Replacement. Replacement yourself with the chair over there." Iruka pointed.

Naruto flawlessly again did so. Iruka smiled even brighter. Mizuki grinned too.

"**Kawarimi –**excellent." Mizuki said after Naruto ended the technique.

"I got word that Naruto did great on his projectile test too, so his taijutsu is passable as well."

_'Better than passable,' _Iruka prided. _'We actually can pass him even if he can't do the __**Bunshin no Jutsu **__correctly. Well, better not tell him.'_

"Last technique: Do the Clone Technique."

"Alright," Naruto simply said and then did the necessary seals slowly for them to see, which was almost painful to Naruto. _'Hand-seals: they are much slower than before. Gotta also work on that.'_

Much to the great surprise of Iruka, and possibly the surprise and probably anger to Mizuki, Naruto's clone was not dead and "lifeless" on the floor like he did in the past.

"**Bunshin –**excellent. Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki! You passed the exams with... with flying colors!" Iruka grinned, and patted Naruto on the back. "Yes! You can now get the hell out my classes!"

"Hehehe! YES! Hahaha!" Naruto Uzumaki cheered, though the victory wasn't really very long as Iruka expected. Hell, Iruka expected Naruto to be hopping on desks, dancing like hell, but Naruto wasn't. Iruka grinned.

Iruka handed him his headband and watched Naruto take it and wear it with pride on his head. Iruka couldn't be even prouder.

_'Naruto has finally matured.'_

"Great job, Naruto. Let's celebrate with some ramen!"

"YEAH!" Naruto pumped. He honestly roared that – ramen was the food of the gods.

"Mizuki, ya can take over?"

"Sure, Iruka. Go treat him!" Mizuki said.

Iruka grinned at him as he took his leave and left the room.

Mizuki laughed at Naruto's cheerful yells, "Congrats, Naruto."

Naruto's pleased demeanor changed to a neutral tone with Mizuki, "Thanks, Mizuki."

Mizuki raised his eyebrow, "You know, Naruto, I think you could be rookie of the year this time around! Your scores were the best I seen well around, possibly even better than Sasuke Uchiha, and you scored flawlessly on the written test!"

"Yeah, I guess I did eh?" Naruto might had seemed to be sheepish and in happiness that Mizuki was praising him, however, Naruto's thoughts were more different. _'Of course I know what you are planning, Mizuki.'_

"You know, even though Iruka's not here, I think you deserve to get extra credit."

"Extra credit! Hahaha, really? That sounds awesome!" Naruto wisely decided to play coy with Mizuki. "Extra Credit~! Extra Credit~!" Naruto sung.

Mizuki laughed heartily, "Settle down now!"

Naruto wisely listened to his teacher, "So how do I get this extra credit?"

Mizuki shushed him. "Shh! Now, Naruto, extra credit doesn't come if you shout it out now."

"Hehehe, sorry."

Mizuki grinned, "I'm glad for your enthusiasm. Now listen, this test will test your speed, timing and stealth. It's an extra credit quest that is administered by all academy teachers. All you gotta do is the following-"

_'In the past and he still wants me to do the same thing. Too good. This is just too good.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mizuki said <em>what<em>?"

"He said in order to receive extra credit, all I gotta do is steal the Scroll Of Seals, and bring it to him by 7 tonight!" Naruto _innocently said, _smiling up at Iruka.

Naruto instead of letting Mizuki have everybody scapegoat him for being tricked into stealing the scroll again, went straight to Iruka's usual spot – Ichiraku's – and told him what Mizuki's "extra credit quest" was.

"Mizuki, that..." Iruka seethed. _'I shoulda know he was a traitor. And he was trying to bait in an academy student so he could take the fall?'_

"So... it's not extra credit that every teacher does?" Naruto asked, "confused" on why Mizuki would lie to him. "Why would Mizuki-sensei lie to me?"

"I really don't know, Naruto, but thanks for coming to me first instead of doing the 'quest' yourself." Iruka really sighed in relieve. 'I fear what woulda happened if he didn't come to me first to brag about the quest.'

"So... no extra credit?" Naruto sighed.

Iruka patted Naruto on the head. "The extra credit here is that you get five bowls of ramen today and next pay day comes, alright, Naruto?"

"YAY!" Naruto yelled, "Ramen~! Ramen~! Ramen~!"

Iruka laughed much more easier at Naruto's antics. However, keyed in when Naruto started talking again.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I haven't done pranks in a while now." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's been a good two weeks since I last caught you." Iruka said, still priding himself as the only one, out of the jounin and the chunnin and even the ANBU to catch Naruto Uzumaki without even having trouble.

"Hey, can I do one more prank?"

"What? No! Are you serious? Last time, you tried blowing up the Yondaime's face with exploding tags!" Iruka bellowed.

"But it'll be the last one this time!" Naruto whined.

"No! Argh, what the hell you wanna do now, brat?"

"Play a trick on someone!"

"Oh, I feel bad for the soul who would get pranked then!" Iruka shook his head and dived back into his miso ramen.

"Well, how about Mizuki-sensei!"

"WH-What you say?" Iruka was surprised again.

Naruto grinned to himself, vicious. _'Gotcha.'_

"How about we trick Mizuki-sensei like he tried to trick me! We can get him back for trying to get the scroll!"

"Naruto... that's-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's a bad idea, but we can still have-"

"Let's do it." Iruka suddenly said.

"Whut?" Naruto played surprised.

"Let's go and prank him." _'Can't believe I ever say the word 'prank' again and wanna do it to someone.'_

"Awesome! And I got a plan too!"

"Oh? You? Planning!" As if him passing flawlessly today was a great surprise. A great pleasure to him, but still a surprise, nonetheless.

"Hey, shaddup!" Naruto yelled honestly annoyed. _'Geez, it's like everybody in this goddamn village thinks I'm too stupid to plan shit.'_ "Listen to my plan, dammit!"

Iruka chuckled. "Sorry, Naruto. Just playing a little. Now run that plan by me."

* * *

><p><em>'You know, this ain't a stupid plan at all.' <em>Iruka inwardly said as he was "searching" for one Naruto Uzumaki, knowing fully well Mizuki was on his way too. _'Actually, this is pretty damn slick.'_

Naruto grinned, looking down at the Scroll Of Seals. Iruka swooped down.

Naruto gasped out, "Iruka-sensei..." He grinned and laughed, "So you caught me, eh?"

Iruka wrapped his knuckles on Naruto's head and applied some pressure, "_You fool! _You got the whole village looking after you! What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto grinned, "It's all good though, Iruka-sensei. Don'tcha know? This is the extra-credit quest Mizuki-sensei said to do."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Mizuki-sensei said what to you? There's no extra-credit quest!"

Naruto blinked, "But, Mizuki-sensei said I can get extra credit if I steal the- Mi-Mizuki-sensei." Naruto called out, seeing Mizuki on the tree above Iruka-sensei and him.

Said man, with a Fuma Shuriken on his back grinned down at Naruto and Iruka, "This is just too perfect. Excellent work Naruto! Now, the Scroll Of Seals – hand it to me."

Iruka growled, "Traitor. No. Naruto don't hand him the scroll!"

"Huh? Why?"

"The extra-credit, Naruto!" Mizuki said once more.

"There isn't any!" Iruka bellowed. "Don't listen to him, Naruto."

Mizuki frowned at his former fellow teacher, and had an evil smile plastered on his face, suddenly. "Hey, Naruto. You know, I'll tell you something even better than extra-credit."

"B-better than extra cred? What? What?" Naruto energetically said.

Iruka frowned, _'Wait, what he would be telling Naruto? Unless...' _His eyes widened, the prank being forgotten. _'Wait, no!'_

"Naruto... want to know why everyone hates you in this village?"

Naruto blinked, playing the boy he once was when Mizuki first told him this. "Why do they hate me?"

Iruka's eyes widened. He was telling him _that_. "No Mizuki, you can't!"

Mizuki laughed. "Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village and was told to be defeated and killed. However, the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill It. It had to be sealed into a baby. Around that time;"

Naruto blinked. "A law?"

Mizuki nodded, the evil smirk reaching the height on his. "Yes, brat! A law that said that nobody was allowed to reveal that Naruto Uzumaki is the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Iruka growled, "You bastard! You're a traitor and a liar."

"Iruka-sensei's right."

Mizuki looked back at Naruto with confusion. "What?"

"You said the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside a baby." Naruto neutrally said back. This really didn't faze him. Mizuki was an idiot back then and now he was twice the fool.

"That's right, and-"

"So how could I be the Kyuubi no Kitsune, if it was sealed inside me?" Naruto defiantly argued back, ignoring Iruka's incredulous look. "You're a fool. A fool whose too stupid to realize that maybe me and Kyuubi are two separate entities" _'There isn't even a Nine-Tailed Fox anymore anyway.' _He added himself at the end.

Mizuki sputtered, while Naruto rose with a kunai to his face. "It's over for you, Mizuki. You lose here."

Mizuki then laughed his shock off, "Just like a demon. Yes, accept what you are."

"You can't beat us."

"Hah, you and scar-boy here?" Mizuki sneered, "I can kill you in my sleep, Nine-Tails."

Naruto smirked, "There isn't anyway to beat you?"

"No, you fool, now die-Urh!" Mizuki then fell from the tree mysteriously.

A clone stood up from the tree, who simply chopped Mizuki in the back of the head.

Yeah, Naruto plays dirty.

Iruka looked in awe. "A clone can't do that! That-That was a Shadow Clone!" Then, he glared at Naruto, "You actually stole the Scroll?"

"Well, old man Sarutobi gave me a copy of the Scroll Of Seals and I figured since you were busy trying to 'find me', hell, I learn a technique or two." In all honesty, Naruto did make a copy, at least to cover why he had the technique but Sarutobi didn't know.

The plan went smooth.

Tell Sarutobi what happened.

Lead Mizuki to the spot.

Make him think that he had the upper hand.

Beat him.

Turn him in.

Go home, and train your ass off.

_Sarutobi smiled, "Well, thank you for telling me this about Mizuki but wouldn't it be easier to simply let my ANBUs deal with him?"_

_Naruto grinned back, "Nah! I say we take care of him ourselves! We got this old man, no problem!"_

_Sarutobi laughed slightly, "Well, I say this is one of the only of your pranks I approve of you, my boy. You have my full permission to do what you see fit but do bring Mizuki back alive and in relative good health."_

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto was further greeted with a hug from his teacher.

"You're not a monster." Iruka said, tears brimming down his eyes. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, just the jailor of the Kyuubi. You're not him."

"I know." Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

_**End.**_

Edit: Aww, I miss the power charts! =0

Moves And Abilities At Younger Naruto's Current Disposal/Will Be At His Disposal:

Shadow Clone Technique  
>Rasengan (One-handed without clones)<br>Wind Release: Rasengan (With Clones)  
>Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (With Clones, cannot be thrown; he decided he will not use it cause he has no more advanced healing from Kyuubi)<br>Sage Mode (Estimated Time Of Mode Ending: 5 Minutes)  
>Several Wind Jutsu That Do Not Require Huge Amounts Of Chakra Control<br>Several Seal Techniques That Do Not Require Huge Amounts Of Chakra Control  
>And anymore things I can think of...<p>

**NOTE: Naruto has no advance healing. However, his healing factor is still higher than most humans, similar to the Yin Healing Wound Destruction technique Kabuto wields. It's not enough to do the Rasenshuriken without suffering the damage. Naruto can also die quite easier in this fic but we both know that won't happen. Hehehe.**

Hope you guys are enjoying this experimental story.


	3. Teammates

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. If I did, more gritter, more bloody and more sexy would be my themes for the show.

* * *

><p>Chakra was something that made anyone who had it in spades something of a god.<p>

Chakra could do something as small as move an object to bend reality, and write a newer law of physics.

He done that.

He had written a law that yes, yes you could hop from the past to the future.

Yes, you could repair it, or even write newer tales in the story.

This was his story, this was his world.

And he was going to make the best of it whatever he could.

Naruto's been here for two days and already he has rewritten the past to his liking.

Mizuki was stripped of his chunin rank and Naruto thought that it would be a long time until he saw him again. The cover up of why Mizuki wasn't there the day they would be picked in teams was obvious to him now that it had ever been before. Oh the small things he missed as a boisterous, young spirit.

Naruto has been doing a lot of thinking in his time as Iruka and him dragged Mizuki's body back to the Third Hokage.

Naruto Uzumaki realized he was not the same boy he was before. More powerful, sure, but less with innocence, and the desire to forgive.

If he thought about it, when it comes down to it, he was was willing to even kill someone who was suppose to be a blood brother of his. He was willing to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

But was Sasuke the same person he was in his own future? Would Sasuke become the ruthless, cold-hearted killer pawn of Madara Uchiha? Would he?

Naruto knew the answer was complicated.

He was different, that much was obvious but so was the world. He made it different. His presence simply here was different. He himself made his memories fake. They were never real. His future, wasn't a future anymore. Not his anyway if he had the ability to change it.

Fate – as Neji said to him in the Chunnin Exams – could not be controlled. Naruto never believed such bullshit in his life. Never once believed it. So... would the world change before him? Would there even be any obstacles he had to go to?

Hell, did even the Akatsuki organization function?

Naruto believe it did completely just that. Even if he was not a Human Sacrifice anymore – technically speaking – there were at least Gaara who was, right? And what of the others? Personally, the only Jinchurriki that Naruto knew of, or even bother to care about, was Gaara, for he had been his companion until the end.

"_Naruto, don't do this. You don't need to keep running, my friend. We need to stay together." Gaara held Naruto's shoulder with a gentle grip. "We are blood brothers – we stick together."_

"Gaara – you have been my friend for a long time now." Naruto nodded. "Yes, we stay together, but only when I'm strong enough to protect everyone."

"Naruto, you need to stop burdening yourself with their deaths-"

"'Burdening myself with their deaths'? No, I am not carrying any burdens. I am carrying one thousands laments for my fallen village, and her inhabitants. All the people who died, innocent or not, didn't deserve to die that day Madara struck the village. And then,

Sasuke Uchiha _killed __her_ _right in front of me." Naruto had let out a haunting laugh, something that Gaara hasn't seen for a long time. Something he felt from his own self. "Gaara, I will train day in and day out. Find a way to kill Madara and Sasuke and save this world, even if I have to do the impossible."_

"And what would that be, my friend?" Gaara whispered, saddened at the display of the once-happy man gone deep inside the darker plains of revenge.

"I honestly don't know. But you know me – I train like crazy already. I will defeat them, and avenge my people, Gaara. Anyway I see fit."

And that was the last time he talked to Gaara. Naruto had disappeared into the night before Gaara could give any reason to stay and fight with him.

Naruto's leave was more painful than he could ever do, and immediately when he put on his sandals, he thought, _'Maybe, maybe we could fight together'_.

…

But in the end, he ran as far as he could, off the coasts of the Land Of Wind, took a boat, whatever he could do, and went west as far as he could. The Elemental Countries weren't the only part of the world, for there had been miles and miles of land inhabited by no one. He could not watch another friend die in front of him. He always knew if he was with someone, they would die because of him. They wanted him. They wanted him even when he had just absorbed the Nine-Tails. Madara was just too powerful.

And thinking about that just got him more pissed off than usual.

But other "what-ifs" plagued his mind too, something he could not stop.

"What... if Madara Uchiha wasn't even alive?" Naruto said, as he stood up on the ceiling of his room, doing one of his homemade chakra control exercises, not bothered by the usual uncomfortable feeling of being upside down. "What if I came back for nothing?"

However, the thought of "coming back for nothing" was abolished. Madara Uchiha destroyed his Konoha. His Konoha. He killed people, exercised no restrain from destroying Konohagakure and its people – didn't even think straight of eviscerating children in his path either. His desire to kill Naruto and start the world anew was palpable. His hatred for Konoha was seen on the silver gleam of his sword. And Naruto still couldn't beat him.

Madara had both the resources, the elements, and two of the most powerful doujutsu by his side. Rinnegan in one hand stole from the late Nagato. And then the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he had that he even took from his blind brother. Madara was ruthless, and Sasuke learned his ruthlessness from Madara.

Naruto had no remorse, no desire, and no will to go and convince Madara to stop his ways, should he turn up. The minute he seen Tobi, the idiotic facade of Madara Uchiha, was the minute he would spend trying to kill the man.

The thing he had that he didn't back then was the element of surprise. If he wanted to, he could even kill Orochimaru and stop Sasuke from falling from darkness for good. Not that he was currently superior to the man but the fact was that Orochimaru was too arrogant to make anything possible. He could stop it all!

..At least that's what he believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 2 – Teammates_

* * *

><p>"Seriously though, we have come to a part of our lives when we're- we don't fit anymore." Naruto said to his orange jacket, who was just laying on his bed, silent as ever. Naruto sighed. "You're suppose to be with Naruto Uzumaki, not <em>me<em>."

Naruto however threw on the warm jacket and pants he had. He seriously needed to shop.

Well, maybe after his teams get picked today, he would go down to the shopping district of Konoha and go search for a shop that didn't discriminate against him. Oh, shops had never again done so after everybody knew Naruto defeated Pein. Everybody, except the few shrewd too stuck in their ways – of course – had earn a newfound reverence, love and downright worship of Naruto Uzumaki. There was even a day dedicated to the defeat of Pein by Naruto! The only festival he went to.

It was a little annoying to be back to this old hatred he felt from the people because of the former entity that was the Kyuubi. Every time he would get a glare from a shopkeeper watching the little yellow head pass by, Naruto amusingly gave the owner an one finger salute and walked closer and closer to the Academy.

In the small of his eyes, he seen something that shoulda been the mark-out funniest thing of the year. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were _racing _to the Academy, no doubt to get a seat next to heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. Back then, he woulda been said to hear Sakura thought Sasuke to be cuter to him, but from what it's worth: he really didn't care anymore. Well, at least until she got pick on his team.

_If _she got picked on his team.

Not like before when he knew he had poor grades on tests, and poor grades in general in the Academy, Naruto never did excellent like he did yesterday on his test. Hell, if Mizuki wasn't lying, he could well be Rookie Of The Year.

_'Rookie Of The Year?'_He thought with a scoff. As much as he hated the derogatory word, "Dead-Last", "Rookie Of The Year" was simply a stupid title that meant nothing in the real world outside Konoha. As if he needed that title to feel good about his self, like the egotistic braggart that was Sasuke Uchiha at this point.

Man, he really didn't like Sasuke Uchiha as much he thought he did, he joked. Sasuke was a brat back then and he had no reason to be one, even if he understood why he adopted such an unbearable attitude. Even if Itachi killed off all of his family, he could understand why he wanted to avenge clan now more than in the past.

_'Ironic, isn't it?'_

But the ordeal should have humbled the Uchiha scion instead of turn him. If Sasuke wasn't a power-hungry, jealous little boy, Naruto wouldn't even worry about that Madara Uchiha.

And that's why he would do everything in his power to stop him.

_'….But still, "Rookie Of The Year"? Me? Ha! I got bigger plans to deal with, like beating Madara to the ground and being Hokage!' _

Naruto snickered as Sakura and Ino fought to get into the door. When Sakura came in, a memory of her slapping him out the way to get to Sasuke, let alone _sit down _next to him made him groan. He immediately moved the hell out the way of the hellcat and let her do the hell she wanted to do. Geez, he couldn't wait until Sakura blossomed into a younger Tsunade – he would seriously not miss the puppy-love schoolgirl Sakura was.

...On second thought though, he seriously did not miss the punches either. Younger Tsunade would have to wait in line patiently like his Rasenshuriken.

* * *

><p>Naruto moved as Sakura and Ino fought over the seat next to the Uchiha, who sat at the wall of the aisle. He then tried to go sit down, next to whoever, but suddenly very annoyed when Shikamaru saw him walking up to the top of the class and asked, like an ass, why was he here.<p>

"See this, ass? It's my headband symbolizing I passed the Genin Exams." Naruto growled out in sarcasm.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, laying his head back down and going back to sleep.

"Seems like they let even dead-last pass the exams, right Akamaru?" Kiba interjected, in a aisle across from where Shikamaru's was at. The dog barked in response to Kiba's question.

"Explaining why they let you passed, Kiba." Naruto smartly said back.

"I guess they been too tired seeing a three-year failure in the Academy." Kiba smirked.

Naruto grinned back, and said back cattily, "Like they were too tired of your stink mutt odor, kibbles?"

"You son of a bit-" Kiba started, cocking his fist back.

"Sit down, and shut up before I decide to keep you two in ." Iruka finally said, as he entered the classroom. Both promptly shut up and sat down calmly in seats, Kiba sitting next to Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto sitting not too far from Choji Akimichi. Kiba and Naruto truly annoyed him with their childish bickering and fighting in the classroom. Always disrupted his lessons.

Thank _god _they were leaving today.

"Now, onto more pressing matters. As of today, you are all graduates of the Academy." A majority of the class yelled in genuine relief, bliss and excitement. Iruka laughed at their pleasure. "Settle down now, settle down. Yes, you're graduates of the Academy now, but always know as you leave here, remember what you came here for. You came to be ninjas, to serve the village and its people and have both a body and mind that will not yield from learning. As you leave, leave with the Will Of Fire."

_'The Will Of Fire... That old saying...'_Naruto said to himself. Nostalgia never ceased to come back to him.

"Now," Iruka said, departing from his heartfelt speech. "You'll be assigned into teams of three and assigned to a jounin teacher. There are 12 teams this year. That's pretty good, considering last year..."

Iruka's announcement of teams that weren't 'Team 7' fell on deaf ears. He waited patiently to hear Team 7's members clearly.

"Team 7's members this year is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and-"

_'This is it. This is it...'_

"-And Kiba Inuzuka. Your teacher is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka Umino finally announced.

_'Oh.'  
><em>And just like that, his history had been changed.

* * *

><p>They waited until Kurenai Yuuhi came to pick them up, with Kakashi's new Team 7 waiting only across the room and Asuma Sarutobi's Team 10.<p>

Then a few minutes after Iruka left, and the other groups of team started to leave, Kurenai picked them up, before Asuma came to pick his team or Kakashi's.

It felt strange not being apart of Team 7, stranger than what it felt when he was still trying to get Sasuke Uchiha back to the Leaf. Even when Sasuke left to pursue power and vengeance, he still believed in Team 7. He still believe Sasuke to be apart of Team 7. What happened to Kakashi?

Didn't Kakashi want him to be his student? Surely he knew Naruto was the Fourth's son?

Or maybe was it because Sasuke was the last Uchiha and Kakashi technically was the only active Sharingan user in Konoha and Sarutobi felt Kakashi was needed to keep Sasuke in check?

Or maybe simply Kurenai Yuuhi simply wanted him to be apart of the team?

He didn't know but he pretty much was sitting there, pouting and pondering on why did Fate change hands?

Suddenly, Naruto realized what he told Neji. Destiny and Fate is what you made of it with your decisions and actions, not what was predetermined as such. He gotta keep telling himself that he wasn't the same as before.

He wasn't Naruto Uzumaki: The Boy Who Wanted Sasuke Uchiha Back but Naruto Uzumaki: The Boy Who Came For Another Try At Life.

He didn't have any personal reasons on why he did not like Team 8. Frankly, Hinata Hyuuga in the future became a dear friend of him up until the end. He never even got to see her off before he even left...

And here he was, ignoring the girl who probably just got enough courage to ask him what's wrong. _'She probably thinks I'm depressed I'm not on Sakura's team.'_

"I'm okay, Hinata." Naruto warmly said to her with a nice smile. "Thanks for asking."

The girl nodded meekly, unable to look him in the eyes anymore, blushing crazily in front of him. Naruto almost chuckled at the site. Funny how the Hinata he remembered was a tempest of deadly strikes and power being able to still blush in front of him like a puppy. This Hinata would be no different, would be a strong warrior right before he could say anything else different.

Naruto never forgot how Hinata Hyuuga told him that she loved him. The feeling wasn't mutual or anything, but it had made him... _warm_, warmer than anything he had ever felt before. Before then, nobody had told him they loved him before, no one. Jiraiya and Tsunade loved him, but they never told him that. Iruka's brotherly for him was palpable but never did he ever say such a thing. Not Teuchi, Ayame, Sakura, or Kakashi had said so. He had felt warm when she said that. He wouldn't forget.

Sadly however, he could not return any feelings for her, no matter how much he would like. He loved her instead... But maybe Hinata Hyuuga would be someone he would fall for. Yeah, she would but not anytime sooner. Not when he had work to do.

That's why he didn't say anything back. It was cruel to her that he didn't say anything back but it would be cruel for him to go on and get her when the world was _in flames_.

Shino Aburame was a cool guy. Very quiet, but very strong and intelligent, though it still probably held no candle to Shikamaru's tactical mind. He had no hatred for Naruto, no desire to say anything snippy back and he wasn't arrogant. All he was was frankly neutral towards Naruto, at least until Shino heard of some of the things Naruto did after the Chunnin Exams. Respectful towards Naruto Shino has always had, and that Naruto liked more than most of the other people he interacted with in the Konoha 11.

Kurenai Yuuhi was someone he didn't especially care about since he never had a huge connection with her, but after Asuma died, he and Shikamaru both made sure they properly visited her little baby boy, though Shikamaru more than him anyway. He always took Asuma's death as his own. The man spent time out to help him with his Wind Affinity and he ended up dying after it. Naruto wouldn't forget that.

Kurenai had waved her fingers at the children and asked them come with her.

"So, you're Team 8, huh? I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, genjutsu specialist, and I'm gonna be your jounin for the next few years. I'll be quick and right to the point – this is my first year with Genin but my second time tutoring such youngsters like you three. So, how about I get to know you better? Hobbies, what fields you specialize in and what fields you want to specialize in and then finally your desires in life. We'll start with you." She pointed to Shino.

Shino quietly spoke up in a melodic voice, "My name is Shino Aburame. I specialize in my clan's insect techniques and I do not what else field I want to specialize in. My hobbies are collecting more bugs to my current collection and my desire is to become a clan leader."

Kurenai smiled at Shino and threw a glance at Hinata, "You, Hyuuga-san?"

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga, but yo-you already knew that Kurenai-san. I specialize in my clan's techniques... th-though, I'm not good at it," This earned a frown from Kurenai and the same from Naruto. Shino's expression hadn't changed. "I don't know what field do I want.. to sp-specialize in but I want to be able to make... p-people proud of me." Hinata shot a small glance at Naruto Uzumaki, who stared back at Hinata Hyuuga intenstly. Hinata squeaked and averted from Naruto's glance.

Kurenai sighed, _'Don't worry, Hinata. We'll get you some confidence...' _She herself glanced shortly at Naruto, which he easily pick up.

_'So that's why she wanted me on the team. She knows Hinata's crush on me, and I would be a great boost in her confidence if I'm here.' _Naruto concluded to himself.

"And you, boy?" Kurenai said last to him.

Naruto decided to play loud and boisterous. "Hey! Naruto Uzumaki here! I specialize – I guess – in making clones," This gotten curious glances from Hinata and Shino. Kurenai's expression did not change. "-But I wanna like specialize in just about everything! Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu – I wanna do it all!" Kurenai smiled after the "Genjutsu" part. "My hobbies is training, making ramen and eating ramen but my dream is to one day be the strongest ninja in my village."

"No Hokage now?" Kurenai asked, amused by Naruto's cheer expression.

"Maybe that, but I rather be the strongest... to protect my people." Naruto closed his eyes, and gently smiled.

Kurenai chuckled when she saw Hinata's eyes shine in awe of the boy and she seen that Shino even had a ghost of a small smile on his face. Well, she would hope, as she couldn't see under his coat.

"I like all of your dreams and so, I'll make you achieve them the best way possible. I'll be frank and tell you why I chose you three to be my students this year. I want a team to specialize in speed, stealth, tracking, intelligence and power. Hinata with your Byakugan, you can scout enemies from afar. Shino, with your bugs, you can share information about the enemies location and even 'tag' bugs on your enemies to know their locations."

"So, what about me? I don't have any special tracking skills at all." Naruto asked Kurenai. "All I have is clones."

"And that's exactly why you do have tracking skills. Your special kind of clones can interact with your surroundings much better than the simple Clone Technique and you can make hundreds of them at once. They can also fill up a forest, and they can easily sweep the forest for enemies. Also, as bonus, they can even share memories and info with you, the moment you dispel them." Kurenai responded, also telling Naruto what he already knew. "And you do want to learn moves from every main technique class, isn't that right?" Seeing Naruto's nodded, she continued, "Add in an ability to track and sensor out the opponent, and you can be the team's sensor. Can't go wrong with that or you could anything else you like. Whatever you want. That goes the same for you two." She nodded at Hinata Hyuuga and Shino, who both was pondering what kinda clones Naruto had that could interact with their surroundings, let alone make a hundred of them.

"Let's do some Taijutsu drills at the training grounds we're assigned to. Come along."

And so they did that.

* * *

><p>Kurenai looked to the side, as she observed all three train together using Taijutsu. Hinata seemed to be either the most balanced of the three or a close second. Her taijutsu strikes were fast, precise and dangerous – obviously – but Hinata possibly choose to lower her power and speed in most of her strikes against Shino and Naruto. She was adept in the Gentle Fist style, although she probably didn't try to show it. The girl lack too little of confident in herself to strike with the intention to hurt. She had precision on her side, but dampened her own speed and power.<p>

Shino's taijutsu was good but nothing worthwhile or shocking. It was simple and showed signs of not diverting from the Academy's taijutsu for now. Still, when he struck, he struck hard and could easily defend himself against Hinata and Naruto. His speed was well above academy-student speed, probably crossing in the Hi-Genin territory, but was slightly slower than Hinata. He at least showed more speed than Hinata in her attacks but he didn't

Naruto's taijutsu was probably the most bizarre display of frenzied attacks. When he cocked his left fist, he attacked with his right. When he cocked his right fist, he attacked with his left. And sometimes, he cocked both of his fist, and attacked with his feet. Most of his strikes did hit Shino and Hinata, but something told her he was dampening power and possibly even speed when it came to striking his opponents. She didn't think it was a confidence problem like Hinata, but more like he was... holding back. She didn't know why he would. He was not afraid to use every part of his body to attack. From his fingers to his toes, from one elbow to another, Naruto attacked with every part of him and not just one concentrated part like Hinata or Shino. His off-the-wall attacks were highly unpredictable. He also used his surroundings to attack the opponent. Naruto would bounce off a tree to land attacks if he had to. Then his stamina was also the largest of the three, making him last longer then the two.

Although Hinata seemed to be the obvious Taijutsu specialist of the group due to her Hyuuga blood, Naruto definitely was adept in fighting as well, despite not having any clan or family members or anything.

Next was Ninjutsu. Kurenai urged them to show some of their techniques. Shino seemed the greater one of that area. While it was true Naruto wielded the Shadow Clone Technique, a technique that make a "shit-load of clones" – as Naruto said – she knew, Naruto lacked more techniques in his arsenal, and lacked control... From what she knew anyway, much to the amusement of one Naruto Uzumaki. Shino showed about quite an amount of techniques and his bugs themselves "counted" as a technique. Hinata had no outside ninjutsu techniques aside from the Transformation, Clone, and Rope-Escape Technique, to which were good but not enough to show adept she was with Ninjutsu. She also knew how very few Hyuuga members go out their ways to learn other techniques other than their bloodline techniques.

She knew they had no ability in Genjutsu, so she decide to test something else.

Three kunai landed by their feet. "Here. Use these kunai to mark how far you get up the tree."

"What are we doing, Kurenai-sensei?"

"A chakra control exercise, Naruto-kun." Kurenai answered.

"Chakra control? What's that?" Naruto asked, not afraid to ask any questions about something he didn't understand.

"Chakra control is the ability to conserve and control your chakra. This concept was thought up a long time ago. Too many rookie ninjas long ago poured too much chakra into their techniques and so died by chakra exhaustion. Which in came the invention of hand-seals to help you control your techniques much better. However, most of the time it wasn't enough, thus came several chakra control exercises. If you pour too much chakra in your attacks without second though, these days there are ways around it, but it would leave you severely tired and weakened. Your enemies will not hesitate after watching you waste your chakra in an attack. And you won't have chakra always at your disposal."

Kurenai did take a second to glance at Naruto. _'His chakra is massive, even without using the Kyuubi's chakra but he does need better control over his chakra it seems. The __**Kage Bunshin's **__affect on him maybe be nullified due to his larger chakra level but he still needs better chakra control if he wants to learn other ninjutsu.'_

Naruto nodded and stared at the kunai. _'Well, besides the clones at home training and do chakra control exercises on my ceiling, this should also help my chakra control.'_

"So we run up and that's it?" Naruto asked, "How do we do the technique?"

"Maybe a demonstration will come in handy." Kurenai said easily, as she walked up the tree. Putting a foot to the trunk and then her other, she showed what the exercise was doing. Her feet was firmly sticking to the bark and did not falter.

"This is what you got to do. Apply chakra to your feet and it will work. However, you need an certain amount applied to your feet. Too little, and you fall off." She demonstrated, and she started to fall off the tree. However, she landed on her feet. Then she again walked up to the tree. "Too much and this will happen." She applied more chakra and then suddenly she bounced off the tree, breaking the bark on the tree. She again landed on her feet. "That is why you must put the right amount of chakra in your feet."

"Oh, cool! I'm definitely gonna ace this!" Naruto boasted, bringing a small smile from Hinata and Kurenai.

"Well, if there is no further questions, get to it, students." Kurenai said, grinning at them.

Hinata took a tree in between Shino's and Naruto's. She glanced in Naruto's direction, and managed to squeak out, "Good luck, Naru-Naruto-kun, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded and Naruto grinned, "Definitely. Same for you and Shino."

"I expect you two at the top." Shino simply announced. Naruto could get used to the not-so arrogant boy.

"Ready? Go!"

Kurenai watched all three race up the tree, and was pleased to see all three ran up and reached the top. She was not surprised to see Hinata and Shino make it up there with ease but to see Naruto up there too?

_'Members of the Hyuuga clan already have natural good chakra control due to their average amount of chakra, and Aburame already teach their young chakra control exercises to keep themselves from being devoured from the insides by their bugs, but one thing I don't understand is why Naruto is up there? His chakra levels are huge! Also judging from his questions before, it doesn't seem like he knew what chakra control exercises were... unless he did and I judged too quick! Well, let's see something else.'_

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would get it so quick!" Kurenai yelled from the ground she stood on, looking up at the three on the top branches of the tree, either sitting like Hinata was or standing like Shino and Naruto was. "Looks like you three have good chakra control. However, lets see how good it really is! Everyone get down!"

The three followed Kurenai until they saw a nearby river near the main hub of the training grounds. She grinned. "Alright, wasn't gonna do this on the first day of us training but since you three sped through the tree exercise so easily, I think we try something else."

"Like?" Naruto asked.

"Like the Water Surface Walking Exercise this time."

"W-Water walking?" Hinata timidly asked this time around.

Kurenai grinned, "That's right. This exercise is also a chakra control exercise but it's much more harder than the Tree Walking Exercise. In this one, you do the opposite of what you do with the tree exercise. Water is like life. It shifts and it moves about. In order to do this exercise you must emit a constant amount of chakra from your feet but be ready for movement. The slightest ripple is the slightest movement. You must change the amount of chakra then. It will shift from high, with the huge amount of ripples, to low, with the smallest amount of ripples. Demonstrated as here." Kurenai smiled, as she stood up on the water, perfect. "Do too much, you will fly off. Do too little, and you will sink. If you do this to the point of mastering it, you'll be so used to the change in chakra that you won't even feel a thing."

Kurenai watched with some sick satisfaction as Shino Aburame dropped into the water. Seeing the stoic boy sputter out the water and spiting out liquid out his mouth and nose, Kurenai laughed a little, "Don't rush into it now. Take your time."

Hinata, the less confident of the team, approached the water in a more cautious manner. Gingerly stepping on the surface of the water, which felt "flat" to her, she reached out again with her other foot. Soon, she was standing on the water surface. However, putting her two feet down had created ripples, and Hinata's expression was almost close to a panic. No, it _was_a panic. Hinata Hyuuga, unfortunately fell in, next to the spot Shino just did. Shino dragged himself out the water, soaked. Kurenai laughed cheerfully at Shino's hard look. "Oops, maybe I shoulda told you guys to take off clothing you weren't willing to get wet. Maybe you should do that, Naruto."

Unfortunately much to the disappointment to a certain _wet _Hyuuga, Naruto shook his head and stuck his tongue out to his teacher, "Nah, Kurenai-sensei! I'm definitely not gonna need to!"

"Confidence will be your downfall, Naruto-kun." Kurenai shook her head.

"Not this time." Naruto smirked, and Kurenai watched in amazement as Naruto didn't stand or even walk on the river, but damn near _skated _on the water surface. "Whoo! Look at me, Kurenai-sensei!"

_'Good god! How, how is he doing that? On his first try? Is he a chakra control genius or something? Wasn't he ranked dead-last in the Academy? No way a dead-last would be able to do this on his first try. Beginner's luck towards the trees but water walking takes days, sometimes weeks for fresh genin!' _The fact that Naruto was surfing on the water surface told her he couldn't have been just what meets the eyes. In her eyes, she was a simple, naïve boy who might become what he wants to be with years of training, but what he was doing now, was something almost at a genius level!

"Na-Naruto-kun, wow..." Hinata saying as she made it back to shore, in awe again today.

Even Shino was looking at Naruto with awe and some understandable jealously, although none so much like a certain Uchiha would feel at this point. "Naruto Uzumaki... Strange. You have never show this skill in the Academy."

* * *

><p>Kurenai looked at her students take their leave, but looked at the spot Naruto Uzumaki left from. <em>'He's... better than what I expected...'<em>

When she thought on how she got Naruto Uzumaki onto her team, she thought how much of a steal it was. Hopefully it payed off. Seemed like it anyway.

_"Hokage-sama, if you may let me, I wish to take Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame under my wing."_

_This earned a surprised glance from Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage. "Oh? And pray tell why would you want to do so."_

_"I want this new team I have this year to specialize in tracking, control, and stealth. The Byakugan is perfect in locating, reading and tracking enemies. Aburame clan members specialize also in locating and tracking with their bugs as well."_

_"What about Naruto, Kurenai?"_

_"Naruto has a boundless potential should he use it wisely. He could be a great tracker as the Shadow Clone Technique can not only make clones to interact with its surroundings but also share information with each other as soon as the user dispels the clones. If he ever gotten better chakra control, think on how powerful he could be?"_

_Sarutobi smiled, and nodded. "Well since Kakashi isn't even here to try and fight to get Naruto, you will be able to take him, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame under your wing. Do train them to the best of your ability, Kurenai-san."_

_Kurenai smiled back, happy at her victory. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."_

"So, Kurenai-san, are you happy with your new team? I figure this team was much better suited for your taste than last years." Sarutobi said, taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I am very please with this team – _very pleased_." Kurenai said, with a small smile.

"Oh?" Hokage Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, they did much better than expected."

"Do tell."

"They have solid taijutsu skills, good ninjutsu skills for genin, and much better chakra control then I first expected. They even got the tree exercise on the first try."

"Oh really?" Sarutobi said with a smile. "These generations I seen in my lifetime do keep getting stronger and stronger these days."

"You don't know. I mean, on the first try! But that wasn't the greatest part."

"No?" Sarutobi's eyebrow quirked. "What was?"

"Naruto Uzumaki has the best chakra control I seen in most genin, and even in the chunnin levels! He did tree exercises and water walking so easily! Almost like was a Genius!" Kurenai exclaimed, still shocked that _Naruto_of all people did all that.

"Naruto did all that?" Sarutobi pondered. "Hmm..." _'...Very interesting. Naruto didn't show signs of being a... "Genius" before, although because of his pranks, I have seen a lot of holes in our securities... and he hasn't caught by any of my people, even my ANBU...'_

"Something even tells me that he knew how to do Water Walking and Tree Walking Exercises from the beginning! But how could that be? Genin aren't suppose to know that!" Kurenai gasped again to herself, while Sarutobi took this time out to take a drag out his pipe and blow out hot smoke.

"Very interesting, that Naruto. He never ceases to surprise me." Sarutobi's raspy chuckle was loud enough for the red eye beauty, Kurenai Yuuhi. "But I think 'Genius' is a word that could never applied to Naruto."

"Hokage-sama?" Kurenai questioned, confused at the suddenly insult at Naruto.

"Naruto is much better than a Genius because a Genius lacks the experience and life Naruto has dealt with. Naruto has shown that with hard work, he could surpass the stereotypical word 'Genius' and make something better of himself." Sarutobi grinned to her. "I will admit that years of Naruto pranking has spotted out glaring holes in our systems of security and if he wanted to, he could have just stolen anything from any place without anyone knowing such. He is our number one most surprising ninja for a reason. The day he ceases to amaze me would be the day I ceased to exist." Sarutobi laughed to himself. "I'm hoping I do see Naruto become a great man before my time though. We already had the Fourth Hokage. Naruto's potential is as great as The Fourth was." Kurenai was shocked at Sarutobi's praise. Yes, Naruto was definitely not what a dead-last was but to compare him to the Yondaime? This early?

Sarutobi spoke to Kurenai again as he took his pipe and set it down next to him on his desk. He looked into her, and smiled, "Perhaps you should try to keep this team, Kurenai-san. I think they have a storm brewing ahead of them."

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Note: Affinities soon!<p> 


	4. Intermission?

**Stop The Future**

_Chapter 2.5 – Intermission  
><em>

* * *

><p>There has been very small things in his life that could piss him off.<p>

Someone talking shit about his Icha Icha books.

Someone _stealing_ his Icha Icha books.

Someone trying to replicate his Icha Icha books.

But something like this was almost as bad as someone killing his favorite author.

Naruto Uzumaki was _stolen _from him. Just _stolen._

And Sarutobi let it happen... He just let it happen!

The boy was his to teach, not Kurenai Yuuhi's!

God_damn _Obito's freaking habits. Goddamnit to hell.

The day he was actually "Helping a woman from the other side of Konohagakure deliver a package to the Land Of The Wind on one hand" was the day Kurenai swooped in, took him in and took him from his grasp.

His _manly _grasp.

And now, Kurenai was probably doing filthy things with him now, with Hinata Hyuuga tagging up. He knew the physiology of those Hyuuga. He knew of their voluptous curves and creamy skin and how the Gentle Fist could be used in many ways that would hurt first but be _awesome in the end_!

Damn Kurenai! Damn her.

And then, she stuck him with... with them.

Good god, a stink mutt, with a loud mouth and a cheap mouth he just couldn't stand.

And then the _fucking _fangirl with the worse, god _awful _amount of hair color he saw in his _fucking_life.

Oh god.

_But_! But they weren't even the worse of it.

No, one arrogant Sasuke Uchiha made having a fangirl and a wet mutt fun. Sheesh, at least they acted liked they feared him.

Mister High-And-Mighty made going to every team meeting fun. Which is why he left his house 5 hours after he needed to be there.

Meanwhile while he was needed to his team, he took "extended walks" around the village and actually found where Naruto Uzumaki trained at in the spare time he didn't not have at Kurenai's meetings. It took one glance at what Naruto was doing and he was shocked when he saw the boy training.

Or _boys_.

Naruto had twelve clones in each sections. Twelve were tree climbing, twelve were water walking and twelve were doing the Leaf Concentration Exercise! And he was doing it so perfectly. Kage Bunshin too? Why was he not briefed on the boy's skills? How could he actually be able to do that with no drawback?

He had _that _much chakra?

No, no, no!

All right, that's it. That is it! He would train this boy, he would train him, take him from Kurenai. He would... in due time.

Even if he had to kill to get him.

But for now...

"Hey kid. Name's Kakashi Hatake – wanna learn something new?"

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>And... Kakashi will teach Naruto some techniques! In secret? Not really...

Affinities are the same – Naruto has wind, Sasuke has lightning, whatever.

I just got a bitching idea to Hinata's affiinity, should I choose to give her one. Ohhh, the ideas.

And yes, this was my attempt at humor.

Enjoy the next chapter.


	5. Deus Ex Machina

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. If I did, a storyline like this might happen... And then I would lose millions...

* * *

><p>…Shit.<p>

Sometimes it was much easier just forgetting a few things.

His mind always leaned back after assuring himself that he would beat Madara (and possibly Sasuke) Uchiha to a pulp to save the future. He wondered if the Akatsuki existed, and when will they strike. Would there be newer members more dangerous than he faced last time. He always was intrigued by this newer world's events but things still stayed the same. Konohamaru had been still the bumbling little naive boy who thought he can Hokage by the easiest way thanks to a certain bumbling idiot teacher until he set them straight. Of course the same way he did it now.

He had missed the reactions of everybody who faced the Sexy Technique and the Harem Technique.

Lately however, he thought about where he came from, the deserted village in his future, how he, the others of Konoha 11, and a couple 100 of chunnin and jounin ninjas were still fighting Madara and Sasuke. And then he thought of the people who died doing so.

_Choji Akimichi _died, gutted by one of Madara's newer pawns.

_Tenten _had been killed in the second wave of Madara's attack on Konohagakure.

_Rock Lee _was ironically crushed by rocks and rubble.

_Shikamaru Nara _was M.I.A after Madara destroyed the village again with the Rinnengan's **Shinra Tensei**. Sasuke's **Kirin **also done a huge amount of damage to the village, further wiping Konohagakure forever off the map of the Earth. Pein's **Shinra Tensei** last time had been colossal but this and **Kirin**... there was nothing in its wake. Naruto had been out the village – again – to escape further damage.

The list of people who died in the attack on Konohagakure ranged in the thousands – Konoha before had less than 3,000 total inhabitants, ninjas and civilians included, and a third of the total population was killed in two sweeping jutsus. He all stared at their names listened on clipboards made by several medic-nins. He stared until he read them all.

But... sad things shouldn't dwell on his mind. Hell, let's talk about something much _funner_.

Like the last time he had sex.

_Fuck_, it was a long time he had a good lay.

Before Konohagakure had been destroyed, and the Akatsuki attacked, Naruto did pride himself as the man who slept with a lot of women.

Jiraiya did get him laid before – stuck him with some whore outside Konohagakure before he died, anyway. It wasn't special or anything, but it just felt a helluva good. She sure say that anyway...

Every person else he did have sex with, also said something similar.

_"Stay Naruto-kun~!"_

_"We can have more fun!"_

_"I don't gotta go anywhere today. Come on back in, Naruto-kun~!"_

Ahh, the good times of being a male prostitute.

Of course it stopped when he fell for her, but he couldn't deny it was a time he missed.

At least he was getting laid, dammit!

And then he thought about it...

...And thought about it again. Then, he screamed when he realized it.

Loud.

"_SHIT! _I'M NOT GETTING LAID FOR A LONG TIME! ARGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 3 – Deus Ex Machina  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'"The Heart: One Of The Eight Vital Parts Of The Body"; interesting. "The heart is a vital part of the body, giving life to those. With any major organ, this one is one of the most important and the most sensitive to chakra. There are more than twenty tenketsu chakra nodes around the heart, more than any vital organ or regular part in their body, making a total of staggering forty-five nodes. This makes the Hyuuga Gentle Fist fighting style especially dangerous. The heart is also susceptible to several techniques that not only attack the heart but can even track an enemy's movement." Interesting... I never took in consideration to read this crap but actually, it's much more interesting than I thought. The heart is susceptible to several techniques that can track and damage the heart that's outside the Gentle Fist? So, if I can devise a technique that could track someone by their heartbeat, no one could even hide from me!'<em>

Naruto grinned to himself. _'Oh, think of the possibilities. And that itself can't keep me from any person.' _

Something like that will be easy to come up with anyway. Naruto had the right chakra control, the right amount of chakra – of couse he had that – and the right execution, he could be great at something Kurenai wanted him to excel in.

Naruto always thought sensors-type ninjas were pretty damn good in their own right. His Sage Mode had the foundations of sensing chakra but none so like those sensor-type ninjas he encountered. He could definitely "search and destroy" any of his enemies.

And Kurenai-sensei was right – his clones could very easily fill up a forest. Add to a technique that could very easily find any incoming ninjas due to their need to be alive and well, he would be dangerous to any foe, so as long they didn't know he was coming anyway.

He was still wondering how could he even make a technique to do such a thing...

He then found something very helpful. Something almost down the lines of the very thing that could help him devise such a technique.

A book.

_Deus ex machina.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It had been a very eventful month, and Kurenai Yuuhi couldn't believe her luck sometimes. Of all the things she wanted in her life, was a student who she could share her techniques with. None of her former students – except one, much to her awkwardness – had even an aptitude in genjutsu. Their chakra amounts were good and all, but their areas in chakra control was too abysmal for her to even teach them it.<p>

And here she had a boy that could run backwards on that river again, and then up a _freaking _waterfall! Kakashi just got a huge "Fuck you" from her. A big one.

This was perfect.

The boy was already a powerhouse – taijutsu being good, ninjutsu being good too, but also, excellent chakra control for a genin! He shouldn't be able to even do this! Hinata and Shino were still struggling to walk on the water after two days of training on it.

But Naruto skated up and down the stream with relative ease.

Who was this boy really?

And then she figured the boy had been experimenting on several techniques!

She remembered when she told him he could easily become a sensor-type when he displayed chakra control well beyond the years of a genin and he kept it up, then he would be excellent at it!

_One day when Team 8 was doing some sparring, having anything legal in it, the boy was trapped in a lower level genjutsu to simply disorientate and confuse him, while still letting him function somewhat. However, Naruto stay levelheaded, and declared loudly, "Don't think ya can hide from me, Kurenai-sensei! Time to try out my newest technique!"_

_Kurenai watched in amazement as Naruto not only tore through her genjutsu – which wasn't so much a surprise seeing she already taught them how to break genjutsu with Genjutsu Release – but was able to see where she was when she was sure she made herself totally hidden from the boy. Have the boy already figured out how to sense chakra already?_

_Naruto launched a kunai at Kurenai, to which she of course caught but decided to come out the tree of where she was._

_"Naruto, that was excellent of breaking my technique but how did you find me? I was sure I hide myself completely but you still found me?"_

_Naruto sheepishly grinned and modestly rubbed the back of his head, "I found a way to find someone even if they do that."_

_"How?" Shino stopped, asked stoically and approached Naruto, with Hinata Hyuuga meekly moving up to see what was up too._

_"Hehehe, I can find someone by their heartbeat!" Naruto proudly stated._

_All three sets of eyes widened at Naruto's boast. "Wh-what? I never heard of such a technique."_

_"It's because I came up with the technique myself!"_

And then, she realized the boy truly was something prodigious, even if he tried to play it off as "common knowledge". Very few people knew or even remembered what tenketsu was because very few ninjas could release chakra freely from their tenketsu, excluding any of the current 450 members of the Hyuuga clan, but she never knew there were a lot of tenketsu chakra nodes at the heart, let alone those could be interacted with even so far from where a person would stand. Yes, she knew you could force chakra into an enemy's chakra system and disrupt someone's chakra flow but not do anything more to the tenketsu around an area.

Naruto came up with a technique that could easily spot out someone else no matter where they were. So as long as they were in his area, he could do it.

"_The heart has 45 chakra nodes at it, the most largest part of the body. This technique I been experimenting on for a week can track someone by their heartbeat. All I do is send out a pulse of chakra to an enemy." Naruto demonstrated, and sent a pulse of chakra through the air._

_All three of them felt a tingle in them, and suddenly Naruto smirked, "And I know where you guys are. Apparently I guess you guys can feel a tingle. That's probably the downfall of the technique. A smart ninja probably could feel something is wrong and counter it and I'm not too sure if I can sense suppressed ninjas but I'll work out the kinks of the move. I call it the **Dokidoki Kanchi no Jutsu** – Heartbeat Sensor Technique. The tingle you guys felt was your heart's chakra nodes responding to my chakra pulse. Neat isn't it?"_

And Kurenai learned something incredibly helpful to not only help Shino and Hinata become stronger, but even help her own tracking skills. Naruto told them how to do it, and the seal, and she realized the problems with the technique.

With Naruto and his "special amount" of chakra, he could probably do the technique for a while without feeling any drawback. The technique did consume chakra, and did demand chakra control. While Kurenai could do it, Hinata and Shino could not as of yet, due to them still trying to work on their chakra control. It also increased chakra consumption as the target had increased distance. A good sonar technique but incomplete. Good at surprising enemies once, but not again. Smart enemies, anyway.

Still, the fact that Naruto could do this, the fact he was already making techniques was staggering. To think, if Kakashi got his hands on Naruto.

No, she would never let him.

And she was sure he wouldn't, until she saw Kakashi down in a training grounds, with Naruto going over some technique.

Kurenai's glare was palpable.

So Kakashi had Naruto with ninjutsu, huh? She had genjutsu. And she was already going to get Gai to help them out with taijutsu.

Kurenai smirked, "No more secret lessons for you, Kakashi but for now... lets see what's Kakashi has been teaching him."

* * *

><p>Kakashi couldn't believe how much of a little powerhouse Naruto was. When he first threw the idea to Naruto to teach him a few things, Naruto promptly shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure."<p>

Kakashi couldn't be more pleased at the power Naruto had.

Naruto was definitely fast, that he could say it was somewhat hard keeping up with Naruto with his regular eye, but even then, Kakashi still felt Naruto was holding back, even when he told him to come at him with everything he got. Naruto's taijutsu was very eccentric – almost erratic but it didn't lack control. In fact, it seemed the idea around Naruto's taijutsu was to trick his opponent into thinking he was gonna attack with his left, while he hit with his right. He had the stance, the stature as if he was gonna hit right, but he was hitting left. Naruto was good at looking around and using his terrain to his advantage. Naruto threw sand and dust at his eyes to blind him and disorientate him. Naruto purposely made holes in the ground to make him slip or whatever. He even made clones to throw at him sometimes, or they throw him. If he was lesser of the man he was, he probably would fall for such attacks.

Ninjutsu wise, Naruto had a cesspool of chakra control and a nexus of chakra. He had a good amount of feel for most of the ninjutsu Kakashi gave him.

"**Fuuton: Shippuuya!**" Kakashi was drawn in slightly by the side effect of the attack, and was attacked by a barrage of arrows made of cutting wind. Kakashi however countered with wind's natural nemesis.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" A volley of fire balls flying from the gray haired man, which neutralized wind and destroyed the arrows. Seeing the c-rank move do its job in stopping the wind, Kakashi regarded Naruto with an "eye" smile. "Good job, Naruto. Nice to see those Wind Release scrolls are paying off."

"Nice to see it is." Kurenai finally jumped in on the scene.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto cheered, "Look at what I can do! Kakashi-sensei's been teaching how to do wind techniques and all other cool stuff!" Naruto smilingly said, to which a very sheepish smile came on Kakashi's face.

Kurenai smirked at Naruto, "So I see. Well, since I was gonna see what your elemental chakra affinities already today, and Hatake-_san _sped up the process," Kurenai started, putting emphasis on Kakashi's name, "How about we also help our other _students_, Hatake_-san_?"

"Uh... well-" He tried to start explaining why he was teaching Naruto but Kurenai stopped him.

"Splendid! That's the answer I was looking for!" Kurenai interrupted with a false cheer. She could tell Kakashi started to openly glaring at the beautiful woman in front of him and Naruto. "You can help my team more with ninjutsu, seeing as _God knows _you're way better at me in it." Kurenai smirked.

Naruto cheered, while Kakashi simply grunted. Kurenai's smirk reached her ears, "And while we're at it, we can make it team sessions – like bring your team with us to a training ground, so we can spar. I would always love to see a Naru-Sasuke match up. I wanna see what you been teaching Sakura, and let's not forget _Kiba _now."

Kakashi let out a small chuckle, though she could tell it was strained with anger at Kurenai. _'_Be_anger, Hatake. He probably didn't even teach them anything yet.'_

"Well, that sounds like a cool idea." Kakashi said it as if cool about it, as if he didn't even care. Though, she knew this was an upsetting defeat for him. "Though, I haven't been training them with chakra control exercises like you been teaching yours." Kakashi admitted. "Most we been doing is some D-ranked missions."

Kurenai thought to herself, about her own team and their lack of D-rank missions. _'They do need to do some D-rank missions to get a feel of missions...'_

"Well, Naruto seems to have the best chakra control on the team, seeing as he already knew how to do the exercise." Kurenai glanced at Naruto, whose face was either modest embarrassment, or fear from being discovered.

_'Crap. She knows.' _Naruto thought, but he shook his head. _'Of course she does, idiot. What person knows how to skate on water on their first try? And it's not like I had abysmal chakra levels like Sakura did before, so my chakra control should have been horrid. Ugh, I'm a show-offy idiot sometimes.'_

Kakashi's eyes quirked, "He knew the exercise already?" Either Kakashi was dealing with the greatest thing in his life, a student who actually had potential to do some right things in his life, or God's son himself. His chakra control, as a genin, was practically ranging to chunnin level! That was something that reminded him of himself.

More of the reasons to train him to _not_ become like him.

"Ahehehe, well, I read a lot." Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing his head and smiling foolishly for his teachers. "And I came across the Tree and Water Exercises before."

_'He's lying.' _Both concluded. _'No way he could legitimately get those books with having the Nine-Tails inside him.' _

"But before you go off and saying that I'm lying", Naruto already caught their dubious glances, "I kinda had to steal the books, but brought them back before I could get caught."

That did barely anything to quell such glances, but again, they had little to no other guesses that could explain why the boy had known those two exercises, too advanced for a genin to know. And besides, it was highly doubtful he could have been priorly trained before he graduated – his grades in the Academy did not show it and the plain fact that almost every teacher, ninja and civilian hated him made that idea abolish itself from their minds. Could he be a genius?

Kurenai was already told by Sarutobi that Naruto was simply a hard-working fellow, who wasn't a genius, "But better than that", as declared by the "Professor" himself. Maybe he just saw someone do it?

_Naruto's childhood was filled with ANBU_, Kakashi reckoned himself. _'Myself included. I looked after him for some time. And I think I did show him once how to do a tree exercise... though I doubt he could even do it, since he didn't even know what chakra was. Naruto even being chased around was filled with ninjas – they coulda been walking on walls to catch him. And Naruto is know to learn kinesthetically. Could he just saw someone do it and just replicated it from there?'_

Naruto could see their pondering faces smooth out to just simple glances at Naruto and then nodded from his answers.

Naruto sighed to himself in some relief, _'Showing off techniques I made, showing off chakra control moves I could do, hell, even being here, explaining how I got those techniques, and seeing them think I'm lying to them as already cut my out of my trump-cards. Heh, well, at least to them. Not like they could come up with another answer to explain why I know this and I can't tell them I'm from the future, lest I get a brain check up from the hospital. Oh well, let's focus on the important things though – I get some training in ninjutsu with Kakashi with some lower level wind techniques with Kakashi and we might even spar with Team 7. I don't know why, but I really want to spar with Sasuke. _Really_ want to spar with him.' _Naruto chuckled manically in his mind.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had finally caved in and said yes to Kurenai's ideas. The gray hair man somewhat shuddered when she said she also needed to feed her students some taijutsu drills, so she might even call up Gai to practice with them. <em>'Yeah, you can – long after I'm gone from here.'<em>

The flamboyant, "youthful" man that Gai was sometimes really pissed him off to no ends. And their "long time rivalry" was something even more ridiculous. He only did them because those days he was still failing students. Five years he had know Gai, and five years he wished he never had. Gai wanted to beat Kakashi and "claim the youthful title of being better than the legendary, hip Kakashi Hatake"! It was frankly annoying, and always either ending up him quiting too early or Gai losing. Only ten times have Gai beat him legitimately in something, and they were taijutsu battles or speed contests. Gai was cool and all, but he rather a distance where he wasn't getting screamed down his ears from the "youthful" man.

Kakashi was still annoyed Kurenai broke off his secret training exercises with Naruto and forced him to only train with him grouped with his peers. It hadn't been even a week before she discovered them. Dammit.

Oh well, maybe he did need to learn that he had responsibilities now – he didn't have any time to go around and train a student when he had _students_, even if he hated his team at the moment.

In short, all three had good _potential_ to be good ninjas but also _good potential _to be bad ninjas. Sakura Haruno was a text-book perfect definition of a horny civilian girl, who was only was after some tail rather to achieve in ninja-status. She rather spend time cheering on Sasuke, making gooey-gooey eyes at Sasuke, punch around Kiba for talking bad about Sasuke and brushing her locks to look pretty. That's not what a kunoichi was. She was to put it in a ponytail, Sasuke to fight her and not be afraid to dirty her red dress. She should be a kunoichi, not a frail little girl hoping Sasuke will save her in battle like an hero.

Kiba Inuzuka – honestly he liked the boy, but he was what he would think _Naruto _would be – a loud, frank, somewhat dim-witted and blunt boy who rather fight Sasuke than even listen to his teacher sometimes. Kiba didn't get along with Sasuke because Sasuke's arrogance and nose high in the air, or he had his sharp canine-like fingernails at Sakura for being, what he called, a "bitch". Sakura of course didn't take lightly to Kiba's insults and sometimes just clobbered the mutt boy in the face with her-so called "righteous female anger". There was even times he didn't even want to teach them a damn thing.

And then there was Sasuke, who had successfully acquired the arrogance of an Uchiha. The little bastard sometimes went around, parading as the whole damn show, the leader of the team when Kakashi had been so. The little prick didn't even call him "Kakashi-sensei", only opted to call him "Kakashi". He is a brat, used to the villager's undying devotion and love towards the last Uchiha. And he wasn't even humble. It was annoying and frankly it annoyed him even more that Kakashi was like that – an arrogant punk to spat at the mouth.

All three of them were annoying, and Kakashi would snap them out of it, even if he had go to Gai and hang with him for a _day_.

Although he didn't initially like this idea, the thought stood. Maybe, just one spar with Team 8, and he could tame the beasts in Team 7, give a wake up call that being brats will get treated as such.

And Kakashi, with that, grinned at his plans.

* * *

><p>"So, when do Team 7 and 8 spar, Yuuhi-san." Kakashi said, coolly to the cooler woman in front of him. The setting now inside a bar dedicated solely to ninjas. The least the Hokage could do before some of those ninjas laid their life down for the village is get them a place to get them inebriated.<p>

The bar wasn't very rowdy or lively, since it was still early, but it definitely had a few people inside, Kurenai and Kakashi included.

"In a week from here. A week would make a month of us having students – so how about we do something special for our little genin?" Kurenai grinned.

Kakashi nodded, "I think this will be a good thing for Team 7."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say my team needs a wake-up call." Kakashi vaguely uttered.

"Maybe _you do_ too, Hatake-san." Kurenai frowned. "You know you're not suppose to go out your way and teach _my_student separately while you forgot about your own."

"I didn't forget about my team, Yuuhi-san." Kakashi clarified. "I simply was just teaching someone worth my time as a jounin instructor. My brats can't even stop fighting amongst themselves and frankly Kiba's getting double teamed by the arrogant boy and Sakura. I don't feel like teaching them."

"You haven't even trained them anything, so what could you expect?" Kurenai deadpanned, "'You don't feel like it?' Sounds like laziness."

"I didn't_ teach them anything_ because _they really don't deserve it_." Kakashi said, now visibly annoyed at Kurenai's assumptions of him just being lazy or downright _incompetent_. "You think I don't _want to_? Why do you think I take on teams year in and year out. I try to teach them about teamwork, I try to get them to trust their teammates and I passed Team 7 just because one gave another a _bento_ for god's sake, without my permission. So yeah, I was desperate at the time apparently. Sue me. It's not _laziness_, Yuuhi-san. I want them to work together, not bicker and if I give them toys to play with, surely they will break. Until they learn they need to work together, listen to their sensei and stop being like brats, I won't teach them. In fact, I'll deem them unfit as Genin and send their little asses back to the Academy. Then, I could just tutor your student or _students _in ninjutsu. They seem like they deserve it."

Kurenai smiled, and nodded. Team 8 was a good team. The three talked together, they interacted together, and they sparred together. Naruto even taught all of them one technique that could help them even more. They got their teamwork packed down.

Thinking in the long run, Kurenai knew Kakashi was right – but brutally honest – when it came to Team 7. He was right; if they didn't deserve it, why should he teach them? If she was him, she woulda sent them back the moment they acted like brats on their first team mission. "So you're hoping this spar does them well? What if it does the opposite?"

"It won't." Kakashi confidently said. "Sakura and Kiba maybe be idiots sometimes, but they definitely are ready for a wake-up call and they can respond properly."

"And Sasuke?"

"The most he might do is mope because he was defeated but I don't think that's gonna shoot down his ego and strive to be a better ninja now. This will let him know that there's always gonna be stronger than him out there and he's no-closer to his foolish dream of revenge."

_'Such confidence in his team to win.' _Kurenai sighed, "He still thinks he can go against Itachi and win?"

"Forget defeating him; he said he's gonna to_ kill _him. I hope he can realize that his duty in Konohagakure is more important than petty revenge against his older brother." Kakashi shook his head. "Even he would be able to get to him, Itachi is not a weakling. He would need to be much more levelheaded than he is now. And I heard he joined the Akatsuki."

_'Akatsuki. Where have I heard that name before?' _Kurenai wondered to herself.

In reality, Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Alright, well, I hope our spar goes good then. You might be right – this might be the wake-up call you're needing."

Kakashi "eye-smiled" and nodded, "By the way, I'm curious but since you _stole_ Naruto from me," Kakashi joked _mostly_, "How is he?"

"Naruto... he's definitely a mysterious one." Kurenai smiled to herself. "Did you know that before you showed up, he even created his own technique?"

"'His own technique'?" Kakashi's eyes widened, confused as ever. "How could he-?"

"I don't even know." She shrugged. "He went on and taught everybody his technique."

"So... what kind of technique is this? Ninjutsu, genjutsu?"

"A tracking ninjutsu."

"'A tracking ninjutsu?' This early of a genin is making tracking ninjutsu?" Kakashi frowned to himself. _'_Really _disappointed that I didn't even pick up this one. Dammit, Obito. The boy can actually make tracking techniques already. He's definitely a genius.'_

"My team specialize in tracking and locating the teammate. For a boy without a clan that specialize in such, he definitely is making his way down to be the team's second sensor. Hell if he wanted to be, since his chakra control is better than most genin, he could even be a medic-type ninja. Can't go wrong with those" Kurenai smirked.

"A sensor-type ninja or a medic-type ninja?" Kakashi months ago seeing the boy's grades and academics wouldn't even believe he could do that. "But before he couldn't even make a simple clone and suddenly before Graduation he got a good amount of chakra control to do the Clone Technique?"

Kurenai did see it as farfetched sometimes. "You think it's the... _Kyuubi's doing_?" She whispered the last part, lest anyone hear her.

"Doubtful. I don't sense any of _that_ influence on the boy, nor is he showing early signs of massive destruction for everything." Kakashi lightly joked. "All I can tell is the boy is hiding stuff, possibly hiding his other abilities. Besides, I don't think the Kyuubi would get up and train the boy himself." They chuckled at the notion. Kyuubi, training the boy? Ha.

"Well, maybe we could learn more about him later but yeah the boy is something else." Kurenai said and then she admitted, "Hell, even I learned that tracking technique of his."

"What does it require?"

"Get this: the boy found out how to send a sonar wave to pinpoint an enemy's location by their heartbeat."

Kakashi widened his eyes, and sputtered, "Wh-What?"

"Yep. He found out that send a pulse of chakra to someone's heart, the chakra nodes around it can send feedback in another wave. That repelling wave can help the user pinpoint an enemy. It isn't without its weaknesses, of course, but that's helpful. Very helpful. Think of him using it with clones too! He could scout out more than one enemy without even trying so much!"

Kakashi's usual stoic face dropped for a shocked look, "In-Ingenious! How did he even devise such a technique?"

"He said by a book. Now _that _I believe." Kurenai said with a straight face without a trace of doubt. "The technique is still incomplete and still needs to be worked on, and it seems like he was just trying it out. Also, he does have access to the Ninja Library now since he's a genin now." Kurenai laughed to herself. "I think it's definitely gonna be an interesting year."

Kakashi nodded and put his glass up, "I'll drink to that."

* * *

><p>"So, Kakashi-sensei. We're gonna be sparring with Team 8 today?" Sakura asked slowly, curious at the man's plans for them today in front of him. <em>'Wasn't that the team that idiot Naruto was on? I feel bad for Hinata-san and Shino-san, though he's probably not as annoying as Kiba is.'<em>

"Yep!" Kakashi cheerfully said. "So today, no D-rank missions."

"Whoo-hoo! Some action, alright! No more stupid D-rank missions!" Kiba loudly proclaimed, happy with doing something other tedious d-rank missions around the village. Yesterday was just _the worse_with that cat incident... and him chasing it around...

"Shut up, Kiba-baka!" Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei's talking!"

"Make me, _wench_!"

Sakura was about to knock Kiba into unconsciousness, but Kakashi promptly stopped her. "Now, Sakura, don't get _too _excited now. We're gonna fight them soon, don't worry." Kiba was glad Kakashi saved his ass back there. "What about you, Sasuke? You ready to spar against Naruto's team?"

Sasuke scoffed, _'Ready? Definitely. Now I can show how much I grown, even if I have to go against Naruto's stupid team.'_

Seeing Sasuke's grunt of approval was all he needed to grin and laugh merrily at Sasuke's "answer". Team 7 thought it to be too merry.

Too _evil._

What was the lazy man up to now?

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: And there you go, folks! Chapter 3 is done with – thank _god_! Affinities will be next after the sparring, and finally, I will decide whether or not to do Wave Country, though it'll probably Team 7's mission only.

**Technique List!**

Heartbeat Sensor Technique (Dokidoki Kanchi no Jutsu) – The user can pinpoint an enemy's location based on their heartbeat by sending a pulse of chakra. The heart acts to the sonar wave and sends a wave back to the user. A plus of this technique is it can be combined with the Shadow Clone Technique and the clones can cover ground he can't. The downfall of this technique is the enemy will feel a "tingle" in their body. A more intelligent enemy ninja will know something is wrong, and can counter the technique. Also, if the person does not hold the hand seal until their sonar wave picks up the enemy's location, the technique will fail. This means the user can be left open to any attack.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Depending on how far away the target is; maximum range of technique is up to 3000 meters (roughly 9842 feet or 1.86 miles)<br>Chakra Control: Chunnin-Level  
>Technique Class: Supplementary<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Hold Rat Hand-Seal<br>Range: All ranges  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kurenai Yuuhi<p>

Wind Release: Gale Arrows (Fuuton: Shippuuya) – The user shoots out a barrage of arrow-shaped energy blasts made entirely out of wind out of either one or both hands. A circle of wind chakra is first seen developing from the hands of the user, then, the arrow-shaped energy blasts are emitted from the hands of the user. This technique looks similar to Storm Release: Laser Circus. This attack can attack in all eight cardinal directions, however, can only go one way of direction. It also cannot alter direction once shot out like missiles. More arrows are created when the user pours

Rank: C  
>Chakra Usage: Usually medium (8 arrows) but more chakra can be used to make more than 8 arrows.<br>Chakra Control: Genin-Level  
>Technique Class: Offensive<br>Type/Classification:  
>Hand Seals: Snake → Dragon → Snake → Dragon<br>Range: All ranges  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake<p>

Note: Obviously, Sasuke is the strongest of his teammates overall being smart _as_ Sakura, faster than Kiba, and beats them in Ninjutsu/Taijutsu – however, Sakura and Kiba has higher chakra control due to her (Sakura) lower levels of chakra amount and Kiba having clan exercises that help with that. Kakashi is much stronger than them all, and better than Kurenai in pretty much everything except Genjutsu. Gai can beat Kakashi in speed and taijutsu since Gai specialize in those two fields, while Kakashi's more rounded. Hope you guys enjoy it!


	6. Team Battle!

He knew he should be more calmer and relaxed but a part of him wanted to beat the shit out of one Sasuke Uchiha...!

Should they choose him to fight Sasuke of course, heh.

But seriously, maybe this will help Sasuke out.

Or making him more of a douche...

Probably more of a douche.

...But Sasuke always been a douche, anyway...

..so...

...Beautiful day it was though...

…useless thinking to waste more time.

"Let's see what Kakashi has been teaching them..." Naruto Uzumaki whispered to himself. He then pondered as he looked at his teammates as they waited for Kurenai-sensei and company to come up. He smirked at them, _'I wanna see how they got. If Hinata's going against Sakura, heh, Hinata's gonna whoop the fangirl out of her. Not that I like to see Sakura get destroyed... but she might need a little toughing up like _my Sakura _in the future.'_

Naruto grinned at said girl, who caught his face, and then blushed madly, averting her pearl eyes from him. Naruto chuckled at this. _'She's cute when she does that. Always fun doing that.'_

Naruto and Hinata had a good relationship so far. The girl was nice and kind to him, and didn't quite scream and nag at him like Sakura done in the past. Hinata had _always_ been nice to him as far as he could remember. Which is why he liked to hang with her and she was getting more confident around him, even asked if he wanted to spar with her a few times. She was also probably the only lively person on this team. Shino was cool and all, but Naruto had never been a fan of stark-naked _silence_ before.

Naruto then glanced at the stoic and quiet boy in front sitting on a rock, probably tending to his bugs. Naruto and Shino Aburame never really talked but they both did have a good amount of respect for each other's skills and such. Naruto thought of the boy as a quick wit, always-thinking-with-his-head-type of guy and Shino said once that Naruto's skills were more ingenious than he first thought, much to the awkwardness of Naruto. Naruto never did take praise too good, since no one truly praised him, except his former three teachers before. It always felt awkward to receive praise more than give it. Overall, Shino was a cool guy.

He went into the team, a little disappointed he wasn't on Team 7, but the way Kakashi just came to him for a good week before Kurenai discovered them and asked him if he wanted to train with him had told him that Kakashi definitely didn't care for his current team. He wonder how it would have been if he was on Team 7 again but then cringe at the thought of it. Sasuke would probably be a jealous bitch if he showed the things he showed to Team 8, making things a helluva tense if he was on the team. Plus, Kakashi would ask too many questions. Kurenai-sensei had questions and all but not like how Kakashi would have. The only one he would feel bad for is Sakura, for she would be the only one on that team to not progress until at least _Tsunade _got her. Sheesh.

Well, in any case, maybe he himself could help Sakura a little... if she lets him anyway. She thought of him as an annoyance at this time. _It's harder not being on the same team_, he groaned.

However, the sounds of several foot steps made him quell such thoughts and made him grin like a shark.

_'Whatever to that now. Look who came to join the party.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 4 – Team Battle!_

* * *

><p>Frankly the only high opinion Sasuke Uchiha had of anyone was himself.<p>

He didn't care for Sakura, and Kiba was strong, he admitted grudgingly, but an idiot.

A big idiot.

Add to there was gonna be _two_ idiots he seen today, and he had this sparring match in the bag.

He could worry about Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame and all, but he didn't. While it was true all he knew about Shino is he used bugs to fight and Hinata was probably naturally dangerous when it came to taijutsu – if she got close – but he had nothing quite to worry about if he kept his distance. He knew he didn't even need to worry about Naruto – the boy couldn't even do a single clone correctly for a few years! And all he probably was doing was dragging Team 8 down. He felt almost sorry for them for having to harbor a loser like Naruto.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Sakura had almost the same thing in mind. Naruto was stupid, and foolish and how he aced his tests in order to pass probably was done by cheating or stealing somebody's answers. Something. No way he got as high as her on that test! And not certainly higher than Sasuke-kun! Naruto, all he was a Kiba with probably better looks. He was kinda cute...<p>

But not cuter than Sasuke-kun!

* * *

><p>Kiba didn't have much anything against Team 8, even if it was Naruto – the annoying little twit. They probably had a much cooler and better sensei too; Kakashi-sensei hasn't even lifted a finger to teach them a damn thing other than "Teamwork" this and "Teamwork" that.<p>

Teamwork?

He rather work with two monkeys than Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was annoying with that damn voice and crush on her "Sasuke-kun" and he couldn't _stand _Sasuke. He believed the damn earth revolved around him, the black-haired _fucker._

But... if he had to, he'll work with them.

Even just this once.

'Cause what Kakashi-sensei promised!

"_You know, just to get you guys to agree to this, how about we wager something?"_

_"Ooh, what? What? Money, techniques – oh, I know! That thing under your mask! Let's see what's under your mask!"_

_Sasuke's snort was translated to be a huff of amusement at Kiba's words and Sakura nodded furiously, dying to know what was under that mask._

_Kakashi's eye slightly twitched, "None shall know what's under this mask lest the universe collapse until an infallible wave of chaos!"_

_Kiba sweatdropped, "Uh, what?"_

_"I know what will wage!" Kakashi declared cheerfully, "You'll surely like this!"_

_"What? What?"_

_"If you guys beat Team 8, I'll get you guys out of D-rank missions for a month!"_

_The three looked at Kakashi with a jaw drop and then those cute sparks of hope glimmered in their eyes. "DEAL!"_

_Kakashi sweatdropped, "Man, they really hate D-rank missions." He muttered to himself._

_'No more D-rank missions... for a month!'_

Kiba said to himself, pumping his fist. _'Yes, yes, yes! I will do it, I'll beat the shit out of the idiot, defeat Hinata-chan and destroy bug-boy even if I have to work with _them._' _By "them", he meant "Pinkie" and "Sas-Uke". _'I'll beat them and get myself all these fucking stupid missions!'_

Unfortunately, Team 7 was about to be disappointed...

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha stopped on the soil of Training Grounds 8 and seemingly just scoffed at the air itself.<p>

Naruto looked at Sasuke with annoyance, "What's wrong, Sasuke? Training grounds' too _good _for you?"

"Team 8's better without you, dobe." Sasuke shot back. "Much like most of the teams."

Naruto's annoyed glare only switched over to Kiba when he decided to join Sasuke in insulting Naruto, "I actually agree with Sasuke, idiot. Can't believe we're gonna spar with your team. This gonna be an easy one."

Naruto smirked, "Better watch your tongue, Kiba. Don't want you falling down, and hurting yourself before you get a hit on any of us."

Kiba grinned to Naruto, "I doubt you'll even be able to touch me, dead-last."

Naruto frowned at Kiba's words and the term "dead-last" that came up, _'Forgot he was also a douche before we had entered the Chunnin Exams... until I farted in his face and beat the shit out of him with my clones.' _

Kakashi smiled at them, sarcastically saying, "Well, glad to see everybody is so ready to spar today!"

Kurenai grinned, "Well, I think sparring time should start. We made the rules, so these are them. One: Kunai and shuriken are allowed in sparring, but do try from refrain from causing irreparable damage on each other. A kunai to the neck automatically is a win. Fighting until some gets knocked out, or gives up is also allowed. Two: Taijutsu and ninjutsu is allowed, but ninjutsu is restricted to using it three times, so choose your techniques wisely. Using the same technique three times count. Three: Fight until you can't anymore. Don't hold back too much but don't try to kill your opponent. We're sparring, not fighting in a battle."

Kakashi laughed, "And with that, we decide to pair you up into groups of two. Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuuga; Shino Aburame vs Kiba Inuzuka and; Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. May the best team win!"

Kiba groaned, "Dammit, why didn't I get lucky and fight _Naruto_?" This earned a slight glare from the quietest boy of the six children.

"Trust me, if you can't beat me, don't try to think you can beat Naruto-san." Shino said, aggravated a little that Kiba ignored him for favor of getting an "easy win" against Naruto. "This isn't about winning, this is about training to get better."

"Quite so." Kakashi nodded, "Sparring is sparring. Try to refrain from trying to kill your partner, guys."

Sakura was asking herself this, _'Is Shino blind? Kiba doesn't gotta worry about Naruto, Naruto's the weakest here!'_

"Who wants to fight first?" Kakashi asked.

"Ooh, _ooh_! I wanna see Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan fight!" Naruto clapped Hinata gently on the shoulder, which got him a small 'meep' from the shy girl. "Don'tcha, Hinata?"

"I... I don't know." Hinata said, lacking the confidence in her abilities unlike Naruto.

"Come on, Hinata-chan! Ya can do it!"

"But what if I don't do well?"

"You will!" Naruto reassured.

"Sheesh, Naruto, will you shut up? Stop pestering the girl already! It must be a headache having a dead-last on their team!" Sakura screeched, trying to get Naruto from _bullying _Hinata into fighting first. She was sure not in a hurry to fight herself. She rudely pushed Naruto out the way, ignoring Naruto's indignant "Hey!" and trying consoling the unsure girl. "We don't need to fight first, Hinata. We don't even have to fight."

"I'll do it."

"Wha-"

"I'll fight you." Hinata said, voice darkened, look at Sakura with a determined look on her face.

The grounded yellow-headed boy smiled at Hinata, "Looks like somebody's gonna fight after all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battle 1 – Hinata Hyuuga vs Sakura Haruno!<strong>_

Hinata stood a good distance apart from Sakura, who looked honestly confused. Hinata was the meek and sweet girl she knew from the Academy but now, she was here, practically glaring at her. Then she came out of nowhere and agreed to fight her. Where did she suddenly got the courage to say, "Let's fight"?

Sakura honestly didn't wanna fight. She didn't want to spar _anyway_. All she wanted to do is just watch Sasuke-kun beat the snot out of Naruto! He's the one who pressured her into fighting! Ugh, the nerve of the boy! She didn't care if fighting would get them to be off D-rank missions for a month – she didn't honestly want to hurt poor Hinata's ego when she won...

"Look, Hinata, you know we don't have to fight. Don't listen to that idiot Naruto and let him bully you into fighting me! The nerve of that dead-last. He probably annoys your teammate and you all the time!" She said, further trashing Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Naruto pouted, still a little shocked Sakura just seemed so hateful of him. _'Damn, she really thought little of me in the beginning, huh? The old me woulda probably be devastated at her words.'_

Hinata's expression again darkened. "Naruto-kun... is not an annoyance..."

"Huh?"

"He's... better than that. He's a go- good teammate, and I won't... I won't let you insult him again!" Hinata declared, running at great speed at Sakura. Sakura couldn't even see Hinata but she suddenly gasped at the burning pain in her stomach. Hinata point blanked punched her in the gut, getting her to choke up some blood and spit.

"Wh-What did I say?" She barely said, almost crying from the pain.

Hinata sneered, as she let Sakura drop to the floor, clutching her stomach. "W-With such a weak girl like _you_, may-maybe your team is burdened with you instead of Naruto burdening us." Hinata coldly said, barely stuttering anymore, shocking Naruto and a few others in back of him.

_'Ouch at the punch, and ouch at the insult. Quite... out of character Hinata was.' _Naruto didn't like seeing Sakura in pain like this, but sometimes, with pain, people do see the light much better. _'Hinata really likes me... enough to become strong enough to not hesitate to beat someone down. I'm like her little shot of confidence.' _He didn't know whether to feel flattered or just intensely guilty that Hinata likes him that much to fight for him like that, when he probably wouldn't even like her like that.

_'Hinata... really doesn't like it when I'm insulted.' _Naruto chuckled to himself.

"W-weak?" Sakura said, whispering. "Weak... girl?"

Sakura stood, ignoring the pain in her stomach, and looked at Hinata with emerald fury, only reserved for Naruto and Kiba, now reserved for Hinata Hyuuga. "I'm not... weak!"

Sakura let out a war-cry and tried to deck Hinata in her face.

For Hinata, the punch had a lot of power, no doubt, but it was ever so slow and sloppy. People when angry did not fight correctly and usually abandoned everything to fury. Sakura was no difference.

The punch was in slow-motion as it approached the Hyuuga's face. With vicious speed, Hinata caught her arm, applied a hammerlock to it and placed a kunai at Sakura's neck, letting out some hidden killer intent that even surprised Naruto and his teammate. "You lose." Hinata declared. Sakura didn't struggle, too tied down by Hinata's killer intent to do anything about it.

"I... I lose."

"Winner: Hinata Hyuuga!" Kakashi declared, grimly smiling at the fight. Not like he enjoyed seeing his student go down with _one punch _but, he sighed, it was for the best.

Sakura promptly fainted after being exposed to Hinata's killer intent, which seemed almost at a chunnin's level, much to his surprise. Kurenai however smiled; she couldn't ever be more proud in Hinata. Hinata stood up for whatever she believed it... And inadvertently showed Kakashi where Sakura needed to improve it: just about everything.

Kakashi grabbed the unconscious girl, and turned to Hinata with a smile, "Thanks for telling her what she needed to hear."

Hinata blushed, "Um, no problem?" She said, awkwardness and timidness now coming back over her to hide her once furious expression. Hinata herself knew she kind of overdid it – but when Sakura wouldn't quit insulting her Naruto-kun, she just... she just wasn't there anymore!

Naruto himself laughed cheerfully, despite seeing his... Sakura-chan... go down. "Haha, good job, Hinata-chan. Lightning quick, as always."

She almost fainted herself at his praise. _He wasn't mad she beat his Sakura-chan?_

'No.'

She thought. _'In fact, he seems... happy I did.'_

Sasuke snorted, and sardonically said, "Wow, Sakura _sure did _last long."

"Hahaha, sorry for your girlfriend, Uchiha." Sasuke glared balefully at Kiba. "But its time for me to steal the show away now!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next fight, Battle 2 – Kiba Inuzuka vs Shino Aburame!<strong>_

"Come on, bug boy. Let's have decent fight, unlike that last one. Ew. Boy that was nasty." Kiba grinned, and walked onto the field. "Though, gotta admit – glad Sakura got knocked out by Hinata. Hinata has definitely improved!"

"She's not the only one who has improved, Kiba." Shino said. "All of us did."

"_All _of you?" Kiba scoffed, "I find it hard to believe Naruto improved. He seems like the loud twit he was in the Academy."

"Loud? Yes but do not confuse that for weakness." The mysterious bug-wielder said. Coolly he said, "When I fight, I can barely hit him."

"'Barely'? I thought you were confident in ya self, Shino."

"I am but I also know my limits and the extent to which my abilities can go."

"Eh. I'll believe it when I see it but you ain't gotta worry 'bout that." Kiba grinned bestially. "Right now, you gotta fight me."

Shino nodded, "Let us beginning."

Kiba grinned. A small bulged moved in Kiba's jacket. "Come on out, Akamaru!"

A white dog yipped while jumping out his coat. Shino expected as much. An Inuzuka was powerful with its partner.

But so was an Aburame.

To Naruto, Kiba and Shino moved slowly across the fields, even when Hinata and Sasuke could barely see them, but their speed was well above a normal genin's speed. Shino did not summon his bugs quickly, much to Kiba's surprise, but simply decided to attack fist by fist. However, Kiba knew there was a matter of time before Shino did attack with his bugs and Kiba had already been defeated then.

So Kiba opened the distance once again, and tried to cause some space. Kiba tried to attack Shino with a barrage of shuriken and kunai, trying to keep his distance from Shino and keep Shino blocking. Apparently the Inuzuka wasn't that dim-witted. Knowing the bugs Shino can eat the opponent's chakra, Kiba smartly kept away from the attacks that Shino possibly could inflict on him.

Shino saw Kiba with confusion as Kiba went down on all fours and widened when his bugs told him that Kiba was channeling chakra for a ninjutsu.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)!**" Kiba's first ninjutsu was done with, and then with accelerated speed, Kiba sliding across the field, closing the distance. He then tried slamming an elbow into the Aburame's stomach. He barely missed, as the Aburame dodged it. The smarter and taller Aburame decided to back off and send some of his bugs to attack Kiba and his chakra.

Kiba, with taijutsu simply, cleaved into flying insects of Shino, not very much shocking the silent boy in front of him. Shino's bugs were like a nin-dog – they didn't count as ninjutsu, simply as tools to attack the opponent.

Then, Akamaru made his presence known on the arm of Shino. Shino dully gritted his teeth as he tried to get Akamaru's canines off his newly damaged arm, but Kiba again surprised him by closing the distance and then felt a crazy pain overtake him.

"**Tsuuga (Passing Fang)!" **With vicious and bestial speed, Kiba spun like a drill and attacked Shino, whom flew back from the attack. The mini-tornado torn through Shino's defenses with ease and knocked Shino back with force until he sprawled over the floor. "Hah, not so tough now, eh? Akamaru! I don't think you're needed for this one – get back to the sidelines." Kiba's dog yipped affirmatively and listened to his master

Shino ignored Kiba's taunt and got up, despite the crazy pain he felt. Whatever that technique was, Shino was wise not to get hit by it again. Shino stayed put, collecting his bearings and decided what to do next against Kiba.

The Passing Fang technique required no chakra to spin at all, just the the user spun at dangerous speeds. No chakra used meant it was not a ninjutsu. Perfect.

So, Kiba still technically had two more ninjutsu he could use and he could use that move again at free reign?

If Shino was like Naruto Uzumaki, he probably would be screaming expletives all over. Shino however thought more on how the technique worked.

It was purely taijutsu and bestial speed. That Four Legs Technique released chakra and it gave Kiba the abilities of what a vicious, rabid dog would have. No. The deadly speed, power and stamina of a wolf was what now Kiba had. There seemed also no time limit of when the Four Leg Technique would end.

Kiba's speed far surpassed his own.

He would have to use his bugs to get close.

...But the speed of his newfound strength could even overwhelmed his Kikaichuu before he even touch Kiba. Shino could not even speak as he was elbowed by Kiba and again thrown far, while Kiba ran back and kept his distance.

Shino knew he couldn't last long if Kiba decided to straight up overwhelm him with that strange spinning attack again. It hurt incredibly last time he got hit and it was fast enough for Shino to not be able to dodge.

But then Shino noticed something Kiba's patterns. _'He hits me and then runs away. If I cannot get to him, he will strike, knowing I will be too busy defending. Instead I shall let him come to me and strike before he does.'_

"You can't beat what you can't see, Shino!" Kiba again taunted from the other side.

Shino narrowed his eyes, and stabbed two kunai to the ground, _'This shall work...'_

"Time to finish this!" Kiba proudly announced, as if he was in control of the match.

_'Here he comes.' _Shino braced himself.  
><em><br>_"**Tsuuga!**" Was the roar from Kiba, warning Shino of the danger.

Shino quickly palmed his hands to the ground, hoping truly this did work.

Suddenly, Shino gasped as Kiba hit him dead on. Kiba smirked at his handy work; bug boy flying back. Shino's coat looking teared up as much as he was.

Shino didn't look he was going to get back after than one. Score!

"Haha! Looks like I win, Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba gleefully said.

Kiba, in his victory dance, failed to understand the buzzing in his ears...

Before he did, the swarm of his parasitic bugs was already amongst him.

Shino smirked painfully on the ground, his jacket already eaten up by Kiba's attacks. _'I will require a newer jacket...' _Much to his displeasure, Kiba did eat up his favorite one.

Shino then remarked on his handy work as Kiba tried fighting off the thousands of bugs that feasted on Kiba's chakra. _'Too much diluted in his arrogance, he failed to see I made holes for my insects to come up and latch to him, the moment I went down.'_

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere) –**complete." Shino quietly said, watching Kiba become immobile. Kiba tried struggling, and move small inches, much to the surprise and even respect of the Aburame boy, but the bugs followed him, now feasting on Kiba's bounty of chakra.

Kiba knew he was beat when Shino sauntered up to him and placed a kunai just above his growing Adam's Apple. "Concede to your own defeat."

"I..." Kiba grunted, annoyed that he had been defeated so damn easily by the bug boy, knew when he had been defeated. "I lose."

Kakashi smiled, "Well, Kiba-kun did better than expected..."

Kurenai nodded, with a small smile herself, "That he did."

"Clever that Aburame-san used Kiba's arrogance against him and hid the bugs underground." Kakashi noted, praising Kurenai's student. "I guess that's another habit I have to break."

"Whoo! Shino! Smart as ever." Team 8's loudest member of the team said. "I didn't even know you can hide bugs underground like that! Hehehe." Naruto clamps Shino's shoulder.

Shino had a ghost of a small smile on his face, but then held up his stoic expression, not responding too much to the praises. "I expect you to do well against Sasuke."

Naruto grinned, and flicked his nose. "Me? Against the bastard? You already know whose gonna win!"

Sasuke grunted as he seen Kiba limp his way back to the others. "Weakling. You lost to bug-boy."

Kiba growled, tired and weak from the battle while Akamaru came with a whimper to see his master's wounds. "Shut up, Uchiha! He was tough! At least you got an easy battle!"

Sasuke scoffed at this, "Not even worth showing any of my skills."

"Oh yeah, Sasuke_-chan_?" Naruto grinned foxily at the dark haired boy in front of him. "I'm betting that you will."

Sasuke snorted, "I highly doubt that." Sasuke stepped down from his place and to the battlefield.

Naruto groaned at the arrogant boy down in front, "Classic douche-baggery, Sasuke. Classic."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Battle – Battle 3: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha!<strong>_

"Let's make this quick, dead-last. Maybe I could spar with someone better and properly test out my skills." Sasuke boasted.

"If you're hoping for me to run and attack you head-on without accessing the situation because you _tried _to insult me, prick, you're out of luck." Naruto evenly saying, grinning back. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll never underestimate me again."

Sasuke snorted yet again, "So you learned how to stop attacking me head-on – that's perfect. I guess then you'll last a few seconds longer than our regular taijutsu drills back in the Academy."

Naruto grinned, "I won't even need ninjutsu for this!" and then ran to Sasuke, much to the surprise of Sasuke. _'That's pretty fast!'_

Sasuke barely caught Naruto's fist, but he did, thanks to his height helping him. Sasuke both grabbed Naruto's hands into his own and the two continued in a brief power struggle.

Naruto was holding his own against Sasuke's strength, slowing even overcoming it. Not understanding it, or wanting to know, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and kicked him with as much strength as he could. Naruto slide back far from him but judging from his expression, the kick didn't do much.

Sasuke made a grunt and then raced to Naruto with speeds almost as fast as Kiba in his Four Leg Technique Form, Naruto noted. However, Naruto knew he was just as fast and then, the two clashed in taijutsu. Sasuke tried a barrage of kicks to Naruto's shoulder blades and back of his head, while trying to also punch, while Naruto countered by raising his knees up, moving from the ax kicks and blocking the strikes. Sasuke's taijutsu had always been better than his, back then when he was young, and Sasuke was always fast enough to catch him but Naruto no longer fought clumsily like he did in his youth and he definitely trained every day to make sure he didn't lose his edge.

With the way Sasuke was flinching at some of the strikes he applied, he knew Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was that strong. Hell, he widened his eyes when he saw his speed! His advantage was that Sasuke underestimated him to the fullest.

That's why when Naruto did a handstand and kicked him with both feet to his side that he couldn't do much. Sasuke fell to the side as predicted by Naruto.

Naruto didn't stop there, as Sasuke rolled. Naruto raced to him, and kicked him in his chest, further knocking the wind out of him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto didn't stop his rampage. Sasuke kicked both his feet up to get away, not intending to hurt, but only to distract.

Quickly making hand-seals, Sasuke thought, _'Can't believe the deal-last is making me actually do ninjutsu.'_

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" Fireballs pour from Sasuke in a hailstorm of fire.

Naruto skillfully dodged the fireballs, all while reaching closer to Sasuke. Sasuke gritted his teeth, hoping the Phoenix Sage Fire Technique slowed Naruto down, but it seems he even got faster as he dashed in and out the fire storm. Sasuke backed up further, and reached for a kunai.

Naruto reached for his kunai also and clashed with the boy in a loud 'clang'!

Sasuke again for the second time today couldn't believe he hardly could keep Naruto at bay with his strength. Naruto was just as fast as him, just as strong as him and he didn't... he didn't look like he broke a sweat!

Was he... _toying with him_?

Sasuke's anger came out with a surprisingly swift palm strike in Naruto's side. Sasuke didn't stop there, wailed Naruto with a quick stiff palm to the chin, pour a lot of his strength in it, and did a sweep kick. He did flipped back, somersaulted into the air and quickly did some hand seals.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!**" The fireball was designed by Uchiha clansmen to swallow everything in its path, and Naruto was in its path. The ball traveled quicker down than horizontally, much to the help of gravity. Naruto surely wasn't fast enough to escape that. much to the surprise of everyone there and horror to them. At least the genin.

"What the hell?" Kiba said, not believing what Sasuke just done. "He just... _killed _Naruto!" Yeah, Naruto was an annoying twit and all, but to kill him? "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

Hearing Kiba's yells of shock and then anger, Shino was also stood in shock that Sasuke Uchiha just killed _his_ _teammate_. His own expression darkened considerably, darker than his neutral expression before, and was even _tempted_to step in the battle to "aid". Kurenai's hand stopped him as she placed in his shoulder.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Shino said.

Kurenai didn't say anything else to quell his anger, having to already calm down Hinata Hyuuga, whose anger was again explored today. Kurenai herself would let the two kick Sasuke's ass but this was Naruto's fight and he would be pretty damn pissed if they just stepped in. "Just watch. Naruto's fine. He wouldn't drop so easily to a technique."

Kakashi frowned, and growled to himself, disgusted at Sasuke Uchiha's willful disregard for an _ally's_ life. An ally. This was sparring, not a battle to kill each other in. Sasuke would face punishment for his actions... Even if he knew Naruto Uzumaki wasn't gone yet. _'Already you're walking down a dark path, Sasuke.' _He then stared at Sakura. _'I wish you could see what your Sasuke-kun did and decide whether or not you still want to chase after him.'_

Sasuke Uchiha, still with fury in his eyes, stare down at the crater and looked at the charred jacket and skin of Naruto Uzumaki.

When his anger was quelled by the dull silence, and the horrid and disgusted eyes upon him, a moment of clarity filled Sasuke and then a moment of realization of what he done and disgust for it. "I-I didn't know."

"Naru-Naruto-kun!" He heard a stutter, no doubt coming from the Hyuuga girl and much to his surprise, he no long saw Naruto Uzumaki lay in the crater he heard a rumbling from under his feet.

Naruto Uzumaki, supposedly dead, rose from the ground with a jaw-breaking uppercut, knocking Sasuke Uchiha off his feet. Naruto this time was aim to break Sasuke's _fucking _jaw after that one.

The others watched, in some satisfaction as Sasuke Uchiha flew across the field.

Naruto glared heatedly at Sasuke, and tightly said, "You tried to _kill _me."

All traces of surprise and regret for his actions were stripped from his face, as Sasuke glared at Naruto with annoyance, "Hmph, you escaped, didn't you?"

Naruto glared at him, _'I'm tired of this little bastard'_, letting out a surprising amount of killer intent to Sasuke, and with a flash, appeared behind Sasuke, just about the time Sasuke got to his feet painfully, "Game over. You lose."

Kakashi didn't even bother saying the winner's name, instead letting out his own amount of killer intent to Sasuke and grabbed his wrist. Kiba followed, carrying one Sakura Haruno, giving Sasuke a glare. "You and Team 7 are coming with me."

Before Kakashi used the Body Flicker Technique to get his team back to their training grounds after a good sparring day turned bad because of one boy's action, Kakashi nodded solemnly to Kurenai and her team. "I really regret this happening, Yuuhi-san. I'll go and punish one of my students for his actions."

"No problem." She coolly said, still glaring at Sasuke, who already looked down, angry at the grass below him. "We'll talk later."

Kakashi bid farewell to the team, before he could hear Hinata and Shino ask questions to the annoyed Naruto Uzumaki.

"H-How did you-" Hinata started.

"Shadow Clone." Naruto finished. _'Fucking Sasuke.'_

"You used the Shadow Clone as a diversion and burrowed under the ground?" Seeing Naruto's nod, Shino let out a small grin splay on his face. "Clever."

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks."

Hinata asked if he was okay once more, he nodded silently while staring at the crater he was in. _'Sasuke is going down the path faster than expected – just envious from my taijutsu and speed. If I even showed one of my ninjutsu, he probably would have been ten times more envious.'_

He sighed, remember all the hatred in Sasuke Uchiha's eyes._ 'This is bad. _Real _bad.'_

* * *

><p>Kakashi growled, killer intent still washed onto Sasuke. "Sit."<p>

Sasuke promptly obeyed.

Kiba did as well, as sitting down the sleeping girl.

Or rather dropped her.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Sakura screeched, not know who dropped her, as she took in her new surroundings, not seeing it as the training grounds Naruto's team was using. "What are we doing-?"

"Sakura, shut up!" Kiba whispered harshly.

"Kiba-baka! You're _not gonna tell me to shut- _Eep!" Sakura started out, incredibly enraged for Kiba having the _nerve _to tell her to shut up until she felt unmistakable killer intent, belonging to one Kakashi Hatake.

"_Shut up – all of you_!" Kakashi growled out. "I grow tired of this team."

"Wh-Wha-?"

"Shut up, Sakura. Even you too." Kakashi seethed. "I'm not mad the fact you lost; I'm actually please that you did."

Sasuke scoffed, "Why? So you can see us-?" Kakashi's glare told him that he wasn't even remotely happy that he started to talk to him again. This shut up Sasuke again after he felt Kakashi's killer intent increase to an almost unbreathable level.

"You are the most _idiotic_, _dumbest_ pair of brats I have _ever _had my displeasure to be teaching!"

"You teach us? You don't teach us at all! Don't act like you have!" Sasuke screamed back, sick of this treatment.

Instead of increasing his killer intent to an eye-gouging level like he would like to see Sasuke do right now, he admitted Sasuke was correct. "That's right. You're damn right I don't. I don't teach brats worth my time, who haven't even gotten what _teamwork_is."

Sasuke snorted, "Oh not this 'teamwork' crap again."

"Yes, this '_teamwork crap again'_." Kakashi mocked Sasuke. "I'm not teaching you guys anything until you realize this!"

"What?", was the annoyed and shocked question of Kiba Inuzuka.

"B-But Kakashi-sensei, we do act like a team! Wh-What about all those D-rank missions we do?" Sakura asked, generally confused and generally still in pain.

"All you do on those D-rank missions is bicker amongst yourselves. All of you have differences with each other that you aren't trying to even solve!" Kakashi said back in return for her reasoning. "Sakura! You don't train, you don't spar and you don't do much anything else to help yourselves be a better ninja. You rather fawn over your teammate and then pick fights with another all day. It's annoying. If you don't want to be a ninja, all you gotta do is tell me and I'll take you out the program so you can live your life as a civilian." Sakura's eyes widened at Kakashi words. The pinkette was close to even crying.

_'Good, she needs to cry.' _Kakashi harshly thought, then staring at the snickering Kiba who had no sympathy for the Sakura Haruno who was now sobbing a little to herself.

"Kiba, you are just as bad as her! Staring fights with her and then with Sasuke. You disrupt and act like a fool in public. You even pick fights with Sasuke and resist listening to me when I say don't fight. You're not fit to be a shinobi either with that attitude." Kiba grunted but didn't saying anything else, knowing Kakashi wasn't lying.

"And you, Sasuke." Sasuke's reaction was an annoyed grunt. "I think I can't stand your attitude the most. You are definitely unfit to be a shinobi."

Sasuke barked out, "Me, unfit to be a shinobi? I'm the strongest on the team."

"You think I _care _if you are the strongest of the group? You think I _honestly care_? Konoha doesn't need misfit, arrogant, listening-impaired brats like you who think you can run the team by yourself. You even defy _me_. I don't give a damn you being the last Uchiha or not – Konoha isn't desperate to have you here. Learn that. The world doesn't resolve around you – I don't need to teach you anything should you refuse to do what I ask you to do. I can fail you here, take you back to the Hokage, and get him to send you back to the Academy for remedial reasons." The gray haired man looked ready to back up the threat. "Just say the words, and I'll have you go back to learn how to be a genin."

"You, you can't _do _that!" Sakura said, trying to defend her crush.

"Oh?" Kakashi said back. "_Try me_."

Sakura didn't say anything back, letting go of anything she was going to say back and sat down again. Kiba frowned at Sakura but he didn't say anything. Meanwhile the usually stoic Sasuke Uchiha was a cesspool of anger, hatred, annoyance, fear and confusion. Why of all times was the man doing this? If he had a problem, he should have just put him on another team or took Sakura and Kiba off his team and just tutored Sasuke one-on-one.

Kakashi sighed, his killer intent disappearing. "I'm... disappointed in you guys. I was actually glad you guys lost. You guys need to be controlled and this is my last time trying to help out Team 7. Next time, I'll fail all of you, and go back to being a special jounin with no worry of brats. We're gonna work on your teamwork one more time, and then if you guys master that, I'll get your stronger, but only if you're willing to get stronger."

Sasuke scoffed to himself, "About time..." he whispered.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke. "Sakura, you and Kiba will train with me with taijutsu and ninjutsu."

"Sakura and Kiba, what?" Sasuke asked, flabbergasted at Kakashi.

"Did I _stutter_?" Kakashi said evenly.

"But why those two losers? They are weaker than me!"

Kiba was ready to rip Sasuke a new asshole and Sakura sagged in depression as Sasuke just called her "weak", just like Hinata did. It hurt. It really hurt.

Kakashi however was not swayed. "I told you before – I don't give a damn about whether or not you're physically stronger. Right now, to me, you're mentally weak and you're acting like a brat." Sasuke growled, almost ready to attack Kakashi. A sadistic smile was under Kakashi's blue mask. "But don't worry, Sasuke. I'll entertain you when I see to you doing D-rank missions for about a month."

"D-ranked missions? A _month? _I thought you said the whole team would do them!"

"Of course they will – just they will be getting some training too."

Sasuke heatedly glared at Kakashi with a newfound hatred for the lazy _asshole _in front of him. "Because I lost to that, that idiot because you stopped me? That's why I don't get any training?"

"Idiot?" Sakura asked, before Kakashi could even answer Sasuke. She realized who he was talking about. "Wait, Sas-Sasuke-kun lost to _Naruto_?" Seeing Kiba's uneasy nod, Sakura stared, wide-eyed at Sasuke. "But how?"

Kakashi then sneered. "Oh yeah, that reminds me – Sasuke, we _do_ have to also work on not trying to kill your comrades _next time we spar_." Kakashi sarcastically finished.

"WH-WHAT? Sas-Sas-" Kiba again nodded. "Sas-Sasuke-kun would never!" Sakura declared, growing tired of Kakashi's accusations. "You're lying!"

"Oh but he did, whether you like to hear it, or not, Sakura." Kakashi finished. "Go ask Team 8 if you're not too sure but for now," He turned back to Sasuke Uchiha, "Prepare for some sleep, _princess_– cause I got a whole D-rank missions for you in the morning."

He then turned to Sakura and Kiba before he himself went to get some rest. "Ta-ta for now, _kids_! We'll be training all tomorrow working on some stamina and taijutsu! Same time as we usually come. Later!"

He poofed away before Sasuke could get a lethal blow on him.

Kiba decided to walk away, not saying anything to Sakura or Sasuke. Sasuke huffed and coldly left Sakura in the grounds without so much of a "Goodbye" to her. She noted in a while that he never did so.

She was left to her thoughts as she stiffly returned home. She was still in pain.

Hopefully Hinata didn't close any tenketsu points in her stomach cause tomorrow was probably going to be killer training more than likely with the way Kakashi had been serious.

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Note: Whoo, what a hard chapter to write – well the fighting scenes. I can never do a fighting scene to save my damn life! Dialogue I think I did good on though. Forgive me if Kakashi seems a little out of character but I am pretty sure this would be a similar reaction if Sasuke did do that to someone in the series. Sasuke isn't a cold hearted killer or anything – just a very arrogant prick and the polar opposite to Naruto. I tried my best not to bash the crap out of Team 7 but they needed a wake up call.<p>

Sasuke's speed is higher than almost everybody there, except Naruto and the jounin teachers of course. Without his Sharingan, it would be hard trying to track movements anyway, so, yeah.

This is my fourth chapter. Affinities will be next. Sakura and Kiba start to grow. Will Sasuke grown with them too? And then possibly Wave.

The Four Legs Technique, Passing Fang, Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Great Fireball Technique and Insect Sphere are actually techniques from the anime/manga. Don't own them.

Thanks for watching. Review!


	7. The Process Of Growth

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. If I did, I'd be happier than a kitten in a blender~!

* * *

><p>It had been a good week for Naruto. Training, enjoying the company of Team 8 and even ate with them in celebration of yesterday's events.<p>

The sparring had been pretty damn good, in his humble opinion. He was momentarily pissed Sasuke was aiming to incinerate Naruto yesterday with the Great Fireball Technique but he was cool, he was cool.

His reward was a meal paid by Kurenai-sensei as a celebration for being Team 7 completely. Dinner at some BBQ joint down a block from his usual spot for breakfast/lunch/dinner at Ichiraku. It was cool. Really.

_Well, that was a blast_, Naruto smirked to himself, thinking about yesterday'S events. Oh yeah, it damn felt good showing up Sasuke like that! The little bastard got his yesterday! Shino and Kiba put a helluva show on and Hinata took down Sakura with two strikes.

_But today sucks!_, cried the boy as he pulled weeds from the garden of some random villager's house.

He had been forbidden from using the Shadow Clone Technique to help out and finish the work faster.

Why?

The technique halved the user's amount of chakra – evenly distributing it between the clones and the user, making it impossible to tell what was clone and what was real even with the powerful doujutsu, the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It was a smart and sexy technique simply because the clone had individual thought from the user, and there was even a sharing of information between the clones and the user.

It did not come with a price. The chakra amount of the technique was demanding. The demand of the user splitting his/her chakra evenly amongst the clones – it could drain chakra quickly to near-death.

Due to his godly amount of chakra, this was definitely not a problem to him. Very rarely did his chakra drain from any technique; he might have lost a few battles in his life – usually the biggest ones, but chakra wasn't the deciding factor.

However, Kurenai-sensei said 'No' to the Shadow Clone Technique.

No to the greatest technique in the world, the move that was... _him_, so to speak.

Naruto freaked when she said so.

She had said, "Summoning shadow clones not only waste your chakra but also cut you for doing work together with your teammates."

Yeah, right! Kakashi-sensei had said the same thing before when he didn't want Naruto using the Shadow Clone Technique and why?

Cause the jounin teachers loved to see them suffer!

That's how it was.

He was thinking Kurenai-sensei treated them as a reward for what they were gonna face today.

Hell. _Straight, legitimate hell_.

They watched in sick satisfaction as he bled sweat and caked dirt in his fingernails, the tiredness they felt after these activities. To return to this time in his life made its way on the cons of returning in the "past".

If he was a regular ninja, he know these abysmal missions would definitely try his patience.

Thank god he wasn't.

Still, a little annoying picking up the crap of the lazy villagers who also paid to see these children suffer. Finding pets? Fixing birdhouses? Retrieval "mission" for a _goddamn_ pet _ostrich_? These inane and insane "missions" could make any genin say, "Screw this – I'm going home".

With pay as low as 5,000 ryou, he guessed it could come handy if he needed cash for some weaponry.

...But sometimes it wasn't worth it.

"Come on, now!" Came the sneer of a female villager to the struggling Team 8. "Those weeds aren't gonna pick themselves!"

_This is slave work_, Naruto cried inside. This was plain torture of the mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 5 – The Process Of Growth  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was not in a good mood.<p>

He honestly wasn't.

Today did not agree with him.

He hated this.

Most days he was just stoic and neutral to everything – even when Sakura pestered him into dates and hangouts. Those very rare days was he ever feeling good about life. He woke up as early as 4 AM, training for a hour at his home, went to the training grounds, trained some more, possibly ate out dinner (though far away from Sakura), went home and trained, and finally went to sleep for at least 8 hours. This was his schedule day in and day out, and he liked it that way.

Kakashi Hatake disrupted this flow.

His "flow", so to speak.

Kakashi Hatake single-handedly called him a _brat – _him, a brat? – and then decided to punish him for fighting like it was a real battle.

Sasuke knew the dead-last could have escaped! Even if he himself doubted it at the time.

And then the dead-last "beat him". Bah. That stupid kunai to the neck rule stopped him from continuing the battle and then Kakashi came and grabbed him before he could even respond _properly _at the dead-last.

Sasuke then acknowledged Naruto Uzumaki getting better. Definitely not better that him, but better.

And it... _annoyed him_. It annoyed him seeing that grin on his face, that kind of "in-your-face" smile that told him that he hadn't been training hard enough.

Of course he hadn't! That damn lazy "sensei" of his wouldn't even lift a finger up to teach him anything at all! He still wasn't gonna do it.

He was gonna teach the _losers _instead – that insufferable pink haired girl, and the ungrateful Kiba. They were below him, not even worth his time, but Kakashi decided that he would train them.

Without him.

For a month.

_This annoyed him_. This _angered _him. How dare Kakashi refuse him?

Even when Kakashi said Sasuke would get training, Sasuke knew it wouldn't be like Sakura and Kiba. They would be getting his attention – even for a few hours earlier than him.

They didn't deserve anything.

They were losers.

_He_ deserved it.

And not only that, but his own training himself to perfect the clan scrolls' techniques left in the abandoned Uchiha Estate was cut by two hours of stupid D-rank missions that didn't make sense to him. Finding some stupid cat? Finding the recipe to complete someone's meal? Picking up someone's groceries?

They were degrading him, the last Uchiha.

Kakashi had the audacity to say he wasn't that much needed in Konoha's forces.

What? Him? All those stupid other genin, he would agree with, but him? _Him?_

That's why when he came to the training grounds meetings that he didn't bat an eyelash when Sakura asked him how he was, or the Kiba Inuzuka briefly insulting him with "posh, good humor". That's why he didn't say a word when Kakashi said what they were gonna do today, be it taijutsu drills or stupid D-rank missions.

His silence meant he didn't feel anything for this team.

His first initial thoughts.

He was furious about yesterday the most.

That was just... horrible.

He couldn't believe what happened. That idiot won. A spar, yeah, but he actually beat him! How could that be? How could he gotten so damn strong already? It's only been a month! How could the gap in their powers close to a small line? How could Naruto_ almost_ be as strong as him? He grow that much up? He didn't even come running in after his little insult.

And while Kakashi kept his growth back, Naruto clashed evenly with him. _The dead-last could clash with him_. This meant the other members of Team 8 could too? Their teacher didn't stop them, didn't stop their growth.

Kakashi did and he was stuck with him, until he was a chunnin.

More things to grit his teeth.

Everything seemed to annoy him today. From the smiling face of the villagers, to the people who sucked up to him and told him to come eat a free meal at their shops. They were pathetic, all of them.

Slowly, he was losing faith in ever exacting his revenge on Itachi Uchiha with the little power he received as of lately.

It took fighting the dead-last to prove it.

And the reason for Kakashi holding them back, the _one fucking reason_ was because they lacked the ability to work together.

Really?

_Fucking really?_

Stupid Kakashi. Stupid Team 7. Stupid _everything.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake told Team 7 to get some rest for tomorrow morning their D-rank mission laid on the Hokage's desk to pick up. This came with the disgust and anguish of Team 7 as each member left to their homes.<p>

It had been a good first day that was eventual. Kiba actually sat down and shut up, Sakura didn't pester Sasuke – as much as she usually did anyway – and Sasuke didn't deny him as much... in fact he didn't even say anything at all.

The sound of his quiet breathing was the only reminder he was still alive.

No doubt the black haired boy was furious at Kakashi for having the _gall_of making him do early D-rank missions even before Team 7 had their daily meetings.

Kakashi sighed. _'They will get better.'_

Despite his enraged emotions yesterday with Team 7, he did want them to become good at their fields. Sakura had potential – in what, he didn't know yet, but he'll find out. Kiba had his clan techniques pretty much mastered, to the ones he already knew anyway and Kakashi knew Kiba was powerful. He did excellent yesterday, more than he thought and hoped for.

Even Sasuke had potential, but there was a larger underlining potential of complete disaster with him.

Kakashi original felt dedicated to train Sasuke because he had the last Uchiha and the Sharingan was his birthright, creating even more dangerous potential for Sasuke. Soon, however, he looked more into Sasuke Uchiha and saw a little him in there. The one that thirsted for power and to avenge something. He wanted to avenge his father's name by sticking to the rules and bringing honor back to the Hatake name. Sasuke wanted to kill the man who slaughtered his clan and bring honor back to the Uchiha name. They were two staring in the same mirror. However, Kakashi worried about Sasuke. The talk yesterday didn't seem to do anything to help the Uchiha boy. It did nothing to dull the fire-pit desire to kill the man who slaughtered his clan at all cost. It did nothing to help the Uchiha listen more to his instruction. It did not to get Sasuke to care for Kiba and Sakura.

Not like Kiba really care for Sasuke either.

When they did some taijutsu drills today, Kiba and Sasuke's fighting was more tense, leading Sakura to almost backed out from it, until Kakashi forbid her to stand out anymore. Sakura would not sit idly and watch these boys get stronger than her while she became nothing more than a liability to this team. Then he said to the boys and the girl to come at him with everything they got. Kiba and Sasuke showed no hesitation and Sakura finally let hers go to do so. Then they did well trying to take them down, caught him with a few surprise blows and even _he _had to admit Sakura threw a nice right hook. He felt sorry for Kiba having to face that sometimes.

Then they did some stamina training up until 6:45 until he felt that was enough. Frankly, Sakura's stamina was superiorly low compared to Sasuke and Kiba, who had pretty high stamina for genin. Sakura's immediate weakness was she had no fortitude. She had some underlying strength, sure, and her speed was decent – but still lower than Sasuke and Kiba – but her durability was incredibly low. Just like a medic. High chakra control, lower chakra capacity, and lower durability.

Well, maybe not like the _best _Konoha medic-nin but she did have the description of a regular one.

Maybe he needed a real life mission to get a feel around for teamwork.

Maybe...

Well, at least something above the rank D-rank, something like retrieving something, or them fighting bandits, something for them to get their feet wet. Not this week though. Sasuke Uchiha still needed to be punished of his actions. D-rank missions and cut pay after completing the missions had really only been his punishment. Kakashi did want Sasuke to be punished for his actions but nothing much else he could do that didn't "stop the growth of the boy", as Sarutobi-sama put it.

_What a day_, Kakashi sighed exhaustedly...

* * *

><p><em>What a day<em>, Kurenai sighed happily as she walked to her favorite bar in the shopping district of Konoha.

Kurenai didn't find it a surprise when Naruto had wind as his affinity – not after Kakashi had taught him a few wind techniques before she caught them. Naruto was like wind – strong, free, unpredictable, and mainly offensive. She unfortunately didn't have any wind techniques in her inventory, or any ability to do so, so she couldn't truly oversee his training in wind techniques should he choose to use them. Her initial thought to get Kakashi to oversee Naruto's training, since Kakashi was the copier of a thousand techniques and had a few wind scrolls on him, Kakashi already told her that Team 7 was a maelstrom that he needed to survive, so he couldn't do anything to help Naruto without fixing the inner problems between them. She wouldn't let Kakashi even do anything if he decided different. After seeing Sasuke Uchiha in his "genius" glory, Kakashi had to work on restraining that boy. His envy was disgusting.

In any case, Naruto needed scrolls for his wind techniques. He already knew a C-rank one, so why shouldn't he know some more?

Shino's affinity to Earth Release techniques frankly made sense. In taijutsu/ninjutsu drills that they did, Shino made it his mission in the heat of the battle to stay put as best as he could, hold his ground and let his opponents make the wrong move. All Aburame's fighting styles were like that. Most Earth Release techniques were like that. Stationary, stoic, strong, defensive and powerful. Aburame usually never dabbled in arts other than their own secret techniques but an Aburame who had no only supreme on his opponents if they came close, but far away as well if he needed to fight mid-to-long range? That would be very interesting. Unfortunately, her ability to use Earth Release techniques were down to one move and it wasn't relatively strong, being the same rank as Naruto's Gale Arrows technique.

Hinata had been the luckier one, of course. Her affinity was water. Something Kurenai herself could do. Hinata's definitely fit water. She was calm when not threatened, stable when not moved, and cool to the touch but when enraged, turned into tsunamis, whirlpools, and massive concussive waves. She had good offensive and good defensive and precise control. Unfortunately for her other students, Hinata was the only one she could teach and help her affinity, but she wouldn't be getting a whole huge assortment of Water Release techniques. Kurenai didn't dabble too far besides one B-Rank water technique. The rest were C or D-rank.

Other than affinities, Kurenai was also trying to teach them more ways to break genjutsu. If she ever got caught, most genjutsu she faced still didn't stop her from using her chakra or a ninjutsu, so she said they needed to learn the Chakra Suppression Technique she wielded. The technique completely suppressed the chakra of the user, disrupting the flow of their chakra, in which all genjutsu she knew needed in order for them to work, in which Genjutsu Release didn't quite be needed to be used. However it also meant the user would be susceptible to any other follow up technique, which means Genjutsu Release was more ideal. After that took a few hours to get packed down, Kurenai instructed them in another ways to break genjutsu.

"_Most genjutsu could be broken by the Genjutsu Release Technique and screaming __**'Kai!'**_ _to break it, but did you know you can not only suppress your chakra to break free of it, but completely release it in a huge wave in order to rip a 'hole' in it?"_

_"Whoa, really?" Naruto asked amazed._

_Kurenai nodded, "Yes, a chakra wave can completely destroy a Genjutsu, and very possibly hurt the user."_

_"So why do we do the Genjutsu Kai technique more often if that is so?" Shino questioned, confused at his beautiful teacher. "Why spend time to teach us the Genjutsu Release Technique if that is true?"_

_"Um," Hinata started, a little hesitant as Naruto and Shino's attention shifted to her but let it go quickly. "Maybe w-with doing the technique, there is a downside?"_

_Shino nodded, "That makes sense."_

_Kurenai smiled, "Glad you figured it out, Hinata-chan." The girl slightly blushed in praise but did not fumble from it. "Yes, while the Chakra Release Technique is more ideal in breaking the genjutsu completely, like the Chakra Suppression Technique, it requires the user to release a huge amount of chakra at once."_

_"And most ninjas don't have a huge amount of chakra." Shino nodded at the explanation finally making sense to him._

_Kurenai smiled again, "Quite so. Yes, the Chakra Release Technique leaves the user with a low amount of chakra in the end. And yes, the user can rip holes into genjutsu, even genjutsu stacked on top of another one like high users of genjutsu like myself are know to use, but with little chakra to work on a counter, what could that do? Smart ninjas without a lot of chakra to work on will use the Genjutsu Release Technique, which is a fusion of the Chakra Suppression and Chakra Release technique while temporarily suppressing their chakra to disrupt the flow and then release it suddenly again, but the Genjutsu Release Technique can work on genjutsu much slower than the other two if the enemy decides to stack genjutsu on top of genjutsu. However, some ninjas that have high levels of chakra," Naruto grinned at this, and the other members of Team 8 actually nodded evenly at him in silent agreement, "Most can't. More ninjas also wouldn't choose the Chakra Suppression Technique either since it leaves them with no ninja abilities at all, so we teach our students to use the Genjutsu Release Technique instead."_

_"Is there any other way to counter Genjutsu, Kurenai-sensei?"_

_"Well, Naruto, you could also inflict pain on yourself to break it, though it will probably easier to do Genjutsu Release. Some doujutsu can break through genjutsu easily, however, none of you can do it. The Sharingan seems to be the only one that could." Kurenai could have swore she heard Naruto growl after that. "Some people actually train themselves to see through genjutsu without an use of doujutus like the Sharingan. Finally, you can even cast techniques to obstruct your opponent's view of you. All genjutsu needs the user to be looking at their opponent in order to work. Obstruct their views, and they cannot use it on you."_

_"Whoo hoo! Genjutsu sounds awesome! Can't wait to use it." Naruto loudly declared, bringing one more smile up to Kurenai's face._

_"Now, Naruto. I know you are excited in trying genjutsu but genjutsu takes years of chakra control beyond yours right now." Kurenai personally didn't like Naruto's face sagging into depression. "However, I'll see to you first being able to counter it and then see if you could do it."_

Kurenai wondered if Naruto even could _do _genjutsu. At the time, she was saying stuff to cheer him up. So what he couldn't do genjutsu? No doubt the boy's chakra control was "good", maybe even "great", but it had to exceed that, even exceed the word "excellent".

And she knew his extensive use of the Shadow Clone Technique, which she was starting to tell him that he couldn't used them in sparring. He had no problem with it, but when it came to D-rank missions, she also didn't want him to do it, to which he groaned like hell, much to her slight amusement. In all seriousness, she didn't want Naruto using that technique as much as he did. She knew the problem with the Shadow Clone Technique. Extensive overuse of the technique and the information gathering of that technique over time could reduce his brain into actual mush. However, she knew Kyuubi also could shelter him from such pain and prevent She seen his training regime at home once, which he created about 24 clones to work on three different types of exercises for chakra control, while he himself participated, doing both or a hybrid of either exercise and the Leaf Concentration one.

His training at him was odd. Naruto had no family, had nobody to really look after him. While no doubt she knew the Third Hokage and young Naruto had some sort of connection, she also knew it didn't run to the point he willingly would look after Naruto, even if he knew he couldn't. He knew the village was, in the end, more important that Naruto. The needs of many outweighed the needs of one. However, that didn't mean the Hokage never had his eye on Naruto. She knows he wields that crystal ball – a front for a technique to see all that are in the village. He keeps tabs on the Kyuubi container, makes sure he stays out of trouble and such.

She didn't know who else liked the boy, much less loved him, but he knew he was close to the people at the Ichiraku stand. That elder man and his young 15 year old daughter. He wasn't as close to them as he was to Sarutobi-sama but she knew their relationship was beyond the "customer" and "servant" relationship. Also, no doubt he was also tight-knitted with Iruka Umino, a Chunnin Teacher she knew by name. He was like almost a father figure in Naruto's life, or an older brother. Whatever pray tell. She really knew nothing of Iruka but obviously the man was close to Naruto Uzumaki, the only teacher in the Academy he was close to as well.

However, she knew Naruto had became her family and she had become his. Shino and Hinata were too. They were his family now. She knew the boy was lonely, and his craving for one family. Why should she deny him of it? She was like his big sister now, his mentor, his shelter. Even if he couldn't excel in genjutsu, he was well on his way to be a sensor or even a medic. She would help him get whatever he needed.

Not only him, but Hinata and Shino too.

Hinata needed a mentor, a sister figure as well. She needed someone to not only push her, but do it gently. She didn't need a father who harshly harassed her for being what he didn't want her to be. If he heard Hinata learn Water Release moves, he probably would have flipped out even more with it. Even if she wasn't loved by Hiashi Hyuuga, or even if he never saw her strength, she would mold Hinata into a powerful ninja. She would push her to be stronger and better than before. Shino was passionate in his field, sure, but he was too closed in – he did need to make it more broad if someone could counter his style like a long range expert who didn't need to get near his bugs. Learning Earth Release moves would help him completely, increasing his range and possibly making it easier for his bugs to catch his opponent. She would help him do that.

She would help them all.

But for now, she walked home, smiling at the growth of her students.

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka wouldn't lie. Today was tiresome and a lot of things happened, but ultimately, he was glad Kakashi-sensei was training them properly. It sucked losing to bug-boy but to see Sasuke get handled by dead-last Naruto was just depressing.<p>

He was personally glad he was fighting, trying out his skills, and moving somewhere doing something. He didn't care so much that he felt like a ragdoll and Kakashi-sensei pretty much treated him as such today. He was just glad he was getting better.

_'Next time, Shino. I'm not gonna lose!' _Kiba grinned to himself.

Training was definitely gonna be stepped up.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno never felt so much pain in her life. Mental, yes, but physical pain was something she was not accustomed to, not even the Academy, where she didn't do so well on the taijutsu classes she had. Today consisted of pushups, situps, laps around the village and brutal taijutsu drills with Kakashi-sensei. She had never been so out of breath in her life. She was definitely the first to drop to the floor like a damp rag, while Kiba and Sasuke-kun kept at it.<p>

Sasuke-kun... and Kiba... They were stronger than her by light years, even when they were also chewed out by Kakashi-sensei's taijutsu as well fifteen minutes later. She could easily admit they were – after all they both had better skills in taijutsu than her. She was tired of fighting Kakashi-sensei after a good twenty minutes passed by, while the boys kept going on and on, closing up the gap between Kakashi-sensei and them faster than her.

She never wished for her bed like this in her life. Forget her regular daily treatment of her hair.

She was practically _limping _home.

She never wanted to do this again... But she knew this will be the new daily regime.

Why couldn't they _just _D-rank missions?

While she thought to herself about how much she missed them, she was taken away from the thoughts from _one annoying voice that ingrained itself into her head._

"Evening, Sakura-chan!"

_Oh god why?_, she thought, more tired than she was before unsurprisingly. She knew that voice, the same that tormented her for years in the Academy, pestering her about dates, hangouts and kisses.

Naruto Uzumaki practically bounced to her with some type of energy out this world. Pestering presence he held as he walked confidently to her.

Frankly, _she didn't need this shit_.

"Naruto, I'm _not _in the mood." Sakura warned, still tired from her tough day. He seemed to steal the last energy she had. "Leave me alone."

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan." That stupid grin came up on his stupid face. Stupid. "Rough day?"

"What the hell you want, idiot?" She acidly added. She did warn him, right? He couldn't say anything after she punched his head clean off his shoulders. He wanted to stupidly talk to her while she was caked in dirty and scuffed. His fault he get screamed at.

"I just wanted to ask a question, Sakura-chan! Then I'll be out ya hair! Hehehe." Naruto again loudly said. Her ears now started to hurt too.

"Oh _god_!" She finally bellowed. "Listen, can't you do that crap later? Ask me out on a date when I'm not having a bad day!"

"Uh, and when's that?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Move, Naruto." Sakura's patience had been finished. "I had enough." She strongly pushed him, while almost stomping off.

"Hold on." Came Naruto's voice again.

She was about to spin-kick his weak-ass until next week. She didn't give a damn about those _lies _that he beat Sasuke-kun. He was such an annoyance!

"Look! I never want to go with you on a d-"

"This isn't about a date." Naruto said seriously, which surprised her, but her shock was changed into another scowl.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Have you thought about why you want to be a ninja?" Naruto cryptically said.

"WH-WHA-?" Sakura sputtered. He came out to ask that? What the-?

Naruto shrugged, "I was thinking since yesterday about that when our teams were sparring – when you lost to Hinata-chan."

Sakura growled, _'Don't remind me.'_

_**'We'll kick her ass next time, cha!' **_Inner Sakura's persona came up, wildly proclaiming, much angry at their defeat by the shy girl.

"I'll be honest, Sakura-chan – you need training."

_How __**dare he? **_How dare he come out here, when she was weak and tired to just say that to her like that! Especially when he was weaker than her! How dare he?

She was already cocking her fist back and let it go, hoping to catch Naruto good. Uncharacteristically, Naruto caught her fist, and an even more uncharacteristic small frown came on his face. She growled, and gritted through her teeth, "Let. Go."

"No."

"Naruto! I swear if you don't-!"

"Calm down, Sakura." Naruto dropped his annoying suffix, his serious grimace finally completely overtaking. "Listen, I'm here for a reason. And this is to help you."

"_Help me? _Maybe you need to help _yourself_!"

Naruto ignored Sakura's jab seemingly. "Look, all I ask you is this: how did you get beaten by Hinata?"

"She-She just took me by surprise."

"No. Not by that. You underestimated her." Naruto's frown deepened. "You overestimated yourself. You thought Hinata was weaker than you, and too shy to fight."

"How dare you-?"

"Stop struggling." His grip became more firm. Sakura was even more surprised by his strength. "I'm telling you need more training because you do. None of us on Team 8 are weak anymore. Even me. We been training in and out since we graduated. Hinata, Shino and me. All of us. We want to become better ninjas. We want to strive."

"You're saying I don't want to be a better ninja?" Sakura glared, anger at him growing at new heights.

Naruto let out a small smile. "I'm saying you need to let go of the things that is stopping your growth."

"What would you know about my 'growth'? We're not even on the same team!"

"I'm telling you this based on what I saw yesterday. You're too dictated by anger, Sakura. You have little durability." Naruto said, further making her wince and growl defiantly. "If you want to become stronger, work hard on it."

Sakura scoffed, "Since when you became my teacher?"

Naruto grinned, "Well, I'm not, but if you want, I can show you some pointers here and there."

Sakura growled again, "_Not a chance_." The thought of _Naruto _training her sicked her to no end. Sasuke-kun was better than him! Why was he acting like he was high and mighty?

Naruto shrugged, now grinning that stupid grin again. "At least I tried." Naruto let go of her hand, and he backed off, just opted to stare in Sakura's emerald angry eyes. "Take my advice though: figure out why you wanted to become a ninja first. Then figure out if you want to become stronger. I understand how you feel." Sakura's eyes widened. "For a very long time, I didn't know why I wanted to become a ninja but then, I did. I was to protect my precious people."

Protect his _precious _people...? Sakura never heard Naruto say that? Didn't he want to become Hokage? What happened to that?

Naruto smiled, "You're one of my precious people."

Sakura had the decency to blush. _She _was one "of his precious people"? "What do you mean?"

Naruto's smile gotten wider. "Think about that a little, Sakura. Whenever you figure out why you wanted to become a ninja, come seek me out." And with that, Naruto walked away, his hands in his atrocious orange jacket.

Sakura did nothing but watch him walk away, him slowly adding more distance between them until he disappeared completely from her vision.

So all he came here to ask why she was a ninja? Really?

Heh, the idiot.

And then he made her blush with his stupid comment about "precious people". He should pay for that.

She could have knocked his ass out until next week with his comments about her being weak. It hurt listening it to the supposed dead-last saying she needed training when he needed it himself, dammit! However, she didn't. She just... stood there, and watched as he walked away.

Then many questions came to her head that second.

_'Why did he come here?'_

_'What's his agenda?'_

_'Who... was that?'_

But those thoughts quickly dissolved as they were replaced by the one thought for herself.

_'_Why _did I want to become a ninja?'_

And with that, Sakura found strength to somehow walk down the path to her home again. The first thoughts in years that did not involve Sasuke Uchiha at all.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned, watching Sakura return to her house. Kakashi-sensei would probably be praising him now.<p>

The girl was being pushed by Kakashi-sensei but she needed the words, not the actions. She wasn't like him. She needed to hear it herself.

Although he himself knew he could have chose better words, he knew sugarcoating it would not help it. The girl needed to be a warrior, strong as she was in the future, possibly stronger. She need to overthrow any feels of doubt and distraction from becoming the best ninja he knew. He needed her by his side to kick Sasuke's ass if he needed to, to destroy a tree and throw it at someone if he needed her to do it. She was still one of his best friends, and he couldn't see her suffer like this – he did what he felt was right tonight. Sakura was going to grow great.

He knew she would be.

And he would be here to help if she needed it.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Note: So far, no missions as of yet. No action much either. Just a lot of point of views. This chapter was suppose to be centered around the growth of certain characters. Kiba wasn't too centered around because I don't think he needs much pushing like Sakura or Sasuke does. Kiba is just headstrong and too overconfident in his abilities, but now that he lost to Shino and seen Naruto in action, he doesn't underestimate as much. I think I did a good job keeping Sakura in character and Sasuke as well. Their mission to Wave was hinted but ultimately, I wouldn't jump the shark yet with Kakashi deciding. Haha.<p>

Sakura's section was the longest, and yet, it almost still feels incomplete, like it needs a little more with it.

For those who ask why Naruto would go out his way to come and talk about to Sakura, Naruto still cares for Sakura, even if his romantic feelings for her has diminished over the passing years in his dystopian future. He does want her to become a great ninja but isn't gonna be soft on Sakura. Sakura's a tough girl. He just wants to reap out all her distractions, doubts and overconfidence in her skills to get her some real ones. Sakura's opinion of Naruto slightly rose however, still not by much. She still thinks he's an idiot. Hahaha.

Sorry I didn't finish this chapter like lightning quick as usual. Business calls.

Well, Hinata has water release and Shino has earth. Was gonna give Hinata lightning but IDK, didn't fit her personality, even if it would have augmented and complimented her Gentle Fist a lot. Shino's earth release affinity made a lot of sense and because he will learn it, his range of attacks will increase and he'll never be an one trick pony again. I wonder if I should give Team 7 affinities too... Hmm...

Well anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	8. Ride The Waves, Part 1

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. If I did, I would waste a lot of cash on games, bitches and other shit. Yes, lame disclaimer, I know.

* * *

><p>"So you agree with such terms?" A voice came down from the dark corridor of a massive base. It had been a male voice. "You take care of my 'problems' and I give you whatever you need."<p>

"Hmm." A gruff voice grunted out of the darkness.

"W-What say you?" A nervous voice said.

A feminine voice laughed amusingly, translating, "What he said is he considering it but he has a price."

"Price? Any!" The man loudly proclaimed.

"500,000 ryou."

The first male sputtered. "Fi-Five Hundred Thousand? For three people? For that price, I can get other bandits to slaughter the town with no care, and have enough to rebuilt it myself!"

"Well, we can throw in the Demon Brothers too, you know?" The female said trying to reassure him that this was the right choice. "We all split the 500,000 ryou by 100,000 - each of us a piece."

"500,000 ryou still?"

The female voice sighed, "I know it's costly but my master thinks they're others who want the bridge to continue its development, one being Konoha ninjas."

"Konoha ninjas?" The male's voice sounded confused. "Why would they be here?"

"The man you want to kill isn't there in town. We know that based on when you gave one of our guys here a scouting mission. We trailed him until he entered The Land Of Fire's territory and then came back. Obviously he's gonna hire some ninjas from the Leaf. That's why our fee has been bumped up. No doubt he's gonna send for a chunnin team or whatever."

The man growled. "Alright fine. Be glad I am a very powerful man. With that price, there had better not be a single bloodstain left of Tazuna."

"Why, of course, Gatou-san!" The female voice cheerfully said. "Not a single one."

Multi-millionaire Gatou grunted, sitting back in his armchair. "Alright. Just take care of it, and I'll give you the money. Leave no one alive. Be it man, woman or child."

"We're ninjas, of course, Gatou-san. We're totally ruthless."

_'Piece of shit ninjas.' _The small man said. _'I'll show you ruthless after this...'_

"So it's agreed then?" The gruff voice from before rhetorically said. 6 foot tall, the "Demon Of The Hidden Mist" Zabuza Momochi stood next to his two protégées, grinning like a shark at the man. He raised his sword off his muscular back and pointed it to Gatou, who immediately jumped back to the other side of the room. The pale gray man grinned, "I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 6 – Ride The Waves, Part 1_

* * *

><p>Ten thousand thoughts ran through the mind of Tazuna the Bridge Builder as he left his home in a two-day trip to the Leaf. All of them pointed back to, "Will my family be safe while I go?".<p>

Those thoughts got him drunk as soon as he hit the Leaf. He hazily remembered how he got out of his hotel room.

The reason he came to this village wasn't on the hope on he could score of its world renown, bombshell sake or get a look at the large and lively village, but rather get help.

Help against that bastard plaguing his village like a rat.

So he payed for a mission. Not a lot ryou on him as much as he would like, not a lot he had period.

But he afforded it, with a little bit of coins in his own pocket.

The leader of the ninja village nodded, and allowed him to stay for a night more free in his hotel before he could call the team that were going to take him back.

He wondered how many would come, how many would take him back. He was not familiar on the ninja system, and how a C-rank mission was, or how many people would escort him. The Hokage didn't quite tell him either.

But if they were ninjas, they had to be super ninjas, right?

* * *

><p>Tazuna groaned, wishing he didn't forget to take a last swing at that great Leaf Village sake before leaving his hotel room.<p>

He felt a headache come on.

These weren't super ninjas. These were... were _children_. He payed almost all the cash in his pocket _just _for kids?

Bah!

"These little punks are gonna accompany me back to my land?" He snorted, rudely saying. "Children? What happened to the super ninjas I payed for, Hokage?"

"I assure you, these are the 'super ninjas' you requested." The elder man said, smiling despite Tazuna's rudeness to both the team of ninjas he requested to take him back to the village. "It'll be best not to underestimate them."

Tazuna snorted, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "Che! The short yellow one looks like an idiot. What kinda ninja wears orange?"

Tazuna was glad to know the boy didn't lash out at his rude comment.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt nostalgia hit him again and again, from the way Tazuna swayed in the room with a drunkard's swagger to the way the man insulted him.<p>

Different words, sure, but the same dumbass old drunkard of a man who underestimated him reminded him of the good times before his world went to hell. He had to also remember to slap some sense in Inari when he saw them. Then thoughts from Zabuza Momochi to Haku came up in his head and he grinned brightly at them. Team 8 is standing at where Team 7 stood and Tazuna was in the right spot he backed up to when old Naruto was foaming at the mouth for Tazuna insulting his height, calling for his life. Good times, good times...

...Still, it hurt when Tazuna insulted his orange jacket. He knew the jacket could make him a good target but...

Damn, did _everybody_ hate orange except him?

* * *

><p>Kurenai Yuuhi sighed in relief as her team didn't kill the man with their techniques. It took a lot herself to not strangle him when he said, "A woman ninja too? What the hell, Hokage?" Sexist, ungrateful old man who not only insulted the Hokage but her team too. She didn't say anything too catty back, however. Her team finally got their first C-rank mission and she herself was not going to mess it up for them because she doesn't like the client.<p>

Then it hit her.

Their first C-rank mission.

God, she could remember hers.

What a good feeling to finally get her feet wet.

Now it's time to get the genin their feet wet.

And the Land Of Waves had lots of that.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't know what to think when she came to the training grounds and Kurenai-sensei announced they were taking a break from the usual training regime and they had been assigned a C-rank mission.<p>

She didn't know what it consisted of, but frankly, she wasn't too confident in it.

But when she saw Naruto-kun bounce in confidence and happiness from taking a break from those infernal D-rank missions, she couldn't help but longingly look at him with a small smile at his antics. Why couldn't she be as confident in her abilities like he was for himself and even of hers? Naruto-kun had told her, praised her of her abilities in her clan's techniques, in which she almost did not believe until he kept saying it each time they sparred with each other. Naruto-kun wasn't know to tell lies. With her Byakugan, she woulda know whether or not he is because then his chakra would have fluctuated. It never did. So she started to believe he was telling the truth, never lying when he said her Gentle Fist would bring him down if he ever got hit by them. He never quite did.

Naruto-kun had been the approving words while her father was the disapproving stares of her power. Ultimately, she didn't know who to believe.

But maybe, just maybe Naruto was right? Maybe she was strong, but just needed convincing. Maybe this mission would prove whether or not he was right.

* * *

><p>Shino had been as neutral as he was to be about this mission but then his feelings were mixed as more and more time progress, as long as he thought about it. Inside himself, something about the mission did not seem right.<p>

Escorting the bridge builder didn't seem like it was suppose to be. The man obviously walked to Konoha with no problem, but getting back required ninjas? Something did not add up. Did he expect trouble? Bandits on the road were not uncommon and it was pretty common knowledge that the Land Of Waves lacked a ninja village of their own like the Land Of Fire had. Maybe the man had been afraid of bandits? If so, he wouldn't think this mission would be much trouble. Bandits were always annoying to dispatch of to a ninja without killing them, but nothing troublesome, he knew. Kurenai-sensei also added that C-rank missions never really consisted of any trouble, in short of one or a few bandit gangs out there trying to scare and rob some people on the road.

Sees like this will be a quick four-day trip from and to the Leaf. Something that cut a small hole in his training but he could spare it.

* * *

><p>Kurenai-sensei's body was cleaved into several pieces after the Demon Brothers rose from the puddle and attacked Kurenai-sensei.<p>

Yup, just like last time.

He could see a small panic rise in Shino's face, but to fall once again, and Hinata's face rose in shock and horror as well, until she noticed Kurenai's chakra just jumped from one place to another with her Byakugan activated. They must figured out she simply used the Substitution Technique to get out of here, and this became an immediate test of their skills.

Naruto's mind snapped back to reality after his thoughts of seeing the Demon Brothers bringing up good and _bad _memories.

_Naruto Uzumaki gasped as two Chunnin-Level ninjas came from the water puddle that Kakashi-sensei had seen, and gasped at the supposed untimely death of him._

_He could not hold back his panic, and was stabbed by one of the Demon Brother's claw. Poison seeped into the wounds he had on his hand._

_The killer intent of the chunnin froze him in place, something unexpected even for the yellow hokage-aspirer, but Sasuke Uchiha however had took on the two, no fear in his eyes, with little to no trouble. Throwing a kunai in the shruiken-like chain mechanism and further stopping them, he then step on their head, triumph at their defeat. Before the Demon Brothers could do anything after they hit the release off their chain and could attack their enemies individually, Kakashi-sensei swooped in, applied a brutal headlock on the two chunnin._

_Naruto had never been so damn embarrassed in his life – the bastard, Sasuke had one-upped him, gaining praise from Kakashi-sensei and his crush, Sakura-chan. Kakashi scolded Naruto for freezing up in battle, leaving the client and a teammate to fend for themselves, asking him what would happen if he wasn't here._

_And then Sasuke Uchiha had the gall to then taunt him after Kakashi-sensei said that._

_"What's the matter, scaredy-cat?" Sasuke Uchiha mockingly said to Naruto, smirking at Naruto's defeat._

_"Naruto, you been poisoned too?" Kakashi sighed, "Lemme take a look at-"_

_Not going to indulge his rival Sasuke with looking anymore weaker, Naruto drew forth a kunai and stabbed himself in the same wound he received from one of the now restrained Demon Brothers that sat unconscious and tied to a tree nearby. This brought surprise to everybody there in front of him. His own blood pushed out the poison out forcefully, and then with a grave voice, Naruto proclaimed calmly._

_"I will_ never_ again freeze up and leave my friends to fend for themselves."_

He snapped out the haze and brought forth superior speed that clashed with the missing-nins. Jumping over their cleaving chains, Naruto, like Sasuke had done, sent a kunai into the chain, stopping the mechanism for working – some things never changing. The two ninjas struggled to get it free for a good minute but they were quickly attacked by a barrage of Hinata's Gentle Fist, and further incapable of doing anything with close chakra points in their stomachs, chests, their arms and their legs. Shino made sure no more ninjutsu would be used as he used his colony of bugs to hold onto the chunnin's chakra, draining them.

The Demon Brothers then had the misfortune to deal with an annoyed Kurenai Yuuhi who then slammed them to the trees with two kicks. With the Gentle Fist brutalizing their extremities and other body parts, the Aburame's incredible will with his bugs, and the blond hair boy whose speed and taijutsu easily clashed with them, the Demon Brothers collapsed in defeat and unconsciousness, wondering how would they explain to Zabuza-sama that they were defeated by a team consisted of three chunnin and one jounin.

* * *

><p>Kurenai would have congratulated her team by defeating the missing-nin duo and such of a renown caliber like the Demon Brothers Of The Mist, but that was just it – the Demon Brothers Of The Mist was from the Mist, Kirigakure. What were Kiri ninjas doing here? This was a C-rank mission their were assigned to, not a B or even now an A-rank mission. If these chunnin just attacked like this in this area, and there wasn't any hidden village here in the Land Of Waves, someone must have hired them. However, their target didn't seem to be Team 8 – they were just prizes. No, the target was the bridge builder, Tazuna, who seemed to suspect this.<p>

So, Tazuna _knew _ninjas would be after him like this? And only paid for a C-rank mission?

Her voice edged to a dangerous level, as she sneered at the older man. Her angry red eyes blared "punishment" if Tazuna didn't clarify this. "Explain this – _now_."

* * *

><p>Shit. He was caught. He was hoping he wasn't attack until at least he hit home. Hell, he was hoping he never got attacked!<p>

_God. Dammit!_

And now the woman ninja was glaring at him for his mistake.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Kurenai listened as he told his tale about not having enough cash on him to pay for a B-rank mission – thinking quickly he spent it on booze, rather than save up for it – and he didn't expect someone to send ninjas for his life.

"Who's after you?" She smoothly asked the man, trying not to seep out any new contempt she felt for the man.

"Uh, well... You see... You heard the name of Gatou?"

"Gatou?" Kurenai looked surprised, her withering gaze gave away. "The multi-millionaire Gatou of the Gatou Company?"

The man gravely nodded, Kurenai's face became a mix of confusion and nervous curiosity. "Why is he after you?"

"The man and his operation settled in my town about two years ago when everything went to hell. Our economy was shot down thanks to his businesses in the Land Of Waves. As he came into the picture, a monopoly was built for him to benefit from. He uses our shipping waters to ship out drugs, illegal weapons and whatever his stubby little smuggler's hands can get on." Tazuna growled, "He has put an embargo on our country, further preventing trade with other countries, like the Land Of Fire or the Land Of Rivers. That in turn has made the Land Of Waves poor and dependent. He's a no-good crook who will even kill those who oppose him and we can no longer stand for it. People of my town grown tired of it. That's why we started trying to build a bridge I'm a bridge builder, the top man in charge of it. We're already disillusioned by the death of our town hero, Kaiza." Tazuna looked down in sadness.

"And you thought you could simply just pay for the C-rank mission without even _warning _the Leaf what it was getting in to?" Kurenai glared, still very angry at Tazuna's foolishness. "You could have told the Hokage and he would have sent a team more suited to handle this mission."

"Can't you see why I did what I did? I was desperate! I didn't think that Konohagakure would even believe my story!" He shot back, his own desperation emitting from every one of his sweat beads.

"With your foolish choice to not try and tell the truth, you have not only endangered the life of _myself _but also of _my team_." Kurenai coldly said, not caring about Tazuna's words. Her anger clouded her ability to care about his words. "This mission just gotten more complicated now, and we're only slated for a C-rank mission. This has become a B-rank mission now, and could even become an A-rank now. This is a team of genin, not chunnin."

"If you give me a second to expl-"

"We're not doing this mission."

"Wha-?" Tazuna started.

"We're going back to the Leaf and you'll have to do the trip on your own."

"Wh-What? You _can't_! You're my _bodyguards_!" He screamed in fear.

"Not anymore." Kurenai shook her head. "The moment you signed for a C-rank mission and it turned A-rank is the moment we stopped being your bodyguards."

"P-Please! This is about money, right? Look as soon as the Land Of Waves start booming again, I'll pay the Leaf Village in full! 100,000 ryou, 500,000 ryou, hell even _1,000,000 ryou_! Just don't leave me out on the road!" He pleaded for her forgiveness. "Please, Yuuhi-san. I beg of you and your team – protect me! Don't leave me!"

Kurenai opened up her mouth for a rebuttal but then came the shy, timid voice of Hinata Hyuuga. "K-Kurenai-sensei, we can't just leave him here!" She said as strong as she could, which was as strong as she ever sounded in the years Kurenai knew her.

"That's right, sensei! We can't leave this old fart here to die! People are after him! Let's do the right thing."

"Naruto, this is not about doing the right thing. He didn't do the right thing by telling us what really was this mission about." Kurenai said back, frowning at her students. "I know how you feel but-"

"If you know how we feel, then you wouldn't be trying to make excuses to go back to the Leaf!" Naruto shot back.

"Naruto-!" Kurenai started, annoyed at Naruto accusing her of "trying to make excuses".

"What is it then? Hmm? You don't want to help?"

"Naruto, do not speak-!"

"What is Kurenai-sensei?"

"_Uzumaki_!" She finally roared out, her anger at its peak. "Do not speak to your commanding officer like that!"

Naruto quieted down and stood down. His pestering pleading died with his voice. Kurenai sighed, hoping somehow she didn't hurt Naruto's feelings. "I'm not trying to be harsh, but you guys aren't ready for this. You're still genin, no matter how strong you are and yes, you guys did well taking out the Demon Brothers without much trouble, but they obviously were hired by Gatou, and who's to know how many other ninjas that man could have hired. Yes, we ninjas do the best to protect lives before we can destroy them but to take a mission out of our caliber is foolish."

"But it's the _right thing to_-"

"Naruto!" Kurenai said again, exasperated. "Look, it _is _the right thing to do, it is but you guys aren't strong enough to do this mission. We're going back to the village, cause that's the right thing to do with you guys. I'm not gonna risk your lives for this."

"B-but what about Tazuna-san?" Hinata asked, giving a pitying look to Tazuna. "Are we going to ju-just leave h-him here on the road?"

"No, we're not." Kurenai sighed. "We can go back to the village with him, shelter him for the time being and get a better team to handle this mission and that's _final Team 8_. Is that alright, Tazuna-san?"

"No, I can't."

"What?" Kurenai sputtered. This man was now not listening to reason either?

The man glared at the ninja, defiant at her words. "I cannot turn back and wait in the village while your ninjas come and go hunt Gatou. Hunting Gatou will take days. I cannot. I cannot wait. I cannot when I have a family! I have a daughter and grandson to look after! I _refuse_to go back and risk them getting hurt by people who are trying to come after me!"

"Tazuna!"

"I am not. Might as well leave me on the road."

"See, sensei? We can't leave now! And I'm not going to!" Naruto defiantly said, crossing his arms. "'And that's final!'"

"_Naruto_," Kurenai glared at him, "Can you just-"

"I agree."

Kurenai looked up in frustration as the last member of the Team 8 agreed with Naruto who kept saying he was gonna to keep on with the mission. "Why? You too, Shino?"

"Kurenai-sensei, while I agree that we are possibly not ready to take on this mission, the fact to take Tazuna back and keeping him in the village after this already long walking trip could endanger the lives of his family. There is simply no time to go back to the Leaf and request another team to take on this mission." Shino pointed to Tazuna. "He is essentially bait. He will draw out Gatou's ninjas and we will be ready like we were against the last chunnin we dispatched in a time of three minutes."

"What if these ninjas are exceed the level of chunnin, Shino?"

"Would you rather Tazuna's whole family and possibly the countryside be slaughtered? I believe if we are to fight chunnin-level ninja, we can beat them."

"You may be able to stop two chunnin, but what if there were an armada of chunin? Hmm? What would you do then?" Kurenai questioned with a big frown on her face.

"How much would be the cost of missing ninja's services, Yuuhi-sensei? Astronomical. Uncertainly high. Yes. Missing ninja's services do not come cheap, even for a man of Gatou's stature. An armada is highly unlikely. Also," Shino smirked a little, "You fail to remember we already have 'our armada' here." Shino pointed to Naruto Uzumaki. "And my armada as well." Shino, to Kurenai's snort of amusement – if she wasn't scowling already – pointed to himself.

Naruto interjected, trying to help out the intelligent Aburame, "Come on, Kurenai-sensei! We can protect him at least until his bridge is built and we can take out that bastard Gatou in the process!"

"So you mean to tell me that not only are we going to protect Tazuna from several possible ninjas, but we are going to kill Gatou too? Your argument wasn't help when you added that in. In fact, it made my decision to go back to the Leaf even more larger." Kurenai deadpanned.

"Um... but, we can also call for back up." Hinata said, getting Kurenai's plain gaze at her. "We can send info back into to the village and g-get a team to he-help us out."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? I thought you said it'll take to long getting back to the village."

"For walking speeds with Tazuna!" Naruto helped Hinata again, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder, bring a light blush on her cheeks, "But speeds with my Shadow Clone, I'll be back in the village by nightfall and tell the Hokage to send back up!" Naruto grinned, complete confidence in himself.

Kurenai sighed once again, as Naruto kept trying, "No. You don't have the necessary speed to do so."

"But-" Kurenai put her hand up to stop his response.

She sighed again, and much to the surprise of Team 8, a shadow clone was created. "My speed outclasses yours by miles, Naruto. I'll reach the village hours before yours. If you three are convinced you can handle this mission, I guess I could give you three a chance. And with back up and another jounin on the team, that will help. However, next time I say we're not doing this, we're _not _doing this." She then shot a glare at Tazuna. "Be glad my team feels pity for your family. Go ahead. Thank them."

"Th-Thank you, Team 8." Tazuna said, relieved tears pouring down his face. "Thank you!"

"No problem!"

"Yo-You're welcome."

"It is of no concern."

As her clone made its way off with information of the mission on a scroll she quickly wrote down, she sighed, "Be ready, you three, because I'm sure this mission got a lot of harder."

* * *

><p>Sarutobi looked in interest as Kurenai Yuuhi's shadow clone handed him a scroll and nodded at its information about the trip. He knew Tazuna's request for bodyguards seemed odd for someone who transversed from The Land Of Waves relatively unharmed. He thought the man initially would be afraid of something going back. Ninjas were in the beginning out of the question because there was no hidden village nearby or in the Land Of Waves but the fact two chunnin-level ninjas appeared virtually out of nowhere and attacked Team 8 changed his mind.<p>

So Tazuna lied because he was too afraid to ask the Leaf of a favor?

The Third knew the Land Of Waves cut off their trading ties with Konohagakure due to unknown means, until he learned of Gatou, the man behind millions in the platinum Gatou Company, ruled over Wave Country with an iron fist. He always believed it was simply a front, his company, for drugs, illegal goods and prostitution rings but Konohagakure had no reasons to step in, even if the Land Of Waves was a good trader buddy for Konohagakure.

Now, however, his decision could benefit or destroy the lives of The Land Of Waves. Now, he could do something about it. The Land Of Waves was neutral territory and its daiymo could agree with this. Kill two birds with one stone. Free the Wave and earn back their trading, and kill the man who perverted companies and countries because of his influence.

It was the right thing to do, even if Team 8 was still inexperienced. He smiled at their resolve to even convince their teacher to help this poor man. No doubt Naruto had influence in this.

"But they will need back up." Sarutobi then smirked. "And I know just who's team to send."

With a snap, one of his ANBU came from the shadows with a bear mask on. "Sir."

"Kuma, retrieve Kakashi Hatake. I would like to have a word with him."

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Note: Short and sweet. Couldn't decide who to bring to the Wave Country Arc, so I decide to do both teams. And with good reason. Kurenai wouldn't even be able to match with Zabuza Momochi like Kakashi could. Team 8 and Team 7 could handle them with no problem...<p>

Or can they?

Kurenai Yuuhi's skills were never stated as much as beyond genjutsu in the anime/manga, so I gave her some more as of lately. She is quite more flexible to write than Kakashi. I think I gave her a good amount of moves. Hehe.

Next part: Kakashi's reaction to Sarutobi's request in backing up Team 8.

Later guys.


	9. Ride The Waves, Part 2

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. -inserts funny disclaimer-

* * *

><p>The one-eyed man – technically – could have thought many reasons why taking the mission with his team would be definitely not a good idea..<p>

It cut into his reading...

...He rather see Team 7 suffer with their training and regular D-rank missions...

...He said they were gonna suffer D-rank missions for a month and he wanted that...

...He didn't want to appease Sasuke Uchiha...

...He didn't even think they were ready...

...It cut into his reading.

He simply said "No" to the elder Hokage, told him that Team 7 didn't deserve it and promptly told him to go send even more D-rank missions for his team.

So, why did he say "Yes" for himself to go?

Simple – he wanted some fun. He could use this as an excuse to read more. He could get a break from the troublesome genin he had. He could teach Naruto more wind-related techniques, hell, even help out Yuuhi-san's other students with whatever they needed. It sounded just like the perfect semi-vacation.

However a slight pout came to the gray haired man, who was formerly engrossed in his newer issue of his favorite Icha Icha series

But then, who would teach his cute little genin and make them suffer under their heel?

No one was quite available at the moment. Nobody who could even _stand _three brats that needed some discipline.

Discipline...

Gai?

Hmm... the flamboyant man would push them to insane heights beyond he could do. He knew he himself was brutal, but Gai upped the insanity by tenfold. He seen how he trained one of his students. He actually seen the pair run laps on their hands for hours. A little Gai, just to be exact. Kakashi feared for the young youth's time as a jounin teacher and his genin, as much as he feared Gai now.

The only man Kakashi feared training with. Perfect. Perfect for Team 7.

And what of their chakra control exercises? Yuuhi-san did tell him that her team already knew the Tree _and _Water Walking Exercise. Oh no! And apparently so did Asuma's team too when he seen him the other day as well. He couldn't let his Genin fall behind now!

...Then again, that wouldn't be the _brutal_type of training he was looking for now, huh?

Oh, hehehe, ideas came up.

What if he _did _let them do the exercises, but with _Gai_? Gai may center around taijutsu as a whole but he did know how to do chakra control exercises, for they had been the basics of every ninja's knowledge. But knowing Gai, he knew it would be painstakingly _good _for his cute little genin.

_Perfect thinking as always_, he prided himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grunted, "So you're skipping out on our training again?" He shook his head in disgust. "Oh, <em>whatever did we do now<em>?"

"Yeah, why now do you have a mission?" Kiba groaned as well, wondering what they did now to earn punishment for him not training them. He was good! Kiba made sure he didn't fight with Sasuke. He made sure he blew off Sakura less. Hell, he even stopped chase cats anymore! That was one of his favorite activities, dammit, so what was the big deal?

Sakura was the only quietest on the team. She just figured looking for response of his answer fared much better than jumping into conclusions like Sasuke-kun and Kiba-baka, and trusting any fearful thoughts.

"Hokage's orders, kids. Nothing against y'all. I gotta go back up a team on their mission." Kakashi said cheerfully, sparing Sasuke the immediate jealously if he knew Naruto's team was on a mission beyond a D-rank one. He however did feel a little spite from Sasuke when he said "backing up someone on a mission". The boy seriously needed to calm down. "Be gone for a few days."

"Typical. Just like you to go out your way to not train us." Sasuke's spiteful comment came back. Kakashi wasn't too fazed by it.

Kakashi grinned at them, "No, I'm not. I didn't neglect you now. Be glad the person I got for you in my absence has actually a few days off from his students."

"Who?"

"I don't think you ever heard of Maito Gai. Eh?" Their blank stares had been his answer. "That's okay. You'll find out soon enough!" He cheerfully said, grinned evilly under his mask.

"One student of his always trains with him, so I'm thinking you'll have another sparring partner to help you out. And this one possibly is the ultimate one." He added with an "eye smile".

"What makes him so special?" Kiba asked, scoffing at Kakashi's choice of words.

"Let's just say his determination is 'rock solid'." Kakashi smiled.

Team 7 sweatdropped at Kakashi's "joke".

"Well, anyway, I'm off now. The reason why I got you guys here early is because... well, this is Gai's training time. Have fun with him now. Tell me all about the stories when I get back." Kakashi grinned, "Later!"

Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Kiba snorted, "Well, that's cool, I guess. We still get training in the end."

"Yeah, but who's Gai?" Sasuke said back.

"That will be, my fair youths!" A loud voice came behind them.

As they turned around, their eyes immediately bugged out. A man in a green jumpsuit, a jonin flak jacket, thick eyebrows and a bowl haircut man smiled down at them. "I am Maito Gai! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast Of Prey! I am here to take over your youthful growth! The hip Kakashi will not be here to see you grow more! But I promise to bring your youth out incredibly for him to see! And to help me out, my most youthful student here, Rock Lee! Will Help! Me! Out!" Gai said, posing flamboyantly at the last of the words.

Out the trees came another _one of them_.

Bowl haircut, green jumpsuit, posing flamboyantly, good _god, _who is that?

"Rock Lee, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast Of Gales will be here to help Team 7 with-" Rock Lee loudly said but then stopped shortly after his boast.

His "bug" eyes reached Sakura's emerald green eyes, who took a step back, recoiling in disgust.

In a green flash, Lee appeared at her feet. "Hello, fair maiden! I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast Of Gales! What is your name?"

"Um.. Sakura H-Haruno?" Sakura nervously said. She really didn't know what to say.

"Sakura-san! Your beauty is simply sublime! Join me in hands and let me take you out on a date!" Lee said, smiling and posing with his thumb up to her in his self-proclaimed "Nice Guy" pose.

Her reaction was a mixture of a blush and a wan look in her face. "A d-date? Wi-with you? Waah! Help me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura wailed, grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt much to his discomfort, hoping for her crush to save her.

"Hm." Said boy grunting. This did nothing to get Lee from Sakura's face.

"'S-Sasuke-kun?'" Lee asked, half heartbroken that Sakura did not except his offer. And then his eyes reached the boy next to his fair maiden Sakura-san! A youthful flame entered his eyes! "Sasuke Uchiha! I should have known my fair maiden is struck by your genius. You and your handsome, hip ways! But be warned! I am a genius of hard work! I will fight for Sakura-san's love!"

"Wha-?" Sasuke tried but felt a kick outside this world. Sasuke's immediate reaction to Lee was to fly back 10 feet from his spot.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped in horror as Sasuke coiled in the air.

The quieter Kiba looked in shock too. "Whoa."

Sasuke landed on his back, looking in shock, obviously still wondering if the green freak actually kicked and then his anger coming back to the surface again, realizing he had a fat lip.

Lee smiled happily at his work but then crumpled in pain, as Gai rocked his head back and forth with a powerful fist. "Lee! You fool! How dare you hit your opponent when he wasn't ready! Show some respect!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. But I had gotten too excited!"

"That is understandable! But you shall be punished for your actions!"

"I am ready for my punishment, Gai-sensei!" Lee proclaimed loudly, not even worried about his punishment.

"You must run seven laps around Konoha on your hands while clapping with your feet!"

"_S-Seven laps_? All he did was kick the crap out of Sasuke. Damn!" Kiba said, his eyes bugging out by the insanity of this.

"Yes Gai-sensei, I agree with the Inuzuka!" Kiba sighed. "Instead, I am needed to do _fifteen laps _on my hands while clapping with my feet!"

"Of course! How could I myself be a fool? Lee, fifteen laps is perfect! Go now, my student! Hurry and complete your task by noon, or you will do 1,000 push ups with one hand!"

"Yosh! Thank you for such a reward Gai-sensei!" Lee immediately did a handstand and clapped his feet. "Yes! I will do this before noon, this I swear!" Lee then sped away.

The three members of Team 7 looked in complete shock and horror at this. How the _fuck _did he-? Why did he-? UGH! What the hell were they dealing with?

Gai posed a "nice guy" pose to them. "I am sorry for that, Sasuke Uchiha! My student gets a little riled up! Soon, he will properly challenge you for your fair maiden's hand!"

"What... what the fuck?" Kiba said out loud, seriously not knowing what the _fuck _was going on.

"And sorry for my stupidity! To give Lee _seven _laps! Ha! What foolishness! And for my foolishness, I will tie my hands behind my back and fight with only my feet!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Kiba shouted.

Gai had already tied his hands up. Gai did smile at them, "Come at everything you have, my youth!"

Seriously, who was this guy? What the hell were they getting into?

Kakashi definitely is an evil bastard. Evil indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 7 – Ride The Waves, Part 2_

* * *

><p>"Hey everybody!" Kakashi smiled, as Team 8 finally burned out their fire from last night and finally put down their tents.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei? You're our backup?" Naruto asked, confused. Then he looked behind him, even more confused. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"I am it." Kakashi grinned. "I get a little break from the norm."

"But... who's left to look after your team?"

"Why, my personal friend, Maito Gai!" Kakashi said cheerfully, as he looked at his book again.

_'Gai?' _Naruto sweatdropped. _'Can't say I am sympathetic of Team 7 now.'_

Wasn't it weird that "The Green Beast Of Prey" didn't stop training even until his own untimely death?

Somebody like Gai could beat the crap out of you just using his own feet, let alone his hands. Get him with a pair of nunchaku and... it was over.

Naruto should know. He trained with a "Nice" Guy before. A lovable, "Nice" Gai was bad already... but a "Serious" Gai was not fun to play around with. Not at all. He practically brutalized ninjas of The Uchiha Armada with Rock Lee until he died by Madara's own hands.

He also learned that a "Serious" Lee was even more dangerous too. The man never skipped out on training Lee, teaching him everything from the Morning Peacock Technique, to the Daytime Tiger Technique. Lee's speed, brutal strength, thirst for revenge and will in opening seven of the Eight Gates easily trumped the arrogance of the Uchiha. Sasuke and Madara was almost nothing to Lee, and Madara could have been pulp if he didn't sync with "his" Tailed Beasts to beat Lee to the ground.

A fitting death for the both of them, side by side, in battle and entombed in flames by the both of the Uchiha.

Naruto knew something never changed. Though, perhaps he could actually see "Serious" Lee and "Serious" Gai in battle against Madara once again with different results?

Kurenai sighed, _'Well, not a chunnin team to back us up, but Kakashi is the next best thing.'_

Kurenai nodded at the lazy man, _'And he could take over Naruto and Shino's training and teach them a few moves whenever we get time to settle down.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, we dispatched of the Demon Brothers and we're definitely gonna need help if there is jounin type ninjas out there hired by Gatou."<p>

"The fact that we're going to up against a multi-millionaire is a little scary itself," Kakashi's eyebrow quirked, and he stared at the old man walking in front of them.

"Well, at least with two jounin, I am sure we can take em on. Shino is right – missing ninjas do not come inexpensive."

"That they don't," Kakashi nodded. "Want me to help them out with Naruto's wind-related techniques? I doubt you know any since you specialize in genjutsu. Maybe I even could help the others with finding theirs."

"Actually, I already did. Hinata's affinity is water, and Shino is earth." Kurenai smiled. "I got Hinata. I do have some water moves in my arsenal."

"Oh?" Kakashi was generally surprised. Although he knew Yuuhi-san specialize in genjutsu mainly, other intel on her skills weren't very much spread around. "Well, that makes it easier. Alright. I'll help out Naruto and Shino with some techniques. Start off easy. Hell, might even give some scrolls to your team."

She smiled thankfully at Kakashi's willingness but furthermore frowned at the mentioned of the word 'team', "How is your own team going?"

Kakashi sighed, "Honestly? They still need to work on teamwork, but they are progressing. They aren't fighting so much amongst themselves, though I do sense a small rivalry start to build between Kiba and Sasuke. That might do Sasuke some good though. Rivalry and healthy team interaction. Before this mission happened to change with you guys, I was going to teach them chakra control."

Kurenai sighed, feeling more tired than usual, "So more holding back?"

"No." Kakashi grinned, a little too evil for her taste. "They aren't being neglected. They'll be training with Gai for the next few days."

"Guh-_Gai_?" Kurenai said out loud. She knew her students looked back in confusion, wondering what was the trouble. "What the hell? _Gai_, Kakashi? Are you trying to kill them?"

Kakashi held his hands up in defense. "Haha, no... _not today_." Kurenai did not find his joke _as _hilarious as him. He coughed awkwardly "I did have reasons. I woulda sent Ebisu to help them with chakra control and some small pointers in taijutsu, but what's better than Gai who'll push them harder than that?" Kakashi shrugged.

"But what about Gai's team, Kakashi? Isn't that unfair for them?" Kurenai reasoned, her frown almost making her ugly to look at. _Almost_, Kakashi remarked.

"Now, I said to Gai he could look after my team until he had to tend to his team for a few days, hell, even have them do a sparring match up with Team Gai while you're at it."

"You think that's wise after the _last _one Team 7 had?" Kurenai's eyes narrowed in that memory.

"I told my team to behave or they'll be dire consequences. I'm just _begging _that they do." The gray haired man grinned like a piranha. "In any case, I see no harm in it. Sakura does need more help in taijutsu."

"So Sakura is starting to grow too, huh?" Kurenai smiled. Always nice to hear a kunoichi strive to get better. Most these days were too bogged down by boys, glamor and whatnot like a high schooler.

"Yes she is." Kakashi nodded. "In our training, she has even showed more determination to continue more than Kiba and Sasuke. All I need to get her to do is get her from drooling over Sasuke so much."

"One thing at a time, Kakashi."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the jounin decidedly stuck with comfortable silence instead of talking about trivial things like teams and the newest brand of bombshell sake they had on the market. Their silence was met by the only comforting sounds of their shuffling and marching on the main road of the forest heading into the Land Of Waves.<p>

The trip through the forest was smooth, with no signs of ninja or even bandit activity. Tazuna walked with Hinata now in back of him, Kakashi in back of her, Shino and Naruto to the sides of him and Kurenai in front of him, leading everyone.

Naruto then suddenly stopped and looked directly at a bush.

"Kurenai-sensei. I hear something." Naruto said seriously.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Hmm, don't know." Naruto squinted his eyes.

"You sense anything?" Kurenai said back.

"I think so. Lemme check. **Dokidoki Kanchi no Jutsu**!" Naruto said, whispering the last part as best as he could.

_'Heartbeat Sensor Technique, huh?' _Kakashi wondered. _'Must be his tracking technique.'_

A small pulse emitted from the blond boy, Kakashi noted. The pulse was then sent to the grassy area in front of Naruto. Naruto however did not look too pleased.

"Hmm, I'm not getting feedback from it." Naruto frowned.

"Must not being anything then." Kurenai concluded, lowering her kunai but not letting her guard down.

Then a rustle was heard from the area again. In nothing short of a twitch, Naruto expertly sent a kunai, and heard a slick as the kunai went through cleanly into the animal.

Naruto went to the bush and stiffly moved for the others to see.

A white rabbit laid there, dead now, the kunai stuck in it's the abdomen.

Naruto looked sheepish but so much remorseful.

"Hehe, sorry sensei, thought I sensed something."

"Very good. You are a slave to your own impulses." Shino deadpanned. His sarcasm was light salting in Naruto's open wounds. Naruto had the decency to blush.

Hinata looked also surprised at Naruto's impulsive actions. _'N-Naruto-kun...'_

Kurenai sighed as Naruto practically disemboweled the Snow Rabbit just then. Poor thing – never even seen it coming, its white fur was dampened by its own red blood.

...

Wait, white fur?

White fur? A Snow Rabbit's fur was _brown _in the spring, not white. Snow Rabbits who are with white fur are usually domesticated, not wild. This was a forest. There weren't houses miles from here.

Kakashi seemed to be sharing the same thoughts and then widened, looking in back of him. Something came at them with high speed, and it wasn't a kunai.

"Everybody duck now!"

Shino and Naruto pulled Tazuna down fast as they went down and the other three hit the deck fast.

The massive sword lodged itself into the bark of two trees evenly and cleanly. In a flash, Team 8 and the two jounins looked at beheld a tall, muscular standing on top of the horse-slaying sword above them.

"Ah, my intel didn't say Kakashi Hatake, the Legendary Copy Ninja himself, would be on this mission."

"Zabuza Momochi, here?" Kakashi wondered out loud, his eyes widening.

"Oh, nice that you know of me. Then I don't need to introduce myself." The gray former Seven Ninja Swordsman Of The Mist said, with his signature Decapitating Carving Knife sword strapped confidently to his back.

Kurenai herself narrowed her eyes. "Team 8, cover Tazuna."

Shino and Naruto came back to the sides of the fearful Tazuna, while Hinata was at his back, Byakugan on to cover her front and back.

"With you on this mission, things got a lot more complicated." Kurenai said.

"Oh? Didn't expect me, dear?" Zabuza mocked. "Two jounin ninjas on this mission to bring back the bridge builder? No wonder the Demon Brothers were defeated. Konoha takes no chances." Zabuza then looked at the ninja protecting Tazuna and grinned, "And what's this? Three cute little genin? And one of them seems to have the Byakugan? This seems to be my lucky day."

"You're not gonna to get any far from here." Kakashi revealed his red eye, the Sharingan, staring back at Zabuza. "I promise you that."

Zabuza chuckled, "Well, glad I decided to bring Ren with me then if I have to deal with _two _jounins, eh?"

Said person jumped down from her spot and smiled cheerfully, "Heya! How y'all doing?"

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened out. <em>'Who in the <em>hell _is that?'_

A girl no older than 14, maybe 15 years old, smiled at the three kids in front of her. Her black long glossy hair was tightly tied in a long ponytail and she had an outfit similar to Zabuza, except hers more consisted of more black and less stripes than Zabuza. She wore a black tanktop, black sandals, had no headband like Zabuza and a black version of Zabuza's bandage mask on. "Ren Telok here! Can't let all you guys have fun with Zabuza without me now."

Zabuza smirked, "Believe me, Ren's not gonna make it fun for your snot nose brats."

Kurenai smirked herself, having confidence in her team, "We'll see about that, Demon Of The Mist."

"Ohoho, you know of my work, doll-face? Well then, you should be running away."

"And you should _have _ran away. I don't like being called doll-face." Kurenai appeared in back of Zabuza in the bark of the tree with a kunai at his neck. Zabuza's face looked petrified as Kurenai slitted his neck cleanly...

Her response was Zabuza dissolving into water.

Kurenai gritted her teeth, hoping to catch the real Zabuza in her genjutsu.

Suddenly mist appeared under Team 8's feet. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the enemy girl disappeared from his view.

"Eight points." Zabuza's ominous voice rang from the mist. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. So many choices, so little time to choose. Which one should I choose, Ren?"

"What about the jugular, Zabuza-sama? You'll be going to easy on them if you gave them something they could survive. Give them something to choke on instead." Ren's voice said through the other side of the mist. Her voice was just as bloodthirsty as her master's.

Zabuza's chuckles were hollow and help promise to Ren's suggestion. "Haha, you genin are too fresh and young. By the time I graduated, I already had killed. Have you genin ever killed before?"

_'Yes.' _was Naruto's initial thought, grim at the appearance of Zabuza. He knew Zabuza's game was just to scare the smaller ninjas away from battle, but as he looked around at his team, he knew it worked. _'Same crazy, powerful killer intent. That "New Girl's" killer intent isn't as bad either.'_

It seems that killer intent was as much of a physical attack at his being as it was of a mental projection of promising death. Naruto's currently body could not shake off as quickly as Naruto's 25 year old mind could. Naruto actually realized he was a little shook up from it as well. However the body caught up with the mind shortly, and he took the killer intent surge in stride as soon as it gone away. It seemed however Hinata looked almost terrified for her life. She probably never even felt somebody truly want to slay her life and have willful disregard for it like Zabuza and Ren was.

As for Shino, his reaction almost gained snort of amusement from Naruto. Very quickly did Shino's stoic mask undo itself into Shino's true self – a boy still. He was a boy before a ninja after all. That's what killer intent did – made people feel inferior and like a child. Shino's reaction was what he expected. His black shades had did more than fog up, as the boy's face started to pour out small bullets of fear in the form of sweat.

Naruto barely leaped away cleanly as a kunai came to his own chest. Not know who it was, and not caring, he quickly flashed through hand seals and shouted, "**Fuuton: Shippuuya**!"

The wind arrows billowed through the mist, inadvertently making out a path of the thick mist for Naruto to clearly see. No site of Zabuza or that girl...

* * *

><p>"Surprised that genin knows wind techniques." Zabuza said, genuinely surprised at Naruto's display of techniques, while at the same time again trying to kill the ninjas. With great strength, Zabuza lifted tried to bisect the same woman who used genjutsu to try and hold him in place. Kurenai barely rolled out the way, while trying to attack Zabuza with a kunai. His sword easily block it.<p>

However, Zabuza had not forgot Kakashi Hatake. The legendary man tried to slam a kick to his open chest. Zabuza held his sword one-handedly, shielding Kurenai, while grabbing Kakashi's leg, much to the gray haired man's surprise.

Zabuza smirked, "Didn't expect me to be this physical strong huh?" Without warning, he pushed Kurenai back and tried slicing off the leg of Kakashi.

His cleaver sword only met water.

He clicked his tongue. "Sharingan copied my water clone, huh?"

"Let's just say I had prior knowledge of the technique." Kakashi said, his Sharingan making its debut in its battle.

"Let's see that red eye of yours in battle then, Kakashi!"

* * *

><p>Naruto grunted and backflipped from a water clone's horizontal slash at him. "Hinata, Shino – need a little help here!"<p>

They both snapped out of it, and nodded, while Tazuna ran out the way of the battle.

The Water Clone possessed good speed, having 1/10 of Zabuza's original speed. Naruto probably would be able to dodge it if it wasn't for the clone's sword taking up too much space in getting close.

Hinata came in, however, closiug distance between her and the clone in the back of it and slammed a good hit to his lower area. Shino also followed with a kick to the head and Naruto slammed a foot in the water clone's stomach. The clone dissolved into water and fell to the ground.

Naruto smiled momentarily.

"Forgot about me, children?" Ren said in back of them, and tried slamming Shino with a powerful kick. Shino spun, dodging the kick in its entirety and tried sweeping the girl off her feet. She did no such thing like fall, grabbed the boy's downed leg, pulled him down with superior strength. Shino quick raised his head and lifted his body and tried kicking her yet again. Then in an unorthodox manner, she did a handstand on it, and kicked the bug user on the back of his head. Shino fell back.

_Apparently she's good in taijutsu_, they concluded. The girl's style was like Naruto's – free and willing to try anything but also However, Shino and Hinata were definitely better when they got closer to their enemies, able to shutting them down while he finished them off.

Shino snapped, and a colony of his bugs came forth into his hands. Ren smirked, "Nin-bugs? I heard there is a certain clan in Konoha who can use bugs to defeat their opponents. Drain their chakra."

"That is correct."

"Well, unfortunately boy, I'm not gonna take any chances! **Raiton: Raitateha (Lightning Release: Lightning Shield Blast)!**" In a yellow flash, a yellow burst of lightning energy filled her every being, cloaking her from back to forth.

Naruto noted it had been just like A's – the Fourth (and possibly current) Raikage – Lighting Release Armor, which itself was a cloak of lightning energy to protect the user and keep enemies away. However, her cloak had been yellow and lacking the same "fury" the Raikage's cloak seemed to have and judging from her speed now that it was before, it seems the cloak did nothing to speed up the user. In lieu of himself preparing for the inevitable rush attack of this girl, Ren slammed a fist into the stomach of Naruto Uzumaki.

And it wasn't dainty.

Naruto flew back a few good twenty feet, spitting out saliva and blood, as he fellow.

Hinata's byakugan flashed dangerously at the enemy who just threw Naruto back with a blow and quickly went forth to attack her with a kunai. Now releasing what the cloak acted like, she backed up and threw a barrage of kunai knives at her enemy. Ren smirked and stood in place. Much to Hinata's horror, the kunai did nothing to slow her opponent down. The lightning shield cloak acted like a frying field and fried alive the kunai she threw, stripping down the metal to nothing but the handle that dropped uselessly at Ren's feet. "Too hot for you?"

She then tried pumping a fist in Hinata. Her speed being higher than Hinata, she did just that, and Hinata dropped in an useless heap like Naruto had done before.

Shino swore, slightly scowling nervously at Ren approaching him confidently. "Try to touch me now, bug boy." Ren boasted arrogantly.

Shino swore again.

* * *

><p>Zabuza grinned as Kakashi again tried coming at him with a kunai, while Kurenai kept her distance, no doubt trying to pull off a genjutsu technique or rethink about attack Zabuza. The mist helped him get away from her site, so as long as he didn't try fighting her directly. The legendary copy-cat ninja was already a handful, coming evenly with him when it comes to strength. And that Sharingan really meant no time to pull off techniques that required hand-seals.<p>

And he didn't want Kakashi throwing around his own techniques like that. Perfect.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)!**" Zabuza heard out of nowhere.

Kakashi had jumped out the way, and dodged the wave of water rushing towards him, billowing through the mist. Kurenai had apparently shoot out the violent jet of water, having good concussive power to knock him back a few. Zabuza easily rolled out the wave and jumped onto the lake in back of him.

The mist was so thick, he had know Kurenai was just frankly shooting in the dark. However, this added more problems. Kurenai was already an all-around ranged fighter with her genjutsu which he eliminated with his mist technique and now she had water release techniques in her arsenal as well if her genjutsu.

Kakashi himself didn't need any technique class to find Zabuza – the man had been not only renown for his sharingan for tracking the movements of the opponent, but also his sharp-witted nose that was almost equivalent to a nin-dog's. Every so often he got away, Kakashi came back, rushing towards him with superior taijutsu.

Zabuza however knew the battle could turn in his favor anytime. The children has been their worries also. He didn't personally like slaying them but if he had to in order to get this money...

A kick aimed at his side jetted through the strong fog. Seems Kakashi's nose found Zabuza again. A little annoying to keep Kakashi off his tail, but he could do it.

Just took the right time. Patience. _Deception_. Feinting weakness.

Make them believe he was running into a corner.

And then...

"**Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!**"

Strike.

* * *

><p>Kakashi swore. He swore to himself five times. How? How couldn't he see this coming?<p>

The water under his very feet felt thicker. Something that should not have left unnoticed by someone of his own caliber. The adrenaline pumping in his body, the annoying fog constantly clouding his vision and forcing him to use his nose, the very ragging his own breath due to the sharingan active and his own frustration with Zabuza's retreating; they had been factors in his own foolish mistake to follow Zabuza out farther in the bay.

He could amusingly say that this prison did however eliminate him from using chakra if it wasn't for the fact there was no possible way to get out of this on his own.

Ah, at least he had Kurenai. At least she wouldn't make the foolish mistake to jump at Zabuza. Her calm, analytic mind would possibly-

"**Suiro no Jutsu!**"

Ah, he spoke too early, eh?

* * *

><p>Zabuza looked at his water clones hold the two jounin and resisted the urge for firmly pat on the back, lest they disappear because of that action. Didn't want to free his new two trophies now.<p>

Not only did he have Kakashi Hatake, infamous copy-nin in his grasp, but his little lackey who had a penance for genjutsu and water techniques. She couldn't fight long-range now, eh?

This _really was _his lucky day.

Naruto did not relax, only shook off the pain and confusion as he stood up. Hinata had been his side, also clutching to her stomach. She was helped up by Naruto and Naruto didn't even take time to wonder if she was blushing like crazy. He already had seen the serious daze and nervous glance she had on her face. Their opponent had been better, badder than the usual. Sure, defeating Mizuki took nothing but clones but this girl had some type of affinity to Lightning Release. Shit, where the hell did this girl come from? Has his actions really altered the past this much to get some different new girl to them. Who's to say she never existed though? A million ninjas out there that he never even met. But why did Zabuza had to get someone like this? His mind mulled back to Haku and suddenly with a grimace, he nodded.

Zabuza had an eye for the strong ones. The ones who were prodigious.

And in turn turned _very_strong under his wing.

Shit, great.

Naruto didn't know where Hinata was when he was currently dodging arrows of lightning chakra and honestly could care less now. Those "pointy" spears of energy traveled fast as hell, he noted. Too fast for his own liking. He swore and started to summon more speed well over the limit a genin's speed is usually estimated at. He tried again his best to dodge it, and tried making it out the way of her attack. He didn't know where anyone was at. Not Hinata, Ren or Shino.

_If only he could find them and think of a plan to..._

Naruto palmed his face as he trailed off his thought. How stupid and naïve he could _really _be sometimes?

And without any more besides rolling his eyes, he started doing the necessary rat hand-seal to do it. Holding it in place, Naruto let out a pulse of energy in the area and felt three feedback waves come to him. Hinata had stayed on the right of him, nearby a tree that hide from the battle, the girl They felt nothing much but tinges.

Suddenly the clouds of fog and mist ate away from the field he was on. _What an relief Zabuza mercifully – or arrogantly, whichever one – called off the technique, _he thought in his head. He sighed gratefully, fully knowing where everyone was at. He then let go of his rat hand-seal and cut off the feedback waves from hitting him.

However the first lightning bolt he saw let him know that Ren had found where he was after she spent time wondering what the heck was that tingle she was feeling. "**Raiton: Rairyuya (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Arrows)!**"

Naruto's first instinct was to run, dodge and miss the incoming bullets. He followed such when running to the right of her, managing to run out of the ray the bullets were going. Naruto thought the technique seemed a lot of similar to his own Wind Release: Gale Arrows Technique – having one direction at a time, one path to follow down. However, he should have just kept running. In an instance, the missiles of lightning energy entered his area and attacked with just plain unnecessary force.

Hinata and Shino let out a nice small amounts of gasps as Naruto crashed stomach first into a tree, doing nothing to cushion his fall.

The girl smirked sadistically, watching Naruto go down with some sort of sick satisfaction for the blond boy's pain. However, she frowned when he got up, relatively not in pain, and her eyes widened when he became nothing short of a puff of smoke.

_It had been a clone? Since when?_, she wondered to herself, not happy with the blondie just suddenly disappearing.

That bug boy and the Hyuuga also disappeared too.

* * *

><p><em>'Ah nostalgia, you never fail to hit me.'<em>

How nostalgic was this? Seeing your teacher trapped in a water dome prison homey to anyone who decided to be trapped in there. He wondered if Kurenai-sensei felt the heaviness in the water like Kakashi-sensei had.

Kakashi had said them to run, run away and leave him there, but he didn't. They stood, fought, worked together – him and Sasuke. Naruto and him. First time they did, and it felt good working with somebody like that.

Now he was here again, only two people to save.

No sweat.

* * *

><p>Zabuza's eyes bugged out as the yellow haired, orange wearing boy come at him with all his little genin speed on top of water. On top of water? Most freshman genin couldn't even do that! The fact that the boy and his two teammates were pretty much skating on the water spoke for itself. He had been internally impressed. Ren took less time than that learning that but still. They had been more than meets the eye.<p>

However, the boy had been too headstrong, too naïve to go and run away. He would be lifting his sword off his back to try and get the boy, but he had Ren.

"Ren! Stop them!" He barked loudly.

She had wisely took off her field of electricity and joined her younger peers right on the water, only she jetted across the surface. Much to his displeasure though, the Aburame and the Hyuuga turned their sites on her, pushing her back from helping them.

Shit.

But still, the boy had been only foolish enough to try and take out the spheres of water imprisoning his jounin teachers instead of first taking him out. He let the boy take an experimental hit at the domes.

"**Fuuton: Shippuya!**" The arrow technique, an obvious copy of Ren's Lightning Dragon Arrows Technique did its work of fully sending wind arrows at the two domes evenly spread across.

However, much to the disappointment of the boy and the joy and amusement of himself, the arrows didn't even dent the water. Denting the water, really?

"Boy, you made your last mistake to try and fight me. You should have been listening to your teachers and ran while you can." He grinned maliciously. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better for you."

Without even lifting his sword, the real Zabuza stepped from in back of his clones and simply sent a kunai in the boy's chest. He gasped in pain. He liked that. The two jounin looked in horror as they seen the boy dropped back first into the water bleed profusely, liking Zabuza struck at a vein. He liked that too. He saw the horror never leave his teammate's eyes, and the devilish smirk on Ren's face.

Zabuza loved that.

"Is this the first time you genin seen death before?" He smiled arrogantly at them, not having much remorse for a dead genin. He had already killed 100 children in his life time. Three more brats won't do much to his conscious.

He couldn't hold back his boasts. They simply all rolled off his tongue so greatly.

If he did, he could have heard the rumble under the lake and felt the ripples at his own feet.

In a flash, his two clones were swallowed into the sea by a pair of arms at both of their feet with a loud splash. The two clones never came back up.

He swore under his mask loudly. _'Shit.'_

Two more splashes in the water he heard. _'Double shit.'_

Out came back up to the surface was the wet Kurenai Yuuhi whose glare heatedly for getting her hair wet.

Then came out Kakashi Hatake, hair wet as well, killer intent extending to the heavens, as Zabuza looked back at the hypnotic stare of his sharingan eye. _'T-Triple Shit.'_

And finally out came back the reason for such ripples and rumbles in the water and why his clones "died". In a geyser's rise and fall, twelve blond hair boys glared heatedly at Zabuza Momochi – six on the left, and six on the right. One Naruto Uzumaki rose wet as hell, kunai nowhere to be seen in his chest anymore. They didn't looked as amused as he was when he tried to kill them. Apparently they also had a good feel on killer intent as well as his Ren.

_'Today... Isn't my lucky day after all.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurenai couldn't believe it. Her genin Naruto still after all of that went through the trouble to free her and Kakashi even when they agree to leave them there, run and protect Tazuna. They were brave, stood up, took on a task that she even said they couldn't do, all while surviving that other girl.<p>

They were to be rewarded for such.

But right now, she agreed with Kakashi – this was not Naruto's fight right now.

Only there's.

"Naruto, I appreciate your clone's help but I think Shino and Hinata are gonna need a _lot of _helping hands with this one. Go to them."

"Roger!" Naruto grinned, too cheerfully for a boy who just got stabbed in the chest and thrown into the lake they were on.

If Kurenai wasn't so busy glaring at Zabuza, she would have laughed right for Naruto.

Zabuza's face hasn't let up from leaking out sweat as he felt no hold up from Kakashi's incredibly hypnotic stare and the power killer intent both jounin had him under. The boy went on to tend to Ren. Pity he couldn't use the boy as bait to get away from them anymore.

Kakashi grunted, "Let's finish this Zabuza."

"Unfair, Kakashi. You have two people on your side." Zabuza tried to joke.

Kakashi snorted, "You played unfair the minute you threw your sword. Time for us to do the same. Kurenai?"

Zabuza momentarily forgotten Kurenai was a practicer of genjutsu and that second to figure it out had been a second for her technique to work.

"**Kage Oni no Jutsu (Shadow Orge Technique)!**" He had never felt so blissful at sleep for a minute.

Then he felt pain explode in his dreams as Kakashi followed up with the Water Dragon Bullet Technique in record time.

Ren was like her master before she seen him be sent to the trees on the side of the lake – she had actually been nervous. No longer was she able to protect herself from the genin's attack without hurting her own self in the process. The Lightning Shield Blast Technique would fried her to death too even if they weren't smart enough to jump from the lake to get away from the sweeping electric currents.

She was also surrounded by a total of 14 little genin in all sides of her.

Shit, this isn't good.

And Zabuza-sama said "No" to using _that _technique, so...

Suddenly she didn't need to worry about such a thing when the Hyuuga sent a punch to her stomach, definitely closing up some points there, but not stopping when she also poked a few holes into her shoulders and arms too. And then those damn insects were upon her, starting to immobilize her quickly. She tried, unsuccessfully to move her arms in order to swat them away. They laid there, limp and useless. Finally, the yellow haired boy who made everything _suck_after he took out Zabuza-sama's clones, snapped an ax-kick to her shoulders and then dropkicked her across the lake, with much power for a small, short thing like him. Them not being too far out from shore, she landed with a "thud" on the ground under her. She barely made back to land, her pants deep in the water while she laid there. She barely now could feel the bugs feasting on her chakra. It must have meant they have already feasted until it was nothing to even work with. She went into sleep for the rest of the battle.

* * *

><p>Zabuza groaned, feeling a crazy head overflow him. He was tired, honestly. He didn't want to move and he was just too busy being pinned down by the Copycat Ninja. Kakashi held onto the belt that held his sword in place. "T-Tell me, I heard the Sharingan can see the future. Do you see som-something?"<p>

"Yeah. _Your death_." Kakashi coldly stated, ready to fully end Zabuza's life with a kunai to his chest.

Unfortunately, a single senbon denied Kakashi's need for vengeance, and Zabuza ceased to exist anymore.

Kakashi tried holding his hand to his pulse to check if Zabuza really was dealt with and with some relief, the monster of a man was gone. He sighed and up in a tree across from him a hunter-nin stood, looking down from his spot. "Thank you, Konoha shinobi." Then again, it might have been a girl. "I been hunting this criminal for a long time. Now, the hunt is over."

"Heh, no problem." Kakashi said, putting his hands in pocket, and making sure his sharingan eye was not visible anymore. Kakashi knew Kurenai and her team had been slouching around to get to them. "His accomplish is over there to dispose of."

The hunter-nin nodded wordlessly, looking at the direction then gotten Zabuza's corpse and then teleported to collect Ren's unconscious one. Without so much of a wave – as Kakashi would have been pretty amazed if the hunter-nin could still do it with two bodies in arms – the hunter-nin disappeared from site.

_Lucky to have a hunter-nin be there to properly dis_-

His thoughts failed him as he barely even made it to Kurenai's arms as he collapsed in a heap of sheer tired and chakra exhaustion. _Had he used that much chakra on the Sharingan? God, it was sure taxing on his bo-_

And Kakashi was out like a light.

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Note: WHOOO! Made it through the chapter! Goddamn, fighting scenes are so hard. Well, hoped you liked it, even if it did feel short.<p>

Now is the time to start hating me. I, DarkMasterStarr, just brought in a _goddamn _OC!

OC?

OC?

OH THE HORROR! HOW DARE HE? SHE WASN'T EVEN IN THE GODDAMN SHOW! YOU JUST WANTED AN EXCUSE TO BRING HER IN! AND SHE'S DUMB POWERFUL, WITH LIGHTNING RELEASE TECHNIQUES? WHAT THE FUCK, DARKMASTERSTARR?

Well... -coughs-, she does have a believable background! And Haku was strong in his clan's techniques even with the runaway time with Zabuza. The Lightning Release moves? How did she get those? Well, let's just say Zabuza stole some scrolls before he left the village on the count of trying to cause a coup d'etat. Decent plot device, yeah? Okay, then how did she get so fucking strong? Well, Zabuza got Haku strong right? He also did say Haku has potential and even _has _surpassed him in overall power, so who's the say Ren hasn't done the same.

...Fine, fine, DarkMasterStarr, you win that round, but WHY DID ZABUZA PICK HER? HUH? THEY SAID IN THE ANIME/MANGA THAT ZABUZA AND HAKU SAW KIMIMARO BUT THEN DECIDED TO TURN HIM DOWN! WHAT THE FUCK MAKES HER SPECIAL?

Well, boys and girls, we all know how much of an eye does possess Zabuza for picking talent and his reasons too. Let's just say Ren's special as well.

Other questions that might be asked is... why was Kakashi picked for this mission only? Why wasn't Team 7 here? If you was going to do that, bastard, why not just send chunnins well on Team 8's way to help.

One: Kakashi's stronger than three chunnin.

Two: Kakashi's team are still growing. Getting a mission like that would go to their heads.

Three: Kakashi does travel faster. No worry for genin, or controlling his own team in this situation.

Four: If I did writing in a chunnin team, more useless introducing and thinking up dialogue. God, as if it wasn't hard already.

Five: My story, my reign over it. I did get help from the reviewers though, some who gave me suggestions on what is the right then to do next. I just thought logically about it. I was originally gonna slate Team 7 with Team 8 since it seemed to be the right thing to do, however, it probably would be overkill to my Ren character being cornered by six genin. She probably would have humorously died on the mission then. Hahaha. Plus, somebody would have died on that mission. In Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors, Sasuke wouldn't _quite _lay his life down for Naruto and so far no one as of yet. Plus, a team of genin and the build builder to worry about? It would kinda suck... Still don't know how I'ma handle part 3 of this arc. Hmm...

**Technique List!**

Shadow Orge Technique (Kage Oni no Jutsu) – The user causes the opponent to see six demonic creatures approach them. By the time they see that, it's over. The attack has already struck, leaving the opponent unconscious.

Rank: C  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Technique Class: Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Genjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Snake → Boar → Ox → Rat<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Kurenai Yuuhi<p>

Lighting Release: Lightning Shield Blast (Raiton: Raitateha) – The user creates a shield of lightning chakra that covers the user much like Lightning Release Armor. However, the technique itself does not make the user faster or stronger and does not augment any other lightning release attacks from the user. The shield can fry anything projectile thrown at the user and taijutsu as well.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Technique Class: Defensive/Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow  
>Range: Short-range<br>Hand Seal(s): Ram → Snake → Bird  
>Users: Ren Telok<p>

Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Arrows (Raiton: Rairyuya) – The user shoots several projectiles created out of electrical energy shaped into arrows. This move is very like Wind Release: Gale Arrows, how they act much faster and have a paralyzing side-effect should they hit their opponent. Furthermore, they become faster the longer they stay in the air, the stronger they become. Most effective long range.

Rank: B-rank  
>Chakra Usage: High<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Range: All ranges<br>Hand Seal: Ram → Dragon → Snake → Dragon → Bird  
>Users: Ren Telok<p>

The Water Release: Violent Water Wave, the Water Prison Technique and the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet all belong to Kishimoto-sama and all the creators of _Naruto_. The technique list is all me!

Well, that's enough for the author's note, kids. Thanks for reading.

Review!


	10. Ride The Waves, Part 3

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. This fic only belongs to me. Nothing so much of the dirt and sky of the _Naruto _series belongs to me.

This chapter is gonna be a long, horrid one. Shit 13,000+ words. SMH. Be ready for shock, anger and disappointment.

* * *

><p>The one-man knew not bringing his team would be the best damn thing he chose in his life.<p>

However, he had made many bad choices after.

Having the Sharingan running for a good hour, copy techniques and tracking Zabuza's movements had been a bad decision. Using the Water Dragon Bullet – no matter how powerful and flashy it was – draining more chakra than he let on, the adrenaline masking his chakra drains from both techniques and having the Sharingan active.

However without it, he wouldn't have even thought he could soundly beat Zabuza with it. The man had been sly, hiding in the mist, hiding from his view for most of the battle.

And when it was over, Kakashi Hatake never felt so comfortable in his unfamiliar room and ceiling, with this unfamiliar sheets and blanket he laid in.

No doubt this was not the setting of a tent, but of a house. They were practically in the Land Of Waves now, huh? Must have been a pain carrying his dead weight.

Speaking of dead, he would definitely be _dead _if he forgot to tell Team 8 that Zabuza Momochi wasn't dead.

The haze of his own exhaustion finally being unveiled from his adrenaline mask had distracted him from knowing truly what was the hunter-nin's intention.

All hunter-nin of the former "Village Of The Bloody Mist" destroyed their victim's body on the spot, not caring whether or not genin was there to look. That hunter-nin didn't even bother trying to destroy the body. That had acknowledged the hunter-nin's false identity, and the man Zabuza was and still is, was still breathing, albeit probably a little chocked up from the senbon in his neck. His own knowledge of anatomy dictated that a certain spot right under a certain vein in the neck could incapacitate a person and create a pseudo death -like state, even making the victim devoid of a pulse. Again, Kakashi had been tired, still in battle mode to make a logical reasoning other thinking of 25 other ways to kill Zabuza, chakra draining and that had cut off some of his own book knowledge. Zabuza's plan was good, whatever it may have been, should it had worked.

Unfortunately he himself was still alive, right?

And there was work to do.

_Work_, he groaned, not even wanting to leave his comfortable bed.

Jeez, why did he decide to take the mission again? This was just not fun anymore. Just not.

He didn't even get to read a chapter of Icha Icha Paradise yet.

How upsetting.

At least with his cute little genin he would have.

Team 7. Hm. Wonder how they were doing without him.

He had neglected to remember _who _he left them with.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno groaned. It had not even been a full hour yet and she was getting tired now.<p>

She had already pat herself in the back for lasting this long.

Who was this man Kakashi-sensei left them with? Did he not rest? Did he not say "Stop, that's enough"? Of course he did, but when it was around 12! Not a single break before that. Her own break was when she said she didn't want to spar with Lee or Sasuke or Kiba, to with Gai-sensei said she can spar with him. And then she reevaluated on training with the three boys. She didn't like her choices. Any of the "free" choices. She would only see green blurs if she decided to match up with Lee. Sasuke-kun would tired her out with more superior stamina and taijutsu. Kiba would probably go the easiest on her but that didn't quell any displeasure for her. With going easy on her means she needed a lot of training and she did not being reminded of such. Gai-sensei would probably be the most sensible – albeit dangerous – partner. He would tell her flaws in her taijutsu, all while praises _something _about it_. All of them _could tired them out. Stamina training she definitely would work on for these last days with Gai-sensei. Everything was taijutsu/stamina training here. Heh, she grinned to herself possibly more stamina than before.

At least she never did quit when Gai-sensei said "Again" when he demanded her to strike him again.

However, sheer determination to get better did not dull the noticeable aches and pains she felt from her very bones.

This was really the first time she actually remarked Sasuke-kun as a "second" this time. She could acknowledge why they called him "Rock Lee" - the boy had monstrous speed easily outclassing Sasuke-kun in miles. When she seen Lee, all there were was green blurs around the area. Sasuke-kun probably could see more than her, but how much, she did not know. Kiba already remarked that he was a close second to Sasuke himself, but Lee made Team 7's own training spars look like nothing.

...

Was this what Sasuke-kun was dealing with when he fought Naruto? And Sasuke-kun said he was "holding back too"? Could he be sure? Naruto Uzumaki, the once dumb (but somewhat sweet) boy who always asked her out, always pester Sasuke-kun about beating him, always told the class who mocked him for once not even knowing how to do **Henge **correctly, that Naruto? How could he had gotten that strong so fast? Or was he strong already? No way – he couldn't do the Clone Technique before but then... he suddenly could? And Sasuke said his clone show battle damage when in that crater burnt from Sasuke's fireball according to him, so he could make solid clones too? Or did he just use the Transformation Technique on it? She really didn't know. A part of her still believe Sasuke-kun could beat Naruto in all battle but then he just seemed especially more than it meets the eye.

The fact he came to talk to her just threw all the dismaying thoughts she had of him. And much to her own embarrassing admittance, it had... inspired her to find out what she could do. It inspired her to do better. And little of it had even a reason to impress Sasuke-kun or Ino-pig. She spent all that night trying to figure out what she wanted to do in her life career as a ninja. She didn't know why she wanted to become a ninja, even becoming ninja before she even breathed the same air Sasuke-kun had. She didn't even know. Perhaps she did want to impress Ino-pig, who was know as "Ino-chan" back then, when the girl was one of her best friends... her only best friend back in her childhood when everybody was still teasing about her huge forehead. She had been her shelter, her source and her confidence. However, the moment Sasuke Uchiha stepped in the room, that friendship dissolved to nothing of a a painful rivalry – almost painful.

That could have been the reason she had became a ninja... because of Ino. To make her proud but now, it was becoming more like impressing Sasuke-kun.

It's funny liking a boy ruined their friendship.

It was kinda late for turning back, but never too late to rekindle a friendship, right?

She thought about it lately – even though she liked Sasuke-kun, did she love him? Was she willing to be just "his"? There were times when she thought about her future and surprisingly she did not see "setting down" as pleasant as it once seemed. That would be it, right? Sasuke Uchiha was the last of his clan – that called responsibilities his woman would have to bear; children was one as well to bear. She didn't quite _mind _being Sasuke-kun's wife, despite her more wanting to just be a girlfriend of his, but she did not desire setting down and becoming a bearing mother, waiting for a husband to come home from battle, hoping he didn't ever leave her and her child. She did not like the idea of being just that – a helpless housewife whose thrill lied in going down to the store and getting different choices in what to eat tonight or newer cleaning supplies off the money her husband gave her. She _wanted _to fight. She _wanted _to help. She never wanted to feel weak _again_. She could handle defeat, but she would like to know she tried, not she couldn't even try and the opponent beat her soundly like Hinata did.

She wanted to fight, to become stronger – of mind and body. That was what her purpose of becoming a genin and not becoming a school teacher in some far off land or a housewife village who might have some part-time job perhaps on the side of that. She wanted to be better than what she was now. And she was gonna get there.

Even if she had to let Sasuke go for a little while.

She did like him, she did, but she wasn't willing to be forever dependent to him. She was tired of being dependent. She was tired of being weak.

Time to shape her own path.

Even if she had to suffer this grueling exercises with Gai-sensei to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 8, Ride The Waves, Part 3_

* * *

><p>Kurenai groaned in both frustration and disappointment. She had sneaking suspicion this mission wasn't over quite yet, not by a long shot.<p>

Her suspicions were confirmed when Kakashi said he believed Zabuza Momochi was still alive. That the hunter-nin gave them the slip and was in cahoots with the missing-nin.

Great.

_Three _missing-nin they had to deal with as soon as it started again.

And it was again the bridge builder they were again after.

No doubt after they saw their skills in action, they were coming up against them with full throttle. The fake hunter nin-plan was was definitely illustrious, as was it dangerous for them. Now that they had to deal with Zabuza, his apprentice and their helper practically in the next battle, and possibly even more ninjas should Gatou choose to dispatch them out to the field. The element of surprise was no longer on their side – they were now under the same fire Gatou was probably under.

Shino was the first to realize that hunter-nin usually destroy the bodies of their victims in plain site, not run away to deal with it. Kurenai had nodded in agreement, and Naruto showed two emotions after that – one of knowing of such and then masked that with quick ignorance of the situation. If he knew that Zabuza might still be alive, why did he not intercept the Hunter-nin or send a clone after him to know where his base was, where _Gatou's _base was? Or was he tired? It seemed the fight with Zabuza's apprentice was not an easy one at all. Perhaps he was tired. She didn't know of his reasons, but she didn't question it.

However, she knew something more was up with Naruto, that he had hid a few things.

Right now, it wasn't her place to know or figure it out.

Right now, she just felt like tearing her hair out knowing that they had to deal with troublesome Zabuza Momochi again.

Kakashi had estimated Zabuza would probably be back up to full health after he licked his wounds for a few more days more, possibly five more days.

Five more days huh?

Perfect – that lead little time to even teach her genin a few moves. Possibly one and maybe squint in a second one for them to experiment with on their own.

No time to waste though – sunlight was burning.

"All right, Kurenai's cute little genin, I heard you guys already know how to walk on trees, water, and even found out your chakra affinities." Seeing their vigorous nods, Kakashi cheerfully grinned under his mask. "Since I know a few tricks of the trade, I'll be helping you learn a few moves in your arsenal. Kurenai-san already said she was gonna personally instruct Hinata on getting a feel for her water chakra, so you two boys are with me." Kakashi said, watching Hinata nod and get up to leave to Kurenai. Kakashi clapped his hands, "Now, since Naruto I was already teaching you how to use some wind techniques, I'm gonna take a minute to get Shino to get a feel of his earth chakra, so if you will."

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto boisterously said. Naruto then practically bounced like a ball of energy over to the other side of the field.

Shino shook his head at his eternal enthusiasm. However, questions was plaguing his mind, "Naruto-san's prior training in chakra control, and affinities was instructed by you, Hatake-sensei? Had Yuuhi-sensei already know? Had she enlisted your help for his training?"

Kakashi smiled nervously, waving his hands a little, "I may have taught him how to use his wind affinity and one wind technique, but I still haven't taught him anything else. And Kurenai-san didn't know about it until a week later, in which she stopped me from doing so unless I got her permission," Kakashi smoothly said, quelling the Aburame's possible envy for Naruto's abilities. He was pretty sure Team 8 needed no envious teammates. However, Kakashi did frown at the mention of "chakra control". "Chakra control I surely else didn't teach him either. I didn't know Kurenai-san didn't teach him either."

The sharp young 13 year old Aburame's face furrowed with confusion. "Then my earlier assumption of him having prior knowledge of such exercises has possible reasoning now."

Kakashi smiled, "The boy is more than meets the eye."

"Yes." Shino simply said.

"If you could have guessed, what would you think would be the reason he was so good at chakra control?"

"Hm. I would say he was priorly training in such arts. However due to the animosity Naruto-san is faced with around the village," Kakashi frowned again, "That assumption has become superiorly doubtful."

"And your second guess?"

"My assumption would be that Naruto-san might be a," Shino almost looked troubled with his confusion, "A genius."

"It's possible." Kakashi's tone made it seem like he was going to shrug as well.

"But... why would Naruto-san hide his strength under his current foolish persona?" Shino was still confused.

Kakashi shrugged finally. "Maybe he wants his enemies to underestimate him first? A ninja's greatest tool is surprise."

"But to hide his strength from his teammates? That leaves me puzzled." Shino said back.

Kakashi sighed, "I honestly know less about it than your own teacher. Naruto probably wants to fool people with it, and then catch them with a surprise attack. The boy probably learned a shinobi doesn't show his trump card too quick in a battle. Or maybe he doesn't trust anyone knowing his true powers yet. I don't know. Maybe you should ask him yourself another time, eh?" Shino's small nod was all the answer he needed. Kakashi smiled, smoothly changing the subject. "Well, let's work on your own growth. Now, let's get you a feel of your earth chakra."

He felt pride on how much potential this generation of kids have just as much as full of potential as was his generation when he was growing up, whether or not they suffered through the hardships of war. The talk with Shino seemed to get him to try even harder than he was already trying to get a feel for earth release techniques. By sundown, the boy was already on his first earth technique: the Earth Release: Lance Of The Earth technique. The technique summoned a solid lance created out of nearby dirt, soil and rock held up by mechanisms of chakra, capable of being used hand-to-hand like a real lance. It took little chakra. It fit the boy, and increased range in his taijutsu.

Naruto had joined in the festivities by practicing a newer wind technique Kakashi had instructed him into doing. Naruto however was not bogged down by an average chakra pool like Shino. After four ties of the Earth Release: Lance Of The Earth technique from Shino, and a short taijutsu spar with Naruto, Shino was beat. Naruto kept practicing, even if he wasn't "technically doing it". Some of his clones had tried their hand practicing his newer wind technique, while a few practicing out the Wind Release: Gale Arrows technique on the side. His newer technique – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. C-rank and a powerful gust of wind should Naruto practice it more. Fortunately, or unfortunately for the trees in front of him, Naruto had clones right one it.

Meanwhile, Hinata quickly learned how to do water release techniques and gotten her hands on Kurenai's first water release technique in her arsenal: the Water Release: Water Whip. The technique was relatively weak in strength, but it was still useful. It could be able to be used in combat to constantly whip the opponent, but the more useful feature was she could grapple the opponent from any part of their body. From their torso, to one of their legs, to even their neck. And it can change sizes, so as long as the user pours more chakra into the technique. The whip was a perfect technique for Hinata as it did not demand of her of too much chakra and only used more when changing sizes. Whenever her own chakra pool expanded, using it wouldn't even take much chakra, if not really at all anything.

Yes, things were coming out fine.

* * *

><p>"Ouch. You sure don't miss your targets, Haku." The gray skinned man said uneasily at the welt on his neck, though to Ren it sounded like whining.<p>

"Oh, lighten up will you, Zabuza-sama?" Ren sighed, "At least you're alive. Frankly, you got your butt kicked easy yesterday."

"Says the girl who gotten knocked out by _three cute little genin_." Zabuza mocked his rude little runt Ren.

"I got knocked out by _fifteen cute little genin_." Ren shot back.

Zabuza snorted, "Haku told me it was _three_."

Ren growled, easily annoyed by her master.

"Um." Haku started awkwardly. "Maybe you two should take easy for the next few days. Your wounds still need tending to."

Both of them calm themselves down, letting out a chorus of "Feh, whatever". Haku smiled anxiously.

"Ha ha, so this is how ninjas act in their defeat?" Gatou sneered, entering the room, resting on his cane.

Zabuza's voice didn't drop a pitch. "A defeat now but the purpose was served and we now know what they can do."

"You also let them live. Maybe I should have hired Konoha ninja instead." Gatou arrogantly said, having much nerve against the weakened shinobi in front of him.

"Is that all you came here for, old man? Maybe you should just go hide under your desk while we take care of business."

"You lost to those ninjas so easily, you and your little girl there, you baby demon!" Gatou said, furious at Zabuza's loss so much he got even more courage to raise his cane against him.

Ren caught his cane with not even looking at Gatou, and Haku grabbed his foot. Gatou felt a cloak of fear overcome him. Both ninjas stared at him angry at his nerve.

"You know, nice that you came here with actually a spine attached to your lower side." Ren said, cheerfully. Her sarcasm was laced in venom and hatred for the 48 year-old powerful magnate. Her face did nothing to hide the fury she felt inside for his insolence.

"You will _never _touch Zabuza-sama." Haku's once kind voice dropped many degrees, also having an uncanny coldness that Ren had displayed.

"Un-unhand me!" Gatou demanded, fearful greatly for his life.

"You got a lot of nerve coming in, while we were just _talking _now, so maybe Zabuza-sama will forgive your foolishness. Yes, Zabuza-sama?" Ren smiled coldly over at the gray man, who chuckled amusingly.

With a wave of his hand and nothing else, Ren and Haku let Gatou go. The short old man fell to his butt, clutching shortly more onto his fears. "G-Guards! Whe-Where the hell are you?"

The two strolled in, and looked impassively at the old man on the floor. Zori helped Gatou up, and Waraji said, stoically, "You called boss?"

Gatou was very so much enraged, "I could have been in trouble and you just strolled in like _nothing_?"

Zori shrugged, "We didn't sense any trouble."

"You bumbling fools, get back to your posts!" Gatou glared heatedly at them, and then at the ninjas as his guards left. "And you, make sure these ninjas are dead by the end of the week!"

Zabuza chuckled, ignoring the fact Gatou was talking back to him _again_. "Don't get your grandpa panties in a bunch, Gatou. We'll make sure they don't live after this one."

"Y-You better!"

"Yes, we will, Gatou." Zabuza chuckled, relaxing more. "How about we shake on it? Haku, show him how us ninjas shake."

Gatou surely did shake, when Gatou's arm snapped cleanly by the fake hunter-nin like a twig. He shook in every scream of pain. He didn't even feel his guards drag him out the room as he cried out in pain.

* * *

><p>Well, the last few days had been eventful with training and such.<p>

Naruto smiled a little, feinting being exhausted in the forest. Haku stared down at him, and then smiled warmly at him. "Hello."

Naruto looked at the boy more pleased than he should have let on. "Heya."

"What are you doing out in this first, little boy?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto pouted, trying to be as cute as he could. "I'm not a little boy. I'm a ninja!"

"Is that what you were out for?" Haku smiled prettily. "Well, you must be training to be a strong ninja."

"The strongest in my village actually!"

"In your village? So you do not hail from the Land Of Waves I see."

"Yep! Boy lady, you sure are smart." Naruto grinned stupidly. _'But I bet you knew that already.'_

"So, why are you training, young one?"

"To become the best in my village!" Naruto puffed his chest out. Then he deflated and smile a little genuinely. "Gotta protect my precious people, huh?"

Haku's eyes dropped, gazing back in Naruto's stormy blue. His pain resonated with Haku's own. "Such determination for a young one." The black haired young soul said.

"Well, I got a lot going on."

"I'm sure." Haku got up from the spot, and got the basket, while smoothing out the pink kimino. Haku then smiled again, "I hope you do protect your precious people then.

"I surely will _this _time."

Haku nodded, and was about to walk away, until Naruto spoke yet again, "What about you, sir? What do you fight for? _Who_do you fight for?"

"I too have precious people to care about." Haku smiled yet again to Naruto. "You will become stronger. And then, we will meet again."

"That we will." Naruto said, in a strange light tone Haku noted.

"By the way," Haku started once again, "I'm a girl."

Haku did not see the noticeable blush but did hear the loud, "WHAT?" at the end.

_What the fuck was going on in this universe? Haku was now a girl? Or was he a girl before? ARGH!_

He totally ignored the way Haku walked in on him while he laid there, acting tired from his usual morning routine, because Haku always did walk effeminate before.

The slight sway in _his_ hips, the curves in them, even _fuller _lips that "he" wielded. "He" was a "She".

And strangely, Naruto again remarked, jokingly, _'Still the prettiest person I pretty much seen in my life, be it boy or girl – shit.'_

* * *

><p>As he walked home, he ignored the small heartbeat following him back to Tazuna's place.<p>

Evening at Tazuna's house was everything he expected. Warm and nice the minute, cold and awkward the minute Inari, Tsunami's son, opened his mouth.

"Why do you guys keep trying to fight the inevitable? What good is getting stronger if you're just gonna end up being dead at the end of the week?"

"Boy does your kid have a mouth, huh, Tazuna?" Naruto joked grinningly, as he reached for some more of the delicious rice Tsunami-san had made.

"You're so stupid! All of you." Inari remarked, now turning his eyes to Shino – who looked impassive to Inari – and Hinata – who looked at him with a mixture of pity and some quiet annoyance. Inari didn't stop his caustic remarks, as he scoffed, "You'll be dead by the end of the week alright."

"You know, I would _hate _being like you, kid." Naruto lightly said, not even looking at Inari once again, showing more passion for his food in front that for Inari.

Inari fired back, "I would hate being like _you_! You don't even know what's this country been through, what I been through and you're acting so light about this! What do you know about hardships? What do you know about life being hard? You're always smiling ever since you got here! Huh? You're just an annoying _twit_!"

"Yeah. Hehe, you wouldn't be the first who thought that." Naruto said, chuckling despite his own annoyance and anger coursing though him. "But your assumption of me not being able to comprehend hardships is quite wrong, my little brat. So what you faced tragedy in your life? Many others do. So what you lost something? I don't care. You think I care about what you say, you little brat? I don't _care about your hardship_."

Most members of Team 8 flinched at Naruto's words. Kurenai herself the most, "Naruto, stop."

"The kid needs to hear this, Kurenai." First time Naruto dropped the -sensei suffix since he was under her wing, and it told her that he was being completely serious. He turned back to Inari, "Life isn't about crying and whining and wishing you never lived this life. Life is about adapting and surviving. Living and learning. Getting up and fixing your problem. That's what I did. I stopped crying. I was tired of not making a difference, or helping change this... 'fate'." Naruto's mouth snarled at the mention of that word. "There is no preset of your future. You control it. You make your path, not this 'fate' shit people be sprouting. I'm going to set you straight here, you gonna keep crying? You gonna keep being a baby? Then you better accept your 'fate' now then, _child_." Inari's eyes started to water at Naruto's mocking words.

Hinata never heard such a harsh tone from Naruto, "N-Naruto, he's only 8!"

Naruto's glance swept over her and very quickly did she feel his cool glance. "He was just talking about the world and how hard life is. If he is so worldly, he can take a few insults here and there."

The boy had long gone left his place from the dinner table. Tazuna and Tsunami didn't do so much to go after him. They sighed, and strangely looked at Naruto with a look of... appreciation.

However, Hinata and Kurenai did not appreciate Naruto's words.

Kurenai frowned, and rose from her seat. "Maybe I should-"

"No." Kakashi held her back. "Naruto did the right thing with telling the boy that."

"B-But he made him cry." Hinata said, wondering why Naruto seem angered by the boy.

"Exactly what he needs in his system." Kakashi said back. "Naruto all knows about that. His life was already filled with toil and crying and anguish. He told the boy what he needed to hear."

Kurenai and Hinata knew what he was talking about, he knew, but they swept their sympathetic glances at the door where Inari ran out to.

Kakashi had already demolished his plate of rice. "He'll get it. Come tomorrow, he'll get it."

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

The day they all clashed.

Haku, Zabuza, that girl, and Team 8 filling in for Team 7.

Well, at least Kakashi-sensei was here make it seem like Team 7 was at it again.

It probably would be a hard fight.

He had to make sure Kakashi didn't even kill Haku. Wow, that was gonna be hard.

So after he took the time to get out the house, beat the crap of those two "samurai" bodyguards and telling Inari to be strong once in his life, the little boy and his mother went to go rally some people.

Meanwhile, the big bad ninjas would duke it out on the soon-to-be Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge.

He knew Hinata and Shino gotten stronger over the past days, and learned one or two techniques to increase their chances of being Ren and Zabuza.

He knew he would personally fight Haku himself. Definitely.

By the time he jetted onto the bridge, a thick mist had already crept from under the unfinished bridge, with Tazuna and Team 8 with Kakashi preparing themselves for Zabuza's "messianic" return.

Round 2 had started.

_And geez_, he thought, _'It sure is hot today.'_.

* * *

><p><em>Perfect timing<em>, Naruto thought, _perfect timing_.

Zabuza chuckled, "And so, we meet again, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi nodded, seeing Naruto jet up to them. "Perfect timing, Zabuza. Looks like everybody's here." And then frowned slightly, seeing that hunter-nin on Zabuza's side. "And looks like your side is here too."

"Nice plan, wasn't it, copy-ninja? I wonder what newer tricks you're gonna pull with such a closed space like this bridge, hmm? We won't be holding back now," The gray skinned man grinned at Ren.

Ren grinned herself, "Definitely not this time."

"At your word, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza nodded at Haku. "Do it."

In a flash, the hunter-nin struck. Throwing a flash of senbon at Team 8. Naruto muttered, "I got this" and deflected the senbon with a kunai rapidly. He then momentarily forgot the kunai as he dropped it on the ground, clashing hands with Haku. Both had a quick grappling session, neither one letting up once. It was clear to Kakashi however that as Haku held onto the right arm of Naruto tightly, leaving the fake hunter-nin's left hand open. 'So, he can do one handed seals, huh? Zabuza's got some dangerous apprentices.'

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death)!**" Haku declared. Above Naruto's head, in the air, thousands of needles made from the moisture in the air. The needles directed themselves quickly to the blond boy, however, he stood in place, and held Haku in place to suffer the brunt of the attack.

As the needles hit Haku, the ninja became nothing but water, declaring the presence of the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. **Naruto himself smirked, and then dissolved into a plume of smoke, declaring his own use of the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Haku did not waste time remarking on the boy's impressive use of the Shadow Clone Technique and instead ran full force back into him. Naruto grinned, and pumped a good amount of chakra into his own legs, coming close to the speed of Haku. As Haku went to stab Naruto with senbon yet again, Naruto quickly moved to the side and aimed a punch to Haku's face. The punch had some raw chakra pumped into it, easily breaking the porcelain mask.

Haku's effeminate face was shown in front of Team 8. Naruto grunted, "It's you."

"Yes." Haku picked herself off the ground.

Zabuza chuckled, "Amusing brat able to go toe-to-toe with my Haku. And oh? They know of each other."

"Yeah, we met." Naruto growled, putting a facade of anger towards Haku.

"I have told you already we would meet again, Naruto-kun." Haku said.

"Yeah, but not like this. _Traitor_." Naruto spat.

Zabuza grinned, "Oh this fight has gotten interesting. Alright Haku, show the little yellow haired brat whatchu can do then while I tend to the sharingan and doll-face over there."

Haku nodded, and baited Naruto to her, who stalked slowly to her levelheaded. Zabuza grinned at Ren, "Ren, you can do whatever you want to the two other brats over there."

Ren grinned, and smirked maliciously, licking her lips. "No hard feelings when you lose, okay, kiddies?"

"Yuuhi-sensei." Shino looked at his teacher with some search for approval.

Kurenai had already motioned Tazuna to run the minute he had seen the mist develop in the battle. The man was at least safe from any damage to himself. However... his bridge – she would suffer the most pain.

Kurenai stared dead ahead at Zabuza, furthermore focused with a kunai upon her hand. "Do it. Both of you."

Shino nodded. Hinata's placid pearl eyes popped up with veins, "Right."

Ren grinned and confidently waved her fingers at them.

* * *

><p><em>'This shall be fun and I can go all out this time!' <em>Ren gleefully thought. "So, little boy and girl, don't you think it's a little better helping out your little yellow friend against Haku instead of thinking you can clash with me? He's gonna need it."

"Naruto-san will be more than enough for your ally." Shino said, taking his hands out his pocket. "You'll worry about us now."

"Yawn, such a chore." Ren mocked, yawning. Ren smirked, "Well, if you think you got what it takes, come at me."

Shino knew the girl would probably be read for whatever attacks he had... what she knew, anyway. "Hinata-san, prepare yourself." The girl nodded wordlessly, dropping into her clan's fighting style. Shino put his hands to the ground, and whispered, "**Doton: Tsuchi no Raansuu.**" He stood up again with a lance in his hands made of some of the bridge's materials. The staff looked sturdy and available for any attack.

Ren however smirked, "Oh, earth release now? Seems like you _have _been training. I was under the assumption that you genin were too busy licked your wounds."

"It seems you forgotten _who _was declared the winner in the last battle we fought." Shino frowned at her. "It seems you need reminding."

"Confidence will be your downfall kid." Ren smirked, and chakra was pumped into her hands. Out of her right arm, her arm became one with a yellow bright electrical energy. This energy warped into a blade of sorts. "**Raiton: Raijinken (Lightning Release: Lightning God Blade).**"

Shino clashed with the girl, not knowing unfortunately what would be the problem.

He swore when he saw the head of the lance being eaten up by the lightning sword Ren wielded. Remember his lesson with Kakashi-sensei, his mind mulled back to his explanation of the five elements.

"_We have Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind as affinities we can naturally use. Fire burns, water knocks out, earth crushes, lightning cripples and wind cuts. That is their nature." Kakashi explained to Shino as he was trying to yet again get a feel for his chakra type. "Fire is dampened by water, water is pushed back by earth, earth submits to lightning, lightning cannot stop wind and wind simple empowers fire. Do you understand Shino?" Shino nodded. "Your greatest strength is stopping power, but your weakness is being stopped yourself."_

This girl had reign over lightning release moves, he had territory over earth. Her moves could naturally undo his. His staff against her sword would do no good.

He swore again.

Ren smirked at Shino, seeing he realized he was up against his worse match. "What happened to all your vigor, bug boy?"

"Hmph." Shino grunted, throwing his lance down.

Ren smiled evilly, and noticed Hinata unleash a good barrage of kunai and shuriken. Ren, like an expert swordsman, slashed through the flying metal, frying them to a handle – well the kunai anyway. She twirled easily through the metal barrage with no trouble. Ren smiled again at Hinata, "When will you genin learn that those kind of techniques won't do you any good." Ren then rushed through to slash at the Hyuuga girl.

With speed much superior to Hinata's. She would not be able to dodge.

Shino jumped in front of Hinata and quickly flipped a piece of the bridge up as a wall. "**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return).**" The wall did almost nothing to protect them for very long as it crumpled to the diagonal electrical slice easily. However, it gave them enough time to move from her assault.

Shino let out two huge globs of clouding insects from Ren's side from in back of her when she slashed through the wall like a mad woman. The wall had been more than protection from the black haired girl. She already heard the buzzing, pumping chakra into her heels and slashing through the hundred of kikachu trying to drain her chakra. The lightning sword however was giving out each time she slashed through the insect's bodies. So the sword had a time limit? That was one thing that comforted him.

However as soon as it dimmed from existence, her cloak took its place surrounding her completely.

Perfect.

Fighting her head-on was what she wanted, because she knew they couldn't do it, not without suffering damage and paralyzing themselves. Her chakra cloak of electricity kept her safe from any kunai, any shuriken, any of their taijutsu. His bugs also couldn't get through her defense for long due to the electricity frying their bodies to dust. Hinata couldn't shut her down at all with her Gentle Fist or even get close to do much damage. And when they did get close, _if they could_, she would run away. He would have to get to her, get close without moving too much.

Much like a rock.

Shino stayed on one side and Hinata stayed on the other. He thought about what they could do while keeping their distance from the girl. He knew Hinata had two water techniques on her side. Hopefully, they can hel- Wait.

Water conducted electricity. Hinata uses Water. Yes, if she uses some type of technique to at least get the girl wet – somehow he started to blush – she will be electrocuted without even doing much and that insufferable defense would come down if she knew what was good for her.

It was also manageable as well. Pure fresh water from a river would not be a good conductor to short-circuit her shield, but the bridge they were under was a strait that stuck the Land Of Fire and the small country of Land Of Waves near each other.

Or... the electricity's heat could very well evaporate the water... very doubtful if it could if the water amount was huge. He was just hoping Hinata's water blast was powerful enough to stop the girl.

Shino looked at Hinata wordlessly, nodding to the water. Hinata was sharper than it seems under her timidness – she knew he wanted her to use a water technique.

Doing the necessary monkey, rat and ram hand-seals as quick as she could, and not waiting to give Ren another chance to attack, the Hyuuga had not even time to say the technique. The gushing water taking place and blasting at her enemy. The technique spun in the air, being much faster than Ren could be. The girl was probably amazed Hinata could even use water release techniques in short of a week they last saw each other.

Everything that happened next was what Shino had hoped for. The shield fizzled, for a second, and a "zap" sound was heard as Ren shook in pain due to her own electricity hurting her. The shield was gone, and Ren dropped to her knees, still feeling the electric course through her. It was amazing she didn't get knocked unconscious from it, much less have her heart pop dead in her chest. Shino however did not waste time to properly appreciate her strength and will to keep fighting.

His bugs moved in to feast in the newer bounty of chakra they could have.

Suddenly a cold silver of awe and newer fear lanced itself into Shino's lungs. Ren's once mocking earthly brown eyes became angry coal ones. Her sclera became blackened and her brown eyes became a dangerous yellow. Her muscles twitched angrily, bulging and deflating a second later. Then her muscles relaxed as the killer intent seemed to fill the air almost seeming corrossive. Hinata could also feel the cold hatred of Ren Telok flush over them. The killer intent freezing them in place. The Telok rose, a new skin as silver as their hearts filled with wonder and fear.

"This is... the true extent of my blood!" She wildly declared, her skin now steel cold as her voice.

* * *

><p>Zabuza knew fighting on this bridge left him as boxed in as the two ninjas present. Kakashi was even more hot on his heels as before.<p>

Suddenly, he smirked at the killer intent of Ren was over him, not dimming his resolve at all to continue the battle against Kakashi and Kurenai. The girl used her bloodline. Perfect.

And no doubt Haku would use hers to take out that yellow brat as well.

Three brats done for.

However, he himself had to be careful with Kakashi Hatake. At least he had eliminated Kurenai's genjutsu factor in this battle, his mist filling his side of the area mostly, so Ren and Haku can properly inflict proper damage on the three other brats. Kurenai wasn't a close fighting expert like himself or Kakashi, and she knew to keep her distance against him, throwing the occasional water release technique whenever she could find him with her red eyes.

The Kakashi he was dealing with had the Sharingan and his nose to help find him. He himself knew to keep away Zabuza but to keep no good distance from him. Kakashi knew this mist was his element, his element of _silent killing_. He will know why he had the power to kill 100 little kids in the Academy, why he was feared whether or not he was tethered to Kirigakure, respect inside and outside the Seven Ninja Swordsman Of The Mist and why he was the Demon Of The Mist.

He smiled when Haku's Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors was released for the world to see.

* * *

><p><em>Another brief clash began again with Haku and Naruto. Senbon and kunai clashed, with them both stopping altogether and falling to the ground. Haku's arsenal of senbon seemed endless. Every second, more senbon seemed to rain down to his feet, threatening him with death.<em>

Haku made use of the surroundings around her. Water was her element. So was the wind. Both of the elements were at her disposal. No matter how many Gale Arrows he billowed through the small traces of fog at Haku, she was fast enough to not get caught by it, as he was fast enough to watch out from her senbon.

He didn't know how Shino, Hinata or his teachers were doing in their battles, but to him, this didn't even seem like either side was getting the upper hand. Naruto was not tired at all. Not at all.

But neither was Haku.

Not even when he did that flashy cool trick with gluing that kunai to the sole of his foot and threw/kicked the kunai with his foot to him. The chakra augmented the speed of it but Haku easily caught the blade with ease.

"_Why? Why do you fight for Zabuza, Haku?" Naruto had already knew the answer._

_"He has given me everything. Life, meaning, home, protection from the storm. My person, my precious person." Haku prepared herself. "You should know why I do this, Naruto-kun. You know of the hardships of being nothing to the world around you. I can see it in your eyes. You have tasted the people's bitter hatred around you. But Zabuza-sama has shown me a purpose I can fulfill in order to earn his love. Forgive me, but Zabuza-sama is my precious person. And if I must, I will kill my heart to do his bidding."_

_Haku made a small hand-seal, her face no longer hidden from Naruto. Her face shown sheer determination but her eyes shown regret and sadness. It was her way of saying she was sorry it had came to this._

_"**Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors).**"_

_Haku was still the lost soul needing to lean on Zabuza Momochi for a purpose. Something never changed._

Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the stinging senbon in his shoulder and legs.

He admitted, he did feel annoyed that even now he was slower than Haku than he was before. His newer speed may have clashed easily earlier with Haku but the ice mirrors augmented her speeds to incredible levels, well beyond the levels of chunnin. To Haku, Naruto was nothing but slow motion each time he even moved. Haku's element was here and he was foolish to even think he could clash with it.

There were a few strategies he could think here. He could try to break the mirrors.

He already tried billowing one mirror with wind techniques, much to his displeasure to know that wind would not work against ice. Wind and water was a component in making ice release techniques anyway, so why would it have worked? Besides, none of his separate wind techniques, besides from the Wind Release: Rasengan and Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, would be powerful enough to handle the ice mirrors. And there 21 demonic ice crystal mirrors to be handle. Not to mention Haku could even come from the shards of the ice mirrors to take out the opponent.

His Rasengan probably could handle his opponent's ice mirrors though. And nobody was here either for him to disillusion him from doing it.

However, he would have to stick to the Rasengan only because the wind release version made "too much noise", so to speak; gathering winds around the Wind Release: Rasengan technique mad much noise and probably would even vaccuum the fog around Kakashi and Kurenai's battle, putting it in pure view.

However, another grimace entered on his face. Haku's speed outclassed his own at the moment, so how would he match it?

He had no **Hiraishin **to help him, and nothing else could augment his speed at the moment.

Unless...

Well, he did keep some clones at his apartment to keep it tidy and practice or whatever...

That would easily outclass Haku's speed or at least meet up with it, and he could send a Rasengan right down the ice mirror and kick Haku practically unconscious.

Nobody could see it, but...

They could sense it.

But, what options did he have? He'll just make sure

Alright. He decided. This would be a nice test out of his skills anyway.

* * *

><p>Shino groaned in pain, feeling that Ren's tremendously strong fist pound into his abdomen.<p>

Without the lightning shield, they thought they stood a chance. Shino tried drowning her with his flood of chakra-devouring bugs. Suddenly, the bugs returned to him, and feed him frightening information.

Her new skin had been steel itself. It had protected her "under skin" from attacks such as chakra absorption. Her chakra could not be drained.

That should have been still no problem for Hinata if she could still shut down Ren with her Gentle Fist. She tried striking palms of vengeance upon Ren, but they had did nothing to stop Ren. She even smirked at the girl, and launched a rib-crushing punching to Hinata's stomach. The indigo haired girl cried as her eyes widened from incomparable pain, her own extremities jutting up from the punch. Ren then launched an almost beheading kick to the back of the head of Hinata, and she did not stop her assault. A flurry of punches was then launched at him.

He barely dodged them, but she did stiff him with a good kick from the last feint punch she threw. He fell to the ground with a heap.

He seriously did not desire to get back up and battle again with this monstrous girl.

She ran to him. He could see her speed now. She was no longer almost a blur to his eyes – she was a metal woman running to him with the intent to cause great bodily harm to him. She tried her best to elbow drop him, but he rolled out the way, and spun to his feet. He remembered that taijutsu was not going to work against her, and neither was his bugs going to exhaust her. She was gonna exhaust her own self but seeing how she seemed now, that was not going to happen any time sooner.

She seemed slower now. However, her strength was boundless now.

A fair trade. Her speed still seemed to be a great match for him, and Hinata to keep up with. Even if, however, if her speed was now the same as theirs, she had higher stamina and probably higher durability as well – the steel looked sturdy and well on her body.

He never seen or heard this kekkai genkai before – a kekkai genkai that was invulnerable to taijutsu and his own bugs. His sweat had gotten even more heavy. The coat did only help him sweat more.

Perfect.

Ren wasted no time thinking like him, and grabbed his head and lift his head with inhuman strength that she formerly did not possess slammed a plethora of punches in his chest and stomach. He was sure his blood glimmered across her silver bicep. He even idly wondered if her hair became steel as well.

The thoughts of pain came back again as he felt himself being brutally thrown off the bridge. The metal barbarian slammed her feet to the stomach of Shino as he went into the water fast down, closer and closer to the bottom.

Ren grinned maliciously at her work, and did not flinch, when she felt the Hyuuga brat throw a blast of water at her again. This time water would not be working. As Hinata flew to her, she grabbed by her head, and slammed her head to the water. Much to her surprise and disdain, the girl had enough time in the air to switch with a log before she was slammed into the water. Annoying little brats that she were playing with.

"Play time is over, little girl!" Ren yelled on the surface of the water. "**Raiton: Raitateha!**"

The Hyuuga girl narrowed her eyes, knowing the lightning would easily shock her if she was too close to her. "**Suiton: Rasensuiha (Water Release: Spiral Water Wave)!**" Hinata yelled, doing the c-rank move yet again, while jumping to do a sweeping motion upon the steel girl. Much to her own shock, Ren's shield was not present, so it didn't even seem like it short-circuited. Instead, the energy seemed to be absorbed. Her prediction was answered when Ren slammed a straight powerful horizontal fist to the falling Hyuuga. Hinata again chocked up pain and blood, and remarked that she might have another broken rib.

Ren smirked, "I knew you would try that trick again. So, I decided on something different. My newer transformation can absorb electrical energy, making me faster. Short-circuiting me won't work anymore. So, whatchu gonna do now, brat? Hmm?"

Hinata gasped, her pain slowly becoming dulled by the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She didn't want to honestly keep going on against the older girl. She was stronger, badder, better than her. This made her think of the spars at home with her father. Brutal – simply brutal. She was also starting to running low on chakra – the Water Release: Spiral Water Wave technique taking more out of her than she let on. She probably can perform it more if she wanted until her chakra ran out but she didn't know how much time that would last. Besides, the water didn't look like it effected her – her just sitting like a rock while the water did nothing to even put a dent in her. She really wanted to stop now... but if she didn't keep going, she would be getting herself, and the rest of the team killed. And then there would be no one to help Kurenai-sensei or Kakashi-sensei. She had to keep fighting, even if she didn't want to. She just had to. She refused to lose anymore. She refused to be beaten down and die here.

Much to Ren's displeasure, Shino came up, gasping for air and uncharacteristically spurting for air. Everything upon Shino was went, from his shades, to his socks. He glued himself to the top of the water's surface, and glared at Ren.

She smirked, "Looking a little damp there, bug-boy."

Shino muttered, "I could say the same about you."

Ren looked in confusion at him but she realized what his comment meant. From under, her heavier body was being dragged down by two clones. She squirmed a little but they held strength higher strength. Possibly more clones than two under her feet possibly. She did nothing much growl and roar angry at the boy.

Thank _the makers _Naruto influenced him to do that technique.

Hinata sighed in relief, seeing the girl suppose gone, "You're okay, Shino-kun."

Shino stared down at the spot Ren was drowned and then frowned when bugs then floated up dead upon his feet. "Move, now. The move only acted as a distraction. She will be back up soon enough."

And true to Shino's words, Ren shot up from the water, lightning energy imbued in her, hoping to electrocute the troublesome bug boy.

Hinata made something akin to a growl and groan. It was almost cute, Shino strangely remarked in his head. "Wh-what shall we do now?"

"I have a theory. She is now made of metal. Steel perhaps."

"Yes?" Hinata asked, questioningly.

"Perhaps we should take advantage of that."

"How?"

"Keep using water techniques against her. And whatever you do, do not stop." Shino said, without giving out too much thoughts out loud about his plans. He had hoped the Hyuuga had gotten his plan soon.

Regardless of whether or not she knew what he was planning, she was nodding before Ren tried slamming them both with a stomp. Her double foot stomp cracked some of the bridge where they were once stand upon. Hinata moved to the side, closer to the side where the jounin were exchanging hands against each other. Shino was closer to the land before entering the bridge. Ren growled angrily at Shino, opted to go after him instead of the girl.

Nothing she could really do anyway but stay back. Blades, taijutsu and water release techniques was really the girl had and all of them were useless anyway.

She felt... odd, weird, and slightly sluggish. _Maybe it was the chakra drain_, she thought. Blah, she'll get them beat before she felt the pain of this technique happen. The boy got faster or something, because he just was keep dodging her moves. Even when she had some of the boost going through her. Probably needed more. Sheesh, she needed to train more in this form. Definitely when she beats the crap of these genin.

And then, that Hyuuga girl kept shooting water at her. How annoying.

She would swat the pesk away, but she was trying to mush this little bug here now, who kept dodging her.

Shit, was she _that _tired? No, she felt fine, but she just... she didn't know, moved a little slower now.

She didn't know why.

But it was surely pissing her off.

And why couldn't that one-trick pony Hyuuga stop _fucking shooting her with that fucking water blast?_

_Ooh, you'll get your turn for a beat down_, she thought snarling, _'Just let me crush this little-'_

"**Suiton: Rasensuiha!**" Hinata screamed, letting out more chakra out of the technique. It billowed into the back of Ren for the fifth time.

Ren roared, "Oh that's _it_!"

Suddenly, she stretched her arm to the Hyuuga's neck, liking it with the girl squirming and choking. The desire to kill them gone but the desire to hurt badly, yes. Even now, the girl still struggled to do hand-seals. Didn't she realize that wasn't going work on her?

She was really starting to slow down in chakra, because it felt so hard to pick up the little brat. She maliciously picked her up and slammed her to the ground with all her might. The girl gasped in pain, and closed her eyes from the world. Ren smirked and retracted her arms from her.

Finally, one brat was do-

Suddenly a grasp was upon her own neck, and much to her surprise, Hinata Hyuuga stood once again, using her own version of Ren's attack with water. With surprising strength, she move Ren to the side when they jumped off and had that briefly battle on the water.

"**Suiton: Fukujuu (Water Release: Obedience)!**" Hinata yelled, jumping in the air, and slamming her into the water yet again.

What was up with these kids and water? Were they trying to drown her? Smart idea, but then again it was dumb. She would always swim back up.

But yet, those clones made of insects again came upon her, dragging her down. Four kept their grasp upon her. She was getting tired of this. She didn't want to _honestly _kill them but they were pushing.

The lightning shield came back up again, and short-circuited quickly, letting all the bugs died from the shock. She herself was unaffected by it, due to the metal absorbing the blow back, and with great difficulty she swam back up to the surface, with the natural heaviness of the metal armor and this heavy _feeling _she had. She glared heatedly of the two genin up on the bridge, and jumped as high as she could back up on it. She scrambled to get back to the ledge, gasping angrily at them. She went to get them, morphing her arm into a silver blade, and then started pumping electrical energy in her. She went to rush at them, but suddenly, she stopped moving.

Her legs ceased to stop working altogether. She could not move, walk, or even crawl there.

_'What's going on? WH-Why can't I move?' _Ren growled, but looked down and seen the problem.

Those water techniques, dragging her down into the water and all that _had _been working. They weren't hoping her armor dent from all that water, or she drown or they tired her out via chaka, they were hoping she just simply stopped. Her legs had stopped because they were metal.

And metal could rust.

What the hell?

Seriously?

They got her by a technicality.

She could see the smug looks on their faces, especially the bug boy, and how they walked up to her.

"I am pleased this worked." Shino quietly said. "If it had not, we would have surely lost, Telok-san."

"Bah." She sneered. "So you little shits won. Congrats. Go ahead, finish me off."

Shino however shook his head. "We have no moves in our arsenals to do such. I have already explained that if this did not work, we would have lost. We also have no desire to kill you, only to stop you."

"Why? Are you genin _that _silly? You have to kill me before I kill you."

"With what chakra? My bugs tell me you have little to none in you now. And Hinata-san has also the ability to see how much chakra you have. Not much to be a threat to us now." Shino said, putting his hands in his pockets. "We have no desire to kill you. You have our words."

"Wow," She shook her head. "If Konoha ninjas are this soft, its a wonder how you beat me. I'm sure if you guys were from Kirigakure, that wouldn't be." She muttered at the end, not bothering to help Hinata and Shino's questioningly glazes.

Ren scoffed, "Even if you beat me, Haku and Zabuza-sama is gonna beat the crap out of yo-" Suddenly a wave of chakra floated over her, she feeling it. "W-What was that?"

Shino had also felt it. It was a massive amount of chakra flying just above them. _'W-What power.' _He then frowned. _'__Could that be from the jounin battle?'_

* * *

><p>His eyes turned to the mist.<p>

Zabuza grunted, being held in place, stuck in a genjutsu that Kurenai had put him in. Shit.

Just shit.

He froze in place, his vision and mind tricking him in thinking the ground itself rooted and glued itself to his heel.

He was absentminded from the outside pain digging into his shoulders and back and legs and hands. When the pain did get too much to handle, he was no longer interlocked in the genjutsu. He gasped for air and the pain he felt the newer intake of air gave him. He could not move his arms, his legs or himself anymore. He couldn't do any of that anymore.

Only his eyes moved, and they widened in perhaps fear for his life as chakra – raw and seen – gather in Kakashi's hand, monkey being the last hand seal before he raised up, and lightning chakra poured out. His world seemed muffed, as he barely hear Kakashi proclaim this was his original technique. Figures the original technique in Kakashi's arsenal was the deadliest of them all.

He knew he wouldn't live if that blade of lightning energy hit his heart. Not at all. There wouldn't be anything left of him _when _it punched through him.

It was the end.

Did it feel good?

No.

He can't believe he got caught _twice _by Kakashi Hatake. He couldn't believe it.

He still needed to fulfill his revenge, to get revenge on Kirigakure, to kill that menacing Yagura and take over.

But he couldn't.

Too weak.

Now, he couldn't do it.

Now, he couldn't do it.

And he excepted it.

He would have a newer role, a better one – in hell.

And so he did not turn, close or widen his eyes when Kakashi came running to him with his Lightning Cutter.

However, he did when his own blood wasn't spilled in front of his eyes but that of his female apprentice – Haku.

The lightning did nothing to make it gentle.

She died as painful as it was quick. The lightning blade both punted her heart out its place and shocked all the other systems of her body, making they fail. Her brain ceased working as well without the heart.

Everything that Haku felt, he felt more.

But she let a painful smile to him, as she turned right back to see

_His Haku._

Died like a tool should be. A tool shouldn't be cried over, much less thanked for their incredible and undying loyalty to their masters.

And yet, he felt the need to cry over her dead body as it crumpled quickly after Kakashi withdrew his hand sharply quick from her chest. Petite breasts shrunk, and her legs that once kicked up limply fell back land. She fell to the ground finally.

Even Kakashi widened his eyes, not realizing his own mistake until too late. His face became that of guilt. Zabuza grunted, the dogs had been long gone off his almost useless arms. He was amazed his legs could still work however. It only influenced the eternal unrest hatred he felt for Kakashi Hatake now more than anything before.

He tried to bisect Kakashi. He tried gutting Kurenai. He tried cutting them both horizontal with his blade, with one hand as the other failed to work.

He would kill them. He would kill them all. He was no longer human.

His skin was red.

* * *

><p>Naruto swore.<p>

Haku wasn't fast to stop the sage mode chakra and not strong enough to match it's strength. The mirrors broke, and even when Haku came out the shards, the ice release user couldn't do anything to stop his more superior speed, and without nothing short of a good minute, Haku was defeated.

Haku had Naruto at her neck now with a kunai, asking him to take her life. Because she failed her Zabuza as a tool.

Naruto didn't feed in her bullshit. He asked her a really stupid question.

He asked "Why?" again.

She smiled and told him all that he knew already. That Zabuza took her – and Ren in – early. He gave them shelter – warmth and love – and he only ask for them to shed their hearts to become his blades.

Haku was determined to do such that.

Up until the point he sensed the lightning chakra, no doubt Kakashi finally about to put Zabuza to rest. However, Haku did too, sensing the danger and rushed to Zabuza's side once again.

He swore, and then summoned his speed again.

He plained out said "Fuck!" when his yellow frog eyes dissolved from his eyes, leaving him with disgusted harbor blue eyes.

The time limit was still _5 minutes_. God_dammit_. And it would take too long to dispell another clone again to go fast enough.

He then summoned as much speed as he could – which wasn't much since the fatigue of coming out the mode was too great to move anymore.

By the time he even moved, Haku was under his feet, staring up at him, smiling gently.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>Zabuza's sword dropped out his hands. Both arms were now useless altogether. They simply stopped. The sword, Kakashi and his own anger simply exhausted them beyond repair. His anger was not gone though. His eyes were still in a mist bloodied like his tear-stricken eyes. He still snarled when Kakashi Hatake put his hands in his pocket, thinking he was done. If he could get a kunai, he would snap that troublesome neck of his.<p>

But Kakashi was not staring at him, or his brat behind him, or even the brats who walked away from the unconscious Ren – as useless as he – but the man who took the show.

Gatou.

He smirked, "Well, well, well. Look at we have here men – seven tired ninjas for the taking. I knew it was wise to send you to fight."

"You..." Zabuza said, his tiredness masked by his growing anger.

Gatou kept the confident smirk, "From the very beginning I was planning to kill you. Now you don't got any help anymore, Zabuza." Gatou then strolled up and promptly kicked the downed Haku in the back of her head. "Stupid little bitch broke my arm. Got what she deserved!" He spat on her for more insult.

Naruto growled, "Don't you _fucking_ do that, you _prick ass bastard_!"

"Oh?" Gatou's arrogant smile was then let out to the yellow haired boy. "And these were the ninjas you were defeated by, Zabuza? A bunch of kids. You really are a little demon, Zabuza."

Kakashi weighed his options out as he put his sharingan back under the special headband sealing it away and the drain of chakra. He was seriously feeling fatigue from the battle. He was seriously not really about to do much. Gatou had a lot of soldiers. Untrained, unruly and just bloodthirsty dogs. But the dogs had more energy than them, and they were tamed by the money Gatou was paying them. They would be able to defeat them.

"Kakashi." Zabuza said, staring directly at Gatou. Blood starting to drip from his mouth. "I'll be honest. I hate you. I really do. I wish you a horrible death. But for now, I have no desire to cut you down. Instead, I desire Gatou to die more than anything. So, I need you to give me a blade."

Kakashi's kunai was the exact shape, form and way Naruto threw to Zabuza's mouth long ago.

And with a flash, Zabuza was gone.

True to his name, the man went out as a demon should go out with.

With honor.

Haku's voice, devotion and person came to him one last time, with each piercing blade of the bandits drilled in his back. All of them, all of those memories strengthen his resolve to kill Gatou.

_He reached Gatou._

Every.

_One cut. Two cuts._

Single.

_Three cuts._

Slash.

Gatou was eviscerated, cut up everywhere, however he did not scream in fear when he fell off the bridge. He instead felt nothing after he toppled into the water below the bridge.

Zabuza did not collapse there. He turned to the bandits, which most started backing up. Zabuza willed himself again to move, but all he could do was walk. Walk to Haku's corpse.

And then he stared.

_'Haku.' _He started, as the darkness came. _'I do not think we'll ever see each other again.'_

And then there was darkness.

_**End.**_

A/N: Did you know I was gonna name Ren "Raven Telok"? Of course not. Ultimately at the last minute, I thought against it. It didn't sounded too... "Japanese". Telok, I totally made the surname up, but it ends up its a _REAL _word. No freaking lie. Telok means "bay" in the Malay language and Ren means "water lily" in japanese, so her full name means "water lily bay". I made a beautiful name without even trying. Hahaha!

Yeah, Ren has Steel Release as a kekkai genkai. I seriously thought about this way before. She is based on another character I had in another series I was starting. Her Steel Release has a lot of pros and cons, don't you think? The whole "How long does steel/iron rusts?" came to my mind. My best explanation for this is basically chakra, oxygen, the warm weather in the Land Of Wave due to it being spring and salt water were the helping factors of Ren's skin rusting up so damn quick after the whole half-hour battle between them. The damn steel release is invulnerable to taijutsu, blades and Shino's current rock techniques were simply not going to work on it, so why not something scientific? And with chakra, you can always bend the rules for a bullshit excuse!

And unfortunately, I couldn't say Ren's story yet. It was hinted but I can't say it. Not now anyway. She's not the type to go spilling her guts across the battlefield, crying her tears out about her tears. There's more than one reason she has the Steel Release Kekkai Genkai.

Hinata could perform the C-rank move – Water Release: Spiral Water Wave – a good six times before being out of chakra. It drains chakra in an average way – she probably could do it more if her byakugan was not activated at the time. The Water Whip doesn't take as much as chakra. Her chakra pools are not huge yet but they're getting there. Shino could perform bug techniques without so much chakra as well, the Insect Clone taking not a lot of chakra away. I didn't figure Shino's clan techniques did anyway.

As for Zabuza and Haku – I couldn't write them in here, in Konoha. I'm sorry. It would be just too damn hard. Or maybe just too damn cliché. I had plans for Haku, but... It would seem too damn cliché to do so... Sigh. You probably hate me for this. Killed off Haku and Zabuza. I could have put them in Konoha, adding something interesting but something Naruto needs to learn that they are beyond his own control sometimes. Don't get me wrong – Ren's not gonna be some damn newer member of Team 8. Not at all but she's gonna be much different to add to Konoha than Zabuza or Konohagakure could ever be.

Zabuza is dead... or is he? Coming up too.

Now, technique list!

**Technique List!**

Earth Release: Lance Of The Earth (Doton: Tsuchi no Raansuu) – The user uses preexisting rock or dirt itself to create a hardened lance, or staff that the user holds. They can combat with it as a real staff or throw at opponents. The user can also make it purely without any preexisting earth but it consumes more chakra to do so.

Rank: D  
>Chakra Usage: Low to Medium (if the user decides to create a staff out of their own chaka)<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Shino Aburame, Kakashi Hatake<p>

Water Release: Water Whip (Suiton: Suiben) - The user creates a whip made of water that can wrap around the opponent. Lightning chakra can be added into to the whip to shock anyone wrapped in it. The whip can change sizes and length, so as the user pours more chakra into it, adding more range into the technique.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Low to Medium (If the user decides to change the shape of the technique)<br>Technique Class: Offensive/Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: Short to mid-range  
>Users: Hinata Hyuuga, Kurenai Yuuhi<p>

Water Release: Obedience (Suiton: Fukujuu) – A derived technique from the regular Water Release: Water Whip technique. With the Water Release: Water Whip activate, Hinata grabs the leg, arm or torso of the opponent, and then with a jump, she pulls the user up and slams them to the ground.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: None, if the user does not change the size of the preexisting whip<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Hinata Hyuuga<p>

Water Release: Spiral Water Wave (Suiton: Rasensuiha) – A spiraling concussive wave of water is emitted from Hinata's mouth, able to knock back several opponents at one with a sweeping wave. Usually works best if Hinata jumps and sweeps it across a certain direction instead of one horizontal direction.

Rank: C  
>Chakra Usage: Average<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Monkey → Rat → Ram<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Hinata Hyuuga, Kurenai Yuuhi<p>

Lightning Release: Lightning God Blade (Raiton: Raijinken) – Ren creates a "sword" purely out of lightning energy covering the user's right hand. She then can slice through her opponent. This "blade" can slice and numb her opponents in place, opening them up for any attacks. The blade however is temporary and only lasts for two minutes.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Average<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu  
>Class: Offensive<br>Range: Short-range  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Users: Ren Telok

I do not own the Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, Lightning Cutter or any other technique at all from the original show. And I don't even own the Steel Release Kekkai Genkai because it had place in the_ Naruto Shippudden 3: Inheritors of the Will Of Fire_movie. Taijutsu and blades originally couldn't do any damage to the Steel Release but I added more limitations. Even more limitations to come.

So... hope you liked this long ass chapter, I worked hard on this.

Later.


	11. Ride The Waves, Conclusion

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. Yep, felt like a bastard killing Haku-chan off but... It had to be done! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

He wondered what Hell was like.

That's where he was going anyway.

Haku was going to the realm of light and he was going to be a god in Hell.

And it felt good to know so.

However, the air he felt against his skin was not Hell.

It was crisp, fresh, and near the sea.

He felt the thing he was laying on.

Comfortable.

Wonderful.

_Soft, like a- _

He took in his surroundings and stared back at the blade that made him famous throughout the world. His sandals, beat up and close to cracking and even his headband, slashed through, was there, sitting upon an old wooden desk. He found himself in a bed, in a room, with covers.

Covers and a bed.

This couldn't been heaven.

This had to be earth, again.

Zabuza sighed – he actually got used to the idea of being a lord in Hell.

Immediately, he rose from his bed, ignoring any earthly pain he felt. He felt like a wreck but he ignored it all.

It was night. He didn't know when it was night.

Faint sounds of celebration was heard outside the window above his head. Celebration, jubilation, rejoice for the world.

It made him more confused, and even angry.

Kakashi's team... didn't let him die?

...Why?

Why not?

He was ready.

He actually prayed for death...

Would that mean Ren was still alive?

Hmph. The Leaf were a bunch of softies.

He had not forgotten that black hatred he felt for Kakashi Hatake.

He did not forget every burn in his body that was because of him.

He did not his pain.

Did he think saving him would change that?

Then again, Haku was a tool. No tears needed to be spread for a tool.

But then, why did he feel this hollow feeling without her?

Perhaps... it was okay to care for the tool, as the tool took care of her master.

Perhaps-

His thoughts were broken when Kakashi Hatake – the slayer of the last of the Yuki clan – had entered the room, acting cheery.

"Well, nice to see you up and about, Zabuza." Kakashi grinned, "Ready to leave so soon? Aww, with your arms destroyed like that?"

"Bah." Zabuza scoffed, ignoring the soreness still in his arms. "They feel fine to me."

"They do _now _because I used the Mystical Palm Technique to fix most of the internal injures you done to your muscles but don't expect it to be all dandy and all. I ain't no Tsunade now." Kakashi grinned, making one of those weird "eye smiles".

Zabuza huffed. That sharingan was always useful, much to his disdainful knowledge of it. He glared, trying his best to intimidate Kakashi, "Where is Ren?"

"She's here, in another guest room. She suffered from chakra exhaustion but she'll be back on her feet later today."

"And we're... not in the afterlife?" He said, still in disbelief the Konoha ninjas would save them.

"Zabuza, would you want me to be in your afterlife?" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Hmph. Good point." Zabuza folded his arms, noticing how sore and ginger they felt.

Kakashi wasn't lying when he said his arms wouldn't be up to full strength.

"They will be good in about a week but yeah, for now, try not to go be picking any fights." Kakashi grinned.

Too bad it was gonna happen.

"And Gatou?"

"Hehe, well," Kakashi smiled, "Apparently our little yellow one saved Tazuna's grandson and daughter and they in turn went to round up any people they could around the town. We were all out of energy to truly fight Gatou, all of us but the town's people all came with anything they could find, all but the kitchen sink. That scared off the remaining bandits."

"Pussies." Zabuza scoffed disgusted. Then again, they were bandits...

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with Zabuza, "My clones also did well to scare them off as well."

"Well that's interesting." Zabuza stopped caring when he insulted the bandits.

"So... where you're off to now, Zabuza?" Said man looked at Kakashi questioningly at his question.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, technically since you're alive and all, you should be my Prisoner Of War or something." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Yeah right." Zabuza scoffed again.

"Eh..." Kakashi groaned. "That never works."

"I would _love _to sit here and talk all day and play a round of Shogi and shit with you, but I'll be going." He started walking towards his sword to place it on his back. His arms almost buckled from the task.

Kakashi shook his head. "You're really hardheaded, aren't you?"

"One of the reasons I left my village." Zabuza smoothly said back.

"What did I say about not going around and picking fights, Zabuza?" Kakashi wagged his finger to Zabuza, while holding his right hip. He was not unlike a parent scolding their child for forgetting something important.

"Keh." Zabuza again scoffed, "Can't say I won't. I got to raid Gatou's cash, kill anyone who says I can't do so."

"I see. What else on your _busy agenda_?"

Zabuza shrugged, "Then go do what I wanted to do for years now: go fuck up some Kiri shitheads and collapse their government."

"About that," Kakashi started. "You _have _been gone from Kirigakure from some time now, so I'm sure you haven't heard the news but... The Fourth Mizukage, Yagura Of The Three Tails disappeared a few years back, in case you haven't heard."

"What?" His eyes widened. "Then... then who is the Mizu-"

"I hadn't the slightest idea." He shook his head. "Guess you'll find out when you go, huh?"

"Yeah." He grunted. _'Yagura isn't in charge anymore, huh?... And when I was last there, a civil war was taking place... Mei's side must have won out. Oh yeah, I gotta definitely check this out.'_

Kakashi nodded, "Well, I guess we'll let you get some sleep and-"

"Hold on, Copy-Cat Kakashi." The gray man growled. "J-Just because you save me doesn't make me in debt to you. I hate you for what you did. Honestly."

"I understand." Despite at first glance, Zabuza thought more of Haku than he let on. He had seen the man's tears when Kakashi shamefully pulled out of the girl's chest – his whole arm stained with her innocent blood.

"But, I do owe you for my life... So, I'll give you my last tool."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 9, Ride The Waves, Conclusion_

* * *

><p>"You're <em>selling <em>me away?" Ren said, her once whispers of weakness were now feverish yells of disbelief. It was morning and she had finally woken up after a day's of rest. Her skin was not a metallic sheen of silver anymore, rather back to her pale skin.

"Well, don't think of it as him '_selling you away'_." Kakashi eye smiled. "Think of it as _'getting some newer training partners'_ or punching bags – whichever one you like." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Ren ignored the crazy man and put her sights on the grunting gray skinned male in front of her bed. "Z-Zabuza-sama, h-how could-"

"Consider this something I owe the copy-ninja." Zabuza grunted, folding his arms. "I don't like owing people."

"But you consider me payment? I thought we were going to take out Yagura together-"

"He's no longer in command."

"What?" Ren was flabbergasted.

"It's true. It's been years since Kirigakure was under his rule. And a frightening reign it was but he just got up and disappeared in the height of the Civil Wars in Kirigakure." Kakashi stated. "Going back there to do what? Trumping the reign from the newer Mizukage? Two people?"

"Hmph." Ren grunted. "But I rather be on the lam than go back like a fugitive to a village I don't know of."

"Trust me: Konohagakure treasures bloodlines as illustrious as yours, Telok-san; you're not going back as a fugitive." Kakashi smiled again, trying to reassure the girl.

Ren looked dubious but then she turned her head to Zabuza. "And what of Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza grunted, trying to get her hopeful gaze off of him. "Sorry, kid but I gotta go back to Kirigakure."

"Wh-What? Why?" Ren questioned. "Why would you want to go back to that wretched village?"

"To gain control of it." He shrugged. "Gotta see what's up. Call it curiosity."

"They'll kill you on the spot!"

"A risk I'm willing to take."

"I'm not going to Konohagakure without you." She said, stubbornly, folding her arms under her developing chest.

"Ren. You're _going _to Konohagakure whether you want to, or not." Zabuza glowered at her. "You're a liability now. You need to go with them." He harshly said, trying to disillusion her from following him. "A tool can never fail its master."

"Can you stop with the 'tool' bullshit already?" A voice rang from the door of the room.

"Why Naruto, so nice to have you here." Kakashi offhandedly said. Naruto made his presence know in the room. Kakashi acted as if he already knew he was there.

"Brat – stay out of this." Zabuza snarled. "Don't-"

"You cried for Haku – I seen you." Naruto said, pointing to Zabuza. "Don't you _dare _lie that you didn't. We seen you."

Zabuza was now completely frozen. Naruto gently smiled. "I did too. I know you care about them. You don't think of them as tools. You know the road to Kirigakure would be dangerous – that's why you don't want Telok-san to go."

Zabuza sputtered, the hardened killer reduced to a schoolgirl's blush. "I... I-"

Ren let a small smile. "Zabuza-sama... You really do care..."

"Feh! Whatever." Zabuza growled, glaring heated daggers at Naruto. _'Stupid fucking kid.' _"I rather not have a screaming brat on my back out there to Kirigakure."

"Lies."

"What do you know?"

"I know you care for your 'tools', Zabuza." Naruto confidently said.

"Go play in the mud or something kid. The grown ups are talking." Zabuza grunted, turning back to the giggling Ren with a glare. The glare quickly shut up Ren.

Kakashi himself smiled. "Well Ren? Do you wanna go back to the village?"

She looked over to her master. "...When would you come back?"

"Frankly kid, I don't know." Zabuza shook his head. "But... if I can, I'll write."

"That's not comforting." Ren frowned.

Zabuza sighed, annoyed with everybody in this _goddamn _room frankly.

"How about I at least go with you to Konohagakure, hell, even stay there for a little while but despite the yellow headache over there saying it his own way," Naruto grinned wildly at Zabuza. "...I..." The gray man sighed, "I do care." He admitted, muttering as lowly as he could.

Zabuza's apprentice beamed, and almost timidly said, "Okay..."

"Hehe, aww, you _do _care, Zabuza!" Kakashi patted the man's back wholeheartedly, hard as he can..

He forgot Zabuza still was sore everywhere.

The man crumpled to the floor.

Ren gasped, "Zabuza-sama!", and then glared quickly at the gray haired cyclops.

Naruto stared hard at Kakashi. "Really, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's only response was rubbing his head, looking extremely embarrassed at his actions, put up his best smile and said,"Whoops, my bad". He also was long gone out the room before they can even make a rebuttal.

Zabuza growled, laying hard down on the floor, struggling to get up. "That stupid _fucking _prick! I'll kick his motherfucking ass!"

* * *

><p>"Um, when are we leave for the Leaf, sensei?" Hinata said, uneasy at the two murderous missing-nin just eating breakfast at Tsunami-san's table like everything was cool. She didn't feel so free like everybody else did when it came to this. Shino was by her side, not bothering to acknowledge anyone's presence with this great food in their faces. Naruto was at her other side, too busy stuffing his face as well as proclaiming "Ramen kicks ass, but this just as awesome!" and chomping down on the mother's food.<p>

Kurenai smiled at her two genin not bothering for small talk, sipping on her cup of tea, "In about a week, Hinata-chan. A little time for some rest more. One of a ninja's greatest tools would be rest."

"I think I will be leaving early however myself." Kakashi grinned, smiling at the rest of the people at the table. "I do need to check on my little genin myself now. I _just _remember who I left them with." Besides Zabuza and Ren, everybody stared hard at Kakashi. He ignored it. "And I'll take these two with me."

"Hmph, when are we leaving then?" Zabuza grudgingly accepting that he was gonna be dragged back to Kakashi's home village without so much choice.

"In a few days. We can leave now to collect your cash if you want. Maybe I can steal a few ryou myself-"

His only answer was a forked lodge where his hand once was. Zabuza seemed to be the culprit. "You even so much _breathe _near our cash, and Gatou's slaying will look like mercy compared to your death."

Kakashi waved his hands, nervously grinning, "I was kidding! I wouldn't. I can wait for my paycheck!"

"Hmph." Zabuza grunted, grabbing his fork he threw at Kakashi. He then went back to his seat and folded his still sore arms. He stared back at his food, and then his fork. "Could you... please... wash this off?" Zabuza said, turning to the blue haired woman in back of him by the sink.

Tsunami wordlessly nodded, and washed it off. She handed to him. Zabuza muttered a "Thanks..." to her and then she sighed, letting out a breath of relief.

His student guffawed in roars of laughter

She seriously thought these ninjas were going to fight. That table was something of a gift her late husband gave her before he passed. She _seriously _did not want for it be destroyed.

She couldn't _wait _until they left. She was grateful they kept her father alive – from the same people who were complimenting her rice, grilled fish and nori, she sweatdropped – but they _really _needed to go. Regardless though of how she felt with about seven ninjas at her table eating like pigs and possibly chipping off pieces from Kaiza's table, she was happy of how the last days went.

The bridge was being worked on arduously by her father, his crew and even that cornflower-color haired, even though he was here, laughing at Kakashi and Zabuza's bickering at the table. It was amazing the things ninjas could do, especially making copies of themselves to help with everyday tasks like construction. And so many! She counted a good 100 left with her father. If that continued, finishing construction would be a snap for the villagers.

Her debt to Konoha ranged in the millions of ryou.

And Inari wouldn't stop smiling. She waited for years for that smile to come back the face of Inari. He had stopped his smiling after his father died. They all had – but he was smiling again! It just made her so happy.

She was happy.

Even if they made breakfast a little messy, and they were loud, she was just so damn happy.

So damn happy.

* * *

><p>Zabuza went off with Kakashi to pick up his "late payment", while Team 8 was on the field, training yet again. Kurenai seemed no harm in letting them stretch some aching bones. It wasn't like they suffered chakra exhaustion – just needed some rest. Naruto had paired up with Shino, and Hinata with her. Ren had awkwardly sat on the side, as Kurenai would say. The girl wasn't on their team, much less anybody she truly knew to spar with. A small irrational part of her, despite Kakashi's pleas, weren't a danger. She wasn't, she supposed, due to suffering from a "minor" case of chakra exhaustion but she honestly did not trust her with their abilities – that irrationality now taking root in a good part of her head.<p>

Then again, not like she could ever use any of their techniques anyway.

Regardless her second reason for them to not use ninjutsu or chakra was because even if they didn't use all their chakra yesterday morning's battle, they still shouldn't push it. By a week's time, they would be full throttle. She was sure Naruto wasn't tired at all – and his loss of chakra did not seem as big as Hinata or Shino, due to his "prisoner's" influence but even when he returned from his battle from the late Ice Release user, he seemed tired. Maybe not chakra exhaustion tired, but still – he needed to relax. So, there was no ninjutsu, no use of chakra whatsoever, no use of bugs and no Gentle Fist at the moment.

Straight up taijutsu.

Naruto and Shino were a good match for each other. Shino might not be the stronger one in taijutsu, but he was taller – his limbs were also longer than Naruto's, even by a little providing him a good larger reach than the yellow ball of energy. Naruto himself proved to be slightly fast than Shino, and was able to match Shino's taijutsu with a good grapple game, dodging and unpredictable attacks that always kept the Aburame on his toes. Naruto could however run circles around Shino who sometimes regressed to his "stand and fight" tactics, but be caught by Shino's hand. Shino's taijutsu was starting to get away from the predicable academy attacks and he started doing heel drop kicks to match up with Naruto's enzigiri kicks. Shino still did not feint punches for kicks, and kicks for punches like Naruto and his "trickster style" but he even surprise Naruto with a few hits.

After a while, she was pleased with the boys and said they can rest next to the black haired girl whose eyes sparkled in interest at their battle.

She motioned Hinata over and told her to begin whenever she wanted to attack. Hinata came, quickly and determined. Her style of attack wasn't without stiff palm strikes and backhand fists. It made sense – seeing she was a practitioner of the Gentle Fist. The girl was ruthless when it came to speed, precision and timing. She always thought ahead, to keep the opponent guessing what else was coming. She sent a bone-crushing palm uppercut to the strong chin of Kurenai Yuuhi, but as soon as the red eyed jounin dodged the attack, she sent another palm strike to the solar plexus. Much pain came to her – no doubt the girl inadvertently hitting a pressure point. To think, if the girl also learned how to attack pressure points on the human body, her accuracy and precision would be greater than it already was. Add some more long-range attacks, and she would be dangerous.

She administered some medical chakra to the area to soothe the pain. A blessing it was. _Why didn't _ALL _of Konoha ninjas know of it?_ _Probably because it took massive chakra control to use so_, she reasoned. A lot of people who were gifted in genjutsu also were gifted in medical ninjutsu. Well her anyway. She was at that crossroad in her life – to be a medic-nin or a ninja specialized in the art of genjutsu. She wanted to stand out. She wanted to be somewhere Konoha ninjas rarely stood out and be one of the greatest in it. And she was.

However, she did pick up a little things outside her own woods and some moves in medical ninjutsu is what she knew.

She nodded at Hinata, telling it was over.

Still, like she thought – Hinata was the most balanced of the team when it comes to ninjutsu. Naruto was a close second but he lacked precision like the deadly Gentle Fist style Hinata specialized in. Shino was not flexible than Naruto, and lacked precision like Hinata, but he hit hard when it came to his taijutsu – he was not far from improving in it if he wanted to but she knew he probably just wanted to practice more in his earth affinity and his bug techniques. He had already been great in his field – it would be hard and take too much time to get him out of his "stand until he had to move" motto.

When they got to the village, she would gauge them in ninjutsu again, and thanks to some scrolls Kakashi gave her, she would be able to keep Shino and Naruto busy learning more in their affinities while she tended to Hinata. Things would go smoothly with Team 8.

Wow, what a story she had to come back to the village and tell Asuma – this mission and all that happened.

The village, the people, and everybody in there were smiling.

Hell she couldn't stop herself from doing so as well.

* * *

><p>Night fell quick, and it had been peaceful. The sounds of nightlife chirping in the dark air, the male crickets singing in the night. Simply peaceful indeed.<p>

Kakashi grinned at Team 8, with Zabuza on the left of him and Ren on the right, "Well then. It's been fun, Team 8. I left a few scrolls to Kurenai to keep you guys afloat in elemental techniques, and if you're having problem, do not hesitant to _not _seek me out." Kakashi grinned, joking.

"Right, get _on with it, Kakashi._" Zabuza grunted, becoming very impatient.

Kakashi coughed, "Right, right. Well, until next time – maybe we'll do a sparring day, round two with my own team someday and see how much better you guys gotten, eh?" He watched the vigorous nods from the three children. He grinned himself and saluted them with two fingers, "Laterz!"

And with a large amount of smoke, all three of the ninjas disappeared from the sight of Team 8.

Kurenai grinned, "We'll be back in the village in a few days. We'll be doing some more taijutsu drills for a little while and small chakra exercises but other than that, enjoy your last few days here. We do need to stay here a few days more the village's bridge to completely be finished."

"That we do!" Naruto grinned.

"Alright now, time to turn in for some rest." Kurenai headed in first, with the rest of her team in toll.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, well, this is an interesting turn of events, Kakashi." Sarutobi evenly said, looking at the two missing-nin Kakashi had with him.<p>

"I agree, Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded.

"A simple C-rank mission transcending into an A-rank one was interesting at first, to say the least, but this," He stared back at Zabuza Momochi and the young lass he had with him. "...Would sure be interesting of a conversation in the next meeting of the Kage. Pray tell, Momochi-san, why did you agree to come with Kakashi."

"Hokage...-_sama_." Zabuza said, somewhat uncomfortable with addressing someone with that title other than the former Mizukage he served under for years. He also said uncomfortably because he had forgotten after so many years what it felt to be under a Kage before. "I didn't come to this village because I _wanted _to get away from the life of missing-nin."

"Oh?" Sarutobi quirked one eyebrow. Zabuza shivered slightly. The man was old, sure, but Zabuza could easily feel his power under the elder's worn bones – trumping him eons. His current scars ached, reminding him he was still weak from his last battle.

"I came to... repay Kakashi." Zabuza grunted.

"And what penance do you owe to Kakashi?"

"He saved my life." Zabuza grudgingly admitted. It still annoyed him Kakashi didn't kill him. "And I don't like owing people anything."

"So you will take your place as a shinobi in my village because of this?"

"My first idea was to give Konoha my Ren." He pointed to the black haired girl, frozen from the very small killer intent "The Professor" Hiruzen Sarutobi washed over them. "She is strong of body, and of mind, and still needs training."

"Oh? Your apprentice? What powers do she wields?"

"She knows lightning release techniques, fast, knowledgable of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, knows how to wield a blade, and she has a Kekkai Genkai." Seeing the old man's eyes widen at that phrase, "Kekkai Genkai", Zabuza knew his true interest had been peaked. Ninjas never truly got old, only weaker or stronger as time went by, never old. Konoha wanted what he was offering, and he pulled a trump card that any village would find valuable – the bloodline card. In Konohagakure, bloodlines were definitely treasured unlike it had been feared in Kirigakure.

"What is it?"

"S-Sir," Ren stuttered, "I can use Steel Release."

"Steel Release? I have only heard of that bloodline from a clan that is now further extinct. Are you the last of your clan?"

Ren winced, feeling very uncomfortable under the scrutinizing look of the older man. She also winced that her clan's... "status" had been brought up. "Yes sir. I am. I am the last of the Telok clan."

"Interesting. Then perhaps I can get a demonstration of such?"

Ren shook her head, "Hokage-sama, I cannot."

Sarutobi's frown did not deepen, but it did not lessen. "And may I ask why?" The ebony haired girl blushed lightly, muttering under her breath. Sarutobi patiently asked, "What did you utter, my child?"

"I have... not complete control over it yet, Hokage-sama. I cannot freely enter out of the form once I take it."

"I see." Sarutobi smiled gently after. "If I cannot see the form, perhaps I can ask a question."

"Certainly, Hokage-sama."

"Steel Release is composed of what nature transformations, my dear?" Sarutobi folded his hands together, his pipe faithfully at his side.

"Lightning, Earth and Wind, sir." Ren said, easily nodded back at him. "Lightning is the force and the power, earth is the base and the strength, and wind is the shape and the bridge to keep it all tattered, sir." She explained to the man, sweating more bullets as the man still stared at her.

"Ah, such a wielder of that bloodline will do good to strengthen Konoha and in return Konoha shall strengthen the wielder of the bloodline." He smiled and turned to Zabuza. "But..." He trailed off.

"But of me?" Zabuza finished off, ignoring Ren's sighs of relief. "I will keep mentoring the girl, help her with her bloodline if she like, and teach her more in the art of kenjutsu."

"But will you pledge yourself to Konohagakure for such, even if you willingly said you weren't looking for refuge in my village?"

Zabuza nodded, grunting out, "Yeah. If Konoha helps her, I'll help Konoha."

"Wonderful!" The man smiled, raising from his seat, and taking his pipe in toll. "Then if you will."

Ren and Zabuza dropped to their knees and bowed to their newer master.

"Zabuza Momochi, you now have the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin in my village, with the unique specialize range of silent killing and the wielder of the Kubikiribocho. You have the right to tutor young Ren Telok, provided you are under a mandatory one-year 'house arrest' in the village. You are not to partake in any missions, and going outside the village without proper instruction will lead you to be declared a missing-nin and a warrant for your death will be issued inside and outside of the Leaf." Sarutobi's last words were without any edge, but Zabuza still kept his mouth shut as a leaking of killer intent came with it. He wouldn't be leaving this village so soon now.

Sarutobi then turned to Ren. "Ren Telok, your rank is now equivalent to Genin."

"'Equivalent to Genin', sir?" She parroted, not intending to interrupt or mock. She hoped the man was thinking the same as well.

Sarutobi didn't seem to mind. He gently smiled down at her, seemingly understanding her confusion. "Yes, equivalent. Due to your.. interesting situation, I decided you are well as a genin. However, your situation also calls for some reasoning of tattering you to the Leaf. For one year, you will be treated more of a pupil instead of a genin, and such will not be placed on a team, therefore, you will not be able to participate in the upcoming Chunnin Exams, decreasing your chances of leaving this village or increasing your rank. After one year, you will be either chosen to be on a team or your rank will automatically become that of Chunnin – the decision is up to me, your tutor himself," In which Zabuza grinned like a shark to her, "And ultimately up to you."

"Me sir?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Your progress and actions will be a remaining factor of the question of you having the ability to be Chunnin. In this one-year, you also are subject to 'house arrest' as your tutor and if sited outside soil of the Leaf unless to my consent, you will be issued a warrant for your death as well and be treated as a missing-nin."

Sarutobi didn't need to leak out any killer intent for Ren to nodded stiffly at his words. She knew before he meant it. "I-I understand, Hokage-sama."

"See to it that you do." Sarutobi all but frowned for the last time. However, his gentle smile cracked on his face yet again. "I understand the fight with Kakashi and Team Kurenai was a daunting task to the both of you, so you are welcome to stay in the Hokage Tower until I issue a place for you and Zabuza-san to stay. Rest up well. I shall see you two tomorrow. You may leave but do stay out the door, for Kakashi shall show you to the living quarters. Kakashi – stay. I need to talk to you." Zabuza and Ren nodded, and stood up from their knees. That was their cue to leave.

The gray haired man, who was looking at his favorite perverted book on the side, leaning on the wall nodded and put his book away, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Interesting mission you were on for the last few days." The man produced a small fire release technique, and his pipe lit up, burning tobacco away.

"Yes sir, I agree." He nodded. "This has been an interesting few days."

"And now, we have _two _refuge ninjas upon our village. Ones we can not quite trust. Ones that have spent years as missing-nins of the Mist – not quite the friendliest towards Konoha. Can you imagine the possible _shitstorm _the Council will bring upon my head?" Kakashi was somewhat surprised the older, more respectful and reserved man's choice in words but he quickly realized that it wasn't gonna be any easier way he could even put it. "That's not even close to what the other Kage will think when they learn of this. Perhaps they will not care, but I am more certain Kirigakure will demand his head on a platter even if Yagura's cruel reign as a Mizukage has been cut. Not to mention the paperwork makes my head swim. With all this trouble, I do so hope we are not going to make a mistake."

"With all due respect, sir, but who would Zabuza go back to tell the info of this village? Kirigakure? For all we know now, Kirigakure still wants his blood."

"That they do, but they might reinstate him for our information of this very village. However, it seems like for now he is a man of his word, especially promising young Ren to the village."

"That he is." Kakashi nodded, not denying Zabuza's honor. "You want me to keep an eye on him and his student?"

Sarutobi shook his head, all while that gentle smile taking place on his face. "It would be appreciated, but I know of your duties to your team. I will keep ANBU upon him. And I will... unfortunately bring this to the Council's attention. It seems I have to keep another prospect ninja out of Danzo's hands."

"So it seems." Kakashi grunted, not liking to hear the old war-hawk's name.

Sarutobi nonetheless smiled, smoothly changing the subject. "Well, I think you should know how your team was doing."

"Oh?"

"My crystal ball sees all, you know? Gai has truly pushed those youths, and perhaps in the right way."

"Oh? Pray tell what happened."

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno collapsed on her bed, in a heap of tiredness. She was so tired, she almost said screw a shower until she hobbled to it and washed herself. The water helped the aches but it still couldn't cure it.<p>

Everything ached. Everything. Her armpits and belly button even.

Although, much to her own relief and happiness, she didn't ache as much as she did in the first days Gai-sensei trained with them.

That meant progress.

Slowly, but surely, in the week that Gai-sensei has trained them, was she getting better. No longer was she sitting on the sidelines while the big boys played. She fought Gai-sensei, she fought Kiba and hell, she even fought her Sasuke-kun. All of them beat her, but at least she knew where her weaknesses lied.

Gai-sensei taught she lacked speed. Kiba taught her she lacked stamina. Sasuke-kun taught her that she lacked control and patience.

All of them she would be waiting on to improve.

But today, was just crazier. She learned that even people in her age group of 12-14, there were people who were better than her.

She mulled over what happened today, not knowing that Hokage-sama was doing the same with Kakashi-sensei.

_"Kakashi's wonderful students! I, Maito Gai, will not be able to just see to your training today!"_

_Kiba sighed, "That's a relief and- wait,_ 'JUST_'? Did you just say 'just'?" Horror reached his face._

_"Yes, Kakashi's excellent Kiba Inuzuka! My team needs to tending to their own growth! And since Kakashi is still not back from his mission, I!" He took the time to pose and smile a bright smile. "And my team shall train with yours!"_

_"Another training session?" Kiba huffed, "Last time we were defeated by the dead-last's team." He blushed slightly at his lost to a certain bug boy on that team._

_"'Another training session'?You mean you have one before?"_

_"Well, yeah, with Hinata-chan's team."_

_"Marvelous! I did not know Team 8 trained with you! This makes explaining easier. Come forth my students!" Rock Lee and two other students came forth at his word from his team._

_Besides knowing Rock Lee and his exhausting presence sometimes – even worse than what Naruto used to be like, Sakura noted with a sigh – they knew nothing about Team Gai's other members. The girl stood there, pink sleeveless blouse, with green pants and black sandals and a small smile on her face. She looked nice to Sakura. The other boy reminded her of Sasuke-kun in ways. His aura seemed cold and aloof in some ways – although not as cold as Sasuke-kun's – but he was very attractive and had the same eyes of one Hinata Hyuuga. He wore a khali zip up and strapped jacket and wore a small frown on his face._

_"Wow! I didn't even sense them there!" Sakura exclaimed loudly._

_Gai grinned, "My team! They are Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuuga!"_

_"Gai-sensei, why are you so loud? Ugh!" The said girl Tenten put her hands up in frustration. "Too early for this. I was __just hoping we could enjoy a few days off."_

_"You and me both." Muttered the Inuzuka boy, his eyes not leaving Tenten's face. In fact, he was staring kinda hard at her. No doubt the boy was taking in the newer attractive girl_

What a dog_, Sakura thought with a huff to herself. All in the same feeling a small amount of envy build up in her. The boy never stared at her like that..._

_"Now, now! There shall not be a time where the young youth are subjected to not learning!" Gai enthusiastically said. "Sparring will be a good way to see where you are at!"_

_The ox horns-hair style girl sighed again in annoyance, "Can we get on with this then?"_

_"Hmph." Both boys – Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha – grunted, agreeing with the girl._

_"Well, Tenten! You seem so excited for this!" He grinned, oblivious to Tenten's rolling of her eyes. "Yes, I shall begin then! We will partner up into twos and then fight each other. Pick wisely."_

_"Silly Gai-sensei." She shook her head, and then looked over to Sakura, "Hey, wanna partner up? Kunoichi gotta stick together."_

_"R-Right." Sakura nodded, determinedly. Tenten smiled._

_"And I guess the other boys there picked their partners."_

_Indeed they did with Rock Lee and Kiba sticking together, both having high stamina and good at taijutsu, and the two prodigious shinobi on the left, Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun, stuck together, both glaring at each other equally._

_Sakura shook her head, "Boys will be boys, I see."_

_Tenten winked, "That they will."_

The sparring match with Tenten wasn't that bad, although she felt like she disappointed the other kunoichi. Fighting with Tenten made her cringe in all the places she felt sore in. The girl exhausted her around the same time she herself felt tired but Tenten kept going. She did too, but it was just so crazy. The girl was much better in close hand-to-hand combat then her, as she glided around Sakura a few times and gave a few hits everywhere. Of course she didn't do much to show her attacks against her, Sakura knew she couldn't do much against Tenten. At least, however, she did encourage Sakura to keep fighting. The friendly girl even said she would treat her to some food after this, to which she was down for.

..If she could limp easier out the training grounds, it would be even more easier to accept it.

Lee and Kiba's battle was interesting too. Lee still kicked the crap out of the mutt Kiba was, but Kiba did give Lee a show. In the end, a kick in his face was the deciding factor in this. Hopefully, Lee didn't break Kiba's orbital bone while he was at it.

Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun's battle was epic, to say the least, at least the first few minutes, until Sakura was reminded that there was always gonna be someone stronger than you. Sasuke Uchiha was no exception. When Neji started using his Gentle Fist style closing up points to beat Sasuke-kun, the black haired boy could do nothing but wait until his points once again opened up and fight sluggish for the rest of the battle. The look on his face lit up with frustration, to the point it was obvious that Sasuke Uchiha was a...

_Sasuke heatedly glared at Kakashi with a newfound hatred for the lazy _asshole_ in front of him. "Because I lost to that, that idiot because you stopped me? That's why I don't get any training?"_

_"Idiot?" Sakura asked, before Kakashi could even answer Sasuke. She realized who he was talking about. "Wait, Sas-Sasuke-kun lost to _Naruto_?" Seeing Kiba's uneasy nod, Sakura stared, wide-eyed at Sasuke. "But how?"_

_Kakashi then sneered. "Oh yeah, that reminds me – Sasuke, we _do_ have to also work on not trying to kill your comrades _next time we spar_." Kakashi sarcastically finished._

_"WH-WHAT? Sas-Sas-" Kiba again nodded. "Sas-Sasuke-kun would never!" Sakura declared, growing tired of Kakashi's accusations. "You're lying!"_

_"Oh but he did, whether you like to hear it, or not, Sakura." Kakashi finished. "Go ask Team 8 if you're not too sure.."_

...Sasuke Uchiha was a sore loser.

He didn't like to lose.

He didn't like to be told what he was doing wrong.

He didn't take losing as good as she or even Kiba did.

She seen it today. He was about to throw a kunai at Neji-kun's back but then set it down, and kicked some dirt like some kid. Not like the cool Sasuke she knew.

Perhaps... perhaps the idea of him...

_Sasuke Uchiha launched a fireball the size of a group of five humans standing near each other. Naruto Uzumaki looked in horror, as did the rest of Team 7 and Team 8 as the ball of fire swallowed him whole._

No! Why, why would that-

Why would he _do _that?

Sakura's face went to her pillow, again questioning what she was fighting for. Was she still fighting for Sasuke's approval? No, it was gradually becoming something else. She wanted to be stronger for _herself_, not Sasuke for once. Forget Sasuke.

But as slowly as she was nodding that she was doing this for herself, the more of the thought of Sasuke trying to kill Naruto came to her head.

A night with no good sleep.

_**End.**_

Note: Hmm, maybe I shoulda put more in this chapter. It's okay in length but I shoulda have put more. I could have teased a little with Kakashi and Gai more. Eh. Well, just to let you know the series is still good and running. One viewer feared when it came to Chunnin Exams and all that I was gonna fail to update, much less finish the story. Actually, I fear when it comes to the Shippuden saga. Ehehehe. Well, hay, here was this chapter. Ren and Zabuza is apart of Konoha. Coughs, that's gonna land me in the shitter. Yes, I coulda brought Haku too... I shoulda, right? Man, I should have. I am regretting it too. I could have wrote mad smexy WAFF scenes with her and Naruto now. -sad face-

Ren's Steel Release bloodline was already planned to have lightning and earth as sub-elements, but the wind came into play thanks to a reviewer of mines. Thanks, Rixxell Stryfe! The idea was yours and I give you credit for its explanation through Ren's words.

Earth is the base, lightning is the force and the power of the element and wind stabilizes the other two and keeps them together. The full body transformation resists lightning release, earth release and wind release moves to a point but can't so much with water. So... what about fire? Hmmm...

Will Zabuza stay in Konoha for good? Idk. We'll see.

I know the Kakashi and Kurenai thing is gonna get some shaky ground, and some shaky lift off as well.

Kakashi and Kurenai has some knowledge in medical ninjutsu – ha, go figure. Well, Kakashi could have copied it, and his chakra control is great and intelligence too, so why couldn't he right? Same with Kurenai – great control and great intelligence. I figured it would be interesting also on her character as well. Kurenai's character is even more flexible with the anime/manga not really saying anything else about her powers other than she is damn picture perfect in genjutsu, rivaling Itachi Uchiha with it.

Sakura is realizing more and more, it seems. Oooh, the things I can twist with her now. Mwhahaha. I would have gonna in detail with their training but really, did you need to see Team 7 get beat down by another team of Konoha. No you did not. No you really did not.

Hehe, Asuma's team will come soon in their debut. They're... pretty much the same in terms of power. Is Sakura stronger than Ino? Answer: Of course not – yet anyway. They are still pretty damn matched. Sakura still doesn't know any newer skills yet, just her taijutsu is getting better.

Hmm, Team 7 will probably learn their elemental affinities. Sasuke = Lightning, but what of Sakura and Kiba, you ask? We will see. Just planning ahead.

As for the pairings, I have some in mind, but they won't be exact just yet. The story is so far somewhat leaning towards a NaruHina with smaller pairings but it could be anybody with Naruto actually! Be it Sakura, Tenten, Ino or anybody outside the village! I made it open with that "her" shit before. Hmm, we'll see. Probably gonna decide who "she" was that Naruto was with during the Chunnin Exams. I'm even thinking about putting more pairings in. Shino did say Hinata was cute, and Kiba was drooling over Tenten's hotness too. Sakura could even be liking Kiba. : P We will see.

Until then, see you guys later!


	12. Back On The Same Grind

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. If I did, Tsunade would be mines. _Mines_! Mwhahahaha.

* * *

><p>There were tears when Team 8 left the Land Of Waves. Tears from Inari, tears from even Tsunami. Tears from the old man, Tazuna, and tears in the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki himself.<p>

The country was free from the curse of Gatou – they were free.

All because of Team 8 stayed and fought.

Even when they wanted to run off.

Even when they could have.

They stayed and fought.

Yes. They did.

Naruto said his last goodbyes to Inari, knowing he wouldn't see Inari for a long time.

"_Hey Naruto-nii. What ever happened to Sasuke?"_

_Naruto's face flinched. "Well, let's just say he is going through a dark time in his life."_

_"But he can get back up from it, right? I mean, people can get out the funk they were in. Look at me!" The younger boy laughed – he was turning 17 this year and Naruto was turning 21 this year. "You helped me out of it! I'm sure you and Sakura will help him out of it."_

_"Mm." Naruto nodded, not directly saying anything after that, now cleaning the dishes with Inari after Tsunami-san's great dinner. He hadn't had a good dinner like this since Konohagakure was obliterated by Madara..._

_Small countries like the Land Of Waves was glad to be quite isolated from the world of ninjas. They got away from a lot of messes._

_They were relatively safe from something like the ninja world being dominated by Madara with an iron fist. One of the things Madara didn't take care for was small ninja-less countries. Naruto was not looked for there here but he couldn't stay here forever – Sasuke might get a whiff that he was here. No doubt he probably would – it was where their first mission took place, right? Made sense looking for him here._

_Naruto didn't flinch as much when Inari said the name of the Haruno girl at all – the girl was still alive. He knew of it. Old Sakura-chan wasn't weak. She would kick anyone ass, and have time to heal herself. She was Tsunade-incarnate. She was. He was gonna see her one day, embrace her in showers of kisses and such._

_He just needed to keep running for a little while longer. Staying here longer would put their lives in grave danger._

_He would not have that._

_And like with Gaara, he left them wonder where he left off to._

_In the night._

He grimaced at his actions. He knew they weren't the best, but he could not leave evidence of himself being there. He could not. He wished he could say goodbye to them... but he didn't want them question him.

He spared them the pain.

But it did not spare him of it at all.

He hoped – he _hope _this wouldn't be the last time he saw Inari. He really hoped this wasn't the last time.

As young 8 year old Inari hugged him for the last time, he wished he wouldn't be 17 again and assuring him that everything will be right.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 10, Back On The Same Grind  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, back on the same grind<em>, sighed Kakashi, as he walked out his apartment. His copy of his favorite orange book not helping his somewhat exasperated attitude. It reminded him of more things he had to tend to. _'This issue I got is getting old. I'ma have to go down to the usual shop and buy another one to sate my addiction. Blah.'_

His team needed tending to. He was going.

Shit.

_He was going_.

Actually, he was going slowly. He didn't _quite _tell anyone he was back in the village as of yet.

So, his team didn't _quite _know he wasn't back to lift them from their laps over the village.

_Au contraire_, it was something more satisfying watching them run laps around the village. He trailed behind the gasping three members of Team 7, Gai and his little group of cute genin undetected to everyone except Gai himself – probably, if the high of adrenaline took him off soon.

But as soon as they landed, gasping for air, he used the Body Flicker Technique quick, and appeared in front of them. "Yo!"

"Kak-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, sweating bullets from the running. "Y-You're back!"

"Oh thank god!" Kiba sighed, but then his face became marred with indignation and anger. "I _knew _I smelt you! You were _trailing us this whole run_!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, seems like I was," Kakashi said, nodding as at Kiba with not a care in the world, reading the last fewer pages in his book.

"Why didn't you stop us?"

"Why do that? And mess up your laps? You guys were doing a fine job without me." Kakashi grinned at the brown hair boy who didn't forget to gasp for air. "Looking faster there, Sakura-chan."

"T-Thanks?" Sakura didn't bother caring why he was so weird; she was still too busy gasping for air.

"You _bastard! _You could have stopped us and took on a mission or something!" Kiba growled, thinking about pummeling his sensei into next week... right after he calm down a little more.

"Hey! I have you know I _know _my father!" Kakashi huffed with mock-hurt. "And no, I couldn't give you guys a mission – not when you were running so well back then!"

"You _bastard!_"

Kakashi clicked his tongue, "Sup with you using that word, Kiba-kun?"

"Why the hell do you like to see us _suffer?_"

"Cause suffering is good!" Kakashi smiled, his smile reaching his eyes.

At that point, Maito Gai took notice of Kakashi and tried kicking the crap of out him. Gai's response was a plume of smoke. "Ah, my eternal rival! Always a step ahead of me! Now that you're back, we can spar together, just like our students."

Kakashi came from in back of Tenten, to which the girl herself blushed for a few reasons, "Hmm? Said something, Gai?"

"Argh! Darn you and your hip ways, Kakashi! Today will be the day I defeat you!" Gai posed, smiling largely at the supposed "hipper" man. "This I _swear _or I will run on my fingers five laps while reading a book!"

"Uh, how about if you lose, you buy me a beer?" Kakashi sweatdropped at Gai's crazy-ass claims. _'Same crazy Gai. Good god, what did I leave my students with?' _And then he chuckled to himself. _'Eh. Okay. Time to stop pretending like I care about their mental health so much.'_

"So you _will _take my challenge then?" Gai screamed, happy at the prospect of beating Kakashi.

"Yep." Kakashi nodded, seriously.

"S-Seriously?" Kiba wondered how that would be going down. Them fightin'. Hmm. Kakashi was _not _a gentle person, but Gai was just plain brutal. The thought of these two men sparring brought mountains crumbling and trees uprooting. Kiba was all set to jet out of their way.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! I cannot wait! Yes, you can do it!" Lee said cheering on his teacher with high spirits.

"Are you ready, Gai?" Kakashi went into a fighting style.

"Oh wow, they're gonna fight?" Both girls said, awe and wonder entered their eyes.

"Hm?" Both boys came out their usual brooding thoughts and look at the male teachers with interest.

"Yes, Kakashi. Yosh!" Gai also dropped to his Iron Fist style. "Well, come forth."

With amazing speed, Kakashi brought forth a fist.

And so did Gai.

With the blurs coming together, Team 7 and Team Gai gasped in amazement...

And then their face was marred in embarrassment and then disgust.

"Scissors cuts paper."

The children's reaction was nothing short of comical.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" Kiba growled angrily out, picking himself off the ground.

"Unbelievable – our teachers are dumb asses." Tenten shook her head in plain disbelief. Sakura nodded her head numbly.

"..." The two bishounen boys wisely stayed quiet.

"Gai-sensei..." Lee stared at his idol in shock.

"Aww, sorry Gai, looks like that's 49-50 now." Kakashi grinned. "One more win and I catch up."

"Nonsense! You'll never win against me again!" Gai puffed out his chest.

"Another round then?" Kakashi prepared himself.

"Of course!" He grinned, shaking his hands. "And this time, I will-"

"Paper covers rock." Kakashi finished. Gai blinked down, and gasped in horror. Kakashi's paper was covering his rock.

He sputtered, "No!"

"Hehehe, looks like we're tied." Kakashi grinned lightly. "Another round?"

"No! You'll simply use your powers of hipness to win!" Gai pointed his finger to him.

"Uh..." Kakashi sweatdropped, "No I won't?"

"I don't believe you!"

"Gai-sensei..." Lee still gaped. "He's..." He trailed off.

"I know Lee, he's a-" Tenten tried to console her teammate, until he interrupted.

"The _coolest_!" Lee exclaimed, grabbing Tenten's blouse, which in turn made the girl blush weirdly under him. "Sasuke-kun! We must battle in Rock-Paper-Scissors! For Sakura-san's love!"

The boy put his hands in his pocket, and his frown was large. "Hmph. Count me o-"

"If I win, I take Sakura-san out on a date! If not, I shall run five laps on my hands until I win." He said this, while winking at Sakura, posing the "nice guy" pose.

Sakura sputtered, blushing strangely under the boy's intense stare. "WH-What? Le-Lee-san!"

Tenten just sighed, "Is that really necessary, idiot?"

"Yes, of course it is, Tenten!" Lee pumped his arms, excitement already pumping through his chest.

"I pass." Sasuke mumbled, very annoyed at Rock Lee. He glared over at the deflating boy, "It's like you're always challenging me for 'Sakura's love'. Sheesh, give it a rest. Never gonna compete for that."

_'Geez Sasuke, tell me you don't like me that much _out loud_!' _Sakura dejectedly said in her own head. She still liked Sasuke to at least look at her sometimes! Ugh, what a girl would do to get some attention.

"Oho, seems like you have a rival like I, Lee-kun! Yes, but he's hip and cool just like that insufferable Kakashi!" Gai all but roared.

"Hmm? Did you say anything, Gai?" Kakashi was too deep in his story.

"Gah! I will defeat you, Kakashi! Another round of Rock-Paper-Scissors! Now!" Gai demanded.

Kakashi shrugged, "Why not?" and went to close his book. Meh, this was the only game he liked playing with Gai anyway. Didn't exert any of his energy or hurt too much. Or cause heavy damage to the village – last time reminded him of a healthy little fine he had gotten for it.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, not bothering to hide her exhaustion. "What a day. This was so damn annoying."<p>

"Haha, you're not kidding." Tenten shook her head, her hands on her head as she walked easy back into town with Sakura. She looked much better than the worn pink haired girl. "A headache was with Gai-sensei alone. A goddamn growing _tumor _is what I got with Kakashi and him."

"Yep." Sakura shook her head at remembering Gai and Kakashi go at it in five games of Rock-Paper-Scissors – Kakashi won all games, making it 55-50 of his and Gai's rivalry – and then their very brutal training regime against Team 7 and 8. Both teamed up to take on all six of the young adolescents in battle, guess who won?

It was amazing to Sakura that Tenten-chan wasn't even at all tired, or at least hid her fatigue better than her. She was just limping out, trying to look for some support from the brown haired girl but she, she stood walking easy as if this was a regular thing!

"Tenten-chan, how long have you been a genin?"

"Hmm.." Tenten put her hand under her chin as they sat down finally at a noodle/dumpling joint Sakura and Tenten both liked. "I'd say about a year now."

"A year? Why?"

"Well, Gai-sensei didn't want to put us through last year's chunnin exams anyway. Not that I blame him – we were too fresh out the Academy and the Chunnin Exams took place a week after we became a team." Tenten nodded to herself, "Uh yeah, lemme get the sesame dumplings and some water." She turned to the waitress who asked them for food as they were talking.

"Spicy shrimp with udon noodles and raspberry tea please." Sakura said to the waitress, as the woman nodded and walked back into the kitchen to give the order. "So... are you gonna take place this year?"

Tenten smiled, "Of course! We're definitely ready for it."

"You think Kakashi-sensei would with our team?"

Tenten grabbed the glass of water the waitress sat down on the table shortly, giving her a small "Thanks", and nodded to Sakura. "Why not? By the time it comes, you guys should be ready."

"When _is it? _Two weeks, a month?"

"Try _three _months." Tenten put her glass down, after sipping the refreshing water. "That's what Gai-sensei told me anyway. Plenty of time to get better, learn a few techniques – here and there."

_'That's actually good.' _Sakura said to herself, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, definitely."

"Yep."

Sakura thanked the lady as her tea was down in front of her. She took a small gulp of the warm tea – noting it to be not too hot but not too cool.

"So, what's up with you and Lee?" Sakura almost spit her tea out of her mouth. Tenten looked at her curiously and quite _innocently_when Sakura started beating her chest. "Something I said?"

"Th-There isn't," Sakura coughed, sputtering the last of the tea out her mouth. "There isn't anything going on between us!" Sakura's rosy blush did nothing to help Tenten from not laughing.

"Hahaha, you took it quite serious! Hah," The brown haired weapon mistress sighed, wiping out a tear. "Man, good laugh."

"You jerk!" Sakura's blush became angrier at the second.

"Sorry, sorry, Sakura-chan! It's just I was curious, is all. Lee been screaming all day about how he would beat Sasuke for your love or whatever." Tenten smiled, leaning into her palm, "I think it's kinda cute."

Sakura couldn't denying it was flattering, and maybe even "cute", as Tenten put it, but it was so _goddamn annoying sometimes_! "Bah! I think he should really stop. I don't like him like that."

"I didn't think so." Tenten shook her head. She then smirked, "You got your eyes on the cute one, Sasuke, huh?"

If anyone would have said this before, she would nodded her head vigorous, proclaiming how much she liked the Uchiha boy. Now, it was just reduced to a blush, and weird thoughts about him. "I guess." Sakura all but shrugged.

"What you mean you guess?" Tenten blinked. "That's a weird way to say you like someone."

"I like him and all... but I think it's more attraction than straight up liking him." Sakura sighed, admitting how she felt. "I don't even know him like that." She then frowned, "And between you and me, I think he's a-"

"Sore loser?" Tenten guessed, a frown coming on her face. "Yeah, I peeped that when he lost to Neji."

"Early before Kakashi-sensei and Kiba even agreed together that Sasuke-kun... he... tried to kill one of our..." She frowned, trying to think of a word to describe Naruto. "One of our peers." She wasn't gonna lie and say they were friends – not yet, anyway. Naruto had been a classmate, and a peer, sure, but not really a friend of hers.

Tenten's patient eyes widened in shock and then came down with a sneer. "Cute boy but an asshole too right? Seems like that's how these cute boys are these days."

Sakura did not nod or directly agree with Tenten, but she knew how she felt. "Yeah. I didn't believe it at first but when he was about to throw that kunai at Neji-kun..."

"Yeah, I would feel the same too if Neji threw fits at Lee for being him." Tenten smiled, almost sadly. "_If _he ever was."

"Neji-kun beats Lee in spars?" Sakura blinked.

"Of course." Tenten nodded, a little respect puffing inside her chest at the mention of the Hyuuga boy. "He is a Hyuuga now – taijutsu is his birthright."

_Made sense_, Sakura thought, nodding to Tenten. _'Also makes sense how Hinata trashed me so easily.' _A small awkwardness came in her when she thought back at Hinata and her... angry face. She shuddered at the normal docile girl's hidden ire. _'And that was all because I insulted Naruto... sheesh.'_

Sakura then coughed, "You have a lot of respect for Neji-kun, don't you?"

Tenten grinned, "Yeah, but also for Lee too. He damn tries his hardest, harder than Neji sometimes – that definitely earns my respect."

"That he does." Sakura couldn't argue there.

"Lee trains everyday – all day. Those loud claims? That's his morning greeting." Tenten snorted, a hint of amusement in her mocking tone.

Sakura blushed, "Must get annoying sometimes, huh?"

Tenten smiled when the waitress finally came back with her food and Sakura's. Both of them shared a quick, "Itadakimasu!" and dug into their food. Tenten groaned in pleasure of her food. Quickly, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat the dumpling down to answer Sakura's question. "Sometimes it is. Other times, it gets me and Neji actually pumped up for training."

Maybe it did the same with her... Sakura did feel the desire to do better with someone actually telling her to keep on, and "You can do it, Sakura-san!" like Lee did.

"Yeah, that he does."

"I still think it's kinda cute Lee likes you like that." Tenten giggled like an exaggerated schoolgirl, stepping out of her usual tomboy persona.

Sakura's pretty blush became a red scorch. "SH-SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" Sakura all but yelled. Tenten's giggle became a full blown laugh of amusement. Sakura's blush became even worse, realizing a few people over at their own respect tables were looking over at her curiously. She sat down, and pouted, quite annoyed at Tenten. "Hmph, if you think it's so cute, why don't you try?"

Sakura was hoping for a better reaction then a small smile, and a smaller blush to rise in the cheeks of the older girl. "You... You like him?"

Tenten smiled, it become bolder and brighter. "Why not?" She leaned easily back in her chair, sipping on some of her water.

"Wh-Why?"

Tenten shrugged, "What's not to like about Lee? ...Well, besides his fashion sense." Tenten's peal of laughter was evident to Sakura it was in a very light and jokingly manner. "He's strong, compassionate, kind, kinda cute _and_he doesn't quit. That's exactly what I like in a boy. He might have a loud mouth, but that can be easily shut up." Tenten winked. Sakura blushed a little at her flirtatious tone.

"I thought... you liked Neji-kun." Sakura said, a little confused at Tenten.

The girl in front of her blinked, "Well, yeah, he's cute, quieter and strong, but he's got a stick so far up his ass, it's a wonder how he can walk sometimes." Sakura giggled. "That's the problem with the cute ones – they always got stick up their asses."

Sakura somewhat laughed at it, guilty when she was thinking _that _was the reason Sasuke resisted her advances. "So don't like Neji-kun like that?"

Tenten shrugged, and shook her head. "Didn't truly give it real thought but other than me thinking he's cute, nope, I don't like him like that."

"So if you like Lee, why don't you... you know-?"

"Go for it?" Tenten finished, not surprised at Sakura's nods. Tenten sighed, fingering her dumplings. "It's not like I would. Don't get me wrong, I do like him, but I rather become stronger than fawn over ways to get him."

_'Yeah, unlike me.' _Sakura thought with some disgust on how she was before.

"And if Lee doesn't like me in that way, why do really need to try?" Tenten shrugged, picking up her food, albeit a little awkwardly.

"But maybe you should..."

"Sakura-chan, I'm a fighter – not a lover. I rather be the best I could be before being tied down by a boyfriend as of yet. Maybe later." Tenten shrugged. "Plus, I like ogling boys. I noticed your friend was looking at my butt in our practice today."

"Th-That idiot!" She sputtered, remembering why she wanted to pound Kiba into next week.

Tenten laughed, "Kinda flattering someone's looking after my skirt though. Plus, he isn't too ugly himself."

"You have interesting tastes." Sakura deadpanned, sarcasm climbing in her voice. "Believe me, if you get to know Kiba, you'll learn he's nothing but an ass."

"Hahaha, oh no, another guy with a stick up his butt." Tenten laughed joyfully, holding her head up.

Sakura frowned. "More like just an asshole."

The girl laughed, "But I thought you like assholes though?"

Sakura grunted, "Sasuke-kun isn't an asshole." She weakly protested.

The other girl shook her head. "Yeah he is. He walks with a stick up his butt, and thinks he owns the place." Tenten frowned, already judging Sasuke after being near him for two days. "Even Neji doesn't do that... well, not when he's sprouting that 'woe-is-me' fate shit."

Sakura sighed, digging in the now lukewarm shrimp and udon noodles. She quickly came back to the conversation after swallowing some good amount of noodles and shrimp. "I always thought he just needs someone in his life to show him love."

"Maybe but he's also not looking for a crutch to lean on, and you shouldn't either." Tenten said, folding her arms. "Besides, there will many other boys in your life – why settle for one?"

"I... guess." Sakura stiffly nodded.

"A crush is a crush, Sakura-chan." Tenten sighed, not hoping she crushed her spirits.

"No, I know." Sakura knew her smile was somewhat forced. "I was thinking maybe I should give up more on him since I wanna be a better ninja."

"That's good! We need better kunoichi to show those boys that men and women aren't that different from each other." Tenten grinned.

Sakura's smile became more easygoing, and less forced. "Definitely!"

A hour passed by as Sakura and her newer friend exited the restaurant happy in body and mind. Their conversations ranged from crushes, to sometime trendy, to even something like when they should hang more often. Sakura said her goodbyes to Tenten, whose home was not that far from the restaurant they were just in, while Sakura traveled down up the road into a collection of houses. Indeed the dinner was a great thing, and strangely made her even more determined to go and become a better ninja.

It was strange – she would never have had been on this path if it wasn't for a certain blond boy who came and talked to her one night.

It was stranger it brought a smaller smile to her face about his mention.

Maybe he did deserve a small dinner reward whenever she saw him.

And then she blushed angrily to herself.

Gah! _It's not a date, dammit! Rwar, _she thought to herself. Definitely wasn't a date. She was gonna show her appreciation.

Right.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha grunted, growling softly at what was front of him in his usual spot for training when assigned to go home.<p>

The tree still had that dent in it. No matter what he did, he could not dent it.

He would grunt it off, "harrumphing" at the prospect of punching and kicking at it again.

But the thoughts of that dent on that tree and who could have dented it did not help him at all.

Why had it been so damn hard though? To _dent _it?

All week, every since that weird-ass Gai came to train with them, he's been trashed by his weirder apprentice, Rock Lee. The foolish boy was trashed by the Hyuuga brat easily in battle, so, was he naturally weaker than Neji?

He had to see. He practically forced the Hyuuga to fight him.

The end result was not how he hoped.

If Lee was hard to keep track of before, Neji was almost nothing but a khaki blur to him. The guy easily beat him. And gloated.

The arrogant, egotistical prick _gloated_.

His air alone told him he needed training.

The air said _he needed training._

Sasuke Uchiha growled in annoyance. His anger getting the best of him once again. He almost let go of that kunai. The others caught, gave him glares and disapproving looks. A large part of him grudgingly cared. He _cared _about what they thought. Goddammit.

And was that his weakness? Care?

"_Foolish little brother. You are weak. You could never kill me as you stand. If you wish to kill me, hate me – detest me, live your days to avenge our family members. Survive and live in an unsightly way. Go brother. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me."_His grin stayed on his mind for years to come.

No! He could not be like _him_. Never!

_Never._

He hated _him_. He wished for _his_ death every night, praying for the chance to kill _him_. The very air he breathed, was days to the countdown of _his _life. He would kill _him_, he would. It was his destiny as an avenger.

But... he needed a newer set of eyes.

Now, not even now did he have the Sharingan in his possession as of now. With it, he could see Lee, with it he could Neji – everyone. Even _Sakura _was gaining growth in such a staggering short time. The girl was almost an annoyance to Sasuke when he fought her. He did pull a lot of his punches when fighting her, but she did not, and she even showed signs of catching up to Kiba, who was _still_ a close second to him, much to his great annoyance. That _angered _him more than it did on the battlefield with the bubblegum hair-colored girl. How? How could his process of growth be so slow?

And the fact that battle against the dead-last _bugged _the hell out of him – no matter how much times he said it was a fluke. No matter how much times. It always came back to when he thought of it...

_Sasuke's mind was in a panic, sick still at how he just killed the blond haired boy, burning him alive in a tomb of flames. "I-I didn't know."_

_It was too late to explain, anger and disapproval had already set ablaze in the air. His regret was palpable, but not touched by anyone but himself. However, that was turned into pain when he felt his jaw crumple under the stinging feeling of regret._

_Regret for forgetting he was in battle._

_Seeing the satisfaction climb on the faces around him, Sasuke Uchiha thought little more of it after he flew across the field. Naruto Uzumaki came from the undergrounds, dig his way to victory, to punch Sasuke in the jaw._

_When Naruto came back up and stood, Sasuke briefly wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. He resisted._

_Naruto's face was tight with anger and fury. He growled out to him like an animal. "You tried to _kill _me."_

_Regret and shame for his actions were gone forever. Sasuke glared up at Naruto with annoyance and anger from his position on the floor. He couldn't help saying the next words._

_"Hmph, you escaped, didn't you?"_

_A cold feeling crept over him as the dead-last glared daggers at him, with venom that even surprised him. He was nothing but a flash, as he reappeared behind Sasuke, just as he got up to stand to fight again. A kunai was already at his neck. "Game over. _You lose_."_

You lose.

You... _lose_.

_Those... words._

Did he... lose?

No, it couldn't be over.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't_!_

How? How could he have lost?

No! He could still fight. He still could-

His shock wasn't for long to dwell on. Kakashi appeared behind him, grabbing his wrist, with that same cold the dead-last gave him. He glared at him, hoping Sasuke would somehow get frostbite. He didn't care really Kiba was carrying Sakura's dead weight. He was still too frozen by Kakashi's powerful killer intent. "You and Team 7 are coming with me."

How? How could the difference be that big already? It had only been a month!

_How_? And he didn't even use any real ninjutsu, just that clone crap.

Kakashi had explained Naruto could use Shadow Clones. He demanded he learn it. Kakashi shook his head and told him it took a lot of chakra to just make _one_. Naruto could summon a few _hundred _he once said. He even said Naruto could do more than he could do.

So, that was it? Did he mean Naruto had jounin-level chakra? Even more?

How was that possible?

How could that be? He was a dead-last! For months on end, he couldn't even do the Clone Technique or even the Transformation without screwing up!

Maybe it was a ploy...

He did it the day he had the test, he did it perfectly. He got just as good as he did on his test, projectiles and ninjutsu, and even _tied with Sakura when it came to that test! _He had to cheated. Dammit, it had to be the answer!

And how did Kakashi know the dead-last's abilities, huh?

How, how did he know Naruto could do that?

How? Was he teaching him on the side or something? That's what it had to be! Kakashi didn't want to teach him because of Naruto.

That _fucking _pest.

Kakashi ignored him for _Naruto_. He ignored him for Naruto.

How _dare _he ignore the last Uchiha!

He gritted his teeth, sending a fireball to a nearby tree.

He could singe it, sure, burn it down to a crisp, but he could not even _dent _it.

And that made him angrier.

Unknown to the Uchiha boy angry at the trees and trying to pound it into nothing, Kakashi watched with a frown at the branch. His whole actions were seen by the undetected gray haired man. They did nothing to impress him. He sighed, and moved down to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled, seeing the bustling Konoha open up in his sight in the crisp morning.<p>

He was so gonna enjoy his day off

Oh all the things he could do now!

He could hang, sit, chill out with Shino and Hinata, see how Sakura was doing, train if he wanted to, or send clones to do it, and get the raging headache to come forth.

He was sure he got a few painkillers in the room somewhere.

Well, the mission wasn't quite as smooth as he thought it would be, much to his own frowns.

Haku still died. Maybe he... err _she _was one of those people who never changed. It was weird – he didn't believe in fate... but in destiny. Haku chose his own destiny, to die for Zabuza, and it wasn't in vain this time, he supposed.

He stayed somewhat gloomy for days now, no need to dwell on unnecessary things like that. Haku's memory wouldn't be in vain.

He cursed himself, remembering all the things he needed to improve on. Having the Rasengan pretty much mastered was good, but due to learning more wind-related techniques outside the Rasengan/Rasenshuriken training, he was sure he still couldn't do the Wind Release: Rasengan without two clones as of yet. He had so many projects he wanted to work on. He wanted to become a sensor, but yet wanted to learn one or two medical techniques like the Mystical Palm Technique, something since he had good chakra control now. He wanted to keep learning wind techniques, but he also wanted to see if he could do other elemental techniques as well. He knew that took months, damn near years to learn one more. He also had projects like throwing the Rasenshuriken, creating one without requiring two more clones, being able to use the Flying Thunder God Technique again, being able to use Sage Mode longer. Oh, project after project.

_Oh well_, he shrugged. _'I wouldn't need to use any Rasengan variants yet, so why not work on something else, right? I could do stuff like work on my sword play.' _He grinned. He did have experience. It would help a lot in opinions to choose instead of spamming the Rasengan, and people would definitely not expect it. It also, like Asuma Sarutobi and Sasuke Uchiha once did, could become even more danger, enabling him to use techniques too.

Besides, swords were a helluva _COOL_.

He felt the clones leave him, and the flood of memories came, bringing some small of a headache. He popped in the proper pill to relieve his pain, picked up his Gama-chan wallet – cute little thang – and headed to the market area, not minding one bit the biting glares and stares he got from the villages, while he whistled to himself.

Wait... Another thing he would not at his disposal: Summoning!

Eh, not like he could do that anyway. _I mean, like really, why would I summon a big-ass frog now, knowing I couldn't show any moves as of yet, _he thought to himself. However, he didn't even believe he had the real ability to do so. Ero-sennin years ago before his death told him that if an user tried summoning the animal they were naturally assigned to, the user would be summoned to the summon animal's world. This mean, unless he wanted to hang with Gamakichi or something, no doing it any time sooner.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "More things for me to do."

Naruto smiled, and gave the man in front of him his pay, as he left the shop with a newer black and orange jacket. Kept the same design, just small amounts of orange, no white or blue, and just more black. The red Uzumaki-clan swirl still was stitched in the jacket, which was a nice small homage to his dead clan. The orange pants he once were was black with lines of orange running vertically on each side of the pants. The jacket/pants combo fit him more, no more having a baggy look.

He got matching black sandals as well. The cloth on his forehead protector was like the last one he had in the future: black. He was think about tying it to his bicep like Shikamaru had done so, but he decided against it, since his hair was already shaggy and would obscure his vision when fighting. When he was about 18, his hair was completely shaggy, like his father's had been in the pics he seen him in. When he got the chance – and the chance almost being _never –_he cut it down to healthier spikes. 'Sides, it kinda wouldn't feel right to have it fasten to his forehead. Something should never change after all.

Well, all in all, he was happy with his new clothes, at least until they got torn up in the next upcoming years but that's something he had to wait for.

With the nice bounty of cash he received on that last mission, a sword is something he could buy – or any weapon that fit him actually. The medium for his wind chakra would be nice as well. Temari could send gales of winds and tornadoes with a wave of her fan. Naruto then tried imagine himself with a fan, and guffawed at the ridiculous looks he would get. Asuma's trench knives/brass knuckles combo was always a cool factor behind it as well, but how would Kurenai react if he did? What about Asuma? He didn't quite like to steal someone's style.

A sword would be cool, he reasoned. And he had some experience in the regular chunnin tanto or whatever have you. Kinda had not to when he had to time to be so.

It really _did _suck he never became anything else than a genin by _technically _terms.

Ah well. Time to head to the ninja shops that would actually serve him good.

Behind him, he didn't know a pair of emerald green eyes looked at him walk into various shops ahead of him.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Eh, kinda lackluster chapter. No action – just a lot of talking and character perspectives.

So, basically, did some more fleshing out.

Hate to burst you NejiTen fans who were looking for some WAFFness from Neji to Tenten or Tenten to confess her feelings for the boy, but there's nothing like that right now in the fic. Relationships are on and off like real life and since the life of a ninja is really for the most of it short, relationship don't always end up being forever. Tenten likes Lee now but she isn't willing to go jump the boy now. She thinks Neji is cuter but so what? That's as much as you're getting now with some Team Gai threesomes. Hahah.

Sakura is changing as well. She is beginning to realize crush and love and the differences between them. This is her first love – but it's not her last. SakuSasu fans will also be daunted from it. I like to keep options open and KibaSaku fics sounds interesting to me. I like LeeTen personally better than NejiTen but I could also turn it to NejiTen quick after Neji gets off his shit. That's quite the idea. Neji needs to get off his current ideal, seriously. Tenten isn't quick to love because she wants to be a ninja first, lover next, so jumping into relationships will NOT be taking place.

My ideas for Naruto's "Her" is becoming straighter. I had one idea first but another was presented and I think it's easier to work with. If Naruto's gonna end up with "Her", that's not a definitely. Relationships come and they go. That's how it is to me. They are young – relationships are like wax. Now, if I totally don't believe in one-relationship-forever, no, I'm not saying that. Some people will stay with others for a longer time than some.

Personally, my favorite part in this chapter is the Sakura-Tenten friendship. It's nice. And definitely the longest. Sasuke's inner conflicts are nice too. I'm turning him into quite the bastard, huh? Not bashing him – I just think this would obviously be on his mind. And what is Kakashi gonna do? Hmm...

Well, that's the end of the Wave Arc. Messy. Chunnin Exams ain't until 3 months later, so no quickness into the Chunnin Exams Arc as of yet. This leaves open options for Team 7, and Team 10 aka Team Asuma to get more fleshing out and missions. Hmm.

Later for now then. Hope you liked the chapter.


	13. Unwind

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. If I did, -insert infallible statement here-

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked hard, and blinked harder once more. His stare was strong upon the girl's blushing face.<p>

Though knowing how hard he was staring, she was probably blushing more in anger and embarrassment than... something else.

"So... did I hear you right, or it's all the years of chasing after you coming back to make me feel stupid?"

The girl blushed again, and started muttering, "I _said 'Would you like to eat lunch with me?' _A simple 'no' would suffice instead of embarrassing me like this."

"I'm not saying I don't accept!" Naruto waved his hands, "It's just... it's so out the blue!"

The female sighed, "Just answer stupid. Is it that hard?"

"No. Just shocking."

"Nevermind." She shook her head. "This was a waste of time. Have a nice day." He could clearly hear the slight hurt in her tone.

Naruto frowned and grabbed her short sleeve. "Now hold on. I didn't say we couldn't now. I would like to go."

"Y-You would?"

He gently smiled. "Of course, Sakura-chan. You're a good friend of mines."

She sputtered for a second, before settling for a frown and an accusing stare. "D-Don't think it's a date or anything!"

Naruto laughed, "That never even came into my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 11, Unwind_

* * *

><p>"You said <em>what<em>?"

"I said I will help you train-"

"_Bullshit_."

"What was that?" Kakashi's eyebrow raised into his hair.

"I don't _need your training._" The boy snarled.

Kakashi frowned largely under his mask, "I think you do."

"No, I don't."

"If you wanna dent that tree, yeah, you do." Kakashi grinned, amused at his own joke. Sasuke was not.

Sasuke's ire gained newer levels of ferocity. "So you're done training the dead-last so you can give me pointers on how to dent trees? Oh, thank you Kakashi."

Train... the dead-last? Naruto?

Ah, that's why he was mad.

"How do you figure I was training Naruto, Sasuke?" Kakashi calmly said, neither denying or agreeing with the black haired snarling teen in front of him.

"You speak like you did." He scoffed. "How did you know he can use shadow clones?"

"How do you know I didn't just ask his teacher of his skills?"

The rhetorical question made sense, he acknowledged that somewhere down the line but it was nothing when Sasuke first heard it. Excuses. It was excuses. "Why would you be interested in his skills?"

"Jealousy and a mixture of envy, Sasuke?" Kakashi again rhetorically asked, knowing saying that would not help at all.

"That's what you been doing this week when you dropped us with Gai, huh? Training Naruto!"

"No. I seriously had a mission." Kakashi was patiently saying. He then sighed, and shrugged. "However, the mission _was _with Team 8."

With Sasuke's newer reaction, he kinda wished he didn't say so.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Team 8 – a mission? Why would they-? What _right _did they deserve a mission and not _him_? Because of the spar they got a good word with the Hokage or something?

And what kind of mission was this to call upon the help of Kakashi? A jounin? What mission could it be? C-rank, B-rank, _A? _How? How could they get a mission that high up in rank?

"Why?" Sasuke growled out.

"Why what?"

"Why did they get a high-ranking mission?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, and bit his tongue from screaming.

"And you figure it was a high ranked mission because...?"

"Don't _fuck _with me, Kakashi. Why would they need you on the mission then?"

"Perhaps they just needed me to be there to tell all the latest jokes!" Kakashi eye smiled, grinning under his mask despite the serious situation at hand.

"I can't believe it – the dead-last got a mission all because Team 8 beat us in a spar." Sasuke scoffed. "Didn't know the Hokage and jounin play _favorites now_."

"It sucks being on the receiving end huh?" Kakashi ignored the scorching look from Sasuke. "The fact that you said Hokage-sama plays favorites is about the time this argument got petty, don'tcha think?"

"It's not petty! You would rather spend time teaching Naruto's team than-"

"-Than teaching you, Sasuke?" Kakashi didn't even wait for Sasuke to vigorously nod his head or something akin to that – he felt a headache awaken itself already in his head. "You tell me."

"You're _worthless _of a teacher, Kakashi."

"I guess I am, seeing as I'm getting lectured by a brat with a silver spoon in his mouth." He shrugged.

"_Take. That. Back. NOW!_" Sasuke bellowed. "You don't know how hard my life is, so don't you dare-"

"I do not? You think you can act like a pampered punk because you had tragedy in your life?" Kakashi's annoyance was starting to become tangible as more time passed. Sasuke's angry visage did nothing to become cold and aloof again. "Sasuke, I don't care if you had a bad life."

"_You motherfucker_." Sasuke whispered, all too loudly.

"Is that it? You want pity? You came to the wrong person."

"I don't need you to train me. I will find my own way." Sasuke scoffed, giving up finally on the verbal fight.

"Oh, I don't think trying to dent trees will help, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi put his hands in his pants pocket.

"I don't want your _sudden _attention. Maybe you should go and stay where Naruto puts you at."

Kakashi's face stayed aloof and thinking as much as it could stand for any longer. Sasuke needed someone to punch the crap of him. Now. Whenever he agreed to this training, he would definitely be receiving one. Seriously. He wouldn't pull any punches tonight if that was so.

"Sorry about Naruto and all, but he's not the only one who I gave pointers to."

"Oh? Pointers huh? And who else did you give _'pointers_' too?"

"You, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Naruto actually to be exact, just in case you forgotten, young master." Kakashi's deadpan and sarcasm were heavy as Sasuke's.

"Why did you give Team 8 training when you have a team already?"

"Because they needed elemental training. Their sensei found out their elemental chakra-"

"And you couldn't do that with _us_?"

"'Us' meaning you, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi blankly said. "Who said I wasn't planning to? Who said I wasn't going to do it tomorrow? After Gai takes his team."

"Now you wanna pay attention to us?" Us again meaning "him".

Kakashi shook his head. "I thought I did. Just because I haven't taught you guys any specific techniques yet does not mean I'm not teaching at all. I wanted Gai to increase your stamina and he did, did he not? You're getting much in taijutsu, you seen different styles and how they are, and slowly, your pools are growing. You also are gaining better chakra control so you don't waste that much chakra on one technique, so why are you saying that I'm not paying attention to you? Hmm? Are you still chasing that pipe dream?"

Sasuke growled, "Don't you _dare-_"

"Call it like I see it. It's a pipe dream now. If you wanna beat him, you're gonna have to work together with your team."

"There you go again." The boy scoffed throwing his hands up.

"What? What did you expect? Do you want me to drop to my knees and beg you to work with your team? It doesn't work like that. With your attitude, you're more a liability than a strength to this team." Kakashi didn't bother sugarcoating it.

"I'm a Uch-!"

"A what? A brat? A whiny baby who still desires something he can't achieve as of yet? What would you do if Itachi Uchiha came here right now?"

Sasuke's tongue was held back in his teeth and his eyes widened, seeing Itachi's katana swoop down at his neck...

Kakashi sighed, snapping Sasuke out of his daydream. "Did you hear what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'll help you unlock your Sharingan."

"You... _what_?"

"Don't let me repeat myself, Sasuke."

"How could _you possibly_-"

And his throat caught in his throat.

There in Kakashi's right eye, laid the gift he had yet to receive.

How?

How could the man have the Sharingan?

How?

"Why? Why do you have_ the Sharingan_?" Sasuke had demanded loudly. Kakashi sighed, and put a small, sad smile on his face under the mask.

"Call it a parting gift from my dead Uchiha teammate." Kakashi had said no more at that.

"..."

"Sasuke. I am really the only one who _could _train you with the Sharingan." Kakashi had already put back his Sharingan eye under his special headband.

"So now you wanna train me." He snarled. "Now you want me to be your apprentice."

"Don't get me wrong. Right now, I don't think you're worth of _anything. _But..." Kakashi sighed again. "You're gonna need it."

Sasuke huffed, his anger starting to subside.

"So get your little knickers out your butt and come at me with the intent to kill, Sasuke-_chaaannn_." Kakashi grinned, cheerfulness of a mad man coming out again.

That irked him. Come with the intent to kill huh? He would definitely be just that.

* * *

><p>"So, how's training?"<p>

"Good." She nodded, filling her mouth with the noodles from the ramen bowl. She packed it down, and sighed, "Ramen is good, actually."

"Hehe, welcome to the club."

"Hm. So yeah, my training is going good. I... listened to what you said."

"Oh?" Naruto slurped on his spicy chicken ramen and drank his water as the spicy ramen fired up his tongue. "Ahhhh! That hits the spot."

Sakura giggled a little. "Yeah. I decided to step up my training. I want to become a better ninja."

"Well, that's great! I imagine Sasuke's gonna have another rival in the making."

"Yeah..." She somewhat frowned at the boy mentioned at the table.

Naruto picked that up, and smoothly changed the subject. "You want some pointers?"

She huffed, thought it wasn't like the last time she scoffed at his invitation. "Sure, whatever." She blushed a little to herself while pouting.

_It was kinda cute_, Naruto remarked to himself. "You know your chakra affinity yet?"

"What?"

"Most ninjas have affinities to at least one element." Naruto explained. "I'm a wind release type user."

"You can use wind?" Sakura exclaimed, in awe.

"Sure." He shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was. "Didn't you see Sasuke use fire before? That's his type." _'Though it turns out he's also has an affinity for lightning as well.' _Naruto added to the sentence to himself.

"That's makes sense." Sakura mumbled unladylike with food in her mouth, remembering the fire techniques Sasuke could use. "So my type could be wind, water, fire, earth or lightning, right?"

"Yep. That it could be..." Naruto smiled, forgetting to slurp at his food for once. "I don't know _where _to get some chakra paper at but heck, I can show you a chakra control exercise. You guys know how to walk on water yet?"

"Water? No."

"I can at least show you that. And maybe spar with you." Naruto shrugged. "Nothing much I could help with so far."

"Ah." Sakura nodded, going at her food again. Naruto grinned and followed suit. She swallowed the salty food, remarking to herself she would have definitely have to work it off and looked him again for conversation. "When do you wanna train?"

"Whenever is good for you. How about after this and then I treat you to dinner?" Naruto smiled.

"Alright." She smiled back, a little blush developing in her face. She quickly tried erasing it. _'Gah, blushing to Naruto of all people. It's not even a date, not so much of a training day... with a boy.' _It's funny she would be dreaming this with Sasuke. Not like she like Naruto or anything... but she could admit he was a little handsome though.

* * *

><p>"Alright. This is the water walking exercise." Naruto walked on the surface, without so much trying. "The water walking exercise requires you to constantly change the amount of chakra poured into your feet because water changes and moves, unlike bark on a tree. You gotta keep changing it. Too much and you'll fly out the water. Too little, and you're gonna fall in. Simple right?"<p>

"Yep. Let's go-"

"Wait." Naruto shook his head. "Despite what I said, or how I'm making this easy, it's really not. You gotta keep changing your chakra. You might not get this so quickly."

"So... what?"

"Take off your dress."

"W-What?" She screamed back.

Naruto almost dropped in at her reaction. It was kinda funny, but seeing how he could practically sense her chakra flare up in anger, Naruto was glad there was water between them. "I'm not saying it like a perv!" He blushed a little realizing the sentence could easily been seen as so. "I'm just saying if you rather not get wet, you better take off your qipao dress or else-"

She scoffed, "I'm not gonna fall in then."

"But-" He tried to warn but he was silenced by her hand.

"Don't worry. I got this."

His frown was replaced by a lighter grin. "Well, you're welcome to try."

She harrumphed and put a foot to the surface of the water.

Naruto laughed on the water, _rolling_, while still keeping himself on the surface. Sakura Haruno stepped head first in the water, and rose out of it to see the boy laughing his head off at her failure. "_Naruto_..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He knew she was pissed at him. He stood up again, and smiled a little. "Well, now you know I wasn't kidding."

"Hmph." She huffed. Thought she did wish she did listen to his advice... much to her own chagrin.

In the end of two hours of trying and trying again, Sakura got standing on the surface down to its end. It came much to Naruto's own happiness.

"Nice. You got it faster than I did."

"I did?" Sakura blushed a little at the praise.

"Mmhmm. I spent days trying to get down, but you got it down in hours." Naruto grinned at her.

"The way you're doing things, you wouldn't even know." Sakura said back, still in awe Naruto ran circles around her when she was still trying to stand.

"If you get standing, running, and walking down, you won't even know you're trying." Naruto encouragingly smiled at her. "Okay. Let's try running now, Sakura-chan."

"Right!"

And Naruto was right; Sakura's chakra control was much better than he knew. By the time he knew it, the girl already learned how to run on water. Walking was shaky for her, but she still got that down too. In one day. Wow. Well, in the end it wasn't too surprising. She did have superior chakra control – even now it had been better than his before. She probably would always have better chakra control than him anyway. Definitely a medical ninja in the making.

He should try learning them – them being medical techniques – so he could show them to her. He wasn't too sure Kakashi-sensei had enough time to teach Sakura and the mutt if he had Sasuke on his hands – not that he truly blamed him. Kiba already had training probably at home as well, and Sasuke needed it in order to unlock his Sharingan. He gotten over it a long time ago – it wasn't favoritism if he actually needed to. Sakura would no doubt be tutored under Tsunade anyway. He had found his own strength. The only person who probably would get the shorter stick would be Kiba really. However from what he seen, Kiba already been good at what he shoulda been good at and that was his family techniques. That balanced it out anyway.

Sakura was honestly exhausted, he could see it. He gave her a solider pill to replenish chakra and stamina, so she could at least get back to land without falling in again and getting herself wet.

He could say the training went well.

* * *

><p>Sasuke almost wished he didn't have Kakashi come down and force him into training him.<p>

The very same man did not pull his punches and kicks, and kicked two shits out of him there, while kicking the third one while launching him with a spin-kick to a tree. There will be much need for bowel movement tonight.

So, this is what Kakashi meant when he said he would help him dent trees.

By using his body to do so.

How painful.

"Come on – get up. That Sharingan isn't gonna unlock itself now." Kakashi smiled, oh that evil smile of his.

He didn't want to get up honestly however, he hobbled to his feet, gasping at the pain in his ribs and back. He was hoping all the fuss he made before was all worth this pain.

* * *

><p>Sakura launched herself at Naruto and immediately regretted it. He dodged her decent hook with ease that almost scared her, and send a sweep at her legs. She barely jumped before he sent an elbow to her chest. She went skidding across the dirt. Her dress that was already damp was not caked in dirt. She did like this dress. <em>Maybe it was time to get more <em>battle-oriented _clothing_, she gandered, while picking herself up. She sent a slide kick right as soon as she did get up, but noticing Naruto grabbed her heel and performed a handstand on it. Interesting to say the least, but she didn't wait in awe. She sent a punch to his stomach. Interestingly enough, Naruto grabbed her fist with his legs, holding her arm instead of the heel. Her other hand was free however, so she smacked him silly from her arm, freeing everything she had.

Naruto fell back but quickly flipped back to his feet, and stood in a fighting stance, shrugging off the pain in her attack.

"Boy, you can throw a punch, Sakura." He shook off more of the pain and returning back to his stance. "Alright, let's go again."

She nodded silently, after knocking off some pieces of grit off her elbows and kicked fiercely at Naruto while doing a little war cry of her own. He ran circles around the kicks, and more. His stamina was huge, compare to her. She might have gotten one good hit at him, but it didn't look like he was tiring any time sooner. He was also faster than her. He practically teleported behind her. She knew he had to be stronger. He pulled a lot of his punches, slowed down at least for her. She didn't know whether to feel happy for the gesture or angry at the part he thought she couldn't handle his punches.

Still, the idea of Naruto beating Sasuke wasn't too far-fetched anymore than it first seemed. Naruto probably still wasn't as fast as Lee or Neji though – maybe a close second. Or maybe he was slowing down for her? Dammit, the problem of getting a feel for someone's power when they held back. Blah. She couldn't wait for when _she_could hold back.

But suddenly, as she felt Naruto loom over her, she saw Naruto defend himself against a flurry of an attacks by a certain Hyuuga.

Hinata was here? Did she see them train? Did... she see earlier? She blushed a little – she had a lot of explaining to her, to reassure her that she wasn't trying to steal her crush. Honestly, she wasn't trying make any moves on Naruto. But, that probably would have to wait. Naruto would have trouble with two females now, shannaro!

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga did not feel well with Sakura Haruno so damn close to her Naruto-kun.<p>

Why? Why were they even _friends? _Last time she knew, Sakura didn't even like Naruto-kun, so why?

She... She had to see.

That's why she went down there, and launched herself at Naruto-kun, who seemed to smile easily at her.

Did he already know she was there?

That didn't quite shock her as much it should have. Naruto-kun was always so damn keen. That's why she liked him.

She never ceased to be surprised by him.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't mind it too much that Hinata came out to fight them. It was much helpful. Maybe she could show Sakura some pointers in fighting as well. Three heads were always better than one. She then attack him, having almost no mercy in her attacks. Good. That was always good. Plus he could take a few hours of his chakra points being closed or whatever, or at least until he forced chakra out and countered the chakra hole punching moves those crazy Hyuuga nins do. It seems Sakura and Hinata formed some secret alliance against him, fighting fiercely at him. He was sure that was a reason to step up his speed. He spun away from at least a good ten furious Gentle Fist strikes from Hinata, and two decent right and left hooks from Sakura, before spinning behind them, summoning a shadow clone. Him and the clone perfectly sent kicks to the supple backs of the young girls. It went through the two girls.<p>

He quirked an eyebrow interest – the girls did the Clone Technique? And Body Replacement with it? Interesting. Seems like something he would do. Hinata came quickly out of nowhere, doing some akin to Kiba's Passing Fang Technique, only with her being visible and with less spins.

She dubbed it, "**Tenkiri**". Interesting name: "Heavenly Spin".

Sakura didn't quite quit as fast as he guilty thought. The girl preserved as far as Hinata did against him. Really, both of them were doing well against him. The clone threw him up in the air, while he came down with an almost over-exaggarated diving kick...

With quite an _over-exaggerated amount of chakra._

After he saw the results, he was glad they weren't anywhere close.

Seems like his wind chakra was sharper than he thought.

The wind cut like a blade into the ground, and seemingly even uprooted the ground right under his feet by one kick.

The ground crumpled to the wind, as if lightning struck.

All Naruto could say "Whoops" with that one.

"Oops, guys. Looks like I over did it." He had the decency to blush and rub his head in an embarrassed manner.

"What the _fuck _Naruto?" Sakura all but yelled, almost falling onto her butt at the uprooted ground now separating her from Naruto and Hinata, which was good in her opinion.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata hesitate asked out, also looking at the uprooted ground warily.

"Uh, sorry guys. I guess I poured _too much _wind chakra in my kick." He tried getting over the newer pillars of ground he created to get to the pink haired girl and the blue haired girl who joined Sakura just now.

"'Too much'?"

"Yeah, regular wind techniques aren't suppose to cause so much umm... damage." Naruto sweatdropped at his handiwork.

_'Unbelievable. I _felt _that chakra. That was freaking huge! How could he do that? A-And he said regular wind techniques don't cause that much damage...'_

"Shit, if that's what wind can do, I sure don't wanna fuck with you on a moody day." A voice came clear from the tree tops.

Sakura whirled around and stared to see an older looking girl looking at them as she jumped from the trees. Hinata's face was strangely thinned out to a neutral frown and Naruto was at best friendly looking of the girl.

"Ah, well, looks like we got a third challenger here."

Ren Telok smirked. "What makes you think I'm here to fight a twerp like you?"

"Scared?" Naruto taunted back.

"Haha, for you, kid, I hope you prepared a strong defense." Ren smirked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "I hope you prepared some nice rust-away while you're at it – sometimes I like to venture out to sea."

Ren got the reference, and had the decency to blush. "SH-Shut the hell up!"

"Who the heck is this girl?" Sakura whispered to her Hyuuga peer.

"A girl we brought back on our mission." Hinata whispered back.

"You guys had a mission?" Sakura blinked. "Since when?"

"Like a week or two back, Sakura!" Naruto grinned. "And we picked up her and her zombie teacher while you're at it."

"Don't go insulting Zabuza-sensei like that!" Ren growled out.

"Wait, 'Zabuza-sensei'? You mean Zabuza Momochi?" Sakura's eyes widened, hearing the name of the legendary missing ninja of the even more legendary band of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist.

"I didn't know you knew of him, Sakura-chan." Naruto nodded in honest amazement that she did know of him.

"You must have skipped out on the lesson on 'missing-nin', Naruto." She scoffed, knowing the boy had a record of doing that back in the Academy, skipping out on Iruka-sensei's lessons, even when the scarred man always caught him.

"Hehehe, maybe. Well anyway, she's his student."

"How the heck did you convince a rogue ninja to come back to Konoha?"

The tallest person here scoffed. "Try to think of me as a gift."

"Wow." Sakura didn't know what to really say.

Hinata didn't say anything else. Naruto figured she was still wary of the girl, despite Ren being here in the Leaf for about a few days now. Naruto himself wasn't too partial to the girl, so he could understand.

"So uh, Ren, you still wanna fight?" Naruto asked. "No ninjutsu, no chakra, just a straight out brawl."

"Taijutsu, eh?" She then eyed the bags of goodies he had and noticed a sword laid on top of the stuff. "What about with that sword you got there? You any good with it?"

"Nah. I'm not. Why? Are you good with swords?"

"Well, a little, yeah. Not a lot of practice except the regular ANBU issue ninjato I stole once."

"Hm." Naruto didn't bother asking about that. "Alright. Let's spar then."

"Hehe, show me what you're made of, yellow head." She slipped into a loose stance, smirking confidently at him.

Naruto smirked back and rush towards the fresher Telok girl.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you glad I finally brought you that beer, Kurenai?" Asuma grinned, putting his cigarette in the ashtray and chugged down a bit of his own pint of the good brown stuff.<p>

"Very romantic of a first date, Asuma." Kurenai scoffed, trying her best not to cringe at the smoky smell on his lips. "For that, no kisses tonight." She almost whispered, teasingly.

"Aww." He pouted – cutely for a scruffy man, Kurenai added – still taking a swing at his cigarette. "At least I got you, Bessy." He cooed at his pack in front of him, even going so far to kiss the carton.

"Unbelievable. Trade me off for a carton of cigarettes." Kurenai's disgust didn't betray her face, but had an edge of amusement.

"Only because you refuse to kiss me."

She huffed somewhat stubbornly and took a tentative drink at her glass. She ordered for something lighter than Asuma's beer, not wanting to totally end up in Asuma's bed the morning after smashed. And even if she did, she at least wanted to _remember it_. Still, she could not be much happier she got a little alcohol in her system. "Urgh. At least that mission was done with."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot you went on a mission." The black spikes leaned back, as did Asuma Sarutobi in his chair. "How did it go?"

"Completely smooth actually but it was just a very tiring ordeal."

"I can tell." Asuma looked at the lady smooth her hair out and blow out a huff. _'She probably needs some more rest... In my bed, of course.'_

"You read the specifics yet?" Asuma shook his head. Kurenai sighed, "Well, we managed to beat five missing ninjas ranging from chunnin to jounin level, killed a multi-millionaire scumbag and freed a whole country."

Asuma widened his eyes. "I thought you told me it was a C-rank you guys got!"

"Eh." She shrugged and fingered the glass she had in front of her. "As Shikamaru-kun would put it: troublesome."

"Sounds like it turned B-rank." That sure beats his days out. The most craziness he gotten the past few weeks was explaining to a rude bystander that why calling an Akimichi "fat" meant "death".

"A-rank actually, but you're right on the money." She nodded at him, sipping at her drink again, before quietly sighing at its contents. "Crazy two weeks."

"Wow. And you guys did that yourself? I thought you played it safe, Kurenai?" He smirked.

"I do." She nodded. "But my team convinced me to keep the mission going on once we learned that the mission wasn't a simple escort mission. And it's not like we went without backup – Kakashi came also as soon as we sent for him."

"Kakashi? Aww! You shoulda called for me!" The large man frowned, pouting once again. Again, Kurenai remarked it as "cute for a scruffy man". "I would definitely been good company!"

"Oh please. You would probably be too busy flirting with me or something." She scoffed, a light blush developing on her cheeks.

Asuma grinned cheekily like a certain boy she knew. "Hell yeah! I still woulda made it fun though."

"Next time I call for back up, I'll call you then." She lightly smiled at the man, kissing him on his cheek quietly.

His grin grew bigger.

Asuma was impressed at how Kurenai and Kakashi handled the mission, but none so like to hear her _students _freed her and Kakashi from their water prisons and helped beat two missing ninjas all while walking on water.

Walking on water? Damn, even his students hadn't even know that.

He guessed they had been slacking. _Well_, he coughed to himself, _he had been_.

And to hear how they beat another missing ninja a week after – that part with Shino and Hinata had him almost at the edge of his seat – freed the country enslaved by the once notorious Gatou and then killed him was just a gallant story well worth the first "date" with Kurenai... _kinda_. He still rather make out with her instead. Konoha's so-called "Ice Princess" didn't stop telling him how much her team has come from their fresh-genin state to great examples of genin.

Shit, she sure shitted on his litter of kids, huh?

And then she admitted to trained with Kakashi's team!

"Huh? Where was I?" He almost yelled. No. He _did _yell.

She shrugged, nonchalantly. "I asked. You said 'Eh'. Ring a bell?"

"No way! I wouldn't say no to that!"

"I think it was the day you said you were committed to beating Shikamaru in a game of shogi that you couldn't go." Kurenai deadpanned. She was somewhat irked he never even got back to her on that but it was really his choice.

He blanched, "Crap. I missed out on some more kisses tonight, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"What kisses, my friends?" A joyous voice rang from the front of their table. Kakashi Hatake strolled in right on time, much to Kurenai and Asuma's blushes. "Well, Zabuza, here we are. The local sordid bar to drown your sorrows away and develop unhealthy habits in."

"Wait, Zabuza? Zabuza Momochi?" Asuma blinked.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Zabuza's eyes went to the son of the Third Hokage.

"You guys defeated _Zabuza-fucking-Momochi?_" Hissed the man to Kurenai, who shrugged again, and concentrated back on her drink.

Zabuza almost looked like was going to blush. "Scream it out loud, why don't you?"

"Now don't be ashamed of defeat, Zabuza!" Kakashi clapped his hand loudly on Zabuza's now jounin-vested shoulder, completely ignoring the itching hand of Zabuza reach for his massive sword.

"No one asked for your opinion, copy-cat!" Zabuza barked back.

"Be best of behavior now – we don't want Hokage-sama learning you're not acting like a good jounin now, eh?"

"Seriously, you guys beat Zabuza Momochi?" Asuma was still in shock.

"You want a friggin medal embedded in copy-cat and doll face's jackets or something?" Zabuza glared down at Asuma. "Shut up already."

"Aw, don't be like that Zabuza! Be friendly now to your newer allies! Here, lemme buy you a drink."

"If that's your way of asking me out Kakashi, fucking forget it." He huffed, and slammed some worn ryou bills on the bartender's stand. "You said this was a place to drown my sorrows away and develop an unhealthy habit, huh? Well, lemme get started on that with some 140 proof alcohol. None of that light beer shit either."

"Friendly guy." Kakashi grinned.

The other two sweatdropped and decided to stay quiet.

Kakashi rudely sat next to Asuma, and grinned, "So, how's my favorite Leaf Village couple doing?"

"You sure lack the ability to understand personal space, Kakashi." Asuma muttered, irked he couldn't sneak sweet, sweet kissy-kiss face with Kurenai now. _Ah, sweet, sweet kissy-kiss face time – I missed you ever so, _thought the wind user.

Kurenai too was annoyed by Kakashi but masked it well. "You know, I was _just _about to tell Asuma that my kids also know elemental release techniques."

"What? You gotta be shitting me." Asuma sat jaw-dropped when Kakashi sagely nodded at her. "You taught them, Kakashi?"

"Gave them pointers is more how I like to word it. Chakra affinity-finding was all on your girlfriend."

Asuma frowned, "And your team, Kakashi?"

"Eh. They know tree-climbing and their taijutsu is getting better. I mean, I did leave them with-"

"Yosh! My eternal rival in such a seedy bar as this! Of course! You and your hip ways!"

"That guy." Kakashi sweatdropped, pointing at Gai.

After hearing his explanation on why on earth would he leave his cute little brats with Gai, the father of all things "youthful", Asuma grunted, pouting to himself.

"Wow, you two pretty much shitted on my teaching skills for the last hour or so. Congrats. Feel better about yourselves?"

Kurenai shrugged, while setting down her drink, that was almost finished with now. "All you do is obsess on ways to defeat Shikamaru-kun in shogi." Kurenai shook her head. "Perhaps it's time to train them. After all, aren't you gonna get them into the Chunnin Exams?"

He frowned – another thing he forgot. "Shit. You're right. You're definitely right - I was planning to. Time I do get them into shape in the next three months, eh?"

She and Kakashi nodded, sipping on their drinks. Kakashi occasionally looked back at Zabuza. Said man was packing down his liquor like a pro in back of them. He would join, but he was still wary that Gai would punch back in again and try fighting him while he was drunk. And a drunk Gai was not pretty – no matter how much liquor Kakashi had in his system. Not pretty at all. Hm, he wondered what kinda drunk Zabuza was.

Probably just as destructive.

He would move and run for his life, but the liquor in system made him extremely uncaring of this world and its state.

Plus it really had been a nice seat.

Eh.

He'll be fine...

* * *

><p>He woke up next morning, groaning like hell. No. He was <em>not <em>okay.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Gasp, cliffhanger? I'm such a bastard!<p>

Or... am I?

Hmm, shaped up Asuma nicely I do say myself. Kurenai and him all are together - yep, nothing really changed. It's just a little more known. Hahaha.

Kakashi is such a prick.

Next "chapter" is incredibly short. Like "Intermission". Ya could call it "Intermission 2" if you like. Eh.

Enjoy.


	14. Intermission 2

**Stop The Future**

_Chapter 11.5 – The Morning After  
><em>

* * *

><p>Last night was almost a horrible blur to him.<p>

Many yellow lights, the dull and warm atmosphere of the bar helped him unwind from such a stressful day of beating down the last Uchiha.

He knew he drank too much.

He seriously could not pack down liquor like he thought he could, like he prided himself he could.

After five shots, he was done. He really was. Out, gone. Zoom zoom. Bye.

...People still said "Zoom zoom" right? Yeah, they do.

He tried moving to his left, but felt some "squishy" on his left. His eye blurred from reality to the land of dreams, and they stay steady.

He blinked.

Ah. Black hair, fair skin and nice lips – yep, Kurenai Yuuhi was in his bed,

He wasn't too sure she was full clothed if she was in _his bed_. No women he took home was full clothed after he was done with them. And he knew he was a sex god of some kind when they kept tryin' to sleep in his bed.

Despite his pride of bedding a women in about a few months of knowing her truly, a little bit of guilt shot through him.

She was technically Asuma's girlfriend. How would he feel when-

"Kyah!"

Ah. Sleeping beauty work up.

The women jumped up, ran out the bed and covered her black bra and panties Kakashi trying to not see with her hands. Honestly...

Or at least it sounded like it.

"What the fuck? We, we slept together?"

Kakashi noticed his atlethic chest and was inclined to nod. He frowned at her next response.

"Oh my god! I-I... Asuma is gonna- Why did we-? Oh my god, oh my god."

"Calm down." Kakashi didn't honestly want to look for a shirt. "He's not gonna know."

"What the hell do you mean?" She snarled back. "I got to tell him that I- that I slept with you of all people!"

"Sheesh, you sound like you regret it. You know you can't get enough of me."

"This isn't time for you jokes, you ass! I don't even remember having se-sex with you! And now, what am I gonna tell him?"

Sheesh, so much drama. "Uh, tell him 'I'm sorry'?"

"_Tell _me you _just _didn't say that!" She glared angrily.

"Uh, I didn't say that?" Her chakra flaring was not something that he wanted to deal with. She probably could do a genjutsu faster than he could reveal the Sharingan and use one to knock him out.

"Oh my god, I gotta tell him, I gotta tell him-"

"Tell me nothing. Now stop screaming, Nai-chan. Im sleepin'." Said man mumbled under the pillow, trying to ignore the hangover and get some sleep.

"Asuma? H-How did you-"

"This is my bed. Shut up. We can talk about it-"

"No! Talk about it now!" She grabbed him and almost shook him to death.

The way Asuma stared back at them, he _wished _they dropped dead. Instead of talking, he raised the sheets of Kakashi and him and Kurenai's eyes widened.

Kakashi had no shirt on, sure, but his pants was still on, and Asuma still had all of his gear on him. That still raised questions.

"But... if Kakashi and I didn't... do it, what...?"

"Me and you, 'bout to have sex. Kakashi wanted to watch. He then wants in on the action. Got down to his shirt before I knocked his out. You and me go for it. Decides to have sex in front of him-"

"Hey!" Kakashi screamed out indignantly.

"_Quiet_." Asuma warned, eying his trench knives on his person. Kakashi stayed wise. "I get you down to your bra and panties. You pass out. I follow. Blah. Didn't get laid. Need sleep."

"Oh." Kurenai had no real other words for this.

"No 'o's' – get in the bed."

"Hey! What about m-" Asuma stared death at him.

"Shut up and turn your own side." Asuma rolled closer to Kakashi, making sure Kakashi didn't get to spoon with Kurenai. He himself resisting the urge to spoon with Kurenai. "Sleep now. Talk more later." He grunted out, closing his eyes.

Kakashi sighed, mumbling, "_So I didn't go zoom zoom to Kurenai?_" and did the same, knowing sleep was what he needed. Kurenai was too. She almost was too disturbed by this to sleep. Almost. She was asleep in five more minutes after.

Nobody noticed the sprawled out Zabuza Momochi snore lightly on the floor under them – no one truly cared.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Well, there's my yearly attempt at comedy. Yep. I had to. This scene was soooo in my head. It coulda gone much worse and weirdly but...they really couldn't say much. Asuma didn't care, Kakashi didn't care and Kurenai was just too tiredweak to argue much after Asuma forced them. Yep. It's hilarious – hur hur, I know.

Anyway, hoped you enjoy this and the last chapter.


	15. Daylight's A Burning

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. Excuse the weak comedy in the last chapters again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Not. A. Word.<em>" Kurenai grunted out, putting back on her kunoichi outfit, as they walked out of Asuma's place.

"Right." Asuma nodded, too busy fumbling to find ol' Bessy. He scowled when he knew that he left his favorite pack of cigarettes at home.

"Hm." Kakashi grunted, fixing back his headband. He was still pissed.

"I mean it, Kakashi."

"Right, right."

"If you so much blab-"

"Sheesh, you acting we had a crazy drunk threesome or something, Yuuhi-san. Not that I wouldn't like it. I'm still mad I didn't go zoom zoom in you." He looked down, and his shoulders sagged in a depressed manner.

"You been saying 'zoom zoom' for the last hour. No one says 'zoom zoom' Kakashi."

"No one says 'zoom zoom' _anymore_, right?" He pleaded.

"Not _ever_." She corrected. "They never did."

"Lies."

"Can you guys please stop talking so loudly? Or... better yet – stop talking. God, it's gonna be hell at my training grounds working with them brats. All Ino gonna do is scream at us." Asuma groaned, desiring nothing much but a peaceful morning.

Asuma took the "Kakashi wanting to fuck his girlfriend thing" in good stride.

He knew-

He _definitely_ knew Kurenai would have his balls severed many times – fuck a _genjutsu _for that one. He frowned, finally finding a cigarette to "calm the nerves". He quickly lit it up with his lighter.

Kurenai glared when she smelt it. "Can you _please_ refrain from smoking at least until we get to where we gotta go?"

"Nope."

"They are gonna kill you one day, Asuma." She further frowned at the stubborn ox of a man.

"Is this one of those 'smoking kills' lectures I'm going to receive, cause Ino gonna to scream my head off about it later on. And I still think smoking will be worth it. Besides, I doubt I will live long enough for lung cancer to kill me."

"You're hopeless." She threw her hands up in disgust.

"That's why you love me." Asuma smiled.

Kurenai grunted. She would not respond to that comment, for in fear she would only feed into his remark.

"Well, guys, I'm off to train Team 7. Have fun!" Kakashi grinned.

"Beat them to the ground, Kakashi?" Kurenai translated.

"Beat them to the ground." And with that, Kakashi left with a poof.

"In hindsight, maybe he shoulda done that instead of just walking with us." Asuma sweatdropped, taking a long drag at his "cancer stick".

"And miss out on his brilliant commentary? Oh no, we couldn't miss out on _that_." She sarcastically remarked back.

Asuma chuckled a little. "I think he's mad he didn't get laid last night."

"You're taking that part where he wanted to sleep with me in good stride." She frowned.

"Would you let him?"

Kurenai blinked, and slowly shook her head. "Yeah, good point."

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 12, Daylight's A-Burning._

* * *

><p>"Man, this is a drag. Why do we have to train with them?" Shikamaru groaned tiredly, being mad he got pulled from the chance of smacking around Asuma in a game of shogi by the very same frequent loser.<p>

Asuma expected it. "'Cause we're all lazy bastards who only know how to climb trees and mediate. Now, are you gonna keep complaining or thank me for trying to help you out with your training?"

"Keep complaining."

"You're definitely a Nara, Shikamaru." Asuma shook his head.

"Are we gonna eat barbecue after, Asuma-sensei?" Chouji asked. Figures that would be the most of Chouji's worries.

"Only if you beat Team 8." Asuma grunted back out.

"Isn't that Naruto's team? Of course we would!" Ino confidently said.

Asuma had a loose smile on his face. "They gotten stronger, Ino."

"Hah! With that idiot on their team, I very so much doubt that."

Asuma frowned a little. "Don't get too cocky now, Yamanaka. I don't know how much training all of you get at home, but you best be ready for these guys."

"Hah, maybe Hinata since she's a Hyuuga but all Shino does is fight with bugs and Naruto can't do a simple clone – this is gonna be easy." Ino grinned out to the older smoker.

Asuma grinned sagely, "Well, we will see."

* * *

><p>"Another training session, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Not with Team 7 again, right?"<p>

"No. With Team 10, actually."

"Team 10? Is that not with Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka on that cell? An interesting afternoon it shall be." Shino remarked.

"Uh, yeah. Nice way to word it, Shino." Kurenai sweatdropped at the brainy Aburame. "But yeah, that's the team we're training with this time."

"Seems like we're always training with someone new." Naruto grinned, thinking back to yesterday. _'Fighting Sakura and Hinata had been great – hell, fighting that lightning chick was fun too.'_

"You seem pumped, Naruto." She smiled a little at his energy. She was definitely lacking it. She was seriously thinking ways to sleep on Asuma's shoulder without getting some looks.

"Hell yeah! Bring on the fresh meat!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, fresh meat is here!" Asuma grinned.<p>

"Geez, such confidence in us." Shikamaru sarcastically said back.

"Can't have much if you ain't got it, kid." Asuma grinned.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, this should be fun! Been a while I seen ya, Shika. How ya been?" Naruto grinned at his former classmate/ditching buddy.

"Eh." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Boy, Naruto, at least you changed the color of your clothes." Ino nodded at the black and small orange lined jacket on him. Kinda fit him actually. She did frown however on one thing on his person. _'Since when he had a sword though?'_

"You likes, Ino?" Naruto said in a playful tone. Almost flirtatious. Hinata surely wouldn't be pleased.

"It's cute and all, but its not gonna mean anything if you're still a loser though." She shook her head.

Much to her surprise, the boy didn't spit back an spiteful comment to her. He instead just grinned and winked at her.

"Alright, guys, rules are this! One: Kunai and shuriken are allowed but no lethal blows, alright? Same with ninjutsu, taijutsu – and if you got it – genjutsu. Two: Ninjutsu is restricted to three techniques – meaning if you do more than three, you automatically lose. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Asuma smiled, "Three: Go all out. That means you too, Shikamaru." Said boy grunted. "Don't refrain from using any dirty tricks – we're ninjas. Just don't go and kill anyone, alright? I ain't got time to fill out paperwork if my kids go die on me."

"You say it like we're gonna lose." Ino frowned.

"Hell, if you're going against the future Hokage, damn straight you are." Naruto confidently boasted.

"Shut up, _dead-last_." Ino growled back. Who was Naruto to think he was top-dog here? If Sasuke-kun was here, he would wipe Naruto clean here!

Naruto's smile dimmed a little, and his eyes flattened when he looked at Ino. The look was a "Really, bitch?" look. She didn't really care. Naruto definitely needed some training if he was still going around screaming about pipe dreams.

"Alright." Kurenai coughed, noticing the atmosphere between the two blonds dropping a few temperatures. "We're pairing you guys into two. First match: Shikamaru Nara vs Shino Aburame. Then: Naruto Uzumaki vs Chouji Akimichi and last: Hinata Hyuuga vs Ino Yamanaka."

"Man, I gotta fight Shino? That means I gotta work. Why can't I fight Naruto or _no one _at all?" The black-haired Nara complained.

"You are fighting me, not Naruto-san." Shino frowned. Typical. Like Kiba, Shikamaru just wanted to get out of fighting him and score an "easy win" on Naruto. Seriously, did everybody have a biased opinion on the so-called dead-last who scored well on his tests? Obviously the Uzumaki boy had a lot of things up his sleeves, and he should know seeing how Naruto practically taught them a move. Although, he was somewhat pleased that Shikamaru basically said fighting Shino would take work, the feeling did not stay long.

"Eh, don't get too offended, Shino." The lazy ninja huffed a little, sensing the Aburame's rising ire. "I just don't wanna fight right now."

"You don't _ever _wanna fight, Shikamaru." Asuma frowned. "You will fight, or I'll get Yoshino to come after you."

"No. _No!_ Not.. Not that troublesome women." Shikamaru sighed. "Great, now I _have _to try."

Kurenai's eyebrow quirked. Shikamaru's attitude just did a 360 and now he was actually preparing himself against Shino? "Wow, what was that about?"

"Amazing how a little fear of a few people can motivate someone, huh?" Asuma folded his arms, resisting the urge to pull a cigarette out. Kurenai and Ino would definitely bite his head off about it and that's not something he would like to deal with now with his current headache. "Alright guys. Get to it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of town, Kakashi grinned at his team. "Well, I decide to do something nice, and teach you guys your chakra affinity."<p>

"About damn time." Sasuke muttered.

"Chakra what?" Kiba blinked.

"Chakra affinity. Most ninjas have affinities to at least one element. Kakashi-sensei is gonna show us ours." Sakura explained, remembering Naruto's explanation at lunch yesterday.

"Very good, Sakura." Kakashi nodded, a little happy he didn't need to explain much further to the confused Inuzuka. "Yep, everybody has at least one element attuned to them. This paper I got here comes from a special tree. It absorb chakra and converts it to an element. Basically, if it burns to ashes, then you got fire as a element. If it becomes soggy, then water is yours. Earth when it crumbles into dirt, lightning when the paper crumples. And wind, the rarest of all basic elements, cuts the paper in half."

"Whoa, that sounds cool!" Kiba pumped his fist up. Fire sound like a pretty awesome element, anything than everything else really. Maybe earth and lightning too as well.

"Indeed. Alright, my cute students. Here's three sheets of chakra paper. Channel some chakra in."

Sakura was first, and was please to see her chakra sheet burned to ashes. "I got fire, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, you're definitely in luck then." Kakashi nodded. "I know a few of those."

_'A few _thousand_.'_ Sasuke corrected inwardly.

Kiba grinned also when his sheet of paper burned to crisps. "Kick-ass, I got fire." He then smirked at Sasuke. "Looks like you're not the only one with fire on your team, Sasuke."

"Terrific." Sasuke sarcastically shot back.

"Ah, looks like I got a couple fire lords on my team! And you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, and channeled a little bit of his chakra in the paper. Sasuke's eyebrow raised up when his paper did not burn, but strangely crumpled. "I got... lightning?"

"Ah." Kakashi nodded. "That is very strange indeed. Though it fits. The cold and aloof lightning. Just like your personality." Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke still never laughed at the man's jokes. "Whatever."

"I guess all of you are in the clear! I know definitely techniques that'll fit your styles after all. Now, to help you guys get a feel for your chakra."

A half-hour passed and Kakashi felt all three had a feel for their chakra. Sakura and Kiba would be burning things come next week, and Sasuke would know how to paralyze and strike with his lightning. "Alright, since you guys got a feel now, I think I'll try helping you guys with some techniques. Sasuke, show Sakura and Kiba a fire technique. Won't that be fun, Sakura?" Kakashi smiled at the quiet girl who didn't jump up too much at the prospect of training with Sasuke.

"I suppose." Sakura said.

Kakashi wasn't quite expecting the response. She seemed to have this... faraway look. Did something happen yesterday or something?

"Come on, Sasuke. Show us that fireball thing of yours." Kiba grinned.

"Hmph." The black haired boy grunted out. He then started making the necessary seals for another technique he had in mind. "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu.**" Sasuke shot small fireballs out to the open air. They quickly died out after a while.

Kiba frowned. "Hey! I want to see that grand fireball shit you do!"

Sasuke smirked, "Not gonna waste too much chakra on a mutt."

"That's enough guys." Kakashi saved himself from the headache of hearing two boys bicker like a married couple. "Alright, show them your hand seals and how you do it."

Sasuke showed them quickly the rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit and the ending tiger seal to the technique. Kakashi nodded, and told Kiba to try it out himself. Kiba tried, and shot a small amount of fireballs expelled out his mouth. The fireballs were smaller than Sasuke's fireballs and were less in the numbers. Kiba also coughed a little. While Sasuke smirked, Kakashi shook his head, "Fire techniques, if not done properly will have that drawback, Kiba-kun. You need the right amount of control and chakra. Too little produced that. Try a little more."

Kiba went on to work on the technique.

Sakura had better luck and shot out the fireballs, which had a good size to them but there were a smaller amount of fireballs than Sasuke. This meant she wasn't like Sasuke – waste a lot of chakra that she did not have. She did not have a cough or tingle in her throat either like Kiba. Kakashi nodded approvingly at it. "Just as I expected. Your chakra control is better than the two boys, that's why you're overall better with this technique than Kiba. However, you lack the big pools like Kiba or Sasuke, so you probably couldn't do the technique a lot of times."

She nodded, as she did admit the technique somewhat made her feel weaker. "That's okay though," Kakashi reassured. "The technique is C-rank, and it's not much, except good as a distraction and to hide items in. If you want something to punch in the enemies' defenses, a great fireball from the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique would be better actually. Here, lemme show you it." Kakashi wordlessly made the seals, slowly for her to see, and expelled out of his... face mask, an orb of roaring flames. The flame ball punched into the ground, before dying out. "Although, this might take more chakra than what you have, but lets see anyway."

Sakura performed the seals and screamed out, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**"

Indeed the fireball tired her out. She made one, but with her current small chakra pools, one seemed to be the most she could. The ball was smaller than Sasuke's and Kakashi's ball made both of their fireballs look children sized. She was almost out of chakra. Kakashi still could not hold the amazement out his tone. "Wow, and I was bitting my lip hoping you wouldn't pass out from it. Yeah, looks like you can do the ball probably once, or even twice without passing out."

He knew Sasuke was probably amazed himself at the girl. He wordlessly fed the girl a solider pill and watched her jump back up, no longer affected by the chakra exhaustion. "Alright, that's good. Kiba, you probably could do this too, but I think you lack the chakra control to do so without burning your mouth. Alright, Team 7 – I think it's time to teach you guys another chakra control exercise."

"Um.. is this the water walking exercise, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, actually." His eyebrow raised up. "You know this, Sakura-chan."

She blushed a little, "Actually, I do."

"What?" Sasuke growled out. _'How could she know water walking before _me_?'  
><em>  
>Kakashi knew Sasuke's tone and his body language screamed there would be trouble if he didn't intervene.<p>

"Um, Sakura, did you know of this technique already?"

"No, um." She blushed again. "Actually, I learned it from someone yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kakashi's eye widened. She learned it yesterday? Was she good in it? How good could she be only after _yesterday_?

"Yeah. I learned it from..."

"Who already?" Sasuke demanded. The girl almost winced.

"_Naruto._"

Kakashi blinked. _'Naruto? She learned it from him? I thought she hated him.'_

"Naruto?" Sasuke shot up, glaring full throttle at her. "That idiot knows how to water walk?"

How could he? How could he know something even _he didn't as of yet_? That damn Kakashi had to be behind this! Like he always is.

He shot his finger to the antagonistic man. "_You_! You taught him to water walk didn't you?

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked at him confusingly.

"Wait. I'm still surprised you learned something from _Naruto _of all people, Sakura." Kiba said, looking at Sakura with some interest, further reevaluating his opinion of the certain blond boy and to a small extent, even her. The girl blushed a little at his glance. Kiba continued, "But Kakashi-sensei teaching Naruto behind our backs? No way."

"He was teaching and Team 8 on that mission he went on." Sasuke growled out.

Kiba gawked, not know what else to say. "What? That's true, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi almost glared at Sasuke. "I was on the mission with Team 8 as they had came in contact with five missing ninjas on a supposed escort mission. Yeah, I showed them some techniques to help out on their training, but only when I got the 'okay' from the sensei. I didn't just pick up and leave because I like them better like you make it seem like, Sasuke." This time he did glare at the boy. "Now, wanna also tell them how _you're_getting training now?"

Sasuke grunted, standing down, while Kiba looked back at him and Kakashi. "You're training him too? What about us?"

"I'm not playing favorites if that's what you think, Kiba." The gray haired man sighed to himself. _No way around it, _he thought and lifted his forehead protector up, letting Kiba and Sakura look at his eyes. When they did, the immediate realization didn't come to them as quick as it did with Sasuke. "This isn't a case of extreme heterochromia or whatever. This red eye is the Sharingan."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, questioning the older man, and winced at the grim scar on his face under and above the red eye staring back at him menacingly. "How is that possible?

"Uh, yeah, how do you have the Sharingan? Last time I checked the Uchiha Clan only have them. And isn't Sasuke the last member?" Kiba asked out to his teacher, pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke's growl was loud. It was really simple to know why: he didn't like being reminded of being the last Uchiha.

_'Second-to-last actually.' _Kakashi mentally added, his mind going to the certain Uchiha traitor. "My teammate was an Uchiha. He gave the eye to me on his last dying breath... under a stone in the last war Konoha fought in."

"Damn." Kiba replied, shocked at his grim tone the usually cheery and lazy man had as he said the last sentence. Then he put two to two together. "So... you're training Sasuke to unlock it then?"

"Precisely." Kakashi grinned, putting back his red eye. "At least someone gets it." He glared at the boy, who did nothing but grunt again.

"Yeah, I can see your reasons. But why _did _you show Team 8 pointers?"

"Why _did _I leave you guys with Gai? It's not like I'm playing favorites or anything – I was just needed at the time, like Gai was needed at that time."

"A green jumpsuit taijutsu freak was needed at the time?" Kiba sweatdropped.

"He helped us work on stamina and taijutsu, Kiba." The only female on the team tried helping out her teacher. Then, she smirked, "Kicking your ass a little around helped you be more on your hind-legs, right?"

"Hahah. Just like it help with your sloppy taijutsu?" Kiba joked back. It did help them a lot when Gai came to look after them for a good week and a half. He got why Kakashi-sensei did what he did. The thought of him playing favorites never came back up. He then rubbed his head, and did a very Naruto-like grin. "Sorry for doubting ya, Kakashi-sensei."

"Eh. No problem." He shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first to think I am playing favorites."

"So, how are you gonna handle Sasuke's training? Is it gonna hurt ours?" Sakura asked, staring over at the quiet black haired boy. She wasn't bugged at Sasuke was getting a little more of Kakashi-sensei's attention, so as long Kakashi-sensei made it up to them.

"Oh, no it won't." Kakashi reassured with a lazy smile. "We still have meetings, helping you with everything else and all. I just give our little _Sasuke-kun_ more... 'attention' 'cause he needs it, right, _Sasuke-kun_?"

Sasuke stiffed. _Oh shit_... his little outburst might have cost him tonight indeed. With pain – oh, lots of pain.

It didn't help when his fangirl Sakura giggled a little – and with her look, she didn't even look guilty. Kiba shuddered and summed it pretty nicely for how Sasuke was feeling. "Sucks to be you, Sasuke."

Kakashi laughed, and forward them to the lake. He quickly explained to everyone on how to do the water-walking exercise. Kiba had been the first to claim that he would definitely get it on his first try.

He was also the first to drop into the water head first while Akamaru, his pet dog, barked worryingly on land.

There was no laughter how the way Kakashi looked at him, he felt ten thousand peals of laughter hit his face at that time.

Sasuke was different. He stood for a good ten seconds on the water, before bouncing out when the first ripple under his feet came. He safely made it back to land, not at once falling in.

_Of course, such a pompous perfect ass_, Kiba scowled to himself. He never did like Sasuke upstaging him.

Much to everybody's surprise – between pleasant (Kakashi), and unpleased (Sasuke) – Sakura Haruno stood easily on the water.

Then she started running, which she did easily as well. The only thing that was somewhat shaky was her walking – which to Kakashi made sense 'cause walking was the hardest part.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sakura again is the one with the best chakra control, unlike a certain great Uchiha and a wet mutt was."

The two boys in a chorus growled and went to try again. Kiba stood for a good minute, before falling in. Sasuke stood longer before bouncing out. Sakura practiced on her walking and from there, the three was doing their thing in the water. Kakashi indulged himself in the book, knowing that he was a few pages from the ending.

By the end of the hour, Sakura was down to almost less than half of her chakra and gave up on the exercise, seeing Kakashi said she could and relax with him on shore. The man was still indulging himself in the book he oh-so-loved.

"Hey, Sakura...?"

"Hmm?" Sakura was actually surprised Kiba came up to her, jacket soaked and wet.

"You got some pointers on how to do the exercise?"

"You want pointers from _me_?" Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Why not? You're smart and you know the exercise." Kiba shrugged, "But if you don't wanna tell me and you're waiting for Sasuke to come over ask too, I'll figure this out myself."

He started to move, but Sakura held him, tugging his sleeve. "Hold on, I never said I don't want to. It's just... so out the blue." She blinked, realizing how Naruto was feeling like when she asked him out to go eat with her at lunch.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "But why not though? You know how to do it; why not ask? Just need to learn to at least _stand_." There was a sarcastic edge to it.

She tried not to laugh in his face.

"Alright. I'll try to help." She nodded at him. "Let's go back out there."

Under everybody's impression that he was too indulged in his smutty book, he watched them go back to the lake to practice more on water-walking and Kakashi's smile couldn't be any bigger. They were finally working together.

Well that, and the main character was getting his long-lost dream sated in a steamy threesome with two hot-blooded females. Jiraiya-sama's writing always was something he could relate too. Ah, memories.

* * *

><p>Ino groaned when she realized she was out of chakra. Hinata stood, looking at Ino with a look saying "Quit, or get knocked out – your choice." and it was... How... brutal of her. She immediately forfeited when she knew she couldn't go anymore. She seriously did not want to fight anymore. Hinata definitely could put on a match.<p>

Hell, Team 8 definitely could put on a match.

Shino outsmarted Shikamaru – or the boy gave up, whichever one came first. Man, he really made it his life-long mission to get his bugs on the opponent – or Shikamaru just gave up, whichever one came first.

Naruto outdid Chouji – his stamina was just... wow. His taijutsu wasn't that bad either – just highly weird. She didn't know he could make clones that could _fight_!

And she was pummeled to the ground by Hinata. Even with her signature Mind Body Switch Technique, the girl just... beat her. She failed in all her attempts doing it – Hinata kept running. Her technique might have worked well if Chouji held them in place, or Shika, or her opponent just _standing in place _but... Hinata wasn't likely to do that. She didn't.

Her technique only worked in a direct _straight line _– someone moving zig-zags wouldn't work. And Hinata could also make clones too! Made of water! Once Hinata got near her, she knew she would be shut down by the Hyuuga's shut-down style. She was still sore with all the points in her arms shut down and then forced out by Asuma. She didn't know what he did, but he muttered something along the lines of "knowing a little in sealing techniques". Whatever it was, she was glad she could feel her arms.

A nice shower would come in handy for this.

* * *

><p>'<em>Bah. A nice shower would come in handy for this.' <em>Zabuza grunted, annoyed at how the day started. He woke up in a strange place – on that scruffy Leaf jounin's floor which was very comfortable face first to sleep on – and had to face the wrath of Ren when he came home for "skipping out on her training". That drinking was... definitely gonna give him a headache for two days or more... but he'll manage. Somehow.

He got beyond shit-faced last night.

He pretty much had a diarrhea-face. He was a true wreck.

It was nothing like having the monkey-faced jounin come up to your ass though. Nothing like someone wake you up by _LOUDLY _clapping in your face and say, "You're _still _at my apartment? Get the hell out!" – how embarrassing. How the hell did he end up there anyway?

He didn't bother taking off his sandals when he came in their apartment. Neither did he say "Home!" with a loud voice. He still had a hangover.

Ren whistled jauntily and very _loudly_ as she walk by him, having the ovaries to say, "Geez, master, you look like _shit_."

Fucking brat.

"Thanks, you little brat." He said weakly, swatting her back with his tired hands. He wanted to say, "Bite me, you little shit." but it didn't come out right.

She smiled, "No problem." as she bounced away. "Want some noodles?"

He grunted, and took off his sword with ease, not caring where he placed it. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"You should take your sword with you, Zabuza-sama." Ren said innocently. But he knew it hid a tone of anger in it. "Tomorrow, we're definitely training hard. I'll come to your room and _wake _you up for it."

Wake him up? That little shit-stain never even set her own alarm, let alone wake him up. Yep. She was pissed she missed out on training. Probably still got to train but nothing like fight him, right? Didn't know why but she wanted to train more these days. Weird little girl.

At least he escaped one woman's wrath for today. For now.

Hmm.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Eh. The chapter feels so damn... uninspired. Let's see if the next chapter goes good. A little skipping through time would help instead of doing it day by day. Chunnin Exams coming soon. Missions as well for Team 7. Why not, right?<p>

I would have included the fight between Team 8 and Team 10 but... yeah, that wasn't needed.

Sigh, you _still _want to see how it would go down.

Feh, fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fight One<strong>_

_Shikamaru frowned, not liking how he was becoming worked up by Shino just... decided to not charge in and fight him. He kept sending waves of his bugs to him. Unlike Ino who said "Shino was useless with bugs! Hah!", Shikamaru knew those bugs weren't just to creep out some pesky girls. The bugs harvested on chakra, like a mosquito on blood. All he had to do is send them, and he could attack him without him. And throwing projectiles just took up energy and limited his arsenal._

_Argh! Why couldn't he fight the stupider Naruto? At least he would charge in and fall into his traps with him so much trying!_

_Yeah, screw this. He was giving up._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fight Two<strong>_

_Chouji was sweating bullets. More than what he expected._

_Naruto didn't even look tired..._

_Naruto floated around him like a butterfly that could not get caught. Chouji had range, sure, when he did the partial version of the Multi-Size Technique but it took too much to do it. Too much chakra. He just started getting the hang out of it. His pools were decent, according to Asuma-sensei, yeah, but each time he stretched out a limb, more chakra was consumed. And each time he smacked Naruto, got a grip on him and tried to constrict him to unconsciousness or something, he disappeared with smoke. He got word from Ino from the sidelines that Naruto could use clones, and these clones could interact with their background and fight like him. Not good, not good. That meant Naruto had all the range he wanted in the world._

_Naruto cheerfully then decided to end it with a kunai to his throat. Chouji was never a sore loser – he was glad he could give up, because he honestly couldn't think of anything else to do._

_On that note, he hope Asuma still treated them to some food after, even if it wasn't any barbecue._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fight Three<strong>_

'Stay... still, you- Gah! This sucks!'

_Ino groaned in annoyance, seeing the Hyuuga girl run zig-zags around her range of sight, and kept going to do that._

_Who tipped her off on the one weakness of the Mind Body Switch Technique?_

_And then, Hinata then always got in, hitting her with some furious taijutsu she never even shown before in the Academy. What happened to the gentler girl? This is how she was after only two months with being with those troublesome boys of Team 8? God... damn..._

_It was hard to think with her legs and arms shaking. It even hurt to do hand seals correctly._

_Not that it matter, when she heard a small, and polite but at the same time strong and warningly, "Please give up, Ino-san."_

_What could a girl do, right?_

_Asuma-sensei... he knew they gotten stronger, right? Why didn't he say so?_

_Damn that jerk-sensei._

* * *

><p>And that's how it would had gone down. Haha, sorry fans. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are around the same in power as in the mangaanime, possibly with a little more knowledge in their techniques but what did you expect? Hinata, Naruto and Shino are on ELEMENTS now.

I didn't do much telling Hinata, Shino or Naruto's abilities as of yet. That's on purpose. Ren, I'm thinking of things with her. Other moves, elements, skills, yeah. Those things. Team 10, will probably be a little stronger than what they were before, but be just as obscure like they were in the show, not much seen around.

Relationships – at least friendships – are starting to bloom. I think I handled that pretty smoothly with Kiba and Sakura. I still think the Kakashi-beats-Sasuke's-shit-out relationship is good with dark comedic relief and character development even more. Sasuke still looks like an antagonistic prick, right? Kakashi's a perverse, laid-back, smooth pimp-daddy fuck-you-in-your-face player type, right? Looks like my work here is done.

I think I do need a beta-reader but IDK, I never wanted to spend time and send someone my chapter and just let them look at it and such. Yeah.

Well, hope this chapter was satisfyingly good for you guys and all.


	16. Eyes Of The Storm

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. Blah, blah, blah. All I owe is the techniques I made – well, most of them, anyway. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ha, this is great. So damn great." He muttered, grinning at his handiwork. "It would be almost physically impossible to do this when I was younger."<p>

"But now, you can do it." His clone grinned.

"_We _can actually." Naruto smirked. "You can do it too. Thanks to the fox-bastard's 'last gift' of exponentially increasing our chakra pools before he died a glorious death."

"You mean by our seal's natural absorption, Prime?"

"Yes." He grinned, chuckling a little. "Isn't that glorious?"

"Not so much glorious as it is sad, Prime." The clone's voice was that of a deadpan.

The original Naruto grinned. "You know, you seem to take on the more of the serious aspects of my total attitude."

"Perhaps the technique took _more _than a simple abundance of chakra."

"And you also seem to take on more of my brainier personality. Ha! I knew I had one! Take that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned foxily, pumping his fist in the air.

"Stay on topic, Prime." The clone grunted.

"But the flaws are you don't act like me. Not totally anyway. You might have my movements, sure, but you're not as... exuberant as me." Naruto tried to find a better word but waved it off. "You have probably all knowledge in my techniques, and sure, you know all my moves, but my whole personality probably would be more split up if I decided to make more of you. Unfortunately, this technique really takes up a lot of chakra. Not that I can't summon more, but suppose you got 'killed'..." He blinked, and stopped for a minute. "I'm pretty sure I can say you can be killed without putting quotations marks up."

His doppleganger nodded. "It makes sense to call me 'alive' now. I am more alive then the simpler shadow clones could ever be, even if they scream as loud as you." The clone ignored Naruto's indignant yell. He instead put in his two cents. "When I am killed, I will be chakra again, return to you and-"

"The backlash wave would be devastating, like chakra being forced into my pools. And depending on the time line of your... life, the memories would impair me, at least for a while." He shrugged, finishing what the clone was gonna say.

Coupled with that amazing vitality that he heard about the Uzumaki clan and the story of his mother surviving the extraction of Kyuubi from the man who caused him to be in the past again, he no doubt expected to be almost brain-dead when the memories came back to him. However, after they did, his more advanced healing from "both sides of the family" – Kyuubi was considered a bitchy grandpa to him, jokingly – he would survive it. Impairment however, didn't serve to make him happy.

"However, Prime, I would think that if I _ran _out of chakra, instead of being killed, no chakra would go back to you. Instead just the memories."

"Death and the memories of its cause probably would be a good shock to my system, even if I can handle it. If I needed to dispel you, I would get the blowback anyway." He said in a way that should be coupled with a shrug. He did not, actually.

"Sasuke broke our neck, forced two **Chidori **'blades' through our chest, and one time burned us, hoping we would be entombed in the flames – I expect the shock of death to be less than nothing to us." His clone's first deadpan of the day – nice.

"You forget, _smartass_," He ignored he insulted himself while calling his clone that. "That we had Kyuubi there to numb that shock, much less practically bring us back us to life." He grunted, becoming somewhat annoyed at the personality his clone took on. "Now, he's not here to do so."

His clone shrugged, "That isn't necessarily true, Prime. Due to us reversing time, the demon could live in us, just... 'not awakened'."

"Doubtful." Naruto grunted. "I don't necessarily believe in stupid shit like this, but seeing Kakashi-sensei's **Kamui **at work, and how it was describe to us by him, several different dimensions exists outside our own, possibly alternative universes. This universe we're in, there are people alive that shouldn't be, people that shouldn't exist." His words came back to Zabuza, the man who was alive and Ren, the girl who should not exist.

"Not exactly. We could also influence our past to make things like this exist, Prime. Also, whose to say Telok-san never existed before? We don't need to have seen her ever in our lives to validity her true existence."

"Hmph." A flaw in his words. It seems the clone not only has sentinel thought but perhaps a... mental connection bigger then the clones ever had to him. Perhaps the ability to read minds? Or did he know how his mind worked already to form a proper rebuttal? Eh, he was getting ahead of himself. The very prospect of getting stronger in his clone techniques and having newer shit up his sleeves was almost too tempting sometimes. "Well, true, but I still doubt Ol' Grumpy exist with all this chakra I got."

"It's... complicated indeed, Prime." The clone agreed. "On the plus side, we can learn more techniques now, possibly a medical ninjutsu or two if our chakra control permits it."

"I don't know about it yet. To use even the lowest of medical ninjutsu, Sakura-chan explained your chakra control gotta be damn good before she threw my ass to a tree, getting me to learn my first lesson in chakra control." He frowned, remembering he had splinters drilled to his skull for a good few uncomfortable minutes. A few uncomfortable minutes that he still remembered. "_So glad _that we didn't enter the universe where she was _priorly_ trained by Tsunade-baachan." He shuddered. No matter how much strength and chakra his punch had, one _finger _from Tsunade and that god-like strength still flung him to a tree every time.

His clone shared his shudder. "Indeed." But then, the clone also shared something with the original Naruto: a grin. "But our chakra control is 'damn good'. Something like genjutsu is probably something we'll never get but medical ninjutsu is a good possibility." The clone then had a very lifelike mischievous grin on his face. "Perhaps if we learned medical ninjutsu, we could do the same."

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke _damn _sure wouldn't leave without having his liver on the floor next to him if we did dabble into the things Tsunade and Sakura knew. It's a wonder why Shizune never knew it."

The two shared a small laugh, though the original Naruto's laughter was more lively. "So... what are you gonna name it?"

"Hmm?" Came from the mouth of the original. "Name what?"

"The technique I was... born from?" The clone still didn't know if he – it – was alive.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know – '_Shadow Clone Technique?'_"

The clone huffed. "I thought you would name it something cooler."

Naruto laughed at the clone. "Seems we still share the love of the flash of the technique." Naruto rubbed his chin. "Well, you were born from fuuinjutsu-experimenting, and a slit of my left and right arm." He absentmindedly rubbed the spots where he cut into, now leaving not a trace of it, thanks to his demonic-like healing. "So... maybe... Blood Seal Clone Technique?"

"Now that's a cool name. A bit obvious but perhaps we can change the name over time."

"Gosh, even _I_ don't spend time trying to think of names for my techniques." He sweatdropped at the clone's almost unusual display of exuberance from just _naming _a technique, though, he couldn't help but sometimes feel the same. The **Rasenshuriken **still was a badass name for his technique.

"Perhaps even I can come up with newer techniques as well." His clone grinned.

"It's possible." Naruto shrugged. "You're me. I'm you. You got life now in you. You got my chakra and you got my blood now. Heh. Hell, when I'm out training with my team or whatever, you'll be at home, doing technique learning and mediating, training our Sage Mode. I never did like that meditating shit too much." Naruto grumbled.

"So what makes you think I would like it?" His clone's eyebrow raised up.

"Didn't I say you were forming a newer personality before from my own serious and aloof sides?" Naruto said, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"I doubt it would be _that _quickly-forming."

"You know, you may be smart, but that doesn't mean you're not naïve." Naruto grinned, ignoring the clone's heated glare. "You're already different from me. We might share the same DNA, hair, and facial make up, sure, but I spit and curse, and you insult with subtle humor... or you don't have a sense at all of it. I may be more sarcastic, and you might be more naïve to it."

"Hmph... that's acceptable." He grunted out, even not liking his original self saying he was "naive". Bah to that crap.

"See? 'That's acceptable'. I don't normally use words like that." The clone had the decency to blush. "Right now, you're practically no longer my clone but like a younger brother of mines."

"'Younger?' Why do I have to be younger?" The clone did something like a pout to Naruto.

"Why not? I'm definitely 'big-bro' material! Just look at Inari and Konohamaru!"

"And yet, they grew to be perverts like you." The "younger brother" deadpanned.

"Aw, don't be a stick in the mud, not-me! You'll enjoy younger brother status!"

"Whatever." The other yellow haired boy in front of Naruto grunted.

"So... what's your name gonna be, not-me?" Naruto's smile became more genuine.

"...Arashi."

"'Storm' and 'maelstrom', huh?" Naruto chuckled lightly, remembering the meaning of his name.

"No, 'storm' and 'fishcake'." Arashi deadpanned again, remembering the double meaning of Naruto's name.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 13, Eyes Of The Storm_

* * *

><p>"A-Again!" She said, muttering, ignoring the pain she felt as Kiba forgivingly pulled a punch and launched it to her stomach.<p>

He dumbly nodded, and released a flurry of punches. She released them back, and Kiba gritted his teeth, knowing some of them were missed with ease. It was becoming harder to pull a punch for Sakura, dampening its strength, when she became faster and stronger. She was more dedicated to getting stronger than before, out the shell of the weak and frail girl Kiba sneered about now and then. She even did less to go after Sasuke, to fawn over him all day.

What happened?

The better question was: Why did he really care?

He was glad she was trying to get stronger. In battles, her taijutsu wasn't as bad as it was before. Kakashi-sensei had given them all lessons on how to improve on it. Her fighting style was like his: aggressive, not clever like Sasuke who did not pull his punches but didn't rely on brute strength. The girl could definitely deliver a mean hook to someone's face. Kiba felt it when she was angry. When she was determined, it didn't dampen at all – her power. And now, she was also doing fire techniques more. It had been a good two weeks since she learned it and she got the fire techniques down better than him. It still hurt a little doing the Grand Fireball Technique, but he was getting better. He probably still could do more fireballs than her though – her limit had still be one with being down a lot of her chakra, according to Kakashi-sensei.

But she was getting faster and stronger each day. She tied her hair in a ponytail, like Ino, and gone was that dress she used to wear all the time with those blue knickers. It was more a different version, sleeveless and didn't have any flaps of the dress. She wore that, some blue gloves, blue fitting shorts, and a pair of that blue boots/sandals hybrid. It was... interesting, to say the least. That outfit did do her justice though – her biceps were starting to get tighter, she was starting to losing her boyish figure and she was finally become a real ninj-

He blinked.

_'She was starting to losing her boyish figure?'_

Where the hell did that come from?

Where did it all come from? That thought... and the punch she sent to his stomach. Full throttle. His stomach heated up in pain, and she kicked him hard in his sternum. She smiled almost evilly watching him go down, scuffing dirt and mud on his favorite gray-blue jacket. "You seem to be occupied. Thinking hard about something, mutt-boy?"

Something that almost annoyed him was she started to call him "mutt boy" now. She called it an "endearing" term. He called it "Something Naruto would say" before growling back at her with something witty to say. Yeah. Something witty. Even if it came out lame sometimes. Bah. She started to annoy him, or like doing it. She... wasn't as annoying as before – even she kept herself at a respectful dist-

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? She was a bitch back then. A huge bitch to him, Naruto and whoever stood in her way of Sasuke-kun. Now, she just started setting her eyes on annoying him. Friendly, he guessed.

Bah, it wasn't _so _annoying though.

It was kinda... nice. What a crazy two weeks its been.

He smiled a little, but frowned, and groaned loudly when she again thrashed him. "Whatchu you think so hard about now, mutt-boy?"

He grunted, "On how to kick your little ass, Haruno!"

She did a Sasuke-like smirked, and waved to him. "Come on, big boy. Try it."

He launched himself at her.

* * *

><p>He launched himself at Kakashi. Damn him.<p>

His Sharingan would come in handy, but he still lacked it.

All week, he just been beaten down by Kakashi. It annoyed him. It was even worse when he was reminded everyday that "Sakura-chan" was improving just as fast as him and Kiba, so he better learn to watch out! He scoffed five times when he heard that.

When he first heard it.

Now, not so much.

_Sasuke grunted when he heard Kakashi sent him to train with Sakura. The thoughts of fighting her soured quickly in his head. He rather fight Kiba, or better yet, call back Team Gai, since two of the members on that team trashed him before. Sakura, no. That would mean holding back a lot to keep her okay._

_However, he did what he was told. He held his hands in his pocket, at first not even looking at Sakura._

_When he did, the pinkette surprised him – she wasn't there._

_He barely had time to pick up a hand to grab her fist. No hesitation in her eyes. The usual hesitation when she fought him before because she liked him was not there. He might have been faster than her, but anyone who underestimates will get themselves killed either way. He swore to himself. Then she smirked, something like him, and swept him off his feet. She then tried launching a fist to his chest. With such furious violence reserved for idiots like Naruto or Kiba when they pissed her off, not him._

_He flipped to his feet, and launched a kick to her side. Unfortunately, he dampened the strength and the speed of the kick, and she grabbed his leg, and twisted him back to the floor. What the hell? How the hell-?_

_He grunted, cartwheeled, and started to attack at her. She moved her head, bobbed and weaved from the attacks. She was faster than he initially thought. Maybe this won't be so damn-_

_She attacked again, punching at his chest._

_Annoying after all..._

_He grabbed her arm, and tried to apply a hammerlock. He almost got her to lose, but she still had fight in her. She lifted her foot up and kicked him in the shin. Dirty tactics? Damn, that hurt like a bitch._

_Then she again tried punching at him. He knew she could throw a good punch if she wanted to. She wanted to. He spun, and spun her, and snapped a leg to her gut, lariating her to the ground. She flew, and blew a lock out of her face and then tried a slide kick when he started a little at her. The kick almost took out his legs but he jumped and tried launching a kick to her chest. She rolled out the way, and tried grabbed his foot. He was not having this again. He moved out of the way. He tried launching a kick to the back of her head, but she caught him. He growled out._

_He was flashing through seals already. Sakura had seen the warning with a frown._

_"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**!" Both yelled, with their fireballs both nullifying each other. Sasuke could see the girl wasn't too winded by the barrage of fireballs, but smirked when he knew something she didn't – shurikens were lobed in the flames._

_She realized it a little too late. However, it was enough time for her to parry most of the shuriken with her kunai. She gritted her teeth, trying her best not to get hit. Still a scared little girl._

_Sasuke went in, trying to shut her down with taijutsu. She fumbled a bit at his speed. By the time it was over, she had been on the floor, with a kunai to her neck._

_Kakashi waved his hands, acknowledging Sakura's defeat and told them to stop fighting. "Good fight you two. Wow, Sasuke, looks like Sakura-chan is catching up to you. Better watch out now."_

This... irked him.

It just did.

A small part of him was delighted that she finally wasn't hovering over him before, and a larger part was happy – grudgingly – that she can prove to be even a decent fight, at her current level, but main of his frustrations lied in not having the Sharingan as of yet. He wasn't really angry at her, just his Sharingan was not coming in, therefore his progress It was almost two weeks of him being taken under Kakashi as his pupil, and yet, still no progress was evident. Sure, he learned a few more fire techniques, and Kakashi even began to explain how to search for his lightning chakra and be able to use it, he was far from unlocking Sharingan. Still so far.

Kakashi had a special technique in mind, something that would prove useful to him.

However, it required the Sharingan.

Kakashi didn't want to teach him the technique until he unlocked it.

Fuck.

Why couldn't it come faster?

When it did, he would definitely track Kakashi's movements much easier. Much, much easier.

He groaned tried to pick himself up from Kakashi's unforgiving heel.

* * *

><p>Zabuza watched as Ren came at him with full-force with that blade he brought her. She always showed some type of aptitude for kenjutsu – why not increase her skills places that didn't involve her core skills? Lightning Release moves were nice and all, but he could see that kid Naruto could beat them with his wind-techniques. Other than that, she had her bloodline, but she still does not know the total kinks of the thing and, with a blush, she told him the Steel Release wasn't as invincible as he first thought.<p>

That dampened his spirits a little.

He did his own investigation after she told him she was not so great against water. He told her to transform, and watched how a good few minutes of blasting her with jets of water froze her in place. He could actually see the rust creep up at her feet, legs, chest area and arms. She was already landlocked to that form when she did a full on-transformation – to have her rust up when she had to fight a person who specialized in water release techniques, that put her at a disadvantage. She would be unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. Great.

So he had her work on things that did not rely on the bloodline. More work on her lightning release moves and her kenjutsu skills seemed to be a good thing. He did get some – albeit limited – access to the Konoha Library and picked up some techniques that fit in her alleyway. Why stop there though? The girl had good chakra control, and could also learn other things.

He taught her a few of his water techniques – she seemed to get it down. The Hidden Mist Technique would definitely help her too. Cover against her enemies, and the ability to sneak up and attack them. She still needed to work it out, seeing how she couldn't fill the whole area around them, like the clearing, just around her, him and a few inches away after that. She also wasn't like him and could not use it without a water source.

She seem to have a better aptitude with earth release moves though. That was interesting – he always thought she only had a good affinity with lightning release techniques. Her learning ability with earth release moves were better than water, as earth was natural more abundant than water. In about a week, she had a good three earth moves in her arsenal, two water techniques and the growing arsenal of lightning release techniques were now at five. Perfect. Decent chakra control, great aptitude at ninjutsu, and good kenjutsu skills. His student would definitely kick ass next time she was at the Chunnin Exams...

Which was a year for her.

Yeah, sucks to be the kid.

But he was also stuck to the village himself for a year, and his income of money was almost as bad a genin due to him not being go on A-rank or B-rank missions outside this damn village. All he had was training the brat, and drinking his sorrows away. It wasn't as fun as it seemed.

Ren slammed her foot into his chest, but watched in shock as he dissolved into water. He watched his student grit her teeth and be on edge again with her sword. He could have bisected her with his sword a few times then but what good was your student dead?

Eh.

He was getting soft. The kick sent her to a tree. The kick shoulda sent her through a few trees.

* * *

><p>Shino stared at his opponent. One Naruto Uzumaki stared back, just as impassive.<p>

Both boys moved in for the kill.

Shino still had more of a better reach than Naruto-san, but the yellow head still would give hell if he touched him. A fist was dangerous to his chin.

Naruto-san went for the chin.

He smacked away his fist, simultaneously trying to kick him in his face. Naruto-san rolled away, and tried aiming a kick at his chest. Shino moved from that one, with a backflip. Naruto-san spun back to his feet and entered back in his fighting stance. Both were back in the spots they first started in. Both boys huffed away and prepared themselves.

Alright, let's try this again.

Both boys moved in for the kill.

Shino still had more of a better reach than Naruto-san, but the yellow head still would give hell if he touched him. A fist was dangerous to his chin.

Naruto-san went for the chin. Shino did not move.

Shino also went for the chin. Naruto-san did not move.

Both boys got rocked.

Shino's teeth jarred in pain. Naruto-san also didn't seem too comfortable getting straight decked in the chin.

Then, both of the boys smirked. Naruto-san disappeared in a plume of smoke. Shino dissolved, and his physical body became bugs.

Shino jumped out his tree and watched his bugs return to him. Naruto-san flashed into existence, coming from outside his spot outside the tree.

Naruto-san, without a care in the world walked up to his starting point. Shino smirked, "Just as I expected from you, Naruto-san. When did you become a clone?"

Naruto-san grinned sheepishly. "In the beginning of the battle, I sent a clone to fight. You?"

"Utilizing the Heartbeat Sensor Technique in the beginning of the battle, it sent me feedback of one heartbeat moving. I concluded clones do not have heartbeats like their creators, therefore it was the reason I sent my clone to fight yours." Shino's uncovered face from his newer black jacket, similar to his last sea-green one only without the high upturn collar, had a small smile on it. "Also I always 'tag' my teammates with a bug to send me feedback of their whereabouts."

"Cleverness, resourcefulness, quickness with clones, and the usage of my homemade technique – you're turning into a little me, huh, Shino?" Naruto-san smirked. His chest puffed out in pride, as he folded his arms.

"I wouldn't count on it." A clone behind Naruto-san said, then ridding itself of its physical form and then became a colony of bugs. The bugs latched onto the boy. The boy was caught. Excellent.

Shino somewhat frowned when the yellow head disappeared in smoke, and his bugs dispersed from the body. Another clone? Ah, the bugs did have their fill though, but not enough to take down Naruto-san.

His chakra was massive, and to have his bugs feed on even one clone had them fed and fat for hours. The boy was somewhere, but what-

He jumped back instinctively, remembering why Naruto-san called himself the "Number One Most Surprising Ninja". Like his prediction, a pair of hands wiggled, disappointed they could not drag down the bug boy.

He was well versed with the terrain around him, surprising his enemies with out-of-the-box moves. He always thought ahead. He thought of weirder, complex plans that even he was still working on. Whose to say this boy was dumb? A slacker? Perhaps when he first saw him in the Academy. Like everyone, he had no real good opinion about the boy, but he always left his opinion neutral and brief. Now, about almost four months of being on this boy's team, he knew calling the boy ever "stupid" was stupid itself. The boy was not a charge-in fool who didn't think ahead of it. When he moved, he moved like Hinata and he himself did – he moved with purpose. The usage of his clones fit into his taijutsu incredibly. His ninjutsu outspoke his taijutsu miles as well. The boy was a fountain of wonder, and greatness – he was not ashamed to say he gotten help in his own skills thanks to the boy.

Now, he did not fear close quarters – rather, he relished in it. He did not stay stagnate – he was a rolling boulder that would crush any foes that decided to come headfirst to him. Uzumaki was smart though – he knew he had to use clones fighting him or else one colony of his bugs, and his chakra would have been drained. Ridiculously slowly, sure, but his bugs did have a strong hold once they grabbed onto a person, especially when they had a bounty of it. And Naruto-san was a chakra ocean. Almost too much to drain without his bugs dying at their usual three-hour lifespan. Naruto-san would also not stand there and get drained.

Rock could stop the wind but wind could also move the earth with enough force, and even more force to cleave through the rock.

Shino kept his distance, set out a glob of bugs coming forth to drain Naruto. He didn't expect them to actually catch him. He quickly did the seals for an earth release technique instead.

"**Fuuton: Shippuuya!**" The spears of wind billowed back the bugs. With the size of them compared to the spears, Shino knew he lost a good group number of bugs when Naruto did that.

No matter, the technique was done. Naruto went rushing to him. Perfect.

As Naruto came with a fist, Shino slammed his palms to the ground, and with a kick up of dust, dirt and sand came to Naruto, blinding him in the torrent. "**Doton: Jintsunami (Earth Release: Dust Harbor Wave).**" Shino said simply.

Naruto flinched back, trying to wipe off the grim of the technique. He gritted his teeth, and slammed a fist in the abdomen of Naruto, and snapped a kick to his shoulder. Not enough to break it, but he wasn't going for that anyway. He quickly summoned as many bugs as he could as Naruto held his shoulder in pain. The bugs glued onto him, and immobilized him. Time to finish this. Shino moved behind Naruto with his quick version of the Body Flicker and put a kunai to his neck, which was the only thing, besides his face not being covered by his bugs. "Concede."

He did not see Naruto's grin but he could feel it in his next words. "Close but no dice!" And with that, Naruto against disappeared and the bugs got their fill of the small chakra they can get. It wasn't anything pleasing. This was getting annoying. His opponent was not making this easy. That was something he liked but strangely hated. Naruto was on his team – he never would underestimate him. He would always stay away or get him to tire himself out before he did. Naruto's stamina was incredible; his own stamina was a gnat compare to Naruto's horsefly. Long before he tired out, Naruto would.

Suddenly, Naruto and a clone came forth. One with a smile and one with a... frown? Hmm...

Shino went for the clone, trying to dispelling quick and deal with the real one later. Naruto – the original – let him. The clone prepared itself and came at Shino with full force. Naruto's mastery of the Shadow Clone Technique was truly admirable but he knew he could take on the clone. However, the clone possessed all of Naruto's skills, and adopted Naruto's unorthodox fighting. The clones Naruto always made were just as dangerous as him, but just fragile. That's why Naruto would have done well to fight besides his clone, instead of let it do his work. His first mistake.

He knew Kurenai-sensei could call the match as a draw at anytime, but he was sure she was just as enticed in this match as Hinata and he himself was. That's why he always desired to fight Naruto – it's because Naruto always put his best in these battles. And never disappoints.

He made sure he knocked the clones block off, with a slugging fist rivaling Naruto himself. The clone dropped. Shino quickly turned his heel to the smirking Naruto.

Then Naruto said something that made him back on his guard. "You wanna know something Shino? I don't think you heard a 'poof' go off, did you?"

Shino then knew it was too late. The clone, he supposedly expected to dispel from the world, came behind him with a kunai. Shino was almost confused as he was angry at his own mistake. However, the anger dissolved as curiosity settled in. "How?"

"A newer version of my Shadow Clone Technique, Shino, my friend." Naruto grinned, striding up.

* * *

><p>Kurenai-sensei had already called the match. "What does this technique entail, Naruto-kun?"<p>

"Okay, let's just said I found the solution to the frailty of my clones, guys!" Naruto grinned, telling his clone to come off Shino's neck with the kunai. "This here is a Blood Seal Clone."

"'Blood Seal... Clone'?" Hinata wondered outloud. Two solid Naruto's? The clone had the same chakra as Naruto, the same build. The only difference was the flat expression it had on its face.

"Hehehe, yep. This clone can take more than normal shadow clones can! In fact, it's just as durable as me!"

"Durable as you?" Kurenai quirked. She then slammed a fist in the abdomen of the clone, which the clone grunted in pain, and then she slammed the clone in the gut again with a kick that sent it flying.

Naruto winced a little. "Man, I'm so gonna feel that when it dispels."

Kurenai blinked when the clone stood and walked back, shooting daggers at her with his glare. "Why the hell did you do that, Kurenai-sensei? That hurt!"

"Hey quit ya belly-aching, Arashi." Naruto shook his head. "It wasn't hard."

"Oh really? You tried getting kicked to a tree and see how it feels."

Naruto waved his hand at him without an ounce of sympathy or empathy. "You of all people, Arashi, should know I get thrown at trees all the time. 'Sides, I'ma feel it after you get dispelled."

Shino's eyebrow raised. "Did you just name your clone?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"It's alive?" Shino asked again.

"More alive than my regular clones, actually. It bleeds more than my clones, fight more like me, and can any technique like me. Granted it doesn't _act_ like me sometimes, but sure. Hahaha." Naruto giddly agreed, expecting the confusion on their faces to bloom. It did not fail.

"How did you create it, Naruto-kun?" The clone was alive? Two real, corporeal yellow head boys with dreamy eyes? She could get used to this. If only their shirts were off too... The benefits of the Byakugan sometimes and its "all-seeing" effects.

Naruto rubbed his head, nervously laughing a little. "Hahaha, uh well-"

"Fuuinjutsu, right?" Kurenai started, a frown noticeable on her face.

"Eh?" Naruto looked, and then grinned sheepishly. "How did you know, Kurenai-sensei?"

"The name of the move is 'Blood Seal Clone' is very obvious."

"Told you we should change the name." Arashi grunted, whispering to Prime. The original Naruto just huffed in mock-annoyance. "Hehehe, sharp as always, sensei." He grinned at her, hoping his infectious grin would come to her.

"...And to create a clone that corporeal, it has to go beyond simple ninjutsu." Kurenai's frown was still there. Damn infection didn't work. "Why do you know how to use Fuuinjutsu, Naruto? Fuuinjutsu is something far beyond something a genin should be able to do."

_'Good question.' _Naruto and Arashi shared in their heads. _'Of course, Tenten was able to make her own exploding tags anyway but something like this is _too_ advance for a genin. We're not suppose to know about these things. Oh, if it was easy just to say "I'm a being from another dimension, sensei" without being thrown in the nut house, I would just say it, of course, that's not gonna happen.'_

Naruto cleared his throat, "Well sensei, I been researching my family!"

She blinked, the frown now turning into a flat, confused line.

"Family? You don't have a-" She quickly winced, remembering who she was talking to.

He waved off her newer apologetic glance. "Well, I found out I have a clan!"

"The Uzumaki clan? I believe I heard that clan from somewhere..." Shino wondered out loud. "I do not know if I have heard about them recently, however."

"Well, it's understandable if you didn't – the clan is now extinct." Shino and Hinata winced slightly. Kurenai nodded, remembering the Uzumaki clan slightly. She had almost forgotten Naruto's name wasn't just a common family name but the name of the infamous seal masters... that were now extinct. No parents, or clan and having to house a demon inside of him. The boy's hard knock life life was not something anyone would envy.

"Oh my god. Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked at him, with sympathy in her eyes.

Naruto looked back awkwardly. He was never good with anybody feel sorry for him, or getting touchy-feely for his horrible life he already come terms with. "Eh, don't worry about it – I never even knew 'em, so," He shrugged. "But all I know is my clan was feared because of their vitality, stamina and natural affinity for fuuinjutsu! It's awesome. Make sense with a lot of things I have now."

"And how long did you know this, Naruto?" Kurenai looked at him with some suspicion. She was always on edge on how he could do things like wind techniques so damn fast, but she knew his constant training and Shadow Clone Techniques hurried his training from months to days. Knowing fuuinjutsu was questionable, even with his clones to help speed up the learning process. The mechanisms of seals, the structure of even building a seal – it should take months, maybe a year to do.

But he wasn't lying about the Uzumaki clan's natural affinity to seals and sealing techniques. When he saw how to do some of them in that book he gotten, it just came to him so damn quickly. Maybe that's why he learned **Hiraishin **in about two years instead of never learning it at all like Ero-sennin.

He cleared his mind of those thoughts and answered back his teacher.

"I knew about my clan like two, three months back, Kurenai-sensei; like since probably graduation from the Academy I knew about them."

"And you never used fuuinjutsu until now, right?" There lied the suspicion.

"Well, I been working on side-projects and stuff. Fuuinjutsu was one." He nodded. This was true – the Blood Seal Clone was definitely the pinnacle of his experimentation with chakra seals and clones. He got more work to do, however. Always time for improvements when you're young and no one expects you to know this shit.

"H-How is your level of fuuinjutsu then?" Kurenai asked, flabbergasted now.

"Well, I can make my own exploding tags in a quick pinch. Working on other things, like I said. The blood-clone-thing was also easy. Just some blood and half of my chakra. No sweat." Naruto shrugged.

"'Some blood and half of your chakra'?" Kurenai was floored.

"Is there something wrong, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto innocently wondered and then he turned to Shino and Hinata and both of their expressions were similar to Kurenai. Shock, awe and a small mix of envy were in their expressions. He _supposed _that having the ability of doing shadow clones and his newest technique without killing himself was admirabl_e._ He was happier that even so, no one would be able to copy that ability to do so.

"Something like that you shouldn't be fumbling around with, Naruto." She scolded. "Just how much chakra can you possibly have to do that?" She knew he had or have – whatever she thought – the Kyuubi in him, she knew that was the reason he had chakra beyond anyone in this village, even more than the Hokage himself, but this was too much for her apparently. It was really funny really.

"A lot." Naruto simply said.

"So, you were just fighting me with only half of your chakra, Naruto-san?" Shino frowned, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. This was the trick question – answer "yeah" and Shino would probably hate him for fighting him with not all his strength; answer "nope" and that would kinda be a lie.

Naruto shook his head. "Not exactly – the clone took half of my total chakra, and without the use of blood pills and solider pills, my chakra is slowly coming back. Besides, you did fight both me and the clone – not like I was playing around anyway. Your bugs can still drain my chakra, probably at a more dangerous level instead of just fighting me with no blood clone or whatever."

This seems to simmer down Shino's silent temper. The boy really hated being underestimated or toyed with. He didn't mind losing, just being played around with. Shino would hate him ten more times if he knew he could do even more than shadow clones and wind techniques. In any case, he survived the wrath of the bug boy. And it wasn't like he was making the truth prettier than it is or anything – Shino could drain him of his chakra if thousands of those bugs sucked at him at once.

...Boy that so didn't sound right.

"That's an interesting technique, Naruto. Maybe later you can show me how you did it." Kurenai nodded at him. Her words were not a request or an "I'll wait until you get better" thing – it was a demand. Thank god he had a few soldier pills on his person.

"Gotchu, sensei." Naruto nodded. He did not fuss, or anything – it would make it worse.

The pretty black haired woman went to have the three kids practice their elemental techniques, and let Shino and Hinata go.

Like Naruto thought, she made him stay there for some extra time.

"Show me."

He nodded. First, he decided to remove Arashi from existence. He bid him one good "farewell", before doing a certain hand seal. It looked like the half ram seal, with the pinkie finger. The clone dispelled, giving him back the chakra the clone did not use and the memories it experienced.

Naruto shook off the small, dull ache in his head. Kurenai raised her pencil-thin eyebrow. He filled in an answer for her. "Minor headache – I still get the headaches I get from my clones that I get it from the blood clone." He then nodded. "Alright, this is how I do the technique. I draw down the seal on a paper." He put down a paper seal, in front of his and her feet, with the kanji "**血**" ("**blood**") on the paper. This saved the time for him to redraw the kanji again. "Then, I offer chakra and blood to it."

"B-Blood?" She was taken back.

He nodded. "Not like I need to worry about it – I can heal now." He then coughed. "Kyuubi and all, you know."

"Oh." She mumbled a little after that, remembering he did have the Kyuubi, and then winced when he unmistakably slashed his wrists. The boy then feed blood to the seal. Without a few seconds, the slashed wrists were nothing anymore – not even a trace of it. He then put his hand over the now bloody paper seal and forced chakra out. He ignored the draining sensation and stared back at his teacher-by-law, who looked onto him and the seal with dread, curiosity and confusion. "It demands chakra now. I can put up to any amount of chakra I want and the clone will have it, so as long as the clone does not use up all of its chakra."

"What will happen if the clone uses up all its chakra?"

"Then it dies and dispels." Naruto said, giving a little more chakra now. The drain was starting to get bigger. "I receive its memories of its lifespan and how it _died_."

The cessation of life – a feeling that could not ignore right? So how would Naruto feel after one of them died? And if it was the connection between clone and master was so strong enough to feel memories, how would one's last memories be like? She tore herself from those thoughts, and asked Naruto a newer question. "Can it be given more chakra?"

He frowned, and put a hand on his chin. Apparently, he never thought about it. "Possibly, but I never did it. Maybe it can. I am also working on chakra consuming seals as well, just in case I need power ups of my own or give someone of mines."

She frowned. "Giving someone your chakra and receiving your own back is two different things, Naruto. If done wrong, it can damage someone's coils. And if your chakra is bigger than the person's pools..."

"It will 'overflow', so to speak, right, sensei?" Naruto nodded, raising back up, not giving more chakra to the seal. He knew where she was coming from. "Yeah, I figured. Oh well, still good just in case, right?" He didn't let her answer. He just smirked, looking at his clone come to life.

The mixture of chakra and blood created a body, and with a 'poof', the paper seal was gone, and in its place, came forth a blood seal clone. "What's up, Prime?"

"Hehe, Arashi, welcome back to the living."

"You name them?"

He shrugged. "It's better than 'blood clone' or whatever. They call me 'Prime' and stuff – it's a cool relationship. My shadow clones are usually fragile and all, but these versions of clones can do my techniques and can take damage. In short, they are alive – more alive than shadow clones but still less alive than me."

The clone stuck its tongue out. Kurenai smirked a little. "Looks like they still are you."

"Yeah, but they can also gain a newer personality."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I found out the more they interact with their environment, my own opinions on things, and my person experiences, they can form their own personality. Right now, this clone is fresh and new and starts out as a 'second me' but it can become a 'him'."

"That's... interesting." _Interesting isn't quite the word for it_, she thought to herself. _'"Downright crazy" is more I like it. The boy just stumbles on the craziest things sometimes.'_

The boy sheepishly grinned. "Pretty awesome, ne?"

"And... you said they can perform _all_ of your techniques?"

"Yes – even the Shadow Clone Technique. I checked days ago. The crazy thing I created." He grinned. He then dispelled the clone, and received the chakra and the small two-minute memories of the clone. "The only thing they can probably not do is the Blood Seal Clone Technique, or maybe they can. I don't know yet. I'll be sure to take note of that."

Kurenai truly didn't know _what _to say. The boy could do fuuinjutsu? No way could he do it so damn early in his life – even if he gave the excuse of doing it two, three months ago. His other skills in chakra control, nature transformation and even created a move that he taught everyone told her that he wasn't the dead-last people thought of him as.

This clone technique... This was essentially the creation of life itself – this could arguably be Naruto's fight A-rank move, or even his first S-rank one. Yes. This was possibly S-rank. The regular Shadow Clone Technique was B-rank, and the multiple version was A-rank and a forbidden technique. This was possibly S-rank, and should be forbidden as well.

More things to Naruto that alarmed her that he was no ordinary genin. She put on her best glare and frown. "Naruto, do not lie to me – have you ever been prior trained?"

He sighed. "No sensei, I haven't. Not that you would believe me. I just train a whole lot – the use of my Shadow Clone Technique helped me accomplish things faster than any normal genin and I already explained the natural affinity to sealing techniques that the Uzumaki have. I seriously did the simplest of seals, and got it down in one day. Reading seals also is like a second nature to me." His voice didn't waver or sound like it had any ounce of deception and deceit in it. Kurenai could only take his word, or say he was the best liar she even knew.

She sighed, and nodded. "I want to believe you but... It's just... things like this-"

"You wouldn't expect from a genin? A dead-last either, right?" She stayed silent. He laughed a little at her awkwardness. "Yeah, I know, sensei – it seems like I'm playing with things that I don't know, but I'm the Number One Most Surprising Ninja. It's not just a title, ya know. I know what I am doing. I always training or working out – I always got clones at home training or doing stuff to help my skills."

"Naruto, don't you think you're going a little overboard though?" Kurenai asked him.

"Huh?" Naruto's voice was honestly confused when it rang out.

She shook her head. Leave it to a boy with a natural affinity to fuuinjutsu and creator of a S-rank sealing/ninjutsu technique, and he _still_ didn't know what "resting" meant. "What are you training for? Where's the rush? Where's the fire? You're 13, Naruto. You're still a genin, and a genin supposed to be worried about the basics, not accomplishing things like this. You're doing work most jounin wouldn't even dabble in. Sealing techniques are hard techniques to master, let alone try out. They take patience, knowledge of volume, space, and shape, and imagination. Nature transformation is chunnin-work. You're even starting on sword techniques – I seen your newer sword for god's sake." She sighed a little, taking a break and letting her words settle in. "What I mean to say is – you've only been out the Academy for three months. You're still so young, and yet you're become something of a prodigy so early."

"I'm not a prodigy, sensei. Never was, never will be." He shook his head. "Just a very hard worker. That's something I always be. I need to be – the path of Hokage knows no bounds."

Her frown had not left her face yet. "But-"

"Sensei, I definitely know what you mean though." He sighed, interrupting her. "I need a day's rest, a week to relax, a night to spare. I don't know sensei how that can _truly_ fit in. I really can't." He shook his head. "I have people to beat, places to see, things to protect." He smiled gently. "It's my job to."

"But why is it_ 'your job'_, Naruto?" Kurenai shook her head. "You're only 13."

"We became adults when we became genin, sensei or don't you remember? I'm not out here, busting my ass to become stronger because I wish to beat Sasuke or anything." That truly surprised her. "Well, maybe that's more of a side quest but yeah." If she wanted to laugh, she would have at that. Instead, she snorted in amusement. "I am gonna become Hokage, to protect people and my village – I'm not trying to become Hokage because I like the old man's seat or anything. I truly want to become Hokage."

"You really been thinking about this, huh?"

"I have for the longest time. Ever since I became apart of the Academy." He nodded. "The mission back in the Land Of The Waves just opened my eyes, a lot. I got no time for fucking around, and just relaxing all the time, while I got people to protect."

"What about-"

"You know, back in the Academy, that's when I relaxed and such. Doing pranks, skipping out on important lessons. _Boring _but important. That's when I starting thinking about why I wanted to be Hokage. Before, I wanted everybody to acknowledge me but now, I want to protect everyone. I fucked up because I was still trying to seek attention and stuff but then Iruka-sensei acknowledged me." He smiled, nostalgia in his expression. "He was the only one. Everybody else hated me or existed to follow all of those who hated me. After that night with Mizuki, I wasn't gonna ever let myself be weak anymore. Not anymore. I will never _be weak again_." His voiced edged in a dangerous whisper. No doubt Kurenai heard it. "I'm not one for these sappy things sensei, but I will never let anyone be beat because of me. I will _nev_er_ be weak again_."

His mind already had mulled over.

_And he could not forget all the people that died at his feet again._

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Note: I put some more words into this chapter. Yay for me. Fixed blatant mistakes, put some more things in. Yay for me again.<p>

Oh my, a little angst-y at the end, I would say. Hmm. Okay, this was a training chapter/showing off Naruto's new spanking technique and yeah. I got some other ideas, and yes, I had a little Sakura-Kiba interaction. My plans for them will not be revealed yet...

Mwhahahaaha.

I teased a little with the Kyuubi thing. I'm such an indecisive prick.

Sasuke's progress at the Sharingan – not fast enough and I decided to not bash him like crazy and gave him a soft spot for his teammates starting to grow. Will we see more in the next chapter? Yes, no? Oh, perhaps we will.

Ren is becoming stronger. Yay. I got plans for her, probably she will be more prominent in the Shippuden arc instead of this normal early one part of the story.

Shino, I needed to give him some air time, dammit! He's almost like a freaking minor character – can't have that now. Still cannot think of lines for Hinata like that, but I gave her a little perverse side, hahahaha. Kurenai had a part too. Yay for that as well. Brought back some suspicions in Naruto's sudden growth back – a home style favorite in these kinds of stories. Hehe.

Chapter was small, but definitely sweet. Hope y'all liked it. I personally like the end.

Now, the idea of the Blood Seal Clone Technique comes from my own old ideas of techniques outside and INSIDE the world of _Naruto_, and the fanfiction story _Indomitable _by ShaperV. I love that story. Y'all should check it out – worth your time if you love Naruto-is-a-badass story. However, the technique is different from how ShaperV has described it. I no copied him! Ha.

**Technique List!**

Earth Release: Dust Harbor Wave (Doton: Jintsunami) – The user places his hands to the ground and attacks the opponent with a wave of sand, dirt or dust. The wave hits the opponent's eyes, temporarily blinding them. This does relatively no damage to the opponent, acting more as a distraction and a strategy of temporary blindness, leaving them disorientated and open for any move following this attack.

Rank: D  
>Chakra Usage: Low<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjtusu  
>Hand Seals: Dog, Boar, Dog<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Shino Aburame<p>

Blood Seal Clone Technique (Chi Fuuin Bushin no Jutsu) – Sacrificing blood and a certain amount of chakra, the user can create a clone of oneself. To do this technique, the user first must draw the kanji of "血" ("blood"). Any blood of the users, being sufficent enough in amount, and the technique will work. The kanji glows red, and the blood and chakra is drained from the user. If the user does not want to offer more chakra than what is being drained, the user must pull his/her hand away quickly before it is drained all together. The technique creates a permanent clone, that has no definitely lifespan like a shadow clone. Once the clone is created, it is 'alive', until the user dispels the clone or the clone 'dies' of chakra exhaustion, uses up all its chakra or is literally killed like a human. The clone, due to having no definitely lifespan, can overtime grow a different personality of the user, meaning the clone has as much sentience and intelligence as the user. However, due to the clone having no definitely lifespan, the drawback of having a clone 'alive' can very easily kill the user with the memories of the clone.

Rank: S  
>Chakra Usage: Depends (Ranging between low, to all the chakra of the user should they choose so)<br>Technique Class: Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu/Kinjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Technique Specific Hand Seal (Half-ram look-alike hand seal with the pinkie finger up)<br>Range: None  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki<p> 


	17. Bonds

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_.

Author's Note: Heyyy! Hit the big 100 review mark! Yeah! Thanks to the people who reviewed, put alerts on the story and favorite-ed it. The favorite lists is almost at its 200 mark. Something like that is some good of an accomplishment.

Also, I made the 100,000 words mark. My first fic of accomplishing that! Oh yeah! I'm on a roll here!

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Cause it's fucking long! 12,000+ WORDS! GODDAMN!

* * *

><p>"How interesting indeed." The old man put the pipe down, after taking a big drag from it. "Naruto-kun – always full of surprises, I see." The old man genuinely smiled down at Naruto.<p>

"Hehehe. Thanks." The blond hair boy was never too great with praise. It always made him embarrassed. "Well, that's why I am the Number One Surprising Ninja, old man!"

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed you are." He then looked up at Kurenai. "What would you judge this technique as, Kurenai-san?"

"Honestly?" The Hokage nodded, prompting her to go. She shrugged. "It was the work of a seal, some volume of blood and chakra. The clone is given life instead of simply being a construct of chakra. It's a mixture of fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu really. It's also probably between A-rank and S-rank, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm. And what are the pros and cons of this technique, Naruto-kun?" The man turned to Kurenai's student.

"Well, the clones aren't fragile at all and I can put any amount of chakra I want before creating on, instead of splitting my chakra like with shadow clones or whatever." He smiled a little at that. The smile diminished quickly however. "However, the side-effect of getting memories after they die or run out of chakra can leave me with a bad headache. Thinking about leaving the clone for a few days, and the memories could possibly overload my brain with information and the worse case scenario is I die from the information." He said, seriously.

"How long have you ever done this technique without dispelling the clone, Naruto?" Sarutobi folded his hands in front of him, as Naruto stood with Kurenai at his side, who frowned down at him.

"Hokage-sama," Respectfully said from Naruto, "I held up the clone for about three days before dispelling and showing Kurenai-sensei how to do it. All I got was one massive headache. Don't know how long I can keep it up. I think I can last about a week without dying from it, but I haven't done it for so far."

"Perhaps this is something you should not experiment with, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi frowned, putting his hands up. He knew with Naruto's tone that he was well ready to see for himself how long it lasts before he dies from it. "The memory overload is something that should taken heed of. If it is as possible to die from the overload of memories as I would think from as many as 1,000 shadow clones," He then paused, remembering the night Naruto did I think you should not try going for a week without dispelling your clone." Seeing his ninja nodded, he continued, "Furthermore, I don't think it is wise even creating more than one of these clones."

"Well, I can also change how much chakra I pour in it. Not like I'll die of chakra exhaustion or anything" He shrugged. "I probably can also feed myself solider pills to avoid that as well. I'll probably just avoid keeping them out for days on end."

"Hmm, that is acceptable." The old man sighed. "I probably will not even be able to stop you from using it, should the time come." He was correct in his words when he saw Naruto's sheepish grin. "Due to your tenant, I believe you're the most safe from this technique."

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir."

Hokage-sama shook his head. "Now, Naruto-kun, that is not something you address me as – at least, not with any special company." His plain smile was all Naruto needed to get out his rigid state.

"Haha, yes _old man._"

Hiruzen looked over at Kurenai. "This technique is now a S-rank kinjutsu." He looked back at Naruto. "Just like the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, you are not to teach this to anybody else. You are limited to three days maximum of using this technique, should you need to be. This does not mean you train three days non-stop because of it, Naruto. I'm serious. Yes, you can use this to advance your training even more, and you would not worry about the frailty of these clones, but I do not want you working to the bone with this, do you understand, Naruto?" At this moment, the old man was the Hokage and, like a monarch, his word was rule.

Naruto nodded, without hesitation. "I understand – Hokage-sama."

The man nodded. And then, a lose smile came on his face. "I desire to see this technique in action, Naruto-kun."

He grinned, "Sure thing, old man!" Naruto then threw a paper seal out onto the floor.

The man took note of this. "A paper seal? Have you prepared yourself already for me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm thinking about always keeping a paper seal on me, old man. Just in case I need it. Plus it helps doing these performances for people that need to see it." Naruto then took a kunai from his pouch and quickly slit his wrists, squeezing his palm to get the blood to pour out onto the paper seal. Then, without a word, he did the ram hand seal to draw forth some chakra and forced chakra into the seal. The seal at the chakra like a pig before Naruto took his hand away. The slit wrists were already starting to heal up as the blood stop pouring.

The seal burned away and out came a newer blood clone. The blood clone stood in front of Kurenai and Naruto. He grinned, "Hey, old man."

"Hmm." Sarutobi stood up, leaning over his desk to inspect the clone personally. Without warning, he launched a lightning quick punch to the clone. The clone gasped in pain and fell back to the front door of the Hokage's office.

Naruto winced. "So gonna feel that."

The clone got back up, glaring at Naruto. He grunted out. "R-Right now you don't feel that shit! You're so damn lucky. Gah! I feel like I got hit with a sledgehammer." He then turned to the Hokage, who sat back down in his seat with a pained grin. "Old man Hokage still kicks like a mule."

Sarutobi's face was almost sheepish as Naruto was when he got caught defacing the Hokage Mountain. "Heh, just wanted to see if the clone would get back up. Yes, the frailty from the clones have all but disappeared. Congratulations, Naruto-kun. You have your first S-rank kinjutsu at your disposal."

_'Eh. _Third _S-rank kinjutsu after the Rasenshuriken and the __**Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)**_ _but whose countin'?' _He shrugged inwardly. "Cool old man! Well, time to dispel this thing. Later, Arashi."

The clone waved, "Later, Prime."

The clone then dispelled in smoke, and Naruto regained his memories. He also winced a little, holding his stomach at the invisible pain. "Damn, old man. You really _do _kick like a mule."

"How do you feel, Naruto-kun?" The old man asked right after the clone dispelled. His loose grin said "Sorry" to Naruto, which Naruto grinned "Apologizes accepted, old man!" back to the Hokage.

"Peachy. The only thing I got is a small headache but even that isn't as annoying. It's almost like brain freeze really – it comes, and then it quickly subsides." Naruto nodded as the headache was now gone. "Well, old man, we got daylight still burning now – I wanna get some food before I got so-" His words were cut off when he heard a creak of the Hokage's doors.

When they opened, he watched Team 7 spill in. "Well, if its the bastard, Kiba and Sakura-chan." He grinned, waving at Sakura and bumping fists with Kiba. "Here to pick up a D-rank mission?"

"Ha ha." Sasuke laughed. It was as dry as it was sarcastic. "I think that's more reserved for _your _team, dobe." Sasuke spoke up before Kiba or Sakura could say anything. He then smirked. "I bet you're here to beg for a S-rank mission or something."

Naruto had the irresistible urge to knock Sasuke's teeth in and brag all day about his newest _S-rank technique _but he shook off the desire to do so. "Nah, I don't beg for missions... not all day, anyway."

"Right." Sasuke scoffed. Even if Naruto legitimately beat him in a spar – he didn't want to even admit that in his head – he was still just an idiotic kid.

"Well, if it isn't Kurenai-chan and her cute little genin." Kakashi grinned to the beautiful woman.

"Don't call me that." Kurenai growled.

"Aww, why not?" Kakashi blinked innocently.

"Just shut up already, Kakashi or you _will be 'shut up'_!" The woman warned.

He then grinned. "'Zoom zoom', Kurenai-chan?"

"_No one _says that! Argh!"

Naruto blinked. "Something happened between you two?"

"No!/Yes~!" Kurenai glared at Kakashi's joyful "yes". She then reiterated to her student. "_Nothing _happened between us, Naruto-kun."

"Oh." Naruto nodded. "That's good, 'cause I thought something was going between you and Asuma-sensei already, Kurenai-sensei."

"A-Asuma?" She paled. How did they- "WH-What?"

"So is that a 'Yes'?" Naruto said simply. Not a trace of laughter or amusement on his face. However, his tone of voice hinted it.

"I-I-" She was too busy sputtering to deny with a "No".

"Of course something is." The mischievous blond kid in the room nodded. "I seen how you were close when we were training with Ino's team."

"Er-"

"Aww, you and Asuma's team were training Kurenai-chan?" Kakashi pouted. "Why wasn't I told? I woulda brought my litter of brats to play! And we coulda laid up against each other together!"

"You're not helping, _Hatake_." She hissed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was suppose to help?" He coughed out and took Naruto's shoulder by his hand. "My boy, of _course_ there isn't _anything_ going on between her and Asuma – in fact, we _didn't _have a drunken threesome with each other, with Zabuza-san puking in the background on Asuma's floor." Kakashi shook his head. "No sir."

"We _didn't have a threesome, Kakashi_!" She then cracked her knuckles. "Do I have to _remind you of the dangers of telling anyone about that? Much less to my student?_" She visibly threated.

Kakashi was not fazed. "If we didn't have a hot threesome, why are you so livid?"

She readied herself to attack. "Kak-"

The Hokage door opened again, this time with a powerful slam. Two blurs of green, a blue blouse and a khaki jacket spilled in the room.

Team Gai had arrived. And bloodshed was threatening to happen.

"Yosh! Hokage-sama! I am here to pick up my daily youthful D-rank missions of youthful youthfulness! And-" Gai saw blood in the water. "Kakashi! You are here? Splendid! Just enough time for a youthful game of Rock-Paper-Scissors! And Kurenai-chan will call the match down the middle! Yosh!"

"Oh, Gai, didn't notice you there." Everybody fell. The reaction was hilarious, at best. "What? Another game of Rock-Paper-Scissors? Couldn't we play the game of who shuts up the longest instead?"

"I will not lose in Rock-Paper-Scissors! I swear this!" Apparently Gai was oblivious to the hint.

"Sorry for our sensei being an idiot, guys. We're here to pick up our D-rank mission, Hokage-sama." Tenten tried to get Gai away from his "rivalry" and back to why they came in the first place. There was a lot of yelling before they even came in – which signified trouble from the start. Of course, Gai-sensei flew out, doing his little "Dynamic Entry" kick to knock the door open and challenge Kakashi. Of course he did.

Of course, her words fell on deaf ears. The yelling between Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Yuuhi-san did not cease to finish.

One singular cough stopped all the bickering in his office however. Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't look any bit peeve but that didn't mean he was too amused. "Kakashi, you and your team came for your mission. Unless you don't want it and I can give it to Team Gai."

"What? Really? We got a mission! Yes!" Kiba cheered but then his face fell a little. "Wait a second, it's not D-rank again, is it?"

The Hokage shook his head. "No, it's not. It's actually C-rank."

"C-rank? Awesome!" Kiba yelled loudly, with his dog yipping happily as well.

"C-rank huh?" Naruto grinned. "Look at you guys, getting up there with my team."

"Hm." Was Sasuke's response. Though he knew that he was just as ecstatic as Kiba was.

Sakura blinked. A mission? And it wasn't D-rank mission? "Um, Hokage-sama, what's our mission?"

The man simply smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 14, Bonds_

* * *

><p>"Can't believe we got a mission! Score!" Kiba grinned.<p>

"Don't go off and ruin it, mutt." Sakura teased. "We finally a mission higher than D-rank. Don't need you go and ruin it."

"Blah blah! I ain't gonna ruin a damn thing. It'll be ruined when you trip over a kunai." He then smirked. "Just like in our last spar."

His pink-haired teammate's ire started to grow, as did her embarrassment. "Shut up! That was an accident, mutt-boy!"

"Haha, right." Kiba chuckled, damn near laughing completely but he was aware at her anger growing. "In any case, that Kakashi-sensei sure does make it an habit to come late. I would think with the mission being assigned first in the morning, he would actually be here on time."

"Aren't we talking about our Kakashi-sensei? The man who once came to our training grounds when it was almost time for us to go home? That very same man who made us wait hours more for some 'extra training' because he had to escort a woman to some far off land?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at that memory. "_That _Kakashi-sensei?"

Kiba sweatdropped. "Oh yeah. His late patterns damn near got my ass tore up. Mom expected me to be home hours ago for our daily training. She beat my ass to a pulp for missing out on it. Our Kakashi-sensei is a jackass."

"Now, now, Kiba – don't be so rude now." Their lazy sensei came up, strolling up to his team with his hands in his pocket. "I had a good reason for being late that day – that woman needed to get to the Land Of Noodles one way or another."

"Not even sure that's even a real place." Kiba shook his head. "And what's your damn excuse now for being late?"

"Me?" Kakashi scratched his face, holding his chin. "Well... I got trapped in the labyrinth of love."

The three genin looked incredulously at him, before Kiba and Sakura doing their habitual round of screaming "You're a fucking liar!" at him. He waved his hands in defeat. _That was a good one, _he thought, proud at the excuse he gave for his lateness. "Well, kiddies. Let's get the show on the road!"

"So, Kakashi-sensei, remind us what we gotta do, please?" Sakura said, walking behind Kiba while Sasuke kept a good distance from them. She wasn't too bothered by it as much as she liked. This few days she wasn't too bothered by Sasuke's aloofness.

"We've got a missing person." Kakashi said, putting his hands on his hips, while they walked on the grass plains to get to where they needed to go. "A man named Genmai of Inaho Village vanished into the hills."

He quickly threw a picture of the man to Sakura. Sakura looked down, taking her time to take in the man's features. Kiba moved back a little to also catch a glimpse of the man they were looking for. The man had black hair, tanned skin, and smiled gently in picture as the boy in his arms smiled largely in the pic. It was the perfect picture of a loving father and his child.

"So... you mean he got lost?" Kiba tried simplifying Kakashi-sensei's vague sentence.

"Not exactly, Kiba." Kakashi turned his head back, as his students still looked at the pic. "Where we're heading, there has been sightings of bandit activity. We might have an abduction on our hands."

"Bandits? Aww man." Kiba threw his hands up in disgust. "That sucks! Something like that isn't worth a C-rank mission. Genin can easily beat up a bandit with no trouble."

Sakura lightly nudged Kiba in the ribs. She might agreed with him, but she couldn't give up the chance of teasing the Inuzuka. "With the way you fumble in our spars, I think fighting some bandits will do you some good, Kiba."

Kiba didn't like how she stuck her tongue out. Smug little girl. "Yeah? Want me to mention more about that kunai you tripped over?"

"You idiots really like to talk don't you? Get a room, lovebirds." Sasuke scoffed.

Kiba quickly turned his head to give Sasuke a piece of his mind. "Shut up, Uke-chan! Go back in your place and sulk all day!"

"Hm." Sasuke grunted. The grunt didn't do too well with Kiba.

Kiba looked ready to throttle the boy.

"Knock it off, Kiba." Sakura shook her head. "We're on a mission. Act like we are, and stop trying to pick a fight with Sasuke."

"That's right." Kakashi stopped, not liking his students starting to bicker between each other. The fact that Sakura was starting to let go of chasing Sasuke, and started to getting along with Kiba was good and all, but he still needed to stop this stupid little fighting between Sasuke and Kiba. Their rivalry was good and all, but it had its moments when it definitely was not needed, and this was one of those times. "We're on a job here, knock it off." He might be lazy as hell but a job was a job, and he didn't need this crap from the two right now.

"Well then tell Sasuke to stop trying to pick fights with me already!" Kiba yelled out, Sakura trying her best to keep him from chocking Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted and walked up in front of Kakashi. Both Kakashi and Sakura sighed. That was as much of an "apology" they were getting out of Sasuke. Kiba didn't do much but pout angrily in the back also. This was gonna be a great mission.

* * *

><p>The scenery changed quickly from a plain road on a green plain to a shady green forest, as Team 7 went deeper inside. Kakashi was again leading the pack, with Sasuke in back of him. Kiba and Sakura were making some healthy conversation in the back, both going back to back trading insults.<p>

With one hand, all the talk stopped. "Alright, at this point, I want silence and recon only, got it?"

"Yes sir!" All three of the genin said.

Kakashi's eye narrowed to his left. He could here Kiba talk lowly. "Alright! Time to test my skills out!"

"No, wait, on second thought, you three wait stay here." Without looking at their questioning faces anymore, he turned and jumped to a nearby tree's branch, and hopped branch to branch from there.

"What the heck was that about?" Kiba pondered out loud. "Why would Kakashi-sensei just get up and leave?"

"I couldn't say." Sakura shook her head. She wasn't too worried about it, but she was all the same curious. "Maybe he sensed something?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the direction Kakashi left off to. "Couldn't say..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi rushed through the trees. Without his genin here, he wouldn't be slowed down so much. He sped through with thoughts running through his head. <em>'I sense something amiss but...'<em>

His eye widened in realization, hearing a muffled scream out in the forest. "_Help!_"

Like a moth to the flame, he was quickly drawn to the sound. He grunted, narrowing his eye as he followed the direction of the desperate cry for help. Quickly stopping on a nearby branch, and hiding behind the tree, he looked down to a man running from a black wolf. The wolf definitely looked ready to kill the man. The wolf tugged at the man's tan tunic.

From what he seen, the man looked like the Genmai him and his team was looking for.

Out his pouch, he quickly let his item fly down.

Shouting to the man, "Hold your breath and close your eyes!"

The smoke bomb plopped down in the back of the grounded man's head. The smoke released from the bomb. The hiss and smoke effectively scaring the wolf away, as it yipped and jumped away in fear.

The man looked ready to pass out in fear for his life, but he sat up with a breath, sighing in relief.

"You sure almost got yourself killed, Gemnai-san."

"Th-Thank you, ninja-san!" Genmai grinned nervously, happy for his life not being taken today. But the smile diminished as confusion set in on the villager's face. "Um, ninja-san, why do you know my name?"

"Call me a friend from Konohagakure, Genmai-san." Kakashi looked down at the man. "I been asked to find you." The man watched as the gray-haired shinobi crouch in front of him. "Now, where have you been, Genmai-san?"

His eyes widened, and with a frustrated look on his face, he shook his head. "I-I don't remember where I been. I honestly don't."

"You don't?" The shinobi in front of him asked, his eyebrow raising. "Maybe it'll come back to you. Come, let's help you up."

The man went to grab Kakashi's hand but it wasn't as simple as helping the man up.

A light developed between them, and an array of seals were glowing on the floor under them. Kakashi could not move to get out of it in time. His eyes widened.

The light filled the area they were in.

* * *

><p>Birds chirped loudly.<p>

Team 7 jumped when they heard the birds fly frantically over their heads. "What... just happened?" Kiba said, sensing something amiss, much like the rest of his team.

But before he could get a comment back, Sasuke has already kicked him hard in the ribs and launched him to a tree.

Sasuke jumped to Sakura, and grabbed her, as she looked worryingly to Kiba. She was probably just as confused as the boy was at his actions.

Rocks fell to the floor, almost ready to crush the pinkette, him and Kiba. Kiba however still didn't understand why Sasuke did what he did. "You impulsive prick! Why the fuck did you kick me to a tree?"

Sasuke ignored Kiba's cries of anger to him and ignored Sakura's confused face. He looked ahead, as he stood. "Show yourself, now!"

"Haha, quick and analytical, hmm? Maybe there's a reason why my master's interested in you, Sasuke Uchiha." A voice rang out in the dust cloud. Walking out, three ninjas stood. A man with a grey top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head stood with dark pants and black sandals. He had also two identical purple markings under his green eyes.

The second man also had a shark hood on, but it was black, his top being bandages, and his pants being black. The hood also acted like a mask, covering his face as well. The markings on his face were also purple but were two on each cheek. In stature and build, he was bigger than the first man. He finally carried a large fuma shuriken on his back. His coal eyes looked at Team 7 with impassiveness.

The final ninja in their squad was a woman who had black coal eyes like her black shark hooded ally there. She had one purple marking on her left cheek, brown hair that stood up, and a purple shark-patterned headband keeping it up. She had a short purple scarf, a purple open top with her cleavage showing under the mesh t-shirt under, and dark purple pants with bandages at her ankles. The only most noticeable thing she had on her person was the face mask she wore to cover the lower half of her face, much like their sensei, Kakashi.

With the way the two hung in back of the man who spoke, Team 7 immediately recognized the man as the leader.

"What do you want? How do you know me?" Sasuke growled out.

"You're with Kakashi, right?" The man smirked cockily as he folded his arms.

"Answer me. What do you want and how do you know me?"

"Such an impulsive fellow." The man sighed. "Sheesh, why can't you just answer my question? Do it and maybe I'll answer yours."

"So what if we are with Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba shouted out.

Sasuke glared at him. "Nice one, idiot. Now he knows who we're with."

The man grinned, chuckling a little. "We already know – just wanted to confirm it. Now you'll get to play with us, kids. Let's have some real fun now!" The man and his squad jumped to them.

Team 7 was stunned at the amazing speed each three exhibited. The leader of the pack quickly went for the three, slamming a fist into the ground where Sasuke should have been at. The end result was a sizable crater worth noticing.

The bigger second man went for Kiba, who jumped back, and tried attack the man with some basic taijutsu. The man reacted quickly, blocked the kick and pushed his leg away, while trying to punch at him. Kiba quickly dodged the punch, and tried kicking him back of the head. He blocked and Kiba dodged the bigger man's fist again.

Sasuke quickly got out three kunai knives out his pouch, and quickly succeeded in throwing them at the woman who went for him. The woman easily deflected the flying kunai with the two kama in her both of her hands, and then flew in to swing three times wildly at the Uchiha. After the third slash, she went for a horizontal slash. Sasuke countered with a kunai and held the woman there. For a second. She then launched two kicks into the stomach of the Uchiha, and watched as he landed to his feet like a cat.

Kiba grunted, trying to get some distance between him and the man and then spun. "**Tsuuga!**" The drill barely missed the man, as Kiba billowed to a tree instead.

When he stopped spinning, he realized the man wasn't in front of him, gasping in pain. "Where the hell did he go?" He then yelped when the man slammed a fist to his face. "Shit!"

Kiba fell off the tree, his back aching from falling to the unforgiving floor.

Sakura gritted her teeth, staring back at the man. She quickly went through a few hand seals and yelled out, "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**"

The man moved from the fireballs, grinning at the girl. "Ooh, this one's a little spitfire, hm? Too bad we're here on a mission instead; then I could play with you more! Now then, **Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Blast Technique)!**" A spear of water bigger than her head launched out to her small fire spheres, immediately extinguishing them and knocking to her stomach. The man didn't stop there. With speed trumping Sasuke and Kiba when he wasn't using his Four Legs Technique, the man moved behind her and kicked her to the ground. She tried struggling, but he quickly knocked her out with a chop to the neck.

He smirked, "Well, that wasn't hard. Sorry I had to play dirty, girlie, but you're gonna add to the next game I have in mind for our Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiba growled, "That shit hurt, dammit."

"Get up, mutt. We still gotta worry about them." Sasuke grunted, two kunai in his hands. "Look up."

"Hmm?" Kiba then looked at the gathering missing-nin and his eyes widened with the thing the biggest ninja there had in his arms. "They got Sakura!"

"You guys aren't too half bad, but we got a new game in mind." The leader of the three smirked from his place on that tree above the boys. "Let's see now, master wanted a show and if we just beat you guys here and now, we would be disobeying orders. So let's play some 'Tag', shall we? The objective of this game is to get back your wench before we kill her."

"Oh is that true now?" Kiba grinned, "I think I'm gonna enjoy this game. I always win in this game."

"Oh really, boy?"

"Yep. Ask my friends at home about it. Comes with being an Inuzuka – can smell ya out from a mile and outrun you a mile more." He grinned, while flicking his nose. "So, let's finish this! Tag, you're it! **Tsuuga!**" The boy jumped to the three's tree, and spun rapidly as a drill, trying to billow into the three ninjas.

Sasuke thought it was a very stupid idea. The attack could hit not just them, but also Sakura as well, which is why it was glad it missed.

"Hahaha, interesting technique you got there, lad, but you're definitely gonna have to be faster in this game of 'Tag' to keep your friend alive, boy!" The man laughed more before hopping away with the two companions he had, and their teammates.

"Shit, I missed." Kiba growled. "Dammit."

"And what would happen if you _hit it? _They could have just threw her into your attack before you could know who you're attack. And you call me an impulsive idiot." Sasuke scoffed at the boy.

"I woulda seen her and stopped to catch her!" Kiba yelled out to the black haired boy. He was getting on his last freaking nerves! "So, Mister 'High and Might', what do you suggest we should do next?"

"We wait."

"Shut the fuck up now, Sasuke-teme." Kiba glared heatedly at him. "That's our teammate there, and we're gonna wait to get her back?"

"If you would just shut up the _fuck _up _yourself_, you would look at it my way-"

"And what's your way, Sasuke? Abandon her and wait until she gets killed to go and attack them?" Kiba interrupted, grabbing the collar of the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled out, and swatted Kiba's fingers from his shirt. "We're gonna wait for Kakashi. What if they actually _want_us to chase after them, dumbass? Ever think about that?"

"We don't know where the hell Kakashi is, and we're gonna wait for him to come back? No. We're going after her and that's final!" Kiba jumped up the branch the three once hopped on to run away to. He then turned to Sasuke. "If you wanna wait here and wait for Kakashi, be my guess but I'm going after her!" He then jumped away, using his nose to follow the scent of all three and Sakura.

Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes at the direction Kiba left out to. _'There is three of them, and one him. If there is more missing-nins, he won't stand a damn chance.' _He sneered, growling out with a scowl on his face. "Dammit." He then went off to jump where Kiba left off too. Where the hell was Kakashi in a time like this?

* * *

><p>"<strong>Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!<strong>" Kakashi yelled out in the darkness, slamming his blue lightning blade to the ground of where the seals were at. It did nothing to destroy the trap seal he was now caught in. He sighed.

_'My attack won't be enough to break through this seal.' _He looked at his hand where the lightning once was before it flickered away. _'Gonna take a lot of force to get through this.'_

He then looked at the man sleeping in the middle of the seal. _'I didn't expect his body to be a live booby trap like this. No wonder he couldn't remember – someone put this seal on him, and activated when I touched him.'_

A little frustration ran through him knowing he had been caught too easily, but it wasn't like this was something he could have foresee. Someone who did this must had a good amount of knowledge of seal to tag this onto someone. This seal absorbed chakra, kept them in this place and would not die until it ended with the user. He could not help but feel impressed. _'Whoever did this was good.' _He then walked to the sleeping man, and looked over him with a crouch. _'The only way outta here is to help him.' _

He quickly brought forth a kunai. With a quick swipe, he wounded his thumb with a small cut, and smeared the blood in a small pattern. He was honestly glad he knew some things about these kinds of trap seals. As he wrote with his thumb, he couldn't help but to think about the situation. _'But what are they after? Me? Him? My team? And why are they holding me up?'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked ahead, jumping, thinking to himself. <em>'This is getting tense. Kakashi should have come for us. Maybe... he got attacked and held up?'<em>

He grunted, moving from branch to branch, tree to tree with as much speed that he could offer. _'If that's the cause, why are running blind here?'_

He sighed in his head but did not stop moving. _'Guess it's up to us then.'_

* * *

><p>"You think they followed us, Kajika-sama?" The burly man spoke to the leader of their pack on his left. Sakura was now in Kajika's hands.<p>

"Of course they did – they would want their scrub of a teammate back definitely." Kajika grinned, turning his head from his ally. "And when they come, we'll be ready."

"Why the heck are we going through great length to do this? I don't get Master's reasons for this." The woman softly spoke, as she turned her head to Kajika.

"Eh. His reasons are his own and I definitely don't know why we're here to test that scrawny brat but I'd say we enjoy it while it lasts." He grinned. "Hadn't had a decent battle in a long time. Why ruin it with wondering what his reasons were?"

The woman looked at him once more, before mimicking his movements. All three moved away from the shuriken thrown at them.

The three turned back, and looked at one of the boys in back of them.

Kiba Inuzuka grinned. "Told you this nose of mines can smell ya a mile of way."

"Man, I was hoping for the strong one come after us. Instead we get stuck with the mutt." Kajika sighed, mockingly exasperated with the situation.

Kiba growled, "Hey! You better not underestimate me, fucker! I'll kick your ass before that bastard even comes in and save the day." He grinned. "Definitely was gonna save this move for Sasuke but I guess I can show ya! Come on, Akamaru!"

The dog jumped out of his hoodie and woofed, ready to battle as well.

"What's that little, scrawny pup gonna do against three chunnin level ninjas like us? Loud, brass and weak. You're gonna get yourself killed like that, kid." Kajika snapped his long, sharp nails. "Play time again!"

Kiba watched the two ninjas come at him with a smirk, but growled when Sasuke came out of thin air and kicked the two into separate trees on their sides. So much for doing that move that he was planning on.

"You're such an idiot, Kiba." Sasuke said coolly to him. "Why couldn't you be quiet sometimes?"

"You talking you bastard? You always gotta be flashy and make a goddamn entrance!" Kiba roared out.

Sasuke shook his head. "My move was quieter than your whole sentence. Thanks to you, we lost the element of surprise and we're exposed."

"Shut up, you bastard." Kiba grunted, a little embarrassed now knowing they lost the chance for surprising them. "I so know to keep the element of surprise, dammit!

Sasuke scoffed. "Right."

"Blah, whatever! We'll kick their asses either way!" Kiba said back, folding his arm with a "hmph" coming out his mouth. Sasuke still didn't look impressed.

"Hmph. Told you guys they'll follow us." Kajika grinned out.

Sasuke heard him. "Wonderful. They wanted us to follow them – _like I said before._" Sasuke deadpanned to Kiba.

The boy had the decency to blush.

"Leave it us to take care of them." The burly man called out from the ground of the tree Kajika was now in.

"Don't be too long now." Kajika then disappeared with Sakura in his arms.

"Goddammit, that guy's getting away!" Kiba growled out. He was just about to smell the guy out again, before the girl jumped back into a tree above them.

"Don't worry about him or the girl." The woman with the face mask looked down to the boys. "It's just you two versus us now."

And with that note, both of them disappeared from view, now becoming invisible from site.

"What the heck?" Kiba growled out. "Did they just turn invisible?"

"Seems like it, idiot." Sasuke growled back out. His back was now touching Kiba's. "Can you smell them out?"

Kiba grinned. "Already know where they are." He launched a kunai in the direction above them in a tree not too far away.

Blood dripped on the bark.

"Shi-Shit, how the hell did they find us?" The technique ended as soon as the man's shoulder hit deep by the kunai. "This technique shoulda hid us!"

"Really?" Kiba sighed, hitting his face. "Didn't ya get the hint before? I'm a fucking Inuzuka, man! Our noses can smell you out. Of course we couldn't see you, but your invisibility technique can't hide away your scent! Lucky us then, huh?"

The woman came out of the invisible state and sighed, looking at her ally with some disgust. If he was crying over his shoulder getting hit by a kunai, what would happen if someone trying doing more to hurt him. "How did you?"

"Your partner over there wears a lot of cologne. Like... a lot." Kiba's face crumpled in disgust. "Next time bud, don't wear any that smell so much like fish, alright? Who the _fuck _sells that shit anyway?"

"Shu-Shut up!" The burly man with the wound growled out. No doubt his voice held some embarrassment in it.

_'Knew that stupid fish perfume was gonna land us in a heap of trouble.' _The woman again looked at the man with disgust. Ugh. Dumbass men. "Perhaps you're better than we first thought, boy." She took her two kama off her back. "But round two begins and we won't need the **Meimei no Jutsu (Invisible Technique)**!"

* * *

><p>In a cavern, right outside the lake the forest lead to, Kajika had finished tying up the pink-haired girl to the cavern wall.<p>

The cavern was lit with a few lights and there seem to be an "altar" at where Sakura was tied up at. Circling the "altar", a few rock pillars and forms of land were in the cavern.

Kajika smirked. "Soon, my master..."

He turned to the entrance of the cavern and smirked. "Quite fast now, eh?"

The burly man, and the masked women jumped into the cavern, carrying two people on their shoulders. "Done, Kajika-san."

"Oh?" The man still smirked. "Looks like both of you got here relatively okay."

"Of course." The woman said back.

He smiled when his teammates threw down the two brats Kakashi had on his team stood outside, and threw down the tied up boys. "Did they give you guys some trouble?

"Yeah some, Kajika-san, they better than we first thought." The burly man nodded, walking up the stairs and past Kajika. "But we got 'em."

"Excellent." Kajika grinned wildly.

"Well, what's next Kajika-san?" The woman asked her leader.

Kajika shrugged. "Nothing much else except do battle."

He then launched a barrage of kunai at the burly man and masked woman's feet. Kajika sneered. "Your transformations need a little work, as do your listening – Kuma and Nai don't call me 'Kajika-san'."

"Kuma" smirked. "So it does." The boys let go of their transformations and let go of the transformations for the two 'boys' down tied up. Instead, Kuma and Nai laid down, tied up and unconscious. Kiba growled out seriously. "Sakura. Give. Now."

"Impressive choice of works, Kiba." Sasuke sarcastically said. He then turned his head to the man in front of him. "But it fits. You. Give. Sakura. Back. Now."

"Uh... No." Kajika smirked. "You may be strong enough to kick those two losers' asses, but not mines. I'm in a league higher than yours, boys."

Sasuke watched from his side, as a gathering of water begun to stand and hold a form. "Hmph, water clone, huh?"

"I take it you're acquainted with this, eh?"

"Comes with having a famous ninja as a teacher." Sasuke said back, clashing with the clone, kunai to kunai.

Kiba, in the meanwhile, already slipped into his Four Legs Technique state, and try making a mad dash to the older man. The older man easily dodged the dog boy's wild swipes a few times, until he chose to kick him with a spin kick. Kiba flew into the water.

"Kiba!" Sasuke heard a plopping sound in the water "Dammit, idiot... Grr." Sasuke muttered, before opted to flip back from the water clone. The water clone grinned at him. Sasuke spat out. "What the hell do you want?"

"What do I want? I wanna play to win. Sasuke Uchiha ready to play serious?" The clone kept a great hold on his kunai.

_'Is that it? They're after me? But why?' _Sasuke glared at the man with a flat stare. "If you wanna say something, say something now, pest."

"Let's just say I'm here to for my master." Kajika's clone grinned out. "I'm here for my master wants me here. Isn't that enough?"

"But why?" Sasuke grunted.

"Why else? I'm here to test your strength, to see how strong you gotten." The man grinned.

"Who sent you?" Sasuke pressed on.

"Why, the Wonderful One."

"Wonderful one?" Sasuke's eyebrow raised. "Who is that?"

"You'll learn soon enough." The man smiled, as the clone dissolve into water again but instead of dropping down like Kakashi's water clones did, the water burst out to him and attacked in darts.

Sasuke jumped up from the range of the attack. Quickly the real Kajika came to his side, smiling. "Over here."

Sasuke yelped when he was slammed to rocks, landing on land instead of inside the water. "Shit, you bastard!" Sasuke jumped in the air. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Launching a huge fireball to the man, the man kept his cool, while running away the blast, as slowly he went under the water to avoid being hit by the fireball all together. His speed under the water not dampening, he came back up as soon as the fireball was extinguished by its natural enemy.

"Impressive. But can you do this?" Kajika came up, and with only a ram hand seal, he yelled out, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!**"

Summoning a dragon composed of purely of water in one sweep? Sasuke knew this was gonna hurt.

He let him get swept up in the water as the man flooded the caverns with his water.

He was still alive but he barely got back after that one.

He found himself on that land that Kajika kicked to before, but he wasn't too good. _'He's like a blur to me, speed-wise. I can barely keep up with him. He uses water release... My fire release techniques are useless here. Not only that but, he's good at them. From what I know about that technique, the Water Dragon Bullet Technique usually takes more than forty hand seals and he didn't even look like he broke a sweat there!' _He grunted, grabbing his left arm. _'His taijutsu skills are superior as well and... he just killed my arm. He is out of our league.' _

"Don't hide that wound from me, Sasuke Uchiha. I already know you're hurt. My doing, no doubt." The man smiled, as he stood upon a pillar man completely of water. He sighed mockingly, throwing his hands up as he closed his eyes. "Man, I don't know why my master wants – you're nothing he praises you as. You're not smart to come and challenge me. You and that stinky mutt got your asses handed to you with ease." He grinned. "Alright, time to end this game. Here!"

Sasuke growled out to him, ready to attack again but froze in his tracks. "Wh-What? Wh-Why can't I... move?"

The man smirked. "Call it an gift from my master. He said it was anyway when I agreed to fight you. Taught it to me the night before I left. Not as great enough to stop you from talking but I definitely got your attention now, huh? Alright. I think it's time to say 'Game over'!" The man threw a kunai but watched in shock when his kunai was deflected.

The man also shrieked in pain, falling off his pillar, as a drill came into his back.

Kiba Inuzuka smirked. "'Game over'."

"Kib-Kiba." Sasuke looked incredulously. Then his stare darkened considerably. _'Kiba saved me? Am I... that weak?'_

"Hehe, I told you – I know how to keep the element of surprise on my side." Kiba grinned. "Shows you right, you jerk!" is something Kiba wanted to add, but he was quick to notice Sasuke's arm. "You're bleeding.

"We gotta get out of here, _now_!" Sasuke grunted, ignoring Kiba's last sentence. The pain in his arm was stinging and annoying. "The guy is hi-chunnin level, maybe even be jounin! We need to grab Sakura, go and find Kakashi."

Kiba frowned. "You wanna run? _You_?"

"It's the only way to win – get back to Kakashi and-"

"But you of all people is saying this? You, Sasuke? I would have probably listened to that from Sakura and expect it, but you? I must be dreaming." Kiba pinched his face. "Ouch! Okay, maybe not."

"This isn't a time for jokes, Kiba!" Sasuke hissed. "This guy could use all those water clones without breaking a sweat and no doubt he did this to me." He shown Kiba his left arm. "I can barely move it without it hurting."

"So? We still stay and fight!" Kiba said.

Sasuke could hear a little muff yip in Kiba's soaked jacket. The dog no doubt was foolishly agreeing with his master. "Kiba, you can't be that stupid. We're not gonna figh-"

"And if we don't, get Sakura and run, you think this guy won't catch us before we get to Kakashi?" Kiba growled out. "It'll take a good hour to find the man. We gotta fight."

"And how are we gonna do that, Kiba? My arm is useless, we don't know where he is, and he's got us on the ropes." Sasuke growled out. "With the way you knocked the guy into the water, we coulda used the time to just get the hell out of here with Sakura. Instead we're here, bickering over whether or not to fight him." Sighing, he forced some power out to get a kunai out of his pouch. "If we're gonna do this, we gotta work together."

"Dude, us, working together?"

"You got a better idea?" Sasuke grinned.

"Nope. Nice to see all that scaredy-shit is out your pants." Kiba grinned to Sasuke, but it turned to a confused frown. "Um, dude?"

"What?"

"Why is your eyes red?" Kiba asked. Sasuke blinked in confusion. Sighing, he then pointed to the water. "Look at your reflection."

Sasuke looked and gasped. Red eyes sat where his onyx should be. One tomoe in each eye. "The Sharingan...! I finally unlocked it."

"Yeah?" Kiba frowned, after hearing a voice ring from the cavern. The shark-hooded man grinned from his rock pillar. "Nice to know it, because you'll definitely be needing it."

"I guess it was too much hoping for you to drown, was it?"

"Me, 'drown'?" Kajika chuckled. "I am the master of water, mutt! I'll definitely am not going to drown!" He summoned two water dragons, coming forth to crush Kiba and Sasuke. "Now, here's payback for trying to 'drown' me, boy!"

"Quick: move!" Sasuke yelled, before both boys moved from the dragons. With enough force, the rock pillar they were once on was destroyed.

The man laughed. "I can see you, but you can't see me." And disappeared from the world.

"Shit, this technique again?" Kiba grunted. "He's too far to pick up his scent, plus it might have been washed away with falling in the water."

"We don't need to smell him out. In fact, all we need are my new eyes."

"Already becoming cocky because of it?" Kiba scoffed.

"No, these eyes can see chakra flow." He whispered to Kiba. "I can't throw so good with my left being done, so I'm going to need your arm."

"Heh, oh really? Whatchu need?"

"I'm gonna need you to be as good as a shot as I am with a kunai." Sasuke grunted, bringing up his square blue pouch. "Work with me here, Kiba. I'm your eyes and you're my arm."

"Hehe, well, that's gonna be hard. You gonna be a backseat driver to me now, huh?"

"You got a better idea?" Sasuke grinned.

"Nope – nice to see that scaredy shit is out of your pants. Together, let's go get Sakura." Kiba smiled.

Sasuke's small smile was that – small. "No argument there. First, I need you to go and spread these around."

"Smoke bombs?"

"He'll have no cover, or anyway to get to us, and we'll have no way to get to him without running blind. Instead we will have advantage with my eyes. They _can _see through smoke, you know_?_"

Kajika stood on his pillar, arms folded and waiting. "I guess we're playing another game, eh? A game of hide and sneak, hmm? I don't think I like that game as much." He grunted when he heard several small "KABOOM"s let out in the cavern.

"Smoke, huh?" He frowned a little. This meant he couldn't get to them. No matter, the boys couldn't see him – the Sharingan wasn't still unlock-

Suddenly, a kunai sailed by his ear. Despite the closeness of the attack, he smirked. "Nice to see you two are still fighting." _'And now, the Sharingan is awakened. This has gotten a little complicated.' _"Ah, there you are!" The man yelled.

"Incoming!" Sasuke yelled in Kiba's ear.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba grunted, the both jumping from the kunai barrage Kajika sent their way. "If you weren't such a bad set of eyes, we woulda got him."

"Don't blame me for your bad aim." Sasuke scoffed. "Maybe I should throw the kunai then."

"Maybe you should." Kiba growled, not liking Sasuke's attitude again. He was starting to not be a bastard but he sat back on his bastard throne, being such a bastardly _bastard –_again.

"Move! Each time we try to attack, he figures out our position!" Sasuke yelled in Kiba's ear again.

"You think I'm stupid or something?"

"Yes." Kiba could feel Sasuke's smirk.

"Bite me, Uchiha."

"You kids called that hiding?" A kunai sailed past Kiba's neck, taking its place on the rock formation.

"Shit, we're exposed again!" Kiba yelled out to Sasuke.

"Shut up, and stop yelling. Let's move." Sasuke jumped with Kiba onto another rock formation and another. "There! I see him."

Kiba threw kunai at the man's feet. The man smirked. "Close, but no dice."

"'Close but no dice', Kiba." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Hey, you bastard, if you can move your arm yet, do so! Other than that, you got me, hotshot!" Kiba said back, very annoyed at Sasuke.

"To your right, Kiba!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba complied, but hit nothing but rock.

Sasuke's eyes moved again. "Your left!"

"Got it!" Kiba threw the kunai, but again didn't hit Kajika. "This is the most guy I have ever seen!"

"This game is becoming annoying, boys. Time for my turn!" The man stopped in front of them, oblivious to them, the boys knew.

Sasuke however knew it was for a reason. The man's chakra again surged up. "Shit, Kiba! He's going for a move again!"

"You got that right, Sasuke Uchiha! **Suiton: Mizu Tantou no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dagger Technique)!**" Kajika shot out numerous dagger-shaped water darts to the boys, as they both were hit full force with the attack. "Ohohahaha." He grinned at his work. "Well now, I guess you two are done for. I found you. You lose. Game over."

Sasuke smirked. "I guess so!"

The man's green eyes widened, "What?" He was bounded in near-invisible wires. "How can this be?"

"Kiba, if you wanted to punch the lights out of this guy, now is the time!" Sasuke nodded at his teammate. And smirked when Kiba grinned.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Maybe ya not such a bastard after all."

After five minutes of brutally beating down the man, Kiba collapse in happiness knowing he beat the man to a pulp. Sasuke guilty grinned at his teammate, and then turned to the man hung up in strings. "Well, done yet?"

"Done in by two kids... How disgusting." Kajika muttered.

"Hey, hey." The Uchiha lightly slapped the man's face. "I asked you a question – its not nice ignoring a question someone asked you. Now, are you done yet?"

"I'm not done yet...! Gurh!" The man tried struggling again.

Sasuke smirked. "Careful now – one wrong move and your head can go cleanly off. Those wires are stronger than you think."

"Grrr... I'll get you Sasu-" The man suddenly gasped. "It's... you."

"Huh?" Sasuke said intelligently.

The man spit up blood and his knees buckled. One last unintelligent grunt and the man was gone.

Sasuke's eyebrow raised, "The hell just happened?"

"Thank you for showing it all to me, Sasuke-kun." The man whispered.

"Huh?" Again, Sasuke said intelligently. What the hell was this man babbling about now?

"_**Thank you for showing it all to me, Sasuke-kun!**_" The man said, now in a newer voice. This voice was raspy and all the same... _vile_.

The man looked up at him. Eerie yellow snake eyes stare back at him. Sasuke never was unnerved in his life.

And then purple chakra grew upon the man Kajika once was. _'What... what is this chakra? It feels so... foul. What... is this? This isn't the same guy – his chakra wasn't leaking out this foulness.' _

He gasped when the man started to crazily laugh, and broke free of his constraints. The man started hobbling to Sasuke, the chakra cloaking over his body getting fouler with each step but Sasuke held his ground. "How do you know me? What do you want?"

"I? I only like to commend you on beating a stronger foe, Sasuke-kun, that's all. However, if you need a friend to help you, you should forget beating Itachi Uchiha."

Like a heartbeat, something thumped into him. A thought, a realization – a fear.

"You know of Itachi?" Sasuke all but whispered.

"Do not whisper my child." The man smirked. "He is strong, stronger than you'll ever be."

Sasuke growled. "What the hell is your point?"

The man's eyes widened with amusement. They practically _laughed at him_. The smirk was still evident on the man's bloodied lips. "How could you be content with this? Your weakness is disgusting."

"I... I will defeat him, one way or another!" The boy declared, infuriated with the man as much as his own self...

The man chuckled lightly. "That's the spirit, child. Yes, you will beat him. With my power but time is up for today."

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled out, and demanded, "Answer me!"

"Do not worry, my child," This sounded like the man's last words. "We will meet again, count on it. And when we do, you'll receive the thing you so much desire and deserve."

Sasuke's face was confused and infuriated but his face snapped back to reality when he heard Kakashi's voice. "Sasuke! Move!"

An explosion was heard throughout the caverns. Any trace of the man and that _other man _was gone. Not like he could go down there and inspect. Kakashi stood, with Kiba in his arm. "Did you miss me?"

"Where the hell was you?" Sasuke grunted, rubbing his weak arm.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what the hell just happened down there." Kakashi looked down at his student.

Sasuke evenly looked at the ground where the black smoke poured from. "I'm not even sure what happened." Sasuke grunted. "But... he knew who I was."

_Hmm, so, our enemy was after Sasuke all this time_, Kakashi thought as he looked around the cavern. _'That missing-nin was a medium for whoever is after Sasuke... The question is... who?'_

Kakashi sighed. "Come on, Sasuke. I got Sakura behind me." Kakashi nodded to the unconscious Sakura Haruno at Sasuke's feet. "Get her – I got Kiba. Let's get out of here and back to the village. We're done here."

Kakashi did not see a small, almost invisible white snake run out the mouth of the newly dead Kajika as Team 7 left the cavern for good.

* * *

><p>A change of scenery, in a forest miles away from the one Team 7 headed into.<p>

The white serpent coiled from tree branch to tree branch.

Until it returned to its master.

The white serpent returned to a mediating man and crawled up his ear. Without seconds, the man snapped out his trance, and yellow eyes looked at the figure in front of him.

The figure looked back at the pale man. An obvious apprentice of the man. "Back?"

"Yes." A raspy voice spoke out.

"How was the meeting?"

"Very well. He has darkness in him. Darkness that cannot be ignored." The man smiled.

"You know, you could have taken him." The apprentice said to him.

"No. You do not understand." The man shook his head. "What good would that be? In order for him to grow, he must come with his own will. It is meaningless to make him come with me."

"Hmm.. you may have a point." The apprentice nodded. "So, we're still on schedule then or what?"

"Of course. His next test is soon in a month. Plenty of time for you to prepare your _cards_." The man smirked. _'Yes, Sasuke-kun. You will come to me. You will seek my power, for we are exactly the same! Ku ku ku!'  
><em>

* * *

><p>There was something satisfying seeing a son reunite with a son. The boy cried in the man's arms. "Papa, papa! Where did you go? Papa, papa!"<p>

"It's alright, my son. I'm back in your arms." Genmai grinned. Yes, back in the arms of a loved one.

But it was still bittersweet to Sakura. "Even after two months of training, I'm still weak..."

"Sakura, you were going against someone above your level. That man was a missing-nin from Kirigakure, and could use water release techniques on a high level. Way above your level." Kakashi shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"Well, guess that means you better train harder than, pinkie." Kiba grinned. "Besides, the guy was giving us a hard time too. Sasuke's whole arm was destroyed because of it."

"Hm." Sasuke grunted. He didn't like getting reminded of that.

Sakura still smiled a little at Kiba trying to cheer her up. "Thanks, Kiba..." She then smirked. "I heard you beat him up until you ran out of energy. Such a loser thing to do."

"Hey! At least we kicked his ass!"

"Pfft. Mostly me actually, mutt." Sasuke grunted. "I was not only the eyes, but the brains of the battle. While I thought ahead on how to defeat the guy, you couldn't even through a kunai correctly."

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba growled out, ready to throttle the Uchiha. "One minute, one minute back in the village and you think you can shit on me?"

"Yes." Sasuke smirked.

"I'll kill ya!" Kiba was ready to pounce Sasuke and crush him.

"Settle down guys! Sheesh! We're not at the Hokage office yet and you guys are showing such energy like this. But don't worry," Team 7 settled down, seeing on how Kakashi grinned. Kakashi grinning was never good. "Since Sasuke's arm already recovered, Sakura wants training, and Kiba can't throw a kunai so well, we'll do some training as soon as I put this report in."

Team 7 gulped. Training meant death.

Kakashi's jolly grin held back his thoughts. _'Hokage-sama should learn what happened. That chakra, the voice that talked to Sasuke. I have my hunches on _who _it was but... I don't wanna get ahead of myself. I'll give the review... But I might have to send them home. Dammit, I wanted to crush their little souls today.'_

He shrugged when they moved into town. _'Eh, I can do it tomorrow – and twice as hard too.'_

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Whooo! Long ass chapter. And it's a chapter focusing on Team 7 too. Oh goddd that was hard to do.<p>

So, I needed to do a mission for Team 7 and all other than Team 8, and yeah... I did it. Hahaha. Not so original though – this mission was heavily based on the _Naruto _OVA "The Cross Roads". I just substituted Kiba for Naruto. Their personality are so damn similar, I'm glad for it. A few original things were in there of course – didn't rip everything off, but yeah.

Need a disclaimer for that then.

Disclaimer: Do not own _Naruto: The Cross Roads_.

There, I did it.

Now, there's a reason why I chose this. The reason you shall see later. Or you know it already. It's not hard to figure it out.

In any case, that OVA villian, Kajika, he's fucking strong! Or this is what I assume. The guy did many water release moves, an interesting (and somewhat useless) invisibility technique, did the Water Dragon Bullet Technique a few times without seeming tired (and also without much hand seals) and when he punched the ground, it left a crater. He was definitely hi-chunnin, low-jounin. His followers – who I named Kuma and Nai – were just... yeah... weak. Most of his moves were unnamed except the obvious Water Clone, Water Dragon Bullet, and even the Water Release: Ice Dart Technique. I decided to take off that technique off him and instead gave him the Water Dagger Technique , since I didn't want questions on "How can it be Water Release if it was Ice? And there's no preexisting ice/snow to use, so there's no way he should be able to use that technique!" IDK. The OVA seems too weird for me. The Water Dagger Technique is mines.

Kiba and Sasuke's interaction is the same as Naruto and Sasuke was – rivaling friends. Both make a good team but both make good enemies. Sasuke's decent into darkness begins or ends with the Chunnin Exams, the Invasion Of Konoha and his retrieval mission – all the spand of three months. I got it all planned. So far this is the timeline.

1st Month – The Sparring Between Team 7 & 8 in "Team Battle!" and the start of the Land Of Waves Arc

1st Month, 1st Week – Chapter 5 – "Process Of Growth" (Takes place in March)

1st Month, 2nd Week – Chapter 6 & 7 – "Ride The Waves, Part 1" and "Part 2"

1st Month, 3rd Week - Chapter 8 - "Ride The Waves, Part 3"

1st Month, 4th Week – Chapter 9 - "Ride The Waves, Part 4" and Chapter 10 - "Back On The Same Grind" - the return of Team 8 from their mission

2nd Month – Training chapters, introduction of Team 10 and more character fleshing – Chunnin Exams in three months

3rd Month – Training chapters, some establishments of relationships possibly, and Team 7 having a mission "Chapter 14"

4th Month – Training chapters, last month until the Chunnin Exams

5th Month – Chunnin Exams, Part 1 and 2

6th Month – Chunnin Exams, Part 3 and Invasion Of The Leaf

So far, that's what I got planned now. I got through some parts of the Chunnin Exams now. That chapter will be up soon, along with Chapter 15. Hears to hoping I don't fuck it up, eh?

Now. Onto the techniques in this chapter! The unknown, unnamed technique in _Naruto: The Cross Roads_that grants the user invisibility – I named it and made its weaknesses, but I didn't make it. It seemed like the "Hiding With Camo" technique but I decided to not make it so.

**Technique List!  
><strong>  
>Water Release: Water Bullet Blast Technique (Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu) – The user shoots out a sudden spear-shaped burst of water to the enemy, having great concussive power. The spear can pick up enough speed to actually crush through an enemy's defense easily, and can knock out an opponent. This attack can travel for a little while from the user until it ends, so this is ineffective at long-range.<p>

Rank: C  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Range: Short to Mid-range<br>Hand Seals: Snake → Dragon→ Snake → Dragon → Rat  
>Users: Kajika<p>

Water Release: Water Dagger Technique (Suiton: Mizu Tantou no Jutsu) – The user shoots out several dagger shaped spheres of water to the enemy. Used more to attack one enemy with quick strikes, instead to knock out or kill, this is a poor technique to severely hurt an enemy. This is also not as effectively against moving targets.

Rank: D  
>Chakra Usage: Average<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Range: Short range<br>Hand Seals: Snake → Rat → Ox → Snake

Invisibility Technique (Memmei no Jutsu) – Made as a derived technique of the original Hiding With Camouflage Technique. This technique can make the user invisible. The only difference in this technique is user can be smelt, unlike with Hiding With Camouflage Technique, and suffers from all the weaknesses from the Hiding With Camouflage Technique. It also takes chakra to keep this form on. This technique is best against unobservant ninjas, or civilians but not astute ninjas that could tell the difference or is able to look through this technique. The Sharingan also can see through this technique.

Rank: C  
>Chakra Usage: Depends (Slowly drains the user of chakra)<br>Technique Class: Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Range: None<br>Hand Seals: Rat


	18. The Quiet Before The Storm

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto Uzumaki or _Naruto_. Expect the Mayans to be correct about 2012 if I ever did, because the apocalypse would happen immediately after Kishimoto signs all rights to me.

Now, who wants to be my beta-reader?

* * *

><p>Being Hokage was a tedious job indeed.<p>

And being an _old _Hokage was even more harder.

Being reminded by Naruto-kun of his old age made the reality of the power of being Hokage nothing more than just being a face. Sure, his word was law, but he was simply the skull. Without the brain, the nerves, the spine, a skull was nothing more.

He was coupled with uncomfortable decisions in the past, uncomfortable decisions that made him want to get up and leave, decisions that made him want to lay on his death bed and wither away to dust.

That is why he celebrated when Minato Namikaze took the job for grabs. He let the blond haired man in his office as he left the "throne" of the Hokage – who had energy and youth that Sarutobi himself lacked – and let him spin in the chair like a child, while he left somewhere with his wife, and celebrated for leaving the wretched office.

Minato Namikaze was the shortest reigning Hokage of all history.

He had the shortest vacation in his life, before pouring thirteen more years as the Hokage yet again. 56 year-old Hiruzen became 69 year-old Sarutobi – the oldest Hokage ever to live. He did not like the title so much.

He knew he had no choice. He drove a Hokage-hopeful from the village, too disgusted by the perverse man's experiments and willful disregard for life. The last Hokage died to save his village, his son and his wife from certain death against a tailed beast. His other two students were estranged from Konoha, with one coming back more frequently than the other. The one student wasn't interested in becoming Hokage at all. He wasn't willing to let the one man who wanted the position to have it, for fear Konoha would enter a dark age and the last hopeful was just too young for it.

And so, an old man sat on the dusty throne once again.

Worries climbed in his mind when Kakashi-kun spoke his mind freely of what happened on the mission they were on. A pride climbed in him knowing a better team Team 7 was becoming, but he frowned at the missing-nin who cause them troubled. His frown was stuck still when Kakashi said he suspected the man to be possessed and a dark worry came in his head when Kakashi-kun hinted at knowing the man who possessed Kajika the dead missing-nin. His gray haired ninja frowned also.

"So, do you believe _he _will strike, Kakashi-kun?" The old man was still hoping the tobacco he smoked would give him cancer and die. He probably did have it – but he knew that he would still fight for this village even with a broken hip.

"It's... a big possibility, Hokage-sama." The man then paused. "_He _spoke to Sasuke."

"Spoke to young Sasuke?" More worries began in his head. Was _he_ here to perverse the last Uchiha to _his_ side? To steal the boy away for _his_ own gain? _He _was not naturally a giving person. Not after when he left.

"Aye." Kakashi nodded solemnly. "I can feel that aura from a mile away. Black, purple chakra. Malevolent. The stench itself was evil."

No doubt that was _him_. That could not be anybody but _him_.

"And you saw this chakra bloom from this man?" Kakashi nodded again. He folded his hands, while closing his eyes. "For _him_ to be able to possess someone... It seems _he's_ even more determined to drive this village to the ground with _him_." Sarutobi looked back to Kakashi. "Anything else to tell me, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama. From where I encounter Genmai-san to where I went straight to the Tower after I dismissed my team, I told you all that I know. I have nothing more to do."

"I see." Sarutobi nodded. "Very well, you may go home now. If anything comes up, I will tell you. However, I do want you to keep an eye out for our ward, Sasuke, for I fear this will be a dark time coming. And I don't know when the time will strike, but when it does, I want you to be prepared to steer young Sasuke in the right way."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded his head, before leaving in a poof of smoke. The work of the Body Flicker, no doubt.

And there he was again – a lone old man at his decaying, dusty throne, with decisions at his hand, that could change a nation.

_He_ did say _he_ would burn this village to the ground, spitting at his feet as _he_ fled the village. Sarutobi had let him go. He was still disgusted at _him_, too frail to kill _him_. He stilled care for him. Now that red flame was out for _him_, replaced by a fire did not warm his belly when he thought of _him_. If he had to, he would kill _him _in a split second.

But he knew, no matter how arrogant _he_ was, _he _would not stand alone. _He_ was brutal and archaic as much as _he_ was smart, and resourceful. _His_ status alone made continents shook in fear and _his_ power rivaled _his _own. Evil on its own.

But he would stand against _him_. His village was more important that being afraid to hurt his student. If it was to save thousands of lives in this village, Orochimaru would die a horrible death.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 15, The Quiet Before The Storm_

* * *

><p>"So how was your mission?" Tenten asked Sakura as she dug into her dinner. In front of her, a simple beef noodle soup with some green vegetables and a healthy amount of warm ginseng tea.<p>

Sakura flinched a little and sighed, "Terrible. We had a C-rank mission to retrieve Genmai, the man that got lost in the hills outside Konohagakure and near Imaho Village. I was hoping we fight some bandits at best, even a weak missing nin, but not a band of missing-nin and I got knocked out through most of the mission." Sakura grunted, poking at her food. The brown rice and tempura didn't look so good to dig in, not after being reminded of her mission anyway. "Mutt-ku... err, Kiba and Sasuke did most of the fighting."

'"_Mutt-kun" huh?'_ Tenten thought, holding back a knowing chuckle. _'I'll get her for that later.' _She decided to settle for a wince. "Ouch. That could dampen anyone's spirits."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, grunting unintelligibly.

"Eh, at least you got to go on a mission." Ren said, happily chewing into her chicken meatballs, and sipping a little on her soda. "I still am on village lock down for now. I wish I was there to tear some asses up."

"I still can't believe you used to roam with a missing-nin." Tenten evenly said to Ren. Tenten and Ren interacted after Ren decided to pal up with Sakura and training every other weekend. Tenten's opinion of girl was initially more neutral when it came to Sakura but seeing how Ren proved to be a strong sparring partner, Tenten warmed up to her immediately. Always nice to know someone trained as hard as you to show up those boys.

Sakura sighed. Ren was definitely a weird one. Nice, but weird. "I thought I was actually getting stronger but... This mission proved I got a long way to go."

Tenten frowned. Sakura was obviously frustrated, but it was natural. "Relax, it was your first mission. Mine wasn't the most stellar either. And that was with bandits. I almost tripped over my two feet with come in contact with my first missing-nin." She never did like admitting weakness but Sakura looked like she needed some cheering up.

"I lost to bug boy and shy girl in battle." Ren put in. She still wanted her rematch with them. "Don't beat ya self up."

"But I got knocked out by Kajika so damn fast!" Sakura growled. "Before it wouldn't bother me... but now, it just... does."

"What level was this guy? Chunnin? Jounin?" Tenten asked.

Sakura frowned, "Probably jounin-level. Kakashi-sensei the guy was stronger than use, and Sasuke said he could water release techniques on the fly-"

"Then don't beat yourself up about it."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked at Ren's melodic voice. "What do you mean?"

"If your sensei was right about that, and your teammate said he could use water release moves easily without spending much of his chakra, then you shouldn't worry about him beating you like that. You shouldn't beat yourself up because you lost." Ren added more.

"Yeah, that's right. You should find strength in it to keep fighting, to become better." Tenten nodded, smiling at the raven-haired girl. Her opinion the girl just went up two points.

"Maybe..." Sakura looked down. She had to admit that she still was angry about losing to Kajika, and yet again being the weakest link in Team 7... but she should have seen this as a desire to get stronger, right? Still, she needed more skills. Kakashi-sensei got her started on learning medical techniques – that would come in handy against enemies. And she was getting much better in her fire-related techniques. Yeah, something to be happy about.

"So, the Chuunin Exams are less than two months, Sakura-chan. Ready for that?" Tenten grinned.

"The Chunnin Exams?" Sakura groaned. "I forgot about those. I'm definitely gonna train hard for that one."

"You and me both." Tenten nodded. She had a few new ideas and techniques she had to work on and the Chunnin Exams was a great place to test her skills out at!

"Wah!" Ren groaned out in depression. "Goddamn this rule! I'm on house arrest for damn near a year! I wanna have the chance to fight and be promote too!" She sighed, muttering right after about the "stupid Hokage".

Tenten punched Ren upside her head quickly. They were cool like that now. "Stop your bellyaching, Ren. The Chunnin Exams is every six months. You'll get another chance."

"That makes me even more sad." She sighed again. She folded her arms and mockingly huffed. "Well, be glad you two don't have to worry about me in the exams! I woulda wiped the exams clean of any snot nosed brats!"

Tenten and Sakura laughed at their older colleague. They both agreed at the same time to appease the fiery girl. "Sure, Ren." They both shook their heads.

Ren did the most mature thing a fourteen year old girl could do in her situation: she stuck her tongue out.

The three were becoming good friends as they these days passed by. Tenten had to remind herself to get Hinata to come and hang for a little while. Tenten knew Hinata a little while back before and after she left the Academy a year before the shy girl. She was a cool person, just shy. It was nice hanging with her as much as it was hanging with Sakura sometimes. Definitely needed sometimes.

Ren was a more of a "to myself" character than Sakura, but possibly more outgoing than her, if that made sense. It probably didn't. Ren was brass, tomboyish and much like how she was. She was also more confident than Sakura, but Sakura was getting up there. Comes with age, despite knowing Ren was less than a month older than her, and only a year from Sakura. Ren was definitely good to spar with, more than the other two girls that were her friends.

It was fun having a few girlfriends instead of hanging with boys all day. They all had most of the same interests. It was much better than listening to Lee-kun always shout on how he would be Neji one of these days.

Speaking of boys, Tenten deviously smirked. "Oh Sakura, what's this about a 'Mutt-kun' now?" The pink head thought she forgot or didn't catch on, right?

She was gravely mistaken.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at home, after an evening of training and then dinner. The dinner tasted bland in his mouth and his training regime lacked the fire it usually had.<p>

All throughout the day free to himself, he had thought about that man's words...

_The man's eyes widened with amusement. They practically laughed at him. He never had laughing eyes stare at him..._

Eyes of worship, eyes of hatred...

...Eyes of love...

But never eyes of laughter...

It... they were almost... Almost was like the eyes of Itachi...

The smirk was still evident on the man's bloodied lips. "How could you be content with this? Your weakness is disgusting."

_"I... I will defeat him, one way or another!" The boy declared, infuriated with the man as much as his own self..._

_The man chuckled lightly. "That's the spirit, child. Yes, you will beat him. With my power but time is up for today."_

_"Who are you?" Sasuke growled out, and demanded, "Answer me!"_

_"Do not worry, my child," The man grinned. His next words meaning both ambiguous and sure. "We will meet again, count on it. And when we do, you'll receive the thing you so much desire and deserve."_

Did... the man promise power?

Did the man know what he want? He knew of Itachi... So he knew what he was, right?

An avenger. Did he know what an avenger was?

Was the man an avenger himself?

But what did the power give in return?

Was it that purple power he saw before?

Was it an evil power?

It felt evil.

What could the man give him? Would he be willing to give it? Would he keep his promise of it? Would he himself take the man's power when the time comes?

Did he even have a choice?

No, an avenger's life did not call upon knowledge of his power, but the knowledge of knowing how to wield it. Itachi would be brought to justice, his clan would be avenged.

He would not worry about the evil power. He would embrace it if he had to and tame it to be his own.

Sasuke spent the nights from here on out wondering about the man's gift that he spoke of, not knowing he would meet him face to face at the Chunnin Exams.

* * *

><p>Kakashi grinned, "Well, Chunnin Exams is in two months now. I think my cute genin has definitely got that in the bag."<p>

"Oh yeah?" Asuma grinned, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I been training my brats harder ever since they got their asses handed to themselves after that sparring session with Kurenai's team."

"It's not their fault they had such a lazy teacher." Kurenai said, sipping on her water. After that last incident when she drunk as much as Kakashi and Asuma, she was now wary of drink for good.

Asuma laughed heartily. "Not so lazy anymore. You'll see in the exams, Kurenai!"

"Yes we shall." Kurenai smiled a little herself. The "official" nomination was a week _before _the Chunnin Exams actually took place – which was still two months from here – but a lot of teams were being recommended for the Chunnin Exams, including the whole Rookie Nine. Gai was even recommending his team this year around – this definitely would be an interesting year indeed.

Of course, she was confident her kids would do specular in the exams, no doubt about it. Teamwork, dedication, and sheer will to do better had pushed her team to be great ninjas in the making. If they needed some kick-ass genin, well, look no further.

Kakashi, Gai and Asuma got their brats, but her brats would definitely be going far. Yes. They would.

Gai was so adamant on scolding then on letting their kids fight after being only with them for three months – at the Chunnin Exams' start, it would at least be _5 months_. He said they needed more riping, more time to develop on their skills.

She thought, with an arrogant huff, what was better than the Chunnin Exams?

And if Asuma and Kakashi were gonna do it, why the hell wouldn't she? She wouldn't sit here and be outdone by the boys now!

If Gai was so confident in his brats, he was gonna be in a rude awakening when her three came in and stole the show.

They did need more "riping", sure, but two months would definitely be enough for it. Not like she was gonna sit around and wait around hoping they got strong. She would kick their asses around if she needed to make them stronger.

* * *

><p>As he had a blood seal clone train with his team, the real Naruto stayed home, studying more of the trivial things other than training with his team in a taijutsugenjutsu related lesson.

His kenjutsu needed a little work. He liked to think he was an old sword, needing to get some dust and rust off his metal blade. He wasn't an expert of it, but it would come in handy if he learned how to use a blade. Plus, the idea of his wind chakra flowing through the sword and lashing out to slice through the enemy was even more pleasing.

Genjutsu was something he never was gonna be great in. He knew it so. It took great intelligence, and great chakra control and patience. Patience is something he did not have, no did he have the greater aptitude of intelligence. Cunning, sneaking around and slyness is something he had mastered before he even graduated from the Academy the first time but to play with someone's mind and affect them there... that was something he could never had. Dispelling genjutsu and trying to become natural immune to them sounded much better than trying to cast them. He had know how Kurenai did her Shadow Orge Technique, and the hand seals but he couldn't do it correctly. It always came out sloppy and very easily could it be fought off, as he got the memories from his clones who he casted it on.

Taijutsu and ninjutsu was no longer a worry. He had other moves outside the Rasengan and its many variations, having a great aptitude in his element and how to use it with his medium, his ninjato that he bought a while back. Taijutsu was always how it always been – solid, and strong. Not centered around perfect elegance with inner damage like the Gentle Fist, or valuing strength, speed and force like the Strong Fist that Lee and Gai practice. His taijutsu wasn't too practical and almost stiff like Shino, more centering the element of surprise. And it fit.

Medical ninjutsu was like genjutsu: shaky. He was trying his best to do it. A shadow clone was outside, doing the water walking exercise with a leaf on his forehead. However, intelligence on how the brain worked was not something that came with healing oneself and others, which was good to know. Although, that left intelligence of one's body to know. Sakura tried her best to teach him a technique where he could heal himself, but it never came to help. His healing was still much better than a normal ninja, even better than most. That was coupled with his Uzumaki blood and Kyuubi's "last gifts" before "leaving". However, that didn't mean he could escape fatal injuries? He was still human, not a vast construct of chakra like the old fox had been. And immortality wasn't his either. Maybe an extended life, sure, but not anything like immortality.

Other things he wanted to try also. Sensing chakra would be a great skill in his arsenal, and would help with Hinata and Shino's style of stopping the opponent from having and molding chakra. He would be the one who looked out for the enemy, they do their thing and yeah, awesomeness. Heh.

In any case, he was happy he was making progress with his fuuinjutsu. High intelligence also demanded for those who evoke the power of seals, to know how to set up the seals, and ratio of chakra they should be at. It was all so very complicated but yet, it came so natural with him. Another thing he seen when he did his history about his... former clan.

The Uzumaki were seal masters, and their knowledge of seals and how they work came natural. It was like a bloodline. His blood itself lit the seal and the seal lit up his blood. If he was such an impulsive blooming fool back then than he was now, he would not appreciate the power of sealing, but it seemed like the best form of technique around. Need to absorb chakra for some situation? Just pull out your handy-dandy paper seal and things will happen very quickly in front of your eyes! Repressing a ninja's chakra is a must? You got it! Pull out your seal and it would be done! The more he thought about it, the more excited he would come to be. And fuuinjutsu took months, damn near years to master usually, according to what his old master preached before when he once asked him about it. He got it down in weeks, especially with the help of shadow clones. It was like a great cheat code to life, that damn shadow clone!

So that would be his new style to fit into his usually unorthodox, underhanded, "think with three steps ahead, instead of one step" mentality. Hardly any newbie or genin uses fuuinjutsu at all, and even some of the jounins he met didn't bother with the art that takes years to master. Things could get a helluva good in these next two months to come. Yes, wake up, shower, eat, go to the training grounds, train all day or pick up a mission, go home, train a little more, eat and rest. Sounded like the life to him. Maybe a tad boring and drastic, but the will to become better had always pushed him to train at extraordinary hours.

The future would not change on its own. And he refused to ever believe in that destiny shit.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Very short chapter, but I'm about to pretty much skip two months to go to the Chunnin Exams in one sweep.<p>

Fuuinjutsu is gonna be apart of Naruto's style. I was always intrigued by it, and reading the stuff of fuuinjutsu, I figured it was a very powerful art to master. I figured it also takes high intelligence to use it, or at least moderate amount of it, especially with some of these seals can do. You bet your arse Naruto's gonna know some of this, son! He already did so with Blood Seal Clone, which will make his training even more fast. I realized Naruto has a lot of things that could make him the very paragon of a strong ninja in the regular series. Even now, without the Kyuubi, he could very well seem like a powerful warrior capable of probably kicking a low-level Chunnin's ass in two with his techniques.

Ren need some air time. To think, I create the damn OC and she's starting to see more and more irrelevant as time goes on. The friendship with Sakura and Tenten is a good mix to it. She's gonna be a background a lot with the shit I put on her. Still, more of a chance of relevance when I have her in Shippuden.

Sasuke's still a very lustful character, lusting of power and any means to get it. I should keep Sasuke the tradition bastard he is – this story needs an FOIL for Naruto.

And could I dare say I kinda ran out of IDEAS for this chapter? I mean, really? Hahah, I think I deserved that much. But things about to pick up and such. I got almost half the Chunnin Exams done already. Only a matter of releasing them. And the next chapter is a link to both the Chunnin Exams and this. Wish me luck.

In any case, now I need to ship a bullshit intermission to fill in blanks for the Chunnin Exams. Excuse me, fellows.

Tune in for the intermission now!


	19. Intermission 3: Her

**Stop The Future**

_Chapter 15.5 – Her  
><em>

* * *

><p>The day was one of those hot ones. Too hot for his jacket, so he shifted for a tank top instead. That probably would be the delight of one perverse Hinata Hyuuga. The nights and days of all that training and moving about had generously trimmed away any body fat he had long before he even left the Academy. And time spent with Team 8 seemed to be even more kind to his strong muscles. His arms showed each ripple, cut and groove any time he moved his arms.<p>

He didn't know where Hinata was, but it wasn't a bad thing necessarily.

The Konohamaru squad had no doubt followed him. Those little brats and the headache they gave when they were kids were sometimes more trouble than he liked. And Konohamaru still didn't know that rocks weren't squared and moving about. He made him promise that he would play ninja with them later. Then he made the mistake to run into an old friend.

And this old friend of his wasted no time lifting the brat up with one hand. "What do we have here? A little snot nosed brat who doesn't know how to say sorry to who he runs into?"

Konohamaru whimpered in fear, sending small looks to both Naruto and the rest of the Konohamaru Corp. Time to play the part.

"Yo, Suna nin." Naruto addressed Kankuro coolly. "I suggest you take your hands off the Hokage grandson, now."

"Nii-san!" Konohamaru yelled out, happy Naruto was coming to his rescue so fast. He was a little miffed Naruto identified him as "The Hokage's Grandson", but anything to get out of this mess! "Let go of me, you big jerk before Naruto-niisan kicks your butt!"

"Why should I? I don't answer to you." Kankuro smirked, still taking a good look at Konohamaru. "I don't give a damn if you are the Hokage's grandson or not. A brat is a brat. Maybe I'll let you down when you apologize."

"You sure you wanna do that?" The blond said again.

"'The Hokage's grandson', Kankuro?" His yellow-haired sister said back to the older boy who held Konohamaru still in the air. "Put him down! You know you're gonna only gonna get yourself in trouble."

"What's the rush, Temari?" He grinned. "We got a few minutes before he get here, so let's-" He realized Konohamaru was no longer in his hand. "Huh? Where the hell-"

He then stared down next at the blond Konoha ninja and looked at the little brat sticking his tongue at him. He grunted, a little annoyed someone got the slip on him. "Hmph, that was fast."

"No it wasn't. You simply were too slow." Was the blond's catty rebuttal.

Kankuro growled. That arrogant little punk thought he was slow? He'll show him "slow". _He did have some time to spare_, he thought with a smirk. He should be entitled to a little fun, right?

Temari saw him put his hand to his back, tugging on the white wraps and sputtered. She knew what exactly he was gonna do. "What the hell are you doing? You trying to get us into trouble?"

"Like I said before, we got time to spare before he comes, so let's have a little fun!" Kankuro grinned at the blond boy. "Your name?"

"Don't need to give you my name." Kankuro growled. "You'll know when you see me in the Chunnin Exams." The blond boy grinned back.

"Ah, you know we're in the Chuunin Exams, huh? What gave us away?" Kankuro asked.

"The Chunnin Exams is just two days from here – why wouldn't you be here for that? Suna nins aren't a common thing to see here." The blonde's eyebrow quirked up.

"Maybe we should see your skills before we fight kid. Lemme judge you. Then you'll know to opt out of the Chunnin Exams." Kankuro's carefree voice rang out to Naruto's ears.

"Do you really have to fight now, Kankuro? Why not wait until the Chunnin Exams?" Temari said again. She was getting tired of reasoning with the stubborn brother that he is, but she persisted. She didn't want to see her brother in a hospital because of _him_.

"Maybe you should listen to your cute sister, _Kankuro_." Temari felt her cheeks redden slightly. She was sure the other blond took notice of it, when he looked her way with a smile before grinning back at her brother. "After all, no need for bloodshed when I can embarrass you in the Chunnin Exams later on."

"Why you arrogant punk! You think you can beat me, well step up!" Kankuro went for the wraps on his back but a kick to his side stopped him for doing anything. He yelped a little in pain as he fell to the floor. "How?"

Two blonds stood above him with a small smirk. "I told you I might embarrass you, right?"

"Lucky shot." Kankuro sneered.

"If it was so lucky, how about we try again then?" The blond chuckled. "No shame in trying again, eh?"

Before Kankuro could get back up, say a witty comment, and pull out his weapon of choice, an icy voice came from the underside of a tree branch. A voice he _feared_. "_Kankuro, back off. Now._"

_'Shit, he's here.' _He was angry that he could not wipe the blond's smirk off his face and he still wanted to do it even when _he _said to back off. That did not stop the fear that bloomed on his face. Kankuro started to very visibly sweat profusely as he raised to his feet. Gaara had came to "check up on his 'siblings'" and ruined any chance to mend his wounded ego. "G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered.

The redhead looked at his with disapproving and murderous eyes before disappearing. The blond kid now focused his eyes just in front where Kankuro sat down. In a tornado of sand, Gaara stood in front of Kankuro, not bothering to stare at him. He instead stared ahead, his eyes against the blond boy's blue ones. "Losing yourself in a fight – even more pathetic than starting one you cannot finish."

"Look I-"

"Enough." Gaara sneered. "It seems you have forgotten why we have come to this village."

Kankuro tried shifting the blame. "But they started-"

"Shut _up already or I'll kill you_." Gaara looked back to him, with a very murderous glare. Kankuro immediately shut up. He was not gonna get on Gaara's shit list today. Oh no, sir!

The redhead then turned back to the blond, ignoring the pathetic Kankuro standing up, next to his cowering sister. "My sincere apologies." His face was flat. It didn't seem like he even cared. He then paused, thinking of more words. "Who are you?"

A smile appeared on the blond's face. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am Gaara Of The Desert." The Suna nin's face was not charged with any emotion. "We will meet again, in the Chunnin Exams, Uzumaki."

He then turned from him. His face did not change in confusion as he heard the Uzumaki's cryptic last words. "We shall indeed, Gaara Of The Desert, we shall."

Naruto sighed, letting a relieved breath. He hoped Kankuro didn't take it to heart, but he was sure not gonna to be pal-pal with him now. The Konohamaru Corp. praised him, asking pesky questions about his shadow clone and how fast was he to retrieve Konohamaru. He didn't listen to them, staring in the direction that the Sand Siblings left in. Kankuro sent a withering glare back at him that he didn't quite care for. Gaara and Temari stared ahead.

What a reunion to see three of the most precious people to him.

Kankuro was still haughty and proud, as was brash and headstrong. And still had an affinity for make up, he seen.

It was weird seeing the cold, almost murderous Gaara again in front of him. His very aura was darkened by a lust for blood, and his gaze made it seem like he was trying hard not to lash out at you. Now that he was used to the warmer Gaara, who might crack a smile or two in his time, who become something of a brother to him, he honestly missed him. His family still very much feared him as much as they did before. A train wreck that was. It would be fun knocking some sense into the redhead with the upcoming invasion.

And Temari was still her... Still her pretty cute self.

If he spared anymore thoughts he would be depressed now.

It was good to see Temari again, it was all he had to say...

...It was good seeing _her _again.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Oh shit, cliffhanger! -Gets stabbed and gutted- Well, it was not so much a smooth transition but a transition nonetheless. More to come in the next chapter and definitely a lot of action at that! Thanks and review guys. God knows I need them. Hehehe. Thanks again.<p> 


	20. The Storm Begins

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: Don't own _Naruto_, won't own it, never will own it.

* * *

><p><em>'This is the time I can start working on things to change the future. Right here, and right now.' <em>Naruto stared down, jumping from tree to tree with Shino and Hinata, not missing a branch. They finally got a scroll, it being the Scroll Of Earth, from some ragtag team that thought they could take this team of genin.

With Shino's draining, Hinata weakening their defenses, and Naruto putting the boot in the asses of the team, they walked out that part of the forest with their heads high and well. The Scroll Of Earth sat in Shino's inner pocket.

The Chunnin Exams's second part had started and he knew things would heat up here. All the hard stares and glares from the many older genin there, to the Sound Team making a scene and acting like they were screaming at the traitorous Kabuto Yakushi, to Ibiki Morino trying to scare the living shit out his ass.

Nice to know he was still scary though.

The first part had been easy work, seeing all the teams, acting loud and annoying to not tip them off about his abilities. He however was surprised and angered slightly that Sasuke asked Kabuto about his abilities and Kabuto had brought out the appropriate card. Much to his own smirk, Kabuto didn't know as much as he would like with his cards, which was good enough for Naruto. All he knew was he specialized in ninjutsu, and okay in taijutsu, but horrible in genjutsu – which wasn't far from the truth – and the obvious knowledge of stealing the Scroll Of Seals, thereby knowing that he has the Shadow Clone from it...

He also knew he did a few D-rank missions and that mission in the Land Of Waves, and whatever other recently C or D-rank missions he did. He didn't quite care, as long as the rat didn't know anything about his _real _skills. He knew he would in a _manner_ _of time_, but not now until he had something to say about it.

Whatever about Kabuto though.

Like he did before, he sat down next to his teammate, Hinata, and started on the test, not minding the cute girl's – he could admit she was cute, right? – small here-and-there stares at him. He still didn't know what half of this shit was on this test, even with his prior knowledge. A lot had to do with math, but he was never good at that. He was a hick when it came to _math_. Besides, he was more a "kick your ass, know basic shit about my techniques", not how the way they sailed in the air in a 90-degree angle, or the trajectory of it.

It was still funny though. No matter how much he learned, he still wouldn't know everything in life. This is why he could never be a strategist like Shikamaru. Sure he was good at off-the-wall moves, and he was more surprising than anyone he knew, and he did a lot of underhanded, quick shit, but Shikamaru was definitely the king of tactics. Whenever he fought a person, he always tried to do it spending the least amount of chakra, the quickest and the easiest way. When he did, Naruto fought until one stood, pulversing his enemy. That is why Shikamaru definitely was a natural leader. He too, but he admired the lazy Nara all the same.

Ibiki tried to scare them with that "Fail for life" shit if you get the tenth question wrong. Ino and Sakura might have bitten his head off about shouting and shit, but all of the Rookie Nine were definitely going to pass this part of the exams, and if he had to act like a fool to do it, then so be it! Ibiki tried so hard to stop that smirk on his face, but Naruto caught it – a lot of people did, and the people who didn't already were raising their hands so they could be excused out the room. They did not hear the "Congratulations, you pass!" and the explanation behind it all.

Then purple-snake-girl came flying in with her flimsy outfit – _It wasn't too bad_, he thought perversely as he put his tongue back in his mouth before Hinata saw him – and demanded everyone stand outside. The fool person came back up and he wasn't surprised when she wasn't too keen about his interruptions. The little bitch sent a kunai his way as she went through the explanation of the second part of the Chunnin Selection Exams. He coulda dodged and sent it back her way, but he just let her do whatever she wanted to keep appearances up. She licked his face with a passion as his blood spurted out his whiskered cheek and chuckled at his "rigidness". She muttered softly in his ear, "Stupid brat. Stop talking shit, cause this next part is gonna kick that right out your ass if you can't do anything about it."

Frankly, Hinata was about to Gentle Fist that feisty Anko to hell and back, and he would have loved it, if he didn't know that Anko was on another level compared to the usually meek Hyuuga. Sending an reassuring grin her way, the Hyuuga girl stepped down again, just staring ahead with the ever silent Shino at her side.

And so, they were here, just done kicking some trash team's ass to get the earth scroll. They were some team from Takigakure, looking to put a boot in their heads, but their team didn't hold a candle to them. Hinata Hyuuga shut them down with close taijutsu, Shino Aburame with the draining of chakra, and he, Naruto Uzumaki, put them down permanently when five clones each smashed their faces in. He was sad the girl on the team got stuck suffering with the two jackasses who jumped out their hiding spots, hoping to actually kick their asses. She was kinda cute too, but he was sure Hinata knew that he thought she was, as she went extra hard with her Gentle Fist to the girl. Such a shame – she _really was _cute.

All jokes aside, he was in this to win it. Not just the exams, but to defeat and save Konohagakure from Suna, Oto and Orochimaru period.

He had a lot of work to do, a lot of work. Crush Orochimaru who hid as that grass ninja, or kill the snake-bastard's swine apprentice. Oh, he had a lot of things to do too! He had the element of surprise on his side – no one didn't know of his abilities aside from his team and the only abilities he show ever was the ability to use shadow clones for that rat, Kabuto, to know. It was good to be underestimated sometimes – back then, he would have already shown his ass for the world to see, but now, everything was good.

And the perfect thing? No one would know it was him.

_"Prime, what's up?" The 'Arashi' clone said to him, being summoned out of the vortex of chakra and blood._

_Naruto sat right back down on his bed, looking at his standing clone. "Call this a 'personal mission', Arashi."_

_"It's about that time, huh?" The clone smirked, knowing fully well what the original Naruto meant._

_Naruto himself grinned confidently. "It's about that time, Arashi. It's time to put Operation Stop The Future into action."_

_"I still think it's a lame name, boss." Arashi deadpanned._

_"You're lame yourself, Arashi." Naruto scoffed back."I already made a seal to hide your identity as well. Take off your shirt." He held up a single paper tag. The kanji on the paper was "**支** " ("**substain**")._

_As the original Naruto stood up, and put it to his chest, the clone watched the tag with interest. Forcing a good amount of chakra into it, the seal glowed blue for a second, before dissolving into the skin of the clone, leaving a small "tattoo" of the former seal's kanji._

_"Alright, now mold some chakra to the 'tattoo' and perform the Transformation Technique." Naruto commanded, and the clone nodded. He watched in pride as the seal he came up with did its work. His work had finally came to fruition._

_He was pretty sure that snaky bastard would be running around the Forest Of Death, looking for Sasuke, hoping to tag him with his cursed seal. That there would be the start of the downfall of Sasuke Uchiha and his descent to madness and a dark lust for great power. He would make sure he killed Orochimaru or at the very least push him back straight to the darkest parts of the forest. He had a lot of surprises to help him compensate the power he lacked against Orochimaru. That son of a bitch was hard to kill, even in his regular timeline – always coming back. The fact that he heard Itachi had to seal him away was proof that that man would not go down without a fight._

_However, he was arrogant. So very much so._

_And that would be his downfall._

_Arashi no longer looked like him. Instead, he looked rather large. He had black short hair, a small tuff of facial hair, with coal eyes, and a square chin. His build was now more larger than Naruto's, larger than most ninjas, and his height was taller than most ninjas he seen, taller than Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei. He was a hulking, muscular figure but to Naruto, it looked almost ridiculous which is why Naruto smiled. "Well, you can be whatever you want so as long as you have chakra but this seal holds the transformation that you want."_

_He seen the clone mischievously do the seals for the Transformation Technique again, and watch as the clone transformed into a brown hair man, build and height the same as Iruka-sensei's. Other than the small amount of chakra used to for the transformation, no more chakra was used at all, so Arashi didn't have to worry. "Of course though, Arashi, if you waste chakra transforming into many people, it is gonna matter, ya know?"_

_The clone stopped experimenting, and nodding, feeling the pull of his chakra stack up with each transformation. He finally settled for one final transformation. He had a streamline build, being muscular but yet not stocky and hulking. The build was lean but too skinny. Height was also good too. Almost the same height as Shino. A nice, realistic ninja who needed both strength and speed and had reach on his side. His hair was a plain, common brown, with long, healthy spikes, and his eyes were black as well._

_"Alright, what's the next step in the plan, Prime?" The clone said._

_"Now, we wait." Naruto grinned. "Before you go out to battle though, make sure you leave a clone or two here to gather senjutsu chakra. Not sure if I still make twelve clones to gather it anymore. Our time limit is still short using the mode, so unless you wanna throw our trump card out in the open, I suggest you use it as a panic button instead of showing off. The snake-bastard has a tendency to run away when the odds aren't in his favor."_

_"So, how do you think we can kill him then?"_

_"The more and more I think about it, the more I believe we can't. The best we could do though is incapacitate him to a point where the old man can kick his ass." He shrugged. He then grinned. "However, do make it a priority to kill Kabuto next time we see him alone. He's also a troublesome son of a bitch in the future."_

_Arashi grinned evilly. "Will do Prime."_

_"Alright, time to get you an outfit separate from mines – it'll be a dead giveaway if you come rocking black and orange with ya fight with Orochimaru. And the usage of our sword would be good too."_

_"So, bring it?"_

_He shrugged, "How about I just make a clone of it instead?" Naruto grabbed the sword, and did a sword-variation of the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. "Here, saved you the trouble of destroying my sword."_

_"Blah, blah, blah, Prime." The clone mocked. The grin was still there. "Can't wait to kick ass."_

_"Hahaha, I can't wait either. The memories of you kicking Orochimaru's ass will stay ingrained in my head for good." The original said._

_All in all, he knew the clone would be having more fun fighting Orochimaru than he had fending off stupid genin trying to go after his team._

And so, the storm begins...

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 16, The Storm Begins_

* * *

><p>"Kiba!" Sakura screamed in horror, as the last member of Team 7 got slammed into a tree. The tree barely stopped him from flying even more. The pain of the kick and being slammed into the tree worked together.<p>

He just made it back after that man no doubt tried to feed him to a giant snake, until he used the Passing Fang on it. Then he scrambled back to his team to see how they were doing. He last seen Sakura bravely trying to lob a desperate fireball to the man, while he just ran through it without a care in the world. Sasuke was gasping of air and out of fear as Sakura was thrown into him.

And then the man saw him make it back from the snake monster he sent to him, and snapped a kick into his stomach. He then threw him into a tree to think about the mistake of getting back up there to help fight the enemy off.

He didn't want to get up. He honestly did not.

Sakura was beat down so easily, it wasn't even funny – and she cleaned up really good these past months. Sasuke, someone that always was above them, was almost too terrified to move. The man moved incredibly fast, even for his Sharingan to keep track of. Sasuke was just too scared to fight even to his fullest. If they didn't fight... they would die. If they didn't _move, they would die._

This ninja was just... toying with them. There was no mistake – they were being toyed with. The man – he guessed – was just smirking each time Sakura missed a punch or every time Sasuke missed a fireball. And when he tried using taijutsu on this ninja, they flew right past him with ease. This guy was not a simple genin...

Because if he was, this wouldn't be such overkill.

That killer intent the older looking ninja leaked, it made him want to die. He honestly wanted to shove a kunai down his neck.

This was not anything like fighting a bandit, or doing one of those C-rank missions, no, this... was real.

The man slithered, destroying them with brutal taijutsu, and watched each of them fall with a smirk. He walked up, each time they fell, and chuckled when they kept trying to fight.

They had to! He... he wouldn't die here – not like this and dammit, he wouldn't let his team die! Sure, Sasuke was an ass but... they were still friends, right? He wouldn't let them die like this.

And Sakura, she wasn't as much as a harpy once you got to know here. She was a friend to him too.

They won't die.

They won't!

"A-Akamaru! Let's do it!" Kiba barked, weakly getting up from his spot on the huge branch he was on.

The dog barked back, getting back onto its weakened hind legs, and Kiba quickly gave his dog a solider pill, which Akamaru chewed thankfully. He then took one himself and chewed on it. It would not numb the pain both felt, but at least they could still fight.

_'Didn't want to show Sasuke our trump card should we fight him here, but I think this is a time that calls for it!' _Kiba grunted inwardly.

He quickly slipped into his Four Legs Technique, and summoned some more chakra. Akamaru jumped on his back, with a final yip before the next technique took place. In a plume of smoke, off the back of Kiba came forth another him – an exact clone. The two snarled out to the older man who seemed even more amused than before.

"Ah, you're an Inuzuka, aren't you? Before, I didn't even bother looking at those clan markings on your cheek since I knew you were weak all the same, but now you'll be an interesting warm up now, won't you, child?" The man's smile was wicked. The three shivered when he said "warm up". "If you can impress me in the next 10 minutes, I'll let you survive."

"Kiba, don't fight the guy!" Sakura groaned out. "He's too much!"

"No can do, Sakura." Her eyes widened as Kiba and the other one stood on two legs. "If we don't fight this guy, we'll die."

"But-"

Kiba ignored her and turned his feral eyes to the man. "I wanted to use this against Sasuke if we ever fought here but seeing as I got no choice, let's get wild!" Kiba growled out, his voice becoming much like an animal, full of a newer lust for blood. The other Kiba that Akamaru turned into was the same, hissing out as he prepared to attack the older man.

Sasuke looked at the two Kiba's with awe, amazement and even _fear_. "Kiba, no! This guy's above our level. You'll get slaughtered! Take Sakura and leave; I'll give him the Scroll of Heaven and we can escape- Guha!" Sasuke yelled out before falling back from the faster Inuzuka with a groan of pain. He looked back at Kiba with wide eyes

The real Kiba point blank slammed a brutal fist to the face of Sasuke Uchiha, enough for Sasuke to think a molar was now loose.

"How _dare you_, you cowardly shit!" Kiba growled out, grabbing the collar of Sasuke. "I can't _believe you of all people _would be too scared to even stand up to this snake freak! And now you wanna hand over our scroll? You think he's gonna let us live even if he gets the goddamn scroll, you fucking idiot? I always thought you was a bastard, and too damn headstrong for your own good, but now you're a chickenshit as well?" Kiba scoffed, getting off the Uchiha, disgust running with an animal blood lust in his system. "You pulled the same shit back on our mission, when you froze up against that ninja. No fucking freezing up now! I don't give a damn! We're gonna fight this freak and live! You hear me! We're gonna live! You can run if you want, chickenshit, but I'm fighting!" He finally went back to his four legged stance as he turned to the man. "So come on, freak! I'm not scared of you!"

"Done with your speech, mutt?" The man was very unimpressed. "Boy, you should listen to your Uchiha friend." The man smirked down at Kiba. "If your friend can't fight me, and he's the strongest of the team, how are you going fight me?"

"He's not the strongest, I am! Now fight me, you fucker!" Kiba growled out, racing towards the man, with Akamaru in toll.

The man shook his head. "Very well, I shall kill you, boy."

Kiba went to punch at him, but the man blocked his blow. He growled out, jumping back, and tried again going for an attack. He went to try and elbow the older man in the stomach, but at the last minute, he quickly feinted and instead slid in between the man's legs. This seemed to surprised. The forgotten Kiba clone slashed at the man's chin. It connected, and drew some blood, but other than raising him up, it didn't seem to do much damage. The real Kiba quickly came behind, and slashed at the man's head. It hit also with blinding speed, while the two slammed two flying kicks into the man's chest. The man went skidding a little on the tree, but the two didn't give the man time to recover.

"Spin, Akamaru! **Gatsuuga (Fang Passing Fang)!**" The two spun at an amazing velocity, and became two ferocious drills. The two came at the man, the both coming from the front. They slammed into the man's abdomen. The man looked surprised, with his eyes widening.

Sasuke and Sakura watched from afar with wide eyes at the damage Kiba caused. _'Maybe we got a surviving chance! We gotta help Kiba!' – _was the collective thoughts of them both.

Sasuke grunted, "Sakura help out Kiba. I got a plan that's gonna need some time."

"Right!" She nodded. Her face was full of determination. She flew to Kiba.

Kiba growled out. "I don't smell the snake. Where the hell is he? All I see is... mud?" His desire to crush the man left for a second, replaced with confusion on why there was mud where the man should have laid at, torn from his trump card technique.

Hearing a loud yip, Kiba watched in shock as Akamaru collapsed down back in his small dog form, bruised badly and hurt a lot. "Ku ku ku. That was interesting, Inuzuka-kun. That was enough to take out my Earth Release Shadow Clone. Very interesting indeed. Perhaps, you're not the pup I thought you were." The man didn't even look relatively harmed at all.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Kiba ran full throttle at the man. The man didn't hold back, and like he was in slow motion, sent a brutal palm strike to his stomach.

"Crumple to my **Kobura Sutoraiki (Cobra Strike)**, mutt." The man sneered, watching in satisfaction as Kiba went down to his heel. The man rubbed his heel to the head of Kiba, who still was blinking back tears of pain. "Not so fast now, are you, mutt?"

_'It... it's like he just fried my systems!' _Kiba yelled out in pain. It hurt so goddamn much. It really did.

"**Katon: Hijouro (Fire Release: Flame Shower)!**" Sakura Haruno said, stepping in the battle to help Kiba out. Out her mouth, she spat out a shower of fiery senbon-shaped attacks. The hundreds of little blades pierced the man from the head. Her B-rank however didn't see to do all the damage she was hoping for. All she got was the man dissolving into mud, and the mud formed around Kiba, holding him in place. Sakura then joined him, being stuck in the mud.

_'Crap – not only that didn't work, but I used up more chakra than I wanted. Shit. I hope Sasuke's got that technique ready then.' _Sakura growled to herself, gasping a little.

The man walking up to them smirked, looking down at the two young genin. His amusement was evident on his face. "And the little girl tries to fight too? How fun. Well, you did my job of trying to incapacitate you. Ku ku ku. Be right back to deal with you – it's time I test out Sasuke-kun's true skills." The man then went to slither over to Sasuke.

"'Test out Sasuke-kun's true skills?'" Kiba said to himself. "Why would he be-"

"He's here for Sasuke..." Sakura's eyes widened, realizing the man's intention of being here, but still not understand why it had to be Sasuke that he was challenging. "But... why?"

"I don't know but we gotta help out Sasuke and do it now." He tried moving, struggling out of the mud that glued them to their spots. He roared in frustration. "Why the fuck can't I get out of this?"

"It's- gah, I don't know!" Sakura said, struggling herself to get out of the mud. She too was frustrated. Frustrated at her own weakness, frustrated at this mud, and frustrated at Kiba. "That guy, was too strong to fight. We should have ran before."

"Are you stupid, Sakura?" Kiba glared at her, not caring if she glared back. Not like she could hit him anyway. "If that guy is only here for Sasuke, what makes you think after he's done with Sasuke that he'll let us survive?" Her eyes widened in realization. He nodded grimly. "Now, we gotta help Sasuke so we can get out of here in one piece."

"How? We can't move, Kiba!"

"Keep fighting. This is strong and all, but we still break free!" Kiba said optimistically, gritting his teeth as he willed his limbs to move.

_This... isn't good_, he thought, trepidation settling in his mind but he straightened up. _'I'm not gonna lose here. And I'm not losing my teammates. Hah, look at that. The two... grown on me.'_

He would smile in small fondness, but he remembered where he was – this man could easily kill them all, but he decided to play with them and keep his teammates place. Then, he went straight for him, stating he needed to test his skills. Sasuke didn't feel an ounce of flattery. He was still terrified. Everything this man did screamed he could kill them in thousands of ways before they could lay a finger on him. He stayed away, using clones to test how they were against them, while he still stayed in the shadows. And now, with no doubt, he felt the man run to him.

"Sasuke-kun, your teammates were a disappointment. Let's see if you aren't as much as one, shall we?" The man cooed when he saw the Sharingan lit up like a candle in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. "The precious Sharingan eyes. Let us see how good you are with them. Shall we... begin?" The man grinned, sending out a leak of killer intent again.

Sasuke tried his best to act brave. Bravado climbing in his head. He still had so much to live. He needed to kill _him_, bring back the Uchiha Clan – none of those things would come true if he died today! No. He would not!

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the man, hoping to slam his fist into the peach skinned man. He was unsuccessful, as the man grabbed his fist and applied a hammerlock on his arm. Sasuke struggled to slip out of it. The man let go, amused at the boy. Sasuke sneered. He was tired of being thought weak of.

The Sharingan on, he could see the punch in slow motion. Using the man's momentum, he let the man run up to the tree, but not before slamming a kick to his back. The man went to it.

He wasted no time.

Invisible strings. They all came to life, wrapping around the man. The man's eyebrows raised considerably, looking in some confusion, but the his eyes widened when Sasuke pulled the strings.

He made sure the man was tightly binded to the tree. He growled out, "Trying getting out this one, you freak!"

Holding the end of the wires with his teeth, and quickly doing the hand seals necessary for his next technique, he roared out, "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)!**"

In a flash, a blaze came forth from his mouth, and ran rapidly among the wires. Without a few seconds, the jet stream targeted the man's upper body, and he watched as the man was swallowed inside the inferno. The man's screams were loud and evident.

Finally they were free from the mud with a little application of their own chakra.

But when they did, all they heard was "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" be called out in the distance.

Kiba and Sakura watched with widened eyes as the man was destroyed by the fires Sasuke had created. Sakura was the only one to comment. "Never... I never seen Sasuke do that before."

_'Remind me not to get on his bad side.'_Kiba said to himself, gulping at the destruction Sasuke caused. However, he sighed in relief. "Finally, it's over."

"Ku ku ku, very impressive move, Sasuke-kun. You surprise me with your excellent viciousness and willful disregard for a life." The man again stood, no long bound by the wires, and looking like his face only melted off. Behind the once peachy skin, was bone-white skin underneath and a very... imposing yellow snake eye.

"What... the fuck?" Kiba yelled out in fear and shock. "But Sasuke killed you!"

"A little fire wasn't going to kill me. Sasuke-kun, you truly are strong." The man's smirk was disturbing. His raspy, vile voice was still very amused. "You were well-deserving of my gift."

"G-Gift? What do you want with our teammate?" Sakura yelled out to the man.

A concentrated amount of killer intent was sent her way. Sakura could easily see the man's snake eye widen, and then narrow in anger. It was then that she felt her body weaken, and collapse. Kiba quickly caught his unconscious teammate. He growled. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Such language for a genin but what can you expect from a mutt?" The man rhetorically said, while mockingly putting his hands up in exasperation.

"Answer me, you snake fucker!"

The man smirked and coolly said, "A very _weak _version of the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Yes, _very weak _indeed. It seems like she really cares for her precious teammates. So very easily to exploit."

"I'm going to kill you!" Kiba growled out, setting down his teammate, as gentle as he could, laying her sitting up against the tree. "I'm gonna make you a blood stain on my fucking sandal!"

"Oh, such blood lust! It's delicious. Too bad I cannot give you what you want, Inuzuka. I am here for what I want." Suddenly the man's neck stretched out.

Sasuke knew the man was coming for him, but he couldn't move. "Why... can't I move?"

"**Kanashibari no Jutsu –**Temporary Paralysis Technique, Sasuke-kun." The man's smirk turned into a deadly, predator's smile. Sasuke could see the man even lick his... purple... tongue among his sharpened fangs. He was definitely like a cobra ready to strike. "It makes this easier so you cannot refuse my gift. Do not worry about a thing." His neck slowed to Sasuke's ears. He then whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I will help you kill the man you want dead, Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't touch, Sasuke, you freak! **Tsuuga!**" Kiba spun, trying to drill into the man once again. The man smirked behind Sasuke's neck. He moved a stretched out hand to Sasuke's shoulder.

Kiba gasped when the two disappeared, and he could not find time to stop. He drilled into the tree instead, and stopped at the other side of the tree. "Where the fuck did they go?"

"Now, Sasuke-kun, time to finish this." The man smirked. "Here is my gift!"

"No!" Kiba yelled, trying to run to them.

Sasuke, still frozen with fear, wet his dry lips, and uttered out in fear, "W-Who are you?"

The man smirked, "Oro-"

The snake man never finished his sentence. A kunai stuck in the neck of the man. He growled when he seen the tag that was on a string at the end of the kunai.

He gritted, and pushed back Sasuke, knowing what was coming next. Sasuke was too precious to die now.

An explosion was heard in the forest.

* * *

><p>Team 8 stopped, after taking out the team who tried to take their scroll and took theirs instead.<p>

An explosion was heard in the forest.

Shino's eyebrow raised. "What was that?"

"Um, I hope nobody was caught in that explosion." Came the small remark from Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki only grinned.

* * *

><p>The man growled out, angrily glaring in the smoke of the explosion. He got that carried away that he didn't notice a ninja in the area? He had enough time to get the kunai out of his neck and push Sasuke-kun out the way, but not enough time to keep his eyes on Sasuke-kun. Now he couldn't even smell the rancid fear of the two boys he once was in front of, or see a bit of pink from that girl. He saw no dog, or anything. Team 7 was not here anymore!<p>

That made him angry. Whoever had the gall to come here and ruin his plans would die. Die a horrible death.

With a smirk, he knew the ninja was still in the area. Perfect – he could exact his vengeance upon the stupid individual.

"Come out now."

Out the smoke, came forth the next individual. His hair was long and spiky, he had shades on to hide his eyes, and he looked like an ordinary genin. His outfit was totally black, and had some armor on that look like a bastardized version of the Leaf's ANBU squad. Who was this kid trying to fool? Still a little genin.

The disturbed man grinned, arrogance, and amusement on his face. "Oh? And who is this to come and challenge me?"

"..." The individual didn't bother looking into the mismatched eyes of the man. "It seems I missed."

"No, boy, you didn't. You hit your mark, but your mark didn't die from it." The man's amusement was a cover for the anger he felt. "You come here to die, boy?"

"No, Orochimaru. I come here to defeat you."

The man smirked. Then, he pulled off the last melted pieces of his mask. He would not need the last bit of this stolen face since this boy knew who he was. "If you know who I am, you should be running now. A kid of your level would do well to run while you can."

The boy smiled. "I like to think I could at least amuse you some before Team 7 is long gone."

The man bit back growling out. Yes, Team 7 was gone. And this boy ruined his plans. He also knew more than he let on. "You came to save Team 7 from me and you know who I am – all that information, you should die for, boy!"

Orochimaru's snake eyes glared at the boy, letting out a huge amount of killer intent, only to find the boy had disappeared. The man growled angrily. "Where the hell did he-"

His answer was evident with many kunai came forth from the skies, raining at his feet. All with the familiar tag. Orochimaru slithered away quickly, watching out for the explosion waiting to come. This boy wanted to fight? He would get one!

Right as the boy came back to view, he latched a kick to the boy's gut. The boy grabbed it with his hand, and tried to force him down. That was not happening. "**Kobura Sutoraiki!**" Orochimaru yelled, slamming his palm into the boy. He watched with happiness when the boy crumpled to the attack but then 'poofed' out of existence. _'Shadow clone? So where is the little vermin?'_

His answer was answered, as his eyes widened when he felt a huge amount of chakra grow near behind. Tremendous amount of energy in one sweep. A rage of chakra began to come forth like a maelstrom Could this be the boy's doing? How could it be?

"Who... is this brat?"

A... shuriken shaped orb came down in front of his head. All alarms to move from the attack blared to life. With his arrogance gone, he quickly escaped away from the attack, slithering away while his legs turning into a snake tail. The technique was one of his hidden, mostly unused one that took a good amount of chakra. To be forced to flee from the attack, from a weaker ninja, how vi-

"Guh?" He spat out, shocked as he watched as the "shuriken" orb expand and he would no doubt caught up in the explosion. He still time to dampen it. Quickly slamming down one hand, he yelled "**Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon)!**"

The great demonic gate came forth, its face facing Orochimaru, as the explosion took place. The gate was at the end of the explosion, thankfully, so the explosion didn't do too much damage...

But he could see small dents in gate.

Impressive.

A well-executed attack like that could have honestly killed him or the very least cause a lot of damage. He gritted his teeth. Begrudgingly, he said "You're not bad, brat."

"You escaped the blast. Nice. I didn't expect anything less from a slithering traitor like you anyway." The boyish voice said, mockingly congratulating the snake man, as he punched Orochimaru in the back of his head. He frowned when he realized the older man turned into mud. Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere, from in back of him from what he sensed. With the extra boost of chakra, speed, strength and durability, the boy moved from the fast fist and kick combo, knowing it was coming. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he felt a pressure build up in his stomach. He tried looking down but he never got a clear look of the attack, only see blue wisks of air.

The unnamed blue orb of energy in the boy's hands slammed the man into the tree and disappeared before the man got a good look at it.

Quickly, the boy did a number of hand seals and yelled out, "**Fuuton: Shinkuudan (Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet)!**"

Out his mouth, a compressed and huge wind spear-like projectile went forth to attack Orochimaru. It hit the man dead on, as the boy watched Orochimaru plummet to the the ground. The boy swiftly went towards Orochimaru and slammed a palm fist into the chest of the older man.

"Still think I'm weak?" The boy sneered.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru grunted out, pain filling his chest. He had underestimated the boy, abolished thoughts of killing him quickly, instead playing around with him.

"Don't worry about who I am. You'll know soon enough."

"Soon enough, hmm? I wonder when so I can kill you." The older man smirked. "Well, I guess it'll be interesting next time I meet you boy. Next time, I won't be so generous and take it easy on you. I should kill you for ruining my plans but another time will call for it." Suddenly, Orochimaru dissolved into the ground and left the presence of the black haired boy.

He grunted. Knowing the sage mode chakra's special sensor abilities, he could track down Orochimaru up until where he would go to rest himself but he knew his mission was over. He did what he needed to.

He dispelled right there and then – Prime would want to know about this.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the kanji on the two paper seals in his hands as Shino and Hinata set up camp for them to rest. He was on watch duty for now until Shino took over and finally Hinata.<p>

Seems like things were going his way.

The kanji letter "**聴**" ("**Listen**") glowed blue. He smirked. Perfect – Orochimaru was tagged. Seeing the snake would no doubt be lurking around in the Chunnin Exams, hoping he could perverse Sasuke to come to his side, Naruto no doubt knew he would be able to catch the older man yet again. And when he did, he would be able to tip off old man and Ero-Sennin and take down Orochimaru.

_"So, you know if we defeat Orochimaru, it's gonna call for some attention on our part. He's gonna be more wary with his plans. How are we gonna expose him?" The clone asked. The two had gotten back from shopping for his outfit for this mission._

_"Already ahead of you. Working on some newer seals that could help us. A sound seal." Naruto presented a paper seal in front of the clone. "No doubt this would bring us more in the limelight than I like, but then again, we could enlist help from old man and Ero-Sennin and shut down this damn invasion before it actually gets off its feet." Naruto grinned. "We could even help old man live. Who wouldn't want that?"_

_The clone nodded, now taking the paper seals. "So, how do I activate them?"_

_"Apply some chakra to it. The seal's kanji will dissolve into where you put it. For this, your hand or foot is the best option for this. Then, apply some more into the 'tattoo', so the seal will come off your hands and onto Orochimaru and there you go._

_"And that is all my mission? What if the meeting never takes place?" The clone's rebuttal was coming from some former doubts of the meeting not taking place._

_"Some things never change. They're gonna have to talk about the invasion, one way or another. And we'll be there, to prepare before it." Naruto smirked. "Don't know where it's gonna be, but Orochimaru will talk about it. That's why we tagging him."_

_"Tag him? Got a receive seal for that too?"_

_"Mmmhmm. I made a few of these. Just know we're gonna have fun for the next month messing with that rat and snake." Naruto smirked. "Alright, time to dispel – I'll create you the night before the first part of the Chunnin Exams take place."_

_"Alright, Prime." The clone thought with a smirk._

And Naruto watched as the clone left from this world, giving him all the knowledge and memories the clone had. Yes. Two days from here was the Chunnin Exams.

A red letter day.

Memories of the arrogant, pompous Orochimaru getting his ass kicked for holding so much back against came to cloud his mind, and a small pleasure grew in him knowing the snake would be on his guard. Probably means more trouble later but it still was satisfying knowing Orochimaru wasn't too confident now.

In the meanwhile, he would also keep tabs on Team 7. Orochimaru would probably send that sound team after them – the one with the bandaged guy, the girl would could use bells and the guy who could shoot intense sound waves out his hands. It was a possibility since Orochimaru was still after Sasuke and all.

Funny. Still protecting that stupid bastard from the darkness. He better appreciate him for this.

He probably wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Kiba moved fast through the forest. Kiba had Sakura cradled in his arms, and Sasuke had his dog as well. The two boys were dead tired from running. Their chakra was taxed greatly as they pumped chakra into their feet.<p>

They both wondered how they got out there so damn fast, why did an explosion come?

Who the hell saved them?

They were too tired to care. They were too tired to wonder why they were alive.

But Sasuke spend a hour on his turn of guarding his team pondering why he was so damn weak. How could he be? He froze up too many times in the battle! He should be past afraid, goddammit! He froze up on this last mission against a stronger opponent, he couldn't do anything, and Kiba had to save him! _Kiba! _How insulting!

The same thing happened again.

_His senses felt a mess. He felt his chakra lower. He could not move._

Goddamnit, why couldn't he move?

_Sasuke knew the man was coming for him, but he couldn't move. He had to move! Goddamit, goddamit!_

_It took energy and courage to even talk. Is this how it was with that other jounin they face before? No, this was worse! Was this... plain fear?"Why... can't I move?"_

"_**Kanashibari no Jutsu –**_ _Temporary Paralysis Technique, Sasuke-kun." The man was... amused. Sasuke could see the man even lick his purple tongue among his sharpened fangs. He was a predator and he was prey. He was on the top and he wasn't._

_He was strong. And he was weak._

_"It makes this easier so you cannot refuse my gift. Do not worry about a thing." His neck slowed to Sasuke's ears. He could feel his breath. "I will help you kill the man you want dead, Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Don't touch, Sasuke, you freak! **Tsuuga!**" Kiba spun, trying to drill into the man once again. The man smirked behind Sasuke's neck. He moved a stretched out hand to Sasuke's shoulder._

_It was futile for Kiba. He could feel this man teleport them away from the drill, his fangs still near his neck. He could hear the boy scowl in frustration. "Where the fuck did they go?"_

_He could feel the man laugh behind his neck. "Now, Sasuke-kun, time to finish this." The man smirked yet again. "Here is my gift!"_

_"No!" Kiba yelled, trying to run to them._

_He wet his dry lips, and uttered out a fearful sentence, "W-Who are you?"_

_The man smirked. He could feel it behind his ear. Then he was starting to hear a name he heard once from the lips of one dead ninja he fought before. "Oroch-"_

_The snake man never finished his sentence. A kunai stuck in the neck of the man. He heard an angry growl._

_But as soon as he knew it, he was pushed back by the very same man who were trying to kill them, as the explosion rocked the forest._

_Before he was even caught in the blast, he felt someone drag him away from it._ "Come on, Sasuke! Grab Akamaru and let's get the hell out of here!"

He was pissed. He didn't need saving, not from Kiba and certainly on some stupid ninja who thought he was a superhero here to save little weak "Sasuke-kun" from that snake man. He couldn't stand it. He could not. Of all things he wanted. He didn't want to be saved like he needed it.

How? Why did he keep freezing up? Why?

Sasuke Uchiha did not call Kiba Inuzuka for his guard duty.

For he spent all night obsessing over his weakness.

And over thinking on where have he seen that yellow snake eye from.

* * *

><p>"I see. My suspicions were confirmed – Orochimaru <em>is <em>lurking around the Chunnin Exams." Sarutobi evenly said, as he watched Anko Mitarashi pace anxiously in his office, wanting to know what he was his next move.

Anko Mitarashi grunted. She had a little forest run in with her former master and the desire for his head was still strong and well even after he escaped from her clutches again. "Sir, what are you going to do? Are you going to call off the exams?"

The Hokage shook his head. "No, that would make Orochimaru suspicious and he will flee as fast as he came. If he's planning to attack the village, we will be run for him." And no doubt calling off the exams will leave young Sasuke at the mercy of the snake sannin. "Instead, we will ignore it for now, and take no actions against him."

This was not an answer Anko wanted to hear but she nodded either way. The Hokage's word was law. "So what do you plan to do, sir?"

Sarutobi puffed out two plumes of smoke out his pipe, taking in the nicotine the burning tobacco provided. "We will instead wait to see until how many teams makes it before the three-day time limit is complete. This is the first night only. Until then, I will have my ANBU spread out the Forest Of Death, making sure an attack will not happen."

"He already attacked a team, Hokage-sama." A voice rang out in the dark room. Out the shadows, a black haired ninja stepped out to view.

Anko growled out, and prepared her snakes. "Who are you? This is a private meeting, no brats allowed!"

"Anko." Sarutobi stood from his desk, holding her back with one raised hand. She muttered lowly, letting the snakes go back into her sleeves. "I sensed you already – who are you?"

"Wow, really?" The black haired ninja grinned sheepishly. "And I suppressed my chakra really good too."

Anko's temper fired up again. "Hokage-sama asked a question, asshole, now answer him!"

"Anko, please, I can handle this." The man put his hand up again, silencing her, and silently nodding at Anko. He really appreciate Anko's loyalty, but he didn't need it here. "I may seem old, but I smelt you the moment you came in. Why are you here, Naruto-kun?"

The clone's eyes widened, but then grinned again sheepishly. "Hehe, what gave it it away?"

The old man smiled, "The smell of ramen was a dead give away. Now no need for a waste of chakra – drop the Transformation Technique."

The Naruto clone smirked, "Not the original Transformation Technique but I'll drop it anyway, old man!"

Suddenly out the smoke came forth the yellow headed clone of Naruto Uzumaki who was still dressed in black garbs. He coolly put his hands in his pockets and in a very Kakashi-like way, uttered a "Yo!" in front of the two elder ninjas. The purple headed Mitarashi shook her head in shock. "What the hell? I couldn't see through that **Henge**! How the hell did you do that?"

"In due time I'll explain but right now, I'm here for a reason." Naruto's clone said, mustering up the most serious face.

"Indeed you do come for a reason, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi's small smile was replaced with a small frown. "How do you know of Orochimaru?"

"Let's just say my clone was on recon, trying to find a scroll. The clone – being me – saw the snake man attack Team 7."

Anko's eyes widened and Sarutobi looked back impassively. This confirmed his belief that Orochimaru was gunning for Sasuke, from the missing-nin Kajika in Kakashi's report from last month to this new attack. The fact that Naruto just stumbled on this was purely luck or divine intervention itself! "And you fought with him?"

"Only for a minute. I think he was playing with me. I'm pretty sure he coulda killed me a few times but he didn't. He instead decided to hightail it out of there. I figured he was just gunning for Sasuke's team instead. He looked especially interested in Sasuke." Naruto rubbed his head, scratching his head right after. The look he gave was at best confusion.

"And did he..." Sarutobi paused, looking at the now nervous Anko. "Give Sasuke anything?"

"I don't know about that but before anything, I stopped him from giving Sasuke anything."

Anko glared at him. "Yeah right? You expect us to you not only stopped Orochimaru but then lasted a few minutes with him?" This little shit stain couldn't even dodge that kunai she threw at his cheek in the beginning of the second part of the Chunnin Exams and now he was proclaiming he survived Orochimaru's onslaught? It had to be a goddamn lie. "Maybe we should get my Interrogation Squad to get some truth out of you, brat!"

Instead of getting that familiar fear stare she loved from people who heard the word "interrogation" fly out her mouth, the little fucker glared back at her defiant. "You think I'm lying? Why the hell would I fucking lie about this shit?"

"I don't know. A ploy to get you promoted before the second part of the exams begin?" Anko shrugged. "That ain't the first time some stupid shit like that fly out some snot-nosed genin looking for a quick way to become a chunnin, but don't worry, we'll get the truth out of you." Anko smiled, much like a cobra ready to strike at her prey.

"Anko – enough threats." The Hokage was the mongoose however. "Naruto-kun, I believe you believe this, but this is something hard to think of? You sure this was Orochimaru and not someone else?" From what he heard from Naruto, the boy didn't even priorly know who the man Orochimaru was, only knowing he was simply a "snake man".

"Oh yeah, it was him. Despite everything, I'm not as stupid and weak as I seem." Anko scoffed at this. Naruto ignored the mature older woman. "I did my history and this guy was Orochimaru. He even smelled like a snake."

Orochimaru's vile scent was too noticeable for someone to not notice. The very air around him stunk with evil. Sarutobi couldn't help but believe the boy. He would never truly believe Naruto could lie. He, unlike what Anko thought, knew Naruto knew the path to Hokage was not a path that had shortcuts, and knowing about the demon inside him dwelling in its cage as Naruto breathed air, the boy's life was going to always be of hardship and toil. Naruto had no reason to lie, and even if he did, what would he accomplish with it? Nothing. Would he ever use these reasons to lie with? No. Naruto was a pure soul as he seen them.

"I believe you, Naruto." Sarutobi said, as he sat back down again at his desk.

"Seriously, Hokage-sama?" Anko looked at his, not hiding her shock and frustration at him.

"Yes I do, Anko-chan." The elder man nodded, setting down his pipe. "Despite what you think of him, he isn't a liar. A headstrong boy, but not a liar." He smiled. "He is much in this now, as Team 7, you and even my other students."

"Yes Hokage-sama..." Anko nodded, staring at Naruto with a glance of wonder and confusion for the boy. Was her evaluation of the Kyuubi boy wrong?

"So then, my boy, did Team 7 get out of Orochimaru's attack after you aided them?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing they ran as soon as I launched a kunai with an exploding tag at that snake man's neck."

Shaking at his head at the recklessness Naruto still head, the man was still very proud at Naruto. His Blood Seal Clone Technique really did come in handy. "Well then, my boy, besides telling us of what happened with Orochimaru, is there anything you like to say more?"

"Naw, I said what I needed to say, old man." Naruto shook his head. "But I do think Orochimaru will strike again, so... well, I guess I have something to say." A hesitation started in his tone. _'This is where he actually believes me or not.' _A risk – ninjas always took risks.

"Yes?"

"Well, during my battle with Orochimaru, I got to tag him with my seal." Naruto finally said.

"'Tag him with my seal'?" Anko parroted. "Whatchu mean, boy?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, please do explain." Sarutobi folded his hands in front of him at his desk. "I do not follow you."

Naruto inhaled and exhaled. _'Here goes nothing.' _"Okay, you know my work with seals and stuff, right?" The old man nodded patiently. 'Well, I been working on a sound seal for a while. Like I can pick up sounds and stuff with it. I can put it on anything, and I can get sounds from and around the object in my 'receiver' seal." Naruto showed the Hokage and the snake woman a paper seal, with the glowing blue character of the kanji letter "**聴**" ("**Listen**"). "Right now, all I been getting is a few breathing here and there from the man and every time I wanna hear something, I apply chakra and it glows blue. It's like my tape recorder without the recorder."

Anko's eyes widened exponentially. "No way!" How could he... this boy was not the same boy in the beginning of the exams!

The Hokage himself was dumbfounded. _'How... could a thirteen year old boy construct such a seal, even if it isn't that complicated to do? At his level? He must be operating at a higher level than genin! This is stupendous!' _However, he smiled. _'That Naruto – never ceases to amaze me. He's a genius in his own right.' _And it was hard not to believe Naruto. He knew it was no trick and his senses reminded perfectly calm, sensing no lie out this boy. But it also meant Naruto did know more than what he let on. He couldn't had just simply tagged him because he didn't trust the man, could he? Or did he really brush up on his history and knew Orochimaru was an enemy of the whole Land Of Fire? "Naruto, why did you tag Orochimaru?"

A nervous look began on his face. "I didn't trust him. He was lurking around, attacked Sasuke-teme's team and then ran away after our 'fight'. I thought it was a right decision at the moment. What if he wanted to attack Konoha? I had to take the chance."

A pause was in Sarutobi's face, but over the course of an minute, he seemed to nod at Naruto's words. "You are correct. Yes, you're correct – we should take any precaution necessary against Orochimaru..." The man took time to take a puff from his pipe. "It was simply incredibly lucky that you stumble onto Orochimaru, saving Team 7 and possibly even the village." Naruto grinned, a blush staining his cheeks. The old man smiled a little. _'Still a boy under all of that. Still a shy boy reacting to a geninue small amount of praise._

"I believe so too, Naruto-kun. I do too." The man nodded. "Alright, since you are a clone, return back to your master. Has your team made it to the tower yet?"

Naruto's clone grinned. "Of course! We're a pretty kick ass team!"

"Yes, well, return back to him. I will speak to him later soon."

"Alright, old man! See ya later. And you too, snake woman!" And with flashing his last grin, the blood clone teleported out of the Hokage's office with a Body Flicker.

Anko grunted out, "The little bastard knows Body Flicker too? How interesting."

"Indeed. He truly is full of surprises." The man folded his hands again, holding back a smile. "But I would refrain from calling him a 'little bastard', Anko." The man's tone was even and calm but it did not hide the warning inside of it.

Anko huffed to herself, but behaved obediently. "So, you know he wasn't being exactly truly, you know? He seems to know more than Orochimaru than he let on. And I don't believe that shit about him beating Orochimaru at all."

"He never did say he beat him, Anko. He acknowledged that Orochimaru could have killed him a few times in the battle between them but didn't because he wasn't after him. It sounds like him – too arrogant for his own good." The man nodded to himself, lighting up his pipe again. "Orochimaru probably wanted to see his skills. And as for knowing more about Orochimaru than he told us, I doubt he knows anymore things that could be usable knowledge or knowledge you and I know don't know already."

"It had to be more than luck that he caught Orochimaru and more than not trusting him enough to tag him with a sound seal." Anko stood unconvinced like her Hokage. It was a shame she couldn't interrogate the lucky punk and get Ibiki and Inoichi to poke around his head for that information that he had of Orochimaru. Maybe she could "persuade" him to tell her in her own time with the boy.

"Despite what you believe, I am not so keen with the idea of torturing a child until he says something that you want him to say." Anko winced. The Hokage's eyes had annoyance blooming inside them. She has never felt the brunt of the kind old man's ire but knowing how people of all lands revered him as "The God Of Shinobi", she was not willing to find out what it took to release that anger. The brat seemed like someone important to him, enough to get mad at her attempts to interrogate him.

Suddenly the old man sighed. "I know you are frustrated Orochimaru got away from you again

"And didn't you say he was a clone? How could that be? I know the little bas-" She winced at the Hokage's reddening eyes. "-The little brat can make shadow clones, but shadow clones only last a few blows before dispelling. How the hell could he last?"

"Yes, you know only that Naruto-kun can make shadow clones but he has succeeded in places normal genin would not. His clone was completely corporeal. It can take as many blows before 'dying' like a regular human." The man nodded, understanding Anko's amazed eyes. "Truly the work of fuuinjutsu and ninjtusu at a high level."

"What... what the fuck?" Anko did not bother excusing her foul language in front of the Hokage and the Hokage didn't seem to mind too much. "He's a genin! He shouldn't be able to do that!"

The Hokage agreed a few minutes ago, until Naruto showed them why thinking he was an ordinary genin was foolish. "Naruto is a surprise fellow. Chakra, imagination and sheer will to do better in many ways pushes the boy in ways I could not see at first." The man was truly surprise when he had dubbed an S-rank on Naruto's first created technique besides that heartbeat sensor technique that Kurenai-chan had told him about. "This is unsurprising of him. For him to stumble on Orochimaru gives the boy the power of luck on his side as well."

"Luck indeed – how the hell he sneak up on Orochimaru?" Anko shook her head in shock.

The man chuckled. "The boy isn't as secretive of his techniques as much as he likes to think. I heard him say he suppressed his chakra, leading me to believe he also can suppress his chakra. Not even Orochimaru could have seen him if he was busy trying to fight Sasuke and his teammates. And throwing a kunai with an exploding tag on it does not take chakra but only skill."

It was hard to believe a genin could do all of that? And sealing techniques fused with shadow clones? Did the boy really have that power? Was he hiding it that well? He couldn't even dodge her kunai before! Or could he?

So many thoughts plagued her head. She could definitely need some liquor. "Hokage-sama, permission to leave sir?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Yes, Anko-chan. You are dismissed. The exams, after the teams make it in two more days will be on a three-day hiatus – plenty of time to soak in information and rest. I will contact you soon."

"Yes, sir!" Anko saluted and left with a single **Konoha Shunshin (Leaf Body Flicker)**. The 'Professor' chuckled the woman before nodding to a darker shadow at the other side of his room.

"You can come out now."

Out the shadows walked out a tall man with white crazy-long haired man, with green and red garbs on. The red lines on his face were evident and identified as one of the infamous sannin, Jiraiya, the toad sage.

"Did you get all of that, Jiraya?" Sarutobi said to the man in front of him.

"Yeah, I did." The man scratched his head. "Still, it's not everyday you hear the feats of a single genin like that."

"Indeed Naruto-kun has come a long way." Sarutobi's face then became teasing. "You missed out on a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, well, hey, I'm here now." Jiraiya grinned. The grin then straightened out to a frown. "Right on time, I see."

"Hmm." The old man hummed.

"If the kid is right about Orochimaru and what you told me about Kakashi's report, then we really got a dilemma at hand. No doubt the snake is gonna attack the village."

"Yes, but of what time, we will not know." Sarutobi shook his head.

"Perhaps not. But this business with the brat definitely got me interested."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking about maybe stepping in, teaching him a few things one of these days – but it seems he's making his own way already." Jiraiya smiled a little. "Still a little shocking he knows fuuinjutsu – at that level, no doubt."

"He is an Uzumaki." Sarutobi said in an almost shrugging-manner. "Their blood alone entails an affinity of knowledge seals and sealing techniques."

"He is, and they do have an affinity for such, but a genin level Uzumaki isn't suppose to be able to do things like that. There is a difference between seeing the seals and _knowing _how the seals work." Jiraiya frowned again. "And I find it hard to believe he lasted with an unknown enemy like Orochimaru – even with the man playing around with him. You gotta forgive me for being doubtful at the brat."

"I know, Jiraiya, but you haven't seen Naruto's will and tenacity to do amazing things. Already he has created a technique outside the clone technique you saw earlier, and already know some wind techniques." The old man smiled wistfully. "It's not common of a genin knowing these techniques, but it isn't completely unheard of."

The man whistles, "Wow, really? But then again, that's scary as well."

"You believe he will become an Itachi, do you not?" The old man sighed. "Kakashi was well gifted at his own age, making chunnin at the age of six. Plus," The old man smirked. "I remember three genin of mines becoming excellent ninjas way before even become jounin."

Jiraiya frowned. "Yes, but they and we had what Naruto lacks-"

"Teachers? Instruction? _Family_?" Jiraiya winced at Sarutobi's tone as it became hotter and hotter with each word he uttered. "Naruto may lacked that, but his drive to become better, and his great devotion to the Will Of Fire is something even all five of you lacked." Two barbs: first at the Yondaime Hokage and then at his former students, nice. "His father was a young genius as well, creating and teaching you the Rasengan, creating seals, creating the fastest technique to date – and you are still surprised at Naruto? Of all the things I believe in, Naruto would never become what Itachi and Orochimaru became like. Never, because the Will Of Fire burns greatly in him."

Not knowing what to exactly say, Jiraiya settled for a question. "How much did I miss out on?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "A great deal, Jiraiya. A great deal."

* * *

><p>Naruto never loved sleeping in a bed so much. They got the scroll, they got back to the tower and he threw himself on the bed they provided for their team. Temari and her brothers were lurking around in another room far from theirs, as Hinata and Shino both opted to stay far away from the deranged red haired shinobi as possible.<p>

Yeah, it did suck knowing one of your best friends was one of those baddies who killed with no remorse – at least at this stage of life. He fought every urge to go up to their room, and go talk to them again.

Kankuro was like the silly, asshole big brother that liked to tease you every time you walked in the room. The time he spent in Sunagakure before and after Konohagakure was destroyed had helped their bonds a lot. Kankuro was a pretty chill person. Sure, he never knew why he liked to put on make up and play with dolls – he teased his "big brother" all the time because of that time he caught him putting _lipstick_on – but Kankuro was awesome to hang out with.

Gaara was the model best friend. He didn't talk up a storm like Kankuro did, but when he did, it was always good. Kankuro had a livelier sense of humor, and Gaara's was as dry as his sand, but dry humor took wit and time to think about. Gaara always made him think. He was the perfect friend and brother, better than what Sasuke was. If he could have, he would have Gaara there with him, to the end. He was somewhat regretting not telling him to help him work on his space-time ninjutsu, but he didn't want Gaara to be dragged down with him to hell if it didn't work.

And Temari was...

He knew he would feel weird and fuzzy next time they met. The day when they first "officially" met. When Konohamaru was being an ass and started trouble with Kankuro, and she would be there, telling him to put him down. He fought ever urge to do what he wanted to do the night before she died in his arms.

But what could he do now that she and I were from different places? Start over? It hurt seeing her... not being able to do what he wanted to do but then again, he got over her after three years she died. Maybe.. he didn't. So what though? He couldn't make that back up, not even when the nights he was working hard to re-change history he thought of her. Maybe they could start over...

Maybe.

But not now. Not like this. They would have to start from scratch and be friends first.

He looked to the left of him at a sleeping Hinata Hyuuga. Shino had decided to let her sleep in a bed next to Naruto, the bug boy eyes shining with some amusement in knowledge that Naruto felt uncomfortable with Hinata right there next to him... well by him anyway. Naruto may have let it known to Shino that he knew of Hinata's feelings for him and he may have also told him he didn't know what to feel. The past Hinata was a shy girl but sweet who had a secret ire in her, a strength that appealed to him when it came out. He loved her fierce determination when it come to protect someone she loved. He loved her loving nature and her gently disposition when it came to everybody but a part of him didn't know what kind of love could he return to her. It had been easy ignoring her love confession around when she said it to him when he was fighting Nagato/Pein and it was easier ignoring her afterwards. There was a lot still going on, and he barely got to even sit down in front of her to say something back. Not like he could.

..Not like he could have. Now? The feeling still were mixed. Some part of him could see himself with her. She would treat him like she worshiped him but that was it – he didn't want to be worshiped. The other part of him seen her as a sister – a hot one at that. He didn't _exactly mind having sex with her though_– that was different but he knew that wasn't something she deserved and he would never treat someone as precious as her as she was some cheap "fuck and go" kinda girl. He didn't even know what happened to her the day he left Sunagakure to run away and save his own skin from Madara's wrath.

Great... he was still wrapped in his memories. BAH, he didn't need this shit!

Shino was asleep even, and he was the most wariest of the them all when it came to sleeping in a bed. He thought it was some damn trap or some shit. Now, he was the last one up, listening to his teammate's breathing.

Grunting a little, he sighed, laying his head on the soft pillow under him. Two more days were left until the exams's second part enough. And they could not leave. He groaned. Two of the most boring-est days of his life!

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Long ass chapter! Goddamn!<p>

"Alastor" is the Greek word for "Avenger" – perfect for the theme I was going here. Yep. Naruto's "Her" is Temari! Oh em gee! This means NaruTema action! Um, not exactly. It could be NaruHina too. Or another pairing altogether. I think I pretty much did good with Naruto's likes for females there.

He likes fierce, strong-willed girls – which is why he liked Sakura.

He likes smart, witty girls who knows a good joke – which is why he liked Sakura.

He likes kind, caring girls with a good head on their shoulders – which is why he could see see himself with Hinata.

Temari has all those qualities – strong-willed, smart and very caring, whenever she can be. Thus, we have a pre-NaruTema pairing! Hahaha. Yes. It was either her or Samui I was gonna do, but I realized Samui and Naruto's interaction is very small at best, and they have almost nothing in common. Temari and Naruto are alike. Blond, brass, loud, fiercely loyal to their village and people, and have a kind, caring side to them. Plus both are keen strategists and great wind release users too – that helps. Hahaha.

In other news, I'm digging the Kiba-Sasuke friendship and the SakuKiba pairing idea a lot. This isn't a romantic story but it still has the subplot. Maybe in the next book of this – yes, I'm planning ahead – will have more romance in it, even if it is a small piece.

I fused a lot of old ideas, and brought them here to the fic. I had one fic where Sarutobi disliked Minato's plans to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto and brought them here. I feel I got Anko's character down to a T. She's loud, brass, loyal to the Third Hokage due to his kindness to her that he has shown and has a foul mouth coupled with her fouler blood lust. Her and Jiraiya asking questions seemed even more perfect in this situation. Sarutobi seems a little too trusting of Naruto? I guess. Eh. It was still good to me. He's gotta trust Naruto, dammit! Naruto's not gonna belong as an ANBU but I'm glad I went back, wrote more about a worry in Jiraiya's mind about Naruto becoming an Itachi, because I'm sure Jiraiya doesn't know about the true story behind Itachi anyway, only knowing from personal experience to know a genius go rogue, i.e. OROCHIMARU.

And fuuinjutsu will be one of Naruto's greatest skills in his arsenal. Sealing techniques will be a component to his fighting style. More ideas, more ideas for him!

The next chapter is done with, and so I move to chapter 18 now as I write this. Hope you guys are so far liking the Chunnin Exams – wrote my damn hardest on this.

**Techniques List!**

Sealing Technique: Transformation (Fuuinjutsu: Henge) – Using this technique, the user can completely transform into anything they please, for the price of chakra. This sealing technique can make the user's appearance completely solid. No one can tell this transformation by the naked eye. To do this, the user must draw the kanji "**支** " ("**substain**") on a paper seal. Putting the paper seal on any surface or any item, and then applying chakra, the user can transform that item into anything. The user can use it on themselves or on other people. Naruto can use this with his clones, to create a permanent transformation, so as long as his clones has chakra to keep the transformation up. The transformation does not break at any time even when the user takes damage, like the normal Transformation Technique usually does, making it very similar to Tsunade's version of the Transformation Technique. There are ways to see through this technique however.

One: The user's scent cannot be hidden away or changed even with the the seal, making it easy to see through the technique if the enemy is familiar with the user's scent. Two: The Byakugan can see through the Transformation Technique, therefore can see through this technique.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Depends (on the transformation's size and shape) (Spends more chakra transforming into something else)<br>Chakra Control: Average  
>Technique Class: Supplementary<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu  
>Range: None<br>Hand Seals: None  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Fire Release: Flame Shower (Katon: Hijouro) – The user shoots out a barrage of fiery needle-shaped projectiles to attack the opponent in their mouth, kneading their chakra into thin needle shapes. The only physical weakness of the technique is the attack travels in a straight line, best for when an opponent is immobilized first.

Rank: B-rank  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Chakra Control: High  
>Technique Class: Offensive<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
>Range: Short to mid-range<br>Hand Seals: Boar, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Tiger  
>Users: Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake<p>

Sound Seal (Oto Fuuin) – The user can 'tag' a surface, item or person with a paper tag and any sound is picked up from the person. This means, the seal can act like a tape recorder and listen to voices around the tagged target as well. First, the user applies chakra to the seal so the seal can dissolve into anything. An example of this is the user can put the seal on their own hand. Then, applying more chakra and they can tag anything they want. To listen, the user receive the sounds in a "receive seal", which is simply a paper seal with the kanji "**聴**" ("**Listen**"). More chakra is needed to activate the seal. Slowly chakra is drained from the user with the amount of time spent with the seal activated.

Rank: C-rank  
>Chakra Usage: Depends<br>Chakra Control: None  
>Technique Class: Supplementary<br>Type/Classification: Fuuinjutsu  
>Range: None<br>Hand Seals: None  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet (Fuuton: Shinkuudan) – Shooting out a huge spear shaped projectile made purely of wind, the user can attack the opponent with a concussive and cutting bullet. The bullet can have a vacuum effect, drawing in more winds during its time in its existence. This means it can gain more strength before it comes to the enemy.

Rank: B  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Chakra Control: Average  
>Technique Class: Offensive<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
>Range: Short to mid-range<br>Hand Seals: Dog, Bird, Dragon, Snake, Dragon  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Cobra Strike (Kobura Sutoraiki) – Orochimaru slams an incredibly fast palm strike into the enemy, increasing its strength and speed with his own chakra. The more chakra, the stronger the hit.

Rank: C  
>Chakra Usage: Depends<br>Chakra Control: Average  
>Technique Class: Offensive<br>Type/Classification: Taijutsu  
>Range: Short-range<br>Hand Seals: None  
>Users: Orochimaru<p>

Hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Blood, Chakra and Pride, Part 1

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: Still thinking of a real one. In the meanwhile, _Naruto _still isn't mines. Hehehe, enjoy this long chappie, y'all!

* * *

><p>Finally the wait was over.<p>

Here came the third part of the exams, and Naruto was ever so more excited. With the blood that came of loving fighting and brawling, from that natural aggressiveness where he inherited from his dear former tenant before the good fox "checked out".

Good – all of the Rookie Nine were there. Sasuke and his team didn't look worse for wear, even when they were one of the last teams to get here in the three-day limit. Temari and her team had already gotten here first. Shika was here with his team, Lee's team and so was that annoying Oto team, with their "jounin". After knowing Orochimaru's aura, the disguised man stood boldly in the arena room despite there were four Konoha jounin and the Hokage ready to kick his ass if he stepped out of line, and Kabuto-teme, that little shitty Oto team, Baki-san and his team couldn't do anything really to help. He hoped Orochimaru wasn't that cocky to do that – he really didn't want Baki and his desert friends to get killed today. Kin would have been a person on the list to not die but frankly because she was cute. Anything else was nothing to save her.

The Hokage was here, and he spared him a small but noticeable glance before turning to the whole crowd. The glance was only noticed by him and Anko, nobody else, he hoped. And even if it was noticed from everybody else, why would he care? Far as Orochimaru knew, old man Sarutobi was ignorant of his plans for destroying the village.

The Hokage looked well, and smiled. They didn't talk too much in the last few days yet, besides a passing in the hallway and a "congrats" for passing the second part of the exams. The congrats wasn't exactly empty, but it left enough space to be filled in for him. Perhaps this was a "Thanks for the info, Naruto-kun" that was not said that was in the lines of that brief "congrats".

In any case, the next part was about to begin.

"Here starts the third part of Chunnin Exams." Sarutobi said, answering Sakura when she asked what they were doing in this arena. "All of you will be fighting. This will be label 'part one' of the third part of the exams – a preliminary round, if your will. The rules are simple: Defeat your opponent at all cost, use any fighting technique and if you can, avoid the killing of an opponent. The examiner will jump in at any time to call the match as he deems fair and can prevent any killing being done but if he chooses not to, then that is fair as well."

A few people stiffed at the word "killing" being thrown around by Sarutobi. On one face of a certain redhead, a ghost of a smile was there. Sensing the awkward air, the old Hokage coughed and cleared his throat. "Now, I don't approve of killing your opponent but unfortunately, that's something that is sometimes unavoidable in a ninja's career."

_'Something I'll try to avoid for now.' _Naruto thought, while nodding at the old man's words.

"At this point, if you don't think you can continue on, please raise your hands and you can leave." Sarutobi saw a hand immediately jet up. "Alright, Mr…"

"Kabuto Yakushi, Hokage-sama." The white-haired boy bowed. "Thanks."

Kiba frowned. "You know, with the way you admitted before with "

Kabuto smiled at Kiba. It seemed sad but it held a hidden agenda. Kabuto always had a "hidden agenda". "Kiba-kun, I'm too weak at the moment. The attack my team fended off just a few hours ago in the forest has made me too weak to continue on. I'm sorry, maybe next year I'll pass."

Kiba shrugged, "Good luck to you then."

Naruto frowned and growled to himself as he held back a glare. _'Once a snake, always a snake. I was hoping he stayed so I could have seen someone kick his ass or get the chance myself to crack at him.'_

Sarutobi nodded to Kabuto. If he knew something was up with the boy who still had a good amount of chakra, and no relative damage on him. "Very well, Kabuto-san, you are permitted to leave. You cannot stay to see the fights however. Be well, and you always have another chance at the Exams six months from here." He then turned away from the boy who walked away. Sarutobi had to catch the small backward glance of Orochimaru as he watched his apprentice walk away. "Anybody else?"

Shikamaru really wanted to raise his hand but the troublesome Ino made him put his hand down. So damn troublesome, that woman. He sighed in defeat – Ino and his mom were sure scary.

Sarutobi smiled when he realized all the teams from his village was present, making him more proud. "You all have heart, and I welcome you to the third part of the Exams, which will be the last part of it. This part is a tournament-style Finally, the Finals, in where two ninjas will fight for the title of 'winner' but do not think that if you lose and you will not become a Chunnin; if you make it further in the tournament, you will have more of a chance to become Chunnin. This is more of an evaluation of your skills. It will base on how fast you can end the match, your tactics, and your endurance. It will also base on how you listen to the rules and follow them. I bid you good well and the supervisor of this round will be Hayate Gekkou."

A cough rang through and a sickly-looking man walks through. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." He had a short coughing fit. "Greetings, I am Hayate Gekkou and I will be the official examiner of this part of the exams. This is going to be the basics of the preliminaries. One: Two people will fight at a time and their names should show up on that monitor there." Hayate raised his hand to show the black screen on the marble wall. "This should reduce the people who are present in the exams. Two: Each match will end in any condition said. These conditions are: knockout, a draw, disqualification or double disqualification. The way one can be disqualified if one forfeits or gains help from another ninja in battle but that does not include summons and/or animals." Kiba Inuzuka sighed in relief. "Other than that, there are no basics and anything goes. As Hokage-sama stated, I will jump in any time I see fit to do so. If you all understand that…" He paused to let out another cough. "…Then we begin."

Hayate motioned the everybody up to the balcony above the fighting arena. Naruto grunted. _'Aw, man. I remember now there wasn't any seats here. Call me lazy, but shit, I wanna sit down.'_

_'This exam… I hope I'm strong enough though. I get to prove to everyone that I'm stronger now.' _Sakura said as she stood next to Kiba and Sasuke. _'To Kiba, to Sasuke, to everyone!'_

Sasuke grunted, a determined looked on his face bloomed. '_This isn't an exam for me to raise my rank, it's a place where I can evaluate my skills and see if I'm strong enough to kill… Itachi.' _He clenched his hands at that name. _'If I can't defeat any of these losers, I know I can't defeat Itachi then. Gaara, Rock Lee, that Hyuuga, Neji; I'm looking forward to test myself against them… even you, Kiba.' _He looked at the smirking Kiba, as he argued with Sakura about some silly topic. _'You have been changing in the last few days… that snake man, and then that Amegakure team attacking us… it's been telling me constantly that you have grown stronger, but if we are to fight, I'm not gonna let our comradeship come between us. I will, defeat you.'_

Team 7 looked on as Hayate declared the first two on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 17, And There Will Be Blood, Chakra, and Pride Spilled, Part 1  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Match – Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock Lee<strong>_

As the yellow lights on the monitor came up, flashing him and his opponent's eyes, Kiba gulped a lot. "I'm fighting Lee? Ah... shit."

"What's the matter, Mutt-kun? Afraid?" Sakura smirked.

Kiba laughed nervously, "Well, kinda. We seen Lee fight and yeah... he can kick our asses all down the street without a care in the world."

Sakura nodded, "So I guess you're gonna have to fight to your best huh?"

"I suppose." Kiba sighed.

Sakura frowned. Inwardly, she did not like this side of Kiba Inuzuka. He was usually fiery, ready to fight, but now he was just worried over failing against Lee. Did that bout in the forest with that man really do more than physical damage? "Listen, Kiba, even if you do lose here, so what?"

"So what?" Kiba was still surprised she didn't call him "Mutt-kun". "If I lose-"

"There's always a next time right? If you first don't succeed, try again, right?" She smiled gently, even going so far to rub his back. She was hesitant at first, but no need to be afraid of showing you care, right?

Kiba stiffed a little, but slowly relaxed as she rubbed his back. Strangely, hearing Sakura say that really did help him feel better. "Yeah, ya right. There is a next time – even if I get my ass kicked by Lee."

Sakura giggled a little. "It's not the healthiest attitude, but it'll do." She grinned then. "Now, go get 'em, Mutt-kun."

Kiba mockingly sighed, and rolled his eyes in mock-anguish, not hiding the mirth in them. "There's my team support."

"Stop making kissy-kiss faces with Sakura and go down and get your ass kicked already, mutt." Sasuke folded his arms and scoffed.

_Is it me or this lighting makes Sakura's face look like she's blushing?, _Kiba pondered to himself, but he couldn't stop the angry rebuttal directed towards Sasuke. "Shut the hell up, bastard! I'm gonna kick Lee's ass, so bad he'll feel it for weeks! Best believe that!"

"That's very unlikely." The black haired boy scoffed again. However, a small smile came onto his face. "...Good luck."

"Thanks." Kiba grinned. An understanding was growing in the boys. "Time to rock."

Sasuke nodded, and watched Kiba walk down to the arena.

Tenten nodded to Lee on her side of the platform. "Don't overdo it, idiot. I rather not Kiba's cute-self get messed up too bad."

"Yosh! I can't hold back my excitement!" Lee smiled brightly to his teammate. "Kiba-kun! Prepare yourself for Konoha's Sublime Green Beast Of Gales, Rock Lee!"

Tenten sighed, shaking her head. "He's gonna overdo it, isn't he, Neji?"

Neji nodded. "Indeed he is."

The exuberant Lee and the fired up Kiba had made their ways to the arena and in front of Hayate. The man hacked up a cough before covering his mouth and putting his left hand in front of him. "Match 1: Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock Lee. Are both competitors ready to fight?" Rock Lee bobbed his head rapidly while Kiba's nodding almost looked like he was shaking his head "No".

Hayate grunted. "Alright, begin!" He hopped out the boys ways.

Kiba stared down at Lee, as Lee slipped in his Strong Fist fighting style. Akamaru had jumped out his jacket and decided to be at his side. He gritted his teeth. Knowing how Lee easily kicked Sasuke's teeth in the week that they trained together, even before the rest of his team came, and Kiba was still a close second to that bastard Sasuke, he knew this was gonna be a hard battle. He did also have speed at his advantage, and Akamaru could help. "Alright Lee, show me what you got!" Kiba said, slipping into his own fighting stance. "**Shikyaku no Jutsu!**"

Lee grinned, "Yes, Kiba-kun! Fight your strongest for I will as well!"

Kiba growled out, that familiar blood lust running through him. He tried his best to block out his "animal" side as much he can from taking Lee's life. Not like he wanted to. He always felt like this when he went into this fighting style. Kiba wasted no time thinking, as he sped to Lee. Not the smartest idea, but definitely not the dumbest. He slammed an elbow into Lee, being pleased that he could get in the boy's defenses. From prior knowledge – thanks to Gai-sensei loudly proclaiming it – he knew that Lee could not use ninjutsu at all, so that meant Lee could not fight at long-range at all, besides the usual projectile throwing.

He was just glad this technique made him a helluva fast.

Lee recovered from the elbow strike, flipping back to feet. He still grinned largely. Kiba growled out, and ran towards Lee as fast he could muster. He grunted lowly when he saw Lee dodge his strike like slow-motion. Quickly rising a hand to block Lee's bone-crushing fist, he sighed to himself knowing the boy didn't get a crack at him. Kiba turned on his heel, and tried clawing at Lee's face. The boy dodged the strikes barely before shocking Kiba's stomach muscles with a kick. Kiba crumpled to the pain, as Lee took the time to come back, and jump in the air.

Kiba knew what was coming but couldn't dodge in enough time. "**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)!**" Lee shouted out, as he kicked at Kiba's head with a high kick. The attack slammed into Kiba's jaw, as he howled in the air. Lee did not stop his onslaught there, as he went for a successful session of kicks and aerial strikes.

Kiba collapsed in a heap of sweat and blood on the floor, gasping for air and out of pain. Lee went back down to the floor, grinning apologetically at Kiba. "Sorry, Kiba-kun but you must come at your best to beat me."

"Come at... my best, huh?" Kiba coughed, hacking up a good amount of blood in a ball. "Well, let's see you come at me now. Akamaru, let's go!"

The dog barked and quickly jumped on his back. Kiba growled out, "**Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Human Clone)!**" Off his back, Akamaru was now an equally murderous looking Kiba.

Lee looked astonished, "Oh wow! What an excellent technique!"

Kiba grinned dangerously. "Thanks. I suppose you earn this. You proven to me anyway that my speed is definitely not gonna help me with this battle, so me and Akamaru are going all out!"

"Splendid! I am honored I get you at your best, Kiba-kun!" Lee again put one arm behind his back and an open fist in front of him.

"You won't feel 'honored' after this!" Kiba ran on his two feet again, slipping his hands into his pouch.

Two purple orbs stood brandishing in his hands. Tenten blinked, "Are those smoke bombs?"

"I see. He's going to outflank Lee in the smoke with his 'clone', so to speak of." Neji Hyuuga nodded at his teammate. "Interesting."

Lee looked at the orbs and, like Neji, he knew of Kiba's plan. Quickly, he jumped from the smoke's radius, by jumping back onto the railing of the balcony in front of them. Jumping back to the battle, Lee tried slamming a kick into one of the Kibas. The one Lee aimed at quickly moved at the way, spinning in the air and tried striking at the boy with a claw. Lee rolled at the way, and jumped back.

Kiba grinned, "Gotchu." Quickly making hand seals, the boy shouted out, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**"

Out his mouth, a compressed orb of fire was shout out to Lee. Lee gasped and moved as fast he could to avoid the ball's destructive pathway. The ball made its way to a nearby wall, making a serious dent in it. Lee grinned excitedly. "Excellent, Kiba-kun! You know I cannot fight at long range, so you make the ball! Excellent work indeed!"

"Leave to him to tell Kiba his weakness." Tenten sighed while folding her arms. "Lee never shuts his mouth sometimes."

Neji shook his head as well. Lee sure was a silly one.

"Interesting, Kakashi. Seems like you stepped up and trained your students." Kurenai grinned over at the man.

"Of course, what do you take me as, Kurenai-chan?" Kakashi grinned.

"A lazy-ass." Asuma deadpanned.

"Good guess, Asuma. But when it comes to train, I train them until they cannot move anymore." Kakashi grinned at the man. "They know their elements already, and I worked with them for a good one and a half months on their elements. Kiba's got fire as well does Sakura. Sasuke's got lightning."

"Whoa, they know nature transformation already early in their life? You definitely have been training them." Asuma grinned. "Well then, looks like this match-up definitely got more interesting."

"Ah, yes, Kakashi! You have definitely trained your youthful student! But my student will prevail!" Gai grinned at the gray haired man.

Rather than ignoring the man, Kakashi grinned out to Gai, "We'll see about that now, shall we?"

"Wow, Kiba has definitely been training." Naruto grinned. He turned to Sakura. "You guys know nature transformation, don't you?"

"That we do." Sakura grinned. "Looks like Mutt-kun got this. Lee needs to get in close in order to fight him. If Mutt-kun keeps away, he's got this."

"'Mutt-kun', huh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned in a teasing tone. "So familiar with Kiba now, eh?"

Sakura had a small blush on her face, but she did not back down. "Hmph, jealous, Naruto?"

"Not at all." Naruto smiled back, not minding the glances from Hinata. He knew Kiba was a great fighter, especially at taijutsu, but Lee was a greater fighter. He knew where to strike to make it hurt even more. _'Besides, Kiba's got to worry about Lee's 'speed boost'._' The blond haired boy looked at the boy in green. _'Once Lee drops those weights, Kiba's gonna have a harder time defeating him.'_

_'Damn, that fireball still took a lot out of me. At least a good half of my chakra is gone.' _Kiba grunted. How could Sasuke ever do these balls without a worry? And the bastard's balls – that didn't sound right, so thank god he didn't say that out loud – were still bigger than The guy must had some large amount of chakra. Then again, he used two ninjutsu techniques before the Great Fireball Technique. That could explain why he felt so drained. Eh, no time for thinking. Lee still probably could kick their asses.

Kiba and Akamaru rushed through the arena to the Lee who was still cooing over Kiba's fireball. "Pay attention, and stop smiling at my fireball's crater!" Kiba scolded the boy, as he came to strike him down with a clawed fist.

Lee grabbed his fist, and Akamaru, and with amazing upper body strength, he threw both of them in the air. Kiba gasped, and watched hazily as Lee went for the kill and smashed a kick to his partner, and launched a kunai to the real Kiba. Kiba moved in the air, dodging the kunai blade in its entirety. Kiba knew Akamaru was down for now, and let the pup catch his breath, before he threw him back into the fire.

Lee grinned out again, ready to go when Kiba was.

Kiba growled, and quickly threw Akamaru something out of his hand.

Team 10's Ino quickly noticed it. "Hm? What's that thing that Kiba threw at his dog?"

"Looks like it's some type of pill..." Shikamaru was just as confused.

"It's a soldier pill." The last member of the team answered their questions. The two shifted their eyes to the rotund Akimichi. "They're special pills the military came with throughout the great shinobi world wars we had. They were designed to replenish a ninja's chakra, stamina and make you feel like you had three straight days of sleep."

"Oh wow!" Ino gasped out. "That sounds awesome."

Chouji nodded slowly. "There's a downside to all of this though – after the effect of the pills wear off after extended battling, the pills can result in high levels of fatigue and anxiety."

"That means overdosing on the pills is a no-no." Asuma nodded at his Akimichi student. "The knowledge of those pills definitely earned you some points, Chouji."

"It's those pills again." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the standing dog again, who looked again ready to fight.

_Sasuke Uchiha stood up all night, staring into space and thinking about what happened._

_And it was definitely not worth the trouble._

_He was tired. He wouldn't admit it to the refreshed Sakura or the damn mutt, but he was tired as hell. It was a wonder he was functioning as they jumped from tree to tree._

_Suddenly Kiba, who took the lead as they jumped through the trees, stopped. "Wait, Sasuke."_

_"Hm? What you want mutt?"_

_"Listen, not that it's any of my business and all that 'looking hard' shit is cool and all, but I know you're tired." Kiba bluntly said him._

_"Hmph. I'm not." Sasuke huffed, trying to brush off Kiba's attempts to rub it in my face._

_"Look, you look like shit right now, and we only got two days to get another scroll and head for the tower, so, let's get you some help."_

_"Whatever, mutt. I'm fine. I'm not gonna keel over before we reach the tower, if that's what you believe." Sasuke was ready to jump, but was anchored down by Kiba's hand at his wrist. Sasuke's glare was palpable. "I just said-" But nearly choke in surprise when Kiba stuffed something in his mouth._

_Like any person's general response, Sasuke quickly hacked it out, and spit it out in his hand. In his palm, sat a suspicious dark brown orb. "The hell is this?"_

_"It's a special pill that my family makes." Kiba grunted out. "It's a stimulant. They make you feel like you can fight for three days straight, doubling your chakra, and relieving you of any exhaustion. We need everybody at their best. I gave Sakura and you it, okay? Now shut up and swallow it."_

_Sasuke looked at his palm for one second contemplating this again, before shutting up and swallowing the pill. In a few seconds, he felt energy course through him more than he ever felt. He grunted, as Kiba let go of his wrist. Sasuke had to admit, he did feel like he could fight for three days straight, like he rested for three days as well._

_"...Thanks." Sasuke muttered. He did need the pill Kiba provided. He did before feel sluggish and tired as they moved, as much as he liked to hid it from the two, who he thought would bother him about it and asked if he wanted to sit down and rest. They couldn't afford it – they needed to really move. But now, he was energized and ready to go. Kiba did... deserve a "Thanks" for this._

_Kiba muttered also, as much awkward as he was. "Don't mention it... Like I said, I need everyone at their best, so that includes you too."_

_Sasuke nodded, and jumped at the next tree branch. He couldn't hide the small smile blooming on his face._

_Both boys not knowing how good the pills come in handy in the next hour against that pesky Amegakure team, Team Oboro._

Knowing the effects of the pills, he knew Akamaru would be even more dangerous than before. The dog jumped up, now brandishing a red fur instead of his white fur from before. Kiba swallowed a soldier pill himself, and with the Sharingan, Sasuke could see Kiba's chakra flare inside him, doubling after the pills.

"Alright, Akamaru, time to do it again!" Kiba let the pup jump onto his back and growled out, as the two performed Beast-Human Clone Technique again. Sasuke saw this technique in the forest before and prepared to see the attack again.

Instead however of two drills that he was expecting, Kiba's Akamaru jumped off his back and spun himself into a drill. Sasuke watched in interest and then shock as Kiba went for the tiger hand seal. Tiger hand seal signified a fire technique, so what was Kiba doing? Tiger, then horse, then rat, and tiger once again. Suddenly his answer was clear as Kiba literally lit Akamaru on fire as the drill came towards Lee. Shouting out, he yelled, "**Katon: Katsuuga (Fire Release: Fire Passing Fang)!**"

In an explosion as the drill man contact with Lee, Gai gasped out. "What... what was _that_?"

Kakashi grinned. "You better watch out for my 'youthful' student, Gai. He's got a lot of tricks up his sleeve."

Sakura gasped out, "Oh wow! How did he light Akamaru on fire like that without hurting himself? That's amazing!"

Sasuke grunted. _Kiba's fire attacks were getting more powerful,_Sasuke thought to himself with a small smirk. Looks like he to worry about something next time they sparred or even fought in this exams.

"Whoa!" Ino yelled out. "Kiba's insane! He's definitely gotten stronger. No doubt it's over."

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with his blond teammate. "And I'm betting the rest of Team 7 definitely did as well." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

Chouji grinned, "But we gotten stronger too."

Kiba smirked at his handy work. "That should be over then." He then gasped out as Lee crouched on top of the ram hand statue, looking like he barely had a scratch on him at all from Akamaru's attack. "How the hell did get up there?"

Gai smirked at Kakashi, "Looks like my Lee's still faster than Kiba, even by a little." Gai then yelled out at Lee. "Lee! You can take them off now!"

"Take what off now?" Kakashi asked.

"Wearable weights!" Gai grinned.

"You mean Lee been fighting with weights on all the time?" Sakura looked at the man. "Does he always wear weights?"

Tenten grinned, "Yep. You know what that means, right? He's been kicking your asses with them on all this time."

"No way." Sasuke muttered. "That's impossible."

"Way." Neji grunted out. "It's very possible."

"Weighs, huh?" Naruto grinned, not bothered at all like the rest of Team 7. "Lee's pretty much full of surprises, huh?"

"You haven't seen them yet." Gai grinned back at the young Naruto like a shark smelling blood in the water. "Take 'em off, Lee!"

"But Gai-sensei, you said I only can do so as a last resort and only when innocent lives are at stake." Lee said back to the man.

"I know I did, but you can do so now!" Gai gave the boy a thumb's up. "Fight with all your might, Lee!"

"Really? Really?" Lee shouted excitedly, and sat down on the statue's fingers. "Oh boy!" He then took off his leg warmers, revealing his weights on his ankles.

Lee grinned down at Kiba, and showed several weights on each of the two strips he had in each hand. "Ah, Kiba-kun, now I will remove my restraints now that I see what you can do! This battle is so excellent! Bravo, Kiba-kun! You are an excellent fighter!"

Kiba grunted, ignoring Lee's compliments. "Weights? He's been fighting with weights on all this time?" But he still was confident. _'Even if he did have weights on, how much of a boost in speed will it be now that he got them off?'_

Kakashi seemed to ask the same question. "What will taking off his weights do? He would pick up more speed, sure, but how much would it be to help him?"

"Oh, enough, I would say." Gai's smirk was still on his face.

Kankuro grunted out, standing in front of his team. "I think the weights are totally dumb. So what if he ditch them?"

"Yeah, even with all those weights off weighing him down, how is he gonna win?" Temari smirked. "Dropping a few pounds of weights – like serious, how is that going to help him win?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't judge too quick." Their sensei, Baki looked down at Kiba and back up at the strange green boy.

"..." Gaara didn't input anything from his opinion. Not that it mattered. He would get the blood from either one of these fighters in the next round. Nothing could beat his sand.

Gai smirked as he heard clamors of interest and doubt run throughout the arena. Everybody had no idea how good the boost would be. He would be definitely pleased when they realize how the boost would be.

He was even more pleased to hear the deafening slam when such weights slammed onto the ground shut everybody up.

"What the hell?" Sakura yelled out.

"How much weights did this guy have on his legs?" Sasuke looked astonished as the weights dropped down and crashed down with a loud 'BOOM'.

"Enough." Both teammates of Lee said to answer the Uchiha.

Kakashi shook his head, holding his hand over his mask. _'Gai, you are definitely a handful.'_

Temari and Kankuro gasped, Baki as well, while Gaara looked up in some interest, cocking his head at the loud sound.

Hayate, the examiner of this battle narrowed his eyes, but gasped when he no long saw Lee on the statue. Kiba gasped himself watching his dog go down so easily to a bone crushing roundhouse kick. Kiba barely could react when Lee flashed in front of him. Kiba rolled, but gasped in pain when a fist was struck towards his back, and another one at his stomach. Lee grabbed his shoulder and threw him over head. Blurring out of sight again, Lee kicked Kiba in the stomach with a powerful flying kick.

It took everything in Kiba to not get knocked out but he forgot to not yell.

Howling in pain as he fell to the floor next to his unconscious dog, he tried his best to get back up. Lee, like he just done the Body Flicker Technique, burned in his burning sight again. Grabbing the hem of his jacket, Lee slammed him to the ground again. He however did not let go of his jacket and sent a fist to the stomach of the dog boy. Coughing up several amounts of blood, Kiba fell to the floor yet again.

"Kiba! Get up!" Sakura yelled over at her side of the balcony.

"It's no use." Gai grinned. "Lee's too much for Kiba now. Much faster and much stronger. His help is down for the count and Kiba can use any more real techniques to keep Lee away/." Confidently, Gai yelled again, "Lee – finish this up! Even when I said you can take off your weights, you are not allowed to use '_that technique_', so beat Kiba another way."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Gai, "Wow, such sportsmanship you have, Gai."

"You know it's the truth, Kakashi." Gai smirked. "At least I'm not bragging. Besides, I'm trying to keep your student from serious injuries. If Lee got serious, no one could stop him. Finish it off Lee!" Gai yelled the last part at Lee.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee smiled apologetically at the downed Inuzuka. "Sorry, Kiba-kun. I will be quick and finish this."

"Such confidence in me." Kiba chocked up a smirk, while his eye being half-open and the other being completely closed in pain. "Fine, let's finish this." He stood, and watch himself be lifted in the air with a kick aimed at his jaw.

That was it, he knew Lee was behind him – with a technique that defeated him and Sasuke in their spars. "**Kage Buyou (Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf)**, right?" Kiba asked Lee, who flew behind him.

"Yes, Kiba-kun." Lee smiled once again, and then wrapped his hands around Kiba's lower stomach. With a heave, Kiba was thrown to the ground again with a powerful waist throw. Kiba fell face first to the ground, not having time to escape the fall's impact.

As soon as he watched Kiba dropped to the ground, he ran up to the unconscious boy and coughed, quickly calling it in Lee's favor. "Winner: Rock Lee!"

"Wow! What a match!" Naruto grinned, as Hinata and the silent Shino nodded rightfully. "I gotta give Kiba some props but Lee totally kicked ass there!"

"Indeed he did." Shino nodded. It would... be difficult ever fighting the monstrous Rock Lee should his match be next and he would win. Kiba was already a challenge last time he fought him, but Lee had been faster, stronger and better than the Inuzuka.

"Damn, really happy that Lee-san won, but I wanted Mutt-kun win." Sakura sighed. "That's definitely gonna hurt his pride."

"He'll get over it." Sasuke grunted. He also was somewhat disappointed in Kiba losing, but he did do good against Lee, however even he could admit that Lee was fighting on a whole knew level and it looked like the boy could still do more.

"He fought his hardest, Sakura-chan. That's good enough to earn some respect, even when going up against someone who was stronger and more experienced than him." Kakashi folded his arms. He was trying his best to block out Gai's happy slaps on the back of Rock Lee as the boy made his way back up to the balcony. Kiba did fight hard – no shame in that.

"So, is he gonna get promoted then?" Sakura pondered.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I don't think he will sadly. I'd hate to break it down to him after he wakes back up." He watched medical nins pick up the unconscious duo of Kiba and Akamaru and whisked them away to a clinic to treat their wounds. "But I suggest you both forget him for now, and prepare for your matches." He watched both of his students both turn their heads to the monitor as it flashed in yellow lights with names flashing up randomly.

The next match would be showing up.

One name stopped at "Ino Yamanaka". Said girl stiffed up, in wonder and fear of who she would fight. She didn't know what to feel when the named stopped at "Temari".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Match – Ino Yamanaka vs Temari<strong>_

"You're fighting that sand girl, huh, Ino?" Shikamaru said. He then called the girl over. "Remember in the forest when we saw that team? She fights with her fan, the guy with puppets and the short, creepy red haired one fights with sand."

"If you ask me, they're all creeps." Chouji muttered, with Shikamaru nodded slowly at his comment.

"Fan, huh? She's a wind user too then." Ino muttered to herself, watching the other blond girl step down without a care with that fan in her possession.

"That makes her a short-to-mid-range fighter, Ino." Asuma helped. His own knowledge as a fellow wind user would help. There were no rules saying he couldn't give them tips after all. "Keeping close range isn't a good idea if that's what you were initially thinking, but keeping some distance from her isn't such a good idea either with that fan of hers. That fan is gonna be used as a medium for her attacks. That means she might be a long range user as well. You don't specialize in any long range techniques and the Mind Body Switch Technique cannot go that far, best for short-to-mid-range fighting."

"What about my other techniques, sensei?" Ino tried helping the man out.

"You do have a nack for poison and senbon throwing, but I don't know if that will be enough. At best, she could just blow away it and you wouldn't do any damage. I'd say: get in close-range, get out, dodge any wind-related techniques and repeat." Asuma said. "Try your best in this fight though – you might even surprise yourself."

Ino nodded and walked down to the arena. Asuma let out a sigh, as he desired the urge to smoke a cigarette. He knew he couldn't with Kurenai near him like this. "Of all the people Ino could fight, she fights a wind user – someone that could counter her attacks."

"What a mess." Shikamaru shook his head, agreeing with his sensei. "Hope this ends well."

"Yeah, but all we could do is support her, right?" Chouji smiled nervously.

"That we could, Chouji." Asuma grinned. "Ino! Try your best in this battle, even if you lose!"

"Okay, sensei! I won't let you down!" Ino yelled back, and looked with a glare to the grinning Temari.

"Oh, prep talk done with?" Ino growled. "Okay, _little girl_, let's see what you're made of, shall we?" The older girl mocked as she opened her fan in back of her.

"I'm not gonna lose here! Not even to you!" Ino growled out.

"I heard you guys saw us in the forest, attacking those Ame ninjas. If you did, do you really wanna fight me? I'll just blow you away." Temari grinned, waving her hand in a motion that displayed how it would go.

"Hey! I ain't afraid of you! I rather be afraid of Sakura's huge forehead than you!" Ino grinned, rubbing her nose confidently.

Sakura grunted. "Leave it to Ino-pig to say some crap like that." She then leaned forward, looking at her friend/rival. _'Still, I do hope Ino does well in the battle...'_

Hayate coughed. "Match 2: Ino Yamanaka Of Konohagakure vs Temari Of Sunagakure. Are both competitors ready to fight?" Both girls nodded. "Alright then. Begin!" Hayate jumped back outside the path of the two girls.

Immediately Ino launched a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Temari countered with a simple blow of her fan. Wind came forth and knocked the blades back. Ino gritted her teeth. Asuma-sensei was right – projectiles weren't going to work against this girl. If she got into the defenses of the girl, she would have little time to do the Mind Body Switch Technique and that should be the only reason she stepped into to attack her. Throwing kunai, and shuriken, even with it being soaked in poison was not going to work.

Temari was waiting for Ino to make the next move. Ino growled, knowing she couldn't do much now.

Back a month when she was getting her ass kicked by Hinata and Asuma had started her working on poison and some medical techniques, she was kinda glad Asuma didn't ignore it and let her keep continuing doing what she was doing – which was just working on perfecting the Mind Body Switch Technique. Yes, she had a good amount of chakra control already prior to the sparring with Hinata and her team and yes, even more so training began with the two months they had before the Chuunin Exams, but how would this work? She still needed a lot of perfecting on her poison techniques, and the Poison Mist was still work in progress.

Every projectile she threw, Temari can send back.

Ino growled and started doing a few hand seals, blue chakra enveloped her hands, as she stared forward at the other blond. She muttered to herself, "**Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)!**"

"See Kakashi? You're not the only one training your litter of brats." Asuma grinned.

Kakashi looked out in amazement. "A genin and she could use chakra scapels? At her rate of chakra?"

"Yeah. She's got the best damn chakra control in my gang, besides Shikamaru. If you say Sakura has been training her ass off, so has Ino." Asuma smiled. "How's that for a 360 in attitude?"

"But how could she learn it? Pretty sure you don't have any medical ninjutsu knowledge." Kakashi thought out loud.

"I taught her." Kurenai said, folding her arms as she looked onto the match up. "It seems Asuma took advantage of what I did with you." She closed her eyes. She could remember how it went down.

_"Kurenai. I'll stop smoking for a week if you do me a favor."_

_After another "hang out" went bad due to her disdain for his smoking habits and his distasteful regard for affecting everyone around him, Asuma was dare asking her of a favor? Probably a sexual one at that?_

_Still, a favor of him promising he would give up smoking must have been a good one._

_"What do you want, Asuma? I'm still pissed at you."_

_"I know, and I am glad you didn't slap my ass with a genjutsu for it, but I really need a favor from you." Asuma's pleading brown eyes met her red neutral ones._

_She folded her arms. "If you behave, maybe I'll give you a favor-"_

_"Not_ that_ one," Asuma rolled his eyes. "I mean, I need you to do something for me. Involving_ Ino_."_

_This was interesting; this involved Ino? Interesting. If it wasn't him begging for sex from her, it was him spending his time, smiling about how his students were to him. This must have to be important. "What can I do for her?"_

_"Well, I know you used to be into medical ninjutsu for a while until you turned to genjutsu... so..." Asuma trailed off, to look into the red eyes of Kurenai._

_"You're hoping I teach her some medical ninjutsu then?" Kurenai's eyebrow raised up, finishing Asuma's thoughts. "We only got two months until the start of the Chuunin Exams and you want me to start working on that with her? A genin, no less?"_

_"Don't start that 'genin' crap with me." Asuma scoffed. "You went on, taught your students chakra control exercises very fast, and taught them – even from Kakashi – how to use their elemental chakra. Don't go on about that 'genin' thing. This generation of genin are damn sure motivated to be better, and they get better fast. I just need you to do at least some basic medical exercises with her, maybe even teach her how to heal her comrades and herself with that chakra control of hers."_

_"Your chakra control can't be 'good', Asuma. It needs to be damn great in my book to even start with higher ranking moves in medical ninjutsu. She needs to be precise, ready and willing to train everyday if that's how it's gonna go down in these last months before the exams." Kurenai grunted._

_Asuma grinned. "She's willing. I know for sure."_

_"..." Kurenai looked at the spiky haired man and sighed, while putting her hands on her hips. "Alright, I'll do it. Call up Ino to my training grounds after 5 – that's when I usually release my kids. If I don't see anything good in her like you proclaim, then I won't train her and she goes back to trying to learn medical ninjutsu herself." It was cold, yes, but she didn't have time to try and snap Ino out of her current attitude, nor did she have the patience. If she forgot she was a kunoichi, then she has already lost the way, and that took time to snap out of her._

_Asuma nodded quietly. "Done."_

_Kurenai couldn't hold back. "...And make no smoking until the end of the Chunnin Exams."_

_"Wh-What?" Asuma's face became pale. "THAT'S NOT-"_

_"You wanna keep yelling or do you want your student to keep progressing?" Kurenai folded her arms, and shifted her hips, trying her best not to smirk. Asuma had no way out of this – he shouldn't had promised her anything that involved giving smoking for a week. She also knew he cared more about his students than a stupid pack of cigarettes. That meant she was definitely gonna win this tug of war._

_Finally, Asuma collapsed and let himself get tugged in the mud. Sighing, he said, "_

_Fine, but only to the end of this exams! That little blond brat betta appreciate what I do for her..." Asuma muttered lowly, although Kurenai heard it._

_She smiled, "I definitely appreciate you thinking about your student's progress."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Girl power. Whoo hoo!" Asuma deadpanned, no doubt feel numb and dull with the loss of smoking for a good two months or so. "...At least I got tonight to smoke em."_

_Kurenai smirked. "Now why would you do that?" Asuma's face bloomed with confusion. "I'm giving you two favors tonight. And one isn't Ino-related."_

_His face lighted up again, as he slowly took his eyes off the lighter in front of him. Ah, men: suckers for sex and a body to cuddle with._

_**The Next Day**_

"_Alright, Ino – listen up! Your sensei wants me to supervise some of your extra training outside his training and occasion training at home. If you're gonna be my student, you're gonna have to be motivated, got it?" Kurenai stared down neutrally at the blond._

_A simple ultimanum: my way or the highway._

_Ino took Kurenai's way. "Yes, Kurenai-sensei! I am motivated!"_

_"Yes, do it for yourself, to become stronger. I have no time for a love sick girl. I need a kunoichi." Kurenai didn't bother looking at Ino's immediate cringe. "If I'm gonna put effort into this, I'm gonna to need more effort from you."_

_Ino nodded. "I will. I won't let you down, sensei."_

_Kurenai did not answer directly back or nod. She instead picked up a leaf. "Here."_

_"A leaf?" Ino almost scoffed. "The Leaf Balancing chakra exercise is child's play. And I already know how to water walk and tree climb."_

_Kurenai smirked. "I know. Now I want you to tree walk with the leaf balancing on your head." She enjoyed Ino's face fall again. "Don't be quick to assume. Asuma already told me he made you guys practice the Water Surface Walking and the Tree Climbing exercises until you could do it in your sleep. That's good and all, but we still need to work probably a little more on your chakra control. So, I'm going to need you to climb that tree with that leaf balancing on your forehead. If it so much falls to your cheek, you start off again from the bottom of the tree and walk up again. After you finish that exercise, we move to the water."_

_"How much days are we gonna keep doing this?" Ino asked._

_"For at least three days, and then we'll work on some basic medical knowledge. By the end of this week, we'll work with one technique that all medical-nins know."_

_"Which is what, Kurenai-sensei?"_

_"The Chakra Scalpel technique."_

"The Chakra Scalpel technique is a delicate technique – it takes precision to be effective. When it is, it's still not enough to cut down someone's life." Kurenai folded her arms, explaining the technique.

"So how will it do good against Temari then?" Kakashi frowned.

"Ino's pretty good with it. That's one technique I made sure she practice outside her own clan techniques and experimentation with poison. It's one technique I'm good with as well. That Temari girl is good, but I think she's the best at close range. See the good thing about the Chakra Scalpel though is this – it's enough to immobilize someone, cutting into their muscle tissues."

"You really think Ino's precise like that?" Kakashi asked yet again.

"..." Kurenai then lifted the red sleeve on her outfit. She pointed to a scar on her arm. "Does that answer your question?" The scar was pinkish in color, and almost so thin it was invisible but it still was there.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino did that?" Even at her own level where she was working with medical techniques, she couldn't even do that. The Chakra Scalpel was even hard to fight someone with in battle.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. "How could a genin get that great in a short time?"

Gai grinned. "This generation has the potential to get better than ours in a short time, Kakashi. I thought you knew that."

"That's something Asuma said before." Kurenai smiled.

Asuama grinned largely, "That I did."

Ino wasted no time to attack at Temari at close range. The girl did not seem to move a bit. Too arrogant and cocky. It wasn't the lottery for Ino, but it'll do.

The closer the range, the more damage she could do. The girl missed her slice at her neck, naturally, but Ino wasn't going for that.

She tried to hold back her wild smile when she went for the fan instead. Hoping a clean slice through the fan, she instead caused a scratch through the fan.

Temari smirked, "Interesting technique, girl. It looks like an incredibly precise blade went through my _metal _fan."

"Metal?" Ino grunted, her spirits again fluctuating.

"That's right – metal." Temari grinned. "What, you thought only the outside was metal? If that's your strategy for this battle, then you already lost!" Temari tried clubbing Ino on the head with her open giant folding fan, but the girl rolled expertly on the floor.

Ino grunted. The blue in her arms ending. She instead chose to throw senbon at her enemy. Instead of Temari simply just deflecting the metal projectile, she decided to dodge the senbon.

A bad mistake on her part.

Temari jumped back, smirking that she missed all the senbon thrown at her. She soon found herself grunting in pain. She counted five senbon needles on the floor. Ino launched _six. _She knew the proof as Ino had indeed launched a senbon into her shoulder. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would, but a hissing pain start to bubble in her arm. Ino was fast with throwing the senbon, no doubt.

She then winced a little at a bubbling pain creep in her leg as well. She hit her, twice? So, she was faster than she thought with those senbon, and they had poison dipped on their tips?

So she made a mistake then? Oh well. This means she would have to _deflect _the shots more than dodging, unless she was a distance.

Maybe it was time to not be so confident and play it smart.

This poison already took its toll already. She felt sluggish, and fuzzy all over, and her chakra felt weird. It didn't seem like the poison would kill – hopefully – but it did mess her up. Slower reaction time, visions starting to blur. But she could easily see Ino's smirk.

"Homemade poison. Blurs visions, slows down reaction time and reflexes and you almost feel as if you were drunk. Passes through your system in a few hours, so no need to worry about this killing you. Don't worry though, I don't think you'll slur all over your words though – at least, not yet." Ino joked.

"You little bitch." Temari sneered. "Alright, time to stop playing around." She struggled to get up her metal fan but she succeed. She also managed to get a hold of her chakra enough to summon a huge gale wind to knock back Ino's thrown weapons and her as well. "Looks like I still can kick your ass around still." Ino was still in the air.

Temari didn't stop there and let out another wave of air to keep Ino juggled in the air. "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)!" **

Carving into her body, Ino yelled out in pain as she felt herself become trapped in the gale. The technique lasted for a few more seconds, cutting and digging into her skin, and she fell out of the sky and back to the floor. Instead of feeling the hard floor though, she fell upon Temari's closed fan. Temari stood, with a smirk, despite the poison still in her veins, "Not so confident now, are you?"

"INO!" Chouji and Shikamaru yelled. Asuma held back the two boys, while shaking their heads at them.

"It's not over yet, boys. Going down there would get Ino disqualified, and I know she would hate you two for doing so." Asuma said. That did not stop the frown on his face. "Temari is not an ordinary genin – she's well on the chunnin-level with that fan of hers. And what I see just then, she can control the wind into a tornado or a gust of wind. A powerful wind-user."

"That little bitch!" Sakura yelled in protest. Ino may have been a pain but goddammit that was uncalled for!

"No, no, Sakura. Ino knew what she was getting into." Kakashi shook his head. "And even she didn't, it's a match; there are no rules against what Temari did, not even against brutality."

_'Temari-chan can be a brutal bitch sometimes.' _Naruto shook his head – although that brutality sometimes came in handy. _'Ino's gotten better, wavy better the first time in the Chunnin Exams but Temari's definitely operating at chunnin-level power here.'_

Ino gasped out in pain. "God_damn _you!"

"What? Ms. Princess? Can't beat little old me? You're not a kunoichi." Temari sneered. "Just a little girl. Little girl grow out their hair." Temari grinned, grabbing Ino's ponytail. "And what fine hair you got."

"She's wrong though." Kurenai grinned to herself. "Ino _is_a kunoichi. A smart one at that."

"Hmm?" Temari was confused at Kurenai's remark, and gasped in shock as Ino got a hand up, filled with blue chakra. This signified the Chakra Scalpel again. Unconsciously thinking the girl was gonna go for her and moved her hand that held up the fan and the blond Yamanaka, she gasped in shock as Ino cut her long ponytail.

Plantinum blond locks fell onto the floor like heaps.

As the girl collapsed on the floor, Ino's once long and graceful yellow hair spilled onto the floor and under the feet of Temari. Temari still looked confused. "What the hell?"

Sakura gasped. "Ino... cut her hair..." She unconsciously ran her fingers through her own pink ponytail. _'But for what reason?'_

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? What was that all about?"

"I got not the slightest clue." Chouji was just as confused.

Asuma was confused as well, but he didn't say anything else.

Ino climbed to her feet, gasping in pain. Her body was tagged up with cuts and slices in her skin. "Oh shit, that hurt a lot!" She groaned out.

Temari looked at her incredulously. Why the hell she cut her hair? Was she that sensitive to what she said? Or was this a new tactic? What was she gonna do with hair? "The hell you do that for?"

Ino ignored and put her signature hand seal up.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru yelled out to the girl. "You know your technique only works as an one-shot deal!"

"Oh yeah, you're an Yamanaka right?" Temari suddenly grinned evilly. "Specializing in mind techniques, one of the Yamanaka clan's special and infamous ability includes throwing their own minds into the opponent's head and controlling them for a few short minutes. The only problem is that technique you're about to do, it only moves in a straight line, meaning all I gotta do is dodge it. You must be desperate. Even with that poison of yours slowing me down a little, you still can catch me, eh?"

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)!**" Ino yelled out as her body slumped to the floor.

Temari grinned and quickly dodged the attack. "Wow. That was foolish, even when I shown I know the technique." Temari pulled out a kunai. "Alright, time to finish this." She took two steps to Ino and only got two steps closer before coming to a complete stop and she could not move anymore. "Huh? What the hell? Why can't I move?"

Sakura gasped as two strings of chakra grabbing onto the older girl's heels. "How?"

"Ino's hair..." Asuma grinned. "She fused chakra into her hair on the floor. Once Temari stepped on the strands, she was trapped. All she had to do was put on a show and act like she already sent her attack out at Temari." Asuma then smirked. "Looks like she took a chapter out of your "Sly Bastard, Lazy Prick" book, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked back, not caring about the insult so much. "That she did." To himself, he couldn't believe the ingeniousness of the strategy Ino pulled. _'Awesome. She didn't _need _my Shadow Imitation Technique after all after that technique. Now she can do what she can do to knock out that Suna chick and she wins.'_

"The girl was already wearing down with Ino's poison. Now all she has to do is just slap the Suna nin with a **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique) **or just beat her down and she's finished!" Chouji laughed joyfully. "Good job, Ino!" He cheered.

The tired girl smirked. "Thanks, Chouji!" And then glared at Temari. "That attack almost knocked me out but this time, I'll make you submit!" Quickly doing a few hand seals, Ino quick put up her family's signature hand seal up. "**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**"

This time, both Ino and Temari slumped together. Grinning, "Temari" raised up. "**Shintenshin no Jutsu**, success!"

"It's over for Temari." Kankuro sighed. "She had too much fun and for that, she got her ass handed to her by a snot nosed brat."

"Hmph." Gaara grunted.

"Very smart." Shino nodded. "Indeed it is over."

"..." Naruto did not leave his eyes off the battlefield.

"N-Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata tried asking. Ever since the beginning of the exams, Naruto seemed to have some type of interest in the sand girl, something that she did not like at all but did not say. He was thinking something now, she knew it.

"It's not over yet, guys." Naruto said, with a grin.

"How can you be so sure?" Shino asked.

"That technique Ino has has more than one flaw." Naruto uttered finally. The grin on his face did not leave.

"Temari" grinned, and raised her hand high for Hayate to see. "I, Temari no Sunagakure for- Gah!" The yellow haired girl gritted her teeth. "WH-WHAT? How is she... fighting it?"

"'Fighting it'...?" Shikamaru parroted. "Wait... does she mean Temari?"

"How can Temari fight it?" Chouji's face fell back in confusion.

"...Temari's will too strong." Asuma sighed. "The Mind Body Switch Technique has more flaws than just moving in a straight line. Not only can she is limited to using it in a straight line, but Ino's technique can only work once for at least minutes, and the time limit to do it again is several minutes again. Then if she gets in, she has to complete take over their will. If their will is stronger than hers, she'll be forced out the enemy's mind." Asuma finished. He really needed a cigarette now.

Shikamaru and Chouji's eyes widened.

"So it seems. Ino also was running low on chakra. She used chakra on that hair trap, making poisons on that senbon and even on several of chakra scalpels she made. She is just as exhausted as Temari." Kurenai nodded. "It seems the fight between Ino and Temari isn't over yet."

And like a cue to Kurenai's words, Ino's spirit was forced out Temari's body with one last loud scream of protest. Ino gasped out, thoroughly looking exhausted. "How... what... why?"

Temari looked exhausted as well. "Looks... like you... are still just a little girl."

Ino growled, barely standing up. Temari followed suit, just as bad. The poison fully made her weak. She needed to finish this quick. "**K-Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**"

A gale knocked Ino into the air and Temari, with all her might, sent Ino to a wall. Temari collapsed to her knee. Hayate had already had his hand down. "Winner: Temari!"

"Unbelievable. To think, a little squirt like that cause Temari so much trouble." Kankuro grunted. He smirked however. "Looks like I got something to tease her about."

"Pitiful display, Temari." Gaara said to his older sister as she slugged up to the balcony. "That match shouldn't had been longer than five minutes. Instead, you took your time."

She muttered sarcastically, "Thanks." She wasn't expecting a cheer from Gaara but damn, she wanted some type of nod of acknowledgement.

"Good job!" Naruto smiled over at Temari. "You're a kick-ass wind user!"

"It's that kid again." Kankuro muttered. Temari didn't share his look of annoyance but she didn't share an appreciation for the kid's friendliness. Instead she smirked at the words "Kick-ass wind user!" come out the kid's mouth.

"At least I get a compliment from somewhere." Temari sighed dramatically.

She frowned a little when she felt a glare. In the corner of her eyes, she saw that Hyuuga girl glare at her. She glared back at her, and watched the girl cringe and shrink back to herself. _'What's up with her? She likes him or something? Look, little bitch, I'm not trying to steal your boy from you, but he's coming over drooling over me.' _She then smirked to herself. _'Not my fault I'm sexy.'_

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome. I can hear Ino's loud mouth now, droning on how she lost and this and that."

Chouji nodded, while looking onto the monitor. "I wonder who's gonna fight next."

"Oh wow! What a match!" Tenten grinned. After watching Lee kick Kiba's butt and that Suna girl put a show against the Ino girl, she was ready to fight more than anything.

"Yes! Ino-san and Temari-san! Osu! Such tenacious and action in that fight!" Lee was also ready to fight as well, silently cursing his luck with not being able to fight later than first. "I cannot wait to fight Temari-san in the next round!"

"That's just it, Lee." Neji put his two cent in, folding his arms. "You're fighting her in the next round. She and that fan can blow you away before you can even touch her. It's not gonna be an easy fight against her."

"Osuu! I'll make sure I go all out against her!" He then grinned his teammate. "I assure you – you and me will fight in this tournament soon enough!"

Neji scoffed, "Since I train with you everyday, I doubt you'll bring anything new to the table against me, Lee. Concentrate on fighting your next opponent."

"Yosh! I _will _defeat you! With hard work and determination!" Lee grinned, giving Neji a thumb's up.

Neji again scoffed at his teammate. "It was fate that you lost and it is fate that you will-"

"Lee, shut up. Neji, don't sprout that 'fate' shit again. Quiet you two! The next match is about to begin!" Neji glared a little at his female teammate but nodded silently, and turned his head to the monitor.

In yellow lights, two newer names popped up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Match – Sakura Haruno Of Konohagakure vs Kin Tsuchi Of Otagakure<strong>_

"Fighting that stupid little pretty bitch huh?" Kin smirked. "It's gonna be fun smacking around pinkie."

Zaku grinned at his teammate. "Aw, what's up with you? You gonna hurt the cute girl now?" His tone was one that told he cared not for what happened to Sakura.

"I been waiting to smack that smile on her face all day. And the fact that Orochimaru-sama said we could kill anyone if we want before we gotta go handle the Uchiha." Kin smirked. "Oh I am definitely gonna have some fun."

Dosu closed his one good eye. "Finish it off quickly. She shouldn't be anything to you. We do have another mission to 'meet' with Sasuke Uchiha. Do not waste chakra on a weak girl like that."

Kin smirked and jumped down to her side of the arena. Sakura came on the other side, with a face of determination. Kin sneered, "Alright, little girl. This isn't a fashion show – time to give up now and forfeit before I beat 'I give up!' out of you."

"Was that suppose to scare me?" Sakura scoffed.

"No. But I'm really glad you decided to stay and fight. Probably for some stupid reason to impress your teammates. I won't hurt you too much like that green boy did to that mutt of your teammate." Kin grinned, flashing a few senbon needles in the middle of her fingers.

Sakura grinned as well. "Eager, are we?"

"Examinor: start the match!" Both girls cried out.

Hayate nodded. "I see you two are ready to fight, so I will skip asking the obvious "Are you ready?" question. Match 3: Sakura Haruno Of Konohagakure vs Kin Tsuchi Of Otagakure! Begin!" Hayate moved out the path of the raging females.

In a flash, senbon were thrown at the feet of Sakura Haruno. She dodged quickly, and launched her own set of kunai at the black haired girl. Kin spun on her toe and again unleashed a barrage of senbon at her feet. This time, they all had bells.

_'Bells? What are those for-' _Suddenly a ring began in her ears and then traveled up to her brain. _'G-Guh! What is this?'_

"You notice it now, don't you?" Kin smirked. "Those bells aren't because I think they look cute like you do or to pretty up my senbon. They're there so I can pull off my genjutsu. Now that I got your hearing the bells, you'll hear it forever."

"What... did you do?" Sakura gritted her teeth. _'I can barely move to make do the Genjutsu Release. I can't believe I fell for it so easily!'_

"This genjutsu is very effective, you see. If I wanted to drag this along – and I do – I can keep it on so long, that you cease to have motor skills. So as long as it doesn't stop ringing." She smirked. In Sakura's eyes, she knew Sakura was starting to see thousands of her. "The match hasn't even been a minute yet and you already lost. So, how about I make this more fun?" Kin grinned evilly as she picked out her back pouch several needles that did not have the bells on it.

"Make... make it stop!" Sakura gritted through her teeth.

"Don't ever ask for whom the bells tolls, because it tolls for you." The hundreds of Kin Tsuchi illusions chanted, fooling her sights to make her believe they were all real. They all laughed at Sakura. Laughed even more in delight as Sakura yelled in pain at the senbon now jarred in her shoulder.

"Man, that Kin is a brutal bitch." Naruto grunted. "But Sakura isn't done for yet. She just needs an opportunity."

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's comment. "Can't believe she let herself get caught in that genjutsu like that."

"No, Sakura didn't know what those bells were for." Kakashi shook his head. "If she knew, she wouldn't be in this situation."

Kin momentarily stopped to walk up in back of Sakura, who still suffered, seeing millions of the black haired girl pop up in the arena. "This pink hair is a little _too nice_, don't you think?" Out her pouch, she did raise a kunai instead of a senbon. "Now that you're in my possesion, perhaps I'll give you a hair cut like that blond girl did." But she never had the chance – Sakura had already slashed off her ponytail.

Kin's eyes widened. "Y-You? How?"

Sakura grinned, largely in pain. She was slightly miffed that she had to cut her hair to escape her grasp again but not too much. "Well, you mostly. Since you made me into a pin cushion, I just took a needle out and jammed it into my leg, to the best of my ability. It worked. I just did it as quick as I could before you took notice."

Kin growled. She dug out more senbon. This pink haired bitch wasn't gonna get the slip on her twice. "No matter how fast you got out, this time you won't be getting out!"

Sakura had already went for some hand seals. "No, I don't think I got to worry about that." Finally stopping at the tiger hand seal, she shouted, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Out the pinkette's mouth, the grandest of all the fireballs she shot out came forth to melt the metal projectiles, even the ones that had bells on it. Sakura knew Kin didn't have unlimited bells to tie onto her senbon, so she didn't worry too much about the genjutsu anymore. No bells meant no more genjutsu to worry about.

Kin grunted, trying to jump out the fireball's path, but gasped when the pink haired girl, who had shorter hair now, flashed out of thin air at her side. _'She's faster than I thought!' _And yelled in pain, as Sakura slammed a good right hook to her face. She flew to the wall, hitting her head on it.

Kin rolled to the ground, out like a light and wouldn't get back up for a while. Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Sensei always did say I can throw a mean hook."

"And with good reasons." Hayate unconsciously shuddered. The Oto girl was completely knocked out just with one fist. "Winner of the match: Sakura Haruno."

"Wow." Zaku sarcastically began. "She _sure _did well."

"What did I tell her?" Dosu shook his head. "That sadistic attitude of hers needed to be set aside. Not that it matters though – we will still be the victors of our matches."

Zaku grinned. "Hell yeah."

"I... can't believe Sakura beat her." Sasuke grunted out, in disbelieve.

"Remind me to never piss Sakura off." Naruto said out loud. He already knew never to be on Tsunade and/or Sakura's shit list but nothing wrong with any reminding that Sakura was a natural hazard right?

Sasuke nodded numbly, unconsciously shuddering.

Sakura grinned as she walked back up to the balcony. "How's that for showing how much I grown?"

"You got yourself out of a sticky situation." Kakashi grinned. "Good job."

Sakura did the most best thing she could do in her situation: she rubbed her head sheepishly and smiled in a very Naruto-ish way. "Thanks, sensei!"

"Haha, nice! Looks like I gotta worry about someone when I get to next round, eh?" Naruto smirked.

"_If _you make it to the next round." Sakura smirked back, reminding Naruto that he hasn't won yet.

Naruto just laughed.

Unexpectedly, a third voice was heard in this. "...good job."

Sakura knew for some time in the beginning of this training how much she wanted to hear "Good job" from Sasuke, how much she wished he looked her way. Now he was, the feeling was just so... bittersweet. It didn't feel horrible but it wasn't a great thing he finally did. She was happy she got a "good job", but right there and then, he felt so much like a teammate, more than someone she was waiting to hear a congrats from. And still from here it didn't sound like he really meant it.

For the best way to respond to this, all Sakura did was nod and mutter a "Thanks" that all three males could have heard. Sasuke didn't seem to be bothered by her and simply nodded before turning to the monitor. Sighing for one last time, she went to look at the monitor, wondering how would it feel to hear Kiba say "Good job!".

The yellow lights began to light up again...

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Oh god, that was a lot of fighting to do! 13,000+ words! Almost ran out of ideas to help Sakura, and Ino. Didn't know <em>what to do <em>with Ino at first, but it worked out well. Kinda a deus ex machina that Kurenai just helped her out with her moves. The Chakra Scalpel didn't work so well because Ino is good with it, but not great and she's certain not on Kabuto's level with it. He can cut wood with it, but Ino can't. Definitely can cut hair and flesh with it, but not wood and rock yet. And certainly not metal.

Kiba definitely could not beat Lee. Lee's faster than him with the weights on, and Kiba has no speed boost without his Four Legs Technique on. With it on, he trumps Lee's speed. With the weights off, Lee's a fucking blur to Kiba.

In all, I think I did good with their fights and I changed it up. No more dull ninja fights from the Chunnin Exams you always see in normal fics. Rock Lee's gonna be fighting fucking Temari soon! Ino actually gotten better and Sakura's going to be important in the Chunnin Exams arc! That deserves a "whoop whoop, bitches!" to me. Now Sasuke, Dosu, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Zaku is left to fight. Oh, and some two douches from Kabuto's douchebag team. And let's not forget our star character Naruto now! I wonder whose gonna fight who? Hmm...

Poison, mind, and medical techniques are things I'm focusing on with Ino. Sakura's got elements, medical techniques and later I'm giving her training from the legendary sannin, of course. I got a plan for Ino as well... hehehe.

More techniques, action, and battles to come.

**Technique List!**

Fire Release: Fire Passing Fang (Katon: Katsuuga) – A collaboration technique between Akamaru (via Beast-Human Clone) and Kiba. Akamaru spins into the normal drill that Tsuuga is, while Kiba lights Akamaru on fire, increasing the burning power and cutting power of the drill. Spinning prevents the flames from burning Akamaru and sequentially ending the technique. Until the attack hits a target, Akamaru does not stop spinning.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Low<br>Chakra Control: None  
>Technique Class: Offensive<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Collaboration Jutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: Short to mid-range  
>Users: Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru (via Beast-Human Clone)<p>

The rest of the techniques don't belong to me.

Well, guys, talk to you guys later and see you in chapter 18!


	22. Blood, Chakra and Pride, Part 2

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: _Naruto _still isn't mines. **ENDS TRANSMISSION**

17,000+ WORDS! You better appreciate it!

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the next match is gonna be, Shika." Chouji grinned. Sakura Haruno just put on a helluva show against that chick, and he couldn't be more ready to fight. As long it didn't involve fighting that Gaara boy, of course. Anybody but him. And Rock Lee, which he was glad that the boy went first, lest he ended up like Kiba.<p>

Ino unfortunately didn't beat Temari but he was still glad the girl did great against the other blond haired girl from Sunagakure. Ino really came far. Even Shikamaru knew it.

"As long as I'm not going next, I'm fine." Shikamaru declared. Chouji snorted lowly. Shika was his best friend and all, but like Ino, he was annoyed with his laziness sometimes.

"It's inevitable, Shikamaru, you're gonna have to fight." Chouji said back to the black haired Nara, who looked like he was ready to lay down.

"Bah, I know. But I'm still hoping I go last. At the very least, hopefully, my opponent will give up and I can win or whatever." Shikamaru grunted, while sitting down, near the wall. He started to close his eyes.

Chouji shook his head. "Why are you sleeping, Shikamaru?"

"Is there a rule against it?" The Nara didn't bothering opening his eyes.

"Well, no, not that I know of." Chouji admitted.

"..." Shikamaru's breathing slowed to a small snore.

"Really, Shikamaru?" Chouji now looked at his sleeping teammate with a look of disbelief. It quickly left his face. He should expect this from the boy.

Asuma-sensei didn't really say anything – just opting to shake his head. Apparently he realized before that Shikamaru was gonna do that.

That Shikamaru was something else. What if the next match did involve him? Chouji shook his head.

Wait, speaking of which, what was the next match? He watch from the corner of his eye, watching the yellow lights coming to a stop.

His eyes widened when one of the names stopped at his teammate. He quickly shook his teammate. "Hey, Shika. Shikamaru!"

"..." Shikamaru grunted, still having his eyes closed. "Go away, Chouji."

"I can't go away! You're in the next match."

Shikamaru scoffed, still refusing to open his eyes. "Nice try, Chouji. Now let me sleep. I'm really tired."

"I'm not _kidding_! It's your next match up!" Chouji said back to the laziest shinobi he knew.

"You _really _to wake up, don't you?" Shikamaru grunted again. "Why can't you leave me alone, dammit?"

"Because I'm telling the truth!"

"Stop trying already!"

"Shut up already, Shikamaru and wake your lazy ass up!" Asuma smacked the boy in back of his head. "It _is _your turn."

"Uh?" Shikamaru unintelligently grunted out. Cracking both his eyes open, he widened them considerably. It was his turn! "What the-?"

Was his mother here? Did she do this? Was this some sick joke? Some sort of divine intervention?

"_**Fourth Match – Shikamaru Nara vs Tenten**_" was lit on the screen in bright yellow. This yellow seemed its best to mock him, seeming to get more brighter.

_'How... could it be my turn?' _Shikamaru whined in his head. _'Dammit! Now I can't get a goddamn nap! This sucks ass!'_

"Seriously? This isn't a genjutsu right?" Shikamaru stood up. "Right?" He watched his opponent go down there. And it was a girl! "You can't be serious! This is a joke, right?"

Asuma grinned. "No joke, Shika. This is the real deal. It's your turn now."

"Are you kidding?" Shikamaru whined. "And I gotta fight a girl? _A girl? _This sucks."

Said girl sent a glare his way. "What's the matter, guy? Scared of this 'little girl'?"

And now she was pissed with him. Great. "How troublesome." He sighed.

"Well, boy, better get down there before your opponent gets mad and comes up here to kick your ass." Asuma laughed while slapping the Nara on the back. "She _could _do that technically if Hayate decides to start the match before you get down there."

"And you would let her beat up on me, right?" Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"You damn right." Asuma grinned largely.

"Sigh." Shikamaru uttered. He sighed right afterwards. "Why me? Why can't I sleep?"

"Can you stop complaining and get down here already?" Tenten yelled impatiently.

"Hmph. I don't need to because I qu-" Shikamaru was about to declare by raising his hand, but forced it down as a kunai was sent directly to his right cheek. It sliced cleanly through his skin, creating a noticeable cut on his face. His annoyed glance came down to the girl. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"Oh no, you're not quitting against me! I knew you were gonna say 'I quit'! You're not quitting until I force you to do so!" Tenten sent the boy a dirty glare. "Now get down here now, chicken!"

Shikamaru grunted, and tried raising his hand again. "You're not my mother, my wife or Ino, so I don't care about your petty comments. I'm-" Shikamaru again was forced to put his hand down by his sensei. He raised his eyebrow. "Asuma-sensei, what are you doing?"

"Listen, you brat." He growled. "I'm not gonna have you quit before you even tried to fight her! I don't give a damn if you don't wanna fight her because she's a woman. Get your sexist ass down there now."

"Can't I just sit down and sleep?" Shikamaru whined, hoping Asuma would be sympathetic and let him sleep. Males gotta stick together, right?

His answer was him being literally thrown to the battlefield, with a vicious looking Tenten glaring down at him. He didn't want to stand up...

But looks like he had no choice but to.

He sighed, while slumping his shoulders. "Goddammit."

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 18, And There Will Be Blood, Chakra, and Pride Spilled, Part 2_

* * *

><p>"Whoo! Go Tenten! Kick some butt out there!" Lee yelled, while waving at the brown haired girl.<p>

Neji decided his time wasn't worth screaming his head off like his loud teammate. He already knew Tenten would defeat Shikamaru. He scoffed at the Nara boy. "He doesn't look like much."

Gai grinned, "Looks can be deceiving, Neji-kun. Let's see what our little Tenten has learned."

"Go Tenten! Show that Nara boy how it's done!" Lee yelled, cheering on his teammate.

The cheers from Lee were always flattering. She would have smiled back if it wasn't for this damn Nara boy. Obnoxious little twerp. She heard about the notorious Nara clan – a bunch of lazy-asses who made it their mission in life to sleep more than fight. But they also were a bunch of lazy-ass _geniuses _who were capable of think of elaborate plans in seconds. He probably could have scanned the arena already and analyzed how to beat her. And he had that thing that could control people using their shadows, like any Nara.

And for that, she jumped back. Far.

Hayate Gekkou clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. "First the kunai and now this. I didn't say you could do anything yet." He coughed again.

"Just keeping some distance." Tenten smirked. "I know of the Shadow Imitation Technique?"

"You do huh?" Shikamaru didn't looked too interested. "Well, isn't _that_ good to know?"

His sarcastic tone of voice did not faze Tenten. She was still wary of him. "I'm not stupid enough to get anywhere near you. The Shadow Imitation Technique is a close-to-mid-range technique that can extend the user's shadow and merge it with their enemy's. To fight you head on is just plain stupid."

"Very good, I lost now that I know you know about my technique." He plainly said, putting his hands in his pocket.

His sarcasm was starting to get on her nerves. Tenten very visibly growled.

Shikamaru sighed, and turned to the sickly examiner. "Can I just quit already? I rather not fi-"

A kunai was launched his way, and he easily caught it this time around. Shikamaru blinked. Tenten glared heatedly at the boy. "You're. Not Quitting."

"Can you stop that already?" Hayate growled out. "I did not say begin!"

Tenten didn't blush in embarrassment as much as she knew she was wrong. She instead grunted. Time to try a newer tactic. "You know, if you're scared boy, I understand."

"Hmph. I'm not afraid of you." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Oh?" She smirked. "I would think so with the way you wanna quit so much, you're afraid of a 'little girl' like me."

"..." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. He wasn't stupid – the girl was baiting him to fight him. But if he quit, she would probably throw a fit and try to kill him. And if she didn't, Asuma would. And if he didn't, Ino would! He definitely didn't want to be chewed out by that blond hair harpy, no sir! He sighed, and twirled a kunai with his finger. He gripped it tight. "Fine, I'll fight you but I just don't want to get yelled at. Then I'll never get some sleep."

"Alright Shikamaru! Let's go!" Chouji grinned, while trying his best to hold back a sweatdrop. _'The fear of getting yelled at is the only thing that can get him motivated to fight? Shikamaru's definitely a weird one.'_

Shikamaru ignored the annoying cheering from that green kid and his greener sensei, yelling some crap about the "power of youth" or some dumb shit. He rather just sleep now but he wasn't permitted to. Great. "Let's get this over with already."

Tenten smirked. She'll take that, it seems. At least he was prepared to actually fight her this time. "I'm ready also."

Hayate sighed, still visible annoyed at the girl. "Are both fighters ready to do battle?" He watched Tenten nod vigorously and Shikamaru nod with last-minute hesitation. "Fine, fight already. Lemme get out your way."

Tenten kept her distance while launching a kunai to the shadow user. He matched the kunai with his own, the one he twirled in his finger before, hitting it dead on. A loud clang was heard before them, but Tenten did not stop her onslaught, throwing kunai and shuriken at murderous speeds. Shikamaru gritted his teeth, finding the path of flying projectiles hard to dodge. She outclassed in speed of throwing and she was fast on her own right as well. No matter how cool he liked to think he was when he acted like he didn't care about her backing up, she was right when she kept her distance from him. The Shadow Imitation Technique traveled only so far, and there was no use of letting it out now, because that simply wasted chakra. She knew distance would not help him and she intended to fight at a distance for now on. Throwing kunai was simplistic, sure, but the speeds she threw them were as amazing as they were _deadly _should she go for more vital areas.

Tenten's style was an antithesis to his style, he groaned to himself. His team was centered around the idea of "moving meant death". Tenten, and Lee already shown that their style was "not moving meant death". He was forced to move, moving was her area of fighting. She was not best stagnant like a rock like he had and he wasn't great moving like water like she was. Water naturally overcame earth. Earth was swallowed by water naturally. Great.

However, he thought with a grin, he knew the more stronger the earth, the better chances water would not escape from it. He just needed some time, patience and psyching out her. Perfect. He was good at that.

Tenten only seemed to throw projectiles, never once shooting out a regular ninjutsu technique like he seen Sakura or Kiba do. He didn't have to worry about anything from close or mid-range but long range was what she seemed to have in spades. He could dodge them, just barely but she still keep her distance, never once coming near, as he tried to do so with her. She made sure she kept herself from the wall, no doubt knowing there was a shadow under there that he could use, or she didn't and she simply didn't want to be backed to a wall.

Suddenly, she jumped high in the air and slammed three shuriken in his shoulder. He tried his best not to yell out in anger and pain, but something of a yelp lurched out his mouth. The girl was fast when it came to throwing. Perhaps she was just toying with him when she just decided to throw weapons at him. He knew he was much slower than her. More injuries like that, and she would definitely turn him into a human pincushion without a second thought. He dug out the shuriken, dropping them to the floor under him, listening to them cling, while at the same time trying to dodge another of barrage of weapons thrown at him. The weapon mistress grinned largely at him, and then jumped up in the air considerably close to the ceiling of the whole damn arena and become nothing but a tornado.

Up there, she seemed to grab out a scroll and spun with it. Suddenly, much to his own surprise and despair, it started to rain kunai, shuriken stars, kama, and much more weapons! Quick with speed even he didn't know he possessed, he moved out the wave of weapons, as they spilled from the skies. He probably got hit with a few of them, but not the ones aimed for his head at all. His arms and legs paid the price for him to keep his head. Poor them.

"Hmph, she throws _only weapons_? I would mop the floor with her with my fan." That Sand chick said in the audience with her brothers, scoffing at the falling items from the sky. Apparently, she wasn't impressed with the flying chokuto or ninjato that littered from Tenten's storage scroll. Stupid bitch, he didn't have a goddamn fan like her! Sure, she could do that wind shit and blow back shit like she did with Ino, but he couldn't do that. He sure did wish he did have that element though right about now. What a fucking _pain_!

And he knew he couldn't keep dodging if she went all out and threw more shit at him. Why did Asuma-sensei make him fight again? Such a pain. Quiting would be fun compared to-

"Urk!" Shikamaru yelped again, feeling a blade dig into his knee as Tenten finished the last item in that storage scroll. It emptied nicely on his knee, catching him when he was too busy thinking about quiting. Her smirk wasn't exactly bloodthirsty, but it wasn't exactly friendly. The girl was no doubt happy she caught him off guard with it, as he tried his best to dig out the blade.

"If you wanna give up now, I don't blame you. I'm way out your league." The brown haired girl haughtily said.

"You think it's that easy? I'm actually fired up to fight." Shikamaru coolly smirked back, ignoring the annoying stinging in his knee and shoulder. "I'm not gonna quit because you say so."

"Funny – you were just begging to quit a few minutes ago and now, you're not quitting because I proved I can kick your butt? You seriously got some strange logic there, Nara-san." She shook her head, mockingly smirking at him.

"Hmph, just because you can throw a few weapons and keep your distance from me, doesn't mean you automatically win now." He smirked back. He wasted no time with the sweet talk, now liking how _close _she was to him now.

She noticed that, and like a frigid bitch bounced back, backflipping and then jumping high in the air. He cursed his luck at the Shadow Imitation Technique's failure, feeling a good hefty amount of his chakra being tugged away. Damn him for not doing those chakra reserve exercises like Asuma-sensei suggested he should do at home. Goddamn sleep and cloud watching. Goddamn it all.

"You're right, Nara-san. I can't just win with just throwing a _few _weapons at you. So how about I throw a few _thousand?_" Liking the widening of his eyes, she wasted no to time to put her hand to her backside. Out her pouch in the back of her, two red scrolls came forth in Tenten's hands. "I _was _gonna save this for the next round, but I think you're too good at dodging my weapons." And already placed the two scrolls to the ground standing as she crouched and did a few hand seals.

He groaned. Did she _not _see the gash in his knee, or the shuriken-made holes in his shoulder? Sadistic little wench. He thought he had to worry about the fifty weapons she threw at him – yes, he did his counting – but she actually had a _thousand _more to throw at him, then he would definitely have some trouble.

He did not miss when she jumped high in the air, twirling the scrolls like some damn... twirlers. Hearing the words "**Soshoryuu (Twin Rising Dragons)!**" being yelled out from the ground. Smoke had already fogged the area, fogging his eyes from everything. He missed the part where two _pretty _dragon-shaped smoke wisped rose from the skies and then became two twirling scrolls again but maybe Chouji would tell him later, right? He knew it was plain suicide to stay in the smoke, lest he wanted to count how many blades came down to his head before he died. Outside the smoke, he saw her liter a few blades into the smoke. As it cleared, she seemed to notice he was no longer standing like a buffoon in the smoke and moved out into the light. And out to the _open._

Spinning fast in the air in the middle of those twirling scrolls, she threw more weapons his way, speeds quicker than his own but he managed to move out his way from most of the projectiles. He didn't get a sword stuck in his shoulder yet but he definitely felt a few kunai take their place in his shoulders.

_'That wench likes to _really _throw her fucking weapons!_' He growled, jumping back for the last remainder of her weapons falling from sky, just at his feet.

Most of the arena was now filled with weapons, scattered blades sat at his very feet upon the floor.

Goddamn that fucking girl. He nearly got killed just now. Goddammit, goddammit, goddammit!

He was about to damn God some more, when he seen the discarded weapons that laid on the arena's floor raise up again, like zombies from the dead, looking to take another crack at him. She grinned at him and jumped again. With the way she stayed in the air, she looked to be controlling the blades. This meant only one thing: she had wires. Oh, he cursed God for this definitely.

And with one tug, all of them came at him once again. They were slower than being thrown, sure, but they would kill him just the same. So he ran for his goddamn life.

He didn't care for a mocking comment from Sakura Haruno. "Man, Tenten's got Shikamaru and all he has been doing is running all through the battle. He's gonna lose. Definitely." Bitch, once you get down here and fight some stupid girl throwing weapons at you, then say how horrible it really can be!

She landed again, with the weapons again falling limply at her feet. She smirked walking slowly up to him, before jumping up high again and trying her best to slam into him with her blades. It didn't work again, but it could have. She was starting to get dangerously close. Damn her and her goddamn...

Wires...

Wait, that's it! He knew how he could be her.

But he needed to buy time, and buying time is what he could do. And after he did that, he had to strike fast.

"Hey, you missed again, Tenten. Why don't you try again? Maybe you'll catch me this time." He smirked coolly.

"With pleasure!" She jumped again, and he moved quickly.

Like he knew it would, the weapons rose up and they came down with a charge at him again.

He grunted a little when one of those blades scrapped up against his skin. It didn't carve his skin at all, sure, but it didn't mean he was anymore safe from her attacks than before, even it was the same throwing back and forth with her blades. He back himself to a wall, cursing his luck visibly.

She smirked, like a hawk looking at her prey. "Looks like you didn't even know where you was backing up to. Some genius you are. You can give up now – I don't wanna make you a pincushion now."

"Really? Because the way you were _throwing weapons at me _definitely belies your argument." He sarcastically said back, starting to suffer from the annoying cuts and wounds she inflicted before.

"You're quite the charmer, you know that? Oh well. At least I tried, don't say I didn't warn ya!" She prepared to jump once again. One shot at this. If it fails, he would have really nowhere to run.

She prepared to jump to finish this... but was held right in place. She blinked and struggled to get her feet off the ground. "No! How did you catch me?"

"You know, I like my women as close as possible to me." A double entendre – nice! 6 cool factor points! Asuma-sensei would be proud. "And that's all I needed to capture you with the Shadow Imitation."

"How though?" She gritted her teeth, watching the strings fall to her feet. She could no longer use them for her hundreds of weapons on the floor.

"I followed the line of one of your wires back to you and your shadow. You're not the only one who gives up shadows. Objects do too, remember?" With his smirk becoming bigger by the second, her growling became louder. "No matter how far you are personally, if you're holding those strings, then I can get a hold of you. And now that I have you, no need to worry about the strings. Thus, **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) **was a success."

Sakura looked down with a surprised glance. "How? Tenten-chan had him on the ropes!"

"This is a ninja fight, Sakura. The tables can turn at any moment." Kakashi grinned largely under his mask. "That Shikamaru is pretty crafty, getting Tenten to believe she had the match in the palm of her hands like you did, until Shikamaru turned the tides."

"But's not over yet." Gai tried to reassure, even when the situation looked grim.

"Trust me, it's over. She's at the mercy of Shikamaru. Once you're in his grasp, no way to get out of it – he'll make sure of that." Asuma grinned as much as Kakashi.

She cursed at her foolishness, not liking that annoying smirk on the boy's face. She couldn't do anything outside wait for the boy to do. However, she knew he couldn't do anything either. "You can't do a thing anyway. All I have to do is wait this technique out and I'm good."

"You would like to think I can't do anything to you when you're stuck like this, eh?" The boy still keep his smirk up.

"You're bluff! All I'm gonna do is do the same thing you're gonna do and we know you're not gonna hurt yourself." She smirked. However, it was quickly wiped off when he reached in his shuriken pouch. "Wh-What are you doing?" She followed suit.

"Today, we're gonna play a game of 'Chicken', Tenten. Sounds good? Yeah? I will throw my shuriken, and you will throw your shuriken. Let's see who ducks first, shall we?" Both ninjas had a shuriken each in their hand, but Shikamaru was the only one smirking.

"Ar-Are you serious? Are you trying to hurt yourself or something?" She felt herself move in a circle, and as did Shikamaru, as both walked in a circle, fingers on the shuriken star they grabbed. After circling a little, Tenten came to a stop.

"Well, well, well, I think it's time to play some 'Chicken', shall we?" He smirked, cocking his arm back, and watched the brown haired girl do the same.

"You're crazy! You know if you do it-"

Shikamaru interrupted. "I'll be doing it to myself. Whatever it takes, right?"

Tenten's brown eyes widened considerably. He wasn't joking. "No, don't do this!"

"Let's go!" Shikamaru yelled, letting his shuriken fly in the air. Tenten did the same, throwing the weapon at the same time.

They whistled in the air, flying quickly to the faces of the girl and boy.

Tenten started sweating a little as the blades came near and she was damn near a puddle when the shuriken was almost her face. She sighed to herself in relief when Shikamaru went to duck quickly. Shortly, however Tenten smirked. "So what? You're ducking, so I'll duck to- Urk!" She finally said, before shutting up completely and limping up again. Why?

She hit her head on the wall.

12 cool factor points!

Shikamaru smirked and backflipped to his feet. "Looks like this game is over."

"What the hell? How did he do that?" Sakura asked confused, now seeing her friend knocked out on the floor.

"He made her hit her head on the wall..." Kakashi softly said. "He backed up to the wall when she was attacking him with her weapons. When he caught her with his technique, he made them walk circles, so they could change positions."

"How? How come Tenten didn't notice what he was doing?" Sakura asked back to her teacher.

"She, like you, was focused on what he was trying to do, instead of staring at what he was _going _to do. Not like she could anything after he caught her." He shrugged. "Like Asuma said: she had no way to get out, because he make sure of that."

Hayate called the match in Shikamaru's favor, with the boy now walking back to the stands, appreciating Naruto's small pats on the back, but even more happy he could get back to his spot.

"Congrats, Shikamaru! You did great out there! Aren't you glad you fought instead of go to sleep?" Chouji grinned, giving his own pat on the back of the victor.

"Hell no." Shikamaru responded, while sitting down in back of Chouji and Asuma-sensei. "Now don't wake me up – I done my part in the exams. I deserve some sleep."

Asuma shook his head but did not disturb his lazy-ass student. It would took a lot for the boy to even get motivate to fight at all out there. He wasn't gonna ruin the brat's sleep... even if he was just being brat. "Fine, sleep, but you're gonna miss out on some good fights next round."

"..." Shikamaru's breathing had already slowed to a small snore.

Sakura sweatdropped. "I gotta fight _him _in the next round?"

"So it seems! He seems like a nice fellow to know!" Kakashi grinned.

"Only because he's lazier than you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura shook her head.

"Of course." Kakashi grinned.

"Of course." Sasuke snorted.

"Wow, that match was _so_ not impressive at all." Temari snorted. "Between that girl just throwing weapons and that stupid-looking boy running around until he got the chance to pull off _one _move, I can't decide who sucked more."

"Yeah, I know. Boring ass match." Kankuro yawned. "If these matches are like these, no doubt I'll die of boredom before anything else."

Gaara didn't look anymore pleased with the match as his siblings did.

"In battle one efficient move is better than a thousand that can only slow down your opponent." Their dark sensei, Baki had recited, crossing his arms in back of him. "No need for flashy techniques if they can't stop your opponent completely. I have told you all this before."

"Hmph. Big deal." Gaara grunted, staring ahead, waiting for the next match. "I don't care about these matches at all until I fight."

Baki knew of the dangers of his student, but he was still a very proud man. He tried his best holding back his fear for Gaara... and his pity for the boy. Even if the boy was a monster, he was still his responsibility, taking the job not only to serve his village's wishes but to even civilize the boy a little more. His willful disregard for comrades and even for his own siblings had a small amount of hatred spark in him, in the beginning, but it – in time – went to his demon. It was obvious the boy no longer had much control of the things in his life. He couldn't even sleep because of the demon. And that is why Baki did not hate the boy. He only pitied him. He could never know what he feels... and he never wants to.

He sighed. "What's the next match to come?"

He paled when the yellow lights lit up Gaara's name and also the name of one of their ally's name: Dosu Kinuta.

He could already see the blood lust come in Gaara's face. He put a hand on the young boy's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Gaara. He is an ally of ours. Do _not _kill him or you will suffer for your actions later on, do you understand?"

Gaara growled, and viciously slapped Baki's hand off. "I. _Do Not_. Answer to you. Know your place."

"Know _your _place. I cannot protect you if kill this boy!" Baki hissed again in Gaara's ear. "Finish the match up quickly. Do not drag it along, boy."

Gaara grunted, not answering the man. "I fear no one. And no one can control me." And with that, he disappeared in a gust of sand. Baki shook his head at the boy, and turned himself to the battlefield.

"O-Orochimaru-sama." Dosu stuttered. "Permission to quit?"

"Permission denied." Their "sensei" said.

"But-"

"I want to see how strong Gaara-kun is. He must get far so he can test Sasuke-kun's skills. And I cannot let you give up for it will make our village seem weak. _I do not like weakness._And we do not admit defeat. Being here isn't just because of our plans, but to establish the power of our lovely village. So, you will not forfeit." Orochimaru smirked again, looking down at the battlefield. "Fight him until you cannot fight anymore or until he tries to kill you. I'm sure it will stopped before

Dosu looked over to his teammate with his one good eye and didn't see much support. Zaku only opted for shrugging at him and saying "I'm sure you'll be alright", even when he himself knew he wouldn't. Not only did Orochimaru-sama not believe he wouldn't beat Gaara, he also didn't want him to quit, knowing fully well Gaara could easily snap and decide to kill him. However, it wasn't like he could just refused Orochimaru-sama's order. The man could very well kill him later or worse, keep him alive for his plans...

He already whispered because of Kin's failure, she would be "chosen". "Chosen" meant something... vicious... in the near future. As loyal as he was to Orochimaru, he was just as fearful of the snake summoner's wrath. Dosu hesitantly nodded, before heading to the battlefield arena. This would not end well, and he was sure if he decided to just throw the fight, Orochimaru-sama would make it the last of his decisions.

He grunted to himself. _Fine_. If he wanted him to fight Gaara, then Dosu would show his master a fight. No matter how fast his sand, it was not faster than the speed of sound! Unconsciously patting his melody arm, Dosu walked down to, a confident smile on his face. Maybe when he beat Gaara, Orochimaru-sama would reward him with fighting the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked interested before at the names and groaned right when they came up. It was that Dosu guy and Gaara fighting. He was <em>pretty <em>sure someone would end up on a stretcher after this match, and when he thought that, he meant _Dosu_. He really meant Dosu would. Sure Dosu had that sound-shit where he could damage a ninja's eardrum, making them disorientated and even sick, but Gaara had more tricks up his sleeves than it seemed.

The match was a quick and almost _fatal _encounter. Dosu had came down, sending small projectiles to Gaara as soon as the match started but that damn sand had came to, grabbing the shuriken and kunai, and carelessly dropping some of them. The rest were flung back to Dosu. The one-eyed boy dodged it as quickly as he could, also dodging mounds of sand attacking in clumps. Dosu knew once Gaara caught him with the sand, it would be game over already and Gaara would crush him with a simple flex of his hand. That is why he made sure he shoot away at projectiles, making seem he had really no other tactic to do so.

Gaara soon was becoming increasingly annoyed with Dosu's "throw-anything-dodge-anything" tactic as time persisted. He knew the impatient, and imprudent redhead did not see the tactic Dosu was doing. Each time he stepped, he stepped with purpose, slowing inching his way into close-range with Gaara. When Gaara had realized this... it had been too late...

Or so he thought.

Dosu waved his hand in front of Gaara, and swung hard, knowing the Sand would come up to protect Gaara but it wasn't his intention to actually _hit _Gaara and Naruto knew it.

Dosu's melodic device rang loudly throughout the arena, having some sort of echoing effect. Due to everybody's distance from the battlefield, everybody heard it, thought it was probably not as ear-damaging as it was short-range. The great sand shield that he was infamous for couldn't defeat the sound waves. Nothing could beat the speed of sound!

However, nothing seemed to happen... Gaara still didn't looked impressed. Dosu gasped out, realizing Gaara wasn't vomiting or moving shakily after. "H-How-"

"Do you really believe I am foolish, Oto nin?" Gaara interrupted, eyes filling with anger with every one of his words. "I know of your technique when you decided to show it against that other ninja in the beginning of the exams. Do not think you will hurt me the same."

Dosu was still flabbergasted. "But how-"

"My sand is the perfect defense; my sand is an_ absolute_defense! You will never hurt me!" Gaara uttered, before entrapping Dosu's legs and arms in sand, and crushing his upper extremities with the sand. "Now, no more of your foolish tactics." And with a flex of his fist, it was made into a tight ball.

...And it was all over.

The porous metal arm device was destroyed beyond repair, and his arms did not fair a difference.

Many in the audience watched with a flinch and gasps rang out, while he kept in silence, with a great grimace. He knew exactly what Gaara meant. The Sand Armor _was_ something that sound could get through, with it being faster than it, but he had seen the extra sand pouring out of Gaara's ears as soon as he made that fist. His comment about Gaara being "imprudent" was correct, but that didn't mean the boy was an opportunist – at least to things that could benefit him. Dosu had a good strategy, but other than the Melody Arm, he had nothing to fall back on. And like Gaara said before: he already seen it.

Dosu screamed bloody murder, as Hayate dragged him away. Before he did however, he declared Gaara as the winner. The boy was ready to murder him Hayate and his own sensei for stopping him from destroying Dosu's ninja career even more. Dosu still had sand at his legs, creeping up to his thighs as Gaara crushed his arms. Hayate stepped in the moment he knew it was over. Dosu was dragged to the infirmary, missing the sympathetic glances from most of the genin in the crowd. And with that, many were wishing they didn't get to fight the homicidal redhead next round... or any round at all. His family members and Baki had that certain grimace when seeing Dosu leave on a stretcher, much like himself.

But he did not fear Gaara. He did not fear the redhead today. Or tomorrow, or if they fight. He would beat him. Hell, he was _hoping _he did, for favor the Invasion lost its greatest ally, which was Suna's jinchurriki. And Naruto was naturally confident in his abilities. He beat Gaara once – what's to say he couldn't do it again? Sure, he'd love to kick Neji's ass in two again, but if anybody could handle Gaara, it was him. Cockiness? Maybe – but it was the truth. A human sacrifice versus a human sacrifice; "Tanuki-scum" vs "Fox-Shit", oh he could see the headlines now.

And who's to say there was no such thing as "Divine Intervention" out there? The twisted gods that watched his life before and now decided he would get his wish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth Match – Naruto Uzumaki vs Yoroi Akado<strong>_

"The dead-last's up next, huh?" Sasuke Uchiha's former grimace turned to a neutral frown, looked over at the yellow head. _'Hmph. Time to see his skills... Last time was just sparring, but let's see how much you grown, Naruto.'_

Sakura grinned, despite just watching a boy breaking another boy's arms with just a flex of his hand. "Alright, go Naruto!" She cheered.

Kakashi grinned as well. "This is definitely gonna be an interesting fight."

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to her yellow teammate as her cheeks burned.

Shino nodded, "I fully expect you to win this one."

"That I will." Naruto grinned. "You better not disappoint when _you_ fight, Shino."

"I will not." Shino simply replied. "I will see you in the next round."

The yellow boy grinned, giving a thumb's up to his teammates, before jumping off the balcony.

"Hey Temari, your _boyfriend _seems to be up next." Kankuro grunted out, smirking at Temari's inevitable response. He was still sore that a few days ago that boy managed to rile him up. He still wanted to kick the stupid blond's face in, with his teeth on the floor. This battle definitely could help him learn the boy's moves.

"He's not my boyfriend, dammit." Temari grunted, her ire starting to stir up. Kankuro made sure he teased her about that strange boy from time to time, especially the small comments of her being cute. And with the way that Naruto boy stared at her with some sort of... _longing _look, it made it worse. And strangely, it made her feel... weird. Maybe, a little warm? It was nice to be reminded that she was cute from time to time, especially from a kinda cute boy like that yellow kid. It was nice to be looked and complimented even if the boy from the Leaf didn't know her redhead brother was a homicidal maniac due to his inner demon. She wouldn't get that from her village. All were too scared of Gaara to even admit loudly that she was a good looking girl. And that was even with Gaara not being the protective little brother.

Speaking of Gaara...

It was strange of him looking at some of these matches. The one with – what was the green clad boy called – Rock Lee (?) was the most exciting one to him, and she couldn't see him properly when she was fighting that blond girl but she knew he was watching with those somewhat disparaging remarks from before. He was not interested at the very least with the lazy-boy and Ms. I-Like-To-Fling-Sharp-Weapons-At-You. In fact, like she and Kankuro were, he was completely bored with it.

But he looked at the one called Naruto with some interest.

She could remember when Naruto and Gaara first met when he was embarrassing Kankuro's ass about a week ago, and the boys were keen on seeing each other in the exams. Would they meet? She didn't know until she saw the fellow blond fight. Gaara would further be disinterested in him if Naruto didn't prove himself...

Frankly she didn't know what to think of the boy herself.

The older man that Naruto was to face was almost a blur to him. _'Yori... Yumi... no, Yoroi, right? Hmm... Wait, oh yeah! He fought Sasuke before in the Chunnin Exams before this!' _The guy who could absorb chakra...

Correction: The _one-trick pony_ who could absorb chakra. Other than trying to play the grapple game with the opponent to suck away at their chakra, Kabuto's teammate didn't have any other moves in his arsenal. All he really had to do was fight at a distance or really not fight at all. Clones could be a great factor here, and he really didn't have to display much skills here. Maybe a wind-related technique or two, but not a _specific one_, of course. That snake was still here.

The man stood, staring at Naruto through black glasses... or what those were on his eyes. The man technically towered over him, and due to the lower have of his face being cover by a veil, he didn't seem to show much emotion. Hayate nodded at both of the participates. "Are both of you ready to fight?"

"Ready and willing." Naruto grinned.

"Hm. So am I." The man agreed.

"Then let the match commence!" Hayate said loudly for both to here.

Like Naruto knew he would, the man came rushing towards him, a blue hue beginning like a hazy storm in his hand. Naruto was much faster than that, and sent two kunai to the man, while jumping back. The man did not get hit by the blades, barely missing them. So far, no one was hurt and the man used one technique. This battle wouldn't be much fun at all, really if the man had only one technique to handle him.

However, he was greeted with an interesting surprise when water formed up in back of him. A water clone came in back of him and came with a slash of a kunai. Naruto countered and slammed an elbow into the face of the clone, watching as it became water again. So, he wasn't just an one-trick pony – he could also use water release techniques as well. Good to hear – he would hate to know the man could beat easy one, two, three with one well-placed long range wind release technique like the Wind Release: Gale Arrows technique.

No matter. Time to have some fun with Yoroi. He had time. A thought climbed in his head, as he disappeared with a Body Flicker.

The man watched back and forth, looking for the boy, until sensing and hearing the boy yell a battle cry in back of him. He smirked to himself. _'Fool.'_

Quickly trumping the boy in speed, he slammed a palm to the boy's forehead and firmly grasped it, putting all his weight on the boy to keep him there. He enjoyed the boy's cries and yelps of pain. "You see it now, hmm? This is my technique – the ability to absorb chakra. It's over. I will not stop until all of your chakra is drained." The man chuckled loudly, as he tightened his grip on the boy.

"T-Talk is ch-cheap." Naruto yelped out in pain.

"Hmm?" The man sounded very amused. "What did you say? I don't think I heard you from up here. Gahahaha!"

"You think it's over, y-yet?" Naruto stuttered, now feeling a good chunk of his energy slip away. He barely got a hand on the man's arm. "I c-can still... fi-fight!"

"No you can't." The man laughed mockingly. "My master tells me all the time that this ability is unholy. And once I got a grip on you, I will not let go. It's over, boy. This match is mine!"

"Haha, g-get over yourself." Naruto chuckled, closing his eyes. Then, he showed Yoroi his large smirk. "Because all you did is absorb chakra from a shadow clone." And he was gone with a plume of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" The man jumped up, his palm now freshly empty. _'If that was a clone, then-' _Suddenly, being tall and large felt like the worse thing in the world, as he and his whole body was slammed into the ground. And he could not get back up without a struggle. "Wh-What the-"

He struggled to lift his head alone, turning to a triumph looking Naruto in front of him. Despite seemingly being drained by the larger man, he looked very cheery. "Don't like the feeling, eh? The feeling of something or _someone _on top of you, huh?"

"I... when did you have the time to make a clone?" Yoroi struggled to get out.

"Um what? Can't hear you from up here." Naruto mocked the older man. "So sorry to make it so hard you barely talk now!" Naruto casted down a suspiciously "sympathetic" face at the man. "Here, lemme turn down the power of my seal."

"S-Seal? When did you-"

"When I touched your forearm, right after I did Body Flicker and made a clone as a distraction while I hid some place." Naruto shrugged, doing the half-ram seal, and Yoroi felt some weight on him evaporate. It was still far enough to weigh him down and make him slower. He tried his best to move again to shut the blond up but then the brat slammed a kick to his ribs. He tried his best not to yell but it came out regardless.

Naruto again had a smirk on his face, almost daring to laughing in his face! "Oh, I forgot to tell you a side effect of the gravity seal I placed on you. Since I made you heavier, you're more prone to injuries. Shit, with enough force, a simple kick like I did before feels like I cracked a few ribs. Right? Did it feel like that?"

Yoroi grunted, not letting anymore of his pain show. "Gravity seal", huh? The boy was right – it did feel like his ribs shattered but he wouldn't let him know that. That would be admitted defeat and Orochimaru-sama didn't like weakness one bit. He tried to shape chakra to absorb the boy's chakra again, but even doing that would be a task. To grab him was one thing – he no longer had the ability to hold him in place. However, like the fool the boy was in his own arrogance, the boy let him rise, weakening the seal. He hopped to his feet and quick did seals to his water release technique. "**Suiton: Mizurappa!**"

The Water Release: Violent Water Wave Technique was large indeed, as Yoroi pushed as much chakra as he could into its size and volume. A waterfall was emitted from the man's mouth, going towards Naruto. The arrogant brat didn't see this coming he bet, hell, he didn't even move. However, the hopes of having Naruto fall over and topple to the water while he took the chance to absorb all of his chakra this time disappeared, as the water soon came to Naruto and was _pulled _into him. The man blinked, not believing the boy just did that. Gravity seals he had no knowledge, except they made him hurt if activated, but what was this now? The water just all but disappeared!

"Whoa." Chouji uttered.

"'Whoa' is corrected." Asuma nodded, thought in more awe than Chouji. A boy using gravity seals alone was crazy, and if this wasn't the act of a storage seal, the boy just stumbled upon absorbing elemental chakra as well! The waterfall that should have hit him disappeared into nothingness. It was a clever way to gather elemental chakra to use later. This was definitely something interesting indeed.

"Wish Shika woke up for this." Chouji sighed, shaking his head at the sleeping boy.

Asuma sweatdropped. "The boy would sleep through a Shinobi World War before waking up."

"He sure is an interesting one." Neji folded his arms, his eyes peering out to the blond. _'He just sucked that water in one place. The work of a seal, no doubt.' _

Lee was too busy cheering his heart out. Gai however spared a few words with a smile. "Naruto-kun is definitely a surprising fellow." He then frowned when

Sasuke Uchiha squinted his eyes, wondering what the hell happened to the water himself that came to the confident Naruto. Quickly turning on his Sharingan as the vortex of water was being sucked in, he gasped in wonder as the chakra was dragged into one source on Naruto's body: his hand. His hand? Had he been able to absorb water now? Or was there a different explanation? Was this a work of a seal?

Kakashi Hatake had concluded the same thing, with his Sharingan eye as he seen the chakra vortex becoming nothing. Not a drop of water was left. Kakashi widened his eyes. So the boy could seal elements now? Into his own self? It wasn't... uncommon, or completely unheard of but it was definitely not common. Not many sealing techniques were used these days, and Kakashi being a jack of all trades knew this. He copied a few seals in his days, but never anything like this. And that gravity seal from before was also very interesting indeed. Those, he didn't hear much about in these days, and he probably only read about it in passing.

Most others that did not know of a seal's work was just interesting and in awe of what the boy had accomplished. Orochimaru cooed in interest. The Kyuubi container had definitely become strong, even without using his demon's power. And fuuinjutsu at a young age like this? Most intriguing. Ah, this whole exams so far had been much interesting. The matches before had tickled his old bones, and had all had a spark of interest blooming inside him. So much young talent he wished he could exploit but sadly, his eyes were on a certain boy whose match has yet to come. His underling, Yoroi Akado, and that unholy chakra absorption technique was doing nothing to the boy, as he ran circles around him, pulling out things he shouldn't know for his age. However, Yoroi was a weakling, a weakling he was sure Sasuke-kun could beat as well. Without the ability with absorbing chakra, Yoroi hardly could pose a threat to people who made sure they played "keepaway" with him and he was still get a grasp in water techniques. Very interesting, that Uzumaki.

Sakura and some of the other genin were also in awe. Shino, Kurenai, Hinata and Neji had already concluded that it was a work of a seal upon Naruto's hand. The Hyuuga's eyes were experts at spotting out things like this, Shino's keen mind helped him and Kurenai wasn't a stranger to fuuinjutsu, just not adept in it. She wondered where did her student learn of this? Has this what he been doing the past two months before the exams? He already had a certain aptitude when he first shown his Blood Seal Clone Technique, but had his aptitude become great that shortly? Fuuinjutsu took years to master, and yet, it seemed like he was on the right path in short of a month? That Naruto, she smiled. Definitely surprising.

The present Hokage reasoned if Naruto had not shown him his sound seal before, or his seal clone, then he definitely would be surprised and more possessed to ask Naruto questions. Anko had been right – of course she was. He already knew Naruto had done a lot of things he shouldn't. He was not a fool to that. He didn't want to pry out of respect for not only the son of the hero of Konoha but the knowledge of understanding the reason not to. He trusted Naruto wouldn't ever betray Konoha with those skills, so there was no reason to bother him about them. He knew Naruto had a "mask". He seemed like a learning student, but then he seemed like a person holding back. A genius of seals was growing yet again in Konohagakure and the last one seen here was the very man that fathered young Naruto. As time was going, he wondered did Naruto always have this power. A smile like no other began on his face, as he watched Naruto scare back the older man.

"What's the matter? Can't absorb my chakra or send waves of water at me now, right? Aww. I wasn't even going all out." Naruto smirked, making the man step back cautiously with a kunai in hand. "Alright, I had enough fun. Time to finish this with an old favorite!" In back of Naruto, four shadow clones were created. Yoroi expected them to jump at him, but they didn't, slowing walking up to circle him. The real Naruto was now lost, as he moved with the clones to encircle the defense man.

With higher speed than his own, the first clone slammed a first into his face. "U!" The next Naruto kicked at his side. "ZU!" The next clone punched him the jaw. "MA!" All four clone launched the man in the air with a kick to Yoroi's stomach. Lee and Gai gasped right at this moment. The man was rightfully kicked high in the air. The fifth, real Naruto jumped high in the air. Already seeing the full ram hand seal his enemy formed, and Naruto's vicious smirk, Yoroi widened his eyes and closed them in the inevitable pain he would feel. Right there, he felt heavy again, the seal activating, and Naruto slammed the biggest heel drop kick on the man's face as his plummet to mother earth was immediate. "KI!"

If a simple kick before felt like a few ribs just shattered, they not only shattered in his chest but pushed forward in a weird shape with great pain. The combination of that gravity seal and one kick and he was completely down, not getting up again. The weigh only seemed to get heavier. "**Uzumaki Naruto Inryokuha Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Gravity Wave Combo)!**" The man hacked up a slow and painful cough, before falling unconscious, the pain overwhelming him.

Hayate quickly called the match. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

The audience were definitely pleased. Between Sakura's cheers, and Lee's yells of "Good job, Naruto-san!", Naruto didn't know what else pleased him.

Kankuro himself gulped, seeing the display Naruto put on. So the boy knew how to do all that? Shit...

Temari, despite her own shock of the yellow boy, smirked and whispered in Kankuro's ear. "So, what happened? You look like you just shat your pants, little brother." She was pleased more when he stiffened.

Gaara looked glued to the whole matched, and nodded, a small smirk growing on his face. Uzumaki was the one who would valid his existence in the next round definitely. Yes, yes. His look was still noticeable, as Baki frowned again at Gaara reaction. Blood lust was all that filled his eyes. Nothing else will fulfill him until that Naruto boy died to "valid his existence".

Sasuke grunted, grudgingly liking what happened before him. Naruto didn't show much of his new skills that could be copied or used. And that new attack seemed to emulate Lee's Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf technique. How did he know it? Did he see it? Where? Or maybe he just stumbled upon it? Something told him he wanted none of that technique but that was intriguing to him – Naruto said it was an old favorite. This must have he knew of it.

However, as he thought more of it, he slapped him head. How could he forget? Lee went first, and did the move, while then right after piledriving Kiba to the ground from the air. It was silly to think Naruto was some sort of lucky fellow who came up with the same move Lee did on his own.

Another thing surprised him in the match was the usage of fuuinjutsu in the match. Sealing techniques? He didn't really know of those, besides the normal explanation of what they were, but the way Kakashi-sensei had explained it, apparently they took skills. How strong was Naruto? A small envy came in him, but it was replaced by excitement as he smirked nonetheless. He might be strong, sure, but Sasuke was _stronger_. So what the dobe could do this and that with seals? The "last" Uchiha was much better without them. He had his specialization, and so did he. And when his next match came, he would show him. A confident smirk worked its way up on the "last" Uchiha.

He shook when his name lit in yellow lights.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh Match – Sasuke Uchiha vs Misumi Tsurugi<strong>_

Kakashi had noticed already. "Hmm? Sasuke, why are you shaking?"

"Because, Kakashi-sensei, I'm shaking in anticipation." Sasuke smirked, putting his hands in his pocket and walking down. Sakura and Kakashi watched as their squad mate walk down to the arena.

Naruto watched evenly with his arms crossed. With his own mixed feelings for Sasuke aside, he could honestly say he wanted Sasuke to win... so he could beat his ass later, of course, yeah. He heard the boy had been training considerably with Kakashi in his own time, and his team wasn't the only ones who knew their elemental affinities now. Sasuke's affinity was lightning – not a thing could change that. He wasn't _entirely _sure that Kakashi had taught him the Chidori yet but he knew that he would soon teach it to the boy, given their shared elemental affinity. Sasuke wore a smirk against Kabuto's other bodyguard/teammate. The man was just as old as that chakra-absorbing pest before. He didn't remember him either but he was sure he would soon.

The match was about to begin. Hayate had already begun the match and Sasuke had the misfortune to get immediately grabbed by the neck by Misumi Tsurugi and now his stretched out neck. Ohhhh... this was Misumi. The stretchy guy who fought Kankuro before. Now he remembered. Right. He could do the same thing Orochimaru could do – modify his body structure and physique. This definitely was Orochimaru's doing.

The man had already laughed in triumph, declaring like his teammate that he wouldn't let Sasuke go. "You aren't that strong after all. It's a wonder why anyone believes you're a genius of your village. Now if you don't forfeit boy, I will break your neck."

Despite the grip tightening, Sasuke still kept his smirk up. "You think so?" And was developed in blue. Ah, Kakashi _did _teach him something involving lightning other than the Chidori. It seemed like a combination Lightning Release Shadow Clone and Body Replacement to him but the Lightning Release Shadow Clone took the ideas of lightning and the Shadow Clone Technique and put them in one technique. However, he knew the usage of one shadow clone was taxing to anybody – except a jinchurriki and jounins – and Sasuke didn't have quite the chakra to call for it.

Sasuke then explained to the confused Misumi to clear up fog of the technique. "_**Rai Bunshin –**_Lightning Clone. Doesn't take up much chakra and leaves the opponent with a shocking surprise. Can't feel your legs now, huh?" Sasuke smirked at the growling Misumi who struggle to move his arms. "Let's see you take this."

Naruto nodded when he seen Sasuke do an old favorite of his own: the Lion Combo. He felt bad for the sobbing Lee and Gai who saw two people do their Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf with no problem against two people. But that's how ninjas play – and they did not play fair. Besides, it was easy to copy. It was just a setup kick. They couldn't do that for the Front Lotus like he knew Lee and Gai could. The man was apparently very weak, as he dropped to Sasuke's **Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) **at a high angle. He scoffed as loudly as Sasuke did when the match was finished in a span of four minutes.

"Really? That was boring." Sasuke put his hands in his pocket. He ignored Sakura and Lee's loud cheers. "I wish I had a better opponent." He then stared at the examiner. "Do I win now?"

Hayate nodded at the raven boy. "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha."

_Well_, he sighed mocking exasperated, maybe he shoulda showed Sasuke up and finish his matched faster then him. Oh well. He bet he still impressed some heads out there. He was so sure Sarutobi-jiji had a hidden smile on his face after he came up from the battle. Besides, this wasn't a popularity contest.

In any case, he was honestly beginning to wonder when his teammates were going to fight. He definitely wanted to see Shino or Hinata kick some ass here, especially the meek girl. The two had gotten stronger over the two months they had. Hinata still had the big chance to fight Neji today... and that gave him a sigh begging to be let out. Neji wasn't some weak genin or anything. His brutal taijutsu and devotion to the Gentle Fist was even greater than Hinata, who herself became a firebrand in battle. Her skills were between the usage of water, and the Gentle Fist but he had high hopes for her. He knew Hinata only needed just a touch.

And he would give it to her.

And history repeated itself once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighth Match – Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga<strong>_

"A match between two relatives? That's not gonna be too nice." Sakura grunted.

_'Especially when these two relatives are cousins of two different parts of the Hyuuga Clan that despise each other.' _Kakashi watched silently at Neji's face darkened considerably when seeing his name up. Kurenai's student, Hinata, looked terrified. _'But you're right Sakura, this battle isn't gonna be nice. It's gonna be downright bloody.'_

Sasuke unconsciously tightened his hands as he listened to Sakura's comment. She didn't know how much he knew of those words. The Hyuuga boy seemed to look... excited to fight the girl. He didn't know Hinata, but he couldn't see why Neji wanted to fight her. Maybe that's why he could see – he just didn't know. Perhaps Neji was just as an avenger as he was.

Gai sighed loudly, as he watched his student make it to Hayate first and the girl still was stuck on staying in place. _'Neji – if you try coming for her life, I will stop you.' _Neji's aura seemed to darken with each of his thoughts.

Hinata was always rigid when it came to her family. Her father's contempt for her and his admittance of having no concern if she died made her feel just lonely when going "home" to that house. _Everybody _there always made her feel like nothing... her father rather praise her younger sister than her. She never felt hatred for her or anyone else. She never wanted to hurt her sister, even in spars, even now she held back a lot but lately... she's been feeling so horrible. Neji's hatred for her only made things worse. She knew of it. She wasn't ignorant of it. She was ready to quit-

Her shoulder suddenly felt warm on her cold body. Naruto looked at her, with a gentle smile. "I know you're afraid." Her eyes widened. How did he- "But I know you can do it. You have to fight."

"I... don't know that I can-" Her other shoulder felt warm. The cold in her body was starting to disappear. "Shino-kun..." She whispered.

"You can fight him. Do not hesitate. Do not hold back." Shino quietly uttered. "It is time to fly, Hinata. Release your wings. Do not be afraid to fly."

"We're all here to cheer you on. If you need us, we're here. If you can't fight anymore, then walk away. Don't be afraid." Naruto kept that smile up that warmed her heart. "You're never alone." She wanted so bad to touch his whiskered cheek and kiss him. "Now kick his ass so we can go celebrate late on."

And suddenly, she felt it. She felt the drive to fight. She didn't want to lose. She... wanted to win! She wanted to beat Neji, to prove to him, her father and Naruto... that she could change! She was never alone, like he said. She wasn't alone.

He never thought he had to fight her but at the moment, he couldn't want anything less. Neji growled out as the girl practically jumped down. This was the main branch heiress? Disgusting. She was putrid. Everything about her was putrid but her weakness was the most disgusting. Before, she was scared of her own damn shadow, but now a few inspiration words could uplift her spirits, just like that? What a child. She would be crushed under his heel. That's how fate had deemed it. Once a loser, always a loser.

He would show her_ her place_.

He smirked, "So, that's all it took? A few words and you're ready to fight? Are you really that much a _child_?"

"You call her a child but only a child flings around insults, boy!" A yell came from the audience. A lot of people in the audience was surprised, but Neji knew the source. He quickly turned from Hinata and threw a sour look at the Uzumaki boy. "Shut up and stop talking already, or are you that scared to fight my teammate?"

Hinata tried holding back her smile, but failed miserably. _'Thank you, Naruto-kun.'_

Neji growled. This boy didn't know what the hell he was speaking about. A loser sticking up for another loser. Typical. "You really need a loud brat screaming to fight your battles, Hinata_-sama_?" She winced considerably at his sarcastic remark. "How funny: a loser cheering on a loser."

"You keep saying that. If a loser only cheers on another one, you should cheering too! You're nothing but a bully that gets his kicks at picking on people. You must have a fucked up life, kid." The blond brat again spoke, scoffing at him. "You better hope Hinata beats your ass or I'll beat it for her."

Neji growled loudly. "This isn't your match, so shut up!"

"Just like I knew – a few insults thrown around and you're just as 'weak' as her." Naruto grinned mockingly down at the enraged Hyuuga boy. "Come on, Hinata-chan. Kick this bastard's ass in two."

Hinata grinned silly at Naruto's words, and almost giggled, until she took a look at Neji's angry Byakugan eyes. She too turned her eyes on, vein bulging through the skin near her pearl eyes. "Neji-niisan, I will not quit!"

Neji huffed, quickly bring back his veil of indifference. So she wanted to fight, huh? Gladly he would give it. His eyes narrowed at his "cousin". "Since you will not give up, you can blame your foolish teammate later on. Very well. Prepare yourself. I will not be holding back."

She too slipped into her fighting style. "Neither will I... I won't give up because you tell me to."

"You shouldn't fight because _he tells you too_ either." Neji retorted.

Hayate almost gulped considerably. He could feel the heat between the two cousins develop. Neji's hatred and Hinata's determination could be felt from here. Branch vs Main House – a war that had been going on for years. "Very well. Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga. Begin!"

"You're too kind and gentle, Hinata-_sama_. Unfit to be a ninja. It is your fate to lose if you fight me. You cannot defy fate. You can still give up now and take an embarrassing defeat. An embarrassing defeat, but you won't be hurt. You may be weak, but you aren't stupid." The boy smirked. He watched pleasantly as she frowned again and flinched.

"All you do is talk! Fight already!" Naruto screamed yet again.

He ignored him. "You didn't want to be here. You didn't want to be a chunnin. You only came because your other two teammates wanted to. You just wanted to crawl up and hide in your bed." She flinched again. He smirked. He got her. "To participate in the Chunnin Exams, you needed a team of three. You said 'yes' because of your teammates, didn't you?"

"That's enough, you asshole! Shut up!" The yellow boy again yelled.

"I agree." A surprising second voice rang out. Neji looked in surprise as the raven haired last Uchiha came from his wall. His arms were folded. Sasuke scoffed. "If you're gonna just keep talking down on her, perhaps the dobe is right. Shut up and fight already. I grow bored with your useless banner."

Neji growled at the boys. Why did they keep saying anything? Sasuke wasn't a fool and he wasn't weak. He knew of the pains of fate, especially since his whole clan was slaughtered by his own brother, so why did he side with the losers? It didn't make sense.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata began again. She had a familiar smirk on her face. "I already said I will not back down, didn't I? I meant it. We will fight."

Neji grunted at the girl. He gave her two warnings, two chances to give up. Did she really think she would beat him? Forget it. He would no longer try to help a stubborn, weak-minded girl like her. "Very well then. I warned you. Now, you'll face the consequences."

Sasuke knew Neji was strong. When he sparred with the boy, before he lost his cool – that, now that he was looking back, was very embarrassing – the boy had completely shut him down. The Gentle Fist's style was just to shut down the enemy from the inside with "weak" looking strikes. Sending chakra inside the human body was the game of the Gentle Fist. Lee's strikes hurt like hell, but when was the last time could the Iron Fist disrupt a person's chakra flow? He saw twice how the Gentle Fist acted, when he seen Sakura fight Hinata and then himself against Neji. Neji would not be an easy fight. And he was called the first genius in the last decade that the Hyuuga Clan had produced. He didn't like the whining Hyuuga boy, but he knew the boy was strong.

Naruto knew too, but unlike Sasuke, he knew Hinata was a typhoon like him when it came to defending everything they both loved. She was like him, and Lee. She tried hard, always tried hard, and always will do so. And with that, she would be strong. She just needed to, like Shino gracefully put it, "release her wings" and not be afraid to fly.

Neji came charging, and so did Hinata. She struck the first blow, but he had cushioned the strike with his own defense. She blocked his blow, and tried parrying with her own again. Both participants went back and forth, trying their best to damage each other internally with their strikes. Hinata always held back to not her her sister and always took the pain of having her tenketsu closed for the night, but she was actually being taxed her. Much like her fight with Ren, she didn't hold back. Neji was returning her strikes in full, blocking her **Shoutei (Palm Bottom) **strikes. She knew this wasn't going to work. When he launched a palm to her chest, she immediately jumped back, doing a number of hand seals as flew back.

Kurenai immediately picked up the hand seals and deemed it as an attempt for a water release technique. She smiled.

Hinata yelled, "**Suiton: Rasensuiha!**" Spitting out her mouth a concussive water wave horizontally, it rushed quickly to Neji Hyuuga, as he finally realized she just wasn't dodging his strike.

He widened his eyes in surprise, and then sped away, watching the watery blast clash into the wall with a slam. He sneered. "Interesting move. Usually Hyuuga don't use ninjutsu techniques outside our fighting style. Perhaps I should tell Hiashi_-sama _about it." She flinched slightly when he uttered her father's name. "Of course, if one is_ incompetent_ in one art, they will learn another to compensate for their own failure."

She grunted, trying to ignore his stinging words and again tried doing the technique, meanwhile jumping in the air. "**Suiton: Rasensuiha!**"

He scoffed, preparing to move again. "If you thought that would work again, especially when it's just going to slam into the ground, then you are-" He was interrupted, as he watched the concussive blast sweep into his direction. He quickly moved before he was razed into the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You are beginning to become annoying."

He gasped as a **Shoutei **was slammed into his arm. How did she sneak up on her? A clone? She could use water techniques, so maybe she also could use water clones?

It made sense. No matter how much weaker a water clone compared to the user, a Gentle Fist strike hurt much more even with a simple tap. _Argh_, he thought as he grabbed his arm, _'She knows about our blind spot. Of course. She is a Hyuuga. A loser, but a Hyuuga no doubt.' _The Gentle Fist was a deadly style to those who knew how to control it and knowledge of it made it even more deadly. She knew that while he could open or close an _opponent's _tenketsu points, opening his own was much different and using his own chakra to do it was impossible. His right arm was useless for the time being.

The only thing that could stop her from attacking him at any side was the Heavenly Spin Technique... But he still did not want to show his trump card as of yet. Fine. He still had more techniques available to him. She thought she had him? Because of some water release techniques? Worthless. He would crush her.

She rushed to him, her and her water clone. With speed clearly outclassing hers, he slammed a closed fist into the clone and then into the real Hinata. She gasped, and dissolved into water. He frowned, and growled at the two puddles of water, barely dodging the gushing water blast again from his blind side. He however could not find himself able to move. He was taken off his feet by a water source. A whip of water grabbed onto him, grappling his ankle and as she tugged, he was dragged across the floor to her. When he was almost under her feet, she tried slamming a open palm to his chest.

His eyes widened at her intent, thinking bleakly that this was his fate... And how fate would have it, she shifted her strike to his shoulder. The moment of kindness, of _weakness_, came to her, and she couldn't slam her strike into his chest, for fear of what he would do to her, he bet. He would not have his other arm useless, and kicked his foot into her stomach. She stopped short and gasped for air. That not only stopped her strike, but broke her concentration for her water whip. He quickly hopped to his feet and slammed his working arm's palm into her stomach. Her feet hopped up, as she coughed up blood. He got her. He grabbed her jacket and slammed strikes with his useless arm and palm, mercilessly striking at her like a man possessed. He dropped her to his heel, scoffing as her cheek was splattered with the blood from the floor.

He huffed, and turned his heel, looking ready to walk back to the audience. He didn't even look at Hayate as he said his next words. "Call the match. It's over."

"I-It's... not... ov-over ye-yet!" A stuttering voice rang out again. He turned and with widened eyes as watched the girl he just beat down struggle to her feet again and stood gasping in pain. The blood on her cheek was still wet.

"So, you still want to fight? Give it up – your chakra is sealed. You can't do anything anymore. Give up before I hurt you more." Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

"I will.. will not g-give up... I-I wi-will no-not fall. Th-That is my ninja... way." Hinata grinned silly again, despite the incredible pain in her body. Many in the audience that clamored loudly before were now silent, most with frowns and narrowing eyes at Neji. Naruto however smiled. _'That is _our _ninja way.'_

Neji sneered. "Foolish, even for you, Hinata_-sama_. I will end this."

Hinata found the strength to run at Neji, with speed that surprised the boy. She slammed a fist into his cheek, attacked his temple and then assaulted his legs as she slammed her final kick into his stomach. He grunted loudly and yelped as he hit the ground. Uncharacteristically, she sat on top his chest and slammed more punches to his face. He sat dumbly, actually letting the heiress take a crack at him. His shock however wore off, and with each strike, he grew increasingly enraged. Why was he letting her hit him? Why?

"Enough!" He yelled, knocking her off, watching with a red haze in his head as he watched her land on her butt on the floor near him. Before she could even struggle to get up, he slammed a palm into her chest, and she stopped. He watched her blood slam into his hands and grunted.

The red haze was starting to leave his head, with each gasp for air he had. With the Byakugan active, he watched many eyes stare down at him. He watched in slow confusion and stared down at the girl under him, coughing small clumps of blood continuously at the ragged breaths she breathed. He could actually feel amounts of chakra spiking as well feeling killer intent all around him from members of the audience. A small part of him asked _'What have I done?'_ but the still angry parts yelled back _'Everything that was needed!'_. The walk back to the audience was some hell of an experience, feeling the maelstrom of hatred, anger and blood lust when he passed by Team 8. _The blond yelling boy before isn't yelling now_, he thought that with a dark smirk.

However, he grunted when he slammed to the wall, as the same blond boy he mocked held him tight against his khaki jacket. A kunai was in his hand, at the Hyuuga's neck. "One reason. Gimme one reason why I should slit your throat here." An icy tone that could freeze the warmest of hearts.

However, Neji's heart was ice cold as well. "And get yourself disqualified, Uzumaki? There are no fights permitted in the audience and the one who begun it would get disqualified for it. Make my day. I already beat her, so what you think I couldn't beat you?"

The boy smirked. He hated his smirks. "Your arm. You think I didn't notice it?" Neji tried holding back a flinch at how coldly the boy said it. "Don't try to cover it up now,_ scum_. You can't do anything with it. Only one arm, and you act like you could beat my ass all night through without it. You better hope I don't fight you in the next round, Neji. You better hope you do not go up against me at all. If you do, you will lose – _horribly_."

"I find that laughable." Neji scoffed. "You are better off worrying about Gaara-san instead of me. You are too weak to fight me now, Uzumaki. A loser is a loser."

"A loser huh?" Naruto grinned. He slammed a knee into Neji, who gasped in pain. The small brat was actually... pretty strong... for a loser. "I'm not gonna fight you now. I'll fight you in the Chunnin Exams. Be sure to make it to the top, Neji, because I'll be waiting for you."

"Is th-that a threat?" Neji spat with a noticeable bloody lip.

"It's a _**promise**_."

Neji crawled to his feet. He grunted, holding his stomach. He should fight back but the Uzumaki was more fresh than him. He was looking for an excuse to fight him. He wouldn't take it. He wasn't a loser like that boy. "You better hope you don't. I didn't even use all of my attacks against Hinata-_sama_."

"Neither did _she_, and neither did _I_." Naruto smirked again. He _really hated_ his smirks. "Don't think you're the only one who can get trump cards. Sasuke-teme is gonna be your next opponent and I'm pretty damn sure he's got something special for you." In Naruto's current words, he thought about it. Why did Sasuke speak out with him? It was a wonder to him. Maybe he just didn't like how Neji's hair was prettier than his. "Even if you beat him, again, I'll be wait for you, _trash_."

"Don't hold your breath." Neji snarled and walked back to Lee and Gai. He ignored Naruto's hateful glare at him, and settle for silence. To himself, he tried his best to ignore the great pain in his stomach. He ignored Lee and Gai's looks at him. And he ignored everybody else who shot dirty glares at him. He ignored it all.

The Hokage shook his head at Neji, and then Naruto stepped in. He should have expected it though. Shino-kun looked also ready to fight the Hyuuga boy but his teacher held him back, who was held back by Kakashi. The whole Team 8 group hated Neji Hyuuga and he could understand their reasons but he understood the trouble youth too. He was still bitter about his father's choice. And he unleashed his frustrations to his cousin. That didn't make it right. No one was right here, but he understood them all. He didn't disqualified them all, as much as he was entitled to it, as much as Hayate-kun stared at him to "do something" about them. Naruto let Neji go and Neji didn't go back to attack Naruto. The problem was gone for the moment, but he knew when Naruto promised something, he would do it, one way or another. And seeing what Naruto could do, he really hoped Neji _didn't _fight Naruto.

It was a great fight, and he loved that Naruto had the gift of gab. He loved that he could make someone believe so much, ready to fight, erasing their fears and doubts. He may have been a hardheaded boy, and he didn't have the most proper language while going about it, but he was truly inspirational. Truly.

* * *

><p>Shino grunted, watching the lights raise up. His name lit in yellow. He was going against Zaku Abumi, a Oto ninja who looked pretty confident in his skills. After seeing his teammate like that go down, he wasn't in a very playful mood. He would end this as quickly as possible. He used the <strong>Mushi Shunshin (Insect Body Flicker) <strong>to get there as fast he could, reappearance at the arena floor with a tornado of black. Bugs spilled on the floor for a second and then disappeared back in his sleeves. Of course Zaku saw it. The other boy had already made his way down, smirking confidently at Shino. "Bugs against me? Tch. You might as well go sit in the infirmary with your weak teammate."

Shino barely contained his anger behind his black glasses. "I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Hmm? Why's that, bug boy?" Zaku then flinched when a wave of killer intent washed over him.

"I could possibly..._ cut your tongue out_." Shino growled out. "First to talk is the one to get hurt first. Forfeit now, or suffer the consequences."

"U-Um, let's go! Examiner! Start the match so I can end this boy." Zaku nervously chuckled. Hayate shook his head. The boy was obvious crept out by the Aburame's heated stare... though, he had to admit, from here the 13 year old Aburame could be easily seen as intimidating.

He nodded. "Are both participants ready?" The both of them nodded. "Then, begin!"

Zaku immediately ran towards Shino with two fist. Shino grabbed the boy and held him by the wrists. "That will not work. Give up."

"Oh, look at that." Zaku smirked. "My hands are right above your kneecaps." The sound of air sucking in was heard, and Shino widened his eyes as he felt chakra build up in front of him. "**Zankuuha (Decapitating Air Waves)!**" A blast developed, enveloping Shino. Smoke and dust kicked up, in the immediate area. Zaku smirked, looking at his handiwork, seeing if he blew up the bug boy's kneecaps. He frowned when he didn't seen any busted kneecaps... or the bug boy at all. "What the hell?"

A chattering noise began behind him and he gasped at the thousand of bugs that crawled to him. "Bugs... what the hell are they gonna do though?"

"Their purpose is to suck your chakra dry." Shino's melodic voice began in front of the spiky haired Zaku. "Now you have not one, but 301 opponents against you. That army behind you will suck completely dry of chakra."

"So, you think I can't handle a few roaches or spiders or anything?" Zaku smirked, despite feeling a little nervous.

"Spiders aren't insects, but arachnids and I'm afraid I do not have any of those." Shino corrected. "I do not believe you can handle them. I have 9,145 insects inside my body. A colony is made of a total of 300 insects. They will hold you in place and absorb your chakra. Forfeit."

"You think I'm afraid of some punk-ass spiders?" Zaku growled out. "They die all the same! **Zankuuha!**" The air blast was pointed to the ground floor, slaughtering the colony bugs that crawled to him. He laughed victoriously, "I bet you're crying about your-" As he turning back to Shino, he noticed the bug boy was gone yet again. "-The shit? Where did he go?"

"You talk a lot." Shino spoke quietly in back of Zaku.

Zaku immediately jumped back. "Shut up! And you don't die a lot! Don't worry – I'll help out!" He then sucked in more air and sound, grinning wildly at the brown haired Aburame. "Now say goodbye. This is my ultimate technique! **Zankuukyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)!**" He grinned, laughing loudly as the blast rang out. He could hear the audience's visible reactions now. The great Zaku! He was a shoe-in for the next round.

However, he didn't hear his cheers and jeers and he still didn't see any broken body at all in the smoke. He growled. "Slithered away like the fucking bug you are, huh? Well, kid, come out so we can play." His response was a fast thrown dagger-shaped weapon thrown at him. The lance however missed its mark and just instead got lobbed in one of his hand's air tube. He smirked. "Hehe, can't aim well, bug boy? Oh well, if you think I'm gonna be stopped because you supposedly plugged up my air tube, you're wrong!" He grabbed the dagger-shaped weapon that looked strangely like it was made of rock and threw it to the floor. He then pointed to Shino, who stood there silently as the smoke cleared. "One more of these, and you're dead. Are you ready?"

Shino did not anything back. He instead summoned two colonies of bugs, covering each one of his arms. Zaku smirked. "You think I'ma stand here and let you do that to me. You probably could send those globs out to me! I'm not stupid!"

"You_ look _foolish." Shino admitted.

"Shut _up_ already! I had enough of your sly tone, bug ass! Now behold the **Zankuukyoh- **ARGH!" Zaku yelled in pain, grabbing his left arm... or what was left of it.

A small explosion was heard, and his right hand had blown up. He could hear the gasps of shock and disgust as he watched his right hand roll in front of him. "What-What is this? What did you do?" He roared, submitting to the pain of having his hand off.

"I simply plugged up your tube and you had done the rest. The pressure built in your arms need the tube to escape and attack your opponent. Plugging it up, and doing the technique had gotten your hand blown clean off."

"B-But my... argh! I took out the tube!" He yelled, trying his best not to the notice the blood hand on the floor that was his. "H-how-" He then gasped when he stared at his hand.

Bugs crawled out the air tube, and begun their trip back to Shino. "N-No. How?"

"My rock dagger that I threw at you had a hole in it so my little friends could crawl inside you. It's always good to have an ace up your sleeve." Shino declared.

Zaku smirked, trying his best to hold his pain back and his lunch. "You little fucker. I hate you with every fiber in my being. But... You're right." He pointed his left hand. "It's always good to have an ace up your sleeve and I got one! **Katate Zankuukyokuha (One-Handed Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)!**" A huge air blast slammed to Shino yet again, coming out of the one hand of Zaku. Zaku smirked. The fucking bug thought he was slick, huh? He actually thought he only could do his attacks with both hands intact? Who was the fool now?

He however almost shouted in rage as he felt the bug boy behind him again. "You're too much in pain to be actually accurate." Before Zaku could do anything, Shino backhanded him, and became nothing but a glob of bugs, in which latched onto Zaku as he fell. He felt too weak to do anything more.

"No... Th-That was my last attack!" Zaku admitted, weakly. "Damn... y-you! I'll ki-kill you. I'll kill you!"

The real Shino was above him, looking down. "Thrash around all you like. Ultimately, this was all on you. I already suggested you to forfeit before and during the battle. You will live, however, you are done." Zaku barely heard Shino be named the winner of the match. Shino commanded his bugs to release themselves off Zaku. He barely even had chakra in him before after his one-handed version of the Extreme Decapitating Air Waves technique.

Shino walked back to his team, silently liking the shocked looks on several people.

Kankuro shivered. "I never want to fight that guy."

"Neither do I." Temari shivered as well. She never was a fan of bugs at all. The thought of one crept her out.

Gaara clicked his tongue, and rolled his eyes at his "siblings". "Afraid of a little insect, _siblings_?" They both flinched.

_'Pitiful. Just disgusting.' _Orochimaru sneered. All three of them were complete failures indeed. Kin was the weakest of the group, Dosu got too ahead of himself and Zaku was the stupidest, but he had to admit, he didn't expect much from them. They were to carry out meeting Sasuke-kun and getting him to join his cause, but it seems like he would have to do it himself with his elites at "home". Plus, there were always uses for weakling such as Team Dosu, many uses.

* * *

><p>The last fight would be between Chouji and Kankuro, Naruto knew. And while Chouji's efforts were admirable, especially with his mastery of the Multi-Size Technique he still could not beat the more seasoned Kankuro of Sunagakure. Kankuro quickly tricked Chouji into binding and attacking his puppet, and the real Kankuro came out the wraps where the puppet should have been. The puppet wrapped around Chouji and squeezed until the boy was sure he broke a few bones in his body. "I give up!"<p>

Hayate quickly coughed, announcing Kankuro as the winner. Good thing too. He really thought Chouji broke a bone or two with him hollering like that. It was an humiliating loss but he still did well.

Tenten and Ino woke up in enough time to stare down in envy as the winners of the Third Stage stood. Sakura and Temari were the only females that won, the rest being boys. Tenten smiled at her friend, but frowned at the boy next to her and held back a growl. That damn Nara boy – already she wanted a rematch with him. She couldn't believe she lost by a simple hit-on-the-head on the wall. How damn embarrassing. Sakura and Ren wouldn't stop teasing her about it, she bet.

After everything was done and said, everybody was allowed to leave. The next stage of the test would take place a month later in an open stadium outside the tower in the Forest Of Death. Winners were suppose to fight each other there, and last stage would be a tournament-style survival with barely any breaks in between. She bet all of Konoha couldn't wait for these matches, because she couldn't!

She knew Naruto and Neji stood as far away from each other, knowing the both of them couldn't even stand near each other right now. Despite the Uzumaki wanting Neji's blood, he was going up against Sasuke and Naruto was going against Gaara. Sakura told her Neji mercilessly beat Hinata, and she immediately knew what Naruto was feeling but then, she already knew the Main and Branch families always had hatred for each other, and knew why Neji did what he did. Against her friend, no doubt. She was totally in the middle. Regardless, she told Sakura they should go out and eat.

So, Lee was going up against that Temari girl, huh? Over the food they ate, and the convo they had, Temari could do wind release, from her fans, which would definitely be the foil of Lee's fighting style. Unless he got in, he couldn't do much against her, she knew. She warned Sakura about Shikamaru's underhanded tactics and how being near anything with a shadow would definitely ensure the end of her battle with Shikamaru. Sakura nodded, while chewing at her food.

Sasuke and Neji, huh? Two geniuses going against each other – definitely gonna be a worthwhile match up. She would be sure to get in to see it. She wasn't sure how the Shino vs Kankuro match would go, but she was definitely excited about the other matches. She may have been mad about it before, but she was happy she still get some kick-ass matches in her system. And she could cheer on Sakura like crazy against that damn Nara!

She suggested Sakura and her go see Kiba soon. He probably would be up by tomorrow, tell him the good news. She definitely knew her two teammates would be training like crazy the next month, so she wasn't too worried about seeing them and chilling with Sakura would be slowed down but she wouldn't mind hanging around the village more with Ren and maybe cohere Hinata to hanging with them. Anything to cheer up the girl.

Yes sir, a lot was gonna happen in the next month.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Eh, at the ending. Kinda shaky. I am done with the third part of the exams, finally! Hope you guys enjoyed the fights. Things are heating up definitely in the exams and more things to come soon. Hehehe.<p>

I changed up a lot of people. Yoroi does have water release moves – just in the anime. In the manga, he never even reappeared. Sasuke has other lightning release moves besides the Chidori but that, of course, will be his main lighting release move. Naruto... just got even more bad ass! Oh yes he did. Mm. Gravity seals is an old favorite in fanfiction, and somewhat of a cliché. Yeah. But I use it more offensively. Heheh. And elemental absorbing seals is only used a few times in some fics. Why not use 'em here, eh?

Most of the original people who were in the first exams are here. More stuff in the next chapter too. Jiraiya's offical debut, more Orochimaru and Kabuto, maybe a little romance here and there, some "Aww!" moments and Naruto busting out a kick-ass move or three. Hahaha. Yes, I crapped over some matches, but some in the show were INCREDIBLY SHORT! Kankuro vs Misumi was only 3 minutes long. I'M SO SORRY, CHOUJI FANS! Shikamaru has been training. Got more moves up his sleeves. More to come. I got plans, homies! Hehehehahahah! Review now. I'm off to chapter 19 now. Ta-ta loves!

**Technique List!**

Lightning Clone (Rai Bunshin) – Fusing the regular Clone Technique with lightning chakra, the user can use this clone more as a decoy and a trap. When the enemy attacks this clone, or the enemy is in the vicinity of the clone for the user to release the technique, the clone will automatically explode into lightning and attack the opponent. The lightning can paralyze the opponent and leave them open for attack. However, since it isn't like its sister technique, the Lightning Release Shadow Clone, it cannot interact with its surroundings, and cannot interact with the enemy unless attacked, making the Lightning Release Shadow Clone a more efficient technique to use.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Average<br>Chakra Control: None  
>Technique Class: Supplementary<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Ram, →Tiger, →Bird<br>Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake

One-Handed Extreme Decapitating Air Waves (Katate Zankuukyokuha) – This is the one-handed of the Extreme Decapitating Air Waves technique. Not lacking the power of the original super version of the Decapitating Air Waves, this technique takes more chakra than the regular Extreme Decapitating Air Waves due to it being one-handed. The usage of no hand seals make it even harder.

Rank: B-rank  
>Chakra Usage: High<br>Chakra Control: Low  
>Technique Class: Offensive<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Users: Zaku Abumi

Uzumaki True Seal: Element Seal (Uzumaki Shin Fuuin: Godai Fuuin) – This kind of seal can seal the element of any kind – at least the basic elements. The user can seal fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning with the right kanji character. The user can seal the element into anything, but most users would benefit more if the elements was sealed into seals on their weapon or their own bodies. The seal is an one-shot deal until the user absorbs more elemental chakra to the seal they want to seal into. The more elemental chakra absorbed, the stronger the technique when the element is released. Sealing any element into the user that is not their affinity takes more chakra and energy than it was to simply use their own element, creating limits on the user's usage of those attacks. To use the element, the user release the elemental chakra by doing the ram hand seal, and commanding which element to be released. Ex: "Fire Seal Release" ("Ka Fuuin Houshutsu) would be said if the user wanted to release fire chakra from the seal.

Rank: B-rank  
>Chakra Usage: Average (To release or absorb the elemental chakra)<br>Chakra Control: None  
>Technique Class: Supplementary<br>Type/Classification: Fuuinjutsu/Hiden  
>Hand Seals: Ram (To release)<br>Users: Naruto Uzumaki

Uzumaki True Seal: Gravity Seal (Uzumaki Shin Fuuin: Inryoku Fuuin) – A family seal. This seal invokes the power of gravity. The user can put a seal on any object and the forces of gravity affect it. Against an opponent, the user can tag the user, and slam them to the ground, making it harder. More chakra added to the seal and more gravity is added. The more chakra added, the more the human target cannot take the gravity, giving them much pain. Also the user can put gravity seals upon themselves. Gravity seals, when tagged on the user, can help increase strength, speed, and immunity to the amount of gravity put upon them.

A second effect to the seal: the ability to help one's training. Much like wearable weighs, the heavier the gravity seal, the more strength, and speed the user can acquire. However, this is more a double edge sword as the human body can withstand only so much gravity before injuries form. Training with gravity seals will make the user much vulnerable to harm, at least at first. An Uzumaki, with higher vitality and a healing factor, can withstand the gravity seal much better than a normal person. Once the user's gravity seal has been dispelled, the amount of time spent with the seal on is added with the user's original speed and strength to increase stats.

Rank: B-rank  
>Chakra Usage: Depends (Slow drains when the user keeps it activated)<br>Chakra Control: None  
>Technique Class: Supplementary<br>Type/Classification: Fuuinjutsu/Hiden  
>Hand Seals: Half-Ram (To deactivate it ), Ram (To activate the seal)<br>Users: Naruto Uzumaki

Uzumaki Naruto Gravity Wave Combo (Uzumaki Naruto Inryokuha Rendan) – A variation of the regular Uzumaki Naruto Combo with a twist, the enemy is launched in the air after Naruto completes most of the attack. Then, Naruto activates the gravity seal he tagged the enemy with, and drops them with a rotating heel drop kick. With the height and the added "weight" to the enemy, this attack is especially deadly at certain heights. A perfect fusion of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and fuuinjutsu.

Rank: A-rank  
>Chakra Usage: Low (to activate the seal)<br>Chakra Control: None  
>Technique Class: Offensive<br>Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Fuuinjutsu/Hiden  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki<p>

I do not own any other technique in bold, except maybe the Insect Body Flicker and that wasn't worth explain what it was. Hope you guys enjoyed the techniques, the story so far and everything else. The Uzumaki "healing factor" and the Uzumaki clan period will be later explained. More to come later.


	23. Preparations

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: _Naruto _still isn't mines. **-grumbles**-

* * *

><p><em>A slick sound of metal was heard. A squeal of both blood and the person's dying voice was heard, before a small 'THUD' was heard as the body dropped. The sounds were not from a great battle, but a great betrayal.<em>

_"W-Why? Why do this?" A voice was heard. Anguish was in the throat of the speaker. "Why betray us?"_

_"Alliances change hands. While I feel hatred for my former village and I want to destroy it, this task is best suited for a real Kage, is it not?" The Kazekage groaned out feebly, still barely alive. "When I fight my old master, I will be the one there to rip my sword into his stomach, not you. And the best part is no one will ever know of this. I will take your life and your face. I will become you. Your fate is already sealed, and that is with my sword." A slick sound of metal tearing into flesh and blood was heard again. The Kazekage didn't chock on blood, he didn't gasp for air. He ceased everything._

_The dragging of feet was heard in the arid area._

_"Orochimaru-sama." A smooth voice rang out. "What is the next step, my master?"_

_"Now my apprentice, we wait until the time to strike. One month and Konohagakure will be destroyed. The leaves will fall far from the tree in heaps, and I, will be their instrument." A rasp chuckle belonging to Orochimaru was heard._

Sarutobi smoked at his pipe heavily after listening to the "recording". He didn't recognize that first voice on the "recording" but Naruto did and told him it was the very boy who forfeit earlier: Kabuto Yakushi. He resisted the urge to do a back up check on the boy who failed _six _times in the Chunnin Exams. How could the security of Konohagakure been so weak? How long has Orochimaru grew the boy as a sleeper agent apart of this village? Even his teammates and his personal instructor were spies? He felt incredibly old at this point. If it wasn't for Naruto for uncovering this... this secret invasion, the safety of Konohagakure could have been greatly

Suna already lost their Kage, he knew it already. Orochimaru stabbed them in the backs, and left them out in the desert to rot. He could not do anything about it, as much as he was willing to ignore jurisdictions and go after Orochimaru. If Suna was making deals with Orochimaru, an international criminal, that meant stepping one foot in Sunagakure territory meant international war. It would be called an "invasion", an act of war, even if Suna was planning to attack the village first. They would be seen as bullies, more than a reason for Iwagakure to "step in", or Kumogakure to strike back who were still sore about the infamous "Hyuuga Affair" almost a decade ago.

So, this was it, huh? Orochimaru really was gonna try striking back? What of Otogakure? Was he the leader of this new village that popped in the political scene and had wanted to participate in the exams? Of course he was. He was under their noses all this time. Crafty, Orochimaru. Crafty, but very risky – tis a testament of his arrogance, no doubt. Everyone, everyone had to become stronger in the next part of the Chunnin Exams, even he. He would be there, with the... Kazekage's face, apparently. He was pretty sure that meant Orochimaru will be him in disguise then. And wherever the Hokage would be, the Kazekage would be too, looking over the matches.

Many thoughts came in his head then. This would be some next month. He had to prepare himself for Orochimaru, to even alert some of his most entrusted ANBU, chunnin and jounin and...

No.

This had to be low key. Now, after hearing Kabuto Yakushi was a traitor, a faint distrust came inside him, a fear of there being others like Kabuto in this village. Every village had a spy or ten – that's just how it worked. Ninjas did not trust other ninjas by nature and unless they were countrymen themselves, ninjas always carried around an extra kunai on their possession. No matter how shrewd it was to think like that, it was history. Madara Uchiha did not ever earn the trust of Shodai Hokage-dono, and when he struck against the village, the first Hokage attacked back with force.

After Naruto left him as he replayed the... "recording" by a simple application of his chakra as Naruto instructed, Jiraiya came out the shadows again and left a small comment on how Naruto shouldn't know these things. At this point, he couldn't care, just thankful Naruto helped saved hundreds of innocent lives. He knew his curiosity of Naruto's skills were not to be confused with fear of them. Naruto was loyal to this village, too much of a disciple of the Will of Fire. Who was Jiraiya to say things like that? Yes, Naruto did not show before these skills but the boy already show he could learn at astounding levels. He learned the Shadow Clone Technique – that alone could jump his training levels to incredible heights, possessing even more chakra than himself. Naruto had potential before, potential Jiraiya never seen.

Hiruzen figured it was high time Naruto was able to use it in good ways.

Regardless, he definitely was gonna send Jiraiya after Naruto. Jiraiya could teach things to Naruto that no one else could and the fact Naruto was going to be good in fuuinjutsu, what better than a fellow seal master to teach him some good pointers?

The next month would be an interesting one. He knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 19, Preparations  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next month would be a crazy one, he knew. Right after he done away with the preliminaries round in the Chunnin Exams' third stage, he knew he would meet the man that changed his life for good. Jiraiya would be at the hot springs, 'researching' away. As much as he like to hate the man's distasteful actions and how it stunted his training a few times in the past... He was again reminded the appeal of the woman body and how he wouldn't be any of that in a while. Argh!<p>

He sighed, mocking exasperated and walked around the village to the hot springs – or at least he thought he should but without Ebisu it wouldn't had made any sense. He didn't have a sensei now who couldn't train him because he had to train a certain Uchiha. He had a teacher who made herself available to her students. No disrespect towards Kakashi-sensei but Kurenai-sensei could help in more strides than the man. He did help when it come to his elemental training – in both timelines – and because of him, he was able to spawn the Rasenshuriken and the other great variations of the Rasengan but now, Kurenai-sensei was always open to help them out. He didn't have to worry about her tutoring someone, one-on-one and now it didn't even matter if she did. He was largely self-taught after a while. Even now, he was self-taught. He made his own techniques, he made his own training methods. He would spend a two-day period where he would be training nonstop at home while his blood clone go and train with his team. He got experience from both sides also when the clone dispelled. A small headache that evaporated quickly. Then he would go play around with other seals, work on the Rasengan a little and go to sleep to do it again tomorrow.

That was his training. He had totally been in the green, a shoe-in for anything to come.

So that's why he decided to let Ero-Sennin come to him instead of the other way around. It didn't draw attention, he wouldn't be questioned and he would seem oblivious to Jiraiya's purpose in the village. He knew he would be after him anyway because he tipped off Sarutobi-jiji.

Ero-sennin found him right there at Ichiraku, while he was sucking away at the broth of his ramen. Jiraiya wasn't very subtle about why he came. He sat down, and immediately chatted it up with Naruto, like he was an old friend of his. Naruto smiled back appreciatively, already enjoying the older pervert's company. He had said Sarutobi-jiji sent him to him to teach him a few things. Then he spouted some dumb shit about "not knowing whether or not Naruto was worthy". The blond boy scoffed, and showed him to the outside so he could personally see to his skills. Ero-sennin agreed.

It wouldn't take very long for the old man to be impressed at what he sees.

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

"So?" Shikamaru Nara said back, still concentrating on the game in front of him. He wasn't about to be psyched out by his father. He moved his piece to the appropriate spot. "What?"

"Your mother says you gotten far in the Chunnin Exams." Shikaku Nara grunted out, and sighed in relief as he captured Shikamaru's promoted bishop. Good thing too; that thing could really caused some problems in the future.

Shikamaru sighed. "Unfortunately, I am. And I'm against _another _girl." He huffed in annoyance as he seen his father's move. This talk was already starting to make him lose. "Does this conversation have substance or are you trying to psyche me out?"

Shikaku sighed himself. "Calm your impatient, troublesome attitude, Shika. This conversation does has substance." He watched Shikamaru take his pawn with relative ease. "Your mother demanded me that I trained you."

"No way." Shikamaru grunted back.

"Why not?" Shikaku moved his piece with a ghost of a smile.

"I rather just stay in, and practice _winning _at shogi." Shikamaru sarcastically said, watching his father take his king with a quiet "checkmate" being heard.

"Listen, you little brat, I don't want to automatically get up every morning and train you either, but if it is to get you stronger, I can spar a few hours." The man said smoothly, sipping at his tea. He promptly ignored his son placing his elbow on the shogi table and holding up his face in great anguish.

"Aren't you the Jounin-Commander? That's a pretty important job. Paperwork, and being a member of the council. Very important." Shikamaru reasoned.

Shikaku shook his head at his son. Before, he was complaining on how he shoulda done exercises to help him out, and now, he refused his help, rather wanting to stare at clouds and _try _beating him at shogi. He wanted to stare at clouds all day as much as he wanted to, but that shit wasn't happening anytime sooner. "You're a troublesome brat, you know that, Shika. Trying to use my position as something. Who taught you that, brat?" The man smirked slightly at his son's reaction – it was another groan of anguish. "If you don't want your pops to die young, you'll do what your mother wants."

"You ain't young, pops." Shikamaru scoffed. He also muttered, "Whipped."

Shikaku did not protest or deny he wasn't whipped. All he did was grunt, "Do it, or I'll tell your mom."

Shikamaru considerably stiffed. Shikaku smirked – he knew his son was _just _as afraid of his mother, as he was of his overbearing Yoshino Nara.

Shikamaru huffed, and jumped out his seat, putting his hands in his pocket. His reaction was very much of a frail deer surrendering defeat to a stronger foe. "Gah! Why did you marry that troublesome woman, dammit?"

A hint of red was splayed on Shikaku's cheeks. He coughed it off. "Nara men have an unfortunate... affinity for overbearing women like your mother."

"So that means I'll marry Ino one day?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"It's... a possibility." Shikaku sweatdropped. "If not her, an _equally _overbearing woman."

Shikamaru snorted his nose and started walked to the door of the room. "What joy."

His father however still had something to be said.

"Without women, men can't be born, Shika. Without women, men go to ruin. Even the hardest of women will show a sweet side to the man she loves and respect. Remember that, you troublesome brat." Shikaku said in a serious tone. "Your mother is strong, and a strong man needs a strong woman. A strong woman needs a strong man. Become strong, Shikamaru. Become strong."

Shikamaru seemed to stop a moment, as if to think about what his father, before letting those thoughts go, and asked his father a serious question. "When do we start training?"

"Later on today. I'll come get you, and we'll work on your shadow techniques." Shikaku held back the grin he knew was going to pop on his face as best as he could. He was proud of his son. "You noticed the flaw in the Shadow Imitation Technique long ago already, so it's high time you learn things you could do to help your shadow and more options you can have when you got your opponent in the hold."

Shikamaru nodded, and turned his head back. He was about to exit the room on a quiet note...

However he couldn't resist.

"You're still whipped, dad."

And then he walked out.

Shikaku shook his head, chuckling a bit. "That I am, son." He could already hear Yoshino-chan's nagging if he _didn't _set the boy straight. "That I am."

* * *

><p>"So are you gonna go with me or not?"<p>

Ino looked at her rival/former best friend with some interest. "Do you really need me to go? Why not go yourself to visit Kiba?"

Sakura had a hint of a blush on her face. She shifted a little... uncomfortable as she stood up, as Ino noticed. What was up with that? "I rather you just come, dammit. Don't question it!"

"Sup with that though? I thought we were rivals." Ino lightly smirked at Sakura. "You can't visit your 'friend', Kiba?"

"I hope you didn't mean anything with that comment, Ino-pig." She snarly said back to the platinum blond. "Mutt-k- Er, Kiba is just my friend."

"Uh-huh..." Ino wasn't very convinced. "Well, I guess you don't mind then if I go after Sasuke-kun if you're so mushy-mushy over dog-boy."

"I'm not _'mushy-mushy'_ over him!" Sakura started to get red. Ino laughed lightly at her. "And as for Sasuke, you can have him."

Ino stopped chuckling. "Huh?"

"I stopped chasing after him a while ago." Sakura said, as if she was going to shrug next.

"No way! You're totally lying! You still like him!" Ino accused.

Sakura had a mixture of a happy but bittersweet smile. "Maybe I do still but I think it's more attraction than actually liking him anymore." Sakura grinned strongly at Ino, though Ino could still sense the uncertainty in her voice. "Besides, I think I'd rather give him up, maybe at least for a while until I'm stronger. I gave him up for training."

"Training huh?" Ino smiled quietly. "I noticed. You're in the second round of the Third Stage. I woulda been jealous... if I wasn't so proud."

"Proud?" Sakura smiled brightly. She had gotten Ino's smooth change of subject. "You shoulda saw me in the crowd looking at your match. You was kicking that sand-girl's butt! I heard poison techniques were an advance form of ninjutsu. How did you get that down?"

"You thought you was the only person training?" Ino scoffed. "Please, I wasn't just making my hair pretty for everybody."

"Coulda fooled me." Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Hey! I cut my hair in a heartbeat – that show you how much I'm not vain, dammit!" Ino raged at Sakura, though the pinkette could detect a hint of amusement in her rising voice.

"Ha, yeah, you're right. I forgot how you look like with short hair." Sakura smiled gently, running her fingers through Ino's hair. The blond didn't protest, totally relaxed at Sakura's touch. She smiled herself.

Ino raised her hand. "I heard you cut your hair too." She brushed a small lock of Sakura's hair out the girl's eye. Ino smirked, lowering her hand again. "Copycat."

"Please. The girl had a hold of my hair and in a genjutsu. If I didn't do that, I wouldn't have gotten out." Sakura growled. "Stupid bitch."

Ino frowned as well. "At least you kicked her ass. Funny how that bitch liked talking about your hair but had longer hair than you. You shoulda cut hers too."

"I'm not a sadist, Ino." Sakura sighed. "Wish I was; I would have gladly did the same. That suna-girl looked like she was going to do the same thing."

"Nah, she wasn't. She liked to just tug at my hair though.

"Only for a little while but it's nice to get some recognition outside my teammates congratulating me inside my hospital room." Ino waved Sakura off dismissively. "I've never been a sore loser, but it would have been nice getting to the second round like you." She smirked. "I think it would have been nice taking you down a peg, forehead."

"In your dreams, pig. Only in your dreams." Sakura smirked right back at her fellow kunoichi.

It had felt good talking to Ino like this. This hasn't happened in a while. In the Academy, they both were at each other's throats, fighting over Sasuke. Now, they were here, laugh at things like they were old friends. They _were _old friends; that fight over one boy just halted that.

Sakura, for the first time in her life, realized that fighting over a boy – especially with her best friend – was the stupidest thing she ever did in her life. Never again, never again.

...Which is why she was biting her lip about Kiba.

* * *

><p>Despite what she first thought, the trip to see Kiba in the hospital was smooth. A little awkward at first.<p>

"Damn! I'm mad I missed all that shit when I got knocked out by Lee. Damn!" Kiba grinned heavily, sitting up in his sheets, despite already letting it be known he was still a little sore from Lee's attack. It had been a good three days, and he had his rest. Kiba was all ready for some talk with the two girls.

In Kiba's humble opinion, they were as good conservationists as they were good eye candy. Who knew short hair on them worked so much well? He tried his best to not lick his lips at the two girls.

Sakura giggled. "Indeed you did, Mutt-kun. Missed me kick ass against that girl from sound."

Kiba whistled. "Damn!" He sighed. "Oh why did I have to fight Lee first? I missed out on a lot of things."

Ino grinned. "Ya sure did! I was kicking ass myself."

"Until you lost." Sakura muttered. Still loud enough for Ino and Kiba to hear. Both knew she was just simply teasing. Ino still acted her part.

"Hey! Forehead girl! I still kicked ass, dammit!" Ino yelled back.

"Yeah, and ya still lost." Sakura smirked. Ino growled out again.

Kiba still grinned, laughing lightly at Sakura and Ino's exchange of words. "Well, it doesn't matter! At least we're still getting promoted."

The response was not something he was expecting. He expected "Cha!" and "Hell yeah!" to fly out both of the girl's mouths. Ino and Sakura flinched visibly, that much he seen. Kiba however didn't catch onto _why_they flinched. Sakura tried smiling at him, saying to the boy, "Yeah, probably."

"Y-Yeah." Ino nodded back stiffly.

That didn't sit well in Kiba's stomach.

For Sakura, she knew it would be hard to break down to Kiba that he wasn't getting promoted because he didn't get passed the preliminaries. Hell, Ino wasn't either. It would hurt the spirits of the cute dog boy – she could say "cute", right? – and she didn't want that. She was sure he caught onto their flinching. She wasn't about to explain, at least not yet.

She tried to change the subject. "Well, I know Sasuke is going to be training with Kakashi-sensei for a month, so-"

"Wait, what?" Kiba hopped up again, clearly enraged at Sakura's statement. "Why? That's stupid! Fine, I understand his reasons for not training me since I'm not in the tournament but what makes Mr. Shit-For-Brains so goddamn special?" _'Playing favorites again, sensei?' _Kiba darkly thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't had thought like that. He knew that might not been the case with Kakashi-sensei but it sure as hell felt like it... again.

"Hey don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!" Ino cried out loud, hoping Sakura stepped in to help. She did not. Her face was also a little... peeve as well. "He's getting training because he's in the second round, unlike you, mutt!"

"So why does Sakura not get training then? She's also in the next round." Kiba raised his eyebrow at Ino. Good eye candy or not, he never liked Ino's overbearing, clearly-biased attitude when it came to Sasuke, the pampered brat. At least in Kiba's eyes.

Sakura seemed to not share's Ino's total thoughts but she also didn't agree with Kiba that Kakashi-sensei was just playing favorites. While she agree that Sasuke needed help, as Kakashi-sensei said, with the Sharingan and how to control it since he really had no one else to do so and prior to that, Kakashi-sensei already told them Sasuke was getting training, she did feel a little left out that the gray haired man said he wasn't even gonna be able to look after their training.

In the end, she settle for a sigh and spoke up again. "It's not fair, but they're isn't any helping it."

"What do you mean it's not fair?" Ino blinked at Forehead-girl. "Sasuke-kun needs all the training he can get for the next round."

"You _still _forget Sakura is also in the next round, you stupid girl." Kiba retorted before Sakura could even say anything back to the platinum blond girl. He went so far as to scoff in the girl's face. "And you once proclaimed you were her best friend."

Ino, annoyed at first at the mutt's former attack to her beloved Sasuke-kun, was now clearly enraged at Kiba's barb at her and Sakura's estranged friendship. Clearly, she was ready to throttle the recovering Inuzuka as she stood out her seat. "Take that back, or I'll make Lee's attack on you look like child's play."

Kiba bared his fangs in a mixture of a smirk and sneer. "Try it, foolish little girl."

Before either side could even touch each other, Sakura acted like the immediate mediator and stepped in between her two friends. "Stop! Ino, we're in a hospital, dammit! You yelling and trying to bite Kiba's head off is just gonna get us kicked out of the hospital." Ino growled one last time at the mutt, before standing down and returning to her chair in front of the bed. Sakura turned to her teammate as well. "And you, Kiba. Choose your words well. Stop insulting Sasuke already. Kakashi-sensei obviously is training him for the right reasons, not because he has time to pick and choose who he wants to train, so stop saying it like that."

Kiba still didn't back down. He did something sort of a strangely _cute _pout. "I still think he doesn't deserve."

"Shut up and stop arguing before I throttle you myself." She growled out. She then darkly smirked. "And you know how mean my right hooks are, don't you?"

Kiba's visage visibly wanned and he nodded vigorously as if he seen a ghost. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, the room became a comfortable silence – at least to Sakura – again. She smiled sweetly at the boy. "Good boy."

Ino, who didn't dare say anything after that, was thinking to herself. _'Forehead-girl... really changed.' _Her eyes followed the pink-girl as she and Kiba continued to talk about something silly or whatnot. She also caught Kiba's reaction to Sakura's threat. _'Are they really that close? Since when? Or maybe the question should be "How long were that close?"'_

She then smiled to herself, listening to Kiba's loud chuckles and Sakura's cute giggles. _'Heh, maybe all that teasing about how she likes Kiba-baka isn't just playing around, huh? Perfect, because I really don't need competition when it comes to get my sexy Sasuke-kun! Cha!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto gasped in air, actually tired out with that taijutsu battle with Ero-sensei. That old bastard really knew how to punch. There was nothing that could tell the difference between this time's Jiraiya and his time's, except maybe an underlying wariness of him. In his time, he didn't have certain things worth of a small wary glance or two and he caught Jiraiya watching him sometimes in the past two days they been training in taijutsu. The man said in the next month they would be working on Naruto's fighting and teaching Naruto a few things. A few things from Jiraiya were always a good tool or two or even a proverb to use in battle.<p>

He was all ears. Hell, this month in his original time, all he learned was how to walk on water, how to force the Kyuubi's hand for chakra and how to summon toads. A few newer things were open now that he showed Jiraiya his competency in fuuinjutsu, which was a very diligent art that required experience, knowledge of seals and such. Ero-sensei seemed amazed at his demonstration of the Blood Seal Clone Technique, how it worked and quickly requested the boy to help him learn it. Ero-sensei got the technique down in a hour. Naruto knew in the near future that would come in handy next time – _really _come in hand.

He also showed him his other moves, like the Heartbeat Sensor Technique, his affinity in wind, and his two newer seals. The man was very much impressed and shocked at a 12 year old boy knowing such things like this. He scoffed. Honestly, Kakashi-sensei was a chunnin by 6 and that was even before he had the Sharingan apparently. Or what about Itachi, who was chunnin by 10, ANBU captain at 13 for god's sake? Why was it so damn unbelievable a kid couldn't be a power ninja in his own right so young? He wasn't even on their levels, but he was the same stupid kid who smacked around Mizuki who was a chunnin, stopped the rampaging demon inside Gaara, beat the traitorous Kabuto, helped stop the apparently immortal Kakuzu and even humbled a god like Pein. He was strong in his own right. He earned it. He could show Jiraiya how he could use the Rasengan, Sage Mode, and the Rasenshuriken and be done with it but he wasn't about to do that.

In any case, he was ready again, outside his thoughts and ready for Jiraiya's next lesson.

"Alright, brat. You proved to me that you know a lot of interesting stuff and even taught me a technique too. And a mammoth one at that. Still amazed you could do that. In any case, it's time to teach you something too." To Naruto's amazement, Jiraiya's hand was enveloped with blue chakra. It spiraled together, compressing itself to a nice sized ball. Jiraiya grinned at Naruto's awe-filled face and slammed the blue ball into an unfortunate tree. The tree chipped, bending awkwardly as the ball dug into its wood and then collapsed. The ball disappeared. "This is the Rasengan, boy. Easily an A-rank ninjutsu. I woulda taught you how to summon first, but I probably think you'll get that in a minute. This will set you back a week or two at most since I heard how hard you work."

"Oh wow!" Naruto easily act his part, letting the giddiness take its place on his face. "That was awesome, Ero-sensei! How do I do that?"

Jiraiya twitched. That damn nickname again. Why did that brat insist calling him 'Ero-sensei'? Why not Jiraiya-sensei – something as respectable as his former students called him. How did the brat even know he was a pervert anyway? Sheesh. "Alright, you little brat. Let's get one thing straight: I am not 'Ero-sensei', 'Ero-sennin' or anything that has to do with that! It's Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, or 'shishou', or something respectable dammit!"

"Hahah, maybe later, Ero-sensei." Naruto waved off the now-growling man's response. "Teach me the skill and I'll think about it."

"_Fucking brat_." Jiraiya muttered to himself. He really didn't care if that damn brat heard it or not. He took an spherical object out his pocket. "Fine. This is the first step."

"A water balloon? What's this for?" Naruto put the balloon to his ear and shook the object, listening to the water swish inside.

"I need you to burst the balloon."

"'Burst the balloon'? Easy. Just give me a kunai." Naruto grinned jokingly.

"The purpose of this isn't the balloon itself, but the water inside." Jiraiya grinned. He appreciated the brat's sense of humor, even if it made him come off a little stupid. "First step: I'm gonna need you to figure out how to rotate the water in the balloon in order to burst the balloon."

"Ah." Naruto nodded. "Piece of cake. I'll have this done in a minute or so."

Jiraiya snorted dubiously. "Sure kid. You're better off stabbing the balloon with a kun-"

"Done!" Naruto declared loudly, ignoring Jiraiya's incredulous look. The water from the balloon sprouted out, spilling into his hands. Some large pieces of rubber were upon his hand, and some were on the ground.

Jiraiya couldn't believe it. He fumbled with his hand, and got out another similar looking balloon. "Do it again. Show me."

Naruto nodded quietly, and grabbed the balloon. He summoned some bit of his chakra, swirling the water inside, and popped the balloon yet again. Jiraiya couldn't believe it, as he rubbed his eyes again. "H-How?"

"Well, you said rotate the water inside the balloon. I seen you how you did the Rasengan, and how it spun in two different directions together. The rest was just easy from there." Naruto explained.

"That's... amazing. Alright then." Jiraiya stiffly said. Naruto stifled a peal of laughter for his teacher's sake. "Well, unfortunately, I wasn't actually expecting you to get it so quickly, so I didn't bring the rubber ball but tomorrow, we'll try part two."

"'Tomorrow'?" Naruto did something of a pout. "You mean we're stopping training? Aww, it's still bright outside."

The older man shook his head. "The body needs rest, brat. We been training since this morning. Take the day off. Like I am. _Because I think I need a drink right about now._" Jiraiya muttered as he walked away, again didn't care if Naruto heard his words or not. He was sure the boy did because if his other senses didn't deceive him he just heard the boy laugh at him as he walked away from their training grounds.

Naruto again would surprise him two more days later when he destroyed the rubber ball, going to the third stage of the technique. Pretty soon, the yellow boy had already went about to make the Rasengan like him. Jiraiya soon realized the boy trained ragged at home after they got off, even when he supposedly agreed to rest at home. It was horrible how the brat did it, using clones while he did another task. He swore that if an overload of information didn't kill him, he would definitely have some sort of training accident with his clones. Jiraiya shook his head, and report to Sarutobi about Naruto's progress.

He knew the old man was smiling at the news, especially when he told him about the Rasengan-incident. Okay, he was convinced when he thought so highly of that blond headache. His godson – he really should tell him about that – was perhaps one of the strongest genin of his generation. He would definitely have an upper edge against that Gaara fellow now in the second round of the tournament. It was perfect. The Rasengan didn't take that much chakra, and once it came to life, there was no time limit to use it, like any other ninjutsu. He knew that iron defense that Gaara had would be difficult to get through, but Naruto would get through it. It was just a few days of the month – Naruto still had things to learn, and he was definitely going to teach it to him.

Definitely.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Bet y'all thinking "Small ass chapter, Ryu! You spent two weeks on this?" right now, eh? Sorry. I had no excuse, except a small cause of writer's block. I was playing with the idea of Naruto "learning" the Rasengan this early from Jiraiya but I think it would be a great trump card against Gaara. Better than summoning, at least. He'll get the summoning, soon, yes but the Rasengan is just too awesome to leave it out for long! Gah! I also got another idea with the Gaara-Naruto match. You probably won't see what it is until it comes, which is good. Hoping the next part of the exams is good for y'all.<p>

Still liking the interaction between Sakura and Kiba a lot. Sakura was mostly in character. She is still changing though. Her views of Kiba and Sasuke have changed of course. She values the both of them as teammates. And I think this is one of the few fics with Sakura going to the second round, the first being against Shikamaru I believe. I got ideas for most of the matches. The matches probably will be one big chapter, the inevitable Invasion of the Leaf also happens and yeahhhh. That's about it. My mind's been thinking on how I'm gonna approach the Shippuden part of this story. I have a few... shaky original character ideas but I'm pretty sure that's gonna get some heat. Eh.

Hinata and Shino are bound to pop up in the next chapter – I hope. More than likely _Hinata _will. Maybe Shino and Kurenai will too in a small segment. I also loved the Shikamaru interaction with his father. Totally in character there. Looks like everybody's gonna do a little training, ne? Yes, Shikamaru is gonna be training too. Mwhahaha. Well, sorry, wish I did this earlier. The next chapter will be some more fill-in and then chapter 21 will start the exams again. I'm thinking about now, and it might ACTUALLY be two chapters with the matches. I'll try to make it as exciting as I can. Hehe. WELL, until then, my friends. Later.


	24. The Road To The Chunnin Exams

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Author's Note, demons/summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: _Naruto _isn't mine! ...at least, not _yet._ Mwhahaha.

Just wanna take some time out and thank my reviewers and people being patience with the updates. These next two chapters will probably will be short, unfortunately but I will try to fish them out faster.

* * *

><p>It took a minute for him to catch his breath.<p>

A minute was just too long.

His master came in, with fire and brimstone, and just kicked the shit out him, aimed directly at his side. Sure he was no Tsunade but Ero-sensei could hit like only a bastard would. If he told him that, he was sure Jiraiya would keep kicking him until the wood of his geta break via impact. He wasn't sure if he liked a punch from the man more than his kick because the punch hurt less...

But his right hand was still bad as hell in his humble opinion.

He flew to a tree, for the sixth time, as a well-placed, chakra-empowered backhand got him good in his face. He gritted his teeth, spun in the air, and planted his feet gently on the tree. The bark did not screech under the chakra and his weight, and it seemed to be fine. But then, Jiraiya-sensei decided to do his best impression of Gai-sensei's Dynamic Entry right there and kick Naruto Uzumaki in the face. He jumped up higher on the bark of the evergreen tree, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of it all. His blood raced through him, and an itch for battle grew in him.

He always itched for battle like this. Tsunade-baachan suggested that this was perhaps a side-effect of siphoning with the once great red fox typhoon himself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which would give him extra aggression, and newer found love for battle. So as long he didn't want to eat people and such, he could ignore such animal-like urges like wanting to go all out on Jiraiya-sensei or crushing the man's skull in. It felt like that, anyway sometimes. Other than probably using the Rasengan on him, and his other techniques he learned in this timeline, he _really _shouldn't show anything else.

He wanted to cry when Jiraiya-sensei damn near bisected him with a spear tackle from off the top of the tree. The man obviously was both playing and fighting seriously with him. In his own interesting way, Jiraiya-sensei was teaching him the basic steps to the Frog Kata, if it made sense. Kinda didn't since only masters of Sage Mode could use it only and senjutsu was involved. He didn't feel any of that come off Jiraiya, so it was just his own brutal taijutsu style he was teaching him. Elbows, straight hooks, uppercuts, judo throws and roundhouse kicks – Toad Sage Jiraiya was no Tsunade but his taijutsu was just as killer.

And Naruto had already implemented that into his taijutsu with several hours of practice.

Several hours of Ero-sensei kicking the shit out his little ass, sure.

In any case, it had been painful, painful fun to fight with Jiraiya-sensei. He would sleep good tonight, knowing he was still learning and learning. Even as he rested, his clone can still learn for him. 'Twas an excellent system for him to get him back to his true strength, really but having a 20-21 year old body was nothing like having a 12-13 year old body. He was almost always full of energy. He was younger, ready to learn, not jaded by all that was happening behind him. He had hope and that's all he cared about in the end.

And with that, he sat there, smiling, already creating a newer technique in his head.

A devious smile at that. He definitely had to work with what he had, yeah, but this truly would beat Neji if he decide to pull out the Heavenly Spin technique. Not that he didn't have doubts but still.

And he also had to worry about fighting Gaara before coming even close to Neji. Hehe, this will be fun. Really, really, really fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 20, The Road To The Chunnin Exams  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't train today?" Naruto all but whined. "What's wrong? You're gonna teach me something else? Huh?"<p>

"I meant what I said, brat! _No. Training. Today!_" Jiraiya all but yelled back. He pinched his nose. "Sheesh, don't you got any hobbies? Go do those."

"But my hobby is to train! That's all I do, well, besides tend to my plants and pull pranks but I can't do that now! I'm way too far out from the village!" Naruto groaned. Naruto knew exactly his statement was the truth. Other than messing with plants, or pulling pranks (he haven't actually pull a prank in years though), he had nothing else to do but train. Without that, nothing else.

"Geez, you seriously got _no life_, kid." Jiraiya shook his head. "'Watering plants or pull pranks'? That's truly no way to live your life! Go kill time by experiencing your backgrounds. Go watch the sky, go drinking, make a few friends, go kiss a girl for god's sake!"

"You're forgetting you're talking to a _13-year old_, Baka-sensei." Naruto deadpanned. And as a "13-year old", he couldn't exactly go and do that, right? Maybe the drinking one but he wasn't in a mood for alcohol now. Or... he didn't think it would be sold legally to him. And the only girl he possibly _wanted to kiss _– he coughed embarrassingly – was possibly miles away from him. And anyway, "Sky Watching" was for lazy-asses like Shikamaru... fuck that.

Jiraiya did not share his thoughts and bobbed Naruto's yellow head hard. "What did I say about disrespecting a legendary ninja like me? Huh?"

"'Disrespecting a legendary ninja' like you, huh?"

"Yeah! Like me!"

"Aren't there three of you, whatchu call it, sennin? Sannin? I don't know the other one of you, but Orochimaru is the only other one I know is apart of that trio."

"So what are you saying brat?" Jiraiya said with a great sigh, losing his patience.

"What am I saying? Maybe... I should go and shake '_Orochimaru-sama_'s' hand for his invasion on the Leaf? You know?" Naruto smirked mockingly, quirking his eyebrow up all so innocently. "'Oh, a job well done, sir _Orochimaru_! Yes, stick our heads on a pike while you're at it, sir _Orochimaru_! Lemme kiss your boots too, sir-"

Jiraiya again took it upon himself to hit the silly yellow headed boy over the head. "Okay, okay, you brat. Fine, respect me and Tsunade-hime then. You can call Orochimaru all the names in the book and I would simply laugh."

Naruto decided to play dumb. "Tsunade? Right, the last of you..." He took the time out to scoff. "...'Legendary' sannin like yours?"

"I could do without your sarcastic tone about the sannin, brat." Jiraiya growled back. "But 'tis true – Tsunade is one of the sannin like myself and Orochimaru."

"How would I notice her, I mean besides all the bags and wrinkles upon her face?" Naruto joked again.

"Ahaha, she's without any mar or blemish on her pretty little face. Besides her prowess in medical ninjutsu, she also has incredible control over a very complex transformation technique. She certainly looks younger than most people these days, heh." Jiraiya smirked, a devious and perverse smile came upon his face. Naruto once again scoffed.

"So... she's still old then? Technically, what I said is true then. No denying that."

Naruto's teacher scoffed this time, quickly forgetting the cracks at Tsunade. "Oh, whatever brat. All I know is I can't get those huge puppies out of my head!" He also forgot to not drool in front of his student.

"'Huge... puppies'? The hell?" Naruto questioned. He tried his best inside not to gag.

Jiraiya paused and stopped himself, continuing then with a silly smile on his face. "Err, don't worry about it, kid. You'll get some, some day, like your great sannin teacher right here!" Jiraiya grinned largely, pointing his thumb at his chin in an act of triumph.

"Again, you're forgetting I am 13 years old, Baka-sensei." Naruto again explained to his beloved perverted teacher. However, a hint of a grin was on his lips.

Jiraiya once again reminded him never to call him that, this time with throwing him to a nearby tree. Ninja extincts kicked in, and Naruto calmly revolved in the air, and planted his feet on the trunk. Without even taking time to adjust on the tree's bark to stick, not being his intention, he launched right back at his teacher with a fist. Jiraiya smirked and grabbed Naruto's fist. Jiraiya simultaneously tried kicking the air out of Naruto with a kick to his stomach, but Naruto would have none of that. He caught Jiraiya's leg in between his legs and tried slamming a headbutt into Jiraiya's face. Jiraya quickly let go of Naruto's fist in a quick motion. Naruto unconsciously also let go of Jiraiya's leg and noticed he was rapidly falling into Jiraiya's uppercut. Naruto twisted in the air at the last moment, landing to his feet. As fast as the action started was as fast as it ended.

"Hmph, at least you don't lack for instincts, brat." Jiraiya snorted. His chin dipped in a respectful manner.

"So does this mean we're training then?" Naruto said. Hope climbing in his voice.

"No."

Naruto felt the urge to severe hurt his teacher with one of his "hidden" techniques. "Well, why the _fuck_ did you throw me to a goddamn tree?"

"Again, it was to test your instincts. There's no training from me boy." Jiraiya dug in his ear, pulling out some excess earwax. "Go relax today somewhere. I don't even want you doing any 'personal' training today at all." Naruto made a face. "Oh don't give me that. Sarutobi-sensei told me a little about your 'rigorous' training regime. I don't wanna hear, 'Why am I do doing this to you?' at all! I said what I meant, and I meant what I said! I said no training at all, not today! And if you keep pushing me, I might just cut everything off from you. Now get out of my face." Jiraiya then proceeded to leave Naruto's presence.

Naruto quickly followed after his teacher and keep berating him.

"Again you shoulda said something before throwing me to a tree." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh? I didn't think I really needed to. A ninja always is ready for what's to come, _always_. No exception." Jiraiya frowned. "Now stop annoying me, brat before I throw you through a _dozen trees_ next."

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots." Naruto rose his hands up, shaking them in a mocking way.

"Naruto-" Jiraiya started to warn before Naruto interrupted.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Naruto grinned. Soon after he sighed. "But I am definitely gonna be bored now. Geez. Guess I go head in the city or something. _Or maybe I can weasel some extra training out of Kurenai-sensei_." He muttered the last part as quietly as he could.

Jiraiya did hear him though. "Repeat that last part louder brat? I don't think I heard you loud enough." Jiraiya growled again.

"Sure, old timer." Naruto grinned back.

Jiraiya sighed, and walked up to Naruto. He gently put his hand to his shoulder. "Listen kid. A ninja's gotta go rest sometimes. You got all the time in the world to be strong. Why do you need to rush it?"

Naruto sighed also inwardly. _'I really _DON'T _have the luxury to be slacking, Ero-sensei. Not all that shit that begins as soon as Sasuke leaves the village. This time... _He won't._' _He glared at the ground._  
><em>

In the end though, Naruto nodded and quietly stalked away from Jiraiya, who looked confusingly at the boy's dismay look. And then he became sorry for the boy. Very. He sighed. _'Damned brat... gonna be the death of me.' _"...Alright, you brat. I'll teach you something..."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes glimmered with childish wonder and hope.

Jiraiya again sighed. _'Goddammit, I'm going soft.' _"Don't get it twisted, you brat. I'm only giving you a demonstration of the attack and the hand-seals and then the scroll where the technique is written down at. You will _personally _learn how to do it in your spare time. No clones, no more help from me into doing it, no help from _anyone_. You will figure it out yourself. Is that clear, Naruto?" He told his annoying student.

"But-"

"_Is that clear, Naruto?_" Jiraiya warned again.

"Aw, why?" Naruto pouted.

Jiraiya smacked his face with his palm. "Ungrateful, imprudent brat. I cave in, actually gonna let you learn something today, on your _day off _I might add, and you wanna get at me for the semantics? I said this because I don't want you to go off and kill yourself with training today. You are learning _one_ technique, and doing only _one _technique."

"Hmph, fine." Naruto folded his arms childishly.

"I mean it, Naruto." Jiraiya glared at his student, fighting the urge to throttle the kid. "Work on this technique without the use of clones."

"Alright, alright." Naruto agreed.

"Good." Jiraiya sighed, turning to his tent. _'Great. Now he won't bug me for a while. And them damn clones won't be used to speed up the process now of learning this technique. I'm such a genius.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'He must think he's a damn genius.'<em>

Naruto glared at the sand colored scroll in front of him. _'And I guess he is, seeing how I'm struggling with even learning this. Eh. Makes sense I can't do this right away anyway. This is an earth release technique. No way I'm getting even the basic of this technique for a while without my damn clones!'_

He huffed. "And no clones mean no progress on this technique any faster.. Bah, forget this!" He threw down the scroll off its wooden log perch. "I'll learn this later, goddammit! I'm not focused for this at all! That's just not gonna do."

Naruto scratched at his hair. "Maybe I should just go into town and go bother someone, maybe bully someone into hanging with me." He grinned. Yeah! Good idea. Go bother his friends, and even his own teammates. His thoughts ran back to Team Kurenai. "Heh, maybe make Shino and Hin-"

Then he smacked his forehead. Hard. Not enough to make it sting for a while but enough to let him know he smacked himself. "Shit. I forgot – Hinata is in the _hospital_. Nice going, Naruto. Show how much of a good friend you are by being out here for a goddamn whole two weeks." He shook his head for one last time and hopped to his destination in Konoha.

* * *

><p>In about a half-hour, Naruto had already seen the glowing orange, red and yellow lights of the Konoha. Glowing lanterns already brisking and breathing in the darkened evening. The sun was orange and the sky was already becoming purple. Definitely about 5:30, maybe 6. He didn't know. All he know was it was definitely getting late. He cursed himself for not just using the Body Flicker Technique. He didn't quite pay attention to the visiting hours last time he was in the hospital. Not his favorite place either.<p>

Needles still made him shiver a little.

But as he touched the streets in front of the first store he was near, he sped to the hospital with his Body Flicker. Screw Jiraiya-sensei if he also thought using one of techniques to get around was also bad too! 'Sides he'll never find out.

With a plume of smoke, he was right in front of it, and walked inside. A shiver ran down his back as he stepped inside, and looked at the paladin white-colored walls in the hospital. Last time he was in this hospital, it was dismantled, as with the rest of Konoha and the smell of death with in his nose all around. His friends, at least three, were on the table, chocking out their last words to him. Those thoughts, were as dirt back as the skies were when the Attack Of Konohagakure happened. However, he found strength to come out his thoughts. He drew them back with a sigh. _'Relax Naruto, you're not here for a check up... or to see one of your friends die next to you.'_

He walked up the main clerk at the front desk and asked her, "Um, excuse me ma'am, but are visiting hours over?"

"Hm, you came right in time, young lad. It's 6:30. In the next half-hour, visiting will be done. Who are you here to visit?" The older woman smoothly said, opening her book. Naruto guessed a bunch of names were in there.

"Hinata Hyuuga, ma'am."

"Hyuuga, huh? She was in a horrible condition when she got in here about two weeks ago but her condition is more stable now." The woman sighed a little out of relief. As did Naruto. He so didn't want to hear she was still in critical condition. _'That fucking Neji. I'm gonna so enjoy kicking his ass... again.'_

Then the woman opened her mouth yet again. "You're a teammate or a _boyfriend _perhaps?" Her tone was almost... sly. No, it was sly. Too sly.

Naruto's face was scrunched up with awkwardness. _'"Boyfriend?" I think things are about to get uncomfortable.' _"Uh, no ma'am. I'm just one of her teammates."

"Aww. I'm sorry to make it awkward. Of course, cute looking girl being visited by a cute looking boy like yourself I would have thought so. Plus, you're one of the only people besides Yuuhi-san, that Inuzuka and the Aburame to visit her, I would only think so." The nurse said in that cheery tone that still had that slyness in it, making Naruto feel even more comfortable. "Your name, young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said evenly, watching her silently as she wrote it down in her book. He was then knee-deep in his thoughts. _'Good god, have I been that wrapped up in training for so long that my teammates and sensei visited her without me? She probably hates me now.'_

The young-looking nurse wrote the last remnants of his name, breaking him out his guilty thoughts. "Uzumaki. Got it. Alright, you can go in now. Her room is entitled RM 420 – the fourth floor. Go up now – I'll let the guards upstairs know of such."

"Thanks, ma'am!" Naruto said with a small smile. _'So far not so much trouble. My most pleasant visit to the hospital BY far.'_ He jested in his head as he started to walk towards the staircase. However the silly grin was wiped clean off his tanned face as he dived into his thoughts again. _'Still, I can't believe it's been _two weeks _since the Chunnin Exams Preliminary Rounds. And I forget to visit. Nice. Nice going. Kurenai-sensei is gonna have my un-dropped, prepubescence testicles after she sees me.'_

Still Naruto trekked up to Hinata's room silently after getting the okay from nearby ninja guards. One of them, he could feel, glared intensively. A pointed glare saying, "Don't cause any trouble or I'll kick your little ass, brat!" Not that he appreciate those stares, but he was sure it came with the job as guarding the priced Hyuuga heiress. Act, look and be tough since there were always troublemakers everywhere. Better than the "You're-a-filthy-demon-and-you-should-die" look any day though.

He went inside, and looked over at his teammate, as she breathed lightly in a nap. She looked fine, albeit perhaps a little paler than usual and that natural sheen in her dark blue hair was gone. She looked peaceful, so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. He cursed in his head. _'I came so late she went to sleep. Argh! Great. And visiting hours are to end soon. What am I suppose to do now? Come back tomorrow?'_

"So another of Hyuuga-san's friends here to visit?"

A voice said behind him. He turned from his sleeping teammate, to the source of the voice.

One of the nearby doctors came by inside. Average looking man with short dark hair, dark eyes and a gentle smile. "You'll have to forgive your friend here. Sleep and rest is what she needs a lot since this. She just got out a bad condition not too long ago – about three days ago actually – and her team came yesterday to visit her. They did say they were missing a member. I'm guessing the last member is you?"

Naruto nodded. "I was out of the area actually. I wish I knew but not like they could actually get in contact with me."

The doctor nodded back with a reassuring smile. "Ah lad, I'm sure she doesn't mind, so as long as you actually came. I have yet to see her father or mother actually. That's what I would be the most disappointed in. Naruto Uzumaki, was it?"

"Yeah, that's me, sir. You said she needs a lot of rest?" He bit his lip. "Maybe I should try to come back later tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can wake her up a little for a visit. Your team got to see her right after she got out, why not you, huh?"

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Thank you, doctor." He moved out of the older man's way as he went to gently rock the once sleeping Hyuuga girl. "Young Hinata, you have another visitor here."

Naruto watched patiently as the doctor gently moved Hinata's shoulder to wake the bedridden girl. She groaned quietly a few times before opening her tired eyes. She looked quietly to the world and then turned her head to the two figures. She smiled gently at the second shorter one, knowing who it was. "Hey you."

Naruto smiled lopsidedly, seeing the dark sags still under her pearl eyes. "Hey you."

The doctor's smile was more less forced. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be outside around. If you need me, call for me."

"Thanks, doctor..."

The taller man nodded at both of the young ninjas and with a smile, left the room to the two.

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Naruto decided to break it. "I know it's been a while since I last seen you."

"Yeah..." She said back simply, still keeping up that gentle smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you that day."

"Sensei explained you were out training, Naruto-kun, so it's okay."

"No I..." He sighed. "I mean it. I shoulda remembered but you know, here I am."

"And I appreciate it either way." She said quietly, without even a stutter in place. It's funny how being here, hospitalized and probably medicated to keep the pain out in her chest could stop her from stuttering in front of anyone. She spoke quietly but firmly. He knew even though he was gone and didn't see her for a while, she forgave him and appreciated him coming still. And for that, he loved her.

"How are you now, Hinata?" Naruto smiled finally back at her, less with guilt, as he pulled up a chair near her bed.

"I'm okay." She said to him, despite her then coughing a little.

"...It seems you still a little rest." Naruto said back, easily still worried.

"I'm fine, really." She smiled back, now her smile becoming more forced. "I'm sure I'll be out before the Chunnin Exams starts again."

"I hope so, then you can see me win and get the chance to kick your cousin's ass." Naruto grinned, while Hinata giggled a little at the joke.

"I know you will, Naruto-kun."

"Seriously, Hinata, why deal with it? Why do you deal with _that_?"

"Because I... I find strength in trying... I find strength in trying. I would not give up, even... even if it meant to die." Hinata said to her crush, her eyes becoming as strong as he remembered back in her match.

He grinned. "Because that... is your ninja way, is it not?"

She grinned back at him, as silly as his was. "It is both our way, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, it is. Guess I rub off you and Shino a little too much, huh?" He laughed. "Still though, always follow that way. Never give up. You're strong, stronger than ever been. Keep that strength, Hinata."

"As long as I'm... reassured by you, you and everybody else," He knew what she was trying to say, and a part of him smiled brightly at her, "I will keep going."

"Alright then. That's good." He smiled. "But I think it's time for me to go." He rose from his seat. "I mean, you're tired and I should just let you get some rest..."

"No..." Hinata grabbed his jacket sleeve. "Stay for a while, Naruto-kun. I wanna talk still."

He paused and then smiled gently, "Alrighty. What ya wanna talk about?"

"Let's talk about that training you abandoned me for." She joked easily with him.

He grinned back and sat down. "Oh, don't start me now about my crazy two weeks."

The next 25 minutes past by way too fast for Naruto, as he got comfortable talking to Hinata. He enjoyed this side of her, the side that could just talk to him, as a friend would with another. It's been a while since they could sit there and talk. He and she haven't talked since...

Room 420's door closed, as the doctor who came in earlier pat Naruto's on the shoulder. "She'll be out a few days. Think you can take a day out of your busy schedule to see her, Uzumaki-san?"

"I don't know. My schedule is looking very busy in the next few days..." He joked back. "But I'll definitely try to be here."

"That's good. Well then, I'll see in three days then, Uzumaki-san. As with your teammates." The doctor turned and walked down the white hospital hallway.

"See ya." Naruto smiled back and turned his way to the stairs, until he bummed into two people. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Naruto?" A female voice rang out. Naruto turned and looked at the source.

A friendly grin came on his face. "Hey! Look who it is!"

"I could the same to you." The girl smiled, and brushed her pink locks out her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Oh just got back from visiting Hinata, Sakura." Naruto grinned. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, just here to pick up this idiot here." Sakura pointed to her teammate, Kiba. "He's gonna need some escorting home."

"Hmph, I don't need such a silly girl escorting me home like I'm a lost puppy." Kiba harrumphed while turning his head indignantly. "Just gonna slow me down anyway."

Sakura grinned evilly. "But you are a lost puppy. A puppy I can kick if he doesn't shut his trap."

Kiba promptly shut up.

Naruto made a sound, very akin to a whipping sound to Kiba. The dog boy made a gesture very similar to saying 'Fuck you' to Naruto. Naruto chuckled and smiled at Sakura. "Well then I guess I'll let you guys go about going doing just that. Or," he finally made note that Sakura was holding Kiba's hand. "Are you guys going somewhere else?"

Sakura blushed, "Maybe I'm taking this puppy to get something eat before taking him home."

"B-But it's not like a date or anything!" Kiba waved his free hand in front of his face while shaking his head denying any of Naruto's implications. "We're just going to go eat! That's it."

"Ah-huh. So why isn't Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-teme joining y'all to eat, hmm?" Naruto smirked, enjoying the red faces both Kiba and Sakura had as he had that.

"Well, that's because he's training Sasuke!" Sakura said back, trying to say back.

"So? They can take time off."

"Shut up, Naruto-baka! We're not going on a date!" Kiba growled out.

"Ah-huh." He put his hand up to stop the both of them from sputtering and denying his claims. "Oh well, it's time to get back to training myself. You too take care now."

"Later, Naruto!" Sakura smiled back, with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, later, you ass." Kiba muttered back.

"Oh, and you two, try to have fun on your date, huh?" He shot back again before quickly leaving out to the stairs.

"Oh that little... We're not dat-"

"Mutt-kun, shut up already." Sakura sighed. "And let's just get some food already before you go arguing with the door now, puppy."

"Agh! Okay..." He submitted, and Sakura smiled at him, before squeezing his hand before going.

They never did let go of each others hand when Naruto left and never did when they left themselves.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga trained like he never did before. Fiercely striking at his teammate Lee, not holding anything back against him at all.<p>

His arm was all better. The bruise was still there though. And the fire that he had when he remembered that loser's words...

_'Be sure to make it to the top, Neji, because I'll be waiting for you.'_

"Prepare yourself." He growled out, though the weakened Lee was not who he was talking to.

_'...make it to the top, Neji, because I'll be waiting for you.'_ Naruto said again.

"**Juukenho** **(Gentle Fist Art)**-" He whispered out, eyes darkened as he stared forward at the stunned Rock Lee.

_'...Neji, because I'll be waiting for you.' _He taunted again._  
><em>

"**Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven)**!"

_'I'll be waiting for you.'_ Again he taunted.

And Lee was down for good. The sideline Tenten jumped to Lee uncharacteristically. Neji keep spinning for a good while in his massive chakra orb. For him to use Kaiten on Lee and it was a simple training exercise, she frowned as he stopped and stared up to the sky, with a glare.

He was thinking about that kid again, Naruto.

She started thinking about the situation and turned to the frowning Gai Maito with a frown of his own.

_'No, Naruto Uzumaki, _I will _be the one waiting for you, and like everyone I've beaten, you will fall to me as fate would have it.' _Neji said with finality in his thoughts. _'As fate would decree, I will win and you will be nothing more than what you started as: a loser.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Question? Who the fuck came up with the idea that Naruto owns plants and takes care of them? It's just mad silly really! Hahaha. I was just making fun of it. Nothing else.**

**Okay, it's been a while. And this isn't even that long, I know.**

**I took a break for a month, came back, wrote some things down and had NOTHING at all to write down. The major writer's block. It was horrible. And then I took even more breaks. Finally I finished this. Well, anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this VERY late chapter. Sorry folks. I'm done finally with this chapter.**

**Okay! So next thing up, soon some more filler and then the start of the Exams! As you remember the current matches are the following:**

**Rock Lee vs Temari Of The Sand – First Match**  
><strong>Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru – Second Match<strong>  
><strong>Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara Of The Sand Waterfall – Third Match<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke vs Neji – Fourth Match<strong>  
><strong>Shino Aburame vs Kankuro Of The Sand – Last Match<strong>

**And yeah. Again, I am sorry and this chapter is dedicated to the point that I haven't abandoned this story at all and it is alive and well. To all, later and I'll have another chapter up soon. So yeah.**


	25. Last Minute Studying

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: You all know the story.

And now, here's a section I like to call: **From Me To You**

Here's a note to everyone, a note I like to believe is very important to know. First, this story is an alternative universe – emphasis on the "alternative universe" – or an "AU". So this means while it might have elements and some events that happened in the original _Naruto _in it, this is not a retelling of the original Naruto, or else that would be pointless. This means I will not follow any of any events I don't want to follow or even what's RECENTLY happening in Naruto. Why? Because I just don't like some things they did the manga! And frankly, it will just be too long and tedious to retrocon things. This doesn't mean things will not change. Maybe this will make the same path of the anime. I'm hoping it does. Some things I will have to bring back, of course. So yeah. Tobi was Madara in Naruto's future (EMPHASIS ON _NARUTO'S FUTURE_), Naruto doesn't know any of the Bijuu's name, there was no Nine-Tailed Mode, none of that happened! However, some events, techniques, and plot devices will return in some shape and form with the other characters. And yeah, wanted to get that out the way.

Welcome back to "Stop The Future", again. Lol I hope you guys keep enjoying the story and I'll keep trying to update. It might be slow but I will continue the story. This story's a little too big to quit now. Be patient with me, as sometimes blocks of writing begin with me as I write the next few chapters. Might take a month or two. Alrighty? And with that, let us begin!

* * *

><p>The day was as bright as it was chaotic. Nerve-racking. For he knew what was ahead. Two weeks from the Chunnin Exams starting again. And he knew he would win. He would. But all else in between and around, was a storm brewing inside the clouds.<p>

But that was in two weeks – this was now and he knew one thing was for right now.

And that was he should focus on this fight.

He knew he shouldn't thinking so much about the Chunnin Exams when he still had Ero-sensei on his ass, trying to slam his face into the ground. He moved out of the man's way and tried attacking back, mixing up a flurry of elbow strikes to the man's abdomen and chest area. Jiraiya grunted, and then cemented a middle kick into Naruto's stomach. The boy slid back, absentmindedly holding his stomach for a second, before going back on the assault. This was a full-contact spar, coupled with taijutsu, ninjutsu and everything else but the kitchen sink. Jiraiya said no holding back and he did as best as he could to not show off anything to hurt or kill the older man.

Naruto leaped back, on top of a tree branch and threw a plethora of kunai to the older man. Jiraiya flashed in between each kunai dagger and appear right in front of Naruto with a fist, only the old man punched out a wooden log instead. The log was blown out of the tree, while the man jumped off the branch and went back down to the grassy lawn, while using his senses to find the yellow headed boy. The man, much to his chagrin and amazement, seen the ground from underneath him give out as the robust Naruto Uzumaki popped out the ground with an uppercut. Jiraiya jumped back and completely kicked away the boy, only for him to become a plume of smoke. He expected that.

The only thing he didn't expect was another Naruto to burst from the ground he stopped upon and then another when he jumped away, and so forth. Jiraiya watched all the Naruto clones pop from the undergrounds, looking to uppercut the Toad Sannin. Jiraiya dodged gracefully with the first clones, as they were evenly spaced and seemingly slow, but the more he dodged, the more the clones seemed to increase in numbers and speed. When in the hell did Naruto make these many clones in the battle? It's like he just thought them and they just spawned underground ready for him!

The real Naruto watched the clones all miss – as he expected – Jiraiya from a high spot, while he summoned chakra into his palms. The Rasengan sparked to life in his hand shortly, spiraling with no problem, as he made the one-handed seal for "Ram". Naruto disappeared briefly in a flurry of leaves – no doubt the work of **Shunshin** – and warped right near Jiraiya's side with the Rasengan still in tact. Jiraiya's eyes bugged out of their eye sockets as his body was nearly bisected by the powerful ball, before dissolving to flames. The work of the **Katon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release Shadow Clone Technique)**. The Fire Release Shadow Clone's flames latched onto the Naruto, only to disappear with the smoke that came from Naruto's destroyed shadow clone.

_Another clone_, Jiraiya thought to himself with both amusement and apprehension. The amusement in how the boy was proving to be, even if they were just sparring. The apprehension in wondering where the boy was. Jiraiya grunted out, reflecting to himself that Naruto was a master at the **Kage Bunshin **and then adept in hiding or using his clones to make his escape. It might have been a total waste to waste massive amounts of chakra for anyone... anyone but the living definition of a Dirac Sea of chakra, Naruto himself.

Naruto's style was clone this, clone that, use them to get my stupid butt out of trouble, use them to help me train heaps with, everything had to do with clones! So, it shouldn't been a surprise the boy did all of that, and looked like he could still fight.

However, the boy still had to work on his stepping. Jiraiya's ears heard even the slightest of movement in the trees about and knew where the boy was, shooting out to the tree. Naruto was there this time, no clones, no underground surprises either. Jiraiya and Naruto held both of their grounds, neither giving the other the chance to move or prepare a newer move for the other. Naruto held for a while, but Jiraiya, a 50-year old man still in his prime, practically lifted the boy out his shoes with one arm and threw him fiercely out the tree. Naruto, like he knew, bounced off and flip in the air to regain his bearings and then landed on the ground. Suddenly without a warning, he pounced back, the Rasengan already formed in his right hand's palm.

Jiraiya grinned, and formed his own Rasengan, before lunging towards his student. _'Let's have a good old Rasengan vs Rasengan power struggle, shall we, brat?'_

The two chakra maelstrom orbs clashed like two sonic booms going off at the same time: loud and heard throughout the campsite they stayed at. Ripples of white and blue chakra came off of the two of them, as both of them struggled for control. Jiraiya's orb however soon reigned supremacy between the two or seemed like it at first, until he actually seen Naruto's Rasengan expand in size and volume. That title of 'Dirac Sea Of Chakra' was definitely showing again. Quickly pulling back his now empty hands and body, he watched Naruto drive down the ball of chakra to the ground like a mini-explosion. He watched in fascination and winced at the ball cracking the ground underneath it. A nice sizable dirt hole made its way into the ground. Many layers of the ground was stripped away by the path of the Rasengan.

Jiraiya no longer took any more heed of Naruto's Rasengan's damage and instead decided to restart the battle by kicking the recovering Naruto in the back. It worked, as the boy tumbled away, with no smoke or any trace of disappearing. He got back up to his feet, as the older ninja stalked him in his back and went for the neck. Naruto moved swiftly out the way, showing he wasn't much slowed down by his former kick, nor was he in any shape or form tired from all the ninjutsu he used. He then threw three single kunai at Jiraiya, to all he missed and was still in Jiraiya's vicinity. Jiraiya did not step up his speed at all, even though he probably could have easily grabbed and kicked away the boy again. This wasn't a real battle, just a spar.

_A spar soon to turn deadly_, he thought as he heard a "hissing" sound under his feet, and realized Naruto missed for a reason. Three hissing explosion tags sat proudly on the kunai dagger's handles, ready to go off as Naruto jumped back and prepared the proper hand seal. Jiraiya grunted; _clever little brat_, he thought as he pumped a little more chakra in his feet and jumped high and far away from the blast radius of the impending explosion. Naruto let it off, blowing another few dirt-filled holes into the ground and destroyed anything trapped in the three small explosions. In a heartbeat, Jiraiya sensed the boy appear out of thin air behind him and stood almost lazily as Naruto placed a kunai at his neck.

"I win, Ero-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully, while Jiraiya smiled as well.

However that smile became a devious smirk. "Yeah right, I got this one in the bag, boy!" If Naruto didn't know Jiraiya could also use shadow clones to make his escape, he knew now. As soon as the clone's smoke practically blindsided Naruto, he was stuck with Jiraiya's next technique.

Dark brown tar-like mud slipped under the feet of the 13-year old boy, and kept in place as he struggled. "No, I win, boy." Jiraiya lethargically said, as he laid his kunai straight above the jugular vein of the boy.

He pouted as Naruto conceded to his master. "Using the technique I'm so far struggling on? Man, you are a real jerk, Ero-sensei!"

"I'm a ninja – ninjas don't give a fuck, remember?" Jiraiya grinned out.

"Well, that was an interesting battle, you two." A voice rang out from above.

Both turned – Naruto only turned his head as his feet were still stuck in the adhesive chakra-infused mud – to the source of the voice and was please to find one lovely Kurenai Yuuhi looked down at them with a smile on her face. "So this is what my student's been up these past two weeks. Looks like you're gonna be a force to be reckoned with in the exams, huh, Naruto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 21, Last Minute Studying  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So, Yuuhi-san, to what do I own the visit for?" Jiraiya smiled at the lovely woman, who sat down on the log with a sweating Naruto, who decided to strip off his jacket and sport his black tanktop. The boy wordlessly fanned himself while drinking water from his green canteen. Meanwhile, Jiraiya acted the perfect gentleman. Genjutsu was never his best subject; much like Naruto he sucked at getting out them as much as he sucked doing them. Kurenai was a genjutsu mistress and if he acted even once like his normal self, she would instead put a triple-layered genjutsu on his ass.<p>

"I decided to personally check on my student, while at the same time wondering if I can drag him off to Konoha." Kurenai said, also taking a sip of water from her own canteen. Jiraiya wished he was that canteen just then, resisting the urge to drool each time she took a gulp of water.

"What for, sensei? Me and Ero-sensei here is training pretty hard-" He got a slap in back of his head quickly. "Ow! What the hell, Ero-sensei?" He got another slap. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is stop calling that, you little swine!" Jiraiya barked back. He smiled back amiably back at the woman while nervously chuckling and rubbing his head. "Sorry about that. That boy and his nicknames, hahaha..."

Kurenai grinned a little, while patiently smiling back. "It's no problem." _'Though I know why he said it, Jiraiya-sama...' _She held back a disapproving stare.

"Anyway, if you wanna take him off my hands for a few days and teach him some things before the exams, be my guest." Good riddance too! That brat was more trouble than he was worth. One more of that "Ero-sensei" or "Ero-sennin" shit he was pulling and Kurenai would get whiff of his... off-duty hobbies.

"Aww, really?" Naruto pouted childishly at the two adults. "But I still need help with that technique, Ero-sensei!"

"Stop calling me that, dammit!" Jiraiya yelled back, desperately trying to get Naruto shut his trap.

"What technique?" Kurenai ignored the 'Ero-sensei' comment again.

"Oh, it's something I got Naruto to work on, by himself if I might add–" Jiraiya glared back at the boy, who stuck his tongue out childishly. "–So I don't think you need to worry about it."

"Maybe I can help, Naruto-kun? Besides, I think Hinata-chan would really like it if you join back with us at least for the last two weeks." Kurenai tried persuading the boy. That boy was a clueless as they came when girls were involved. Not like she was a matchmaker, sure, but she was kinda rooting for Naruto and Hinata to get together once Naruto cleaned up his act.

"Hinata's out already?" Naruto blinked and Jiraiya groaned loudly to himself. The brat was so damn busy bugging him about newer techniques he didn't even keep tabs on his little girlfriend in the Leaf right? That Hinata girl was a good looker too. A few more years and the "Hyuuga" figure would come to her. Oh, he could think of the material now!

"She's been out since two days, Naruto. I just decided to get the whole team together so we can learn and go over a few things before the exams, at least to help you and Shino." Kurenai evenly said, shaking her head on how crazy of a training regime Naruto might have that he didn't see Hinata more often than he should have. Kiba and Sakura had even came to seen what and how she was doing in the hospital before her leave.

"Huh. Sounds good! I wouldn't mind. Plus, I can show Shino and Hinata all the cool stuff I learned over the month!" Naruto declared loudly, pumping his fist up.

Kurenai chuckled lightly. "I bet they would be pleased Naruto, both in seeing you and your progress in training. Just try not to overdo it. You and Shino do have matches coming up in the exams a week from now."

"Right, right, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto waved her off, inwardly not believing that three weeks had already passed like a blur. "I wouldn't try to overdo it."

"Seeing on how you tried to kill me a few times this month, brat, I'd say you _always _try to overdo it." Jiraiya lazily said, while leaning inside his tent. He glanced to Naruto's pretty teacher, sneaking in a lecherous eye at her and uttered back at him with, "Yuuhi-san is right – like I have been telling you all this time. Save that stuff for the Chunnin Exams. All you're doing is wasting chakra and daylight."

"Pfft, I got much chakra to burn." Naruto cockily said.

"Yes, but the body can become taxed still, Naruto." Kurenai shook her head, hiding back a small smile. Naruto's energy has always become infectious after a while being around him. "Bet you haven't been getting much sleep with all that energy, eh?"

Jiraiya answered for Naruto. "You kidding me? The brat stays up all night, trying to configure out techniques and stuff he doesn't think I know about." Judging from Naruto's then sheepish grin, he knew he was right on the money. He shook his head exasperatedly. "The living definition of a freaking machine. He doesn't get sleep at all."

"That's not good. You're probably gonna need a day or two of rest time, Naruto." Kurenai said out loud, a small frown on her face. "Supposed all that one day just come crashing down on you. Nothing, not even your 'tenant', can help you with that."

He waved her off. "Eh. Rest is boring and I get easily bored with a lot of things. Training definitely occupies my mind on things."

"Silly brat. I bet you got all those – whatchu call it – 'blood clones' doing other work as we speak, right?" Naruto did nothing to deny this. Jiraiya continued talking. "Hmph. They all probably at home working on those other projects you got going along." Kurenai looked silently at Naruto as Jiraiya easily said this.

All Naruto did was offer her a shrug. "I didn't have them there right as soon as the preliminary rounds ended, just up to about last week, right after I visited Hinata in the hospital."

"All that information at once is gonna turn your brain into a pile of slag, Naruto," Kurenai frowningly said. "There's a reason why the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **is a forbidden technique now."

"I seriously doubt it. A major headache, yeah, but to kill me? Now that's just not how I'm planning to go out." Naruto grinned, joking back at the two. The two of his masters shook their heads, both saying under their breaths, 'What am I going to do with you, Naruto/brat?'

"Hey, hey. Maybe I do need to cool out with the shadow clones, but dammit, that technique is way too good for someone like me!" Naruto declared with one of his fox-like grins.

Jiraiya was the first to come out of the small silence with a "Whatever kid" muttered under his breath. Jiraiya again shook his head. He then turned back to Naruto's teacher. "Please take this blond headache off my hands, Yuuhi-san. I would greatly appreciate it." The look he gave her truly made her feel his pain and nodded.

"Sick of my presence, Ero-sensei?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other man childish.

"Yes." The Toad Sannin deadpanned. "What did I say about calling me anything with the 'ero-' prefix?"

"Ero-sensei, sooooo, what about the technique?" Naruto promptly ignored him.

"I'll be nice enough to ignore that 'ero' crap and just allow you to get some pointers from your teacher. Besides I need the break and..." Jiraiya walked inside his tent and came out with a scroll. He sat down and started reading it. "Sarutobi-sensei sent me this a day ago via a messenger nin. He wanted to see you when you got in the village, boy." He handed Naruto the scroll and let him read it.

He watched as Naruto's face scrunched up with a quick seriousness on his face and nodded at the toad sage before holding the unfolded scroll firmly in his hand. As he probably already knew, it had information about Orochimaru and what he was doing during this invasion. Sarutobi already had feelers around it, paying attention to Orochimaru and his accomplices. According to one of the Third Hokage's spies, Kabuto Yakushi and Baki – sensei of that sand team – was going to have a meeting as soon as tonight. Sarutobi-sensei's spy would have no back up at all in dealing with this and was only slated to get info and hightail it after.

While Kurenai looked over at first Naruto with confusion and then at Jiraiya, the Sannin shook his head and muttered to her something along the lines of "Sarutobi-sama will fill you in on the details." It was as good as it was gonna get with a serious Jiraiya-sama, so she stopped her mouth completely.

"So whatchu gonna do when I leave for Konoha again?" Naruto asked the older man.

"I'll be around. In fact, the first thing you gotta do is go to the Sandaime anyway when you get there, so I'll accompany you two to Konohagakure and then leave out back to here." Naruto nodded. "So you better pack your stuff kid. What time did you wanna leave out here, Yuuhi-san?"

Kurenai politely smiled at the Toad Sannin. "What time is it? 11? In about a hour we can leave, so Naruto can get all his stuff packed and we can leave to the Hokage Tower."

"Sounds good, guys." Naruto said, smiling at them. "Guessing it'll be good to go back."

"Hell yeah." Jiraiya muttered. "It seems the spirits have smiled upon me on this day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sakura and Kiba<strong>_

"Come on, Kiba. Fight harder, already! You afraid to throw punches at me or something?" Sakura goaded the boy on, as she readjusted her newer black fingerless gloves.

"Doctors did say for me to take it easy, Sakura." Kiba frowned at her fierceness. She was never so damn excited like this. "Goddamn, did you get stronger or something over the month? Your punches feel a helluva stronger."

She smirked as she chased down her "Mutt-kun". "Just me applying a little chakra in my punches. Saw something in my books a while back. I decided to apply to my own fighting."

"Feels like you're hitting me with bricks!" Kiba took another slug at her, to which he missed and got a kick to his side. He skidded, while ignoring the feeling to hold his side desperately. "Goddamn, why does that feel like a sledgehammer?" He muttered to himself.

"Geez, for a boy, you sure complain a lot about a girl kicking your butt." The voice said from the sidelines of their battlefield. He glared heatedly at the source.

Kiba growled. "Ah, shut it, Tenten! Nobody wants your input already! You should be down here fighting too, since, you know, you lost to the laziest damn ninja in the world." He then smirked at the girl. "Maybe you need it more than me."

The girl with the two buns in her hair did not take that comment with easy stride. Instead, Tenten took the time out to growl back at him. "Maybe I should come down there and show you how much I can mess you up worse than Lee!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Kiba stopped in his tracks and yelled back the girl. What he didn't take into account was that he was still in a taijutsu spar with Sakura, and promptly got punched in his gut to a far away tree. He almost hit it, his head laying down at the feet of the tree. When he popped up, rubbing the spot he got hit in, he yelled at Sakura. "Hey, what the hell? I was talking to her!"

"You were also battling me mutt, or did you forget?" Sakura cracked her knuckles with a devilish smirk on her rosy lips. "Never take your eyes off your opponent."

"You asshole! You knew I was doing something too." Kiba snapped back at her. "I'ma kick your ass for that!"

"Then show me what you got then." Sakura cockily said to him.

"Oh-ho, I'll show you, pinkie." Kiba grinned back at her.

"Come on, _sweetie_, let's continue." Sakura not-so-sweetly said.

"Yes, _dear_." Kiba said back in the same tone.

"Ah, young love." Tenten wistfully said while dramatically holding her hands over her heart. "'Tis a sight of beauty!"

"Don't think I forgot about you, Ms. Throw-A-Lot-Of-Shit. I'll kick your ass if you're willing to spar right after me and Sakura." Kiba pointed at the weapon mistress.

"Focus on your match, _Kiba-kun_, or do you want a repeat of what just happened?" Tenten shot back with a smirk.

Kiba unintelligibly made a sound, until he realized what she meant and had a split second to dodge Sakura's charging punch attack after she practically flew towards him. "Oh shit!" He did dodge though, and tried kicking back the girl, only for her to dodge it easily and flip back accordingly. He then race towards her, skating across the smooth grass at his top speed without using much chakra. It seemed to be as fast as Sakura could run. If he used the Four Legs Techniques, it would be a different story, but for now Sakura seem to match his speed without it. However, he knew no matter how faster Sakura almost seemed to be, his stamina was much higher than hers. And his strength was as well.

Just, with that newer chakra stuff she was doing, it seem she could pummel him into nowhere. He managed to swipe at her, clawing like at an animal to her face and gut. However, the short-haired girl matched him with a punch in his head and gut. Seriously what the hell was she hitting him with in those black gloves of her or what? And then he realized, dumbly he said to himself, that she applied chakra into her punches. Chakra-laced punches hurt much more than a normal punch. He should know since he always seem to do powered up attacks when he used his Four Legs Technique. Regardless of any more thinking, Kiba decided to keep his distance, and just throw projectiles as much as he could, opting to stay far the hell away from Sakura.

It seemed to be working, for a while, until she practically teleported in front of him and decided to continue her assault on him. Sheesh! Since when did she get all fierce and shit with this. She was attacking him like a mad beast. The _really _messed part of him liked this, while all the other sides of him screamed in alarm, both at that side and the fact Sakura was coming completely from the side of him again.

"You know what? Screw this! You wanna punch at me? I'll drill right through it! **Tsuuga!**" Kiba yelled, becoming a mini-typhoon as he spun to Sakura. The girl clicked her tongue and jumped away, watching out for Kiba completely. The drill stopped in its tracks and Kiba returned to his normal form with a smirk. "Why play punching bag with you all day when I can just spin all over the place?"

"You know, maybe taijutsu alone is a little boring." She put her hand on her hips, with something of a pout on her face. Then, an evil smirk made its way up her face. "How about we go all out and include ninjutsu in the mix?"

"Now you're talking!" The dog boy smirked cockily. "Let's get- Whoa!" His sentence was left unfinished as Sakura threw her fire attack at him. That fire needle thing again. Kiba dodged skillfully, now finding himself at the side of Sakura. "You like to play dirty and sneaky huh?"

"Oh course! I'm a ninja, remember?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that. Lemme apologize with a fire release technique of my own." Kiba grinned.

Sakura copied his expression. "Bring it, dog boy."

"If you insist, pinkie."

Both of them inhaled greatly and then shouted out, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**"

From each side, two medium sized balls, well over the size of Tenten, Sakura and Kiba combined, clashed into each other, both fighting for supremacy. The two fires died down and both Sakura and Kiba disappeared in a flash. They both slammed their fist in each other faces, hacked up a little pain and jumped back before doing the same thing again one more time.

Tenten grinned at the furious fight and grabbed a kunai. She loudly declared, "You know what, guys? I think I'm ready to join the fray!" She then cocked her foot back and thought with some silliness. "Blame Lee-kun and Gai-sensei for this one. **Dynamic Entry!**"

Launching an almost perfect copy of Lee and Gai-sensei's signature "surprise attack" kick, she flew into the battle field where Sakura and Kiba were battling it out. Much to her own amusement, Sakura heard it and dodged the move but Kiba didn't and got kicked in his face. Hard. He practically flew to the neighboring tree, slamming his back against it.

Sakura laughed at the dog boy, while Tenten only smirked. "So sorry, Kiba-kun. I guess you didn't hear me coming."

"Lee-san and Gai-sensei does that move? Haha, remind me to never run into that." Sakura said, a little relieved that that move didn't connect to her face or else she'll be try to pick it up off the floor.

"Yeah, haha, Neji shares Kiba's experience oh so much." Tenten giggled and then yelled out to the now recovering Kiba. "How are you doing over there, Kiba-kun?"

Speaking of said boy, he groaned loudly and rubbed his face while wildly declaring. "You stupid assholes! I oughta kick your asses for that shit! What's up with hitting me when I'm not paying attention?"

"We're ninjas. We're always supposed to be aware of our surroundings, Kiba." Tenten disputed back with a grin. "If you're afraid two _girls _gonna kick your ass then maybe you should sit down, eh?"

Instead of influencing her more, Kiba took in account that he could use ninjutsu, and slipped onto his fours, while chakra poured out of him. His dog decided to come finally help out its master and yipped on his back, as he yelled out the familiar words "**Juujin Bunshin!**" out loud. The two Kiba's now stared at the girls with feral faces and sharpened teeth. "Maybe you should sit down instead. It's time I get a little serious."

"Bring it, mutt boys." Both of the girl declared and all four, with a smirk, pounced at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nara Clan House<strong>_

"No." "Too rigid." "Really?" "Are you even trying, Shika?"

He groaned every time his father had something to say about his apparently piss-poor taijutsu. He knew it wasn't that great before but he didn't think it was that deplorable. All this made him want to crawl up in some hole and die.

It's been almost a month, with only two weeks now from here to the Chunnin Exams and it seemed this had been the most part of their concentrated training. His father was drilling as much information into his head as he could before the exams started up again.

All he could say it sucked more than it started.

His father _insisted _he work on his taijutsu a little more even though he was sure taijutsu wasn't quite in his game plan. The Nara Clan's taijutsu style was a style that was almost like they thought most of the time – get in, finish the job, and _cleanly _walk out as much as you could. Fast swipes from their fists, their blades and their kicks were how they fought. Shikamaru could get to love that; fast and clean is what he liked.

However every time he tried the family taijutsu, he always seemed to drag his damn heels into the mud with him and old man Shikaku picked it up as "he wasn't trying hard enough", which he resisted to act like Ino and yell at him denials of such. He was trying damn hard, but he felt too slow sometimes, which was ironic really seeing as the Nara Clan were always being hailed as "geniuses". He scoffed at that notion.

Old man Shikaku reassured him though that he would "drill this into his head as much as he could" before the exams started up again and that was in two weeks. Two damn weeks of pain.

Now _why _couldn't this have came as natural as it came when he learned those two newer techniques from the older man? Or even when it came to better dispel genjutsu?

He groaned out, "Why do I suck so much at this...?"

"Because you never try to actually fight someone instead of just staying in the shadows, Shika." Shikaku frowned a little. "And that attitude is just gonna get someone killed if you keep trying to protect your own neck. And there's gonna be an instance in your life where there will be no shadows to fight with."

Shikamaru held back a snide retort and instead uttered, "Yeah I get it. I still need to practice my piss-poor taijutsu, old man."

Shikaku smiled a small smile. "I never said it was piss-poor."

"You did before." The kid deadpanned back.

The man had the decency to cough. "Yes, I suppose I did before but you're making leaps, you little brat. In a week or by the time the exams begin again, you'll probably be comfortable in this newer style. It takes a while since all you've been fed is that Academy style of fighting for years now but we've been doing this for about a while, so I think you'll get it." Shikaku kept up his reassuring small smile up. Shikamaru was almost as inclined to replicate it and shoot it back towards his father.

However he still moaned out, "Can we do something easier though?"

"Eh. What? You wanna learn ninjutsu? I taught one of the family techniques that wasn't too secret and locked up before and I taught you the **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)**; what more do you want now?" Shikaku was already turning to get into the house. No doubt the man was thinking about leaving to the house for his troublesome habits. Shikamaru knew how to stop that right away. It was time for some payback.

"I thought you said I needed to learn how to fight outside the shadows, _old man_," Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face as he twisted those words back into his favor.

It seemed to be working, as the man stiffed for a minute but his back straightened. "I ain't gotta do that now brat – focus on your taijutsu reps before pestering me about ninjutsu and shit." He turned his head and body to the entrance of the clan house, not knowing a thing about what Shikamaru's next was going to be.

"I know you're trying to get some alcohol from that place in the house that you don't think anyone knows about." Shikaku stopped in his tracks again, and turned to his son again with a look of worry on his face. "I know about it, and I'll tell 'you-know-_who_' about it as well."

"Your threatening me with your mother? That's just low, Shika," the man muttered out loud to himself, "Who taught you that crap, you bastard?"

"Do it or I'll tell Mom that you haven't cut down on your drinking at all and you're skipping out on my training. And then you'll be in the shitter faster than you can say 'Sake'." Checkmate, Shikamaru smiled evilly to himself. The old man will submit to whatever demands he had. If he was going to train, he would do something more easier than all this crap.

The man slumped greatly, as if he just had his spine ripped out by his own bastard of a son. Seriously, he should show him something with his Shadow Neck-Binding Technique right about now. He sighed greatly and exclaimed loudly, "Fine! Let's do some of that shit before I get into more trouble with your mother. She already yelled at me for being late for your practice yesterday – I don't need this on my high tab."

"Good." Shikamaru was satisfied. If he was gonna train, he wouldn't do this taijutsu crap – save that for tomorrow.

Shikaku gripped the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and pinched it lightly. "Fuck, Shika, I don't have much to teach besides it being too secret for you to learn now... so I guess I can go ahead and teach you some other stuff I know. Maybe a fire technique or something."

"Fire techniques? You know them? How come you never use them?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow at his father.

"Are you on the major of my A-to-S-Rank missions, brat? No? Well, shut the hell up! _Anyway_," Shikaku scratched under his arm slowly, "I think I know about what I'm going to teach you about brat. This way I can kill two birds with one stone and get you to learn other moves that aren't just family techniques."

So this is what he meant when he wanted him to learn how to not always fight inside the shadows. Shikamaru nodded, "Alright – what are we going to learn then?"

"You know your elemental affinity yet, brat?" His father asked and the boy did not hold back his groan of exasperation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With The Sandaime<strong>_

"Ah, you're finally here, Naruto-kun, Kurenai-chan." The old man Sarutobi smiled as he seen the two walked up to his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sarutobi-sama?" The man frowned and rose an eyebrow as Naruto addressed him in a formal manner. Kurenai also picked up the manner but again decided to leave Naruto to his own business.

"Have you read the scroll, Naruto?"

The boy nodded. "All afternoon until I got here, actually. So what new info we got on _him_?"

"A lot. The man's planning to have a meeting with two of his best agents or at least that's what Hayate-san came up with." Sarutobi brought forth a pipe to his mouth and smoke freely in front of them. He noticed a small wrinkle in Kurenai's nose and small frown was placed on her youthful face, and he did his best to not crack a smile in this serious talk. "Kabuto Yakushi and Baki Of The Sand is meeting together to speak upon the invasion they are planning."

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama, but I must interject. What we talking about here? Who's meeting who and why does Kabuto Yakushi sound so familiar?" She let out her small frustration of not knowing what the hell was going on and why Jiraiya-sama, Naruto and even Hokage-sama were being all hush-hush about this. And something else frightened her. "And what's this about some 'invasion'?"

Sarutobi looked at her with a mysterious flicker of... mischief and amusement perhaps inside his coal black eyes, and then gave Naruto the same look. "Hmm, so I see Naruto-kun has forgotten to tell people about this, huh?"

"Oh I didn't forget, old man. I just thought this info was a need-to-know basis..." Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head as Sarutobi gave him a kind and relieved smile after that. He also added in, with more amusement for the old man, "Plus I was kinda too busy training and stuff with Ero-sensei."

That brought a laugh to the old man's face. "'Ero-sensei' huh? What a fitting name..." _'It seems Naruto-kun's better than I thought before. Perhaps he is truly growing strong, strong enough to be recommended into the ANBU? He already shows traits of such belonging to a chunnin and even ANBU. I will have to see more though.'_

Sarutobi however cut the chatter in his head and his laughter with clearing his throat as he turned to Naruto's sensei. "I am sorry, Kurenai but I could not come forth and make this knowledge quite public as of yet. Only Naruto, Jiraiya, a few others and my ANBU know officially, but I am sure Kakashi has also figured out as well since he still has ties to the ANBU and I'm sure my advisers also know of such." A serious tone replaced his apologetic voice. "This knowledge will not leave this room. If you do tell anyone else or speak this even publicly without consent from me or Jiraiya, you will be severely punished."

A wince came to Kurenai's expression as she felt a small wave of killer intent pass over her. It was enough to make her completely agree. "Yes sir."

He noticed her expression and grimly thought, _'I'm getting too old for this. Hurry up Naruto-kun and take my position before I completely die of old age.'_ He quickly made the hand seals for a technique and whispered to himself, "_**Kage Sekai Oto**_ _**Kekkai (Shadow World Sound Barrier).**_"

A invisible bubble erupted in front of them, blocking the sounds of the outside world from them and theirs from it. If one were to look towards them while the bubble was in place, no one would find anything out of place until they actually got near. "This ninjutsu is a soundproof technique that can block out both sounds from the world around them and block the world's ears from our words. You can speak as freely as you can."

Kurenai nodded, taking that as a signal to speak her mind. "What's going on, sir?"

"Orochimaru," he said simply. "The man's thirst for revenge on this place is fueling the invasion and the Sand is in on it. He's leading both their armies and his own with the Sound."

"How? What? Why? We have no problems with Sunagakure, so why all the trouble? How did you figure this out?" Kurenai exclaimed, while watching the man slowly look over at the boy with them. Then she quickly put two into two and fixed him an astonished look. "How, Naruto?"

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you." Naruto waved his hands. "I already had Ero-sensei blast me with a wave of questions before, asking about a lot of shit. I'll just give you the small story. You remember when you took me to see the Hokage when I made that S-rank technique, right? The Blood Clone Technique? Yeah, I made a clone and sent him out on recon, tasked with looking for a scroll in the Forest Of Death. It was then he found out that Team 7 was being attacked."

"That was Orochimaru, right? But how would you have know that was him? What if it wasn't him?" Kurenai asked the boy again, much to Naruto's snort of annoyance. Sarutobi understood, as he asked Naruto the same thing about a month ago too.

He however explained patiently to her. "I didn't, not at first. However when my clone was fighting him, he definitely let him know he was Orochimaru alright. Plus, it felt like him, you know? I know about Orochimaru – it's not a secret that he's a missing ninja of this village; he's still in the textbooks as a boogeyman of this village. Everything about him, from his moves to his movement, screamed "snake", so yeah, it was him. You could feel that arrogance and pride practically rolling off him." Naruto scoffed. "My clone only got him because he completely didn't take us as a threat at all. Anyway, after we survived, he slithered away. Sasuke's team was long gone and he had nothing else to be there for. He couldn't quite kill my clone without alerting the whole forest of his presence anyway, and he wasn't there to fight truly."

Kurenai slowly nodded, as smartly as she could as she recovered herself from the shock she fell into as Naruto finished his story. He wasn't know for exaggerating or lying – not that he was above it, but he wouldn't do it if he was telling a story like this. Naruto wasn't dumb at all. And strangely, she felt like she could actually believe him. The boy came up with a complex and almost impossible technique like before, so he was well above the level of genin. He could probably become a chunnin in the next two weeks too if he showed his hidden genius to the judges too. However for him to just... stumble into Orochimaru like that, it was crazy. And what was this about Orochimaru and Team 7 now.

Instead of sticking Naruto with the questions, she turned to her lord for the questions. "Hokage-sama, why was Orochimaru after Sasuke's team?"

Sarutobi gave a look that made her feel like he was congratulating her for figuring it out the next question to this conversation. "Because he was_ after_ Sasuke-kun."

"Is he after the Sharingan, sir?" She dreaded the answer.

Sarutobi paused and slowly nodded. "It is highly possible he is. Maybe he's also trying to get Sasuke to join his cause."

"Which is stupid if you ask me!" Naruto yelled out. Sarutobi chuckled, as he was quickly reminded Naruto was still a kid inside all that "true ninja" side of him.

"So what do we do, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked again. He could tell she felt nervous about the whole thing and was about to give her a talk of reassurance before a newer visitor came into the chat.

"What we do is stay the way we are now." A voice said from the side of her. She looked with surprise as the Toad Sannin himself stepped into the bubble in which they all were. "We don't need Orochimaru knowing we know about his invasion plans. We already got feelers around the area. We don't need to go cutting some heads up in the night."

"Though it's highly possible Orochimaru already knows of our counter plan, Jiraiya. We always need a 'Plan B'." Sarutobi said neutrally. "Hayate-san will around to keep an eye on them, but we need to be on our toes. They still hold the element of surprise on their side and we still don't know when they will strike. Also if Hayate is compromised, we will definitely lose more people than we can count."

Naruto bit his lip pensively. He wanted to so badly to tell them that Orochimaru was gonna strike with Gaara at the stadium at the semi-finals of the exams, but he could not tell them that he was also from the future now, could he? Well, he could have but he would also be in the nut house tomorrow. "Maybe my clone can keep an eye on them also and help out when need to-"

"Absolutely not!" Jiraiya was the first speak before the Hokage actually put his word in. The man actually sounded serious about this one too. "Baki Of The Sand is definitely a jounin and I don't know about this Kabuto but if he was slick enough to spy on this village for years and gather information about our ninjas for years without slipping up once, he's definitely gonna also be trouble. Plus he's Orochimaru's right hand man, and Orochimaru doesn't give that honor to anyone weak, I know, so you would definitely be out your element here."

It was ironic really, as the man was always talking about Naruto was definitely not what he first seemed at the first glance. For Jiraiya to actually say that sounded very strange. He was not too surprised however when Kurenai nodded and spoke out her words of agreement. "I concur. Naruto, these guys aren't at your level. You may be a great genin, even show some stuff that belong to a chunnin, but we're dealing with an experienced jounin of a nation and a very skilled spy here. This isn't your battle. Let them handle it."

Naruto growled and insisted on speaking some more. "I'm not some type of weakling, guys! I could probably help out if I'm there!"

"No, you're not needed." Jiraiya then gently put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You did good, kid. You completely shocked us when you put a sound seal on the snake and tracked his talk all the way until that last feed when he killed the Kazekage," Jiraiya ignored Kurenai's gasps of shock and continued, "Your seal work is good, even better now that I'm helping you with fuuinjutsu but it's not solid. Everything you have now isn't super-high level. You hear me? You're not on their level. You may have lasted against Orochimaru but you said it yourself before – you got lucky finding out Orochimaru and even more with him thinking your clone wasn't much of a threat. If these two see you, they are gonna treat you as a threat definitely, and you wouldn't last against two jounin. If anything goes wrong, ANBU will be on the scene to sort it out. Let them handle it."

Sarutobi watched silently as Naruto growled roughly at his sannin teacher before sighing and speaking with an annoyed tone. "Fine. I'll stay out of this."

Jiraiya smiled at the disappointed boy, not noticing or even mind that the boy was not hiding his glaring away from the man. "Good boy. As a token of my appreciation, I'll teach you a technique or two before the exams start again."

It did nothing to quell Naruto's annoyance and great anger but the boy begrudgingly nodded nonetheless. Sarutobi knew Jiraiya probably dug himself a hole that he himself did not know about but he would not dare interfere. As for his own opinion about Naruto stepping in was crossed. Naruto has already proven he was well above the rank of a mere genin, this was true. He was definitely a good choice for even ANBU but he did to seem to think Jiraiya was right that Naruto was out of his league to take on two jounin... but he was definitely surprising, that Naruto. Naruto wouldn't just keep this down, knowing him. He would have to see, and see if Naruto would make the first move he knew he would.

"So it's agreed then?" Sarutobi spoke out rhetorically. He knew it was already decided. "I gave Hayate-san a version of your sound seal, Naruto. What you explained before, you can even talk inwardly to the person who has the tag, so Hayate-san will be feeding me information personally without the need to put it on paper." Sarutobi showed the three in front of him the seal upon his hand. "I'll keep you'll posted but for now, you are dismissed."

He then released the technique and all three quickly left after. He would have to prepare the **Tomegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique) **tonight. Just to see what Naruto was going to do. If he knew well, Naruto wouldn't disappoint.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Kurenai<strong>_

Long gone was Jiraiya and it was several hours after even the meeting as Kurenai and Naruto finished up with their practice with their team. Now both of them were alone at the training grounds, with Kurenai looking over at her student.

"It's been a while since you came to practice with us, Naruto. Shino definitely missed the challenge and I was sure Hinata-chan was happy to see you, maybe more than Shino." Kurenai went in to imply the "Hinata" part a little more than he would like. It was her little way, now and than, to tell him 'Hey, stupid! Hinata likes you!'

"Yeah," He chuckled it off nervously. "Nice to see them too." He did enjoy seeing them though. It's been a while since him and Shino had a spar, and he figured it was better to fight someone sometimes who was roughly your equal than someone who could kick your ass all around, i.e Jiraiya.

"You wanted to say something else?" Kurenai noted his tone.

"Yeah, can you help me with this technique, give me some pointers on what am I do right and what I'm not doing right on this technique?" He watched his teacher wordlessly nod. "'Kay..." He prepared the necessarily hand seals and announced his technique. "**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld)!**"

Kurenai watched silently, as the grassy lawn they stood near become a small puddle of dark mud. Impassively, though a bit curious, she stared at the puddle for a few seconds, before looking at her student and uncharacteristically shrugged at him. "What's wrong with it?"

"Ero-sensei's version is much different than my version." He frowned at the puddle.

"What do you mean? You mean the size of it? Well, why not add more chakra then?" Kurenai tried to help. He shook his head, but decided against just telling her what's wrong, and instead decided to show her.

Naruto quietly did what she suggested. The pool of darkness expanded upon the grass without so much trouble. He then picked up a spare twig on the ground, at the base of some tree, and threw it to the black tar. However, unlike tar, the twig did not sink the thing under. Instead, it floated in the darkness, like it was water.

"Is this the problem? The fact that it's floating on the mud?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked down to the mud again. "Any reason why it should?"

"Hmm..." She gave the pool another look and decided to throw a spare small rock into it, also watching it float, despite the heaver weight of the rock compared to the twig. "This technique doesn't have any volume to it. All you can seem to do is expand how big it is, but it has no volume, no concentration if you will."

"So, you want me to concentrate more on it?" Naruto tried to find the meaning in her words.

She shook her head as she clicked her tongue. "More like, focus more chakra on a certain part of it. Maybe? Sorry, I don't know too much about this technique."

He stared at the pool and dispelled the technique again. Next, he again tried again, and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Doton: Yomi Numa!**" He watched the liquid bubble again, and concentrated on make the pool as small as he could, but pushed more of his chakra in the puddle's center. Then, he flicked another twig right to its center, and with a small smile, watched as the twig started to become swallowed up.

Kurenai smiled as well. "There you go. One of your problems are solved."

"One?" Naruto questioned.

She nodded again. "Yeah. While that definitely can swallow anything you throw in there, human-sized targets wouldn't be even fazed."

"Yeah, probably not." He frowned. "So, make it bigger and make the center point bigger too." He knew he had to undo the technique to try again, so he did and once again making the tar pool. He poured more chakra to expand the pool, while also increasing the area he concentrated more of his chakra to. This time the pool did expand correctly, however it still was not as big as Jiraiya's but it didn't quite matter if he was just gonna take out a human-sized target at least.

Kurenai looked onto the sides of the pool and then the center. She watched again, neutrally and focusing on the so-called 'swamp'. "Did it work?"

"Only one way to find out." Naruto snapped his fingers, and a shadow clone came into existence, right on the swamp. "Let's see if my clone sinks." Naruto looked onto the swamp, hoping it did the trick...

...Only to find the clone did not even sink, only standing in swamp like it was just some normal water. The clone blinked himself, and then asked his summoner, "Um, boss, is this thing going to kill me or what?"

"No," Naruto sighed, rubbing his yellow locks with his hand. "Are you even stuck?"

The clone frowned and then tried to raise his foot gingerly. He did with ease. "Um, sorry boss. I'm not."

Naruto groaned annoyingly. "Ah dammit. I understand if you got an affinity to one element, learning others take more time, but this is just plain depressing, and earth isn't even wind's opposite."

"I disagree. You got a lot of progress on this technique, in a short time. If it was really a problem, it'll take months for you to learn this. And this was all without clones, right?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto huffed, still miffed. "Yeah, 'cause Ero-sensei doesn't want me using them to learn this faster."

Kurenai still smiled encouragingly. "Still good progress for you though. I'll bet you'll learn this before the start of the exams in two weeks."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, thanks sens-" And Naruto paused, a serious expression passing over him for a minute, as he stood froze.

Kurenai looked at him with concern. "Naruto? What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost."

He gave her a grin of reassurance. "Nah, sensei. I'm cool. Haha. Listen, I'm tired and I think I'm gonna leave out to my house. I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Um okay..." Kurenai blinked in confusion, as Naruto used the Body Flicker Technique to make his way. "Huh. I don't think I taught him _that _move... Hmm, he seemed worried about something. Maybe he's just getting cold feet about the exams... Nah. Or maybe he's really tired." She also doubted the second thought.

Maybe he simply was bummed about everything that happened today. She knew he wanted to help out with the Invasion, but like Jiraiya-sama had said before, it wasn't his place. Perhaps if she treated him to a technique tomorrow – though she didn't know what as his fighting style was completely different that hers. If anyone was suited to gain her techniques, it would be Hinata instead. The girl's chakra control was incredible, compared to Naruto's and Shino's. Ah, but there was her and her needless thinking. Tonight, she had a date – with her bed! There was no further need to think!

Little did she know or _remember _what her, Naruto, Jiraiya and Sarutobi discussed today. A few days later after hearing the truth of why he ran off, she would be slamming her head in the wall at her foolishness but for now, there wasn't much of a worry in the world as she went to her home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto<strong>_

He went straight home to his house, quickly taking off his jacket and his shirt. He clutched his chest with his hand and sent a surge of chakra to his chest. The 'receiver' part of his sound seal on his chest glowed blue for a second as he was fed Arashi's message.

Another seal next to the original seal started to glow. This seal was a 'send out' seal, as he called it, with the kanji "**語**" ("**Talk**") glowing blue. This version of the Sound Trap Seal was much like what the old man was speaking out before. He could actually contact the other user of the seal by sending thoughts to them. Much like the regular Sound Trap Seal, it only lasted for a while before it ended but it was still a very good technique, handy when he didn't or couldn't speak out loud. "Yeah, I read you, Arashi."

_**'Prime, I'm in pursuit of Hayate. He looks like he's gonna to going straight to the meeting now. I've been following him about all day. Took me a while to find him after Ero-baka said 'No' to the idea.'**_

_'I got you, Arashi,' _he spoke in his head smartly; no point of talking out loud so people could get suspicious. Every village had a rat_. _If anyone came around, he wasn't gonna explain why he was speaking to himself, he thought._ 'Keep_ _on him, but kept your chakra suppressed with the Chakra Suppression Technique when you get near where he's gonna stop at. We don't want anyone know what the hell we're going to be doing if this goes off without any problem. Stay in the shadows and only turn the seals off when you get close.'_

_**'Copy that.' **_Arashi stopped talking for a second before saying again, _**'Prime, he stopped. I'm a few meters behind him, while he's hiding behind some stuff himself to keep himself hidden from Kabuto-teme and Baki.'**_

_'He's at the rendezvous point then. Alright then.' _Naruto nodded. _'Ending the link now. Stay hidden and don't do anything until he's actually in trouble.'_

_**'I know what to do, Prime. I got it. Arashi out.' **_The link ended right after and Naruto sighed, while he rubbed his head with his hand. This woulda been a lot smoother if Ero-baka or Sarutobi-jiji was actually in this, but the two old men had practically said no. He knew he was jumping right into the hornet's nest again and this move was practically a sign of insubordination but this had to be done. He would try to kill Kabuto here, spare Baki as best as he could and even save a fellow ninja in the process.

However, he knew this would be difficult. Kabuto was a toad, sure, but he was tough to kill and Baki wouldn't just understand his cause and join the band. The only thing he might be doing is causing more harm to the Leaf than doing more good.

But... it couldn't be helped.

He sighed and waited until he got more information from his clone. Even if he decided to not go through this, it was now out of his hands and now in the hands of his super-powered clone now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Hayate<strong>_

_'This isn't good.' _Hayate's face welted up with sweat and trepidation as he nervously went for his sword and clutched it in his hands tightly. He hid behind the building's sidewall, while the other two stood on the balcony talking, seemingly unaware of his presence. He refused the urge to cough from his illness as the two in front of him were chatting away like they were drinking a cup of tea and eating a biscuit. _'These two factions are really serious about destroying Konohagakure. If we didn't get a whiff of what they were up to, we would have never known. Especially since they're gonna use that Gaara kid as their key to the war.'_

He was quickly reminded of what Gaara did to the Sound ninja and shuddered slightly. That bloodlust, that hatred for all that lived before him... If he would have done that to his own teammate, there was no telling him what he would have done to someone who was his enemy. It didn't also help he housed a Tailed Beast inside he felt a spike of chakra and knew he was in the shitter when Kabuto and his Sunagakure ally came around to see him and swore to himself. _'I've been compromised!'_

A sick feeling passed over him, as he seen a dark light inside the eyes of one of the enemies, Kabuto Yakushi. "Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the Konoha ninjas... Hmm, and even the former proctor of the Chunnin Exams."

"'Former'? Heh." Hayate was already out of his hiding spot. "When you say like that, you make it sound like I died already."

"Oh, you're dead _–_ you just don't know it yet." Kabuto said smoothly, still keeping that confident smirk on his face as he pushed up the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "And it looks like I gotta dirty my hands with killing a rat. How sad."

Hayate scoffed. "Yeah right. I think I'll sooner die from my sickness before you get to kill me." Despite the big talk, Hayate's mind was definitely not as confident as he was speaking. _'Sunagakure ninja's definitely a wind-type user – most people from there are, while this Kabuto I know next to nothing about. He was smart enough to fool us all for years, and now he was speaking down to me like he knew he was going to kill me.'_

Hayate was a reasonable, sensible ninja. Death was apart of their everyday life, whether they killed a person or felt Death Himself, so he would not even act like he couldn't die here because he was just a catalyst. Whatever happened here, war would break out soon after. Regardless of what they did to him here, Hokage-sama would know. He applied some chakra to the seal on his hand and spoke in his head. _'Hokage-sama, I've been compromised. However, our suspicions were right – the jinchurriki is the key-'_

"Argh!" Hayate yelled, clutching his chest as he struggled to stay up from the invisible attack. He swore when he remembered who was Kabuto's ally – a potential wind user who could play at any range he wanted.

"Kabuto-san, please, let me take care of this enemy. As a shinobi loyal to his village and loyal to his allies, I must lend aid to Otogakure. Consider this a sign of trust between the Sand and the Sound." Baki insisted, as he seriously eyed Hayate with an expression that promised death. "There's no need to get any blood on your hands – it's only one _mouse_."

Hayate growled, as he completely recovered from the last invisible wind attack. The cut wasn't deep at all, which he was both surprised and relived about. He knew it was a warning shot. If he wanted to run, he could, but he wouldn't get far, the Sunagakure ninja had told him. It had been just an annoyingly painful attack, but it didn't behead him away. Other than probably sensing the chakra, he couldn't quite see Baki's blasts of wind at all, or actually _freaking _dodge them if they were as fast the last one was.

"Hmph, do my job for me, Baki? I almost _couldn't _but..." Kabuto smiled evilly at the Konoha nin. "Why not? Clean up this problem here and head back to where you're staying at. We'll catch up later. I got some other business to attend to anyway." And with that Kabuto slowly jumped away from the battle that was soon to take place.

Hayate swore and sent a small surge of chakra into his hand's seal. Not once mouthing anything, he sent his thoughts to his leader, _'Hokage-sama, one of the targets is getting away but I am proceeding to engage against another.' _He did not wait for the approval of the Hokage, as he followed right after the sand ninja.

Baki and Hayate quickly jumped up to the rooftop, with Hayate gripping to his blade as close to himself as he could. As soon as they landed there, they both jumped back from each other. He was trying hard to not sweat visible bullets in front of the dark skinned opponent in front of him. _'Invisible attacks I can only sense, but not see or dodge fast enough and I'm out of most options without being close range. I guess I'm just gonna have to get in on him!'_

He broke at his fastest speed ever to Baki, which seemed to surprise the man before yelling out, "**Konoha-Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai (Leaf Style: Dance Of The Crescent Moon)!**"

One Hayate became three, as they all assaulted Baki together – two from each of Baki's side and one above him. The one in the air – the real Hayate – only attacked though, coming down with a strike that could take out weaker men, but all it seemed to do is just amuse Baki, despite the older man being stuck with a blade in his shoulder. "Interesting. That is the **Mikazuki no Mai**, right? A very advanced technique for someone whose so young. I was wrong about you Leaf nin – you are all very strong."

The man deeply chuckled then. "This is very interesting indeed. If I didn't prepare myself for your attack, you could have struck me down. However, you should have know that material blades like your sword can be stopped. Unlike you though," Baki brought forth two fingers in Hayate's view, "A blade of wind cannot be stopped so easily."

Hayate's eyes bugged out. He could sense that immense amount of chakra building up. _'Oh shi-' _However, he soon picked up something else at the corner of his eye and watched a sword swoop down to split the two apart. Baki did too, and threw himself out of the way. Hayate had long gone abandoned his sword inside Baki's shoulder.

Baki seemed ticked as he ripped the blade out his shoulder and ignored the small shoulder slice in his jounin vest. "Well then, another sword user it seems? Konoha seems to have some interesting ninjas indeed, especially with someone who look younger than Examiner-san here."

"I don't do much swordplay but I like to think I can swing it a little." The newer figure joked a little, as if his life wasn't in danger.

Hayate looked over at the newer figure. He looked like he belonged in ANBU, almost. The shades on his eyes and the lack of a mask definitely threw that out the window. Not to mention the newcomer _was _younger him – the newcomer looked like a boy playing ninja or something! Now he knew they made 'em younger these days but this was just plain weird!

"Hey kid," Hayate coughed loudly. "Go tell Hokage-sama what happened tonight, and about the joint invasion of Sand and the Sound. I'll take care of this guy."

"No can do, Hayate-san." The boy said with a honest voice, and gave him an even more honest smile.

Ignoring the boy actually knew his name the best way he could, Hayate shook his head at the boy and coughed lightly. "You're kinda out of your element, kid. Even I'm having some trouble with this guy."

The boy frowned while quickly doing hand seals. He also muttered, "Shit, does everybody not see underneath the underneath or something? I'll show you! **Fuuton: Shinkuudan!**" In a second, a compressed spear of wind made its way out the mouth of the black haired boy, which made Baki momentarily regret ever saying bad about Leaf Nin. The spear itself looked like it could rip anything in its pathway in half.

Quickly pulling out a stronger attack, the attack he was going to use earlier, he screamed out, "**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)!**" His move, much to his happiness, cut through the huge spear like butter and even absorbed most of it to make it stronger, though he moved straight out the way if it didn't. The invisible longsword attack didn't do its job however in cutting off the head of the child. Instead it soared into the air until the open dark sky absorbed the air again.

Hayate looked at the Blade of Wind technique, paling at the chakra it gave off. Whatever _that _was, he sure as hell did not want to be attack by it at all.

Baki grunted, now noticing both Hayate and the newcomer disappeared from sight before moving quickly out the way at another attack from Hayate came towards him. Hayate seemed pleased to keep slashing and slashing at him with his ninjato.

Baki had enough and decided to crush into the kenjutsu user's defenses. "**Fuuton: Yaiba Kaze Ken (Wind Release: Blade Wind Fist)!**" Baki delivered a brutal wind-enhanced punch from his fist. In seconds, small versions of the Blade Of Wind technique released from his fist as the sharp chakra blades came and sliced at Hayate's stomach. He had concentrate so much to the point that if Hayate was hit by it, his stomach would be sliced cleanly open for the world to see.

However he didn't get his stomach opened forcefully, nor did he crumple to the pain. The technique hit 'him' sure, but the technique only hit his clone instead, as it fell down with a 'poof' of smoke. Baki growled out in frustration. This was taking a little too long for his tastes. The more exposure to this outside fighting, the more it was likely ANBU would show and he would have to fight his way out of them, which it seemed very unlikely of a chance of him living. He would not allow that to happen. He could not risk it, as he still had obligations to his village.

He also forgot the boy as well, who appeared at his side with his sword, trying to strike at him with a downwards slash. He grabbed the sword in between his palms, kicked the boy in the stomach hard and forced a kunai down the boy's chest. He tried his best to end it quickly with a stab at a major artery as he didn't want the boy to suffer anymore than he could, but when he saw no blood produce and in fact smoke billow back in his face, he frowned and brought his kunai to him again. The boy and the examiner could both use shadow clones and was both kenjutsu users, almost like they were teacher and student. However, the boy was slower and like he admitted before, wasn't as experienced in swordplay like Gekkou-san, which meant if he caught him first, the man would fall too.

He turned most of his attention to the reappearing boy to who he stomped to with a plan in mind. However the boy did not let him get far as he shot out another attack. "**Fuuton: Shippuya!**" Another wind elemental attack came towards Baki as small bursts of energy came towards him and like the name of the technique suggested, the bursts were shaped much like arrows.

Baki had less of a problem of dodging this attack and appeared in front of the boy's face again. He slammed a fist into the boy's face before watching him tumble back with a small smirk. However it was wiped off his face again when the boy returned to a cloud of smoke. All these clone he used? What child had that many reserves to do two clones and a few wind release techniques without any trouble?

Hayate shouted out his technique, "**Katon: Tora no Iki (Fire Release: Breath Of The Tiger)!**" With the tiger hand-seal, a concentrated stream of fire shot out his mouth, as he kept himself high over Baki.

Baki knew he didn't have much options. He couldn't reflect the technique or cut through it like the boy's former moves as wind's natural weakness was fire. He did his best to jump out of the way while the fire stream licked the ground of the rooftop. However, the technique did not end as the fire reformed itself in a creature – a "tiger", as the technique was properly named – and this creature could move! Baki tried his best to dodge the tiger but then it exploded into fire and latched onto Baki.

Hayate saw this and smirked to himself while moving in closely with his sword. The kid had been somewhat of a hindrance at first but he served his purposes on helping him. Baki was down and he would take him down and report back to the Hokage.

The kid also came closer to the enemy, also gripping his sword as well.

With his jacket and face taking burns, any ordinary person could tell he had done battle and it wouldn't take much to put two-to-two together. He had to end this quickly, regardless of the noise it probably would cause.

The black-haired looked over at Baki with a suspicious glance and then realized what the man was about to do as he felt wind chakra wrap around his fist.

Baki summoned wind chakra into his right fist and punched his fist into the air. He shouted, "**Fuuton: Yaiba no Kaze Senpuu (Wind Release: Blade of Wind Hurricane)!**"

In a large scale, a howling small version of a hurricane summoned itself into real life and the move did its best to draw in both Hayate and the boy. Hayate swore to himself and wrapped his arms around the waist of the boy before throwing him back, and while he suffered the damage of the mini-hurricane. Small cuts of the winds of the hurricane sliced through several parts of his body. If this was how the Blade of Wind felt but tenfold, then he would have surely died before if the boy hadn't gotten in their battle.

Not like he wasn't so sure he wasn't gonna die now anyway. He fell to the ground with a loud "thud". He was completely sure the man disappeared right after, seeing now how he failed to get both of them in the attack. The boy ran over to Hayate's prone form, who had cuts throughout every part of his body, some deeper than others.

"Kid," Hayate coughed violently. The coughing had gotten even worse now. That was _so_ not good. "Forget about me; get to the Hokage and tell him about the Sand and Sound's plans. This won't come to any good if you don't just leave me here."

Arashi resisted the urge to sigh as he wordlessly made a few shadow clones to help pick up the larger man. _'I already know – now shut up and let me help you out, dammit.' _"Head off to the hospital. I got to tell the Hokage about this." He ordered the clones as they all worked together to pick up the critically injured Hayate Gekkou.

He also resisted the urge to run off after Kabuto. Like the snake he was, he ran off when he had already sank his teeth into his target's skin. He couldn't got straight after him now, as it would no doubt make too much noise.

Well, this had been an eventful night definitely. He would definitely have to tell what happened now.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked down at Sarutobi's crystal ball – one had a neutral look with his face, with a hint of approval in his features. The second one had a face of anger and disappointment on his face.<p>

"That damn brat. I told him he was out of his element when fighting that Baki fellow." Jiraiya gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm so gonna hurt him for this."

"Don't think of this as a defeat, Jiraiya." Sarutobi looked down, his eyes following after 'Arashi' as he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

Jiraiya frowned at his old teacher. "How can't I? We just lost any element of surprise we had. Baki's gonna tip Orochimaru off and-"

"And what?" Sarutobi interrupted, still having an even look on his old face. "Would Orochimaru strike early then? He knows his element of surprise is also blown. We would see him a mile coming away... Not like he was exactly subtle before anyway." Sarutobi lit his pipe up and decided to coolly smoke there, pondering about what's to come. "It is commendable however that Naruto was giving trouble to the jounin, even if that jounin wasn't trying to kill him or cause much of a ruckus."

Jiraiya grunted and nodded. Naruto did seem much stronger than he was giving him credit, and it wasn't _him _that compromised Hayate's position; he even seemed to save the boy from death. Medic ninjas always had problems fixing wind element attacks as it not only inflicted external damage on the body but also internal. Treating him would take hours, but it would be much better than him never coming back and being left on that rooftop. Maybe Naruto should be given some credit after all. He saved the life of a fellow ninja and that was always noble instead of chasing after someone who would eventually get away.

Maybe he didn't need to knock Naruto's block off.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here with some information-" And the clone of Naruto was slammed hard into the wall, dropping the advanced form of the Transformation technique. Okay, maybe he did hit Naruto a little too hard with the way Sarutobi was glaring at him. Geez, when did he become such a Tsunade?

* * *

><p>A blonde haired woman in an unspecific, far away casino sneezed uncontrollably. This did nothing to help her in her game, as another amount of her chips were taken away. <em>'Dammit, I hope I ain't coming down with a cold. This is the third time I sneezed tonight and I lost another 10,000 ryou – it's bad luck, I tell ya!'<em>

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Thought I wouldn't update, huh? Yeah, I did! It took longer than I thought, though. Originally, I thought this would be short but this ended up being much longer than it was intended, so I guess that's good... Sigh. Okay, well then, umm... here you go!

I originally intended no combat, outside the training sessions, in this chapter but that scene came in my head and I had to write it down. 20+ fucking pages of this crap man! Took me nearly a long time to finish it too but here it is.

Alright, so we got a lot to talk about. First, Sakura doesn't know Tsunade's fighting style at all. She just seen something in a book and decided to replicate for her benefit. In fact some ninjas are shown to actually lace their limbs with chakra to enhance their strength, even by a little. Sakura actually starting to get the idea of it. She's not adept in it, and it does take a lot of strength out of her. Now am I planning for Tsunade to take Sakura under her wing? Yeah why not? She's gonna need an extra edge.

Second, Naruto's element is wind, so earth techniques will take some time to learn any earth-related move, especially since Jiraiya doesn't want him to use his clones. This also shows that Naruto isn't capable of doing everything he tries first. However, I am planning for Naruto to learn techniques out his own elemental affinity. You'll know what these other elements are soon enough.

Third, Shikamaru knowing some fire related techniques seem to be a interesting route that I seen not a lot of people take, so yes, he'll know some. Oh shit, I ruined the surprise about his element... Oh well...

Four, yes, Tenten knows Dynamic Entry. It was in the anime, so yeah... and it's just for comedic relief. Sighs of relief for those Tenten fans, I know. Don't worry, she won't be wearing any leotards anytime sooner. Maybe take off Lee's – wolf whistles and cat calls y'all! – but that's about it. Heh.

Fifth, I got plans for Naruto after the Chunnin Exams, whether or not I plan to keep Sarutobi alive in this one. He's got many tracking skills now, so I think he'll be perfect for what I got planned for him. You already know what I got planned for him, so there isn't much else to say.

Other than that, y'all enjoy the chapter? I hope y'all did. I kept Hayate alive – yay? – in the process of them fighting. Will he be important to the story? Not really. Maybe he will be in another chapter or two but nothing much else after that. I probably made some Hayate fans highly happy... me? I don't... really care that much about him. Coughs...

Well then! Up next: Kabuto and Orochimaru discuss this outcome, while the exams start up. The first match up is Rock Lee vs Temari, and next match is Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru. Cheers to not messing that up. Maybe even some cameos from some characters who desperately need to be in this damn story. Some ass kicking from everybody and more! Until then, fare thee well.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any of the original techniques from there, not even "Blade Of Wind Hurricane" technique, which appeared in the _Naruto: Clash Of Ninja _games. I only own my techniques listed lower, nothing more. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!

And now! **The technique list!**

Fire Release: Breath Of The Tiger (Katon: Tora no Iki) – A concentrate fire stream is shot down to where the enemy stands. While the stream itself can hurt the enemy, the real twist of this technique is the flames – with another hand seal (Ram) – can reshape into an actual flaming tiger. This tiger can move in and attack the opponent, so as long the user is nearby holding the technique. With getting close to the enemy, the tiger explodes into flames again and attack the opponent. The only weakness this technique seem to have is when turning the stream into a tiger, the user must hold the hand seal to keep the tiger from returning to flames again.

Rank: B  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Tiger (To make the stream); Ram (To turn the stream into a tiger)<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Hayate Gekkou<p>

Fire Release Shadow Clone Technique (Katon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) – This technique fuses the ideas of a fire release technique and the Shadow Clone. First Jiraiya converts chakra into fire and creates a shadow clone with it. This technique acts much like a regular shadow clone, only instead of it becoming smoke when it is 'killed', it explodes into flames and attacks the opponent.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: High<br>Technique Class: Supplementary/Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: N/A

Shadow World Sound Barrier (Kage Sekai Oto Kekkai) – This technique can completely block out the sounds of the world and it from whomever is placed in the barrier. It is described as an "invisible bubble" that surrounds anything inside its vicinity. No one will see the barrier at all and not notice anything out of place if they are not directly in front of it.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: High<br>Technique Class: Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Dog → Bird → Dragon → Monkey → Rat → Monkey<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Hiruzen Sarutobi<p>

Wind Release: Blade Wind Fist (Fuuton: Yaiba Kaze Ken) – The son of its parent technique "Blade Of Wind", this technique takes that technique's chakra and concentrates it one singular punch instead of the "longsword" affect that the other technique has said to have. With a punch, the user cuts into the opponent's targeted area. The concentration is so great the attack is said to be even deadly than the original Blade Of Wind as it concentrates all the blades of wind associated in the technique to one area, easily able to dig into an opponent's body and do both great external and internal damage.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: High<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Baki<p>

I do not own any other techniques that came up in this fic that I did not make personally. If it ain't listed, it's not made by me.

Anyway, enough of that. See you all soon enough!


	26. Chunnin Exams Rumble! Part 1

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold –<strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. _Naruto _isn't mine. If he was, (insert funny quote here).

Here's another awesome section of: **From Me To You**

Ryu: Hey, friends, we meet again. I, Ryu (AKA Darkmasterstarr), am totally late with this chapter. I felt inspiration, then none, and then some and then none again until I finally put up something and fused it together. I bet some of you were foaming with the mouth, cursing my name out on how freaking late this is but here it is!

Now I could blame it on how lately I'm totally dissatisfied with how the manga of _Naruto _is going these days but that would only be a half-truth. In short, I've been lazy and very uninspired. Out of ideas, tired from most of my days at my summer job too but I have done it! Finally there is a newer chapter.

Segue moment! So you know how I just wrote above how I've been dissatisfied with the manga so far? It's been even worse than that. I despise the current Obito/"Tobi" plot twist that Kishimoto has made. People I know has been saying how it was "obvious" that Tobi was Obito and why? Because of how "similar" their names are. Really? I'd hate it if that was painfully the reason Kishimoto did that or he just was as burned out as I was or what. *-shrugs-* Seriously I just don't like it. It wasn't "obvious" at all. Tobi and Obito almost have not even the same moveset as each other, Tobi looked like a grown man attacking Yondaime, and where did his newer techniques come in such of a short period of time. Wasn't the Kyuubi attack months after the Third Shinobi Great War? Just doesn't make sense to me.

And how lame of a way to turn a super-villain? Obito became Mr. I-Want-The-World-To-Be-Under-My-Control because of... Of Rin?! He was that jealous of Kakashi? I just think it's a very silly way to go about it. Pein became bad because of the wrongdoings of Konoha during the second great war, Itachi because of... well Konoha and Tobi actually, Orochimaru because he was just a very power hungry individual. What can he say when he gets killed and go to the big bad villain hell with everyone there? He turned bad because of a girl? What happened to friendship for life, the good and cool Obito? Now he's this shell of a man that claims himself first as Madara and now as Kakashi's deceased friend? If you ask me, he's just playing mind games or truly a crazy fool who doesn't know himself. I still waiting on them saying Obito had a long lost brother who was pissed on what they did to his brother and decided to go bad shit insane.

But I leave that to you guys; you be the judges. If you were down with the whole plot twist and was happy when the secret came out, then more power to you. As for me and others who hated it, I understand your pain.

...Also if you ask me, Kishimoto did somewhat of a bad job actually "explaining" the connection between them anyway but yeah, enough of this.

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Orochimaru And Kabuto Yakushi<strong>_

"Isn't this interesting? It seems the element of surprise is no longer in our grasps." An ominous sound came out from the man, Orochimaru, in a dim room. The room's poor lighting fit his master's mood, Kabuto Yakushi noted, as he stood behind the man's chair and waited for his next words. "Ku ku ku. It seems we might have to go louder than we thought before."

"To go loud now, master? Orochimaru-sama, are we going to invade the village _before _the exams?" Kabuto looked over at his master, hoping the man wasn't exactly planning that move. If he was, it would surely be the end of the small run of Otogakure. While Sunagakure was surely a strong pawn, a pawn had no power without a leader, and Orochimaru was now playing "Kage" for both villages. Plus, he couldn't trust much of their forces anyway. If it had been so easy to ambush the former Fourth Kazekage and his entourage so easily before and leave their bodies to rot in the desert without even any suspicion from none of Sunagakure's main key players, maybe they shouldn't had relied on them in the first place.

However, Kabuto digressed and knew it wasn't in his place to even make the call. It was his master's call and he knew in the end the man's intelligence was greater than his stubbornness.

"No, my little Kabuto. We aren't going to invade the village yet." Orochimaru shook his head to make his point come across again, and Kabuto muffled a great sigh of relief. The man however spat in a hiss. "No, it is too troublesome to attack yet. I still need about a week to prepare our forces. We're going to still need to invade in the exams and I fear that Sunagakure's forces won't be enough."

"Are we shipping out your elite guard force, my lord?" Kabuto asked him.

"Of course," The man scoffed, as if he was asked a dumb question. Kabuto almost fell back to a subservient stand. Orochimaru spoke again with, "But they are only to allow me to get closer to my old _beloved _sensei. To win this war, I'll need the rest of my forces. Not all of my best men, but the heavy hitters. Is Kimimaro's status better than before or is he still bedridden?"

Now Kabuto felt he was asked a dumb question. The detached, but excessively loyal – almost to the point of insanity, Kabuto thought with somewhat of a distaste – Kaguya was bedridden ever since his last venture with the newly named Sound _Four_. Taking out the Kazekage seemed to be the most the teen could take, as he himself had fell out after the very short battle took place. The disease – one Kabuto has almost never seen before – ate at the boy's body rapidly, as even speaking for long, had the boy spitting up blood. Kabuto could do only so much, as an adept medic could do but he still was nothing like Tsunade, who Orochimaru has wanted on their side more than once before. It seemed to be his status as the Sound Four's elite team leader was completely destroyed, with the twins now being the leader.

However it didn't matter whether or not Kabuto lied and said Kimimaro was all better after his three weeks of daily treatments from medics like Kabuto and the rest back home and that his illness disappeared forever. His master had that glint in his eye again, that stubbornness that rivaled his two former teammates, the one that he still had from his estranged sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Once he set his mind on it, he would try until he had it, just like with Sasuke Uchiha, just like the strive to become immortal, and just like this newer resolve to get Kimimaro to help out again, so his answer didn't matter, but he still put it forth.

"My lord, Kimimaro-kun can barely walk as it is but you know of his great loyalty to us..." Kabuto almost sighed right there, while rubbing his temples. "Great loyalty" was an understatement. Kimimaro worshiped the ground Orochimaru walked on. Kabuto was a big fan himself but not enough to go down to his knees and kiss the man's toes. He did have his own respect. "If he needs to be on standby, I'll fix up a tonic to get him moving again."

"Good. I need him at least to slaughter a good amount of Konohagakure's forces." Orochimaru grinned heavily. The man got his way again, while Kimimaro was sure to be slated a honorable death should it come to it. Kabuto wasn't one to go like that anyway, and neither was his master. "I still might need my other secret weapons back at home, should things go awry. Sad however. Guren and her team would also have come in handy..." Orochimaru pondered for a bit, leaving Kabuto to his thoughts again.

The more he thought this out, the more he knew this war was not in their favor. They barely had Gaara – barely, mind you – in their palms to control, as he thrashed around it in ever so much. He was devoid of any control for himself, much less having control to not kill his own allies. It was obvious the jinchurriki thought nothing of his village and his supposed allies, so he knew without a doubt that Gaara would be more of a liability than an asset. However, Orochimaru-sama didn't think so, and Kabuto couldn't do much else to control the situation now than he could before, so he stayed quiet whenever Gaara was brought up. All he knew his master was counting on was Gaara's infamous demonic transformation and somehow hoping it would stomp out half the village, thought it was probably hoped to be more literal that figuratively.

So what else did that leave them to? The Sound Four and their former leader? Kimimaro was barely ready for battle and Kabuto was even sure he could handle the Sound Four, with the most trouble at best and he was nearly in Kakashi Hatake's level in power, as Orochimaru proclaimed before. This left Kabuto with the empty feeling of not getting to see Konohagakure burn. All he had now was hope.

And hope has always failed him before.

"So what about this newer development we found out now, my master?" Kabuto nearly swallowed a big glob of saliva as Orochimaru's baleful glare gave out to him in the darkness of the room.

"You mean the Baki Incident?" Orochimaru had dubbed a night before that name, already showing his great disgust for Baki's failure. "Oh yes, the little ninja who thinks ruining my plans are beneficial to the village he comes from. Now that I think about it, I suppose it does not matter anymore. Baki failed, yes, but I see why we're still in the game."

"Why, my lord?"

"Do you see any guards around the village more than before?" Kabuto thought about the answer and shook his head 'no'. "Any ANBU on higher levels on patrol? Any doors being kicked down in the night looking for us?"

"None, my lord. My spies haven't even picked that up at all." Kabuto still had a small frown on his face however. He tried his hardest to actually fantom the reason why Orochimaru-sama thought they were still in the clear.

But his lord was near to smiling a big smile. When he could not hold it in anymore, he laughed loudly. "Ku ku ku! Of course not! Konoha doesn't want to show that they know of our plan to invade them, no matter how obvious it is. Or maybe just Sarutobi-sensei and that buffoon, Jiraiya. Their forces, their own forces might not even know! If so, everyone would be tense and the bustle around that accursed village would seem like the bustle around it in war time." Orochimaru jumped up in the chair, in an excitable huff that belonged to a child. "Don't you see, my young Kabuto? Yes, we still have the element, my boy."

"I realize that now, my lord." Kabuto nodded. His face hardened and his black eyes turned into almost deadly slits. "So, should I kick down some doors myself? Find this, this 'ninja', and neutralize him?" Kabuto suggested to his master, brandishing a kunai to make his point come across.

"Why Kabuto! Such fire you have now!" Orochimaru threw his head back in great laughter, shaking the rocking chair up even more than before. Despite amusing him greatly, Kabuto could tell his master was pleased with his readiness and Kabuto did not let go of his kunai. "That won't be needed. We would be making even more unnecessary noise. They already knew I was coming before, they just didn't know when. Seeing how they aren't stomping down the streets now, I know they don't want every ninja knowing either." He knew that was code for he didn't want anybody knowing he was here in the village now and that they should keep their fingers clean from blood before they got the actual chance to spill it.

So Kabuto put away his kunai and banished the thought of killing a stupid kid who was playing ninja and thought back to their constructed but complex plan. So this was it? The plan was to simply allow Gaara to be the fire-starter, and then help him keep the flames burning until nothing was left of Konogakure. It was simply, gutsy... and highly dangerous. However, they were ninjas. They all felt the feeling of taking away a life, and one day feel the cessation of life itself, whether outside or during battle. Kabuto, as a newly 19-year old, wished nothing more but continue his already terrible life. Kabuto however nodded again and resolved that Gaara was the only... "hope" that this plan was going to take off without many hitches for it to fail faster than it took to make it.

Still he thought, with strange amusement, back to that ninja who screwed up Orochimaru-sama's former plan to show Sasuke the power of the Cursed Seal... And he knew of Orochimaru's great anger towards the boy parading around as a former ANBU acolyte. It must have been something else, as the boy manage to subdue his lord long enough to get the team to run, and escape with his life. He even succeeded to wound his master, with several spots of cellular damage on the man's borrowed body. And although the man played it off as if he wasn't in the slightest hurt in any way, wind damage was wind damage.

Wind damage – the most baneful part of any medic's job to heal their patient. Wind damage caused higher cellular decay beyond any of the five elements' grasp of damage and was very tricky to repair sometimes depending on the damage. If it was Kabuto's guess, Orochimaru-sama had been hit with a C-to-B-rank attack – which seemed to impress Kabuto more than before. If he gotten hit by a stronger technique, he would be sure that Orochimaru's currently rotting body would give away easily. It shown degenerative signs before and it even seemed like the wind release technique could have even sped up a little bit of the process. This was one of the main reasons why they were there to turn Sasuke Uchiha.

Speaking of which, he had to admit something about the subject of Sasuke and this other ninja. While they failed to see how Sasuke-kun's true potential was like, Kabuto knew they were also seeing the potential of another ninja, though his lord wouldn't like to admit it. The boy was exactly what the man hated: someone who could openly oppose him, perhaps even scare him.

If the boy was truly trying to just play ninja, he had exceptional toys to play with and if Baki's ashamed report had anything to say about it, the boy was troublesome as well. If it was his call, he would even try to recruit the gutsy play-ninja to their cause if he wasn't truly playing around, but it wasn't his call. In fact, Orochimaru just wanted the boy gone.

Pity.

Kabuto knew that was coming, but only in due time. "We will be ready, my lord."

"Good. See to it that it happens. I want that village to be burned down to a crisp." Orochimaru's devilish smirk rose again. "Soon the Leaf will burn, and I will have Sasuke-kun's eyes!"

Kabuto nodded again, and fixed his glasses over the bridge of his nose as they shined in the dim room's darkness. "It will be done, my lord." There had work to be done, and the sooner they returned home to prepare for it, the more possible the outcome would be more in their favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 22, Chunnin Exams Rumble! Part 1_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki<strong>_

As he thought it was gonna happened before, Jiraiya chewed him out. He chewed him out, spit him out and stomped him out with some harsh ass sparring for the last few hours. He had him at 4 AM, the earliest the man ever came around, and they have been fighting for hours now. "No clones, no nothing to help you out either", Jiraiya roared at him. Jiraiya was pulling a complete Tsunade in this – punching at him because Naruto pissed him off. The blond haired boy jumped back again from Jiraiya's open palm strike and tried his best to snap in a punch in the man's strong shoulders but the old bastard had none of that. He applied more pressure to Naruto, looking like to completely use his Frog Kata on him, instead of that different blend of styles he used before on him. This meant Jiraiya was completely not holding back. If he wasn't sure Kyuubi's "gift" had him covered, Naruto would be definitely be worried that Jiraiya was going to kill him.

Naruto again watched out for the right hook, and gave Jiraiya his best in the spinning left hook he gave him. Jiraiya pushed the fist away, and kicked Naruto harshly in the stomach. This sent the boy quickly flying back in the air, far away from the legendary ninja. Naruto was sure glad too, as it got him to think of what to fight Jiraiya with.

Naruto realized he wouldn't have much time to think of strategies as Jiraiya came forth flying in with a Rasengan, ready to plow his head in. Naruto would have no time to gather chakra into his palm and counter with his own Rasengan, and so, he used the Substitution Technique and hightailed it out of there. The log, the thing he substituted himself with, was obliterated when it came in contact with the Rasengan – as did all things that came in contact with it. Wooden remains of the log dropped to the ground uselessly and Jiraiya slowly rose up, only to disappear yet again and reappear behind Naruto's blindside.

Naruto quickly crumpled around Jiraiya's fist and chocked a little from the great pain as he struck his stomach yet again and had him flying to a tree. He didn't send him cleanly through the tree like Tsunade-baachan would have, but halfway through, and it fucking hurt like a bitch. It hurt probably more than just going through a tree cleanly and fall through the other side to your back. Still better sending him through a tree face first though. He remembered when Sakura did that once to him, and it hurt even more than a bitch. Stupid Tsunade-training, but he digressed.

He huffed a little, annoyed at what Jiraiya was doing to him. This was plain brutal. The man might have been a pervert and a lazy-ass when it came to some things, but when he was pissed, he was no joke – not at all.

Naruto decided he was gonna move in and attack first, despite Jiraiya being more dangerous when pissed. Naruto quickly made the necessary hand-seals for the Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet technique. As soon as it came to life, and he yelled its name out, it traveled fast to Jiraiya. Surprisingly, Jiraiya stood in place, rock solid, as if he waited for the attack to come to do something at the last moment.

Then Jiraiya did something most curious and very frightening. Doing the dragon hand seal, and then dog and finally bird, Jiraiya called out a technique he didn't know anything about. "**Rimenjutsu: Kagami Seken (Reverse Technique: Mirror World)!**" And everything went to hell.

His wind release technique, in which he did it at a such a short range, billowed back to him with even more force than before. The concussive and cutting winds became stronger as they stayed in the air, and hit harder and harder. They plunged to his abdomen with great velocity and the technique finally died as he fell back. The winds had carved deep cuts to his jacket, and more through his paper-thin shirt. The most he got hit with had left a big cut in his abdomen, but nothing that was life-threatening – to battle-hardened vets like Jiraiya or lucky ones like himself.

Thanks to Kyuubi's "gift", the cut was gone, and so was most of the pain. He gracefully recovered himself, stood up, dusted himself off and asked Jiraiya politely one question, "What in the _blue _hell was that?"

Jiraiya looked at him, with a face that was mixed between laughing mockingly at his dazed expression and smacking that said expression off with his fist. "One of my secret technique. The technique I was tempted to teach you too, but not anymore."

"What...?" Naruto truly felt like the dumb kid from before.

Jiraiya sighed exasperatedly and said back, "It's a barrier that reflects, absorbs and deflects the attack and since your attack gets stronger with the more its in the air, its deadliness became even more when my defense came in touch with it."

Naruto finally seemed to get it now and sighed, in an annoyed huff. "Geez, so much for a normal sparring match. You're terribly pissed at me for last night, weren't you?"

"I shouldn't be, boy?" Jiraiya frowned largely. "That stunt you pulled yesterday night was dangerous and stupid."

Naruto knew the talk was gonna come up, one way or another. It was no avoiding it. Whether he got it from Kurenai-sensei or from Sarutobi-jiji, it was gonna come from somewhere.

So Naruto gracefully answered back Jiraiya.

"It had to be done," Naruto said with finality.

"Really? I didn't know you call the shots," Jiraiya mocked him this time with a fake expression of realization. "Cut that shit out of here, kid. You're acting way out of your place."

"'Your place?'" Naruto parroted in an angry fit. "I found Orochimaru, I survived him, I helped you guys get this close and you say this isn't my place?!" Naruto almost felt like roaring at Jiraiya. "I even helped save a fellow ninja from getting beheaded by two people who are at the center of this madness!"

"You could have also potentially been the reason he's in the hospital now!" Jiraiya yelled back to him. "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have to worry about protecting you, he would have just dodged the attack! He grabbed you, threw you out of harm's way and got himself hurt badly in the process!"

Naruto shook his head rapidly. "Bull. First, it was my damn clone who was there, not myself-"

"But you think he knew that, Naruto?" Jiraiya glared at him. "To him, you were just a kid way over his head and got in his way. Why did you step in the battle that wasn't yours?" Jiraiya launched an attack at him. Naruto did his best to grab the punch and jump back after planting his feet in the man's chest.

Naruto spoke once more again. "I told you – it had to be done and it was the right thing to do."

Jiraiya roared, "Idiot!" He smashed the head in of the clone Naruto quickly made take his place. He didn't bother trying to find the real Naruto, at least, that's what it seemed to Naruto anyway. Instead he opted to scream to the trees. "You still didn't need to step in at all! It wasn't your battle, it wasn't your fight and it sure as _hell wasn't your call_!" He then did find the real Naruto, much to Naruto's chagrin, and body-slammed him out of the tree he hid in.

With the impact of the throw, some of Naruto's tools – kunai, shuriken and some of his seals – fell to the ground, all scattered around.

Naruto noticed a lone kunai that laid limp on the ground, and went to crawl to it, but Jiraiya picked him up by the collar of his jacket roughly – damn his small stature. He then looked at the boy with a glare as he held him near his face. "You don't go about your business and do whatever we said you couldn't do. You disrespected your sensei, your leader, and more importantly, you disrespected me."

"Is that it, Jiraiya?" Naruto coldly asked out, not caring at all that he was hanging from Jiraiya's hand. He had enough of this crap, and he was going to set his master straight. "You're mad at me because I didn't follow your orders? I'm a damn adult. Not when you guys want me to be, or anything like that. I am a full _fucking _adult. And more than that, I'm a helluva of an opportunist. If I can help out any way I can, I will. It wasn't like I was doing this for myself, it was for the village. Maybe you guys – or _more importantly_, you – forgot I'm an adult because of my short stature or the fact that I'm a genin, but I'm an adult." Naruto then yelped as Jiraiya quickly slammed an open palm strike into his chest and threw him to the ground.

Jiraiya growled out, glaring heavily at him. "You little arrogant little brat. Who in the hell do you think you are? You think you're an adult? You're nothing but a sniveling, disrespecting twat who can't even follow instructions from their commanding officer! How do you think you can even get promoted with that damn attitude? Huh? What do you think these exams are for?!" He grabbed him by the collar, yelling at his face again. "The chunnin exams are for genin are ready to become leaders. Chunnin are leaders of genin, genin are the followers. Genin don't make decisions at all that will affect their team or whatever they were doing. Those roles are for those who are chunin, jounin and higher! Right now, you can't even show me that you can be a damn leader."

"That's not your call though." Naruto grinned a silly grin at him. He grimaced when he was slapped in his face though.

Jiraiya seemed to be hitting his boiling point or already at it. "You got a lot of nerve of telling _me _what's my call! I'm a damn sannin, I've been through more wars and shitted bigger shits than you, boy!"

"But you sure as hell aren't acting like that though." Naruto growled. "As a leader, you're gonna have to make decisions that get a few people killed to save a whole town, I get that, but that man was going to die if I didn't step in and I could have, so I did."

"But why _you_? It wasn't your call – you aren't Hayate's leader!" Jiraiya yelled back at him. "What don't you get about that, you fool?! Why did you fucking step in?"

"Those... who abandoned their leader's rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum." Jiraiya seemed to finally get what he was saying as his eyes widened. "Do you know who said that? It was from Kakashi Hatake, who got it from Obito Uchiha, the very same man who gave him his Sharingan. Obito and Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake, who died in disgrace, knew what this phrase meant. If you don't follow rules or complete the mission your leader gave you, you were scum, but if you don't help your teammates out when they are in trouble, you are worse than scum. Nobody seems to understand this. I knew, somewhere in me, felt Hayate-san would be in trouble if no one decided to help him. And so I went to help out."

Jiraiya seemed to stop completely with arguing with him. However, the dumbfounded facial expression he had was replaced by a look of anger. "Don't talk to me like I don't know that quote at all." Jiraiya looked over at Naruto with a lingering glare, until he sighed reluctantly. "While I understand how and why you felt like that – I do – know this: duty comes before anything else, especially if it endangers the entire village. You could have tipped them off, get them to figure out our plan-"

"Whether Hayate lived or not, I knew it wasn't about that. If I could help anyway, I will. Even if I must put myself in danger, I'll help my allies. Besides," Naruto looked back at the older man, "They already know. They figured Hayate was the old man's spy. And if they didn't know then, now they do. You don't see the village burning now, right?" Jiraiya stayed quiet and let Naruto continued. "It's because they aren't planning to yet. They would be outnumbered and we would be all ready. They need the surprise."

"And you figured this out when?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Look around you! If they were going to attack, we would already be up in arms now and we wouldn't be arguing like this." Naruto resisted the urge to smack his face. "I know I messed up – really, because you've been telling me this all day – but it _had _to be done. I was not going to let any of the Sound or the Sand get an upper hand in this war. We have to win and stop them."

Jiraiya looked over him again and found a rebuttal. "You sound like you've been through wars, kid. You sure you aren't some type of spy?" Naruto's flabbergasted and almost enraged look was all Jiraiya needed to laugh a little out loud. "Ahahaha! You shoulda seen the look on your face, kid! Hahaha, priceless... ahhhh..." Jiraiya however cleared his throat after a while and nodded at the boy. "I understand you now, but know this again: if I say don't do it, don't do it. I been fighting ever since I was 6, kid. 6. I don't know how old you were when you graduated and I don't know how far you came from being a dead-last to this apparent super-smart kid whose telling a legendary ninja what's right and what's wrong, but when I say it, I'm telling you for your own safety. I been down the same route you are now, and I gotta tell you, it's not worth losing your life over something you felt was just too wrong to sit down and rest for the night."

Naruto stared at him for almost a minute, before nodding slowly at the older man. "I understand too."

"What you did was dangerous... and it worried people," Jiraiya said softly to him, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto finally winced and looked down on the ground. "I know." He knew it was not only Kurenai and old man Sarutobi that he had worried...

"You're gonna have to make it up to them one day but today's not the day," Jiraiya sighed, rubbing his fingers through his head. "No, today's the day you gotta go to the hospital and visit the ninja you saved."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining, but at who's request?"

"There you go asking who gave the orders again..." Jiraiya shook his head. "Me and Sarutobi-sensei call the shots around here... Not to mention the person you saved, wants to see you."

Now Naruto was completely confused. Hayate wanted to see him? For what? They barely knew each other! Actually, they didn't know each other at all. All he did see was Arashi and he was technically his savior. So did he know it was him? "Does he know-?"

"Yeah he does. You didn't think we were going to pull our punches, did we?" Naruto's eyes bugged out. Jiraiya laughed again. "Your expressions are just too hilarious, kid! Cool with putting your life on the line for the village but gets a little flustered when someone you saved wants to see you in the hospital to probably thank you. Hahaha."

Naruto frowned a little. "I didn't think you was going to even tell him that I saved him. I didn't really want anyone knowing."

Jiraiya chuckled a little. "At first he didn't even believe me, but I told him that did he remember you using wind-release techniques against Baki and he remembered your **Fuuton: Shippuya **technique the most, and I told him that you know that technique. If that didn't help, I also explained your advanced seal clone and your unique transformation. What I didn't know was that you could also use a sword, even relatively okay with it, huh, kid?"

"I told our enemy, Baki, 'I don't do much swordplay but I like to think I can swing a little'." Naruto told his teacher.

Jiraiya snorted in amusement. "Figures you'll say something lame like that."

"Hey!"

Jiraiya almost laughed again. "Well, regardless, he's very impressed with you – damn right almost worships your name now – and the man wants to see you in the hospital. Can't you except that?"

Naruto looked away for a minute before sighing. "Yeah, okay. I can."

"Great then, so shut up about it."

Naruto frowned, "So I'm guessing we're gonna go visit him now, right?"

"What makes you say that? Visiting hours don't start until 11am anyway."

"Huh?" Naruto checked the lighting in the sky and frown when he found the sun had been up for a little, not even for an hour. "It looks like it's 6 or 7. What are we going to do in the next 4-5 hours?"

"Why, continue our fight now!" Jiraiya smirked at him.

"Wait, you didn't say-" Naruto's thoughts were never finished as he was thrown at a three.

When he hit the hard tree's bark – face first at that – he knew never to let his guard down on an older, more experienced ninja again like Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, again. "Fuckin' ol' man..." Naruto mumbled in pain in the tree's rough bark. If he gotten splitters in his ass, he would make sure Jiraiya eat a Rasenshuriken, secret coming out be damned!

* * *

><p>Jiraiya wasn't the only one who chewed him out and spit on him when they saw him today. Kurenai-sensei did so, and Jiraiya made sure he stopped their training early just so he could get a tongue-lashing from Kurenai-sensei. It wasn't as sexy as it was made out to be sounded as...<p>

That triple-layered genjutsu that Jiraiya feared before yesterday? Naruto gotten the actual warning if he ever did something something stupid like that again. He couldn't actually promise her that, but since he didn't want his ass slapped with a genjutsu today, especially so damn early in the day, he shook his head incredibly fast, agreeing with her until she smiled at him and rubbed his head and congratulated him on saving an opponent. He also got a kiss on his cheek for it, much to his joy at Jiraiya's expression. It was obvious that the perverse old man didn't skip out on Kurenai's beauty at all and was immensely envious about how he gotten a kiss on his cheek, especially for something he just gotten threatened about never doing again. He was tempted to rub it in his face but he thought against it.

The rest of Naruto's day was a little more smoother after that. Kurenai-sensei was asked to join them but she unfortunately – unfortunate for Jiraiya – declined and said she was off to train a newer surprising member of her trainees.

Ino Yamanaka appeared out of thin air that moment, ready for training practice and it took a minute for Naruto to confirm why she was here to be trained by Kurenai. He remembered his raven-haired teacher agreed about a month ago to help Ino get better for the Chunnin Exams, and now it seemed that she was here to help the blond training even on normally off-training days like Saturday, which was today. Ino looked prepared to train too – Naruto could clearly see kunai and needles on her person. He could also take a guess that the things in her other packs were other things that belong to other medics. Naruto didn't much pry at all, the most he gave Ino was a smile, a thumbs up, and left Kurenai and Ino to their devices.

The walk to the hospital – because Jiraiya told Naruto to not waste his chakra on Body Flicker-ing to the hospital, despite both of them having well enough chakra to do so hundreds of times in the hour – wasn't as awkward as he would think it would be. Him and Jiraiya talked – or argued really – like they were doing before all this happened. Like a perverse uncle and his brat of a nephew would do. It was alright. Getting inside the hospital was good too. Much more busy than the last time he came here in the evening for Hinata. Also, that nice receptionist was on the shift again. He really had to get her name.

Jiraiya walked him to the room Hayate stayed in, apparently already being here before. In that little time, Hayate probably was visited by the old man and Ero-sennin. When he came near, he clearly heard the voices inside the room. They belonged to Sarutobi-jiji, and Hayate Gekkou. The one voice he did not recognize or even remember was one belonging to a female.

"How are you doing, Hayate-kun?" The old man had started, as if he had just gotten here.

"Better than I was-", the man took the small pause to cough violently and after it, returned to his words. "-When I gotten here last night, Hokage-sama."

"No doubt there is still pain, my boy." Sarutobi-jiji sounded like he was frowning with the way he said those words. "'Tis a grim sight seeing you like this once again, Hayate-kun."

"Ah, no problem, my lord." The man said with such weak confidence, Naruto almost busted in wincing at them all. However, Jiraiya had a firm grip on his shoulder stopping him from moving at all until it was appropriate to move. "This wasn't as painful as it was before – and less filled with gore, I bet. Heh, I bet I been such a hassle last time-" Another violent cough rocked inside the chest of the very ill man.

"Stop talking so much, Hayate. Save your strength." The only female in the room said to the bedridden man.

"It's okay, Yugao. It's not like I'm going to die from talking now." The man said slowly to his female accomplice. Naruto could have swore he remembered the woman now, but he would be lying. Yugao... it sounded familiar but if he didn't remember her, she didn't play a big part in his life. Regardless, Hayate struggled once again to talk, as he coughed out his next words. "I'll live another day. Nothing like a little pain is going to stop that."

"You are to be commended by your bravery, Hayate-kun. Yes, you will live to see another day, as most of the damage from the wind release technique was repaired. Only now you need is rest, and rest from the battlefield. No more stress yourself out." Naruto could practically feel the old man's beaming smile at the man. It's something he imagined his Hokage would do.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hayate nodded adamantly at Sarutobi. And it would be a good rest; the more experienced ninjas couldn't wait for words like that to fly out of their leader's mouths. Naruto figured however, he never could himself rest no matter how much he wanted to – at least not for a while.

"For now, my son, how about I bring in the person who saved your life?" Sarutobi said and that was their cue to walk in after hearing such.

Jiraiya had his hand firmly on Naruto's developing shoulder – developed with both growing muscle and tension. Naruto felt stiff as he walked in the room like a dead man. And everyone's eyes were on him. Hayate, the old man and the girl Hayate knew.

"Hayate Gekkou and Yugao Uzuki, this is Naruto Uzumaki. The boy who saved Hayate." Hiruzen said with pride brimming in his voice.

Hayate looked surprised generally, not even guessing that it was some kid back in the Chunnin Exams that he policed a round at. However, he settled for a general neutral line, seemingly not knowing what to say. Naruto knew the man was grateful, but he was also probably downed by shock and disbelief. Sarutobi gave him a warm and encourage smile, which just made him feel even more awkward with. However, their reactions wasn't even like the woman who sat near Hayate's bedside.

Yugao was the most surprised and shocked out of all of them. He didn't know her and she didn't know him, but she knew of his reputation in the village, both as a troublesome prankster kid who even the ANBU had trouble catching and the wide-known fact that every adult knew in the village that he was the Kyuubi's jailer. Although her look wasn't of hatred and ignorance or anything like a villager or some ninjas had when came to looking after him, her eyes practically scanned him calmly, almost coldly. It was as if she was trying to find out how could a supposed "fresh out of the academy" genin go and save a competent jounin from his fate from an enemy who was also a very competent jounin as well.

"H-How?" Hayate spoke up, breaking the large silence between everyone.

"How what...?" Naruto awkwardly spoke up back to him.

"How did you save me? Why did you come for me? You didn't even seem like genin after you pulled off those moves against Baki..." Hayate said to the boy in front of the bed. "And you... you didn't look like the kid I fought with either."

"That's because I had a good disguise," Naruto replied to the man, a grimace coming to his face. Quickly pulling out a tag that already had the kanji for "blood" on it, he made the technique-specific hand seal for it, and with it, the Blood Seal Clone Technique was done in from of Hayate. "I know it doesn't like him at all, and even a stranger way to call out a clone, but I even created a technique after this to disguise him." Another paper seal, having the kanji for "sustain" on it, came out the pocket of Naruto, and he quickly held it to the blood clone's chest, and pumped out a small amount of chakra into the seal. The paper burned into the clone's chest and then a transformation came forth.

Frankly to be speaking, Hayate dropped his jaw as he almost jumped up as fast as he dropped his jaw. Two boys stood in front of him, and with the help of the original Naruto, turned quickly into the boy he saw yesterday night. Arashi stood there, in everything Hayate seen him in, looking at him with a small frown. Hayate started stuttered hard at him, "N-No way! Then it has to be yo-you! No one else knew ho-how and wha-what that boy looked like but me and Baki that night! You really _were _there!"

Yugao had gotten over her shock first and almost shouted, "That's- That's the work of fuinjutsu! The s-seal, the kan-kanji! The sacrifice of chakra into the paper seal and everything is too organized for anything else! Why that's-"

"Almost unheard of from a child, eh?" Sarutobi tried to help the stuttering woman. "Yes, Naruto-kun is... a special case. A case that even is a small indicator that he does live up to the legacy of his people."

"U-Uzumaki! That's your last name, right? Naruto U-Uzumaki?!" Yugao almost yelled again in the hospital in disbelief.

Naruto solemnly nodded slowly at the woman. "Yeah... I'm adept in fuinjutsu like my ancestors."

Jiraiya coughed up his first words in the conversation, grinning mockingly a little at the boy. "Well, I wouldn't call you 'adept', but you're alright for a beginner."

Naruto held back his glare. However, Hayate and Yugao looked at each other, easily troubled by the sennin's brazen words. "So it is true... Just like Jiraiya-sama said before... This is... amazing! I'm simply astounded by this... I'm no master of the sealing arts, but if he is a beginner and he's learned such high level fuinjutsu like that from you, Jiraiya-sama, then calling him an adept is something I would truly believe..."

"Um," Naruto started to rub his head, as did Jiraiya, both sheepishly, "I didn't... learn it from Ero... er, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto decided to hold back on the "ero" stuff, as he knew they would definitely become confused if he said it.

"The brat learned on his own," Jiraiya scoffed loudly, although it was obvious it was playfully. "I had to copy it from him and learn it. Like I said, if he was a master with like I am, it would have been cleaner writing and going about doing that technique. Besides, being adept in fuinjutsu mean you know more than those two seals alone. Up until now, the kid didn't even know anything else in fuinjutsu at all."

Naruto did this time growl at his sennin sensei. "Ah, shut up! My kanji and writing is getting much better now, dammit!"

"Just last week you were struggling to write your name in the ink I lent you, let alone with the small task of making explosion tags I told you to do before." Jiraiya shot him a raised eyebrow, smirking at the boy. "Fuuinjutsu is more than getting paper and some ink, kid. Some shit gotta be drawn elaborately and clearly."

"Not like I didn't know how to do that already! And for the damn record, I could already make explosion tags before I came under your 'wonderful' wing..." Naruto waved the man off, while folding his arms right after and pouting to himself.

"Yeah, but you wrote worse than a brain-dead rat before coming under my wonderful wing," Jiraiya still smirked at him. "That's stuff is important boy, if you wanna actually get on my level of understanding fuinjutsu."

"And where is there, Ero-sensei? Last time I seen it, your handwriting could need some improvements too!" Naruto's rebuttal was as quick as him getting punched in his head by Jiraiya.

"Stop calling me that crap already, you little weasel!" Jiraiya growled out at the boy, reading to punch out the daft brat. "My handwriting is sublime, unlike you, you little swine!"

"Regardless, Naruto-kun did figure out two techniques without your help, Jiraiya." The Hokage interrupted both of the bickering of both student and teacher. Sarutobi seemingly was tired of Naruto being talked down in front of him also, deciding to defend him. "Naruto is already on an excellent path with fuuinjutsu. With you teaching him, his talents will very much grow from what it already started out as."

"Yeah, yeah." Jiraiya decided to stop insulting his stupid student. He did deserve some praise... from time to time anyway. He turned back to the couple... or whatever they were. "Well, there you have your hero. And before you ask, no, we didn't ask him to go after you. No, he decided to take it upon himself to do it. I would have stepped in to stop him if I knew... but I guess it did help that we didn't lose a good ninja in this upcoming war."

"Indeed." Sarutobi added in a small comment. "Were it not for the honorable efforts of Naruto-kun, we wouldn't even know Orochimaru and the Sand were planning some sort of joint-alliance to destroy Konohagakure."

"Then you are who Hokage-sama mention on someone figuring out Orochimaru's plans back in the forest..." Hayate looked at Naruto with newer found astonishment.

"Um, Hokage-sama, permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted, Yugao-san. Of course you have it. No need to be stiff." Sarutobi smiled a friendly smile at her.

Yugao bowed her head slightly. "My apologizes, Hokage-sama but I am completely... at lost of words," She moved her brown eyes from her lord and to the shorter boy at the front of the bed. The eyes slightly narrowed before becoming straight again. "How is this possible? How could a mere boy save a man from a veteran jounin and even expose a plan about a secret war brooming up?"

"Never underestimate any ninja, Yugao-san. Be it an old man like myself or a young lad like Naruto here," Sarutobi's voice rang around the signs of breaking out in a chuckle. In his eyes, all Naruto could see was pride brim in his pupils. Pride in Naruto and how this plan was already going smoothly so far. "He is gifted and I hope to be around to see more in action."

"Besides, I wish I could be a mere kid sometimes..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Somehow I don't think that's ever gonna be, kid."

"Yep." Naruto sighed dramatically.

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. Had you not come, I would have died indeed, so I thank you again..." Naruto's eyes widened at the bedridden Hayate Gekkou staring at him with a warm smile and grateful eyes. Yugao also turned to him and also gave him a small, but definitely warmer, smile this time. Sarutobi also tilted his head in Naruto's direction.

"I... it's not, really. Just doing my job..." Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head, while trying to hold back a big blush. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was trying very hard to stifle away some of his laughter.

"Ahhh kid, you're just too easy to tease! You try so hard to come off like a tough guy but you can't even take praise and gratitude from someone you saved. Priceless shit, I tell you." Jiraiya folded his arms, closed his eyes and shook his head with a grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, ya old perv!" Naruto blushed both out of embarrassment and anger. Knowing that Jiraiya was dead on why he was modestly and nervously rubbing his head before, made him want to shove his fist in the old man's face. "No one asked you!"

"Sure, sure, kid. I'll let you have your moment without bursting it too much." Jiraiya guffawed loudly at his godson, not paying attention to Naruto's incessant mumbling.

The mumbling did end after a few second when the elderly Hokage started chuckling at the scene. "Well, I think it is time I retire back to my office."

"Yeah, me and the brat are going to get something to eat for the afternoon and then back to training his little ass off for the exams. Don't worry, I won't kill him... today anyway." Jiraiya boasted with a big grin.

The yellow-haired boy rolled his eyes, and went to the door with his master before actually turning to the bed again, "Gekkou-san, I hope you do better then soon."

"Yes, with the treatments I'm getting from my doctors these days, I'll be back on active duty before the war starts. I'll make sure I do that anyway." He grinned at the boy. "I owe you one, kid. I promise I'll repay it back soon."

"Okay then. I guess I'll hold it to you then, ne?" Naruto teased back at the older man.

"And I owe you one, Naruto-kun." Yugao Uzuki walked to the door as Naruto watched her curiously. She bowed her head deeply at him, as Naruto looked at her with some confusion and wonder. "You saved a very important friend of mine from death. Hayate-kun and I have been friends for years and losing him just now, now before this war would have hurted me deeply. I won't forget your help."

"Hahah," Naruto chuckled nervously. "Again, just doing my job, Yugao-san. You don't owe me anything."

She nodded slowly at him. "Yes, I suppose so. Still, I feel like I do, so keep in mind two elite shinobi owe you a favor each."

Naruto slowly nodded back to her after a small pause and then looked at his Hokage who curiously sat down in an empty chair in the room. "Sarutobi-jiji, didn't ya say you was going go back to your office? Why did you just sit right back down?"

Sarutobi smiled up at the boy who he considered like a grandchild to him. "Not yet, my boy. As I remembered, I do have business to take care of with Hayate-kun and Yugao-san. I will be back later and I might even catch up with you and Jiraiya some other time. For now, I would consider this a 'goodbye'."

"Later, old man." Naruto left with a smile, as did Jiraiya, as they both stated their goodbye to their leader.

The man nodded back at them and turned to Hayate as they heard the door shut.

As with Naruto, he kept the smile up for most of the afternoon, at least until he had to spar with Jiraiya again. That just was a whole new level of pain and anguish beyond his wildest dreams. Despite that, everything went better than he actually expected. Kurenai didn't turn his head to mush today, Jiraiya didn't kill him accidentally via brutal training exercises and he didn't even disappoint the Hokage, which seemed like the worse of it all. Even much more, the person he actually saved and his friend, lover – whatever Yugao was to him – were actually grateful and felt in debt to him! Waking up today thinking that today was going to suck, Naruto was happy to find out that that wasn't such the case. So it was a no-brainer that Naruto Uzumaki went to sleep with a smile on his face and dreamed a good dream for once in his life.

Maybe the future wouldn't suck after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hayate Gekkou and Yugao Uzuki<strong>_

"So you have seen the boy, Hayate-kun. Based on what you seen and heard, what do you say about him? Speak as freely as you can." Sarutobi asked the man in front of him from his chair.

"Honestly, Hokage-sama? I don't see why he isn't a chunnin already. Hell, he could be even a shoe-in for some other 'works' like Yugao here," Hayate said with a small frown as he looked up the small cuts on his arms, fingers and naked upper body. "I should be dead, bleeding out already but I'm not and it was because of him. That fuuinjutsu, the transformation, his skills in stealth and in ninjutsu as well. They are all commendable."

"I can scarcely believe it myself, my lord." Yugao added in to her Hokage.

The man brought forth his signature pipe and lit it up. Yugao was not as fond as smoke as the next girl but she ignored it for the sake of actually offending her Hokage. "He is definitely more than meets the eye. Even his current teacher now, Jiraiya, had his doubts about him. At first anyway. If I were to judge myself, he would be chunnin-level as well. However, I couldn't actually promote him as it is now. Only the Chunnin Exams can do that now. I'm even sure I would be... stopped by some people..."

A grim line began to run through both of Hayate and Yugao's faces. Yugao only spoke up. "I suppose it would be because he's the Kyuubi container."

"That he is." Sarutobi nodded quietly in the room's orange lights.

"I much say, he is different than what I thought he would be like. I would think he would be boasting his head up on how he saved someone much experienced than him in combat." Hayate grinned a little. "I know I would if I was his age. He's quieter than I would think. Almost... in his little world, that kid."

"Such a good observation for someone who hasn't had much contact with him." Sarutobi smiled gently at the man laying in the bed. "But yes, I noticed that lately. He seems much more calm and collected and modest than before... sadder than before even. Maybe it's his way of him finally maturing. Or maybe it's something he's thinking about. Sadly, as duties as a Hokage, there's not much days I can even see the boy and I cannot say I'm all too confident I will live the day to finally see him grow completely but he's making his way down a good path. Jiraiya can steer him there but Naruto is mainly the one drive this course of his life these days."

Yugao nodded in understanding. Despite not having much of an opinion of the boy, except knowing he was somewhat of a troublemaker prankster in his younger days, it seemed these days have even shown the boy the harsh realities of life. It was her hunch anyway, but the boy even seemed been struck by some type of problem... Regardless, it wasn't her place to ask anything. Probably for not someone she'll barely see around these days anyway.

One thing did strike her as odd though. "So, Hokage-sama, you said you had business with me and Hayate-kun..."

The old man gave her a very enigmatic smile. As old and mature he was, the man was very mischievous sometimes. Probably as much as Naruto-kun himself. "Yes, about that... Naruto is the topic of the discussion. He is also the main focus of what I'm about to ask you, Hayate and Yugao. Since you so-called claimed you 'owed him one'."

Hayate also could see the mischievous aura the leader was giving off and almost sighed. "What is it, my lord?"

Sarutobi only smiled, leaned in and told them of what he wanted.

* * *

><p>The next last days with Naruto quickly fled in and out as the approach of the Chunnin Exams begun. Some days Jiraiya trained him to the brim, while others he could "not be bothered" and decided to push him on Kurenai. Some days she couldn't help and told him to go off his own though. She was seeing the training of Ino and even Hinata too some days, ranging between what she knew in Medic Ninjutsu and then Genjutsu with Hinata.<p>

So most of the countdown days of the Chunnin Exams, he found himself actually hanging in the village. Sometimes he seen Kiba and Sakura (never separated from each other, much to his incessant teasing and their sputtering of denials of anything going on). Unsurprisingly, their third member was never to be found them. Sasuke, around this time, was brought under Kakashi's specific wing. Sakura was still the most unfortunate of them both as she was still in the exams and she didn't get any training whatsoever to help. Luckily, Kiba, Tenten, and her sparred almost everyday once at least to help her keep her skill polished.

So one day, Naruto decided to join in...

Frankly it was just nasty.

Tenten soon found out that Naruto was a wind-release user, and really adept one too, and just blew her damn weapons away, much to her chagrin. She tried a different tactic by fighting him head on with some swordplay, but he surprised her by his decency in swordplay as well. It was a good dance of tango with them clinging their blades together and Naruto constantly blowing kissy faces at her to either lower her morale or make her hold her gut in laughter. She said to him that, "...you're cute, but if you thought I wasn't gonna laugh on how ridiculous you looked then, you were sadly mistaken." They shook hands and Naruto went to fight Kiba next.

Kiba couldn't even keep up with Naruto, even when he decided to bring Akamaru that day. Speed and taijutsu was usually what he was good at as well, but Naruto simply took it in good stride. Not to mention his fire techniques were useless on him as he just outran the fireballs from hell anyway. Kiba almost gave in frustration and asked what was the point of fighting someone who was just going to run tracks around him. Naruto smiled sagely to him and said he knew how he felt but sometimes it was actually good going against someone who outclassed him in every way. That way, he could get better. Kiba, instead of actually getting angry, actually nodded and grinned at him. A "Thanks" would be in order, if he didn't actually try getting in a sucker punch on Naruto. Naruto gave him a quick sweep, ignored his angry yells that followed and walked to his next opponent.

Sakura had the most luck actually. Naruto had the gall to actually let her get a shot in and when she took it because he was a dumbass, he nearly flew into three faraway trees and fell unconscious. However, that was the last time he even let her near, as he screamed, "Damn BAA-CHAN!" Sakura almost wanted to headbutt him, in fact she tried, but he explained to her that he wasn't saying it to her. He mumbled the rest of the answer but he made sure he wasn't hear by her or anyone else either on who "Baa-chan" was. Naruto commended her on her fire-techniques, finding that she had more experience throwing around fiery boulder-like fireballs at him than Kiba and her flame shower technique knead chakra so thin that he definitely got pricked a little by them when she shot them at him.

In all, the training session was good for him. Emphasis on him, sure, but them too – he tried to assure him that before seeing all three limping slightly home.

And other than hanging with Shino and Hinata sometimes, and even training with him, every day to the Chunnin Exams start up date was kinda boring...

He thought about actually going to see Gaara and his siblings at first but it was a stupid idea anyway. They were coming back to the village in a few days anyway and well... it wasn't like he could really talk shop and be all buddy-buddy with them since he knew they didn't actually know him truly anyway. His thoughts – the more selfish one – thought of Temari for a second before he banished them. They were already turning sour anyway. In any case, he would start trying to hang with them more after this.

First he would have to beat the crap out of one of his best friends to do it, but it would have to do.

It was one single day before the big day, and after training with Jiraiya in the morning, Naruto decided to go treat himself – as usual – to ramen. A nice surprise he found was one of his favorite people was actually there to talk to him. Iruka Umino sat there, already placing in an order in.

"Iruka-sensei. I didn't think I'd see you here." Naruto said to the man happily, sitting down right next to him. "Hey, Teuchi-ojisan! My usual!"

"Three bowls of miso, shrimp, and chicken each coming up, Naruto." The older man said to Naruto with a smile. Naruto saw Ayame give him and Iruka a small wave of her hand as she came out to greet them shortly before heading back inside the kitchen.

"Naruto, it's been a while." Iruka smiled back at his favorite student. "I barely see you here since both of us are busy these days. You're off training with Jiraiya-sama and I'm most here and there at the Academy."

"How'd ya know I was trying with ero... er, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto looked at the man with a raised blond eyebrow.

"Kakashi-san and then your sensei told me when I asked about you." Iruka's dish was there first. A deluxe bowl filled with veggies, beef, and chicken. Iruka's favorite. While it smelled good to Naruto, he wasn't that big of a fan of vegetables. "I gotta say, I'm impressed. How did you of all people get that man to train you personally?"

"Heyyy! Maybe it's just because of my awesome skills, ya know?" Naruto flexed his muscles slightly to emphasis "skill".

Iruka chuckled a little. "Don't ever lose your modesty, kid."

"Ha, eh." Naruto shrugged. "He came to me after he learned about, um..." Naruto trailed off, realized he wasn't suppose to really tell Iruka about Orochimaru and the impending war. So instead, he decided to actually come up with a half-truth. "About my techniques."

"What about them?" Iruka finished sipping on his water and some noddles. "While you're a good ninja, I don't think much warrants much of Jiraiya-sama's attention these days, Naruto."

"My fuuinjutsu techniques actually, Iruka-sensei." Naruto looked unsurprised when Iruka's eyes widened a little. "Yeah, I took up _that _art."

"That's kinda... surprising Naruto. I would have figured you as a ninjutsu-specialist or something. After all, you were always droning on how you wanted to shoot fire out your ass in the Academy." Iruka said that with a very straight face as he sipped on his food again.

Naruto had the great decency to blush heavily after that. "Yeah, well, ninjutsu is awesome and all but fuuinjutsu is just too cool to give up! Especially when I'm an Uzumaki!"

"Ahhh, so you found out that being an Uzumaki, you can heavily specialize in fuuinjutsu huh? Where you get that from Naruto? Don't tell me you actually paid attention in my class!" Iruka teased the boy.

"Not even in the slightest, Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned right back.

"But fuuinjutsu, huh? That's a pretty complex art to learn. From drawing stabilization circles on the seal to using ink to draw the biggest of the seal on. Even your handwriting and your drawing affects how the seals work correctly. Things get even more complicated when making even more elaborate seals that require blood and large amounts of chakra to work them." Iruka rubbed his chin in thought, folding his arms as well.

Naruto looked him with a surprised face. "You seem to know a lot about sealing... do you...?"

"Yeah," Iruka nodded to Naruto. "I have some knowledge in sealing techniques. More than most ninjas in this village who only know how to explosion tags _work _and actually buy their storage seals. However, I know how to make them on the fly, know how to create homemade storage seals in a pinch and etc."

"So what do you actually specialize in, Iruka-sensei? Besides becoming a chunnin, do you actually have things you specialize in?" Naruto asked his teacher, finding actual new information he never knew before or even asked.

Iruka took a minute to actually think it over, as if he wasn't sure himself. "Hmm, while I am very adept in _**Kawarimi **_and all the other academy-techniques, I do know some water release techniques and... well I do actually specialize in Barrier Ninjutsu, I suppose."

"Barrier Ninjutsu – I think I only seen a few in my life actually." Naruto commented.

"Really? Where at?" Iruka asked.

"Maybe not seen but _read _about them." Naruto fixed his last sentence. He was actually referring to when he gotten older but Iruka didn't need to know that. "How useful are knowing them?"

"If you read about them, you should know how exactly how incredibly useful knowing a few are. Reliable, durable and protects against many types of attacks. Not only that but some even can trap enemies inside, leaving them completely to your mercy. With the craziness of any ninja's life, knowing one or two of them are good alone." Iruka told him, while Naruto was finally served his food by Ayame. However, Naruto's eyes never left Iruka at all.

"Hmm... you know, that's pretty awesome... Hey, do you think you can actually teach me one?" Naruto asked his older teacher, leaving the man blinking at him curiously.

The man pondered this for a minute, before actually shrugging. "I see no problem with it. It'll be useful... and it is still very early in the day. Classes are tomorrow too... Let's go then... Well after you eat your ten bowls of ramen for lunch that is."

Naruto smiled weakly, as he crashed down to the bed. What a good week. And by tomorrow, the craziness would begin yet again. Naruto had goals in his head. Stopping Orochimaru and Kabuto, saving Sasuke and now, he was gonna humble two good friends of his, Neji and Gaara. All that, tomorrow...

He could not wait.

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And after almost four months, I am done! I had almost freaking ideas for this fic. Damn this is getting tough. And even now I had to stuff away some stuff for the next chapter. Gosh but it came out decent. I'm just happy it's finally done with!

I hope I had a very hard attitude with Jiraiya as I intended. The man would never let Naruto do that dangerous stunt he pulled and not give him a proper "rebuttal" to it. It's only logical anyway. Sarutobi seems less harsh on Jiraiya but I don't think he would be crazy suspicious like Jiraiya was. Most of this chapter I ran out of ideas and I tried to make as much less rushed as I could. Even in the hospital scene, where it was just a big old crying session with everyone. Still, what were Hayate and Sarutobi talking about? What are their plans with Naruto? Well... you'll have to find out. Haha. Don't wanna have a spoiler here in your faces to read before it actually happens, though it's kinda obvious since last time I wasn't too quiet about it. Ah well.

So Naruto is really a jack-of-all-trades now huh? Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and so forth. Still not gonna be good with genjutsu, never will be actually. Maybe to dispel them, sure, but not to perform them. He can't beat Lee or Neji in Taijutsu, can't beat Kakashi in Ninjutsu, and his genjutsu is terrible, but he's definitely more solid than he was when he started in Part I of _Naruto_.

But yeah...

Again, these are the fights for the next few chapters coming up.

**Rock Lee vs Temari Of The Sand – First Match**  
><strong>Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru – Second Match<strong>  
><strong>Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara Of The Sand Waterfall – Third Match<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke vs Neji – Fourth Match<strong>  
><strong>Shino Aburame vs Kankuro Of The Sand – Last Match<strong>

This fic hasn't been abandoned yet! I will update soon. Soon. But until then, later guys!

And now, the technique list!

Reverse Techinque: Mirror World (Rimenjutsu: Kagami Seken) – The history of Reverse Techniques is as small as the people who uses these techniques. Rimenjutsu: Kagami Seken is basically is a reversal technique that absorbs an attack, keeps the momentum of the attack thrown at the barrier, and throws it back at the enemy. It can flip around just about any physical attack to hit the enemy who launched the attack at them. Elemental attacks and physical projectiles are good examples of attacks that can be reflected by the barrier. To do this, a barrier is erected around the user. However, the weakness of this technique is the reversal move cannot reflect taijutsu techniques or reflect against large amounts of high level attacks at once. Another weakness would be how much chakra this uses. This technique very easily can burn a lot of chakra from the user as it constantly drains them of their chakra with every second of the technique being used. While the draining is slow, it all adds up. Works very well against projectile attacks.

Rank: A  
>Chakra Usage: Depends (drains the user of their chakra slowly)<br>Technique Class: Defensive  
>TypeClassification: Barrier Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: Dragon → Dog → Bird<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze<p>

(This technique was originally in my first fic ever on this site, "The Dark Renegade" which I cannot read without cringing greatly at. It's crap. I hate it personally and the fights are terribly... not interesting at all. Plus it has a pretty – concept-wise – weird lemon. Hah. Anyway, let's go into the technique itself. I expanded on the pros and cons on this technique since I felt I never explained it greatly last time it popped up. Maybe I will bring up other old techniques I had in my old fics and expand on him or bring it up with other people instead. We will half to see though.)

I do not owe _Naruto_ at all or some of the techniques mentioned in this that I do not owe.


	27. Chunnin Exams Rumble! Part 2

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold –<strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, and/or title

Disclaimer: _Naruto _isn't mine. If the series was mine, I'd give half of the girls to Naruto to snoo-snoo and me a few to snoo-snoo. At least until my girlfriend cut my balls off for actually attempting that.

Speaking of which – no, not about balls being cut off – here's another section of snoo-snoo!

...err, I mean **From Me To You!**

Ryu: So... I've been thinking about the romantic pairings lately in this story... And as much as I want Naruto to be an one-woman kinda man... I am tempted to try for the Harem thing again that I almost tried in older fics such as "The Dark Renegade" and "Day Of Reckoning" (terrible fics; read at your own risk). Not a ridiculous amount of girls, just about four... or five... or half the cast of girls in _Naruto_. Ahhh, so hard to dooo...

(I kid.)

If I attempted it, that would probably appease a lot of the NaruHina fans and then save the NaruTema fans also... And then even the most _impossible _pairings like NaruSamui could even happen. Hahaha I kid, though I did originally plan that as the pairing before... Hmm... Then again, I rather not do the cliché Harem thing... ah, fuck, romance itself is a huge cliché on this site. If there is any, I want it to be as steamy and hot and ninja-like as it could – with a whole lot of blood, kissing and threatening of a male's manly manhood as it could be! Yes, I am here to share my craziness with everyone – get a ticket and get in line if you want some. Ha.

Again, I am all for implying stuff though, people sharing small kisses but not meaning anything behind it, small affections for each other but not truly wishing for a relationship or people just remarking how cute "such-and-such" is in that flak jacket. And although I have solidified some pairings already, others are very open for debate. This doesn't mean I'm opening a poll for pairings though. I realized that's just going to make my job hard for romance anyway. I tried that before and it didn't work out so good and eventually, the whole fic was mostly put on "hiatus" ("Shainingu Kadou" is an example of such) or "discontinued". Eventually, I at least plan to do something with those fics but I got enough on my plate with this one.

So yeah, again, we will see. Until I actually decide to attempt something like that, it's simply gonna be the usual here. But enough of this section, you came for the story right? On with it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The night before the Chunnin Exams was not full of rest and peace, at least for the jounin who piled up into the Hokage's office. It was 10:30PM and everybody who made it to the tower was still in their ninja garb. Kurenai and Asuma both walked in and found a spot to stand inside. Asuma came over earlier that evening to her home, and hung out with her. Despite wanting to honestly do more than that with him, Kurenai was alerted earlier that the Hokage called the meeting for all jounin. Asuma and her separating slightly under the Hokage's gaze... though he could already have known that they were dating. She didn't suspect if he would disapprove – in fact, she believed he would either encourage their relationship or stay out of his son's private affairs – but she was still cautious.<p>

When Kurenai got to the meeting with Asuma, she noticed that almost every jounin-level shinobi were in the office of the Hokage, crowding the village head's desk. The Hokage waited for the jounin, along with his two advisers and Danzo Shimura, his political rival and a notorious war hawk. It wasn't surprising that Danzo showed up. It also wasn't surprising that the Hokage's advisers came to the meeting as well. In special times of crises like this, the advisers were right by the Hokage's side. The two advisers spoke to each other quietly, while the Hokage silently studied his ninjas in front of him. Danzo also looked over the group of jounin with sharp eyes, as if he was note of who showed up for the meeting and who didn't. It was then she noticed that every jounin except the erratic Kakashi Hatake was there.

Everyone was here, from people she knew personally to members of several organizations around the village, whether they showed up in ANBU masks or was clothed in Interrogation/Torture Squad uniforms. Even the slackers were there, but not Kakashi.

Kurenai didn't know whether to palm her face in disbelief or shake her head in annoyance, since Kakashi's tardiness was infamous The psychologically scarred man picked up a bad habit – from a certain dead Uchiha. Out of the people who were devastated by his death, Kakashi was the one who suffered the most. He could not forget his teammate. The last war was gritty and something most of these jounin here faced. Kakashi was hit by it in the worst way, but all of them still carried scars from the war. She didn't want to remember her own experiences with the war...

She shook her any more memories about the Third Shinobi War before her thoughts got any worse. She focused on other things.

The room was loud with a lot of different conversations. Some ninja expressed their irritation on why they were here in the office, while others were just confused and worried about what the Hokage was going to say. A lot of those people also sounded very tired. Whether it was a physical tiredness or simply a mental tiredness for this life... she didn't know. Some days these things were definitely tiring and she herself didn't want to go to war again, not knowing how long this conflict will last but she was prepared for it. She had already started preparing kunai, shuriken, extra weapons and blades for the war. The job of a shinobi. Servant of the state, defender of her own village. She was proud to be a shinobi, but she hated war. It's not something she liked, but she had no choice in the matter. _Actual war just came with the job_, she thought to herself with a sigh.

After that thought, she cringed. She didn't like feeling like whining or pondering about her life right now. She was here, she was a ninja – and damn proud about it. She forgot about and waited until the Hokage said anything. People were still asking questions about the meeting's purpose. No one had the answers really, except their leader. When she was asked this herself, she shook her head, not knowing what to think at all. They were all here, they would see soon enough. The Hokage would tell them all.

"It's got to be important to gather _all _of us here," Asuma said to a ninja next to him. The ninja asked him a similar question to what Kurenai was asked. Asuma didn't look happy the ninja was speaking to him. "I would wait to see, instead of asking around. It won't be long until we all know." Kurenai could see a small shift in his demeanor every once in a while. From boredom to exhaustion to pained irritability. Perhaps he didn't want to be here, though she quickly banished the notion. Just like her, Asuma was always prepared for things like this. Perhaps it was the lack of nicotine. Kurenai knew it wasn't an easy task, especially for someone who incorporated smoking in some of his _ninjutsu_.

He shouldn't be complaining though, as Kurenai filled in that gap nicely in place of his nasty "cancer sticks". _And I fill in pretty nicely,_ Kurenai thought with a small smirk as she looked over at the handsome Asuma.

She decided to stop staring at him, or risk actually kissing him there. She swore the damnable man was too cute sometimes. All thoughts aside, she knew he was right about the meeting and how it had to be something of great importance.

Her thoughts went back to Orochimaru, and his insane desire to kidnap Sasuke Uchiha and acquire his eyes. The impending invasion of Oto and Suna was staggering and one of her students actually uncovered it all! Naruto Uzumaki had been at the center of it all, either by pure dumb luck or by the will of Kami-sama. _But why is Sasuke the one Orochimaru wants_, she asked herself. '_What would his capture accomplish? It's one thing to try to attack the village you hate with a passion, but to take someone with you as well?'_

Perhaps Orochimaru simply thought the Sharingan was a doujutsu powerful enough to be well worth destroying a village and starting a war over. Times like these were scary. It would be worse if they didn't know beforehand. She wanted to thank Naruto even more for what he's done but would rather not let his head swell up more than it had. Naruto might have saved them all from a bloodbath worse than what was to come, but he would know about that much later on.

The Hokage and his personal advisers, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, stood briskly. Despite their facade of vitality, Kurenai noticed their faces. All grimaces, all serious, all so very... tired. They looked more like "elders" instead of cold-blooded, powerful ninjas, much to Kurenai's secret amusement. The only one who didn't seem like an elder was the half-blind war hawk Danzo Shimura, who looked ready for war. When war was ready to break out, Danzo was there, ready for it.

Unlike the three other leaders, Danzo sat on the side and kept quiet. Instead of speaking, the war hawk glared at them all – the whole jounin body. Everyone stood up straight at his gaze. Most were relaxed before, unlike her, Asuma, and a few others who looked ready for anything.

Finally after just standing there, the Hokage spoke. The kind leader did not sit behind his desk but stood grimly in front of his jounin. The seriousness radiating from him made this meeting even more serious than it was before. "As I know, I know many of you are wondering, 'Why, Hokage-sama, why are we joined all here?' I'm sure many of you noticed why they are no _chunnin_ here either..." The old man cracked a dry smile, as some jounin looked sheepishly. The ones who knew the chunnin weren't there, looked at their leader with an even greater tension. "Yes, they are being briefed as we speak in a room not far from here actually. There's barely any time for you all to brief the chunnin, so we took the liberty to do it for you."

"So, what is going on, Hokage-sama?" A man in the back asked loudly. While some around him started murmuring, the rest stayed quiet. They waited patiently until the Hokage said something again.

The man looked ready to sigh, but he decided not to show such emotion in front of his subordinates. If he did, it would look extremely unprofessional. Instead, he decided to be blunt, brief and honest. "There is no way around it. As some of you already know, Orochimaru has been seen sneaking around the Forest Of Death." His hand silenced the following confused and nervous murmurs. "However, it has come to my attention that the situation is more serious than that. Apparently, Orochimaru has a whole nation behind him."

"How, sir? Orochimaru was banished before! His reputation is in tatters! Is his influence still that great?" The foolish comment came from a kunoichi in front of Kurenai, which made her cringe. She tried her best to hide away her sneer.

"While Orochimaru may have done horrible, even unspeakable things that earned his banishment from this village, he always had charisma." Sarutobi answered the kunoichi with the a tone of a scolding grandfather. He always had some ability to influence others. We have now learned that Orochimaru created a village and gathered many followers. His village, Otagakure, sent a team to our Chunnin Exams. The rest – you can piece together yourselves..."

He stopped, letting that settle in the minds of the soldiers. Meanwhile, Kurenai was still thinking about the loud-mouthed kunoichi. She shook her head in disgust. Sometimes she didn't know how some of these ninjas made it to jounin rank. Many of them were so green, and it showed. Her term as a jounin wasn't that long, but she earned the title of jounin. However, many of her peers lacked any type of perception or – as Kakashi said wisely from time to time – the ability to "look underneath the underneath". It was as plain as day that Orochimaru had incredible charisma. He had the ability to bring virtually anyone to his cause. She wondered if these later promotions to chunnin and jounin were due to actual skill or if they simply had the _physical_ ability to becoming jounin. Kurenai knew after the war, many of her peers didn't even take the Jounin Exams and were appointed personally by Hokage-sama.

"Otogakure is a new, relatively unheard of village, and therefore a weak one. They can't fight a village that has almost a century on them, Hokage-sama. They would have to have outside help from somewhere. Perhaps from Iwagakure or maybe even Kumogakure since they did not actually put forth any of their candidates this year with our Chunnin Exams," one of the senior jounin said. It was a good guess as Konoha's history with both villages was not amicable at all, especially since the bad blood accumulated in the last war. Only a deep feeling of antipathy and animosity was shared the nations – well, mostly Iwagakure anyway. With Kumo, it was more of a quiet, almost annoyed distrust for each other.

Danzo, who was sitting in the back seemed to smirk after hearing that. Sarutobi instead frowned and spoke up. "While it is very easy to assume the involvement of Iwa or Kumo, that is highly unlikely. Iwa, Kumo, and Kirigakure are participate in their own chunnin exam, in the far borders of Iwagakure. Because of the distrust and lasting animosity we have with these villages from the last war, Iwa took it upon themselves to create their own chunnin exams a few years back. As a rule between the Five Nations, signed by all five daimyo and Kage of the main counties, the Chunnin Exams are only allowed in a friendly nation. The village hosting the exam will only invite and can only invite its allies. Much to my shock, we didn't get an invitation." Many chuckled at Sarutobi's small try at humor, including Kurenai. "We're on the ban list, naturally. Kumo and Iwa are allies and Kiri recently forged an alliance with Iwa. Their exam started a few weeks ago. Since each of these villages would have send a sizable force to monitor the exam, it is highly unlikely that they would also send a force to Konoha..."

_'Sarutobi, why do you stall? You know who exactly is trying to usurp us with Otogakure.'_ Danzo thought in his head. He shook his head the Hokage. _'The more we spend time telling jokes, the less time we have to prepare.' _Wisely, he kept his thoughts to himself. Thankfully, the Third Hokage decided to stop playing around.

"...But I digress. Otogakure is not allied with Iwa, Kumo, Kiri or even their minor allies. No. They allied themselves with a contender in our exams. They are allied with Sunagakure instead." Sarutobi watched as many of his ninja panicked with a neutral expression.

"Su-Sunagakure?" "How can that be?!" "Right under our noses... they planned this right under our noses!" were some of the comments she heard as the room exploded with loud murmurs. Kurenai did not voice her opinion, just keeping up a similar expression as the Hokage. Sarutobi no longer looked amused. He let the talking died out, before speaking again.

"I know this is shocking to a lot of you. They were allied with us before. We have found out the reason on why they decided to ally themselves with Orochimaru." Sarutobi took his pipe out of his pocket and started to smoke it. Taking a few seconds to blow a few puffs of smoke out of his mouth, he continued talking. "The Wind Daimyo, over the past several years, has been slowly reducing the funding of Sunagakure. He felt that since Konohagakure's services were cheaper, he started hiring our forces more and Sunagakure's less. The Fourth Kazekage feared that meant Sunagakure was soon to be done away with."

"So they planning to attack us because of financial reasons?!" An outraged ninja yelled in the crowd. "What would that accomplish?!"

"I can't say that if Konohagakure was in the same predicament with our daimyo that I wouldn't try my best to eliminate the competition. What if the Fire Daimyo cut our funding and decided to hire Kusagakure ninjas because they took jobs for less money? What if this village's resources were disappearing because of it? Sunagakure is desperate and their leader sought a way out. The Kazekage thought it was worth allying with Orochimaru because of this reason. It might hurt Sunagakure, but the Fourth seemed to think that war was the only option to solve Sunagakure's issue." Sarutobi answered the ninja's question.

"While this is all important news, my lord, I can't ignore what else I'm hearing. Hokage-sama, you are referring to the Kazekage in a past tense, as if he is no longer making these decisions. If Orochimaru is involved with this..." Gai Maito said from Kurenai's right. Cleverly putting the pieces together, Gai gasped out loud. "Hokage-sama... Has something happened to the Fourth Kazekage?"

The Hokage looked over at Gai with respect and nodded at him. "Ah yes, Gai-san. How astute of you to catch that. Yes, Orochimaru has decided to take the spot of Kazekage for a while... leaving the Fourth Kazekage in the desert to rot." Many of the jounin's eyes in the village widened at this revelation. This led to a large outburst in the office. The Hokage patiently waited until they quieted down again before continuing. "Suna has no idea, obviously, or else they would have immediately pulled out of this war."

"This is insane!" A female ninja in back of Asuma yelled out.

"No way!" A male shinobi shouted from the back of the room.

"Why would Suna even join in this madness? We've been allies for almost six years now!" A ninja next to Gai said, shaking his head in confusion.

"War can only lead to ruin. Maybe temporary peace, maybe temporary financial gain, but ultimately ruin." Sarutobi smoothly said, quelling the ninja's rhetorical question. "It does not matter in the end. The only thing that matters is that we will not _allow_ it.." Sarutobi brought his pipe to his mouth again, smoking leisurely. His advisers and the councilor Danzo stood motionlessly near him. "You will not act in any way or shape of form to attack anyone beforehand. Things always change and I do not want Suna or Oto getting a whiff of anything that we have spoken about. This goes without saying, but punishment for any attack on anyone will be swift and harsh." A small, almost lazy amount of killer intent entered the room, freezing almost everyone. Homura and Koharu shifted nervously at it slightly but adjusted quickly. Danzo did not look fazed but nodded nonetheless.

Kurenai's legs and arms felt like jelly. She, like many of the jounin there who numbly nodded and shouted, "Yes, Hokage-sama!" Much to their relief, the killer intent disappeared.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, as Sarutobi outlined the plans for the attack. After twenty more minutes, the meeting was dismissed. Some muttered that they wouldn't be able get any sleep tonight but Kurenai and Asuma knew they would need the rest.

Tomorrow would be a crazy day.

* * *

><p><em>'Tomorrow will be a crazy day.'<em> Naruto thought to himself, as he flexed his hand. _'Or today actually.'_

He knew it was late – about 1AM – but he could not sleep. Well, he managed to rest for a while, but after an hour or so, he woke up from a nightmare. Not a crazy dream, but it involved Temari, Sasuke, Madara, the entire Konohagakure skyline was on fire, and his friends dying horribly in the flames. _You know, the usual, _he grimly thought with dark humor.

Coming to the one place that gave him comfort, he sat alone on Hokage Monument, specifically on his father's "head". He remembered this spot was his favorite place in the village when he was younger. It was a place of peace and relaxation. He would think about everything here in solitude, and the Hokage Monument helped him relax. When he gotten older, he had stopped coming here. He thought he no longer needed to, as if all his troubles in this world were solved. He wasn't a kid any more, he didn't need to rely on the sentiment. If he was in the mood to laugh at the irony, he would. However, he did not feel like laughing now.

'_Tomorrow this insanity starts over again. Though to be fair, it started when I met Haku again...' _He winced slightly remembering how he had failed to save Haku for the second time. It was nice that he got Zabuza and his apprentice, Ren out alive, but Haku was always someone he felt even though he knew the kid for only a few hours, Haku made an enormous impact on his life. _'Some part of me feels like dying too. I wondered how it would have been if I died with my comrades like Haku did the first time?' _No matter how glorious it would be, Naruto knew it would be for nothing. If he didn't travel to the past, who would have? Who would have gotten it right if not him? Unless Sasuke had a change of heart, and most likely the idiot have mucked things up even more.

Naruto frowned at the thought of Sasuke, remembering his sick grin when Konoha was burning in his dream and shook him out of his head. _'Boy am I messed_ _up. Now I can understand why Kakashi-sensei sticks to his books, or Jiraiya's need for booze and cheap women... And Sarutobi-jiji with his need to smoke...'_

"Out so late, Naruto-kun?"

Speak of the devil. Sarutobi jumped down and stood on the head of his successor (and predecessor), much to Naruto's amusement.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Naruto spoke, not turning his head. The old man walked over and sat near him. They both dangled their legs over the edge of the Fourth's head, with t, not even looking at what lied below. Instead they looked up at the dark blue skies. _Perfect in every way_, Naruto thought about the sky. _Not a cloud in sight._

"You know, I could ask you the same question. You should be sleeping and resting up for the exams. Are you anxious about it, lad?"

Naruto blinked at the old man for a second before shaking his head in amusement. "I never feared the exams. I always knew I would do great in them."

"You have really impressed everyone, Naruto-kun. You're becoming adept with your fuuinjutsu." Sarutobi smiled, now holding his pipe clearly in his hand. Naruto almost laughed at the old man. "So why, pray tell, are you up at this ungodly hour?"

"One in the morning isn't 'ungodly' for me, old man." Naruto snorted. "I'm usually up at this time anyway, tinkering with seals or something."

"Fuuinjutsu even at this hour of the night huh? A definite marking of an Uzumaki..." The old man trailed off, as he lit the pipe up in his mouth with fire appearing on his thumb.

"It's only 'ungodly' of an hour because you're old, Sarutobi-jiji. You need the rest for your old bones!" Naruto laughed at the Hokage.

"How rude! Talking to your Hokage like that! If you were in any other village Naruto, they would give you a hefty fine. Or a nice punch to your stomach." Sarutobi joined Naruto's softening laughter with his own chuckles.

"Do you think you're going to die, old man?" Naruto suddenly blurted out, much to his and the old man's surprise. Sarutobi's death was something that was very painful in his childhood before, but this almost seemed unavoidable.

A few moments of silence were between them both, with Sarutobi just smoking his pipe and Naruto looking at the crisp skies of Konohagakure. There was still not a cloud in sight, much to Naruto's enjoyment. Naruto realized why he didn't like clouds a long time ago. _'Clouds led to rain.'_

Suddenly Sarutobi broke the silence yet again. "I don't know if I'm going to die but I rather die on the battlefield with my ninjas, than sit in my office doing nothing. To die in the arms of the people that love me would be the happiest death of all."

Naruto bit his lip both pensively and sorrowfully. He was grateful at that moment that he was turned around. "I-It's not your time to die, Hokage-sama..."

Sarutobi blinked in a very bemused and surprised manner. Naruto's voice had been cracking, almost as if he was... He tried to look at Naruto, but the boy turned away. _'Have I upset him? How foolish of me to respond like that._ _He didn't need to hear that.' _

"I honestly do not know when it is my time to die, Naruto," he softly responded. "No one does. Not truly anyway. Men and women alike have tried to immortalize themselves, through the use of techniques or other objects but they are still mortal inside. My legacy lives through the Will Of Fire and its people, just as it has for the men that died before me."

Overcome by guilt, Sarutobi suddenly wished he could tell Naruto of his heritage. He wanted to tell him about his father and his mother. He wanted to tell them him how hard they fought for his life in the past. He knew about the Kyuubi, but he didn't even realize that the man had sealed that thing inside him was his own father. However, he pushed that guilty feeling away and steeled himself. _'I cannot go soft. Not now. Not when this village needs me the most. I hope I am_ _strong enough to protect it and kill Orochimaru. If I cannot overcome my last kindness and hopes for my student, this village will suffer... and so will Naruto.'_

The Hokage's answer didn't sit well with Naruto, and he shivered slightly. "I… don't want my people to die."

_'Ah. I see.' _He realized what Naruto was trying to say. He didn't want his village to burn, he didn't want any of his friends or loved ones to die, and he didn't want to lose the only person he could see as a _grandfather_. It was cruel that children had to become genin, ninjas of any sort, and face war they were not ready for. For a moment, he felt guilty at only seeing Naruto as an adult, but he had to do it. Naruto had obligations to this village now, and he knew it. "You cannot control it sometimes, as much as you want to. People can and will die. They do, every day. Unfortunately... sometimes it's your own favorite people." He gently grasped Naruto's shoulder and turned him around slightly to see his face.

Much to his own greater sadness, tears were streaming down the face of Naruto Uzumaki. Not many times he had seen Naruto Uzumaki cry. He kept his gentle grasp on Naruto's right shoulder. "If I die tomorrow, I trust you with the Will Of Fire, Naruto. It's a big burden, I know and it's almost unfair giving it to you, but... I do trust you. I'm proud of you, Naruto Uzumaki. So very proud."

Naruto suddenly hugged the old man tightly, sobbing loudy, mumbling incoherently, say something relating to the "future" and apologizing profusely to the Hokage. Everything else was muffled by his tears. Sarutobi hugged him for a while before pushing Naruto away. "Dry your tears, Naruto-kun. It will be alright. It always is." He quietly reassured him with a small smile. "I will make it back, Naruto. I won't die. I won't die." He truly felt sick trying to convince Naruto of something he himself didn't believe would happen.

Naruto felt sick too. He was embarrassed and ashamed that he broke down, especially in front of his grandfather figure. It never happened before. He was always, _always _strong. Always, at least in front of his loved ones. He never cried in front of them. Never. However, this... torrent of deep and dark feelings he felt inside were great. He felt fear, doubt, and hatred for his situation, for many reasons. He didn't feel like himself, the young and confident Naruto Uzumaki. He was fragile.

To have his Hokage say he was ready to die, unlike himself...

He, who ran away.

He, who left his people to die.

It was all too much. Naruto felt dizzy.

But he didn't feel like he wanted to die for his people at all. He was... afraid of it...

Instead... He was tired.

So very tired.

And his Hokage had seen it. He stared at him. "Rest, Naruto. Not because of the Chunnin Exams. Rest because you need it. Jiraiya is right... A young lad like you needs his rest."

Naruto laughed, almost as sickly as he felt. "I don't have the time for that. I really don't."

The Hokage shook his head. He stood up, looking at the village. "You have all the time in the world, Naruto. The future is never definite. Remember that." If he looked down at Naruto, he would have seen Naruto's eyes widen. "The Chunnin Exams start today at ten. I'll see you there, Naruto."

"Yeah... sure." Naruto mumbled, looking at the ground.

Sarutobi gave Naruto a gentle smile and said something that would stay with Naruto for a long time. "Have faith."

Sarutobi disappeared in a swirl of green leaves. After staring at the stars for another hour, Naruto followed. It was soothing, and all he had in mind was "faith"...

He fell asleep when he got home to his bed and slept a great sleep, dreaming nothing but only about "faith".

…Unfortunately this caused him to nearly oversleep and damn near miss his match.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 23, Chunnin Exams Rumble! Part 2_

* * *

><p>Kurenai Yuuhi frowned, walking with Shino and Hinata in tow. They watched as others passed by them, as they walked slowly to the stadium. Most of crowd walking to the stadiums was civilians. Everyone chattering about the matches, and who was going to win them, excited to see Konoha's finest genin generation fight. Though most predicted Sasuke Uchiha's victory, some knew that it wasn't going to be easy for him. They knew that many of the contestants besides Sasuke have been training hard for the event.<p>

Kurenai wasn't worried about Sasuke's chances – instead she, Shino and Hinata had the same thing on their minds.

"Where's Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Um... I'm sure Naruto will be here soon enough..." Hinata said, defending her teammate.

"Perhaps he's doing some last-minute training..." Shino deadpanned. Sarcasm heavily ruled his tone.

"Knowing Naruto, he probably overslept." Kurenai scoffed. "The guy has been training his butt off for this exam."

Hinata nodded in understanding, as did the almost aloof Shino. "Ano, so do we go in or wait for him?"

"Nah, let's just go in and find our seats, Hinata. Shino should prepare for his fight."

"I am not worried, sensei. My fight isn't until the end." Shino commented. "I can wait for a while until I need to go. We probably won't be seeing Naruto for a while."

"Yeah, probably not, but we're right behind you!" A loud voice exclaimed behind Team Kurenai.

Kiba had Ino and Sakura at each of his sides, with grins on their faces. Kurenai smiled down at the younger ninjas and raised her hand. "Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Over here! Nice to see you made it."

"Morning sensei." All three called out, bowing politely.

"We wouldn't miss this tournament, even if I'm not in it." Kiba grinned. "It's definitely gonna kick all kinds of ass to see our friends win."

Ino grinned slyly at the dog boy. "Didn't you say you were coming just to cheer for Sakura?"

While Sakura's face turned a shade of red, Kiba growled out to Ino. "Shut up, blondie! I'm here to support my teammate and to see the other matches!"

Ino shook her head good-naturedly, "You don't have to convince _me_, Kiba."

"Ain't nobody trying to convince you, girl!" Kiba held his fist up to her face and yelled again. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

"You sure that's what you want in your mouth, or don't you want Sakura's ton-"

"_SHUT UP, INO!_" Both Sakura and Kiba screamed, and clapped their hands over her mouth, both of their faces flaming red.

Hinata's ears were also turning pink, while Shino looked unfazed. Kurenai chuckled a little at the teens. "Settle down, guys. It's still early, there's no need to scream like that."

Sakura and Kiba snapped their mouths shut, while Ino laughed at them. Her giggles continued until Kurenai also said something to her. "And how surprising of you, Ino. I would have expected better than to tease these two lovebirds like that." Ignoring the loud, indignant 'Hey' in the background, Kurenai shook her head at Ino. "So cruel."

Ino froze up a little, before shivering and sighing, "Sorry sensei..."

Kiba guffawed loudly, pointing a finger at the blond girl. "Ha, owned!"

"Shut it, dog boy!" Ino hissed.

"Even after Kurenai-sensei told them to settle down, they are still so loud..." Shino sarcastically murmured making Hinata giggled.

Kurenai grinned at the rest of the teens. "We should go inside. There's no point in staying outside, waiting for Naruto."

The group started moving forward towards the entrance of the stadium. The pace was fast, as many others passed by them, almost dashing to their seats.

"Weren't you guys waiting for Naruto?" Kiba snorted. "That guy's probably sleeping at home like a dog."

"How ironic of you to say that, Kiba..." Ino muttered to herself.

"Ha. That's bad for Naruto. What if he misses his match?" Sakura worried about their friend.

"I doubt he'll be _that _late – otherwise he really doesn't deserve to be in the tournament, now does he?" Kurenai shook her head at the thought of Naruto sleeping through the whole exam because he stayed awake all night training. She shot a reassuring smile to Sakura. "He'll be here on time, I know it."

"Hey guys, you made it huh?" A voice called out to the group. While the others stopped to see who it was, Kurenai didn't.

"I'll see you all when you get in. I'm going to try to find the jounin senseis." Her team nodded to her, before she disappeared into the stadium with the crowd.

Sakura and Ino greeted Tenten with a hug, while Kiba grunted at the newcomer. Tenten took that as a "hi" and smirked at the boy, "Nice to see you too, Kiba."

"Bah." Kiba elegantly retorted.

Tenten turned and waved at Shino, who gave her a curt nod. "Hello, Aburame-san."

"Greetings." Shino quietly said back, watching Tenten curiously when she looked at Hinata.

Tenten seemed to cringe slightly on seeing the quiet girl and nervously said, "Hey, Hinata-chan. Ah, sorry about... yeah." She lamely finished.

"Sorry about what Tenten?" Sakura said, confused at Tenten's uncomfortable demeanor.

"I believe she is apologizing for her teammate's... behavior." Shino spoke for the perturbed Tenten.

"Yeah, what he said..." Tenten almost mumbled out. "About what Neji did... you didn't deserve that at all."

Hinata coughed a little, but she smiled politely at Tenten., pushing her index fingers together "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, yeah. Still, I can't help but to feel guilty..."

Kiba growled, in annoyance. "I heard what happened as well. Neji's douchebaggery isn't your fault, Tenten." He nodded to Hinata sympathetically, and Sakura smiled at her encouragingly.

"Thanks for _gracefully_ putting it like that champ." Ino said, somewhat sarcastically but she nodded with Kiba, agreeing. "Neji was definitely in the wrong. Lee and you aren't to blame." She sent a sympathetic glance at Hinata.

"Yes, Tenten-san. It wasn't your fault." Hinata quietly said, embarrassed by the attention she was getting. "I'm doing much better now."

"That's good to hear." Tenten smiled kindly. However, she was still feeling very tense.

Kiba shrugged his arms and asked, "Why the hell would he attack his cousin anyway? I mean, aren't you guys family?"

"Unfortunately, it is a... problem predating even our birth..." Hinata began to explain, looking very uncomfortable about it. She glanced at Shino, asking him silently for help.

"This is a problem that originated when the Hyuuga clan was first founded. The clan is divided into two houses. One house is assigned to run the clan and the other to serve and protect the leaders. The branch house serves, while the main house leads. To ensure that the branch house serves them, the main house brands them with a cursed seal on their foreheads."

"What does that mean? Cursed seal?" Kiba asked Shino.

"I know what it means. Neji told us about this a while back." Tenten stepped in to explain the next part. "His family's cursed seal was designed mainly to keep the secrets of the Byakugan from the hands of an enemy. Its second purpose is to ensure the branch house members' obedience and to serve the main house until death. The branch family members must either obey or die. While some are branded with the seal just after being born, not all members get it after birth. Neji got his at the age of four."

"It almost sounds like slavery! Forcing them to wear it, just to keep enemies away from gaining the Byakugan and to keep them subservient. What if a main house clan member is captured? What's to stop anyone from gaining the Byakugan then?!" Ino frowned with indignation, at the Hyuuga clan's practice.

Neither Shino nor Tenten say replied to Ino's outburst. Both already had mixed feelings about the practices in the Hyuuga clan. Shino instead continued the conversation. "Tensions between the branch house and the main house are high, even now. Neji belongs to the branch house, while Hinata belongs in the main house. This is why Neji and Hinata have never had a good relationship. Although I still don't know why he would attack her personally..."

Tenten sighed sadly. "I know why he would attack her. It's about how Neji lost his father and – apparently – how the main house demanded his father's death just to appease Kumogakure."

"What do you mean?" Sakura spoke up next. Like other around her, she was starting to feel uncomfortable about this conversation.

"Neji's father, Hizashi, was Hinata's father twin brother a part of the branch house. This happened a while back, when Hinata's father killed a Kumogakure head ninja because-"

"Wait, slow down." Kiba held his hands out. "What's a head ninja?"

"You're serious, Kiba?" Ino questioned in shock. "We learned this in class."

"When we learned it, it was brief, Ino. I can't exactly blame Kiba for not knowing what that is." Sakura defended the dog-boy.

"Oh sure. Help your boyfriend out." Ino sarcastically said.

Sakura ignored the girl, and turned to Kiba. "A head ninja is a special position in Kumogakure. It's a rank between jounin and Kage. As the highest-ranking normal shinobi, they are sent on important political missions such as ambassadors for peace treaties with other villages. "

"Now why couldn't anyone just say 'ambassador' instead?" The Inuzuka asked.

"Because they aren't just ambassadors. It's kind of like a jounin commander, only a separate rank."

Kiba got a confused look on his face. "What's a jounin commander?"

"Oh for god's sake!" Ino threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Okay, let's get back to the topic." Tenten returned back to the story. "Now, as I was saying, the head ninja came to Konoha because he was try to steal the secrets of the Byakugan."

"How would he even do that? How would he get the Byakugan?" Sakura asked again.

"...By kidnapping a little girl away to gain the secret..." Hinata spoke up, almost in a whisper.

It took a moment for them to piece together what she meant, but when they did figure it out Kiba, Ino and Sakura gasped loudly. "You...? But-"

"Can we please stop interrupting each other?" Shino cleared his voice and continued the story. "Kumogakure had a formal alliance with Konohagakure nine years ago. To promote a relationship between the villages after the war. Konoha allowed several Kumo ninjas and representatives to visit the village. This was done in the hopes to keep peace between the villages. Kumogakure didn't see it like Konoha. This used the alliance to lower Konoha's guard, infiltrate the village and attempt to steal a main house clan member. Unfortunately for Hinata, the Kumo ninja tried to kidnap the clan heiress. Hinata's father caught up with him and killed him."

Tenten continued off after Shino stopped. "When Kumo got word that their ambassador was dead, they demanded for the body of Hiashi Hyuuga as compensation. If Konoha did not give Kumo the body or head of Hinata's father, then Kumogakure would go back to war with Konohagakure."

"Wait, you mentioned Neji's father before and you said that he was Hinata's father's twin..." Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "Don't tell me that...?"

"Yes. It was decided by the main house clan leaders that Hinata's uncle, Hizashi was going to act as Hiashi's double. He was used to avoid any type of unwanted war with Kumo at the time. Since Hizashi Hyuuga was a twin of Hiashi but also a branch member, not only would this help them avoid a war, but they would also not gain any secrets from the Hyuuga. Remember that the cursed seal disables the Byakugan is sealed away with the death of the branch house member. Apparently everyone wins." Shino informed the group.

"Yeah, everyone but Neji." Tenten frowned. "Neji has been bitter since that incident, blaming the main house for the death of his father. That blame was carried over to Hinata..."

Kiba shook his head. "What a damn idiot. He blames Hinata for something she had nothing to do with. In fact, she was the victim! Just when I could felt some sympathy for the guy, he goes and just decides to take his frustrations out on his cousin! I wish I could be in the tournament, just to beat his ass!"

Sakura and Ino nodded together, agreeing with Kiba. Meanwhile, Tenten bowed slightly to the Hyuuga heiress and said, "If anything goes wrong, we will be here to help..."

"I do not believe that is necessary. Hinata is not in any danger nor does she need special attention. She has been cleared from the hospital." Shino quickly told the others, coming to Hinata's defense. "She was just ordered to get some rest for the next few months."

"Thank you, Shino." Hinata nodded gratefully at her teammate. Tenten also nodded to Shino, glad that the thick, regretful atmosphere was gone from the group. She sighed in relief.

"Well, if all those waterworks are done with, maybe we should go inside before the matches begin, right?" Kiba grinned at the rest of them. His words started everyone moving into the stadium through the crowded entrance.

"Hey, who is in first match anyway?" Tenten asked loudly, trying not to sound awkward.

"I think Lee's up. I'm kind of surprised you don't you know when your teammate's fighting, Tenten..." Kiba looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Tenten scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not that boy's keeper. He was away all month with Gai-sensei, doing god knows what. And all I've been doing since I'm out the tournament is training, training and more training. With friends and... Well, with Neji..." Tenten muttered the last part, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Instead of getting a glare from her friends, most of them nodded, though Shino seemed to give her a hard glance. It was difficult to tell but his eyebrows seemed to furrow in slight annoyance. Whatever he was doing, Tenten did not feel exactly comfortable, so she coughed in her hand and said, "Umm..."

Thankfully Ino got the hint first and spoke up again. "Forehead-girl's up against Shika this time. Don't count on her kicking his ass for you though, Tenten." Ino smirked at the bun hairstyle-wearing girl. "Knowing her, Sakura was probably too afraid of fighting to train properly."

Sakura sneered at her rival/friend. "Shut up, pig. I'm not Ms. Dainty like you, Ino. I'll definitely do some damage to him – just you watch!"

Kiba raised his eyebrow at Ino, realizing that she never saw Sakura in action. She missed Sakura's match back at the preliminaries of the Chunnin Exams because Temari defeated her. Fighting Sakura head on was as stupid as underestimating Lee.

Tenten chuckled at Sakura's spunky attitude and exclaimed, "That's what I want to hear! Kick his ass, girl!"

Kiba sighed a little. "I actually feel bad for Shikamaru if Sakura gets his mitts on him..." He remembered when Sakura caught up with him during training a few times in the past month.

"As do I." Tenten said with a nod that seemed sympathetic at first. However her evil grin and laugh afterward told another story.

"No, you don't, Tenten. You _really _don't." Kiba shook his head at the girl, resisting the urge to groan loud and pray for the poor lazy ninja. "Today is not going to be Shikamaru's day."

The group of teens pushing through the crowd and finally entered the stadium.

While chatting, they walked up to the railing that was right up against the arena. From there, they were separated from the seats and the spectators. Since Shino, Lee and Sakura were going to compete, the group of teens decided to hang out before it was time for the fighters to go. Tenten leaned against the railing, looking at the battlefield. "It's breathtaking looking at all of the stadium. This place sounds so alive. I bet it would be better competing in the battles."

Kiba grinned. "I agree, Tenten. Seeing all of this makes me wish I was still fighting."

Sakura smiled to the two. "I guess I'll be relying on you to cheer me on the loudest."

Kiba smiled back at her gently. "You bet."

Hinata and Shino were also concentrating on the arena, thinking similar thoughts as Tenten. This was all a new experience for them. They heard about the Chunnin Exams before, but to see it firsthand was something inspiring, something great. Ino was the only one not paying attention to the stadium, the battle arena or the crowd. She instead was concentrating on her two friends.

Seeing Kiba and Sakura specifically standing next to each other, Ino saw an opportunity to annoy them. " Oh Kibbaaaaa, Sakuuuuurrra! Why is it every time we do something, we see you two together? Something you like to tell us?"

"Yeah, I was pretty curious about this myself." Tenten stepped in also. She leaned against the rail. "Are you... you know?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused. "What?"

"You know what we mean. Don't think I didn't see how you guys just made googly-eyes at each other a minute ago." The blond smiled widely at them. _'Kurenai-sensei's gone. Time for the teasing to resume.'_

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Kiba turned to Ino with a glare. "You're ruining my good mood."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You guys train together, hang out when I'm not there" Ino then pointed her finger at Sakura. "And you even wanted to visit him in the hospital. You didn't do that after I fought Temari."

"That's not true! I didn't go to the hospital just to go see Kiba!" Sakura defended her.

"You came to me and you asked me to follow to the hospital just to check up on him!" Ino teased her pink-haired friend. "If I didn't come, you wouldn't have gone."

It was Kiba's turn to blush, while Sakura yelled at the blond girl. "What the hell are you _really_ saying Ino?!"

"What I'm saying is stop being around the bush, you two. We all know you guys are an item!" Ino wiggled her eyebrows at them. "Ahhh! Kiba and Sakura! Sakura and Kiba! That's like... Kakura, or Siba. That's so sweet!"

Kiba looked ready to strangle their tormentors, while Sakura shook her head. Tenten grinned, joining in. "'Kakura' has more of a ring to it. You're right Ino. It does sound sweet."

"Don't you know when to shut up, Ino?" Sakura whispered. Her cheeks were stained with red. "Besides, we're not an 'item'."

Tenten chuckled, smiling at the two "lovebirds". "It's okay, though. I always thought you two had a thing for each other. I think you two would be cute together."

"_We're not together!"_ Sakura and Kiba simultaneously yelled.

Ino grinned at her two friends. "You don't have to lie us! We respect you!" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully at Sakura. "Although, I wouldn't exactly say I would pick up _Kiba_ as a boy I would date. He's okay-looking, I suppose. Maybe a little cute, but do you think you can handle his scent, forehead-girl? I don't know about you, but Kiba can become really stink something. Almost like a wet dog..."

"What?! WHAT?!" Kiba's fists shook in complete rage. He roared, " Say one more thing, one more thing and I'll kick your ass so hard that Sasuke won't even recognize you!" The dog boy smirked. "Then again, he already acts like you're a nobody anyway."

It was Ino's turn to become enraged. She grabbed Kiba's jacket and howled in his face. "What did you say, you stupid mutt?!"

Tenten laughed. "Doesn't he think that with _every girl_ who likes him?"

Sakura shrugged, with a grin. "It's Sasuke. He's more interested in training than girls."

"You're going to pay for saying that, Kiba-baka!" Ino stomped her foot on the ground. She still had Kiba's collar in her hand.

"Like I said in the hospital, bring it on, Ino!" Kiba challenged the girl, punching his hand.

Tenten and Hinata giggled at Kiba's and Ino loud bickering, while Shino threw veiled glances that could be taken as curiosity. Sakura rolled her eyes. _'These two are _always _at each others' throats. It's almost as bad as Kiba and Sasuke.'_

Pushing Ino off him, Kiba growled out, "Hey! I'm getting sick of all of this! Anyone know when these damn matches are going to start yet? I'm getting tired of waiting already!"

"Yosh! Yes I do!" A booming voice cried out behind them.

"Oh no..." Kiba groaned, covering his face with his palm. "Not _him_..."

In a green blur, Rock Lee ran up to the group, He jumped next to Tenten, and energetically said, "Good morning, my leaf peers! How are you this youthful day?!"

"Hello Lee." Sakura, Tenten, Kiba and Ino chorused flatly. Shino nodded at the green spandex enthusiast. Hinata politely waved at the boy.

"Yosh! Yes, it's good to see you are all in good spirits! I am filled with youthful vigor since I am up first against Suna's young maiden Temari!" Lee pumped his fist vigorously. "It shall be one of the most youthful matches of this tournament, yosh!"

"Oh yeah... I _may _have heard you're fighting Lee..." Kiba said sarcastically. Sakura nudged a little too hard with her elbow. Kiba quietly yelped before glaring at Sakura.

Sakura grinned at Lee, "Either way, good luck Lee! We'll be here cheering for you." She ignored Kiba's grunts.

"Yosh, the same to you, fair Sakura-san! I will be cheering the loudest in your match-up." Lee gave her a smile and a thumbs up and Ino giggled at him. Sakura kept up the most polite smile she could muster. While she liked his enthusiasm and his confidence in her was refreshing, sometimes his... youthfulness was downright unnerving. Not to mention he had a not-so-secret crush on her, declaring his "youthful love" on more than one occasion...

"Calm down, guy! Sheesh, the matches haven't even started yet." Kiba growled out. He didn't know why, but every time he seen Lee, the crazy bastard yelled in everyone's ears about the "power of youth" and all that. It was a wonder how his teammates could take him... And Gai was also on that team...

Tenten folded her arms while staring at her teammate. "Please don't go crazy before the match actually starts, Lee. You're probably not even fighting for another hour or so."

"Ah ha, but that's where you're wrong, youthful Tenten!" Lee grinned at her widely. "My match starts less than ten minutes!"

"It starts in ten minutes and you're with us? Don't you have some last minute training to do or something, Lee?" Ino asked the rambunctious boy.

"Not in the slightest, Yamanaka-san! I did all my training this morning with Gai-sensei, ran five laps around the village on my hands and ran to the stadium when it opened up to the public! Haha!" Lee laughed wholeheartedly, not seeing the bugged out eyes of Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. Shino looked over at Lee with a raised eyebrow and Hinata had something akin to awe and wonder on her face when Lee said that.

Tenten simply sighed. "Geez, you already overdid it..."

"What a weirdo..." Kiba muttered to himself.

Ino pulled over Sakura and Tenten. "Lee has some impressive stamina, huh Sakura and Tenten? Makes you think how it could be used in more... constructive ways, right?" Ino whispered to the girls, grinning suggestively at Sakura and Tenten.

Sakura's reaction was to roughly shove Ino in the arm. She did this all while screaming loudly at her. On the other side of Ino, Tenten sighed and put her hand to cover her face. "You're a thirteen year old girl, Ino! Do you even know what the hell you're talking about?" Tenten's cheeks gained a rosy sheen and she looked away from Lee.

Kiba guffawed loudly, laughing at the girls. Lee, not knowing why Kiba was laughing or what Ino implied before, just joined in the merriment. Shino shook his head slightly as he stared back at the stadium floor, while Hinata hid her scarlet face away in her coat. She tried her best not to think about Naruto in that situation.

"Good luck Lee, because you're definitely going to need it. Fighting Temari will be no joke..." Tenten told her teammate.

"Temari will definitely going to be a pain, I know from first-hand experience..." Ino said, a frown marring her lips. It was obvious that the mention of the Sand kunoichi easily annoyed Ino.

"What are her abilities again? I hate to say it but..." Lee grinned sheepishly. Tenten gave her teammate a displeased look.

"You're facing her and you know nothing of her abilities, Lee? What has Gai-sensei been teaching you if you don't anything about your opponent?" Tenten shook her head at Lee, in worry.

Lee scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Well, it's not that Gai-sensei hasn't taught me anything in combating long-range experts like Temari. It's just that... well, in my youthful exuberance I kind of... forgotten exactly what she does."

_'Seriously?'_ Kiba sweat-dropped. _'How did I lose to this guy again? Oh yeah, he body-slammed me to the ground! Good memories.'_ Kiba palmed his face, and decided to turn to the arena like Shino had done. He wanted to not be included in this conversation anymore.

"_Boys_," Tenten said under her breath, as she shook her head at Lee, giving him a disapproving look. "Alright, listen up Lee! Temari is a wind-user with a metal fan that gives her a range advantage. She can fight you at all ranges, sure _but_..."

"But she doesn't like being near her opponent and probably won't chase you physically." Ino finished Tenten's thought with ease. She raised one finger and spoke, "Her taijutsu isn't that great, from what I saw. Hopefully you can do enough damage to Temari before she can blow you away. You're a taijutsu expert, so she will definitely try and keep you out. She's powerful, but she is not fast enough to dodge your moves, Lee. Besides, I've seen you move, Lee. You're like one of the fastest ninjas in our age group!"

"Don't give him anymore fuel for his overconfidence, Ino. Still though, you're definitely fast enough to catch up to her." Tenten nodded at her teammate slowly. "Push through her defenses, strip away her strengths and get the win and be sure to save enough energy for the second round."

"I'm not worried about speed or strength at all, Tenten. I just want a good match! My fires of youth are burning brightly this morning! Yosh!" Lee grinned widely, throwing his fists in the air in a very excited manner.

"I knew it – you're _definitely _looking to overdo it." Lee's brunette teammate sighed for the third time after talking to him. "I've seen you fight, Lee. You're more than likely to do more damage to yourself than to Temari in this state. Just be careful around her. She's seen you fight before – there's no way she will to try to fight you head on. If she gets enough distance, she can summon a tornado or something. The best way to finish this is to keep charging at her, while dodging everything she throws at you."

"Keep charging until you get through, huh? Usually you wouldn't suggest something so simple, Tenten." Sakura added in to her friend.

Tenten shrugged. "Got a better idea?"

"It's not going to be simple, forehead-girl. Trust me – Lee is going to have it rough if he decides to just play scaredy-cat with Temari. Getting in and kicking her ass until she can't stand anymore is the best strategy." Ino told Sakura with a side glance at Lee. "Good luck, Lee. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes, seats filled up, and the atmosphere of excitement hung over the stadium. The crew of teenagers had a few minutes to chat, their hopes in the exams. Lee spend time bragging about about his personal training with Gai, and received a slap on the head from Tenten.<p>

The stadium quieted down when a group of people walked to the center of the stadium battlefield. In front of the group were the Third Hokage and his entourage, followed by several guards. The crowd spectators cheered loudly when they saw their beloved leader when he raised his hand to greet his people. Sakura and Tenten clapped while Kiba, Lee and Ino whistled loudly. Shino and Hinata quietly smiled in their spots.

One of the Hokage's guards passed him a microphone. The Sandaime Hokage said loudly, "Good day to you all and welcome to the third part of the Chunnin Exams!" The Hokage waited until the cheering died down. A smile ran its course on his face before he spoke again. "Haha, I see a lot of people came out to see this one. It's a great sight to see, especially when our village has so many strong contestants this year!" Again, the crowd roared wildly.

"My heart swells in pride and happiness when I see their amazing performance. While I feel only sympathy for those who haven't made it far in this contest, I still feel pride in my village! In our village!" Loud chanting of "Konoha!" started in the stands, people clapping their hands and happy shouting. The Third Hokage let his people cheer before continue his speech. "It's been years since I have seen something like this. I am very pleased by all fighters who have made it to this final part of the exams. Fight hard! Not just for your respected village, but for yourselves! This is a contest, a test to see if you're ready for the next level of being a ninja, a shinobi. Fight hard, contestants. Make me proud, make _yourselves _proud." Third Hokage could hear cheering, whistling, around the stadium. He smiled at the crowd, and waited patiently until he could continue.

"And with this, I welcome you to the third part of the Chunnin Exams once again! The proctor of this exam will be Genma Shiranui. The first match will start in about five minutes!" The older Hokage finished his speech and left the center floor, moving to a seat in his personal stands.

"I believe it's time, Lee-san, Haruno-san." Shino suddenly said, turning around from the teens. Sakura and Lee stood near him. He nodded to the rest of the Konoha peers. "We shall see you all later."

"Good luck everyone." Hinata spoke in a quiet voice. She smiled and nodded at the three.

"Good luck, you guys!" Tenten smiled up at the standing three ninjas as well.

"Yeah, try not to suck out there, huh?!" Kiba yelled over the loud cheering, while the crowd behind and in front of him cheered for the three contestants.

"Elegant as ever, huh Kiba? Well, kick some butt, you three. And Lee, beat up Temari for me! You're my hero in this one!" Ino shouted to the retreating body of Rock Lee.

"Yosh! My youthfulness won't let you down, Yamanaka-san!" Lee gave Ino his "nice guy" pose.

"Neither will I, Tenten! I'll kick Shikamaru's ass for you!" Sakura yelled back at her friend, waving happily.

Tenten, Kiba and Ino waved at them one last time before heading up to some available seats. Shino only nodded at his peers politely before heading down the stairs near the center of the arena with Sakura and Rock Lee. The two walked after him as they entered a hallway, where they came across a room and went inside. This area was reserved to the ninja who were suppose to compete in the Chunnin Exams. In the room, many other contestants stood inside waiting.

Shikamaru Nara was there, standing by the entrance at the door, and slowly nodded at the three walking in. Shino nodded back, missing Sakura's glance at Shikamaru and Lee's stare at Temari. Shino had seen the sand kunoichi conversing with one of her brothers, Kankuro. The other brother of hers, the more dangerous Gaara Of The Desert Waterfall, sat in his own corner with his arms folded and glared at everyone. Gaara's look was cold, like a vulture staring at its already dead food. If Shino had made it that far in the tournament, he would have to watch out for Gaara. Every time he was near the redheaded ninja, his bugs practically screamed at him to "watch out" for him.

However, Shino's eyes were focused on another ninja.

Neji Hyuuga looked tense and had his arms folded. He looked at everyone in the room. Just like Gaara, he had a neutral look on his face, but just as focus and determined. Just like Naruto, Shino wanted slam him against the wall. but it was not the right time. Shino uncharacteristically glared at Neji. He wasn't totally surprised when Neji finally caught his look.

"You know Aburame, it's not nice to stare. Especially when I haven't done anything to earn it..." Neji glared back at the boy.

A scoff was heard from Shino's side. Before Shino could even say anything to the Hyuuga, Sakura spoke up. "I can't say you haven't _exactly _done anything..."

"Oh please. If I done anything against the rules, would have been disqualified already." Neji had smirked when Sakura glared at him.

"Neji... what an un-youthful show, my friend..." Lee shook his head at his teammate. _'Has he no remorse about what he has done to young Hinata-san?'_

"Lee. I hope you know what you're dealing with here. Then again, we shall see soon enough whether you are fated to win your match." Neji sneered at Lee. "All I know is when you get to fight me, you will not stand a chance."

"Is that so?" Shino quietly asked before Lee could come up with anything to say back to the unpleasant Hyuuga boy.

"I am only stating the truth." Neji shrugged lightly. "Fate will decide the outcome of your match, just as it has decided that I would make it this far in the exams and that I will defeat Sasuke Uchiha."

"I hope I do fight you in these exams, Neji, because someone needs to _shut you up_." Sakura growled out to the boy.

Neji snorted. "Get in line, Haruno. I already have three people who want to fight me, am I right _Aburame_?" The Hyuuga boy smirked at the insect user. Shino did not say a word, but the tense silence spoke volumes. "Speaking of which, where's that dropout of a teammate of yours? I loved how he talked big about 'beating me whenever I fought him in the exams', but he's still not here. Neither is my first opponent, actually."

"You'll get your match with Uchiha-san, and I'm sure you'll even get your match up with Naruto-san as well." The bug user spoke back to antagonistic Hyuuga. "You shouldn't worry too much."

"Worry?" Neji scoffed. "Oh please! Besides, he might not even be my next opponent after the Uchiha. What if you go against me then? Hmm? Are you fated to lose to me as well? There is no way Uzumaki or _you _will win against me..." Neji arrogantly proclaimed.

"Really? You think of me and him as... unworthy opponents, Hyuuga?" The temperature of the room in the room plummeted even lower. Both Lee and Sakura felt a shiver run down their backs.

The two's bickering got the whole room interested in their argument. Temari and Kankuro looked over to the boys, while Shikamaru folded his arms and listened in. The only person who wasn't interested in Neji and Shino was Gaara, who kept his hungry stare towards the arena.

Neji smiled thinly and let his arms fall to his sides. "If I can ruff your feathers this easily, perhaps you aren't even worthy enough to fight me. I think while you're definitely the strongest on your team, fate will give me many victories this tournament."

"This is going way out of proportion, Neji!" Lee hissed, almost looking angry. "What you're saying is _completely_ untrue. Fate can't just decided everything like that!"

"Untrue?" Neji scoffed again. "Fate decides everything. Besides, how much could a person learn in a month? I won't be afraid of anyone who can do nothing but glare at me and I'm certainly not afraid of anyone who talks big."

_'My god, if I hear something about "fate" again one more time...'_ Shikamaru groaned. _'The crazier part that it's _Shino _arguing with Neji.' _Shikamaru couldn't wait until the two boys stopped arguing all together. Sakura and Lee were also apart of this argument, but it was mostly Shino and Neji. Although he wanted the two teen ninjas to be quiet, he couldn't help but listen in on them.

"Hyuuga-san, your arrogance is very unbecoming, especially when it comes from _supposedly_ 'one of the most prestigious members of the Hyuuga clan.'" Shino addressed Neji in a mocking tone. Neji glared heatedly at him. "I do hope you do not fight me, or Naruto Uzumaki. While you may think of us as unworthy opponents, I can assure you that we are more than capable."

"Is that so?" Neji kept up heated glare.

"I am only stating the truth." Shino shrugged lightly back at him. If anyone could see his face under his coat, they would have seen that he was smirking.

_Still_, Shino wondered to him, _where_ is _my_ _teammate?_ Is he late because of last-minute or is he irresponsible enough to oversleep the competition? I will just have to wait and see.

Unbeknownst to Shino, his answer would come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto Uzumaki panicked as he pulled on his black t-shirt, running out the house and down the stairs. He had barely an arm in his jacket, and struggled to put it on while running. "Where the hell is the stadium, Arashi?!"<p>

"Up this block, Prime. Sheesh, you really overslept all of that, huh? Didn't you say you were preparing specifically for this day when came back to the past?" Naruto's blood clone scolded his creator as he ran right in front of him.

"If you were up, why the hell didn't you wake me up?! Shit, that could have helped! I just hope my match hasn't started!" Naruto roared back his clone who changed his appearance with **Fuuinjutsu: Henge**. "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Well, some recon, of course? I mean, Orochimaru _is _in the village." Arashi rolled his eyes. "Come on, Prime. What did you think what I was doing?"

"You're such a liar, dude! You took your time to get something to eat, instead of waking me up! You didn't even freaking let me know it was time to get up!" Naruto growled at his clone, fighting the urge to destroy Arashi and make another one of him.

"Hey, hey! All I did was just come back from scoping out Orochimaru at the stadium and then stopped by the store to pick up something for us to eat!"

"Bullshit! You _ate _all the food you apparently got for us! You didn't even leave anything for me!"

"I did leave you something but it was getting cold, so I ate it! Sheesh, is that's why you're mad? Get over it, man!" Arashi shook his head, narrowly dodging his creator's annoyed fist. "Whoa! Don't attack a brother here! You're starting to remind me of Tsunade these days!"

Naruto huffed, ignoring the "Tsunade" comment. "Besides, did you even scope out where the hell Orochimaru was at?"

Arashi shrugged. "Why would I need to? Obviously he's going to be at the stadium posing as the freaking Kazekage. That means he'll be with old man Sarutobi up in the Kage Booth."

"What about Kabuto, Arashi? Kabuto will become eventually become as dangerous as Orochimaru. We _need_ to get rid of him."

"He's not going to be there with Orochimaru, I bet. I'm not even sure he'll be around on the battlefield. We should try taking out Kabuto while the old man and Jiraiya fight Orochimaru. Problem is though, I have no idea where the hell he's going to be. Maybe I can take out the Elite Four instead..." Arashi suggested to the original Naruto.

"Not alone you can't." Naruto quickly shut down Arashi's suggestion. "You don't have enough power to beat them all at once. Since you only have half of my chakra, taking them out alone is going to be next to impossible. I can't help you, because I have to deal with Gaara. Even that might be a challenge in itself. It's a damn shame we can't tell Jiraiya-sensei about them, so he can personally stop them. He will be with Sarutobi-jiji. That's our only hope." Naruto frowned at his blood clone in concentration. The more he thought about this, the more it seemed Orochimaru still had an upper advantage against the Leaf and the more it seemed like Sarutobi was going to die. Naruto wanted nothing more but to warn Jiraiya and Sarutobi by telling them everything about what was supposed to happen but he couldn't do it. All he could do was make sure Gaara was out of the way. Naruto could take care of him in their match.

Naruto was not looking forward to the fight. Yes, he wanted to fight, yes he wanted to beat Neji and Gaara and teach them about trusting others again, but his worry for Sarutobi sat in his stomach like an iron ball. He was also terrified of what Orochimaru might do and was anxious to defeat him at all costs.

Ridding himself of some nervousness, Naruto just spat to the side. "Hmph, I'm just going to have to see this through. No way around it, whether or not the plan works." He first had to get there. With the way him and Arashi was moving, they wouldn't even make it to their match. "Arashi! Let's hurry up to the stadium!"

"Right!" The boys ran down the street faster. The day had started and they both had a part in this war.

* * *

><p>"Troublesome. Are you guys done arguing already?" Shikamaru came out of his spot by the door. "Because you guys are giving me a headache."<p>

"_I_ was already done." Neji then just walked past them, back into his own part of the room.

Shikamaru shook his head in slight annoyance. _'That guy is so full of himself. After that, we have Shino, Lee and Sakura coming in and starting trouble. They're just as troublesome as Neji! I guess some of Naruto rubbed off on Shino. If Shino dyes his hair blond and starts wearing orange, I'll be the first one on the caravan out of Konohagakure.'_

Shikamaru walked up to the three and shook his head. "Do you guys like stirring up trouble?"

"Hey, he started it!" Sakura defended, crossing her arms. "If he didn't act like such a bastard, there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Ah-huh." Shikamaru did not look very convinced. _'Guess Kiba's rubbing off on her as well? That's unexpected, but I guess it's better than acting like an emo punk like Sasuke...' _"We almost had a fight in here before the tournament even started. Can everybody relax before the matches officially starts?"

"Ahehehe, sorry Nara-san." Lee apologized. "You're right – we should relax."

Sakura didn't look sorry. She just folded her arms and harrumphed. Shino did not say anything, just staring shortly at Neji, before turning to hear what Shikamaru was going to say.

"So, you guys ready?" Shikamaru asked his friends.

"Yosh! I'm ready for anything!" Lee proclaimed, pumping his fists up in excitement.

"As am I! I warn you, Shikamaru. I'm not going to hold back." Sakura grinned at her lazy peer.

"Troublesome. I was hoping you would so I can get an easy win." Shikamaru sighed deeply, but a ghost of a smile was on his face, telling Sakura he really didn't expect that.

"I think it is best I don't and I suggest you don't either. We won't get a promotion like that." Sakura smiled back.

"I won't, but why do I have to go up against chicks?" Shikamaru shook his head, not realizing what he said would anger the pink-haired ninja.

"What?" Sakura flatly questioned.

Not noticing the change in her demeanor, Shikamaru continued his rant. "First Tenten, and now you? I really don't like fighting against girls! Men are supposed to protect women, not beat the crap out of them. It's like God's laughing at me when these matches were made. With my luck, I will have to fight that Suna girl next."

"Is that so? That's what you think of women and men, huh? We're damsels while you guys are the shining knights in armor?" Sakura's eye twitched before she put up a fake smile.

Finally looking over at Sakura and now noticing her flat and angry voice, Shikamaru let out a grunt. "Urgh?"

Outwardly, Sakura had a mixture of a sneer and a smirk. _'That's _if _you win, you lazy bastard! Because I am going to pound you into the ground!' _Instead of voicing out her real thoughts, Sakura just walked up to Shikamaru, gripped his shoulder tightly, making him wince. "I suggest you _really _don't hold back, Shikamaru. See you at our match." And then she roughly brushed past him.

Shikamaru threw a stunned look at Sakura. He then looked to Shino. "I just dug myself a grave, didn't I?"

Lee looked over at Shikamaru and shook his head sadly in disappointment. "Nara-san..."

Shino also gave Shikamaru a look like he was stupid. "How very foolish."

Shikamaru started to sweat a little, "I think I am in trouble."

"I think that you are correct..." Shino said almost ominously to the Nara.

"Alright, alright! We're about to begin our matches people!" Genma Shiranui came over to the center of the room, chewing on a senbon. He saw Neji and Shino sizing each other up, but didn't say anything. Being the main proctor of the semi-finals, he immediately got everyone's attention. "I'm going to need everyone to come over here." Everyone quickly came over to listen to the jounin.

Genma looked with narrowed eyes at two specific teen fighters in front of him. "I hope that bickering doesn't escalate, Hyuuga-san and Aburame-san. Fighting is not allowed in this room and I will disqualify anyone in the blink of an eye if anything goes on. Save it for your matches."

Both of the boys nodded quietly, looking straight at Genma. Genma chewed on his senbon for a second before looking at the rest of fighters. He brought out a piece of paper from his pocket, and read it over for a second, before nodding. "Alright. This is going to be it from here. I'm going to need the first two contestants right now, which would be um... Rock Lee and Temari of the Sand." The two contestants nodded slowly, and stepped forward. "Alright, you two. Follow me, I need to get this show on the road. The people outside are yelling for a match already. They might fight with their selves if we don't hurry up." Genma was the only one to chuckle at his joke, as walked with Lee and Temari in tow out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lee could hear the yelling and cheering already from the fighter's room, but it was dulled and muffled by the brick walls of the stadium. The roar of the crowd electrified him. Here he was, standing in the start of the semi-finals of the exams.<p>

_'I earned this through my hard work, sweat and blood.'_ Lee thought. It was like he had told Neji before, he would earn his spot and he would show everyone that hard work would overcome natural genius. He was determined to win this battle. He would meet Neji in the finals, and show him that his genius could be overcome by perseverance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first match! Rock Lee of the Leaf vs Temari of the Sand!" Genma announced.

He heard Genma call his name, and bowed respectfully to Temari. "Yosh! Let's have a youthful match, Temari-san!"

She sent him a confused and almost annoyed look. She muttered, "Shut up." She placed her fan on the ground, holding onto it. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

Lee slipped into his stance and looked at Temari with a determined gaze. "I won't hold back."

"Good! Neither will I." Temari sent him the same look back. She opened her fan and grinned.

While Temari desired victory, it was nothing like his resolve. He could tell. He would win, he was certain of that! And if he failed to win, he would run a thousand laps around the village on his hands!

"Ready? Fight!" Genma called the match, and the crowd wildly cheered. Electrified again, Lee decided he wanted to hear those cheers again. Lee charged in first.

Temari waved her fan in front of her, preparing a technique just as quickly as Lee ran. Lee was impressed by the speed of her reaction, and threw shuriken and kunai to gouge her tactics. Easily, she blew them right back at him, and he skillfully dodged them. Accelerating again, Lee tried to land a strong heavy strike on Temari. She saw it, and blew him back with her wind chakra. Lee slid back before collecting himself and attacking fiercely again.

"**Konoha Senpuu!**" Lee yelled, spinning a side kick at Temari aiming at her head. Much to Lee's delight, she barely had enough time to deflect the attack with her metal fan. Lee gained nothing from an opponent who could not defend himself against his attacks and it would be disappointing if Temari didn't have anything to stop him.

Going over the battle in his head, Lee noticed that while Temari had a solid defense, if he could quickly overwhelm her, she probably couldn't beat him. Yes, her wind chakra could be just as effective at close range as he was with his fists, but only at this level. If Lee could get some more speed, Temari would go down.

However, he loved this passion of fighting like this. He wanted to keep fighting, to see her full potential. He couldn't just end it so quickly. He knew that. So he pushed off her fan and kicked her quickly, not giving her a chance to defend against it. Temari slid back, as the lightning fast kick punted her in her stomach. Lee didn't stop there, taking his chance to release a strong amount of kicks and punches in her midsection. Finally sweeping her off her feet with his **Konoha Repuu**, he kicked away her fan as hard as he could, sending it skidding on the ground. He backed off, and threw down a rain of kunai and shuriken at her.

Much to his surprise, Temari quickly jumped up, ignoring some of the shuriken that hit her shoulder and scrambled back to her fan. _'Just as I thought. She can't fight without her fan.'_ He quickly sped over to the fan, matching her speed and launching a high kick to her chest. The kunoichi skillfully caught the kick and tried to land an elbow strike to his captured leg, but he was much faster, punching her in the face. Temari yelped and held her nose in pain. He jumped backwards from her. Lee was once again please how quickly she recovered and once again sent a barrage of shuriken and kunai in her direction. Temari flipped over the projectiles towards her battle fan. She grabbed it, smirking at him, and opened the fan again, revealing three purple circles.

"Stop teasing me, Leaf ninja! **Fuuton: Kamaha!**" Temari waved the fan in the air, and sent a new attack at Lee. A circlet of cutting wind rushed towards Lee, and put a few shallow cuts into his chest, staining the green jumpsuit with blood. Lee grunted loudly – the cuts were anything but annoying. Besides the cuts, it almost felt as if a giant punched him in his chest, knocking him off his feet. Temari's attack was apparently a fusion of cutting and concussive power.

_Truly brilliant_, Lee thought in his head, as he used a classic kip-up to get back to his feet. Lee grinned at Temari happily, excited to fight such a youthful opponent. Her last attack was fast. He knew he would not be able to dodge something that fast at his current speed. _'It's time to kick it up a notch. An opponent of this caliber deserves my best!' _Gai-sensei had told him that he was allowed to take off his weights in the exams, if he encountered an opponent who could match his "fires of youth".

However, Temari was not going to give Lee time to remove his weights. She had seen this before. He took off his hideous orange leg warmers during his preliminary match with the dog-boy and became faster by an order of magnitude. She was not going to have it. She slammed concussive waves of wind into Lee, not bothering to name the techniques out loud.

Lee zigzagged, trying to dodge the attacks, which were now coming faster because she wasn't holding back. Lee was unsure why she was holding back before. Maybe because of the "This is going to be a piece of cake" comment she made earlier, maybe because she thought all he could do was kick and punch at her. All he knew now was that she was throwing everything and the kitchen sink at him. However, his blood was pumping, even more than when was fighting Kiba. It was a good battle and a great chunnin exam.

The crowd was also excited, as their cheers and jeers for both competitors were deafening. Some were chanting Temari's name, but others were chanting Rock Lee's. The cheering gave him strength, and he ran harder, dodging the wind blasts.

Temari seemed a little winded by it all, and she stopped momentarily to catch her breath. She knew all he could do was fight at close range, and he never hid that fact. However, Lee didn't appear worried, just thrilled by the battle. She was puzzled.

He had enough time to unsnap his weights and they crashed down to the ground like bombs,. Lee rushed to Temari in a green blur. Temari flew back after taking a single hit, crying out in pain as Lee brutally punched her. He grabbed her, and threw her to the ground. She slid away from him. He ran to her, looking to pound her head into the ground, before Temari barely dodged Lee's follow-up attack.

She rolled, trying to collect her discarded fan on the side of her and whacked Lee in the face with it. Temari then jumped to her feet and tried slamming a kick to Lee with her leg. He grabbed it, with superior speed, and tried to punch her again. Temari quickly swung her fan and shouted out, "**Fuuton: Kamaha!**" At point-blank, even with Lee's newer found speed, he could not dodge the attack He felt the attack digging into his chest. Lee yelled loudly as he was lifted up and then slammed into the ground. Following up immediately, Temari yelled out another wind technique, one Lee has already seen.

"**Fuuton: Kamaitachi!**" A tornado of cutting winds picked up Lee from his fallen position, lifting him up and spinning him through the air. The air currents cut and dug into his skin, tearing the green outfit he had into shreds. Lee yelled in pain as he spun helplessly in the twister. Finally, Temari's technique brutally slammed him into the ground.

Lee bounced on ground, coughing up blood. It looked like this was the end of the battle. The crowd was usually silent, looking at Lee, not expecting him get up. Most chants for Lee had stopped. It looked like Temari had this in the bag. Even some of Lee's friends thought he had lost.

Kiba definitely thought so. "Shit, Temari doesn't have much mercy huh? Lee takes anymore hits like that, and he's done for." Hinata nodded grimly, distressed by the viciousness of the match.

Ino growled, "Bitch. That's the same attack she used to defeat me."

However, Tenten only smiled. "You guys might think it's over, but Lee has a few more tricks up his sleeves."

Kiba stared at her like she was crazy. "Tenten, he took off his weights and he still can't keep up with Temari! Wasn't that his trump card?"

Tenten smirked, "Nope. He's got a few more."

As she predicated, Lee slowly got up. Kiba's eyes widened. "What? How in the hell he still able to get up?!"

Tenten muttered, "That's my boy."

Just like the spectators, Temari could not believe that Lee gotten up again. She was ready to leave the battlefield, as Genma was getting ready to call for her name, but Rock Lee got up again. She frowned at him, as he stood there staggering, only looking at her with those bulging eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed in either stark refusal to stay down... or anger... or even just plain old resolve. She was in awe. "Impossible. I... I sent one of my strongest attack at you."

Still standing shakily, Lee sent a weak "nice guy" pose at her. "Splendid battle! You're a worthy opponent, Temari-san! That last attack could have defeated him."

"You just don't stay down, do you?" She became annoyed with the persistent taijutsu expert. "Whatever. I have more than enough to beat you." Temari boldly claimed.

Lee shook his head. "But you have nothing in the tank also, Temari-san. I can hear your hard breathing." Temari's eyes widened, gripping onto her fan tighter, frowning. "As for me, I still have one more thing I can try to win with!"

She tried to mask her fatigue with a smirk. "Oh? What can you possibly have now? I can just blow you away with my wind!"

"Not this, I'm afraid. I wish to thank you however, it has been a very youthful match for me. Better than I expected." Lee smiled at her, as he closed his fist again, and stood straight up. He unraveled some of his bandages on his hand, looking like he had not a care in the world, which both confused and annoyed Temari.

"Oh please, what can you possibl-" She was interrupted by Lee as he sped towards her. He threw Temari into the air with a kick in her stomach. Her green eyes flew wide in pain. Next, Lee gave a brutal kick to the chin and then to the stomach again. With that, she was in the air, hands far away from the safety of her battle fan. Lee was in suddenly behind her, in the air. As she grunted from shock, Lee enveloped her in the wrapping of his bandages.

Kiba yelled out, "What the hell is this?!"

"Lee never did this before! What is this, Tenten?" Ino questioned. _'It looks like he's going to straight up kill Temari! I know I wanted her beat up, but this is a little too much!'_

Tenten smirked, "An attack that will be Temari's undoing. Watch."

Temari yelled out, as she was put upside down with Lee holding her in the bindings. "Wha- what the hell is this?!" She could think only of escape, as she panicked in the wrappings. _'This isn't good, this isn't good!'_

"An attack that will finish this!" Lee then held onto her upside down, trying to spin them both and pile-driver her into the ground. "This won't kill – I'll make sure of that – but it'll defeat you, Temari-san! **Omote Renge!**" With that last attack, he brutally slammed the girl down to the ground, creating a small crater under them.

The crowd was on their feet as the explosion of dust, smoke, soil and rocks kicked up from the battlefield. It looked, for a second, that both Lee and Temari were both down. However after a few second, Lee climbed out of the crater, gasping for air over an unconscious Temari. Genma ran up, and looked over both Lee and Temari.

He shook his head at the 14-year old Lee. "Kid, what in the _hell _did Gai teach you? That looked like..." Genma shook his head, knowing that Lee wasn't even listening to him. "Anyway, the winner of this match is Rock Lee!"

Rock Lee fell to one knee, gasping all in air. He was ecstatic. He won. One step closer to achieving his goal. He grinned in his pain, laughing as Genma raised his arm. "Thank you, Shiranui-san!"

"You're going to be okay, Lee-san?" Genma sent a worried gaze over him.

"Oh, sure! I will. I just need some rest..." Lee trailed off, fainting. He would be out for two hours, missing the fight between Sakura and Shikamaru completely.

_**End.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>No excuses. I just did not know what to write for this chapter. It's only going to get harder. I don't own any of Lee's taijutsu moves, Leaf Violent Wind (Konoha Reppuu) or the Front Lotus (Omote Renge).<p>

Please excuse the ULTRA lateness on this one. It was all me on this one. This had so many grammatical mistakes, continuing errors and mistakes that I had to edit this chapter several times with my beta-reader. Fortunately, I started the next chapter. Just gotta work on it. A few months more and I'll have it up. You guys do look out for it. It's gonna be a while.

Explanation in Lee's last attack, he didn't spin and didn't go as high as he does in order to do the attack in the hopes to only knock out Temari, not kill her. I couldn't kill off her now, could I? The next chapter I have no idea when it'll be up. Probably in the next few months. In any case, I'll just put up the technique list and leave it at that. Later.

**Technique List:**

Wind Release: Sickle Wave (Fuuton: Kamaha) – A fast wind blast in a form of a cutting circle. If the circle actually touches the opponent, it slices several shallow cuts into the opponent's body and has a "lifting" effect to keep them their from slipping out the attack. At close range, the attack become deadlier with greater control and more chakra poured into the attack. The more chakra used in the technique, the large the circle.

Rank: C  
>Chakra Usage: Depends (more chakra means more powerful the technique)<br>Technique Class: Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Users: Temari

Special thanks to my friend, and hopefully my new beta-reader, Elim Garak. Thanks dude. I appreciate all the help.


	28. Interlude

**Stop The Future****  
><strong>

_Chapter 23.5 – Dark Interlude  
><em>

* * *

><p>Deep in a shadow place under Konohagakure's undergrounds, laid all of the captured missing-nins awaiting for torture, interrogation or execution depending on their crimes or the Hokage and his council's say. Protected by chakra-reinforced brick, sealed doors, a tight security and a 247 surveillance system. No one was getting in and out of this place without being noticed.

Years back, the prisoners had a facility that was top-side once. This place was known as the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. but after two missing-nin destroyed the prison with some type of technique, they destroyed a section off in the village of Konohagakure. As those ninja escaped, other prisoners tried as well. However, they were quickly apprehended and thrown in this old prison, made of stone, brick and concrete. Not many knew what happened to the ninja who escaped. Metal, silver-colored chakra-reinforced bars of steel were in each of the prisoners' cells, ensuring that there were no way they would get out. Coated with an invisible barrier held up by a seal as well, courtesy of the Hokage, jail escapes would be impossible from that day on.

Unless you had an inside source.

There were many cells, some empty, while some had some of these ninjas clamoring and begging for escape. It was pathetic, really. The three shinobi who toured through the dungeon briefly ignored all of them, much to his own sneer and disgust. None of these people deserved to fight again, none of them. These men and women were either too weak or too pathetic as ninjas to get caught by this backwater village. _It reminds me too much like my situation_, Suigetsu Hōzuki thought to himself with a frown. He kept his thoughts to himself, as he walked behind the man who led them down the dungeon-like prison with a burning torch. "Kabuto, how much longer? I rather be out there, ready to fight, than be down this dank and dark place."

A female's teasing voice rang out in the darkness, "What's wrong, Suigetsu? Getting a little antsy or perhaps you really do miss your prison at home?" Suigetsu watched the attractive woman walking next to him smirk at him with bright red ruby lipstick dulled by the orange dim lights of the prison. "Do they walls remind you of that _dreadful _cell at home?"

The white haired teen growled, baring his sharp shark-like teeth. "Shut the hell up, Guren! You damn Orochimaru groupie! Ready to so quickly become a thrall of Orochimaru. How does it feel to have a bastard like Orochimaru wanting your body?" The ninja smirked maliciously at his companion, trying his best to get a rise out of her.

The robbed blue haired woman smiled back, not having any problem admitting her admiration for the snake sannin or caring too much about. "So what that I'm a 'thrall' of Orochimaru-sama, you disrespectful little twit? And I would suggest you be quiet before Kabuto-san and Orochimaru-sama conduct more experiments on you." That got Suigetsu's proud face to pale in fear and fright. "That got you to shut up, didn't it? Although you talk a big game, you fear Orochimaru-sama's great power. You should watch what you say, and address our master respectfully, before Orochimaru-sama comes again for you..." Her voice faded with a soft ominous tone.

"Tch!" Suigetsu scoffed none too softly. Annoyed and secretly frightened by Guren's comments, he turned his frustrations towards the hooded right-hand man behind the experiments on him. "Kabuto! You asshole! Where are we going anyway?! I thought we were stationed to fight Konoha, not touring in some damn old prison."

A smooth voice rang out at the darkness, "Going to get one of Orochimaru-sama's followers to help us in our cause, Suigetsu-kun. Don't worry – if you're itching for a fight, you'll soon have it with Konohagakure's forces. Plenty of weaklings to kill and a special... something for you to collect."

"Hmm?" Guren sent a questioning stare to Kabuto.

That brought back a smirk to the irate former Kirigakure ninja. "Well then, I guess I can suffer this trip for longer. Whatever Orochimaru-_sama_ wants."

Guren raised a confused eyebrow at first Suigetsu and then her peer. "Kabuto-san, what is this thing Suigetsu was brought here for?" She was under the impression that Suigetsu originally served no purpose coming to Konohagakure in the first place.

She knew there would be strong opponents in this village, especially Kakashi Hatake. For Suigetsu to be here perplexed her. The "Second Coming of the Demon" wasn't quite on a level to fight any of those strong opponents, definitely not on the same level to fight the copy-nin Kakashi. Now it seemed however that Suigetsu was here for a retrieval mission. To retrieve what, she didn't know.

"Oh, a little something that Konohagakure has that I want." The feisty water release user commented offhandedly before Guren could get an answer out of the Yakushi leading them. Manically grinning, the teen uttered, "This is going to be so much fun."

"He's referring to the late refuge of one Zabuza Momochi and his student in this village." Kabuto adjusted his glasses with one hand with a small smirk. His other hand was occupied by the torch lighting up the dark prison. "Suigetsu-kun has a passion for collecting exotic swords. We decided to give him a chance to capture one... under the watchful eyes of our leader of course."

"Zabuza Momochi?" Guren's dark eyes widened as she heard the name of the infamous ninja.

Zabuza Momochi, here? The man who was a fearful swordsman in the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist? The man who tried to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage? _'Taking refuge here in this village? Why was I not informed?'_, she questioned inwardly.

She frowned to herself in thought as she looked at the whistling Hōzuki. If she didn't feel so serious at the time, she would have snorted in amusement. "You seem happy for someone who's planning to fight a A-rank swordsman."

"That's because I _can _fight him and when I do take his sword, I'll be worth of his title in the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist!" Suigetsu laughed to himself, almost jovially. _'Just like me and Mangetsu planned one day.' _Far from anyone's view, he balled his hand tightly. _'He got in, and I will too. I'll collect Zabuza-_senpai's _blade.' _

Guren did not share the same thoughts at Suigetsu, shaking her head considerably. "You arrogant little river fish. You think you can fight him, Suigetsu? I don't think so. This man has killed more people than you. For his graduation from Kirigakure's academy, he killed all of the students there single-handedly. While you're just a snapper fish, looking for a way to eat, this man is a piranha and will absolutely devour you."

The Kirigakure ninja growled. "I am the practical incarnation of Zabuza, Guren! If anyone can fight him, it's going to be me."

Instead of Kabuto agreeing with Guren, and deterring Suigetsu from fighting the powerful swordsman, he instead kept up Suigetsu's confidence. "I cannot deny how strong you are. You were strong even when we took you. You have a chance to take his sword, Suigetsu-kun, but I suggest you watch out for his student. According to spies I have in the village, she is quite the powerful force. Lightning release user. Skilled swordswoman herself. However, I think you're the perfect fighter for her. I'll tell you why after we finish our little field trip through this hellhole. So, if anything, I want you to capture her." Kabuto grinned. "You'll have help, of course. The ninja I'm getting will help you and he'll be more than enough, I'm sure."

Suigetsu scoffed. "I don't need much help. Maybe with Zabuza, but I doubt his student is that powerful. A favor for a favor, I suppose. I get Zabuza's sword, and you get this Telok girl. Don't know why Orochimaru-sama wants her, but I'll get her back for you guys."

"Excellent." Kabuto nodded, while continuing his pace to the cell he was assign to go to by Orochimaru with a confident stride.

"You're being obedient now, Suigetsu?" Guren raised an azure eyebrow at the rude shinobi. "I'm shocked."

"Don't ruin my happiness, Guren." The teen shook his head at the older woman. "Before, I was pretty pissed at being brought here, but now? Now, I'm a happy, murderous fellow who has a great passion for cutting and disassembling body parts. I can't wait to get my hands on some ninjas..."

"Neither can I." Guren almost had the same bloodthirsty voice as Suigetsu. "I love the scent of blood. The blood of my master's enemies I crave."

"Now, now, kids. Take it easy now. Try to contain your excitement for a little more. The wait is almost over. Just got to finish this last loose end. Then, I'm sure you'll have your fun with Konohagakure." Kabuto held back a sigh, despite his cool voice. It took some time to get Suigetsu to come. With the promise of him getting to take Zabuza Momochi's legendary Kubikiribōchō, the blade that made what Zabuza was today: a demon. Guren however, was a willing pawn of Orochimaru, but was also truly hard to control. The girl was vain and arrogant, much like a lot of ninja in Orochimaru's forces, and sometimes was hard for even him to keep in line. The 18-year old ninja thought she was one of the strongest in Otagakure. She was strong, as he begrudgingly acknowledged the day she showed her strength to Orochimaru five years ago in that village she destroyed. To her, she believed that she was stronger than him, and rivaling Kimimaro in strength.

The only thing she rivaled Kimimaro in was who could kiss Orochimaru's feet better.

She was only excited to please their master, which Kabuto both felt disgust and annoyance for. At one time, he was glad she felt like that, but like Kimimaro, this devotion only made them listen to Orochimaru instead of him. The two valued strength and power – two teachings bestowed down to them by Orochimaru. Kimimaro had gave Kabuto the respect he deserved, while Guren addressed him with almost barely contained disdain. Slowly, every day, Guren was trying her best to take his position as Orochimaru's right hand, much to Kabuto's amusement and further disapproval for the girl. _'At least she knows her place, unlike Suigetsu, but now she's trying to get to a higher position. I wish this girl just stayed back in the village and tend to her Yūkimaru. Gushing over that 13-year old like a lost mother.' _Kabuto frowned in distaste.

Originally, she was not even suppose to come, but after that conversation in their quarters about it, Orochimaru felt he already had still some strong pawns at "home" to protect his operations and that Guren would come in hand in the invasion. He wanted her for her abilities, of course. The rumored Crystal Release.

A sub-element of two elements, earth and another element that was unknown to the brainy medic-nin at the time, the Crystal Release was such a rare ability that not many ninjas knew what power it had held completely. Not even him or his master. It had few weaknesses that were overshadowed by the sheer versatility of it. Not to mention since not many knew of Crystal Release – not even any of the deep compacted libraries of Konohagakure had knowledge of it – it was an advantage for Otogakure and Sunagakure in this war. Their forces were smaller than Konohagakure, and they had to take care. He could only hope his master knew the importance of constraint and retreated when he needed to. If Gaara proved to be useless, they had something to fall back on. Guren and Kimimaro were the backbone of this invasion.

Suigetsu would also prove to be a nice distraction. His abilities in kenjutsu, and water release were astounding for his age and for someone who should be a genin at this age, he was already on a chūnin's level.

_'And this guy I'm getting will also prove to be a good distraction as well...' _The 19-year old medic-nin thought with narrowing eyes and a smirk.

Kabuto stopped with his entourage in front of a darken cell. "Well, here we are, children."

"What's this, Kabuto? Another empty cell?" Suigetsu looked at the down ninja in front of them. He guessed they were guards who was assigned to his cell. Their throats were slit, with crimson blood sliding down their necks slowly. Their hands were uselessly to their sides and the swords on their backs were untouched. It suggested they didn't even have a time to fight back. "Your doing?" He asked the tall man, to which he held back a sneer. Kabuto towered over Suigetsu by a few feet. Puberty had yet to settle in, much to Suigetsu's annoyance. The blue-haired woman next to him wouldn't shut up about the 13-year old Suigetsu being short.

The older man nodded as he turned to the youth. "I placed a sleeping genjutsu on them and slitted their throats, one by one, without them knowing."

"Very impressive, Kabuto-san..." Guren sent him a small nod. He wasn't fooled. Kabuto knew the look she was giving him. It was a look at first that she doubted that he even had the ability to even do so. She inspected the blood like Suigetsu as if she was a professional at silent killing. "It was an inside job. Slitted throats casually as you walked through the building, while you had us take care of the ninja above on the top-side afterwards. Very nice."

Kabuto grunted, his pride stung a little by Guren's prodding. "I been at this job before you, crystal princess. I know how assassination works. I was trained by the best in the business."

"Who? Orochimaru?" Suigetsu snorted in amusement. "He's not much of an assassination guy. He's more a 'I'll-Kick-Down-Your-Door-And-Show-You-How-Inferio r-You-Are-To-Me' kind of guy. I guess arrogance does that to people." His ear was pulled roughly by a feminine hand. "Hey, what the hell was that for, bitch?!"

"Be quiet, Suigetsu! You short brat!" The blue haired woman sternly looked at him like she was chiding a rude brat of a child. "Why didn't they keep you in that cell of yours? You're such the headache."

Kabuto frowned at both of them. _'Why didn't Orochimaru-sama keep _both _of you in Otagakure is beyond me, but we all have our uses, I suppose. I serve mine and you two serve yours.' _Stared dully at the cell's metal bars, Kabuto remarked with an almost disgusted thought. _'To answer your question, Suigetsu, I wasn't trained in assassination by Orochimaru, but by someone I hate more than life itself. Someone in this very village.' _He slightly tightened his fist under his black coat. He thought back to the ninja he wanted to die. _'Perhaps one day, I will be able to kill, you scum. It's only a matter of time before we burn the trees of this village, and the roots under them...' _Balefully looking into the cell's darkness, Kabuto spoke out in a cold tone, "Come out. I know you hear us."

A cocky voice rang and footsteps could be heard. Large and powerful footsteps were heard in the cell. "Well, well. It's been a while, Kabuto-san."

The spy of Orochimaru nodded. "Mizuki-san."

Said man who was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino stood in front of the cell, wearing a short opened blue vest with its sleeves torn off roughly and black tight pants. No longer was he a lean man he last seen after a few months of getting contact with this man. The man was sowed with large muscles, and had an impressive build, looking more than just a ninja. He looked completely like a wrestler instead, much to Kabuto's inner laughter.

The man perched down and bowed on one knee as if he was praying to a god. "I read your letters dutiful ever seen I first seen you in Konohagakure. I'm ready, ever since I stole that scroll from the village. You know it."

Kabuto smirked. "Yes I do. Which is why I came in direct contact with you recently and told you about that potion we were constructing."

"Potion?" Guren asked up, finished with drinking up Mizuki's appearance. While the ninja was looking impressive and he looked like he could fight, muscles wouldn't determine how _well _he fought. Being captured here was a testament of that.

"A potion that can give the drinker exceptional strength." Kabuto confidently said, pulling the hood off his head. "Not that Mizuki-san doesn't have it already. Anymore and he would be able to girder these bars and escape already."

Mizuki grinned. "I'll do anything for revenge against Konohagakure. Just tell me what I have to do."

Kabuto brought forth a key to the cell's door and unlocked it. Suigetsu and Guren easily concluded that this was a key Kabuto pillaged from a dead ninja earlier. Easily the seal of the cell no longer mattered. _'Redundant that they have a seal on the cell, but then have a key that can unlock it...' _Suigetsu sweatdropped.

Kabuto walked slightly in the cell, and reached inside his coat's pocket. Placing a red vial in the muscular man's hand and telling him to rise to his feet, Kabuto stated, "Here. This is the unfinished product of this potion. To give it more kick, it was given the extract of a tiger. You'll have increased strength, increased chakra, and increased durability but at the cost of speed. I hope all those scrolls I given you have served you well – strength and durability won't mean anything if you can't defend yourself."

"Yes they have!" Mizuki laughed. "I gotten stronger here from your powerful earth release scrolls. I'm not going to fail again in this life after all the strength I was given."

"Good." A pawn who knew how to appreciate strength was better than any. "As you know, there will be an invasion today. As soon as Orochimaru-sama gives the signal, it will start. The activation of Sunagakure's jinchūriki's demon will be it. Then, begins the strike against Konohagakure." Kabuto fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose again. "You are well welcomed to join us, like I know you will. Then you can go and get revenge on the ones who wronged you: Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino." Mizuki jerked in hatred after hearing both of the names of his personal foes. Kabuto smirked. Anger would help win this war.

"And what do you want in return, Kabuto-san?" Mizuki asked smartly, knowing that this wasn't free strength. It had a price, a price he was willing to pay.

Kabuto was momentarily impressed by Mizuki. _Even after gaining all that muscle, the strongest tool he had was his brain_, Kabuto thought to himself pleased. He was pleased because Mizuki had the perfect traits of a good pawn.

"As a deal for me giving you the strength to crush your foes, I need you to crush one of ours. Kill Zabuza Momochi with my friend here," Kabuto pointed to the surprising calm and quiet Suigetsu. "And retrieve his student, Ren Telok. We will be taking her back to our village. Orochimaru is interested in her and her bloodline."

"You got it!" Mizuki chorused, flexing his arms. "Anything for you, Kabuto-san. I shall crush _our_ foes and serve Orochimaru-sama for life!"

"That's what I like to hear." Kabuto turned away from the man and lead him out of the cell. "The potion is still got some kinks in it. For your own safety, I suggest not drinking it until you're absolutely sure you need it."

Mizuki waved almost carelessly, looking around the dungeon-like facility with contempt. "Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san, thank you. With this, I will kill anyone who opposes us!"

_'Oh great, another Orochimaru-freak.' _Suigetsu groaned in his head. _'As if this couldn't get any more annoying with Guren. Oh well, at least she and Kabuto will be out of my hair.' _He watched the freed Mizuki have an evil smirk on his face, quickly speaking up on how he would kill this "Naruto" and "Iruka" and "swim in their blood". He sighed. _'I think an idiot has joined the frey.'_

"Kabuto-san, wait." The muscle man stopped the group, the large man behind them all.

"What is it?" Guren asked the man with a frown. "This show is got to get on the road now."

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell are you stop us for now?" Suigetsu commented right after.

Ignoring the two, Mizuki walked up the leader of the group. "Kabuto-san. There are two others that can help."

"Others helping?" Kabuto frowned, not liking how this whole transaction was taking longer than it was suppose to happen. "I came here to pick you up. All these other prisoners can rot for all I care."

Mizuki shook his head, "While most of these prisoners are weaklings, some of them aren't." The large man chuckled. "I know two others who can prove to be good pawns for you, Kabuto-san. They are kind of stupid, but they have massive strength, comparable to even the legendary Tsunade's power."

Kabuto raised his eyebrow in small thought, _'Comparable to Tsunade-sama? And who are these fellows?' _Not knowing who Mizuki was speaking about, he narrowed his eyes at Mizuki, sending a wave of killer intent towards the man. "And you sure these ninja would prove good enough to use in battle?"

"O-Of course." Mizuki winced slightly under Kabuto's piercing gaze. "I'm not lying. They're easy to manipulate. They just want food, after all. The fat asses."

Kabuto grunted, thinking it over again for a moment. He finally conceded and nodded. "Fine, lead the way. If they prove to be useless, you'll pay for your mistake."

Mizuki, now as a muscular man who looked like he could defeat a whole squad of chūnin-level ninjas of Konohagakure, gulped subserviently to a ninja that Orochimaru compared him to Kakashi Hatake. "Yes, Kabuto-san!" He walked in front of the group and lead them to two cells in a short run. "You guys there? Fū, Rai?"

"'Zuki? Dat ya, man?" An unintelligent drawl began from the cell's darkness. "Hay, Raijin, 'Zuki is out and he's wit' sum pals! A lady, a man, an' a short white-haired guy!"

_'Ugh! Stop calling me short!' _Suigetsu complained in his head, growling out loud. He knew Guren was laughing at him. He could see the insufferable Crystal Release user snickering at the brothers slightly.

The other deep voice of the nearby cell yelled out carelessly, and just as insipid as the first voice. "Ain't dat true. Well, hay dere, 'Zuki! How ya doin'? Is it din-din time yet?"

"Not yet, Fūjin, but for you and Raijin? It will be." Mizuki grinned, gripping on one of the cell's bars. "Ha ha! When we get out of here, we'll be eat beautifully for a while!"

Kabuto watched impassively as Mizuki talked to the ninja that were suppose to help them out. _'The Legendary Stupid Brothers. The men who killed their comrades in their village over a meal. Apprehended by Konohagakure five years back and hauled back to the former Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. These fools really only care about eating and stuffing their faces. Such gluttony. However, they are both very durable and strong, maybe stronger than Tsunade... when it comes to terms of strength. If they live this major battle, perhaps we can gain the secret to their strength...'_

"Eh? Really? It's five yet? I ain't seen no guards yet an' da one I seen before is sleepin' on da floor. Food time, right? I can go fa sum roasted duck right now with sum honey mustard an' mayo on it." An amount of drool started to fall out the mouth of the brother Raijin. The large man rubbed his belly affectionately. "Mm, duck."

Mizuki frowned momentarily. "They don't serve that here, Raijin. All they serve here is green slop."

"Yea, 'Zuki, ya right but I like ta pretend it's roasted duck. Hehehe," Raijin said back to his smarter chūnin friend.

"Bah, what'ver!" Fūjin loudly said, drinking some nearby water in his cell and eating some of the "green slop" the two ninja were talking about before voraciously. "I ain't _dat_ stupid! I ain't fightin' fa no one! I just want ta eat ma din-din and ta go ta sleep!"

Mizuki grinned. "I can't convince you guys? Remember that Orochimaru guy I was talking about during dinner time last night? Well, he's the one who promised you guys a big feast if you fight for him."

"A big feast?!" Both men called out, running to the cell's bars energetically.

"Yep! All you got to do is fight with us in the invasion." Mizuki replied, with the grin from before still plastered on his face.

The scene made Suigetsu and Guren almost fall on the floor out of laughter. The two childishly stomped around their prison cells in a little jig, dancing around without a care in the world. "Count us in! Ya know we're down ta eat sum din'!"

"You sure about this, Kabuto?" Guren looked worriedly at the two brothers who were jumping up and down vigorously for food. "These guys seem to only have an one-tracked mind."

Kabuto shrugged. "We need all the help we can get. Not to mention, they couldn't cause anymore trouble than they are doing now. We need to fight a war, not setting up assassination."

"Then it's decided. Fū, Rai, come on out!" Mizuki backed up from the cells with a smirk. "You all might want to step back. Metal is going be flying in a second."

"Huh?" Guren raised an eyebrow. "How in the heck are they going to come out? Isn't these-" She stopped herself when she seen the brothers both take a step back, and raise both of their hands. "Oh."

"Wha-" Suigetsu started until he was interrupted by the two simultaneous yells from the men in the cell.

"Yosh!" Both men yelled, palming the bars of their cell with effort.

_'Perhaps too much effort!'_ Kabuto thought with widening eyes. "Move!" He yelled out to the group, while jetting out the way of the cells.

In a second, the two cells' metal exploded and slammed to a wall near where the group of Orochimaru's followers were standing. Guren barely dodged the shrapnel, moving to the right of the neighboring cells, while Mizuki and Kabuto jumped to the left. While the other three ninja moved out of harm's way, the incredibly shocked Suigetsu found broken cylinders of steel flying towards his face.

"Cra-" Suigetsu quickly became a pool of water, as the bars splashed against his face and body.

The bars clanged to the stone walls with a loud **'BOOM!'**, for all of the prison to hear. "_Hey, the fuck was that guys?"_, "_I don't know what the hell that was! What was that?"_, "_Holy crap, what was that?!" _– were examples of the loud questions from prisoners who heard the sounds. Their questions went unanswered as none of the ninja there focused on them.

"Meh, dose metal bars were weaker dan da ones back in dat ol' prison, eh, Rai?" Fūjin stated, digging a little into his ear and pulling out a column of earwax. He didn't noticed a look of disgust from the ninja there. His eyes were glazed in boredom.

Raijin guffawed loudly, not caring who heard them. "Ha ha! I don't care 'bout dat! I want some din-din! Food, food, food!" Soon both men joined in chanting. "Food, food, food!"

"Calm down, you two! Don't be idiots for once!" The muscular white-haired man insulted the brothers who seemed too engrossed in finding that meal Mizuki promised instead of listening to him. "We'll get it afterwards fighting. Now, come out your cell already."

Kabuto wiped his brow off with sweat, bending down on one knee. He inspected the broken bars on the floor with widened onyx eyes. _'They might be simple-minded buffoons, but they're strength is incredible. That metal was chakra-reinforced, capable of stopping high-level ninjutsu from breaking it. Normal taijutsu alone cannot break these cell doors, usually and only a special key with a fūinjutsu on it to cancel the cell's barrier can open these doors.' _The man stood up, now looking at the brothers. _'They said they broke out of prison before? Could these two be the ninja who escaped before? It's possible, they were locked up before during that time in the former Konoha Strict Correctional Facility...'_

Kabuto smirked however, moving towards Mizuki and Guren with a confident stride. "How interesting..." He pulled back on his hood. "You have picked up some interesting friends, Mizuki-san."

"Heh." Mizuki grinned in glee. "Anything to please Orochimaru-sama!"

As the Legendary Stupid Brothers jumped out the cell and finished stomping around, they looked around rapidly for the fourth member of Kabuto's group. Raijin was the one to speak for them. "Hay, where did dat short guy wit' da white hair go? Dere was a guy like dat here, right?"

"I'm down here, you idiots!" The puddle under them announced, moving under the brothers' feet and then in between Mizuki and Guren. "Nobody _fucking_ warned me that they can do that."

Mizuki shrugged carelessly. "I did warn you, didn't I?" He was surprised when Suigetsu reformed into his normal state again, looking not effected by the bars that hit him in his face before. "What technique is that? You look just fine for someone who just got hit by chakra-reinforced steel."

"**Suika no Jutsu**, the Hōzuki Clan's secret technique." Guren answered for Suigetsu, who was too busy glaring daggers at the two big brothers who were still stomping around. "It's pretty tough to attack him like that. Physical attacks or objects thrown at him just simply pass through him. Among other effects he can cause with that technique, it's one of Suigetsu's greatest tools. Perhaps, that's why Orochimaru wants him here."

Kabuto nodded, rubbing his hands quietly. His eyes sparkled after seeing Suigetsu's technique. "Exactly what I was thinking." _'Such an interesting technique. More experiments need to be applied on Suigetsu so I can figure out the secret to that ability.' _Kabuto started leading the group again. "Come along, everyone. We have an invasion to plan."

"What's the plan, Kabuto-san?" Mizuki inquired, not know anything about this war besides his own goals and what Kabuto told him to do to this "Ren Telok". Everything else was an unknown.

Kabuto started to explain quickly. "The plan is to not act until it's apparent, of course. Everybody will pose as ANBU and attack on Orochimaru's signal-"

"You don't have to tell me again, Kabuto." The only female of the group frowned, fixing the hood onto her head. She did not care about interrupting the gray-haired man. "I know what I have to do."

"Don't worry. I'll stay out of trouble... Until I need to take of Zabuza." Suigetsu smirked arrogantly. He pulled back on his black hood and took out a blue striped white mask. It was a mask he picked up off an ANBU they ambushed on the way to the village.

"So will us, Kabuto-san!" Mizuki said, nodding to the bespectacled medic-nin. "We'll take care of Zabuza Momochi and get this 'Ren' to Orochimaru-sama."

The gray-haired man grinned. "Alright then. Let's get out of here. Orochimaru-sama is probably looking for us."

"That he is." A voice said quietly to the group, swooping down from the shadows in front of Kabuto. A guard with the Sunagakure jōnin attire came towards everyone, with folded arms. "You're late, Yakushi-san."

"So nice that you could join us, Kimimaro." Kabuto groaned slightly. He could completely see through the Kaguya's **Henge**. Every time he had seen the indifferent teen, he always was some bearer of bad news. "Let me guess, Orochimaru-sama has called for the Invasion now. Gaara must have already defeated Naruto Uzumaki."

Mizuki laughed. "Much easier for me to take a crack at him then!"

Kimimaro shook his head at the older men. He didn't drop the **Henge **at all, knowing he would have to return back to Orochimaru's side soon enough. "No, Kabuto-san. There's something you should know about Sabaku no Gaara..."

Kimimaro's answer would later on surprise Kabuto and make him worry more about the invasion.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>AN: A little something since my next major chapter is still being proofread by my beta-reader. I'm also planning to redo all of the chapters in time. Things need to be cleaned up, and I'm already doing it. The normal updates will be continue. I know I'm taking long with the next chapter, but it's done – it just needs to be tweaked a little. I probably will release other story ideas too. Plot bunnies are running in my head!

Well, this took a small turn from canon. Kabuto getting Mizuki in order to help out with the invasion, Suigetsu being here and Guren will be in the Invasion Arc. I originally wasn't going to have her in this fic, but it adds a newer flavor to it, I suppose. This fic is mostly based on the manga, aka Naruto only dealt with people in the manga, not the anime, so he would not have prior knowledge about Guren at all. He also has never dealt with the Legendary Stupid Brothers or Mizuki's buff form. I also changed the facility all three of them are in. Adding them in this part of the story I have seen nobody use so far, so I decided to use them and help Orochimaru's campaign against Konohagakure.

In other news, I had no idea what age to make Guren, so I made her slightly younger than Kabuto.

If you noticed also, I decided to use accents on some of the words in this story. You'll see my reasoning in the next chapter.

As for how the Legendary Stupid Brothers talk, I will have them talk like that (for the chapters they'll appear in) to put the whole "they-are-stupid-as-hell" point across. While some people talk somewhat like that, even the main character doesn't use correct grammar sometimes, the brother will constantly talk... well stupidly. Other than that, no one will "talkit lika dissss" in the story.

Well, if they aren't incredibly stupid too.  
><strong><br>Technique Translation:**

Suika no Jutsu – Hydration Technique

**Stupid Brothers' Translation:**

An' – And  
>'Bout – About<br>Da – The  
>Dan – Than<br>Dat – That  
>Dere – There<br>Dis – This  
>Din-Din – Dinner<br>Dose – Those  
>Fa – For<br>Hay – Hey  
>Ma – My<br>Ol' – Old  
>Sum – Some<br>Ta – To  
>What'ver – Whatever<br>Ya – You  
>'Zuki – The brother's nickname for "Mizuki".<p> 


	29. Chunnin Exams Rumble! Part 3

Key

Normal – Self-explanatory  
><em>Italics – <em>Thinking, emphasis and/or flashbacks/chapter names.  
><strong>Bold –<strong>Techniques, Demons/Summons, Inner Sakura and/or title

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _still. Bummer.

A/N: It's been a while, folks! I know I have been gone for a while. Might be a little shocking but, I actually finished this a while back. Yeah... While I wrote this a while ago, updating and putting this chapter on my story has been a hassle... I'll explain later on at the end of the chapter.

In any case, if you're worried, I'm not going to split every match in the Chūnin Exams to each chapter I do. I'll have multiple fights in one chapter. Don't worry. This chapter has two fights in it, and after Shino vs Kankurō in the next chapter, I will start the next round. It won't be too long until the Invasion Of The Leaf arc actually starts. In two more chapters more than likely. This is pretty damn long.

Anyway, I don't own _Naruto_ and please, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kiba looked over at the damage Lee caused with a wan expression. Lee's bloodied face, Temari's broken and anguished body – all because of one technique. One deadly last attack. Using bindings on his arms that Kiba took before as normal bandages, Lee wrapped Temari up tightly with them, and drove her down to battle with a pile-driver. After they hit the ground, Lee and his opponent from Sunagakure made a noticeable-sized hole in the ground. The results were shocking.<p>

Not only Temari was unconscious, but so was Lee. Lee's match started off not in his favor and it looked grim when Temari used that tornado technique on him. He was like the many in the audience who thought Lee wasn't going to make it. There seemed like nothing Lee could do, nothing he could do to defeat his opponent. Temari had him superior range, and the female kunoichi had numbers of techniques that could keep Lee at a disadvantage. However, the taijutsu expert shocked everyone with defeating Temari with one attack!

_'Forget shocking – that was the scariest shit I have ever seen in my life!' _Kiba remarked to himself. Lee captured Temari with the bindings on his hand, cocooned her so she could not escape, turned her upside down and slammed her into the ground, in one of the most incredible moves he have seen in his life!

But how?

Hinata was the quietest during the match, not saying anything, just observing. Lee impressed her with his comeback attack, winning the match and defeating the strong Temari. She was curious about the technique Rock Lee had used against the wind release user to defeat him. She would ask his teammate Tenten about it, but she felt fine not asking at all.

Ino had a different reaction than anybody else. She was totally engrossed in the match, not getting up one second for anything. She was cheering the loudest for the taijutsu expert. Then when Rock Lee was declared the winning, she jumped up and applauded him. She couldn't believe how the older genin took down Temari but Ino seen the damage it had caused. Once she realized that Lee had not only hurt Temari badly but himself as well, the blond-haired girl started to ask questions. Knowing the only person who could have answers would have to be Lee himself or his teammates, she turned to Tenten. Ironically, when speaking up, her question mirrored thoughts that both Hinata and Kiba had in their heads. "What the hell was Lee's last attack, Tenten?"

Tenten didn't turn to Ino. Instead her eyes were still on the battlefield. She had a triumphant smile on her face. In a teasing tone, Tenten uttered, "I'm surprised, Ino. I thought you of all people would be happy about Temari's defeat."

Ino looked flustered. "Yeah, I wanted her to lose but what Lee did... He either put Temari in a coma, or made her a paraplegic with that pile-driver technique!"

"I seen that first move before but not the second one. He did the **Kage Buyō** and then drove her to the ground with a pile-driver. What the heck was that?" Kiba joined in the conversation.

"You seen the **Kage Buyō** before, but not the newer technique Lee used. It's the **Omote Renge**. It's a high-level taijutsu technique that involves uses the first gate." Tenten tried to explain.

"'First gate'? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked again.

"It's a technique that involves taping into one of the Eight Gates. The Eight Gates are eight major points on the Chakra Pathway System. Their purpose are to limit the body's flow of chakra. Without that limit, our bodies would overflow with chakra and we would burn up."

"What do you mean by that 'burn up', Tenten?" Ino asked, feeling queasy.

Not batting an eyelash, Tenten bluntly said after, "What do you think?" Tenten shook her head. _'We're ninja – I think we should all be comfortable enough to talk about death.'_

"Okay, so the Eight Gates. What is that about?" Kiba's interest was held at the Eight Gates and how it pertained to Lee.

Tenten nodded, "Oh yes. So back to what I was saying. Yes, the Eight Gates limit your flow of chakra, keeping the body intact and such. However, some ninjas have figure out how to tap into the Eight Gates, increasing their abilities by exponential heights. Speed, raw strength and durability are increased incredibly, giving the user abilities like a Kage!"

_'Amazing.' _Hinata looked at Tenten with surprise. _'And Lee-san knows this technique?'_

"What?! How, how is that possible?!" Kiba's eyes widened in shock, yelling loudly at Tenten's bold claim. "You're meaning to tell me that Lee has the ability to kick the Hokage's ass?"

Tenten shook her head. "Not at all; I didn't mean to imply that he can beat the Hokage. No, his control over the Gates isn't great enough for that, and only the last gate give you abilities like a Kage. Lee only tapped into the first gate. Besides, the gates are dangerous to use if you use all of them."

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned.

"Through intense training, anyone can learn how to use the gates. Having all of them open gives you the strength to defeat a single Kage. However, it doesn't come without a grave price. The price would be death." Tenten frowned.

"Death?!" Ino yelled out this time, jumping out her seat, starling some of the spectators around them. "What? Why?! Something like that sounds too dangerous for Lee to know!"

"The Eight Gates naturally are purposed to limit the body from all that chakra. When you perform a technique, we tap into our chakra and use it. Once you use all of your chakra, you could die from it. That's because of the gates. If we didn't have limits, we would have access to so much chakra. Chakra that we couldn't possibly handle it. The Eight Gates, although makes our body naturally weak, helps us from expiring too quickly. That's where opening the Eight Gates comes in. When you break that limit, you have access to immense chakra, but at the cost of damaging your body. While it's possible to die from chakra exhaustion, it's also very possible to die from a chakra _overload_. It doesn't happen often because most techniques usually _drain you_ of chakra, not give you abilities to unlimited amounts of chakra and power. However the Eight Gates is an exception. If you tap into the Eight Gates, you're breaking all the limits of your body. Once you tap into the final gate, you are more than likely to die."

"If that's a high-level technique, why does Lee know it? Matter of fact, why is Lee using something that can potentially kill him?" Ino questioned strongly, albeit in a hushed tone. "I'm having a hard time understanding why anyone would know something like that."

Tenten quickly became irritated. Why was Ino getting so excited? Lee wasn't stupid – headstrong and stubborn, but not stupid. He wouldn't tap into the fifth gate unless there was trouble. If he knew how to tap into all eight of the gates, he wouldn't do it. Not without Gai-sensei's consent. Gai surely wasn't a stupid man either. He knew the dangerous of the technique and he would not let one of his students use something like that. He waited a full year until his team was truly ready for the Chūnin Exams; he wouldn't be stupid enough to let Lee use the gates to show off or in any situation. Temari had a ranged advantage and was strong enough to deal with him and his taijutsu. He had to use of one the gates to fight her. Why was Ino so worried about Lee's safety?

Tenten tried her best to hid away her ill feelings and talked calmly to her friends. "It was taught by Gai-sensei to give Lee an edge, since he has no abilities in ninjutsu or genjutsu. I seen it first on one of our missions."

"A mission?" Kiba asked. "How long ago was this? What was this mission?"

"About three months now to this day." Tenten thought back to the time with a finger on her chin. "Our mission was going swimmingly for the first few days until it went bad and we came in contact with a few missing-nin and their leader. A squad of four ninja. Gai-sensei said the ninja were genin to chūnin-level and their leader was a jōnin. Apparently these Iwa nin were still spiteful about the Third Shinobi War. We found out that they were targeting ninjas from Konohagakure and killing them."

The weapon mistress frowned slightly. "It was supposed to be an escort mission of sorts. Get the client back to his village Kusagakure, something simple but we came in contact with these ninja. The man we were hired to escort back was really a missing-nin apart this band and we were lead to a trap. While Gai-sensei was taking care of the leader, we were having trouble with the others. We looked like we about to die but Lee caught one of them by surprise, tapping into the First Gate and used that technique that he used on Temari. To be fair, she should be dead. You want to know why he didn't kill her?"

"Why's that?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Because he didn't spin as fast." Tenten said, folding her arms and with her brown eyes closed.

"Huh? Why would spinning fast be bad anyway?"

The brown-haired girl stared at her Inuzuka friend. "Because Kiba, that makes him go down faster with the attack. He spins at a ferocious speed, like your **Tsūga** almost. More height and speed, and Temari would definitely be killed. Lee just did enough to incapacitate her. Pretty kind of him, actually."

"Kind? I wouldn't call breaking her neck 'kind', Tenten." Ino commented frowning as she shivered. "I would never like to be hit by that kind of attack."

With a laugh, Tenten stated, "Don't worry Ino. Lee wouldn't try it on you normally. He had to use it to win." _'It's not like Lee's going to attack anyone normally with that move. That Iwa ninja had had it coming... and Temari.'_

Tenten cleared her throat. "Well yeah, Lee's got some tricks up his sleeves. He hasn't even used up all of them." Tenten smirked at her two flabbergasted friends. "And you want to know the best part of it all?"

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

"The **Omote Renge** isn't even his best technique..." Tenten smiled mysteriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop The Future<strong>

_Chapter 24, C__hūnin_ _Exams Rumble! Part 3_

* * *

><p>In the Kage Booth, sat the Hokage and the Kazekage next to each other. To Hiruzen Sarutob, sitting there was unlike any feeling in the world. <em>We have the two best seats in the house<em>, Sarutobi remarked with a smile. Of course, it was always business before pleasure. He had to act like a cool, unsuspecting Hokage, ignorant to the fact that a major conflict was about to happen. Sarutobi smiled, clapping his hands. "A grand match before, yes Kazekage-dono?"

"Of course. It's grand, seeing all this young talent unfold in front of us." The Kazekage calmly stated. "What match shall be next?"

"I do believe it will be Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru Nara."

"Two of your own, it seems."

"Yes," Sarutobi nodded. "Two young genin who have made it far in these exams, isn't that right, Raidō-kun?"

The Hokage's scarred personal guard, Raidō hummed quietly. "Yes, Hokage-sama. Both competitors done well in this tournament."

"Indeed they did. And so did Rock Lee and Temari. If I could say myself, young Temari even had skills belonging to a chūnin. It's a pity your daughter lost her match, Kazekage-dono." Sarutobi evenly looked over to the man next to him who posed as the Kazekage. He knew Orochimaru wasn't interested in the last match. Orochimaru didn't quite pay attention to the first match, saying nothing or remarking on Lee or Temari's techniques.

"It's unfortunate but she fought well." The veiled Orochimaru quickly said, trying to cover up any ill-feelings. While it was interesting that Rock Lee could tap into one of the Eight Gates, the traitorous snake sannin wasn't very entertained. _'I don't care for these insects. I'm looking forward to Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun's eventual match.' _The disguised sannin looked impassively at the battlefield. "A match well-worth my time."

Sarutobi easily caught the snake summoner's lie, but did not comment on it. "Yes, but I'm sure she will do better next time. I was impressed by her high-level ninjutsu in battle. Six months from here, I'm sure she will even become a chūnin. However, for now, this Chūnin Exams is just starting. I look forward for the next fight." The old man brought forth his pipe to his mouth. "It should be an excellent match."

"I can only hope so." The man simply stated. _'Or my body will rot from boredom.' _Orochimaru finished in his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Up in the box reserved for the fighters, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura and Kankurō stood. Much like many of the audience in the general crowd, most of them were impressed by the last match. In particular, Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru were speaking about the winner positively.

"Incredible. I had no idea Lee was that strong..." Sakura whispered to Shino.

"Yes. Very strong." The Aburame teen next to Sakura nodded. _'I'm guess Naruto-san, Gaara-san, and the Hyūga aren't the only ones who will challenge me in the Chūnin Exams.'_

"I'm surprised as well. That makes Lee even more dangerous than he was before. Oh joy." Shikamaru groaned. "More things to worry about in this tournament."

"Remember Shikamaru. You're still fighting against me. You got enough to worry about..." Sakura said with a devious smirk.

Shikamaru sighed again. "How could I forget? _Me and my big mouth..._" He muttered the last part of his words.

Annoyance settled in on Gaara's pale face, as he scowled. The suna's jinchūriki closed his green eyes and folded his arms. "Pathetic. She was defeated by an one-trick pony," Gaara sneered. "A boring match."

"To be fair, Gaara, Temari was captured in that guy's last attack. She couldn't escape in time." Kankurō nervously defended their sister. _'She did good, dammit. What more can you want?'_

"She could have dodged that attack. Instead she was too busy taunting her enemy." Gaara glared at Kankurō. "Don't defend her weakness. It's putrid. I better not see you go down like her, Kankurō."

_'Great, I managed to piss him off. ' _Kankurō started to sweat profusely. "Y-yes Gaara. I won't."

Shikamaru looked over them with narrowed eyes. _'Is Gaara so powerful he's got his older brother afraid of him? As if I don't have enough problems today. If I win, I really don't want to fight this guy.'_

"Gaara, man... I didn't mean to-" Kankurō backed from his brother terrified but he was saved by an unexpected voice.

He turned and immediately seen yellow and black. "Hey, did I miss the match already? Crap."

Naruto cheerfully entered the fighter's box. Sakura turned around, as her blond-haired friend finally arrived. "Hey Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Shino. Sorry if I was late."

"Naruto..." Sakura gave the blond a surprised look. "You're here." She inspected his attire. Naruto had a newer completely black jacket on, and matching black pants that weren't the baggy ones she was used to him wearing. His jacket was open with a black t-shirt under it. A tantō sat on his back, in a red scabbard, a sword that was different from the one Naruto originally brought. His headband was no longer the blue one given to everyone after graduating from the Ninja Academy but a black headband/bandanna combination. He even looked like his hair grown a little. The black headband was enough to keep his hair together.

She had to admit, Naruto looked much better than what she remembered him having on in the Academy. "Nice look. You went shopping today or something? Explains why you were late."

Naruto rubbed his head, smiling brightly at his friend. "Not at all. Heh."

"Pfft. You finally decided to show up." Shikamaru smirked at Naruto. He gave the boy a handshake. "Wasn't sure if you would chicken out."

"Me? Chicken out? Never!" Naruto grinned and pointed to himself. "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't chicken out!"

"Mn, guess not." The lazy genius agreed.

"Isn't chickening out your type of thing anyway, Shika?" Naruto grinned playfully.

Shikamaru sent an "annoyed" glare to his peer, but couldn't help grinning back at Naruto. "I chicken out much better than anyone else, dead-last."

"Naruto-san." Shino quietly acknowledged him. He nodded at his cheerful teammate. "You look to be in good spirits today."

"Shino! What's up, buddy? Had your match against, uh, whoever?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion and looked sheepish. "Who are you fighting against again?"

"I am-" Shino started but was quickly cut off by a loud voice near the guard rails of the stands.

"He's fighting me, you dunce! And no, we haven't had our match or you would see only one of us here! Besides, aren't you fighting before us anyway?!" Kankurō sent the Uzumaki an annoyed look. "Heh, you hear this idiot, Gaara? You're so going to kick his a-" He was interrupted when Gaara pushed past him roughly. "H-Hey!"

Gaara stood in front of Naruto, glaring at the blond. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto looked back at the boy, the grin still on his face. "You know, you're not as scary as I thought you would be. In fact, you're pretty adorable!"

Kankurō sputtered immediately after Naruto's jest. "Wh-What?!" _'I-Is this guy for real?! Adorable?! Gaara's not 'adorable'!' _He was surprised even more by Gaara's next comment.

"And you're louder than I expected. Also, stupider." Gaara retorted back with a chilling smirk of his own. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Uzumaki."

Sakura gasped. "K-Kill?!" She started to tug at Naruto's jacket lightly, "Naruto, what in the hell are you doing...?"

Naruto had an air of confidence with him. Not paying attention to Sakura's tugging, he was unfazed by Gaara's murderous words. "You think you're going to kill me? I fought tougher looking guys than you before. More terrifying also. Make-up and tattoos aren't going to scare me. Speaking of which," Naruto grinned so widely that he closed his eyes. "How much did you pay to get that 'Love' tattoo on your forehead?"

Gaara's response was a snarl. Sand started pouring from the gourd on his back and started to creep on the floor. Everybody move far away from him. Some jumped on the railing of the fighter's stand, and some clung onto nearby walls. Naruto stood still, ignoring the danger he was in. He opened his blue eyes and glared at Gaara. "Is this supposed to scare me? Save it for our match!" The sand was clinging on his legs. "You'll risk everything if you try to kill me now. You might get the satisfaction of killing me, but then you won't be able to fight more opponents. You'll be disqualified. You're not supposed to fight in this area of the stadium."

"Naruto, are you _insane_?!" Sakura hissed, from her spot on top of the rail.

Neji shook his head in disbelief, observing from the wall. _'He's going to be crushed into paste.'_

_'What the hell, Naruto? You show up and cause trouble every time I see you!'_ Shikamaru thought furiously, standing next to Shino on a rail. _'Worse, you cause trouble with the creepiest guy here!'_

_'He's going to get himself thrown out of the exams like this... and then he's gonna kill me!'_ Kankurō panicked in his head. _'Why did that little blond crap-stain have to open his big mouth?! Shut up already!'_

Instead of Gaara immediately attacking the blond-haired male ninja, the redhead just chuckled. He folded his arms, and narrowed his eyes. Slowly, the sand slithered away from Naruto and back into Gaara's tan gourd. "Perhaps this won't be a boring fight after all with you, Uzumaki. You're right, I earn nothing with killing you now. Why kill you quickly here, when I can crush you slowly in front of thousands of people?" He turned and walked to a corner in the room. "Don't run away before our match, Uzumaki. If you do, I'll find you anyway. You will die by my hand."

Naruto laughed confidently. "I'm not going to run away, Gaara. I'm looking forward for our match."

Naruto was about to throw out another witty comment before being yanked by his jacket collar. He turned around as Sakura pulled him away. The teen gave her a confused look. "Oh hey, Sakura! What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up, you idiot! You managed to piss off that psycho. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She yelled in his face.

The Uzumaki pariah blinked. "Who, Gaara? Nah! That guy's just a little teddy bear!"

"Wh-What?!" Sakura sputtered. "You're crazy!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Boy, Naruto. You are looking at quite the death sentence..."

"Hehe. I'm just saying that he's not that scary! Come on, I got worse problems in my toilet bowl." Naruto crudely said, with a easy smile. "Besides, it's not like he could fight me outside the arena. The proctors will stop him."

"And what do you think he'll do to you when he gets out there, you big idiot?!" The pink-haired kunoichi thumped Naruto over his head. "Baka! You're acting just like Kiba."

Naruto laughed at his friend. _'Same old Sakura-chan. She never changes.' _"I'm not afraid. I'll kick his butt, you'll see!"

"Do you always talk so much?" A male's voice softly said from Naruto's right side. Uninvited, Neji butted into the conversation. "It seems every time I see you, you proclaim you're going to win against someone."

Sakura turned to the Hyūga and glared daggers at him. "Why are you talking to us? No one was talking to you and no one asked for your opinion," Sakura growled out.

Neji ignored the girl, and kept his eyes on Naruto. He walked up to Naruto, sneering. "You show up late, and make so much noise. You sound like a clown. Did you stay at home all this time so you could work on your material?"

Unlike Sakura, Naruto ignored the Hyūga's attitude and just waved at him in a friendly manner. "Oh hey, Neji! You're still around, huh?"

"I haven't had my match yet and my opponent still isn't here." Neji chuckled. "I wasn't sure you were going to show up, dead-last."

Naruto frowned at the "dead-last" comment. Naruto hated that phrase. Shikamaru's earlier comment was joking around and he knew it. Neji was looking to piss him off instead. "Still a prick, I see. Don't think I forgot about you, Neji. After I'm finished with Gaara, I'll be going for you next."

Gaara growled from his corner. "You are a fool."

"I agree." The Byakugan user yawned. "Fate has already decided your match with Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki. You were a dead-last before in the Ninja Academy – I don't think you are worthy to be in the Chūnin Exams."

"Naruto passed his graduation test with flying colors, Neji!" Sakura kept glaring at Neji. "When he graduated, he didn't graduate as a dead-last."

"And how long did he take him to actually graduate, Haruno?" The berating Neji did not wait for a response from anyone. "I've seen him around when I was in the Ninja Academy. He was one of the failures who couldn't do even the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. A disgrace."

"To my knowledge, Rock Lee couldn't do the **Bunshin no Jutsu **either. However, we have seen his match. He won. Lee-san is a strong ninja. How well you do in the Academy doesn't define how the rest of your life." Shino coolly stated. "Your statement is invalid."

"Lee is still a dead-last. He will never change." The brown haired Hyūga coldly declared. "You're either born for greatness or born for failure. Once a weakling, always a weakling."

"You've got a lot of nerve to talk about someone who's your teammate!" Sakura furiously yelled. Her emerald eyes brimmed with rage. _'Oh god, let me get this guy after my fight with Shikamaru! Cha!'_

"And as his teammate, I know everything about him." Neji shot back to the fierce kunochi. "You may think highly of his abilities but I'm the one who always defeats him. I'm the one who always wins against him. He's still a failure. How he won his match was luck. That technique would never had worked on anyone who-"

"Neji, let me tell you something." Naruto interrupted. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. It barely kept Sakura from attacking Neji. "The only disgrace I see here is you." Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes. _'Neji was never this much of a prick – even in my old time line. What the hell is wrong with him?'_

The brunette Hyūga was undaunted, addressing Naruto with another sneer. "Unbelievable. Trash defends trash, it seems..."

The blond shinobi shook his head at him. "You spew a lot of crap but you're the only trash I see here. Lee is a shinobi who trained hard to get where he's today. He paid for it in blood, sweat and tears. Even more than I have. I didn't see the match but I'm sure Lee earned the right to win."

Neji gave Naruto a dry look. "He fought an opponent who underestimated his meager abilities. If it was anyone else, he would have lost. Do you know why? That's because _nobody _was fated to win against him – no one but me. He will lose. It's his fate." The Hyūga prodigy insisted. He chuckled at the passionate blond boy in front of him. "But tell me something, Uzumaki. If you win – and I doubt that – you'll be fighting against me. Do you really think you'll stand a chance against someone with natural genius?"

Naruto laughed at Neji, and nodded. "Of course I believe so. Because you'll be going up against someone who's been fighting for his entire life."

* * *

><p>Genma shook his head at the blood on both Lee and Temari's faces and on the ground, sighing. "These tournaments are always so messy." He watched as the medic team carried out Temari and Lee. Lee would have recovered before the next fight or forfeit. He could tell that wouldn't be a problem. Somehow, Genma suspected Lee would be back up soon enough. <em>'Gai must be one hell of a slave driver. He taught this <em>boy _to open at least one of the Eight Gates. Even one causes immediate exhaustion. Lee's also cut up from that tornado attack. He should be down for a hour or two. Hopefully, he'll be up for his next match.'_

He shouted to the crowd, "Up next: Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru Nara!" A wild applause greet the two next fighters come onto the battlefield.

The Haruno glared at Shikamaru, who edged away from her. If looks could kill, the Nara would be dead already. "Come on, Shikamaru. Let's get to it."

The ponytail-ed boy groaned. "Oh why did I have to piss her off? Now I'm going have to work extra hard in this match. I should have just lost to Tenten in the preliminaries..."

Up in the stands, Tenten was bouncing in her seat and yelling louder than anyone else around them. "Go get him, Sakura! Kick his butt!"

"Tenten! Settle down already." The Inuzuka shouted over the girl's noises around them. "You're just embarrassing yourself."

"Ah, let her cheer, Kiba." Ino smiled. "This is the most excited I seen her so far today."

"I still feel bad for Shikamaru. Here's to hoping Sakura won't knock his block off..." Kiba trailed off, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sure Sakura will go easy on him. They are friends now." Ino grinned to the Inuzuka. "Would you rather let your girlfriend lose instead?"

"Don't start that crap up again!" The dog user barked at his now laughing friend. He hid away his small rosing cheeks.

Genma glanced over at the two fighters. The pink haired girl was clencing her fists and the Nara was looking nervous. He could almost feel the killer intent rolling off. _'What got her mad? Probably her opponent. I don't know whether to laugh or feel sorry.' _The proctor raised his arm and yelled out, "Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the second battle! Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru Nara!" The crowd cheered loudly. "Ready?" Genma asked the competitors.

"Yes!" Sakura growled aggressively, entering a fighting stance, still glaring over at her opponent.

"No!" Shikamaru said back to the jōnin. "But it looks like I have no choice. My mom will kill me if I quit now..." He trailed off with anxious laughter. He shifted uncomfortably under her deadly glare.

"Fight!" Genma yelled and jumped back.

Naruto and Shino stood next to each other watching the match intensely. Naturally, Shino was silent and observing. However, instead of commentating the match out loud, Naruto watched quietly with a keen eye. _'Let's see how much you've learned, Sakura.'_

Sakura made the first move, launching herself at the Nara. Shikamaru barely dodged the pink fury's first strike, aimed at his face. He maneuvered back from her, reached inside his pouch and chucked some shuriken at her. With ease, Sakura dodged the hasty attack and rushed towards the retreating strategist. She was faster than before – perhaps even faster than Shikamaru.

Up in the stands, Naruto also noticed Sakura's increased speed.

_'Sakura-chan's been training! She's even faster than she was during the preliminaries..' _The blond ninja thought with astonishment, impressed by Sakura's newer improvement. Naruto could already see the glimmers of the deadly kunoichi he knew from the past. He followed the girl's movements, as she sped towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru was not expecting or ready for such a fast attack.

Sakura closed the distance between them again, and threw another attack at Shikamaru. Shikamaru grunted, failing to dodge her strike, as she slammed a punch to his gut. With wide eyes and fast pants of pain, Shikamaru staggering away. The Nara once again failed to dodge, and Sakura snapped a kick to his side.

Shikamaru skidded on the ground away from Sakura, his elbows scrapping grooves in the dirt. Rolling and holding himself up on his right knee for a few moments, he tried to pull himself back to his feet, attempting to work through the pain. However, he could not stand. He still was shaking in pain from Sakura's attack. Still on one knee, he thought to himself, _'Two blows – she landed two blows on me and I feel like this. So... this is the full brunt of her anger...'_

"Come on now. I thought you had more fight in you." Sakura taunted him with a smirk.

"What... what did you hit me with?" He watched, gasping in pain as Sakura slowly walked towards him.

"Just taijutsu laced with a bit of my chakra. Enough to increase the power of my punches and kicks. I'm a novice at this though." The girl grinned at him cockily. "My advice, Shika? Don't get hit by me again." Suddenly she noticed that his hands were up in a rat hand seal and jumped back from a moving shadow. "Okay, I'll stop gloating now. It seems you recovered since you were about to use the **Kagemane no Jutsu **on me. Nice try though."

_'Crap.' _Shikamaru released the hand seal, and gingerly stood up. The shadow that was starting branch out to Sakura disappeared. "Contrary to what you believe, I am taking this seriously."

"Oh?" The pink-haired girl gave her opponent a dry look.

Shikamaru grinned, "Yeah I am!" Lightning quick, he threw a kunai to Sakura, although it just landed a few feet away from her.

"I thought you were taking this seriously." Sakura chuckled.

"I am." Shikamaru asserted with a smirk. "Look at the kunai again."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked down and with a gasp, seen a tan ball on the kunai with the kanji "**光**" ("**Light**") on it. "That's not good-"The ball exploded, releasing a blinding flash, disorientating the once confident Haruno girl. She tried to squeeze her eyes closed and put her hands in front of her face but it didn't help. She yelped in pain as her eyes burned from the light. Finally, the light disappeared and she could open her eyes. By the time she could see through the spot in her eyes, she was already in the grasp of Shikamaru's technique, immobilized.

The Nara muttered, watching his shadow extend out to Sakura. "**Kagemane no Jutsu**, success." He smiled at Sakura. "Still think I'm playing around?"

Sakura laughed mirthfully. "Yes, I think you are. You didn't even notice that I'm a clone, didn't you?"

"Wait, what?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _'She's right, this "Sakura" doesn't have a shadow_ _and I don't feel like my technique is holding anyone.' _Shikamaru quickly canceled his **Kagemane**. Desperately, he started looking around for the pink-haired shinobi. "When did you make a clone?"

'Sakura' only smiled, before she exploded. In a cloud of smoke, the clone disappeared. Suddenly, a shower of fiery needles came forth from the fire clone's position, rushing straight towards Shikamaru.

"Crap!" The boy barely had enough time to dodge. The fiery projectiles peppered the ground he just stood on. Quickly reaching into his pocket and grabbing a kunai, the Nara kept searching for Sakura. _'Where the heck is she?'_

"Shaaannaro!" A yell came from above Shikamaru, as the pink haired ninja fell from sky with another chakra-laced punch. With barely having enough time, Shikamaru rolled out of the way, as Sakura punched the ground, leaving a small hole in the ground. Thinking what could have happened to him if he stood there and took the hit, Shikamaru distanced himself again from Sakura.

Standing up, Sakura glared over at her opponent and retook her fighting stance. As Sakura moved towards him again, Shikamaru reached into his pouch, grabbed a few shuriken and threw it at her. Sakura was hit by a couple of them, but that didn't stop her.

Shikamaru watched again as Sakura again came close to him, and landed a blow to his leg, striking hard. He flinched, giving Sakura enough time to landing a kick to Shikamaru's chest. The kick was also laced with chakra, making it even more painful.

After seeing the move connect, Naruto winced in the crowd. He could almost feel that from here. _'That... looked like it hurt. Sakura-chan's looking pretty good right now against Shikamaru.' _He smiled and cheering in his head. _'Go, Sakura, go!'_

Sakura again started to advance towards the Nara with clenched fists. Things were not looking good for Shikamaru and all of his tactics weren't working. The kunoichi was faster, stronger, and just as aware as her surroundings as her opponent. Not to mention, Sakura was just as clever and resourceful as Shikamaru. That clone technique really came out of the blue and if Shikamaru had been any slower, Naruto was sure the lazy genius would have been done for.

However, Shikamaru wasn't finished yet. _He still has a few more things he could do to win this match against Sakura,_ Naruto thought to himself. _'I won't count him out until I actually see it myself.'_

"I'm getting tired of this." Shikamaru stood up and discarded his jacket onto the ground in frustration. He tried calming down again and prepared his next strategy. He reached inside his back pouch once more and grabbed another fistful of shuriken into his hand. Throwing them at Sakura, he wasn't surprised when she dodged them all. He chased after her, sending more projectiles at her feet. When those missed, he threw more shuriken.

Sakura scoffed, deflecting two of the shuriken coming to her chest with two of her own kunai. "This is your strategy, Shikamaru? You're expecting to magically hit me?"

"Tch." Shikamaru tried his best to ignore the mocking and kept throwing several shuriken at her direction. Much to his distaste, he threw them poorly and Sakura either deflected it or dodge them entirely. _'I'm getting nowhere fast.'_

He took out the last pair of shuriken from his pouch and threw it at his opponent's direction. The Nara watched as the two shuriken sailed over Sakura's head, sticking in the ground stiffly. Sakura grinned at Shikamaru, "It looks like you're out of things to throw at me..."

"You think that, don't you?" Shikamaru gave her a confident smile. "What's your next move Sakura?"

"Let's see you dodge this one, Shika!" Sakura declared as she brought her hand up in several hand seals.

The girl had gotten better with hand seals, moving at a speed that Shikamaru could barely follow. _'Boar, do- no, bird... wait, tiger at the end? That's a fire release technique...' _Shikamaru widened his eyes, recognizing the last hand seal.

Quickly finishing the hand seals again, Sakura screamed out the newer technique. "**Katon: Hijouro!**" A volley of flying needles of fire flew out of Sakura's mouth. Pour a large amount into the technique made more needles than usual, which made it harder to dodge the technique.

Shikamaru knew it was too many needles to simply block or dodge, so he quickly did some hand seals. "**Kawirimi no Jutsu!**" He replaced himself with the discarded jacket on the floor. There were no other nearby objects he could have used the academy technique on. The jacket was just outside the path of Sakura's attack as well.

After he escaped Sakura's fire release technique, he winced at the damage done to his favorite jacket. _'Damn, going to need a newer one.'_

"Cha!" Tearing him out of his thoughts, Sakura rushed towards him with chakra empowering her taijutsu again. The lazy genius was getting desperate, trying to dodge every strike Sakura could throw at him but couldn't avoid several of her punches. Again, Shikamaru tried to get away, only to get grabbed by his mesh t-shirt by Sakura and was smashed twice in the face. Shikamaru stumbled back from the attacks, disorientated by the pain. He held his face in pain, more specifically his nose.

'Damn, she's really wailing on Shikamaru. He won't last very long like this.'

Naruto observed, folding his arms. _'She looks so scary like that.'_

Inside Sakura's head, Inner Sakura was cheering her head off. _**'That's right, oh yeah! We're totally kicking his ass!'**_

_'Y-Yeah! We're doing it! We're actually could win this.' _The pink-haired girl thought. Sakura couldn't believe it. A few months back before she would never even dreamed about being able to fight anyone, not after that mortifying training session with Naruto's team. Before, she could barely hit someone. Now, she was able to do a couple of fire release techniques, had good chakra control and was outmaneuvering Shikamaru, one of the smartest shinobi she knew from her class. _'We're going to win.'_

The voice inside her head scoffed. _**'Of course we are. We should cool it with those fire release techniques though. We know only one low chakra-consuming technique. The rest take larger amounts of chakra like the **_**Katon: Hijouro**_**, so we can't keep spamming it. It will easily drain away our chakra. Take one more shot at Shikamaru-baka with another fire release technique and finish this, shannaro!' **_The Haruno backpedaled to a part of the stadium, out of the reach of Shikamaru's shadows, but close enough for her distance techniques to still be effective. As she was almost finished with her hand seals for the next technique she was about to use, Shikamaru tagged her cleanly in her leg with a kunai. She growled, and pulled it out, before moving again. Despite the kunai catching her in the leg before, she still moved fast enough to dodge more of his projectiles. She could tell that Shikamaru was losing focus from exhaustion. _'Looks like I got this one in the bag.'_

She looked around at the literred battlefield, filled with Shikamaru's projectiles, shaking her head. _'He threw so much crap Shikamaru at me. Most of it missed too. What the heck was he thinking?'_

However as she stood to walk away from the scattered area where shuriken and kunai laid, she stopped in her tracks frozen. "Wh-what? Why can't I move?" She tried budging but she didn't move an inch. "Wait, did he get me? How? He's nowhere near me!"

She tried her best to look around for his shadow, knowing it involved gluing his shadow to the opponent's to keep them in place, but Shikamaru's shadow was still nowhere to be seen. _'So how did he get me?'_

"What's wrong, Sakura? Cat got your tongue or rather... my shadows got you." Shikamaru approached her with a cocky smirk.

"How did you get me? You weren't even near me!" Sakura was stumped. _'I got away from his shadow before, I didn't go under any shadows. How could I have been caught?'_

Seeing confusion on Sakura's face, Team 10's laziest member spoke up again. "Come on, Sakura. It can't be that hard to figure out. You're one of the smartest kunoichi in our class, right? Look, I'll give you a hint. Look around y- well, I guess you can't technically _look around yourself _right? Okay, well, do you remember when you backed up a few seconds ago?"

_'Yeah, I remember. I backed up to recuperate and think of a newer strategy against you...' _She frowned, trying to figure out everything. '_I made sure I walk towards an area with the least amount of shadows. There's no shadow here long enough for Shikamaru's technique to work. All there was around me was all that shuriken you threw at me before, so... wait... Shuriken... Could he have tagged his shadow onto these shuriken to stop me? No, he couldn't have. He's not using his __**Kagemane**__.' _Without having any ability to move her head, she looked down at the ground with her worried green eyes and seen two shuriken at her feet, with their shadows extended out to hers. _'No way. They're sticking to my feet... but he's not using __**Kagemane no Jutsu**__! How in the hell does he have me?!'_

"Alright, alright. I see that you're having problems solving the mystery." The kunoichi growled at her opponent's relaxed attitude. Shikamaru ignored it however and continued to talk. "The major technique every ninja knows in my clan is the **Kagemane no Jutsu**. The technique is a great tool in battle, however it suffers from a lot of drawbacks, one being that I need to be near you in order to use it. So to compensate for that, my father has come up with a technique that can overcome the weaknesses of the technique."

"Your father?"

"Yes. Him. Thanks to him, I was able to get you in a technique that can keep you in hold without me necessarily doing the **Kagemane**. He named it the **Kage ****Hōrudo ****Shuriken no Jutsu **and you've been caught in it." Sakura's eyes widened. "I know you either was too busy dodging or chiding me because of my shitty aim from before but I'm sure you wasn't paying attention to one of these shuriken."

Casually, Shikamaru sauntered up to the frozen Haruno with a smirk still on his face. He reached down and plucked two nearby shuriken, He then walked up to Sakura's face and showed her them. The shuriken on the left was a normal, ordinary shuriken with a dull sheen, and the one on the right was painted crudely with white kanji, with the word "**持**" ("**hold**") on it. "These shuriken are how my technique works. Notice the difference between these two?"

Sakura growled in frustration, realizing what Shikamaru was saying. "That's kanji on the right shuriken. I've seen this before; this is fūinjutsu!"

"Correct." Shikamaru nodded, throwing the shuriken back to Sakura's feet, making sure to keep the hold on her completely. She flinched. "You know when I was throwing shuriken at you like a madman? I missed on purpose. It looked random, but I needed to get my shuriken around from my technique."

"How is that possible? How could your shuriken have the same abilities as your **Kagemane**?" She pondered.

"Chakra flow. Based on what I seen my father do, whenever a Nara applies chakra flow to an object, the object gains the abilities of our paralyzing techniques. That chakra my father applied to the shuriken isn't any exception."

"I thought I was careful. You outfoxed me still." Sakura sighed in disappointment.

"You were careful – just not very observant. You got impatient when I kept away from you, and you kept rushing in on me even when you weren't supposed to. You wanted to change up your strategy a lot so I didn't know what to do to you next. Unlike you though, I thrive on repetition. 'Keep doing whatever you're doing until you can't anymore – so as long as it works', my dad says." The teen frowned and immediately pulled out a kunai once again. "I used a good amount of chakra. All those techniques must also have taken a lot out of you. Me? I'm tired. Fighting you any longer will just make me lose. I don't think I got enough in the tank to continue on even in this tournament, so after I win, I'm planning to forfeit any other matches I get next."

He started to walk towards Sakura with a kunai. "It's been fun."

After Shikamaru's explanation of his technique, the Hokage smiled in his booth. He was pleased with the match so far. _'Impressive display there, Shikamaru-kun – staying a few steps ahead Sakura. You confused your opponent and allowed her to think she had the upper hand before you struck. When your opponent is stronger, and faster than you, brain can beat brawn.'_ He laughed a little. _'Even though Sakura-chan has physical abilities that are going towards a chūnin, your quick thinking, tenacity, excellent chakra control and tricky tactics are the shining example of a chūnin, Shikamaru-kun. Not to say Sakura-chan isn't doing well for herself.'_

The leader of Konohagakure watched as the immobilized girl stood in front of her capturer. _'She has picked up extraordinary number of fire release techniques, c-rank and above. She has amazing chakra control for her age, is tenacious, resourceful and has surprised even me in the match. That fire clone technique was quite interesting. Not to mention she managed to dodge your tricks twice, Shikamaru. I wonder if she can get herself out this bind. There is more than one way to escape this, Sakura-chan. Let us see if you can find your way out.'_

Meanwhile Sakura was panicking. _'Dammit! I can't lose this battle. I came so far! He's just going to make us lose.'_

_**'Cha! And we're not going to. Shannaro!' **_Sakura's inner side claimed loudly. Inner Sakura hissed at her dominate side. _**'Don't worry. I'll get us right out of this mess!'**_

"Alright Sakura, it's been fun but I think it's time I end this. Now, forf-", he stopped his sentence when he seen Sakura's arm shaking out of the control of the shuriken. "Wait, no! How could she be moving?"

He started to back away in shock as Sakura slowly pulled out of the shuriken's pinning shadows more and more until she was no longer caught. She growled at him.

The once cool and collected genius started to sweat again in nervousness, once again going on the defensive. _'Just like that match back with that Temari chick and Ino in the preliminaries. My technique can be overpowered. This isn't good...'_

"You know, instead of talking and explaining everything... you should just knocked me out!" Sakura let out a war cry, running towards him and punching at him, only to find her hand phasing through. She immediately knew what happened. "Crap, a clone! He replaced himself with one. When did he make a clone?"

Unfortunately, she could not get an answer as Shikamaru's shadow stopped her from moving. "N-No, the **Kagemane**! I totally forgot about it!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You almost got me, you know? Damn, that was quick."

Sakura sighed as she staggered. _'That's it, I'm done. That's it, I'm done. I'm too tired to do anything else and I am almost out of chakra. '_

She was surprised however when her paralysis stopped. Shikamaru sighed, and slumped, breathing hard. "You know what? I'm done."

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you release me?"

Shikamaru gave his opponent an irritated look. "Because I can't go further against you. I know when I'm beaten. I'm almost out of chakra, so my Kagemane won't hold you for long. So... I'm done, simple as that." He grinned at the girl as he walked towards her. "And I know you're tired too. I'm not like you though. I can accept defeat. I did well and I came far in the exams. I got nothing to defeat you with. So, you win."

"..." Sakura was speechless, watching Shikamaru walk past her and up to the proctor. _'What just happened?'_

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?!" Ino yelled, grabbing onto the arm of her chair tightly. Ignoring Tenten's chuckles, she started shouting in the air. "You lazy son of a bitch! You had Sakura, why did you quit?!"

Meanwhile down on the field, Shikamaru waved towards Genma to come over to him. The older man obliged and slowly walked over. "Need something, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I'm forfeiting." Shikamaru asserted.

"You sure you want to do that? You were doing very well so far." Genma chewed on his senbon.

"Yep, I'm content on how well I did." Shikamaru pointed towards the still shocked Sakura. "She did better than me however. I can't beat her. So, I'm finished."

"That's fine, Nara-san. You seem sure and you fought well. You're not too bad, kid." The proctor nodded at the teen. He gave Shikamaru a gaze that was mixed with amusement and respect. "Alright! This match is over! The winner of the match is-"

"Wait!" Sakura ran up to the pair of ninja. "Shiranui-san, I forfeit as well."

"Hmm?" Shikamaru looked at Sakura in confusion. "But I'm giving you the win."

"But I don't need it." Sakura smiled at her peer. "You're right. I barely got enough chakra to continue in this tournament. If I won anyway, I would have to fight Lee and god knows I would lose that battle horribly."

"So you're giving up like me, huh?" Shikamaru grinned.

"Not because I want to, mind you. It's just because I know my limits." Sakura laughed weakly. "I'm tired and I'm happy I gotten this far. Besides, there's more than just winning a match in this tournament."

"Really? Care to tell me why, Sakura?" The lazy genius gave the intelligent Sakura a look of amusement.

"I'm sure you figured it out, but the point of the Chūnin Exams is to see who's got the skills to be a chūnin, not who can win the most matches or fight the best." Sakura nodded. "There's no shame in losing in this tournament, or knowing when you need to give up and retreat. That's the point of being a chūnin, knowing your limits, being mature about it, and eventually overcoming them as time passes by."

"That's how I figured it." Shikamaru grinned. "That and the fact that I want to take a nap."

"You lazy bastard." Sakura shook her head in amusement.

She and Shikamaru nodded at each other and shook each other's hands. Turning to the proctor, they both rose their arms at the same time. "Proctor-san, we concede!"

Genma had a happy smile on his face. _'Both of these kids' got the potential to be chūnin. I hope the judges see that.' _"This match has ended in a draw! Both fighters have forfeited, ending in double disqualification!" The immediate reaction from the crowd was a mixed response. While some cheered for the match, most also jeered in distaste. Genma rolled his eyes. _'People, pfft.'_

"Huh? Why would Sakura just give up like that?" Ino wondered, in confusion. "She had the match. She could have just let Shikamaru quit." She was still annoyed that Shikamaru, after all the trouble he went through in the fight with Sakura, he gave up.

"Because she was running low on chakra and she knew it." Sakura performed excellently in Kiba's eyes. She had Shikamaru struggling all through the match, and he was very happy with her performance, despite her quitting too. "I couldn't be prouder."  
><em><br>_Sakura looked up at the jōnin proctor. "Excuse me, Shiranui-san, but now that we have both lost, do we have to leave the stadium or something?"

"Not at all." Genma shook his head. "You are allowed to stay. You can either go to the audience's stands and watch the next matches there or if you really feel like it, you can go home."

Before Sakura could say anything, Shikamaru voiced his opinion. "Good. I think I'll just rest here for a while before going home. I had enough fighting today."

Genma sweatdropped. _'Wow really? The Nara are so laaaazy. I know I'm laid-back but those guys rather go play shōgi instead of fight.'_

Sakura sighed. _'How did I lose to this guy? I think my budding respect for Shikamaru has died.'_

Without much else of a word, Shikamaru left to go upstairs with a slight limp. No doubt to sit and rest in the crowd. Sakura nodded at the tournament's proctor and followed after.

Genma watched their retreating forms and shook his head, as he brought out a paper from his pocket. Unfolding it, he spoke out loud to himself. "This tournament is quite the interesting one." He then smirked, looking at the next match on his sheet of paper. "Oh yeah, this will be an interesting tournament."

He rose his microphone to announce the next match.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked over the railing with a grin.<p>

Unlike a few in the audience and some in the fighting stands that look disgruntled about the outcome of the last match's results, he was pleased. Both opponents had admirable skills, and both had shown tricks he had never seen from them. Especially Shikamaru. His strategy to pin Sakura with shadows from his shuriken was reminiscent of his days when he fought Hidan. And even when that failed, Shikamaru pinned his shadow to nearby shuriken and kunai to get to Sakura. In the end, both ended up forfeiting, showing not only that they were

_They won't be the only chūnin today_, he thought with a grin. He focused on his match and who he was going up against.

He was going against the redhead, Gaara, who impassively watched the last match. The Sasuke and Neji battle would definitely be the most hyped up match of the tournament. It was already anyway. Rumors, and whispers ruled the crowds, especially this day. If he wasn't so focused on the invasion, he would be excited about that match too. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

Naruto was up next. He couldn't wipe the excited grin off his face. It would be a fun match with Gaara. Hopefully not deadly though.

"Next match up: Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara Of The Desert!" Genma projected his voice with a microphone. "Both fighters, please come down to the middle of the battlefield."

"Ah, the Uzumaki child against my Gaara. This shall be very interesting indeed." The snake sannin behind the veil held back a sneer.

"Interesting indeed, Kazekage-dono." Sarutobi evenly said back. _'Let see how much you have grown, Naruto-kun.'_

Gaara immediately disappeared from his spot in the fighter's stand, inciting some surprise from Shino, Neji and Kankurō. He reappeared in the arena, staring down the hallway Naruto would walk down to get to where he was now. A light smirk splayed on his face as he felt the blond near with everyone of his steps. That faint, heavy heartbeat in his chest immediately came, as the blood lust started to haze red in his skull. Mother craved blood, and she will get it. The blood of the blond would be hers. Uzumaki would validate his existence today, one way or another.

Down in the arena, Naruto had a torrent of feelings unleash in him. _'Gaara, my friend. I gotta snap you out of this.' _The antagonistic Gaara grinned evilly at Naruto. He frowned at the redhead. _'I'll need you by my side when the time comes. You, 'Kur__ō_ _and Temari-chan. I won't let you go down a dark path. I'll kill Orochimaru.' _Disregarding Gaara's heated stare, Naruto clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

The newer announcer Genma Shiranui, coolly walked up to the middle of the arena. He looked over at Gaara for a second, before looking at Naruto. "You ready to fight?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Naruto kept his stormy blue eyes on Gaara.

Genma stepped closer to Naruto. "Kid, as a friend of a friend, I wanna thank you for what you did before." He said this as lowly as he could, but not enough so anybody could become suspicious of what he was saying. Before Naruto could send him a confused look, Genma dashed it all with one name. "Hayate."

Naruto immediately knew what he was talking about. Hayate was saved, and had friends up in higher places. And when he realized the _real _identity of his savior thanks to the Hokage who held no punches back, Hayate spread it around some of his peers. Couldn't be helped. Genma was one of his friends. Genma was giving him advice about this, and as he remembered, the man was an elite guard of the Hokage himself. Powerful. "But that was now, and this is then. If you can't handle it, we will step in and stop Gaara – no matter what. However, truly try your best in this one and don't give up. Consider this a... well, this already _is_ a test, but consider this a bonus part of the test."

"What do you mean?" Naruto sent the older man a confused gaze. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You know what's going to happened today. You helped us prepare a lot. Do well, and the reward will be big. Trust me in this." Genma gave him a small smile and turned back to the crowd, content on not answering Naruto anymore. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third match is about to begin! This match will be Gaara of the Sand vs Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf!"

The crowd roared to life, clapping it up as the two prepared himself. One had a bloodthirsty smirk on his face, and the other had a look of determination on his face. Naruto slipped into a stance, while Gaara stood there as stagnant as ever with his arms folded. Genma smirked again and shouted, "Fighters ready? Go!"

Naruto immediately jumped back, while making his signature hand-seal and sent a clone to Gaara. The boy did not move at all, and let the clone come toward him. Immediately, the sand shot up to block the opponent's fist and crush it until the clone crumpled in pain. Then the sand wrapped around the clone's neck and crushed his windpipe until the clone was dead.

Naruto wasn't very surprised, and Gaara looked at him with an expression that practically begged him to try that again – only with his own body. To top it off, he snickered evilly at the yellow-haired boy. Despite it, Naruto smirked back at the boy and dislodged a kunai to the boy. Almost with a lazy look, Gaara willed his sand as it jumped up again and caught the kunai. Like bone, the metal snapped easily to the sand into shrapnel. The remains Gaara "spat" out to him, only Naruto was not there.

Gaara looked slightly surprised, sensing Uzumaki behind him. The boy threw a punch his way, to when the sand captured him quickly. "**Sabaku ****Kyū**." Sand enveloping Naruto from head to toe, Gaara looked at him with a bored look. "Is _this _your best, Uzumaki? Mother will be _displeased_."

"Nah, this isn't my best, not even close. I got a lot of tricks up my sleeves..." All it did was make Gaara's sand grip against his neck tighter. Naruto continued his flippant remarks, "...But squeeze me harder and find out what happens next." Naruto grinned deviously to Gaara.

Gaara grinned back, "**Sabaku S****ōsō!**" After he crushed the 'Naruto' in the sand, he immediately regretted it, as a light built up in front of his eyes.

The explosion of the clone was massive in the stadium, enough to wake up anyone who was sleeping in the stands.

It just so happened Shikamaru was indeed sleeping and the explosion woke him up. In fact, he was the first one in the seats above them all, screaming, "What the hell, Naruto?!" as the explosion rocked them all.

"Holy shit! What the hell just happened?!" Ino yelled out as the explosion was still taking place.

"I have no damn clue! First Gaara catches Naruto and then this!" Sakura coughed through the billowing smoke that blew in their row.

Shino was glad that his sunglasses protected him from most of the grim and smoke that kicked up in that explosion, "Naruto-san is quite trouble some sometimes."

"Oh shit!" Kankurō cursed out loud foully, gripping the metal bars in front of him tightly. _'Did he just kill Gaara?!' _He calmed down, taking his hands off the rail. _'No, of course not – Gaara won't die from that.' _He gritted his teeth. _'Gaara's still got to be careful.'_

Sarutobi looked at the battlefield with a trained eye, as the brown sooty dust gave up. A good-sized crater was left in the middle of the battlefield. Everything else was safe in the stadium, including the two combatants. Naruto, like the sly and crafty ninja he was, first sent a clone to test Gaara's sand out and then sent another one to get that close to Gaara to use the **Bunshin Daibakuha**. To which he was surprised at. _'Did Jiraiya teach him that technique?'_

The Hokage smiled, pleased. _'An excellent show of skill, Naruto-kun.' _Quickly, the Third Hokage was becoming impressed by Naruto's tactics involving the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Naruto's levelheadedness in the battle was greatly showing. He never approached Gaara's deadly sand head on, never charged in without knowing what he was dealing with. It was incredibly smart to do, especially when the clones gave him information every time they were dispelled. He was learning about his opponent fast.

Finishing the match quickly and as cleanly as he could was something the judges were looking for. If he did great today, whether or not he actually made it to the top, he was sure Naruto would become a chūnin after the exams. _'Based on what I seen today, I think a _lot _people are ready to become __chūnin.__'_

Gaara survived the impact of the attack by swapping himself with a clone made of sand. As the clone was destroyed, he teleported and escaped the radius of the explosion. Much to his surprise, he felt invigorated. He could actually laugh in joy, in which he did. After cackling manically at Naruto, he smirked. "Very interesting... You are interesting, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh?" Naruto disappeared from the sand ninja's vision. "Don't tell me you're so awed by that, you stopped fighting now." Gaara could practically feel the grin radiating off the boy's face.

Gaara didn't turn around, as he sent the sand went to attack at Naruto once again. Expertly, Naruto dodged the billowing sand attack and ran away from Gaara. Gaara's eyes watched Naruto intensely, as his sand tried striking out to Naruto. Staying perfectly as he folded his arms, his expression was quickly turning from excitement to annoyance. The boy skillfully dodged all the attacks he threw at him so far, so far only using clones. For all he knew, this could be another clone. "Only one way to find out." Gaara muttered to himself, wetting his lips.

Naruto dodged his sand for a little while, until accelerating towards Gaara in a fast pace. Seeing Naruto's intentions very quickly, Gaara summarized that Naruto was trying to get him to attack himself. Gaara chuckled darkly. "A foolish attempt, Uzumaki!" Gaara let his arms fall to his side and patiently stood waiting for Naruto.

Allowing the stream of sand that was following Naruto to fall and mix with the soil on the ground, Gaara raised his two hands and crushed the soil in front of him. Dirt and sand bended to his will, and although it took a little more out of him, he knew it was well worth it. A sizable pit was what was made at the moment, and the boy didn't even know it was coming. The running boy fell inside before he could stop himself from doing such. The Uzumaki looked up at him with a surprised look.

Gaara smirked evilly, and raised his hands as he spoke out, "**Sabaku Nemuru Horudo**, **Sabaku Ky****ū****.**" Sand started to crawl on the boy in the pit, as Gaara squeezed his hands tightly, "And now this is the end! **Sabaku S****ō****s****ō****!**" And then the pit closed the boy inside, no doubt filling up with his blood. It was a shame he could not see what it looked like.

Gaara watched heartless as Naruto was liquefied by his attack. Surprised and annoyed that the examiner didn't call for the match, Gaara sent a heated gaze towards him. "Examiner, call the match. Uzumaki is dead."

"Why would I call for the match?" The brown haired jōnin shook his head. "Your opponent isn't dead yet."

Gaara looked at him with a raised brow. _'Not dead? How can he not be dead?'_ At that second, he realized why and was on his guard again. The boy used clones! Whether to escape techniques, use them to help overwhelm his opponent or to attack his opponent when he didn't want to himself. It annoyed him to no end. Gaara rose his head in a lethargic fashion. _'Where the hell is this pest now? He's not in the air, or not on the ground. I can't find-'_

And it was then he realized there was only one place he _could_ hide and his sand could not protect him at that moment. Naruto Uzumaki came from underground, fist high as he launched a textbook-perfect uppercut to Gaara's chin. The Armor Of Sand he put on ages before this match started cracked under the impact of the attack very easily. However, Gaara recovered in the air, prepared his next attack and launched a quick **Sunadan **to the boy's neck, hoping it would kill him completely.

It only killed the clone Naruto had.

He swore to himself as he realized that a clone like that almost punched through his defenses like that so easily. However, the clone wasn't alone, and as soon as Gaara was back on the ground, was as soon as the ground started rumbling before him.

It was then the crowd came alive once more, as 10, 20, no, _100 _of Naruto's shadow clones came out of the ground, all launching attacks at Gaara at one instant! It was a sight to see, and Gaara was both impressive and annoyed that Naruto could get the drop on him like this. How could he have not know? _'He hid his clones underground! When did he do that?! How could he have gotten the drop on me like this?'_

His sand did its best to release a sweeping wave of sand to attack the first twenty that tried to attack Gaara. It was difficult moving in the air at this speed, especially when the clones were just as fast as him and could move even faster since they didn't have armor weighing them down. With that, Gaara did his best to let the technique drop from his body as he held back the clones. He landed quickly, and they stood a little in the air, before doing something else that he never expected.

Some of the remaining Naruto clones took their partner clones and actually _threw _themselves at him, with a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Gaara's sand whip protected him from the flying metal projectiles and then subsequently "killed" them off. If he would be to be hit by that attack, nothing short of completely surrounding himself with the **Suna no Tate** would help him survive the hit.

These clones kept throwing their partners head first to him, seeming to not have much purpose except distracting him. This would kept happening until the second wave of the Naruto clones were dead. Meanwhile the third came towards him, and attacked with the sword Naruto had upon his back when he first started the exam. All of them had decent ability with the sword and Gaara found it harder to fight these type of attacks. He had to not only move but attack with his sand as he jumped back, left, and right from the sword swipes. It took already a lot to himself to keep pushing through and keep counterattacking the boy. It was said that a jinchūriki was to have more stamina, more chakra, more anything against a normal ninja. However, it just seemed this boy had just as much as he did in the tank and more.

Gaara knew normal ninjas did not have the ability to just use shadow clones like that and then the other moves he pulled before like that so damn easily. The boy had to have just as much chakra as he did. _'Interesting, Uzumaki, but I will win!'_

After he picked off some of the sword-using Naruto clones, the other surviving ones opted for taijutsu and ninjutsu. The ones that opted for ninjutsu decided to shoot out even more interesting attacks at him. _'Interesting... but also annoying.' _To further increase his annoyance, the four clones all encircled him and used wind release moves. "**F****ū****ton: Shik****ū****dan!**"

Four medium-sized spears came to life as they launched themselves at him and the clones that could fight with taijutsu came towards him in a flash. Gaara gritted his teeth and stood stagnant again, while making sand come at him all at once. "**Suna no Tate!**"

The shield came forth, protecting him completely from the wind, as the spheres became nothing but air. Brown hardened spikes of sand came to kill off any of the foolish clones who fought him with taijutsu. It was a good thing too as well. Taijutsu was never his good suit to deal with. The remaining clones was picked off by streams of sand as he stayed inside and performed the **Daisan no Me **technique. He closed his eyes and watched the outside world, trying to see where the real Naruto was. He didn't have to wait long as Naruto came to him, in front of him, in a flash.

He did not know what was the Uzumaki's next move. Surely he knew exactly that the taijutsu would not work, neither would kenjutsu and any ninjutsu would do anything either. This was his ultimate defense – nothing could shred through it! Now, he had to think of a newer-

Wait, what was that his **Daisan no Me** picking up?

Naruto stood there for a second, nodding at the sphere of sand before jumping back and preparing himself for a newer attack as he rolled up his sleeves. Suddenly, a blue hue began to glow on his arm and a kanji popped up for a second, saying the word "**水**" ("**Water**"). Making a quick ram hand seal, Naruto yelled out, "**Uzumaki Shin ****Fūin****: Godai ****Fūin: ****Mizu ****Fūin** **Houshutsu!**"

In a instant, a large wave of water splayed out of the seal on Naruto's arm. The water went to rush out to the sand sphere before the yellow-haired Uzumaki. The water clutched to the sand, and some was even enough to drip inside the sphere. Gaara growled, annoyed at the boy. Despite the attack didn't do much to him or the sphere shield at all, he knew he couldn't stay there for long, as the Uzumaki wasn't stupid enough to just go crashing into the sphere. In a few seconds, the sand once again retracted itself into the gourd on Gaara's back. Gaara reopened his eyes, ending the Third Eye technique and turned to glare at the Uzumaki. Around him, water was on the ground, slowing being absorbed into the sand.

"Whatever useless tactic you were trying, it was futile. It all is. You cannot hurt me." Gaara boasted arrogantly to him.

Naruto scoffed it off, "If this is supposed to scare me, try again. All this is, is bravado. A silly way to intimidate me."

"This isn't bravado, fool. You haven't even touched me yet, and you never will!" Gaara flouted Naruto's comment as he willed the sand again to come. Only, he found it hard to even shape the sand into a whip like before. By the time he clumped enough sand together to create a whip, Naruto was gone.

Instead the boy, still very flippant, jumped out of the way of the attack ages ago. "What's wrong? It looks like you're having trouble."

"It's nothing..." Gaara quickly grunted out, not understanding why it was hard to summon a whip of sand. The sand felt too heavy, and it was much harder to control. _'Why is this happening?!'_

"Oh, I think you're having some trouble there." Naruto stood with a grin. "It's kind of hard to shape and control the chakra in your sand, right? And every time it starts to shape, some of it even crumbles, huh?"

"Shut up." Gaara muttered, his anger starting to course in his veins. The Uzumaki had pissed him off for far too long. Once he had the chance to kill him, he would surely do so.

"And you don't have anymore skills other than using sand, right? No more of that chakra-infused sand anymore and you can't do much else, right?"

"_Shut. Up._" Gaara commanded, his patience deteriorating very quickly.

"I mean, being an one-trick pony isn't that great against someone who knows how to combat against you stagnant types." Naruto smirked at the boy. "You got strength and power, but if someone out-muscles you, out-speeds you or even out-_wits _you, and... well, you crumble like the sand under you-"

Gaara interrupted Naruto with a yell. Naruto recoiled in surprise. Gaara was pissed. Sand exploded from every side of Naruto as Gaara poured almost every amount of his energy into that attack.

Naruto easily moved from the sloppy attack. Gaara was too pissed, too focused on crushing and destroying him. His sand was slower now, and harder to control. Gaara looked for him anxiously for a good few seconds until he felt Naruto's presence again. It was a little too late to block Naruto's knee to his gut. Then he landed a punch to Gaara's face and backed up again, dodging a slow tentacle of sand that managed to form itself. The bloodthirsty redheaded boy tried to recover himself first before summoning more of his sand again. However, he noticed the damp sand was barely clumping together. Wait... damp?!

The water... it made his sand heavier.. It had to! He could do this for hours and not be any sort of tired, but yet, this water was making it so hard for him to fight. Now however, he found it hard to mold and mix the sand with his chakra as the sand kept falling each time he did. More chakra had to be poured in to make it effective at all. Making his supplies of chakra go down even more. Not only this was bad, but it was not much he could do now. The sand absorbed way too much water now, Gaara knew it. It was hard controlling the sand with it now, and Naruto could get in easily, as Gaara was opened up to pain he never truly felt ever in his life.

Gaara felt a fist slam into his gut. Shortly after, he was completely thrown to the ground. Then Uzumaki spoke again, "You wanna know how I gotten that water from? That one-trick pony back then in the preliminaries – thank him for the water. You use sand, and sand is affected by water a whole lot. It makes it weigh more, it makes you waste more energy trying to control and manipulate it. Even with that last attack, you poured a lot of your energy into that move, right? You barely got anything left."

"You're wrong..." Naruto looked at Gaara curiously and then his eyes widened when sand stuck to his feet. "I still can control the unaffected sand below you! This fight isn't over yet." The sand fully then covered Naruto Uzumaki from his neck to his legs.

It didn't seem to faze Naruto, as he had still an aura of confidence around him. "Hahaha, looks like you caught me, Gaara. But like you said, this fight isn't over yet." Naruto declared with a smirk.

"Forget what I said before, Uzumaki." Gaara grinned maliciously. "It's over! Now die! **Sabaku S****ōsō****!**" And with a flex of his hand, the once yellow boy was crushed into nothing but bloody paste. Blood was only left.

At seeing the attack, people in the audience panicked. Some ninjas and some civilians. In these types of tournaments, usually most ninja competitors wouldn't kill each other, not like this. Gaara quickly smashed Naruto in a trap and crushed him, not giving him even time to scream. Naruto's peers in the audience also panicked.

"Holy shit! He did it! Gaara actually killed Naruto!" Kiba roared out, fury in his eyes. "That psychotic bastard!"

"Naruto..." Sakura breathed sadly out.

"I-It can't be over, can it?" Ino chocked.

"It's not over yet, Ino-san." Hinata said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Hinata? Naruto just got blasted!" Kiba roared out to the Hyūga.

"There are several signatures underground now as we speak... Naruto's hiding down there. The real one." Hinata nodded quietly, with her Byakugan activated. After a few seconds, she allowed the dōjutsu to drop.

"What?!" Ino and Sakura yelled out in disbelief.

"How... when-?" Kiba twitched his eye.

Hinata spoke over him. "His blood clone took the place of the real Naruto the moment the match started."

"Blood clone?" Sakura gave Hinata a confused look. "What's that?"

"It's Naruto-kun's fūinjutsu. Using seals, he can create a corporeal clone that can take massive damage before it is dispelled. The clone is more life-like than his normal shadow clones."

Tenten looked over at Hinata with shock. _'Naruto knows __f__ūinjutsu__? How much chakra does that even take to make something like that? No one could even tell the difference at all!'_

"A clone? How can you be so sure?" Kiba barked back in disbelief. "You're meaning to tell me Naruto had another clone to help him again? How much chakra does this guy have?"

"Look around you, Kiba. The guy's been using clones and other **Bunshin**-related jutsu all through the match." Ino defended Hinata. "Hinata maybe be right about this."

"The real Naruto had already been underground the moment the match started..." Hinata said, with a small smile, easily proud of Naruto's underhanded tactics.

Gaara laughed loudly as he could while a deep silence overtook the stadium. "You were a good kill, Uzumaki. You fought well and defined my existence but we both knew who was going to win today." Suddenly, a shadow rose from the ground and jumped high in the sky, as Gaara looked at it with confusion and then great shock.

"_THAT WE DO, GAARA!_" A yell from above gave out. Everyone from crowd, ninja and civilians alike, turned their eyes to the supposedly dead Naruto Uzumaki and widened their eyes when they seen a powerful amount of chakra build up in his hand.

_'Is that... _that _technique? Something like the __**Rasengan **__took Jiraiya some time to learn, but you, Naruto-kun... have learned in a month?'_ Blue wisps belonging to a mini-typhoon in the hands of young Naruto Uzumaki. Sarutobi sat up there in his seat, near the shocked "Kazekage" and his peers. Sarutobi held in a smile. _'Naruto-kun, you truly never ceased to amaze me.'_

Orochimaru was surprised for different reasons than the Hokage. Seeing Naruto's attack reminded him solely of a battle between him and another ninja one month ago in the Forest Of Death. _'Blue_..._ wisps?_ _The_ _**Rasengan**__! It is easily an A-rank technique and it's a blue orb as well... No... could this be the boy who I took on in the forest?' _Orochimaru looked on with widening eyes, almost jumping out his seat. _'Impossible! He doesn't even show any resemblance to his appearance or skills. Grr, but maybe he is even better at disguising himself than I thought before. Hm, Naruto-kun has indeed improved.' _The traitor calmed down. _'No... No I will have to see. After all, he _is his son _and Jiraiya is his godfather. It's possible he just taught him that infernal technique... but how many people know the __**Rasengan**__?' _Sarutobi may be right – the boy may be more than meets the eyes. He would have to see later then. For now, the snake sennin relaxed back in his seat. _'Perhaps this tournament won't be too boring after all.'_

"What is that? Why aren't you dead? You won't kill me! Not me, Uzumaki! Not me!" Gaara madly vented, with a copious amount of chakra leaking out of him.

With that, sand begun to pour out the gourd on his back and break down before him. Most of his body was soon covered by the tan sand, and it quickly took control half of his face, and his right arm. Shortly after, a grotesque appendage resembling a tail grew.

Seeing this, Gaara's brother gasped in shock. "No, it can't be! He can't do that here!" Kankurō yelled in the fighter's stands.

Neji looked at his with confusion. "Do what here? What are you talking about?"

Kankurō did not answer the Hyūga at all, swallowing nervously as he started to see the metamorphism of Gaara. _'This isn't good. It's not time for him to do this! And there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Gaara's going to kill that Naruto kid and then kill a bunch of other people in a rampage.'_

Shino looked on with raised eyebrows, his eyes widening under his dark sunglasses. _'What's going on? This killing intent... So powerful. I'm all the way up here and I can feel it like I'm there on the battlefield with Naruto and Gaara. Is this what my bugs have been fearing?' _He held onto the rail with two shaky hands.

Up in the stands where other flabbergasted and fearful jōnin stood, Baki's mind was in a mess. It was now painfully obvious to a lot of ninja here that Gaara was a jinchūriki. That chakra that they sensed was too powerful and foul to be anything else. _'This is bad. Kazekage-sama and Orochimaru-sama hasn't given the signal yet, so why is Gaara changing? There is truly no way to control Gaara now, now that he's let his anger get the best of him.'_

Orochimaru had similar thoughts. He sneered under his veil. _'That damn demon child. Worthless! Now we're going to have to either begin the attack or delay it even more. My men aren't in position yet, and I know Kabuto is still about a hour back, so the attacks going to be delayed! I was hoping Gaara would take out that Uzumaki boy, but it seems like he's having more trouble than I thought. He's also close to blowing our cover. This is going not as good as I thought it would before.' _He peered over to the surprised Sarutobi and held back a snort. _'I'll just have to hold out on killing you, old man. Gaara either has to calm down or dealt with Naruto-kun before he goes too crazy.'_

_'Suna's jinch__ūr__iki is more unhinged than I thought! Orochimaru, you complete fool!' _The Hokage resisted the urge to strike at the Kazekage next to him. _'It is up to you, Naruto-kun. You must defeat him here now!'_

_'Shit, kid. You better take him out already!' _The proctor Genma chewed nervously on his senbon, wiping away the sweat on his brow. _'That killer intent. I'm sensing reminds me of the __Kyūbi__. Gaara's definitely a jinch__ū__riki.'_

"You will die, Uzumaki. By my hand!" Gaara growled out viciously, as he sent his right arm to Naruto in a long stretch in a great effort to kill the Uzumaki. Signal be damned, he will kill this insufferable mutant that was Naruto Uzumaki!

Much to his further distain for his opponent, he seemed to fly away from the sandy claw Gaara had up, and even had the audacity to run along the damn claw itself! Coming forth with a blue orb in his hand, that he seemed to be ready to pound it into his head, Gaara slammed a punch from his free left hand into the head of Naruto Uzumaki. His strength being ten times better than before he easily torn through the Uzumaki. He was even more irritated to find that it was only the blond boy's shadow clone, once again. He bellowed, "Another clone, Uzumaki?! Why won't you fight me your own self, coward?!"

"Attack! **Rasengan Rendan!**" Out of the ground came three clones, attacking the arm that was stretched out to amazing lengths, as Gaara yelled in great pain. The attack severally damaged Gaara's demonized arm, punting large holes in the arm... For a moment until Naruto started to see his arm regrow inhumanly.

Gaara roared in fury, baring his fangs at Naruto. "You and your pathetic clones!" He slammed his left arm into one of the clone's stomach, which dispelled it, while bring a kick into the next one's chest and blowing it up in white smoke. With demonic speed, he finally brought back his heavily damaged arm and slammed a ground-shaking chop into the head of the last clone. It screamed in pain, as its jaw was slammed into the ground and it dispelled in white smoke. This did nothing to sate the blood lust of one half-demonic Gaara. To the one-tailed jinchūriki, these clones were becoming annoying. All parlor tricks.

"Blood. I want your blood, UZUMAKI!" Gaara yelled out madly as he searched for the Uzumaki. "Come out, and face me!"

Gaara gotten his wish granted and a grim looking Naruto stared at him, with a fighting stance ready. Gaara sneered, "There you are!"

The blond sent a serious glare to his opponent from Suna. Gaara was moving in quick on him. He prepared himself for the next attack from the half-Shukaku form of Gaara. _'He looks so far gone, like last time. If I can knock him out before he decides to skip all this and turn into the full Shukaku, I can win. He's packing a punch, and his speed beats mine when he's in that form, but he's in blind rage now. That's the only thing that's keeping him from winning this right now. I still got time. If I can take out Gaara, the invasion will never happen!'_

Gaara jumped high in the air and slammed his demonized arm into Naruto's direction, trying to hurt him badly right there. Naruto jumped himself, barely dodging the attack, and landed onside his stretched arm. Running up to the surprised Gaara, Naruto punted his head with a incredibly strong kick. The half demon yelled in pain, as Naruto landed another punch to his head. _'How am I losing?! Why am I losing?! I'm suppose to be stronger than him!'_

Naruto kept on Gaara, sending out his clone, throwing them at him like he didn't care. Systematically, each clone slammed **Rasengan** spheres into the demonic Gaara.

Gaara screamed, trying his best to get Naruto's clones off of him, swinging at them wildly like a beast, but to no avail. No matter what, they got in, hitting him with well-trained taijutsu. Gaara's eyes bubbled up with rage. "ENOUGH!"

Exploding with sand, each of Naruto's clones were dispelled in that instant. Gaara growled in frustration, allowing more of the Shukaku to take control, losing more of his own features and taking on his inner demon's. Even now, however, the boy in front of him still was smiling, not at the least fearful or suffering. "Why are you able to challenge me?! Even like this?!"

"I'm the only one who can, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, flashing through a set of hand seals. "**F****ūton: Shippūya!**" Many arrow-shaped wind chakra blasts started billowing in Gaara's direction. Naruto discovered how that it was becoming useless as Gaara blocked the technique effortlessly.

"Stop your foolishness! **Sunadan!**" With insane speed, Gaara threw a condensed small sphere of sand to Naruto. It had been the first time Gaara ever hit Naruto in this match. Naruto groaned in pain, feeling a warm and painful feeling in his chest. Cleanly like a bullet, Naruto's chest was cut through by the attack.

Unsurprised, Naruto watched as the wound repaired itself quickly. Gaara grinned evilly at him, screaming, "Dodge, Uzumaki!", before launching more sand projectiles to his opponent. Ready now for the attack, Naruto pumped some chakra into his legs and tried his best to dodge the projectiles. Some struck his arms, leaving him to stumble before recovering and moving away from the

This was getting out of hand. If the blond couldn't finish this soon, Gaara would go completely in his demonic form and destroy everything around him. Not to mention if he took more shots from that attack again, Gaara could beat him or even incapacitate him long enough to use the **Sabaku Sōsō** on him.

_'More! I need more power! I need to completely transform myself in order to beat him!' _Gaara said in his head, surrounding himself in a sand sphere once again.

_'Shit! He's going to use his full tailed beast form!' _Naruto spotted the sand forming around the red-haired jinchūriki, and quickly prepared his next technique. In a mad dash, Naruto jetted towards his friend. Summoning blue chakra and spinning chakra in his hand feverishly, Naruto completed his technique and yelled out, "**Ōdama** **Rasengan!**"

"What?" Kurenai gasped from her place in the stands, watching the big ball of chakra Naruto summoned in his hand. _'Another variant of the __**Rasengan**__? Only this technique is larger in scale than the normal one. It looks like can gore through anything against it.' _The brunette smiled in pride, watching the slacked jaws of Gai and Asuma. Even Zabuza looked impressed by the attack. _'My student is so strong.'_

Naruto charged at Gaara's sphere with breakneck speed, holding the upgraded version of the **Rasengan**. He would defeat Gaara right here and end this invasion.

Inside, Gaara was scrambling to prepare his next move. _'I need to use it. Forget about this bloody invasion. Naruto Uzumaki will be mine! I will release Mother and she shall destroy him!'_

He could see outside his sand, with his **Daisan no Me**, chuckling as Naruto tried to run at him with another attack. _'Foolish. My sand will gore you to death!'_

However, Naruto skillfully dodged the spikes sent his way, twisting and ducking under them impressively. still with the blue chakra in his hand. Gaara scoffed. _'What is he trying? He cannot break my sphere!_

Much to Gaara's horror, his sand started collapsing in front of his eyes. _'No, no! Why is my shield failing? It's that chakra sphere again! It's breaking through my defense! How?! No, no, my defense is still too weak. The sand, it's too clumpy. My sand is still too heavy to control!' _In dread, Gaara wondered to himself. _'Is my sand still so damp by his water technique?'_

Seeing his sand crumble with him inside his sphere, Gaara started yelling in fear. Naruto's blue sphere was in his vision. He watched helplessly as the sphere connected with his abdomen; the **Rasengan** cut into him with ravaging chakra. "No, no, no!" And all he seen was white.

The explosion shook up the stadium battlefield, as many members of the audience look on with awe. Gasps and yells begun, as the white light cleared up. Naruto stood over the fall form of Gaara, panting slightly as he put his hand right at his side.

Naruto sighed in relief, realizing that most of his attack was stopped by Gaara's **Suna no Yoroi **technique. The **Ōdama** **Rasengan** had enough chakra in it to stop both lines of defense however. Helped by Gaara's lowering chakra and stamina levels, and Naruto easily broke through the sand like he was punching through glass.

He looked over at Gaara, glad to see while some parts of Gaara's outfit had been shredded by the buzz-sawing chakra of the **Ōdama** **Rasengan**, and some of his skin had become reddened and sizzling from the attack, Gaara was mostly okay. He was however tied downed by Naruto's attacks and eventually working on low chakra. Shukaku wasn't the Kyūbi – the one-tailed demon did not have regeneration as one of its special abilities or advanced healing. If Gaara took a hit, he would take it.

Naruto however wasn't surprised when he could still hear the red-haired boy breathing. The Sunagakure jinchūriki was still conscious, violently coughing as he laid flatly on the ground on his back.

"H-How? How could you have beaten me?" Gaara weakly said, looking at Naruto with one emerald green eye. "Both of my defenses failed. No one has _ever_ broken them."

"Perseverance, strength, and never giving up on finding a way to defeat you." Naruto grinned, bending down to Gaara. His blue eyes scanned over his fellow jinchūriki for a few seconds. "You okay down there, Gaara?"

"To be beaten by such a mawkish opponent." The Ichibi jinchūriki mocked, coughing up some blood. "Such a sympathetic stare; like salt to the wounds."

He gave the redhead a serious look. "You were a good opponent, Gaara. It took a lot to defeat you. If anyone else fought you, they would have lost."

Gaara wheezed again, trying to swat away his enemy with his demonic arm. He watched helplessly as the sandy arm started crumbling. "And you? W-What made you so capable on defeating me?"

"I been where you are at now. Scrambling on the floor like that. But see, I wasn't going to give up against you, Gaara. I got a lot to fight for. Goals to complete. Maybe that's why I won."

"So, you have defeated me. Kill me." Gaara glared hard at Naruto, igoring the blond's shocked look. "Do it now, before I get up and I kill you."

The usually undaunted Naruto froze when Gaara uttered out his demand. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Isn't that what you're going to do? You have defeated me... the tournament-"

Naruto kicked Gaara in the gut viciously, in the area where he was hit directly by the **Ōdama** **Rasengan**. Gaara yelled shortly in pain, but Naruto shut him up by grabbing him by the collar. Gaara stared back at cold ble eyes that looked almost like slits. "Are you stupid or something? No I won't kill you! I avail nothing by killing you here, Gaara!"

Gaara was now the puzzled one. _'Why... Why is he sparing my life? If I am to be defeated like this, I have nothing to live for.'_

Naruto chuckled, seeing Gaara's expression. "I don't want to kill you, Gaara. If anything, I want to become friends with-" He was quickly interrupted by Gaara's glare.

Shock leaving his face, the redhead demon vessel sneered. "Friends? Never. I exist only for myself! You were to validate my existence and you failed. You... you are a f-fool. I will get you... Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara stuttered, as his demonic features started to disappear. Rarely did he know defeat – it hurt as much as he thought it would. He could not form techniques, he could not use his sand, he could not hear Mother... Gaara was too hurt to be afraid. _'To be beaten by such an affectionate ninja. I feel sick.'_

Panting, Gaara then stated, "You should have... killed me when you had the chance. I'll get my revenge soon. This isn't... over yet..." He trailed off, falling unconscious. His breathing was even, and quiet. Ichibi no Shukaku's influence was completely erased from Gaara's features.

_'I know, Gaara. You're just as messed up as you were before.' _Naruto stared to the Kage Booth above them with cold blue eyes. _'But I will finish this. Orochimaru will not win. He will die today.'_

Seeing Naruto waving over for him, Genma rushed over to him and Gaara. The Tokubetsu Jōnin checked Gaara's pulse and shook his head with a smile. _'Hell of a match, kid.' _He raised his arm, "Winner of this match: Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered the loudest. Not because of Naruto's grand speech or how he successfully defeated Gaara but on how great the match turned out to be. A great match and a great ending.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the two matches. Took a while to do this all. Up next: Sasuke vs Neji, and Shino vs Kankurō and then finally the start of the next round. For now on until the end of the story, I will start writing the techniques more correctly with the accents on the letters since I now have access to them on my story. For example, I'll be using "fūinjutsu" and "fūton", instead of "fuuinjutsu" and "fuuton". This will also effect words like "doujutsu", "Kankuro", "Hyuuga", "jinchuuriki", "chunnin", "jounin", "Kyuubi" and "Mangekyo". They will be correctly spelled with accents. Chapters before this one will be one day redone to also incorporate this newer idea I have. It will be a little more trouble, but I believe it adds more to the authenticity and helps the story out. I also will not translate the techniques in parentheses anymore during the chapter, until the end of the chapter under the "Technique List!" down at the bottom. The techniques that appear in canon will not be translated either. You can find all these techniques at Naruto wiki anyway.

Now, an explanation for my absence for these past months and the lack of updates. My laptop was finished and I wrote a lot of stuff on it. I managed to secure the chapter but yeah, that cut me down for a week. Then, I decided to just take a break and find a job. I still lack one unfortunately. That's the least of my problems though. My real problem is the lack of a proofreader with me. My beta reader just... stopped keeping in contact with me. I tried getting in contact with him, but he seemed to have disappeared, so... I think it's time for me to just carry on until I can find another one. Good news though: before my beta reader disappeared, we edited most of the chapter and stuff. The parts that he didn't go over me is just really the Naruto-Gaara fight. So yeah, that's what been going on. I hope to update sooner though, perhaps with more smaller but focused chapters.

Whoo, those matches... geez, it took a long time to think up what to write for them and finally, it took a long time to write down for the match. It was a lot more talking and stuff, but me and my former beta reader trimmed it down. I still got more stuff to go for the next chapter too.

**Translation List**:

Bunshin Daibakuha – Clone Great Explosion  
>Daisan no Me – Third Eye<br>Kage Buyō – Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf  
>Ōdama Rasengan – Big Ball Rasengan<br>Sabaku Kyū – Sand Binding Coffin  
>Sabaku Sōsō – Sand Waterfall Funeral<br>Sunadan – Sand Bullet  
>Suna no Tate – Shield Of Sand<br>Suna no Yoroi – Armor Of Sand  
>Uzumaki Shin Fūin: Godai Fūin: Mizu Fūin Houshutsu – Uzumaki True Seal: Element Seal: Water Seal Release<p>

**Technique List!**

Flame Needle Clone Technique (Hihari Bunshin no Jutsu) – Infused the idea of the Clone Technique and Fire Release: Flame Shower, Sakura can create a clone that contains her fire chakra inside. When dispelled, the clone will release needles that look like needles from the Fire Release: Flame Shower technique. The clone can only release them facing forwards however, much like its parent technique. Like the regular Clone Technique, it cannot interact with its surroundings, and only is useful when attacked.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Technique Class: Supplementary/Offensive  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Range: NA  
>Hand Seals: Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Tiger<br>Users: Sakura Haruno

Shadow Hold Shuriken Technique (Kage Hōrudo Shuriken no Jutsu) – A precursor to the Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique. Several shuriken in a Nara's arsenal is infused with shadow chakra. Throwing a shuriken, with white kanji painted on it saying "持" ("hold") to the opponent's shadow, the user must activate the chakra inside with a hand seal. Once activated, the shadow from a shuriken and extends to the opponent's shadow. Because of the chakra inside the shuriken, it acts much like the Shadow Imitation Technique, holding the opponent or opponents in place. This overcomes the weakness of the range of the Shadow Imitation Technique, and the technique is more discrete than the Shadow Imitation Technique. However, there are several weaknesses of the technique.

Like the Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, the technique will fail if the shadow of the opponent disappears, if the shuriken is removed from under the shadow or the shuriken is destroyed. The last weakness is how long the shuriken can hold the opponent. The more seconds the opponent is being held, the more chakra drained from the shuriken. Another problem would be the strength of the technique. The stronger the willpower of the opponent, the easier it is to resist the shuriken's shadow chakra, and since there is only enough in a shuriken to hold the opponent for a few seconds, the opponent can resist the shuriken. To compensate these problems, the more shuriken thrown to hold the opponent, the longer and the better the opponent will be held. To make the technique even more effective, the user can mix both the shuriken with the kanji on it, and ordinary shuriken to confused the opponent. The shuriken is already imbued with chakra beforehand. Since Shikamaru does not have the ability to use chakra flow as of yet, his father has loaded up the shuriken with shadow chakra.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: None (The shuriken already holds chakra inside)<br>Technique Class: Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Hiden/Ninjutsu/Fūinjutsu/Chakra Flow  
>Hand Seals: Snake<br>Range: Short to mid-range  
>Users: Shikamaru Nara, Shikaku Nara<br>**  
><strong>Sand Binding Sleep Hold (Sabaku Nemuru Horudo) – With one flex of his fingers, Gaara crushes the dirt and sandy soil under an enemy, creating a pit to trap enemies inside. This technique is a very subtle technique if the opponent doesn't notice it. If Gaara is in a desert, the technique takes barely any chakra. If there is barely any sand, it takes more chakra to use this technique. This technique can lead to Gaara's other lethal techniques, such as the Sand Binding Coffin and the Sand Binding Waterfall techniques.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Depends<br>Technique Class: Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Gaara<p>

Rasengan Barrage (Rasengan Rendan) – Naruto summons three shadow clones with Rasengan each in their hands. They attack the opponent quickly in a group altogether.

Rank: None  
>Chakra Usage: Medium<br>Technique Class: Offensive/Supplementary  
>TypeClassification: Ninjutsu  
>Hand Seals: None<br>Range: Short-range  
>Users: Naruto Uzumaki<p> 


End file.
